Legends of the Hero of Time
by Ryan-Sinclair
Summary: The Hero of Time, Link, is blessed by the Golden Goddesses with a normal existence, free for himself to rule over. He must learn the true meaning of life as he attempts to join Hylian society. Along the way, he finds a family to call his own. Protecting and loving them, as a new threat emerges, he grows to understand how he must still endure the challenges of fate.
1. Chapter 1 - Segment 1

**LEGENDS**

**OF THE**

**HERO OF TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By

Sinclair Stories

.

[Chapter 1]

.

.

(Malon Lon's P.O.V.)

[Time: 7:43 P.M. (Dusk)]

[Date- Month 3 'Spring', Day 24, Year 1522 (Hyrulean Calendar), {After Majora's Mask}]

[Location- Hyrule, Lon Lon Ranch - Pasture]

.

.

Work at Lon Lon Ranch is always the same, day in and day out. Being a farmer's daughter is practically identical to a servant's life when it comes to doing the chores. Waking up to work your hands to the bone doing farm duties and taking care of the animals, makes for a humble, yet tiresome career. For me, seeing as how I've become of decent age, at this ranch, my job consists of nearly all the care for the nine to fifteen horses we keep. The routine became common knowledge long ago, so now that I'm going to be eleven soon, I might have full responsibility of everything, including the transaction part of selling the magnificent creatures to potential buyers. I have no doubt that it'll cause even more burden to rest upon my shoulders. But, considering all of this, I wouldn't truly rather be doing anything else other than this. There's not much of an alternative, especially not one that Daddy would approve of.

My father, Talon, is the owner of this Ranch. He and my late mother founded the smallholding, along with our farmhand Ingo. The three were completely on their own out in the middle of Hyrule Field, far enough away from Castle Town to be considered their own settlement. Since that time, when I was four years old, my mother passed away. Already having struggled with health problems since bearing me in childbirth, whenever a plague swept across the region one winter, she was unable to keep going. After that, she was gone from my life with only faint memories left behind, yet that are still very much cherished.

Now, my Dad, Ingo and I raise, care for, and sell a variety of animals, ranging from horses, as fore-mentioned, as well as chickens, cows, and goats. There are, and were then, smaller farms around, but we became the most successful, thus leading to our famed products that have come to be known across the land. Lon Lon Milk is our most prominent, while others such as Lon Lon Eggs, Goat Cheese and Butter, as well as Chicken, Pork, and Beef are also widely consumed. We've certainly become a vital part of the city of Hyrule, feeding the majority of the citizens of the kingdom.

Today had been a relatively easygoing day on me; not that it was ever difficult at this level of expertise in my point in life, yet, I was glad nonetheless. The tranquility of everything had been more than welcomed after the brief unsettlement Hyrule has had lately with the tension being in the Gerudo tribe's recent transformation.

Ingo had just gone by a few minutes ago with the milk pails needed for today's last cow milking session. Dad was supposedly working to both, gather the eggs from the chickens, as well as seal up a small hole in the barn's upper left corner. I was nearly finished with all of my duties. Since dawn this morning, the horses had been fed their portions of hay, oats, and water twice so far throughout the day; groomed, taken out into the pasture while the stable's stalls were mucked out, their hooves had been picked clean, and I'd even made sure to do their weekly teeth cleaning.

Now that it was nearing dusk, all I needed to do was bring the horses back into the stable before heading inside for a bit of comfort prior to having the night end. A nice bath is by far the most important way to relax, in my opinion. "If you guys and gals could take a bath, you'd feel the same as me." I said to the two horses beside me with a smile on my face. Southern winds streaming off of Lake Hylia in the distance were providing enough of a breeze to blow my bright red hair back, keeping me cool most of the afternoon. "They just make you feel so calm… I feel like I could sing a lullaby until I sung myself to sleep. That's how serene I get." The horse on my left, a six year old mare dubbed 'Dixie', neighed prior to breathing on my elf-like Hylian left ear. She made me giggle in delight over her playfulness today. "Dixie! Cut that out, it tickles!"

The mare rubbed against me for a few moments more before whinnying as I heard my Dad call out from the farmhouse. "Malon! It's 'bout time for ya to put them horses in the stable! It's gettin' late!" Seeing how the sun appeared to be setting soon, my best guess is that it's almost six o'clock. Even though the horses were having a great time running around the corral, they need to go to the barn and get some rest for the next day, and continue onward, like even we Hylians do. For today, all throughout it, I had used any spare time to practice my voice at singing. Currently, I'd created a new hymn that I particularly think my father would appreciate, as it has a slight influence from my mother. If he remained true to his word about working harder around here, I'll do my best to make him happy with my wonderful tune. "Okay, Daddy!" He smiled at me with that wide grin of his before putting his hands on his hips while selectively analyzing each horse out, no doubt satisfied with my care of them like he's always been.

"Good girl! Head inside once yer done." He turned to walk back toward the door to the house before stopping again to say "I made some Cormarye (seasoned pork loin) with taters and green beans for dinner." After a loud, high-pitched whistle to get the attention of all our horses in the corral and out in the pasture, I couldn't help but to laugh as he rubbed his stomach with a famished expression on his face, pretending as if he had not already acted like a glutton this morning at breakfast. As the majority of our horses trotted over to gather around me, only a few of the more stubborn or younger ones including, Petey, a hardheaded stallion, remained grazing and enjoying the late afternoon sunshine. "That sounds delicious! Has Ingo drawn enough bathwater for everyone?" He gave a solid nod so I could tell he did so before responding "Yeah!"

Most of the horses followed me whilst I directly led Dixie by her head halter. Once the other stubborn horses saw her walking, they eventually followed along, going with her since she's the eldest. Yet, all but Petey, who still refused to follow. "Petey! ~*Tch**Tch*Tch*~" I shouted to him in a sweet voice, hoping to coax him into following. His right ear moved, however, he didn't show any sign of paying much attention to me, deliberately ignoring me with a daily passion. "Petey!" I yelled again, slightly more sternly then previously. It was then that I noticed my Dad was still standing outside. For a second, I assumed he was still observing my behaviour. Then again, it soon became apparent that he was doing something else as he kept moving his head slowly, side-to-side with an inquisitive look on his face. 'What is he doing?' I thought as I briefly let go of Dixie with the intent of going to retrieve Mr. Stubborn, Petey.

"Dad! What are you doin-…" Almost instantly he shushed me loudly, while holding up his hand in a way that meant he was trying to hear something and needed quiet. "Wait! Shh… Listen…" The closer to Petey I came, I began faintly hearing a noise coming from somewhere outside the ranch. It sounded as if a horse was in dire trouble, roaring with fright while squealing as if extremely panicked. The tone and pitch seemed to indicate that it was a young one, a filly or maybe even a yearling, definitely a female. 'What's happening?' My thoughts asked, making me curious about if someone was going by in distress. Within a few more seconds, it grew louder, enough to make even Ingo step out of the stables to see what the commotion was. Before long, I realized that the other horses were becoming skittish, making Petey finally hurry over next to Dixie's side. "Dad, who is that?"

Ingo, being the lighter of the two, quickly jumped onto the side of the stables and climbed up to the top, attempting to get a look at whatever was causing this disturbance. "I don't know, Darlin', but I'll figure it out… It might just be someone goin' by, don't worry." Ingo jerked his head around a few times before jumping back down. With an exasperated sigh, he said "Whatever it is, I caught a glimpse of its tail before it ran into the ranch." Dad grunted and spun around toward the entrance as another loud squeal rang out from behind the gate. "What!? Well, what is it!?" As he started walking toward the gate, I decided to do my job despite the interest and put the horses up for both the night and safety measures. "Be careful!"

Just as I had hoped that everything would be alright, I heard a loud clank and turned my head to see whatever it was jumping over the fence to make an instant dash forward. Dad and Ingo lost their cool and weren't able to see what it was before it knocked them both down, receiving a shriek from me. "Daddy! Ingo!" The creature making all the sounds tumbled with them until skidding to a halt on its side in the dirt. First, my mind was all on my father. But, as I took my time to notice what was happening, I came to the sudden realization that the creature, a horse, looked very familiar. "By the goddesses! Are we under attack, Ingo!?" Dad shouted as the filly got back on her feet and raced over to me, giving me a good look at it. Upon a quick glance, my mind clicked and I could tell that it was Epona, the shy filly I gave to Link when he came to tell me about a silly adventure he had to debark on. "Epona!?"

Ingo helped my father stand while keeping his eye on things as I assessed Epona's condition. "Where have you been, girl!?" She looked deeply frightened, as if she'd been lost and on the run for days. Along with a snort, I could see that her ears were stiff, even while twitching, her tail was clamped-down, and her neck was tense, holding her head up high, with eyes wild. All of it was a clear indication that she was terrified. "Daddy! Come quick, it's Epona!" Dad and Ingo instantly rushed to me, trying to figure out the same things I was, especially what's happening. Epona, in the meantime, trotted around impatiently as the other horses stayed slightly spooked by the entire ordeal. "What in tarnation!?" Dad exclaimed in surprise, likely having thought that some feral beast had come to take advantage of our livestock. As his shock faded with Ingo's, he calmed down a bit. However, both of them were still visibly stunned at her ability. "She was the one makin' all of that noise? Sheesh… Was somethin' after you, girl?"

Epona stomped her hooves on the ground in front of us with another rambunctious squeal. "Huh? What's the matter? It's okay, yer safe here." As Ingo looked back at the gate, making sure nothing that could possibly be following her attempted to continue its pursuit, Dad couldn't seem to see the same things I could. It was clear that something was terribly wrong. Epona had never appeared so frightened and she looks like she hasn't had anything to eat for multiple days. Then, of course, there's the fact that Link isn't riding her; my greatest concern in the back of my mind. "Daddy, something happened!" He looked up from trying to get Epona to calm down with a strange look in his eye, as if he too was finally beginning to sense the stressful situation. "I think she was just lost, darling, don't worry… Give 'er some time. She'll relax and return to normal." All I suddenly wanted to do was pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"No! Daddy, where's Link!?" Preceding a short huff, he scratched his balding head as Epona nudged me roughly, nearly knocking me down. "Whoa, Nelly..." He replied, while keeping Epona still. "Maybe he didn't 'ave any need for 'er anymore." While he might have seen the little fairy boy as an immature kid on nothing more than a childish adventure, I knew more, and held Link in high regards. He was the only other person Epona would ever listen to, and he proved to me that he took excellent care of her during his time out in the wide-world, doing whatever. "Link wouldn't just let her go like this… He always brought her back and put her in her stable when he was finished! He'd never simply set her free to find her own way back!" Again, Epona stomped her hooves, but this time she nearly yanked Dad down, proving to me that something more has happened than just her getting lost. Something had to have happened to Link. There's simply no other explanation. "I'm sure he's fine, Pumpkin."

Epona's response to all of this was a shrill roar, louder than I'd ever heard a filly do so before. The frustration was evident. As her eyes shifted over to me, it became clear that she was angry and distraught over the fact that she was being kept from moving. "Daddy, let her go!" He wasn't sure why I was so upset, but did as I said anyway. From that very moment, the filly took off a few feet away from us before stopping to turn around and flare her nostrils while stomping on the ground toward the gate. "See!? I think she wants me to come with her!" Ingo, who had been strangely nicer to me recently and more responsible, was first to deny my request. "I don't think so, Malon… It's getting late and monsters will be coming out. You can't go alone." Regardless of the fact that they both were simply trying to look out for me, I was fully aware of the dangers in Hyrule at night. Yet, my entire tranquility had been completely shattered by this. If I didn't do something quick, I might have an even more tragic event happen, like Link never coming back.

"THEN COME WITH ME, YOU DOPES!" They both stood in shock for a moment as I whistled for Epona. The filly instantly trotted back to me hastily. Dad grabbed my arm gently to stop me as Ingo got in my way as well. "Malon, calm down, sweetie… We can't look for someone durin' nightfall anyway… It's too late. We'll have to go out in the morning." The panic I was feeling in my heart seemed to come from nowhere. My mind couldn't comprehend why they were so calm about this. Link's life could be in peril and I can't stand to stomach the thought. "Let me go! Link's missing! Don't you two see that Epona wants me to follow her!? She'll lead me right to him while the sun's still up!" The stress slowly got to me and tears welled up in my eyes just as Epona butted her way in-between Ingo and my Dad, knocking them down again with her wild strength. "Epona!" Dad yelled in deep frustration while quickly getting back on his feet. I ran forward to climb up on her back. "Ingo, stop her!"

Everything was suddenly moving so incredibly fast, yet, I knew that I had to act promptly. The time for sitting around was long gone. Amazingly, as soon as I hoisted myself up onto the saddle, Epona wasted zero time dashing off toward the gate again. "Giddy up, Epona! Hurry! Go find Link!" Ingo fell behind completely, as the last thing I saw before jumping the gate was Dad mounting Dixie, likely with the intent to pursue me. 'By the Goddesses.' I said in vain while in thought 'It's later than I thought it was… Oh, I do hope I can find him before total darkness.' My Dad shouted to the top of his lungs, but, I was losing them as Ingo was slowed down further by having to struggle to open the gate. "MALON!" His concern for me was displaced. In my opinion, if he had simply gone along with me to assist, none of this freaking out would have occurred in the first place. Even though I'm an adolescent girl, I'm also a strong willed and intelligent Hylian, which means I get things done. I have no choice now, other than to ride Epona as she galloped down the road toward the City of Hyrule; Castle Town.

"Link..." I said to myself. "Where are you? Please, be okay." Normally, I wouldn't risk myself for anyone other than Dad; and on a good day, perhaps Ingo. But, Link was something entirely different. When I thought about him, it would make my heart pump faster while reminding me of the other few times we'd encountered each other. The first, when he came up to me in the center plaza of Castle Town, was one of my most cherished memories of him. He looked so out of place, wearing a green tunic and carrying a tiny sword and a shield, confused by things of modern society which everyone else around me used on a daily basis. At first, he came off as a bit strange. What I'm trying to say is, I thought he was an oddball. However, as soon as I saw that fairy with him, I knew that he had come from within the forest; perhaps even making him a Kokiri; though later he's admitted to supposedly being fully Hylian. "Fairy Boy..." My lips uttered as my hands gripped the reins tighter. My heels clicked against Epona's sides, making her snort before speeding up as we began to approach the drawbridge leading into the City of Hyrule's Castle Town. "What could you have been doing here?"

Just as I started to question where Epona was taking me, she abruptly veered away, bypassing the drawbridge altogether and continuing down the road. It seemed that she was intent on not stopping anytime soon by the way she followed the road closely, not slowing down in the least. "Hurry, Epona! The sun is going to go down soon!" After giving the setting sun a quick glance, a fear dawned on me that she might have traveled several days from wherever Link previously left her. In hast, I hadn't thought of anything like that. If it was the case, I certainly wouldn't be able to survive out here. 'Oh no… Epona's more than fast enough to outrun a predator, but, it's just so dangerous.' My fears took over for a moment 'What was I thinking? I should have waited for Dad and Ingo; they're strong enough to protect themselves… I'm completely defenseless, on a horse that's panicking, and I have absolutely no clue where Link is.' In spite of the wavering determination, my courage and willpower steadily increased yet again as I thought more about him. The apprehension wouldn't stop me from being driven to find him.

From the second we talked to each other, he's proved to me that he's capable of doing things that the ordinary child couldn't possibly do. I knew it when I saw the sword and shield. 'I asked him to find my father, and he did.' Epona neighed as we passed a stagecoach coming from Kakariko Village toward the City of Hyrule, likely the last one of the day before the city pulls the drawbridge up. Since Epona showed no interest in the carriage, my thoughts were still geared toward Link. 'He managed to sneak past the Hyrulean Soldiers to climb the fence into the Castle Grounds… I never actually expected him to do that; I figured he'd be thrown out on his butt like everyone else who tries to get into the courtyard. They keep the castle far too secure for a commoner to gain entrance so easily.' Soon, we started running along the edges of Zora's River as the walls of Castle Town came to an end and we grew closer to Kakariko Village. With any luck, he might be somewhere around here. Epona was going strong without any looks of easing up, so I had a few doubts. 'He made it all the way to the castle before finding Dad and waking him up. He even claimed to have met Princess Zelda face-to-face and had a discussion with her... Ooh, that made me so envious.'

Thinking about memories of him continued to keep me calm as the inevitably setting sun persisted in making its descent beneath the horizon. 'Later, we met again when he stopped by the ranch. We spoke for a while and he talked about needing a horse for his grand adventure.' Epona whinnied loudly and huffed as I noticed what looked like a Peahat off in the distance, out in the field. Fortunately for me, I'd never seen the levitating insect-plant like creatures up close as they commonly stay away from the road due to their fear of loud sounds, such as the clattering of horse hooves or a boisterous Hylian. They resemble flying giant pineapples with spinning blade-like propellers in the center used to keep it in mid-flight. Moderately dangerous, they're more of a nuisance as they only pester you if you agitate them or disturb their young. 'At first, I didn't believe anything the fairy boy said…' I went back to thinking. 'He tried to convince me that he had slain many monsters and was on a quest to save the kingdom; things that no one in their right mind would accept as truth from a ten year old, not even another ten year old such as myself.'

"Easy girl..." I said to Epona as the Peahat kept on its own course, far away from us without paying any attention either; choosing instead to focus on its larva and guard them with its life. "If we can find Link, he'll protect us both... We just have to find him first." The thought of having him protect me stemmed from the realization that, even if he truly was living in a fantasy, he's genuinely used his skills to take down monsters on his own, ones that my Dad and Ingo would run away from, petrified. Two occasions I can remember. 'By chance, one night while briefly looking out the window of my bedroom, after Link brought Epona back, three stalchildren; which are small skeletons that occasionally rise out of the ground at night to terrorize anyone in the vicinity, approached him with hostile intent and he managed to dispatch them like they were completely and utterly nothing.'

The mere notion that those skeletons could arise again to torment me if I didn't get back before nightfall sent shivers down my spine. Being just a small girl, I've never so much as raised my hand to something. I don't have the experience needed to take down a monster. 'I can't slice two in half or kick the other's head clean off its shoulders like he did with the Stalchildren.'

With the sunlight waning as we traveled down the expanse of road, I could make out the tree-line of the Forbidden Forest, where Hylians are prohibited from ever visiting. The woodland area is under a benevolent spell that protects it from any impurities. This spell keeps it safe from intruders or anyone who wishes to do it harm. One of the side effects of this enchantment is its ability to curse people. 'Daddy always told me fables about twisted things that would happen, but, I learned the truth after a while.' Whenever a Hylian goes into the woods without the fairies possessed by the Kokiri, they become sick and crippled in place before slowly dying from the magic. It suffocates them. Adults who succumb to its influence quickly become host to the land by becoming what is known as a Stalfos; strategic, defensive, sword-wielding, undead skeleton warriors who roam the forest like guardians, protecting it infinitely with their restless patrols. Children supposedly suffer a more unusual fate, morphing into Skull kids; a race of diminutive, mischievous beings that reside in the forest like their adult counterparts; playing wind instruments, while alone, to pass the time until they feel the beckoning of the forest when adults approach.

"Epona, I hope you're not thinking of taking me into there." The filly ignored me while rampantly galloping steadily forward. Even though I was still firm set on my hunt to find Link, alarms went off in my head at the thought of going there without an invite from the Kokiri. However, waiting for approval through the royal bloodline would take weeks, far too much time that I certainly didn't have. "Epona!" I shouted to make sure that she heard me. A small whinny followed by a huff confirmed that she did hear me and was simply continuing her course toward what will hopefully turn out to be Link. "Epona! Whoa! Slow down, girl! Whoa!" After a few gentle pulls, I had to yank the reins a bit to get her to respond again. "Whoa!"

To that, she finally began slowing down until we stopped three fourths of the way toward the tree-line. A short distance away, I could clearly make out the entrance to the Forbidden Forest; which is, in actuality, a giant hollowed out tree that's used to pierce the densely thick woodland border.

"Epona… I'm sorry, girl… But, I don't think I can go in there." Looking up at the very top of the sun going down beneath the horizon as she neighed made a bit of my courage disappear completely. Even though I really wanted to find Link, it was getting dark and I knew that I already wouldn't be able to make it back to the ranch in time before utter nightfall. Traveling in pitch-black isn't something you can do either without a torch or one of those expensive lanterns Dad bought for the homestead. "It's already too dark… Going into a forest would be more dangerous than staying on the road." When I thought about it, going into the Forbidden Forest would make it ten times as dangerous since it isn't a normal forest. It would be more along the line of suicide. "Let's head back to Kakariko Village and find a place to rest for the night." A long howl from within the forest confirmed my intended solution to turn back as it signified certain danger for if I remain on course. "Y-Yeah… There's no way I'm going to let a Wolfos eat me." Tugging on the reins proved futile as Epona disobeyed me in every way possible, even going so far as to buck me. The way she wanted to persevere showed that it was her way of saying 'This is the way we have to go right this second!'

Inside, again, I was torn between what to do. 'If Link truly is in the Forbidden Forest, then he's probably too far in for me to reach him.' Thinking of that howl I heard and the skeletons I thought about, it made my decision far more of a worrisome burden. Nonetheless, imagining his lifeless body being gnawed on by Wolvos as he falls victim to the woods was simply too much for me to bear; it put a lot of emphasis on my reasoning for being out here, as well as traveling onward. "Link…" Epona's ears swiveled as I sighed. In spite of my bravery, inevitably, self-preservation won out as the same howl from off in the distance ensued yet again and just as vicious as before. "I hope you're okay."

Epona neighed a few times before I tried tugging harder. Unfortunately, she was stubborn with her refusal to turn around. "Epona…" With yet another sigh, I kept trying, wanting to get far away from the tree-line. "Come on, we can't stay here." During the time I took to continue my attempts to turn Epona around, from a way behind me, both of us suddenly heard the sound of Dad and Ingo calling my name loudly while gradually coming closer and closer. "MALON! MALON!" Almost instantly, Epona's ears twitched as she let out a snort. The speed at which her sides expanded and contracted increased, all tell-tale signs that she was beginning to get anxious again. Seeing as how Dad and Ingo literally chased us out of the ranch, her mind was likely still associating them with danger, meaning that she was about to bolt. "MALON!" As quick as I could, I started doing everything possible to calm her down. "Shh, it's okay… They're coming to help; we could meet them and go back to the ranch, even better than Kakariko Village." While staring back at the sloping field, I couldn't see them yet, but, could hear the sounds of their horse's hooves clomping down the road. It was in my hopes that gently rubbing Epona's long neck would soothe her to the point where she wasn't going to freak out. For the most part, it seemed like it was working as she huffed softly with a small neigh.

"It's okay, girl." I kept saying with a phony smile. Judging by that look in her eyes, however, it didn't really look like she was fully falling for it. "Let's go home and we'll find Link bright and early tomorrow morning." As crushing in ego as it was to give up and admit that Dad was right, it genuinely hurt to know that I couldn't find Link. If he's injured and somewhere he can't escape, it'll be my fault if anything happens to him. Such a burden might not be comprehensible to most ten year olds, but, this is something important that I can feel deep in my beating heart. "There's something about him." I said while staring up at the stars for a moment, taking time to pray to the three Goddesses that he'll be okay. "Oh, mighty Golden Goddesses… Hear my prayer and please protect Link with your sacred rule." By holding my hands together, palms flat, vertically, they may head my plea as long as my spirit remains pure. "Din, give him power to destroy any foe… Nayru, give him knowledge to find his way… And Farore, give him the courage he needs to overcome any obstacles."

"MALON! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Dad's voice shouted, startling Epona a bit. This time, I decided to respond so that he'd stop shouting so loudly. "I'm over her-!…" Before I could get the rest out loud enough for them to hear me, Epona gave me a single buck, jostling me around on the saddle. "Epona, Whoa… Calm down…" I tried to say in a soothing voice, refusing to sound upset lest I freak her out more. "It's okay, girl. W-Whoa… Whoa..." Despite my attempt, she did it again so that I couldn't call out to Dad. I was too busy trying to desperately hold on. Horses are intelligent creatures. Often, I felt like she was smarter than normal. It was almost as if she didn't want me to shout out for them. No, she wanted me to keep going and find Link. "Whoa." Completely ignoring me, she started trotting closer to the tree-line of the Forbidden Forest, neighing and bucking me up into the air a bit before I slammed back down on my rear. "Ep..pona… W…W-Whoa… W-Whoa…." My hopes for Dad and Ingo to show up were answered as light from their lantern or torch slowly crept down the hillside further back. 'They'll be able to help me get Epona to calm down.' I thought.

"Da-…" I went to yell again before I was suddenly cut off by his booming voice; them being completely and utterly unaware that we were a mere forty feet away. "MALON YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND STOP SCARING YOUR DADDY!" Without any more hesitation, Epona lost it that very second. Upon hearing it so close, so loud, and so sternly, her legs darted beneath her, galloping full speed forward toward the giant hollowed out tree-bridge. Clearly, I'd lost control as soon as her hooves touched the tree. On the other hand, I finally managed to yell for help. "DAD!" My voice echoed through the tree as I yanked on the reins harder, trying with all of my might to get the filly to stop her rampaging haste. "MALON!?" Dad called back from atop the hill as we reached halfway through the tree. "I THINK SHE'S CALLING FROM THIS WAY!" Ingo's voice responded to me and Dad, sounding just as concerned, yet, more faded the further we traveled. "EPONA, STOP!" I screamed as the other side, the Forbidden Forest, slowly came into view. There was a small wooden bridge leading into another hollowed out tree. "DADDY!"

Going deeper brought too much fright for me to handle while slicing through my nerves like a hot knife through butter. I've never gone past the tree-line and the reality of what happens to people that become lost soaked in far quicker than I imagined. Knowing that all the trees around me looked exactly the same as all of the others could get me discombobulated, and then I'd be screwed. "EPONA, STOP! WHOA! WHOA! NO! I DON'T WANT TO TURN INTO A SKULL KID!" Tears fell from my eyes as she refused to listen to anything I had to say, dead set on getting to whatever destination she had in mind. "Malon!" Dad's voiced called from behind the tree-line, muffled from all of the foliage. "DAD!" I shouted back, making Epona squeal from my shrill voice, unfortunately worsening things as she sped up even more.

Hope was waning inside me as my vision did the same from lack of light. The final rays of sunlight were nearly extinguished by the dense flora. 'I think I should jump off.' The inner-voice in the back of my mind said, figuring out what the best possible way to save myself would be. "EPONA! WHOA!" I tugged harder on the reins and felt my heart grow heavy in fear as we exited the first hollowed tree onto the wobbly wooden bridge. The air on this side was thick and saturated with moisture, making it slightly hard to breathe, as if the forest had its own densely confined atmosphere shaped to its specific needs. Strangely, even though the trees surrounding me were putting off more than enough oxygen to survive, I felt like I had to take heavy breaths just to not hyperventilate. "I'm so screwed! EPONA!" The rapid breathing would likely show up eventually anyway if I couldn't get my tears to stop flowing and Epona under control.

Three-fourths of the way across the wooden bridge, after lots of tugging on the reins, I gave up for a bit and held on while looking down. Below us was a gap, showing a shallow, grass-filled gulley which seemed to veer off in a circle in both directions. 'I can't jump off yet or I'll fall!' I literally had no choice other than to ride Epona until she stopped or until I could get to an area where I can safely jump off. 'That means I'll be double screwed! I'll have to walk back in the darkness!' With that thought swirling around in my mind, I yelled one more time at Epona as my eyes couldn't even find the sun anymore, scaring me further since the only thing keeping the path lit was small orbs of light floating around; possibly fireflies. "EPONA! STOP!" Usually I'm much stronger, but, this time, when she didn't stop, I fully broke out in crying. It terrified me to be in this forest, even more so after dark.

Right before we reached the second hollowed out tree, I noticed a sign. However, Epona was moving too fast and I wasn't paying enough attention to have time to read it. At this point, it seemed like Epona was speeding up even more by galloping with short dashes. "By the Goddesses, what do I do!?" After hiccupping and drying my eyes with my left hand, the end of the tree clearly came into sight, appearing to be some sort of village. Putting two and two together, I figured that it must be the Kokiri Village that reportedly comes before the Lost Woods. "Help! Help! Someone help!" I shouted with a coarse voice, dry from my crying and previous screaming at the top of my lungs as we shot out the end of the tree. "Please! Somebody!" My knowledge on the Kokiri wasn't very much, I knew they looked like regular Hylian children, have a fairy that accompanies each individual, and are generally benevolent in nature, so I genuinely hoped that they would assist me any way they could, provided that they had not already gone to bed for the night.

"HELP!" Epona suddenly changed course by going off the path leading into the village, choosing to instead go down a small stone path leading toward a sloping cliff marking the edge of the village and the beginning of the forest again. "Anyone!?" After desperately looking around for anyone near, I turned my head to face forward just in time to see the incoming branch from a tree Epona had neared too closely. Unluckily, I wasn't able to react in time and made direct contact with it, whopping my forehead hard enough to blacken my vison for a moment as well as make me nearly lose consciousness. Since Epona was traveling so fast, I fell backward onto her back and was constantly thrown in the air by her galloping, barely holding on only due to my feet being in the saddle's stirrups. "Ooh, m-my head..." With more sniffles, moans, and tears, I tried to regain my balance despite my sudden loss of coordination. "It hurts…. Ooooh."

"Hey!" Someone yelled from close by. Judging by the tone, it sounded like a girl. "Hey! Stop!" While grabbing the saddle's horn to pull myself up, Epona neighed as we flew past a green-haired and blue-eyed girl wearing a Kokiri Tunic similar to Link's tunic, only with shorts and darker green sleeves. Her fairy flew after me as she herself extended her arm as if to try and wave me down. "Stop! You can't go in there without a fairy!" I wasn't sure where 'there' was until I managed to finally lean back up and regain awareness of my surroundings. As Epona hurried up the hill, I saw an opening in the tree-line and another sign written in Hylian, which plainly read 'Lost Woods' followed by 'Keep Out' and a few other foreign languages. Instantly, my eyes widened as I once again started to try and stop Epona. Now she was going so fast that it would injure me greatly if I attempted to dismount.

"Epona… Whoa." I said, trying to be calm this time and stop freaking out so badly, ignoring my own tears that still flowed down my face. The girl's fairy soon caught up with me for a moment and buzzed around me before speaking in a tiny and soft speech reminiscent of the voice Link's fairy has. "Miss, you have to stop your horse! Bad things happen to Hylians who go into the forest without a fairy, both adults and children!" We reached the opening in the foliage prior to me saying "I can't! She's out of control, but, I think she's trying to take me to Link! I think he's injured and she came to get me from our Ranch!" The fairy cocked her head before abruptly darting back in the direction of the girl who shouted. "Link!? I must tell Saria!" The moment we entered the Lost Woods I looked back in shock. "Wait, no! Please, don't leave me! Can't I borrow you!?" As silly as it sounded, it was logical to me at this point; much better than turning into a Skull Kid. No matter what I wanted though, I wasn't going to get it, as the entrance faded into the background and I was forced to turn back around to face forward.

The throbbing pain in my head was still very much present, yet, I couldn't do anything about it and had to focus on what's happening around me. Much like previously, all of the trees have the same general shape, with little to discern them from each other; even the shrubbery looked identical. "Epona, we're going to get lost!" The filly continued galloping past trees. This time, as I was paying attention; I was able to dodge any branches. From the fact that I thought I saw stars, I don't think I can take another hit like that. It knocked all the wind out of my lungs the first time. 'I'm so screwed! How am I supposed to make it back!? What am I going to d-… Oh… My… Goodness, no!" Further ahead, the constant backlight from fireflies ended and left nothing but darkness as the sun had finally gone down beyond the horizon. All I could do was hold onto the saddle tightly while ducking as far as I could in order to make sure I wouldn't get another whack. "Epona, if we live through this, you're so not getting ANY second helping of your feed! EVER!"


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2]

.

.

(Malon Lon's P.O.V.)

[Time: 8:22 P.M. (Night) - Fifteen Minutes Later]

[Date- Month 3 'Spring', Day 24, Year 1522]

[Location- Hyrule, Forbidden Forest - Lost Woods]

.

Several minutes later, with Epona still running full speed, the sound of buzzing insects dissipated some until the only thing I could really hear was the constant crunch of the ground beneath Epona's hooves. "By the Goddesses, Epona… Stop! We've been going forever!" She obviously knew exactly where she was going, and she always figured out how to get back to the ranch, so I shouldn't be too worried. The only problem is; I'm still terrified as well as frozen stiff. I'm riding through an uncharted forest after dark, and on top of that, the place is cursed. 'This is what I get for trying to be brave.' My negative thoughts started saying 'I'm just a farm girl, what was I thinking?' All my time to spend feeling sorry for myself vanished the instant I heard a Wolfos howl in the near vicinity. Having it sound so close made all the blood in my body run cold. "Epona… Please, girl, turn around… I don't want to die."

"P-Please…" Hot tears slowly ran down my cheeks again as my reservoir decided to try and deplete itself. I was scared, hurt, and growing colder by the minute from spring's cool nighttime air. "I… I'm such an idiot." Since the Wolfos could be anywhere, even while sobbing, I kept it as quiet as I could. Epona, being the wild child that she is, sensed my crying and neighed in response; yet, that didn't look like it was going to slow her down any. "It… It's true, I should have known better to play hero… I'm a fool and I… I… I want m-my Daddy." Being as petrified as I was, unable to dismount due to speed, and worried that a Wolfos would get me or I'd turn into a Skull Kid, all that I could do was burry my face in Epona's mane to muffle the weeping. "Golden Goddesses, please help me."

Epona snorted loudly before I felt her slow down a bit, coming down to a canter instead of full gallop. At first, I barely noticed it, but, then she began to act excited. Huffing more and more, she whinnied a few times to get my attention. When I managed to finally look up, in order to see what was causing her strange behaviour, I hoped it was just her tiring. Instead, what I saw was a small meadow ahead, glittering with light from a group of fireflies, creating an oasis of brightness in the middle of the forest's heavy darkness. "Epona! There! Go there!" Again, a Wolfos howled once, sounding closer than last time, yet, still a distance away. "Hurry!" She did as I said despite already appearing to be heading in that direction. The meadow itself was simply a low clearing in the woods, but there was a single tree located close to the center. Now that Epona's slowed down a bit, maybe I can get her to stop and we can wait here until morning. If I could climb the tree, I'd be safe from any monsters below while I slept on a branch. My only worries were what to do with Epona.

"Okay, girl... Whoa… Ease up." Finally, like I never thought she would, the filly slowed to a complete and utter halt, huffing and puffing with near-exhaustion. Without any further delay on my behalf, I dismounted as quickly as I feasibly could, landing with a crunch on thick unkempt grass. "Oomph! J-Jeez." Holding my rear, my muscles and body were incredibly sore from being constantly jostled by Epona's long-term galloping. "Oww… Oww… Oh, it hurts so much." Beside me, as I continued to stretch my back and rub my forehead where the branch hit me, Epona walked a few feet away. First, She sniffed something that was lying on the ground, blending in with vegetation. "My hips are killing me." Due to my own distracting pain, I didn't pay any attention to her for a moment until she neighed for my focus, leaving me to turn to investigate. "What is it? There's no time to eat grass, we have to hide before that Wolfos gets us." Once I was close enough, I realized it wasn't grass and approached to see what looked like the distinctive floppy green hat Link and the Kokiri wear. "Huh?"

Since it was so out of place, I decided to pick it up. It looked exactly like Link's and even made me suddenly feel like I might be close to wherever he is, if it is indeed his. Knowing exactly how to figure out if it is his, I decided to use something I know only because of how close to him I was during the time I trained him how to properly ride Epona. Holding the hat to my nose, inhaling the scent, I was momentarily blessed by the gratifying aroma of freshly washed linen, pine, and a tinge of sweat; all the exact same as Link's scent. "Link…" I said, while feeling embarrassed that I was able to tell it was his "Epona, this is Link's!" Looking around, a little ways forward toward the tree in the center of this miniature meadow, was what looked like his Hylian Shield that he told me he bought from the Bazaar in the Marketplace of Castle Town for a whopping eighty Rupees. "Oh, no! He must be nearby!"

Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming amount of relief, while at the same time, quite a bit of shame for doubting Epona in the first place. If I had had enough courage, I could have ridden here without all the drama, without the fear of Stalchildren, Wolfos, or any curse. All of that crying made me feel like a weak sissy-girl, but it was a great feeling when I found his hat. "Link!? Are you around here!?" As I made my way closer, my heart grew heavy at the discovery of it indeed being Link's Shield; not a Hylian Shield as I had assumed, but his custom made, outrageously priced at four hundred and fifty rupees, Hero's Shield. "Heaven forbid if anything happened to you." With another ferocious howl, a bloodcurdling shriek from an unkown animal was heard, as if it had been caught by the creature doing all of the howling. Epona and I both froze in place to listen to the nearby struggle of life and death, prey and predator, dinner and diner. A few snarls later and the woods were quiet again, leaving me shivering in fright. "T-That could have been me."

"L-Link, please be close by." Even though I certainly wasn't a Hylian Knight, I'd seen Link use his shield enough to know that I simply had to slide my arm through the straps in order to hold it properly. I chose my left arm since I'm right handed, using it more so. The metals the shield was created from made it heavy, but, that just proved it could deflect an attack from a possible Wolfos, if I just so happen to run into one. "Come on, Epona… Let's go find Link…. Link, where are you!?" Knowing that the Wolfos could hear my shouting wasn't a good thing to be aware of, especially after having just heard the agony from whatever critter was likely torn to shreds just a few minutes ago. Considering this, it wasn't a surprise I nearly jumped out of my skin and/or almost wet my panties when a long moan came from around the center of the meadow. "W-What was that!?" My right hand clasped itself over my mouth as I stared wide-eyed in the direction of the large tree in the middle. 'It didn't sound like a Wolfos.' Taking into account that this place is the Forbidden Forest, it could literally be anything; even something that I didn't know existed.

'Link told me that he's fought zombies before… I didn't believe him for a while. ReDeads are supposed to be only legend.' Paranoia littered my mind in unescapable waves as I imagined a ReDead crouching behind the tree, waiting for me to come find it before grabbing me and sucking all my life out, leaving me as nothing but a husk. 'Oh no… No, no, no, no, no! What could possibly be moaning like that, other than a zombie!?' Like I'd walked straight into a trap, the Wolfos in the distance howled again, making me take a step forward; and, in response, the crunch of grass beneath my feet made whatever it is residing by the tree let out another grueling moan of agony. 'By the Goddesses, I'm surrounded out here!' Epona's ears stayed stiff as she too analyzed the surroundings. Part of me wanted to hop on her again and make an attempt to ride her out of here now that she's calm and under control. However, coming so far and finding these clues would mean absolutely nothing if I left now.

"Come on, Epona. We'll go together." I said while lowering my hand from my mouth. "There's no other choice." The filly snorted before waiting for me to take the lead, something that, at this moment, I didn't feel too grateful for. Both of us slowly crept forward, trying to stay as quite as we could with my feet and her hooves inching in the direction where the moan came from. "L-Link?" This time, instead of a moan, there was a long pause before what sounded like a single deeply congested cough. My legs shook as I walked closer, shivering in fright over the possibility of exactly what it is that I'm going to find. 'Daddy, I wish you were here! I'd even settle on Ingo! Anybody!' As I neared the tree, I almost tripped over something lying on the ground, making a metal clank prior to me trying to catch my balance. "What the-…?"

Below me, when I looked down, was a small short-sword that I'd seen before. Again, I wasn't a Hylian Knight, but, I immediately equipped myself in a slightly awkward fashion. Never before had I been called to arms, and it didn't feel right holding it in my hand. Yet, I can't allow anything to hurt me, for Dad's sake and the ranch's. 'I think this is Link's as well.' Holding it more like a dagger and giving a few extraordinarily brief practice stabs, I moved on closer to the tree where more moaning groans were emanating from; praying all the while for my own safety. "Link?" I spoke louder, freezing in place afterward when things grew quiet again. The tree itself was massive, three times thicker than the surrounding ones. From the vantage point I was standing at, it looked like there was an opening through the bark, like a small slit where it's been partially hollowed out. The closer I drew to it, the more I was able to make out frightening drag marks on the ground, from twenty feet away to the tree itself. 'Oh no… This doesn't look good.'

Once my hand touched the tree, I inched along the trunk while staring at where the drag marks began. Covered in dirt and grass was an ocarina, one that looked particularly fancy, being blue in colour with a golden embroidered Triforce emblem around the base of the mouthpiece. 'All of these things are Link's, that's his ocarina… It's proof he's around here.' With highest of hopes, the best thing I could do was pray as I came to the entrance in the bark, pray that Link is nearby instead of some lurking ReDead moaning from death while waiting for its next victim; who just so happens to be me. The moaning itself was becoming shallower, as if whoever or whatever was fading away. Despondency and anguish were profoundly rooted within it, as if it was the sound of one being tormented by suffering a slow death, yet, holding out hope that it'll make it, clinging onto the last of its life. 'Come on, Malon… Keep it together.'

'Instead of standing here contemplating and rambling on in my head about how scary everything is, I should just go find out… I-It can't be that hard to use this sword and shield.' With my heart racing rapidly, I continued to struggle with myself to make a move. Even though I definitely wanted to see what it was that was groaning, I was also terrified of potential monsters that might overpower me within seconds, leaving me defenseless and looking tasty. "Okay… I can do this." I whispered to myself while breathing deeply, taking a few breathes to hype myself up for anything. "On three… One… Two… T-T… Three!" Epona watched in wonder as I spun around to face the entrance while holding the sword up in the same dagger-like fashion I did before, staring all the while into the near darkness until I gasped at what I saw.

Leaned up against the inside trunk of the tree, was an extremely disheveled Link. "LINK!" I screamed to the top of my lungs, thanking the Goddesses while in utter disbelief that I was able to actually find him after going through this whole ordeal. "By the Goddesses, I found you!" Instantly I ran to him, crouching beside him while he continued to moan all those sounds I'd been hearing. "Oh, no! What happened to you!?" He looked like he'd been here for quite a while, appearing dirty, bruised, and dehydrated. There was something more, though. His eyes were closed and his skin was blue and puffy, as well as cold to the touch. When I held my hand to his chest, he felt like he barely had a heart beat at all, even his breathing was incredibly shallow. A tiny trickle of blood was dried on his upper lip. Below, between his legs, was a puddle where the red plasma had accumulated when it was fresh. Now though, it looked like gooey chunks of gel, revolting to say the least.

On the left side of his forehead, he had what appeared to be a deep gash, possibly where he had fallen off Epona, if that's what happened. Then again, whatever's happening isn't normal, not by any means. "Oh no! I don't really know what to do!" His eyes suddenly shot open and he coughed roughly, spitting out a bit of blood near my boot. "R-Romani…" He spoke with a coarse voice. "What are you d-d…doing here? Don't you know the moon i-is going to crash into us? Go to Cremia; you t..two enjoy a nice glass of chateau romani and get a g-g-great night's rest." His teeth chattered as his eyes stayed red and glazed over, as if he wasn't really staring at anything at all. "D-Don't worry… I'll stop the S-Skull Kid and get back Majora's Mask… All… All I need, all I need is three days." I had no clue who or what he was talking about. I've never heard of anyone called 'Romani' or 'Cremia'. Neither has anyone ever said anything about a 'Majora's Mask', and the moon most certainly wasn't falling.

My concern grew as I looked around the hollowed out tree for any signs as to what exactly happened. To the side was what appeared to be a jar full of fireflies, the only thing providing any light at all. Above him were drawings of different things, carved in the wood; a young boy resembling Link, a Skull Kid, two fairies, and four strange looking gargantuan, orange-skinned, humanoid figures. Other than that, nothing else around was unnatural from the rest of the forest.

"Link, can you hear me? It's Malon… Come on, wake up!" My ears tingled in an odd way as I faintly picked up a sound coming from far away. It was high-pitched, on the other hand, still indecipherable. Regardless of whatever it is, I had to figure some way out to get Link on Epona. There was nothing I could do to help him here in this forest. The only thing I can do is carry him to safety, to civilization, where hopefully medicine will have a cure for this goddess-awful disease. "No!" Link suddenly shouted, not directly to me, but to nobody in particular. "You don't understand! I… I have the power within me now; I have the ability to control it… M…Majora's Mask, I've defeated it…. I-I-I became a Fierce Deity… A FIERCE DEITY! FIERCE DEITY!" His delusional yelling ended abruptly as he coughed up blood, leaving me to wipe my face off without being disgusted. It wasn't really his fault, but, I was more than glad that he stopped announcing our location to the world with nonsense about a 'Fierce Deity'. "Link, you have to wake up!"

My ears sensed a sound of movement, very slight, making me begin to get a feeling that something or someone was behind me. 'W-Wha-… Is… Is someone behind me?' The sensations made my eye twitch a bit, as well as my blood turn cold. Who or what it is most likely isn't going to be friendly. After all, if it did this to Link, then it must be extraordinarily dangerous. 'Oh, by the Goddesses! What if it's a deranged killer living out his dreams in the isolation of the forest!? He's going to kill me and eat me! I'll just be another Stalchild wandering the woods in torment and pain! No-No-No-No! I don't want to die!' Somehow, I had to figure out a way to summon the courage to turn around, I had to defend myself and not just let this psychopath murder me like some ragdoll who didn't ever even expect it. "He's not going to wake up, you know?" A warped and muffled boy-like voice from behind me unpredictably said, leaving me to scream and spin around as fast as I could. I smashed the face of whoever this was with the shield, forcing him back against the bark hard enough for him to hurt from it.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I screamed, as the person held his face while squirming on the ground. He was short in stature, wearing a red hat and cloak which covered an under layer of clothing comprised of a straw-like material. Other than that, there weren't any weapons on him from first glance. "Waaauhaha! My face, my face! You broke my gorgeous face!" My breathing gradually slowed from the excitement, as the being began to sob with agony. "What did you do to Link!?" I asked him as he groaned. Without any more delay, I quickly bent down to pick up the Kokiri Sword, just in case this guy tries anything stupid. "I didn't do anything to him!" He replied. When I glanced back at Link, the boy's eyes were closed again and he wasn't moving, making me fear the worse. "Well, he didn't do this to himself!" Even though I was terrified, I bluffed my way through this a bit by holding up the sword in that same dagger-like position. "Don't lie to me! I'll kill you for what you've done!" The being continued to hold his face while rolling on the ground in tears. "I didn't do anything! He's turning!"

'Turning?' I thought as I lowered the sword. Although this guy scared me half to death, I started to feel bad for him now. If he truly didn't do anything to Link, then he might be able to at least answer a few questions for me. With a sigh, I asked "Are… Are you okay?" He sniffled while responding immediately "N-No! You broke my face!" Since I was in no mood to toy around, I figured he just had a busted nose or something from the shield. "Let me see it." Proceeding another minute, he quit squirming, and then stood up prior to uncovering his face, shocking me and making my heart thump as it looked almost like a wooden scarecrow with a bird's beak for a mouth. "GHAA! WHAT ARE YOU!?" He ceased crying all together and merely laughed in a playful manner, slapping his knee before flipping closer to me. "Haha! I'm just kidding; you didn't break my face… I'm a Skull Kid. Pleasuuure to make your acquaintance!" My jaw dropped in horror despite the fact that all he did was do a little jig and then hold out his hand, as if he expected me to shake it as some sign of friendship.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I held the sword back up yet again, scared of him in a strange kind of way, simply because he's a Skull Kid. He only cocked his head to the side while reaching into his tattered coat pocket. I might not be very intimidating, but, I certainly wasn't foolish. "No! Keep your hands where I can see them or I'll have your head!" He stared at me as I mentally smacked myself over the poor choice of words. 'Or I'll have your head? Come on, Malon! What's wrong with you!? Who am I, the King of Hyrule now!?' After a few more seconds, he pulled out a wooden flute and began playing a gentle melody. "Have no fear, my dear!" He spoke afterward "I'm not going to hurt you. I only wish to play… You see, I'm merely a lost Kokiri who left the Great Deku Tree. That very often leaves me lonely… Hmm… But, now that you're here, how about we play hide-and-go-seek!? Ooh! Or, how about tag!? Or… Or maybe a race! I bet I'm faster than you! Hehe! Boys rule, girls drool… All of that sort of good stuff! Don't be a chicken! *Cluck**Cluck**Cluck**Bowk**Bowk*! Hehe!" I didn't know much of anything about Skull Kids, so I wasn't sure if this was normal behaviour or not. It certainly didn't seem like it in my own opinion; this being is an absolute lunatic. "No way! You stay away from me! Do you hear!?"

He stopped playing the flute as I bent down to nudge Link, attempting to wake him up. For a moment, my fears grew, making me shake him harder when he didn't respond. Soon enough though, he came to with a deep groan just as the Skull Kid sighed. "He's not going to wake up… He's turning." Again, I didn't understand what he was talking about. However, I wasn't going to give up on Link. "What do you mean, he's turning!?" He took the jar of fireflies before jumping up high inside the tree, much higher than anyone I've ever seen jump, and then simply floated in mid-air, astonishing me beyond all comprehension. "Don't you know? I mean, it's common knowledge… The Great Deku Tree warns everyone, even the Kokiri do." My patience with this guy was wearing extremely thin. In spite of that, there's not much I can do since he's hovering twenty feet above me. "Just tell me!"

As if he was telling a story, the skull Kid floated along the inside of the tree trunk, illuminating the bark to reveal more carvings. There were hundreds of them, all depicting different things. The one in particular that he stopped at appeared to be of a man sitting on a tree stump while moping. Then, the one next to that, with an arrow, is of a skeleton. "Anybody who comes into the forest will be lost. Everybody will become a Stalfos. Everybody, Stalfos." The lump in my throat made it painful to swallow both my saliva and the information. "S-Stalfos?" With shocking hesitation, I glanced back at Link in horror, trying my hardest to understand everything that's happening and what it is that I should do. "No…" I said while he nodded "No… No way… Link! Wake up! Why!? Why would you do something like this to him, you monster!?" The Skull Kid narrowed his eyes "Whoa… Hey, easy… I'm not a monster, and I didn't do this to him." Tears flowed down my face as he landed on the ground like a feather, without so much as stirring any dust. "Then who did!? What happened to him!?"

The Skull Kid walked over toward the entrance of the tree before peeking out to stare up at the stars in a way that made it seem like he was looking at the moon. "The Lost Woods happened to him…" The realization hit me that the curse was true and that I myself needed to get out of here before I turn into a Stalchild. "I tracked him for miles after seeing him unconscious on top of that wild beast of a creature you own… He looked like he'd been riding for a while, so, when I managed to finally get him off, I took him here where I've looked after him since; about three days ago." Everything was spiraling out of control and I had no idea what to do. All that I could muster was the ability to listen to what the Skull Kid was saying as he spun around to walk closer to us.

"The first day he ate the food I brought him with a bit of assistance, but, after nightfall he lost all awareness… He's still my friend though!" Again, he started getting weird. "Ooh! Hehe, I even read him my favourite story that I made up all on my own! It's so great!" He clapped his hands before trying approach us, only to have me raise the shield again, frightening him a bit, taking into account what I did the last time. I wasn't about to let him pull one over on me, this might all be a trick. "It's okay, look… I wanted to show you this carving." He pointed to the pictures of himself, Link, two fairies, and the giants. "See? It's about a boy who transforms into different races to stop the moon from falling… It's a deep story about the struggle of life and death, all that good stuff that my listeners love! I even volunteered to be the bad guy! Hehe!" For just a second, I remembered Link saying something in his delirium about the moon falling; then, I was forced back into reality by the Skull Kid playing his flute cheerfully. "How about we become friends too? Come on, I'm really a nice person. I promise! I'll even tell you my story as well!"

"NO!" I screamed, pushing him back as more tears cascaded down my cheeks. "I want Link! I want him to be okay! Please! Is there anything that I can do!?" Now that I rejected him and he can see my obvious despair, the Skull Kid scratched the back of his head while staring at me. "No… Not really." At that moment, I broke down into long sobs, afraid that I'd lost any faith in rescuing Link. I came all this way and now he's going to wind up turning into a Stalfos right before my very eyes. If at any point the Goddesses were listening to prayers, now's the time in which I have hope they might choose. "Oh, Link! I'm so sorry…" With sniffles and salty weeping, I held his left hand, entwining our fingers together. "Why did you come into the woods!? Why!?" Behind me, the Skull Kid played his flute while pacing around the tree's insides. For a second, I wondered if the woodland imp even cared about Link's condition since he was playing music instead of morning over Link. "He said something about a fairy, but, he was probably hallucinating… It's part of the process. The Kokiri could tell you more… I never really paid attention to the details when I was around."

If I couldn't do anything, then I don't really see what a bunch of other kids could do, even if they weren't the same as us Hylians. "They might even know the recipe for the cure." Upon hearing that, I almost choked in both surprise and anger that I wasn't informed of a cure prior to my weeping. "Why didn't you tell me there was a cure!?" Proceeding a solid minute of silence, he awkwardly cocked his head with a response. "Huh? Oh, wait… I did…... Just now, remember? Hehe." If he wasn't so creepy, I'd get close enough to personally chop his head off, simply to make him be quiet. Somehow, I had to figure out a way to get Link back to the Kokiri Village where someone might help. 'Now that I think about it, that fairy from the green-haired girl earlier today acted like she recognized Link's name, and Link always said he came from the village.' Once my mind was dead set on what I had to do, I whistled for Epona. Although she didn't want to, she was able to fit inside the tree enough for me to be able to transport Link. With any luck, she won't freak out and run off beforehand.

"What are you doing?" The Skull Kid asked, conspicuously nervous about Epona, who seemed just as disturbed by his presence as me. "I'm taking him to the Kokiri Village." Instantly he jumped into the air, making Epona whinny while rearing up in apprehension. "What? But… But you guys are my friends. You can't leave now." Whenever he said that, something gave me the feeling that he might try and stop us. If that's the case, I'll be ready to use this sword on him without any hesitation whatsoever. There's nothing in this world that's going to stop me now from getting Link to safety. "Don't try and stop me or I'll make you into a scarecrow! Look, can't you see that he needs help?" The Skull Kid drifted around us in the air as I grabbed Link by his shoulders and lifted him up a sufficient amount to drag. "But, I've been taking good care of him! He's fine, just relax… Let's play a game." He smiled, although it did absolutely nothing to assure me of his friendliness. If I could convince him otherwise, I may be able to get out of here without dealing with the stress of a sudden battle; what would be my first fight.

"Mr. Skull Kid-thing… err… guy, look… Don't you want him to get better?" He raised a wooden eyebrow while turning his vision toward Link, who was completely unconscious. "Huh?" While tugging Link further, I continued to explain, talking my way out of a possibly hostile situation. "He's sick. If I can get him better, then he'll be able to play with you even more, instead of turning into a nasty Stalfos that'll just want to kill us." He blinked a few times while taking another minute to let everything I said fully soak in. "Hmm… That's true, I would like for him to play hide-and-seek with me, or even tag… And, Stalfos _are_ nasty… Plus, being killed hurts! Okay-Okay, you're right! Let's get him some help before he turns." Now that he'd finally seen my side of it, he swooped down to assist me a bit with lifting Link up onto Epona. "Easy, girl." I said, while petting her head, keeping her calm as Skull Kid held Link up while I mounted the saddle. "How will you get him to hold on?"

As I adjusted myself on the saddle, I realized that I had to find some way to get Link to hold on, or else he'd just fall off the moment Epona begins moving. If I had something to tie his hands together, I knew that might work. "I know what I could use." The orange scarf around my neck would probably be the best thing that I could use to tie his hands around me. Once again, something of my late mother's would come in handy during my lifetime. The Skull Kid watched as I untied it and then placed Link's hands around my waist before wrapping the scarf around them; knotting it to make sure it wouldn't come undone. I'll admit that it would be embarrassing if he was awake, as I'd never had someone hold onto me like this before. "You'll come back to visit, right?" The Skull Kid abruptly spoke, breaking me out of thought. Even though he was helping and didn't seem to be as hostile as I thought he'd be; it still seemed like a good idea to just agree so I could get out of here. "Yeah… As soon as I can get him some help, we'll be back to keep you company."

He smiled and followed as I whipped the reins a bit to tell Epona to move out of the tree and back out into the meadow. The air was still crisp and the moon could be seen in the corner of the sky, off in the east, leaving me to believe that it was somewhere around eight o'clock at night. "I'll help you out with directions!" In an instant, he flew up into the sky and looked around before coming back down. "You're going to want to head south from here to get to Kokiri Village… I'll mark trees with paint for you if you want, that way you surely won't get lost!" Considering being alone in a cursed forest at night, it would be best if I had as much company as possible, even if that company is a weirdo who's not quite right in the head. "Thank you… Alright, Epona… Giddy up!" With more rein whipping, the filly slowly moved forward back toward the way we came. She'd traveled many miles already, and there's no telling how much food or water she's had as of lately, so I'm well aware of the fact that she's probably very nearly drop dead exhausted. However, I had no choice other than to leave as I couldn't stay here to succumb to whatever ailment this forest forces upon people. "Gallop!"

Along with a neigh, she eventually brought her speed up to a canter until the crunching grass from the meadow came to an end and the Skull Kid zoomed passed me, waving playfully prior to dipping his finger in some paint he appeared to be holding in the palm of his hand. "Hold on, Link…" I said with more whipping to tell Epona to go faster, but, she couldn't seem to muster much more than this, only quickening her pace ever so slightly. Link, on the other hand, moaned while breathing extremely shallowly, barely enough for me to feel as his chest rose with repeated laboured wheezing. Provided that I wasn't being lied to, the Kokiri should have some sort of cure for this 'turning into a Stalfos' thing that's happening. The only worries I held were that his stage had reached a point where it was untreatable. "I'm going to get you out of here and you'll be back to normal in no time."

"Nnn…" He groaned "T-The… The four giants c-c-can stop the moon from f…falling, I just know i-it." That Skull Kid's story must have gotten through to him on some level and now he's stuck thinking about it. Part of it made me curious as to of exactly what it is that's going on inside of his mind. Was he in some sort of daze, a state of twilight, or completely and utterly delirious, imagining he's in another world, like a dream. "Shh, it's okay… Just rest, you'll be safe and sound soon." He continued to mumble something else about moon children before losing consciousness again. Epona huffed as the Skull Kid marked multiple trees with paint and then slowed down enough for us to catch up. "I can only go so far, the last two miles toward Kokiri village will be entirely up to you." I stared at him and asked "Why?"

"I'm a Skull Kid… We're not accepted by Kokiri anymore because we're too mischievous and unstable." Hearing that, it's obvious why, especially in regards to everything that I've seen. Though, since he hasn't tried to kill me, I'm thankful now that he was here. If it wasn't for him, Link might not have made it, seeing as how he was initially completely exposed to the elements. "Thank you." I suddenly spoke, surprising him a bit. "Huh?" Once more, I repeated myself, just to show a bit of gratitude for his assistance. "Thank you… for taking care of my friend." That strange smile of his took form on his beak-like lips as Epona finally sped up more, galloping now. "You're very welcome." After a few minutes of staring, he swooped down beside me and just hovered there "My name's Timi… Or, was… I just thought I'd tell you that. It's been a while since I've told anyone; a good fifty or so years." For a couple of moments, I was stunned that he said fifty, as he seemed childish, including in voice and body. However, either he's lying or just able to live a long time. "My name's Malon; and my friend here is called Link."

Off in the distance, a howl echoed through the woods, making both of us turn our heads in the direction it came from in advance to him laughing softly. "So… Is he your boyfriend? You two do look cute together." My cheeks burned red on that as it certainly wasn't something I was expecting him to say. "No!"

He smirked as I continued to feel embarrassed at his question. Thinking of Link in that way made my heart race a bit. Even though I was quick to reject, deep down inside, I had to question myself to find out if there was indeed anything I felt for him. After all, I did just put myself in life-threatening danger in order to come find him; I even directly disobeyed Dad without any regard whatsoever. "Hehe… Sure, if you say so." My blush stayed just as obvious while I looked away from him, still embarrassed beyond all means. "Link's just my friend!" In response to what I said, I felt like strangling myself when my inner-voice said 'Even if he is cute.'

"Alright, Alright… I believe you." Abruptly, another howl came from ahead, frightening Epona some while alerting us. "There's a lot of Wolfos out tonight." An obvious statement that I could've lived without, but, I was glad he was here with me. The notion that one could be close by, stalking us, soon popped into my mind and refused to leave. "Yeah…" Something was off, I could just sort of sense it; kind of like that feeling people get when they're being stared at from behind. I did have Link's sword and shield on me. However, as evident by my terrible shield posture and grip on the sword's handle, I highly doubt that I'd be able to properly defend myself the way I would need to if it was a fast moving monster. "Anyway, like I was saying…" The Skull Kid, Timi, resumed. "Your 'Link', is quite a special kid… You have a good reason for being fond of him." Even though I already knew that Link was special in his own way, I somehow got the impression that he was talking about more than just what I know. "What do you mean?"

He yawned before rising further up into the air, drifting over to my right side instead of my left. "Can't you tell? He's just special… He has a purpose; he's unique in just about every possible way that you can imagine." Epona didn't particularly enjoy his strange and jerky movements, but, she kept going full speed. While everything was going good, that feeling of being watched was the only thing left that gave me a sense of immediate danger. I turned my head to look behind me, noticing that Link was still completely unconscious, leaving me to analyze our surroundings for who or what it is that's keeping its eyes on me. "How do you know?" I asked just to try and get my mind off the sensation. The Skull Kid moved onward then proceeded to mark more trees, like he was leaving a path anyway despite leading me on his own.

"The Great Deku Tree once said that an outsider, a Hylian, with heroic blood blessed by the three Goddesses, would one day live with the Kokiri… Your friend Link may dress like a Kokiri, but, he isn't… I can smell the difference." Keeping my eyes ahead of us, I wondered how much of what he said could be considered noteworthy. Link did live with the Kokiri, and I could probably validate the part about what this 'Great Deku Tree' guy-thing said by asking one of the Kokiri. Plus, on top of that, Link himself proclaimed to be on a great adventure to save the kingdom; although, at the time, I didn't believe him and neither did my Dad. All of this has been in my mind before; once I realized it, I couldn't help other than to wonder why. "Whatever, I'm not talking to you anymore." He chuckled before making another tree with paint. "Well Exuuuse me! Sheesh… Two hundred and something years and girls still haven't changed their sassy ways!"

.

[Time: 9:02 P.M. - Ten Minutes Later]

.

A howl from behind me took away the previous peace of the nighttime forest. Timi was still with me, but, already warned of nearing the point where he must depart and return home. Whatever happens from then on is entirely up to me. "That one was really close!" I said while turning my head to check on Link's condition, which had not improved in the least. "Yeah… They become more active as the night progresses, until Midnight, when they're at their peak of activity." Hearing that brought me no comfort; then again, I have a definite reason for being paranoid, so I'm not losing my mind. I'll only have to go a few miles on my own. With any luck, I'll have the Goddesses on my side. "A-Are you sure you can't stay with me until we reach the village?" I asked with a hint of plea in my voice. "I'm afraid not… You see, it's not only the Kokiri who that I'm avoiding, it's the Great Deku Tree's magic… It changes us, and… well, I don't feel like going through the process of things that happen to Skull Kids who come back."

Mentally, I was feeling a bit scared, yet, also knew that I had to prevail in order to save Link. "You're almost to the village… All you have to do is continue going straight for a few miles and you'll eventually come to a clearing." As soon as he began to slow down, I knew that it was time for him to leave, even if it was sooner than I thought. Epona was breathing rapidly, thus, I decided that we could take a short break. She slowed to a halt as soon as I pulled back on the reins, showing the complete opposite personality of what she displayed earlier. "Whoa… Rest, girl." Timi marked the tree next to us with a big 'X' before using a leaf to wipe his hands on. "I'll have to head back; I'm already beginning to feel woozy." He blinked a few times before approaching us. I kept Epona calm by petting her head, not letting her focus on anything else but brief recuperation. Link wasn't awake; however, I know that he would have appreciated everything the Skull Kid has done for him. As he laid his left hand on Link's shoulder, he said "Get better, buddy… So we can play tag and you can listen to me play my flute while I tell you my story again!"

A small smile formed on my lips as he turned to look at me. "Thank you, Timi." He returned the smile prior to letting go of Link to float back the way we previously came. "You're welcome, Malon… You and your boyfriend come again! Stay safe!" My smile disappeared to be replaced with a blush as I whipped the reins and shouted back "He's… not… my… boyfriend!" His odd laughter could be heard while he drifted off into the forest's misty background. After that, I was alone again; in a certain sense that is, considering Link's uselessness in this condition. Epona obeyed the command of the reins and once more started running at a canter. 'That's two people now that have said something about us…' I thought to occupy myself, referring to Link. 'Dad teased both of us nonstop about getting married and such… Ughh!' Despite my mind going crazy with erratic thoughts, I shook my head to pay attention as I caught notice of something that moved in a bush up ahead.

Epona's ears twitched some as she sensed the same movement. More howls ensued, seemingly from every direction. "Oh no…. Faster, Epona! Gallop!" Timi had left not two minutes ago and I'm already terrified that I'm going to get my head ripped off by a Wolfos. Thankfully, to bring a tiny bit of closure, an owl flew out of the bush that moved with a rat in its talons; leaving me to rest assured that it's not a monster. On the other hand, there was a worsening paranoia feeling going on inside me as I kept glancing over my shoulder to check what's behind me. "Go away!" I yelled just in case there indeed was something stalking me. Whatever it was, I hoped that it wasn't hungry. "Nnn… All of the masks belong to the H-Happy Mask Salesman." Link abruptly said in delirium before laying his head on my shoulder.

Upfront, utterly unexpectedly, Epona slid to a near halt, neighed, and reared up; leaving me to watch as a beast on four legs quickly ran across the way we were going to disappear in shrubbery on the side. "What was that!?" My fears were soon exposed as reality when the familiar howling from earlier sounded off to the side of us. The creature must have been truly stalking me the entire time, watching and waiting for the right moment. It surely must have found that moment when Timi left, allowing me to be near defenseless. "WOLFOS! Go, Epona! Go! Go! GO! GALLOP!" She dashed forward, running at full speed, becoming wild again in the presence of a savage animal that's a grave threat to all three of us. 'Why now!?' I thought while gritting my teeth, clenching them as tight as I could in frustration. 'Why did a Wolfos have to appear now when I'm so close!?' The fiercest snarl I'd ever heard in my life resonated throughout the woods as the beast itself appeared running beside us, chasing us with evil intent in its eyes and foaming drool dripping from its maw. Seeing as how my cover was completely blown and I was sure that it was hunting us, I screamed to the top of my lungs, praying inside all the while that someone would help.

"GO AWAY! SOMEBODY, HELP! HEEELP!" My shouting did nothing other than entice it as it sensed my fear as well as my weakness. Slowly but surely, it crept closer despite Epona's quick bursts of speed that she was performing in an attempt to evade it at all costs. While thinking semi-coherently, I readied the shield to repel a possible attack, needing to protect Link with every inch of strength in my body. "GET AWAY YOU NASTY MUTT! BAD DOGGY! BAD!" Keeping my eye on it proved difficult as it traversed the ground erratically, jumping side to side and even disappearing on the occasion to pop out elsewhere. This thing wasn't doing all of that for no reason, it was using its skills to hunt us down. Judging by the blood on its fur, it certainly wasn't new to doing any of this and would probably love a delicious horse with Hylians as a tasty appetizer.

"LINK! WAKE UP, PLEASE!" Though I knew he wouldn't, I figured I'd give it a try. Shivering in fear, again I prayed as the beast closed in with a loud growl, readying itself to make a kill by beginning to open its mouth. Never had I encountered a Wolfos before, taking this into consideration, I was mortified when it came close enough that it leaned up on its hind legs; now taking on the form of a werewolf-like creature. Somehow it was able to continue running just as fast as well. Again, I screamed, fearing that I was about to get snatched up by the monster. "GO AWAY!" Before it could attack, Epona swerved around a tree to try and lose it. Unfortunately, it did little more than slow it down as it resumed running on all fours just to catch up to us. The snarls and growls it let out made the hair on the back of my neck stick up. 'Farore, please protect me from this beast!' Lingering behind, it showed off with a jumping maneuver that allowed it to bounce off of an incoming tree in order to land closer to us, close enough to hear its jaws snap as it strained to try and bite Epona's tail.

When it tried the same attack, this time, it received a swift kick in the face from Epona for the effort. A shrill yelp could be heard as it slowed down a tiny bit, only to roar at us in anger. "HELP!" I continued to scream all the while, desperately hoping that the village would be in sight extraordinarily soon. "SOMEBODY, HELP! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GOLDEN GODDESSES, HELP!" In my imagination, the angel of death loomed above me as the Wolfos ran up to my side with its eyes directly on me, no longer with its focus on Epona. During the moments our vision stayed connected, I could see the primal hatred it held for us, fueled mindlessly by the instinctual urge to eat and devour to keep itself alive. All courage within me faded into white as I felt more like everything was a dream, surreal and nearly unbelievable. Around me, time seemed to slow down as the beast slowly raised itself onto its hind legs again, while reeling back its clawed paw in preparation to slice my head off.

Everything I'd ever experienced prior to now flashed before my eyes, leaving me to literally zone out until Link's movement brought out a hasty, last moment decision to raise the shield and cower behind it instead of accepting death. Once the beast made its move, it lunged at me with a heavy swipe of its paw. The contact made between its claws and the shield clanked loudly, sounding as if two swords struck together. Though it failed to get to me, the force alone was almost enough to push me off Epona. "Oomph! Jeez, now I know why Link loves shields!" Epona squealed as it tried to get her, only for me to smash it in the head multiple times with the edge of the shield. "NO! NO-NO-NO-NO!" Eventually it whimpered and backed off again. Although, it was clear as day that it wasn't going to give up its meal, I also wasn't going to give up on my rescue mission either.

Never in my life had I killed something before, not even a chicken. All beheading at the ranch was done by Dad or Ingo and I never had the stomach to stick around to watch. However, in this instance, as a matter of life and death, I knew in my heart as I clutched Link's sword, if I had to, I wouldn't hesitate to stab the Wolfos as much as possible until it ceased breathing. "GO AWAY!" Similar to before, it ran on all fours until it managed to catch up to us, approaching my right side this time instead of left. I held onto the reins with one hand while readying the sword with my other. This would be it, the time I had to protect myself, and kill something to do it. Due to its close proximity, when it opened its mouth, I could see the row of razor sharp teeth lined up in perfect unison. As I raised the sword in preparation for an attack, I stared directly at its extra-large fangs, while its putrid breath waffed up my nostrils and subconsciously made me gag. "TAKE THIS!" Using as much strength as I could muster, I thrusted the sword downward on top of his snout, slicing it deep enough for him to holler in pain as well as fall back to recuperate. "YEAH! AND, DON'T COME BACK!"

Blood dripped from its nose, down into its mouth, as it continued to chase us with even more motivation to kill. It wasn't going to give up. To my misfortune, it looks like I may have underestimated its intelligence as well, as it unleashed a piercing howl that echoed through the woods louder than my own screaming. From the sound of it, I'd say that he was calling more Wolfos for help. Something like that was about the worst of luck at this time. If more come, I will definitely be outnumbered and outmatched, allowing them to take down all three of us. "Oh no! I'm so screwed!" Way out in the mist, beyond eyesight, I could hear yet another howl respond to the first, meaning that at least one was on the way. "Where is that village!? How much longer do we have to go until we're there!?" Epona snorted then huffed while still desperately attempting to escape. At some point, this would end one way or another, as she couldn't keep up this galloping for much longer before reaching sheer collapse from massive fatigue; in fact, since she's a Filly, I'm surprised she was able to go this far.

The Wolfos from before was still hot on my trail, chomping its teeth every now and then as it came close enough to try and take a bite out of one of us. Ultimately, after giving up on Epona, it repeated the exact same steps as previously; running up beside Epona, with me as its envisioned target. For a second time, I raised the sword with full intent to use it to defend myself and Link. Watching it rise up on its hind legs into that werewolf-like form was intimidating, but, I won't be easily persuaded, even if it could probably still sense my prodigious dread. When it tried to strike me with another swipe of its gnarly claws, I lifted the shield to protect myself, successfully blocking his attack on me. Yet, to my dismay, I failed to fully guard Link, as the monsters claws slid across the shield surface before scraping his right shoulder, ripping straight through the fabric of his tunic with no effort what so ever. "AAAAHHHHHHHH! AHH! Ooooooh… Oooh…." His reaction didn't wake him up, although, my heart sank in my chest regardless when I heard him yell in pain. Looking back, four scratches were ripped into his skin, allowing more of his blood to ooze out and soak into his dirty tunic. "YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, cursing it with my foul language.

Plunging my sword forward, I was left no excuse inside and simply decided to get it over with, wanting to kill this monstrous beast to keep ourselves alive. This time around, tactlessly, I missed and it jumped back far enough to evade me, making me scream out again. "GHAA! I HATE YOU!" Worsening my problems tenfold, a howl from the left of me signified that another Wolfos in the area had indeed responded to the first's earlier call for assistance. "DAMMIT!" Immediately after the second Wolfos appeared, I panicked further and lost control of the situation again. Concerned for Link and myself, it was devastating to my morale for the imminent threat to be closing in on us, leaving me with nothing to do other than to bust out in tears while yelling for help one more time. "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP US!"

"YAA! YAA!" I heard multiple boys' voices say before something erupted into a blinding flash on impact beside me and in front of the first Wolfos. Instantly, it yelped and spun around as more of the same objects were thrown at it by someone from somewhere. "YAA! YAA! GET OUT OF HERE! YAA! The Wolfos tucked its tail between its legs and yelped again when more objects snapped near and even on it. Though it tried to come back for another round of attacks, one well-placed shot in the forehead nearly made it black out, wounding it faster than it could think, thus signifying its defeat as it retreated back into the woods with the other Wolfos quickly following suit. "YAA! YAA!" Above me, in the trees, came out three Kokiri boys with typical apparel of their tribe, locks of orange hair covering their eyes, and a slight overbite. They didn't ease up on the Wolfos' one bit, even as the beasts continued to run away as fast as possible. The boys jumped across trees and even followed on the ground still throwing whatever object is was that exploded repeatedly until I could only faintly hear them and the Wolfos' whimpering.

Suddenly, I was alone again; left trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. Epona, on the other hand, didn't care in the least, as she wasn't going to slow down for anything until I tell her to. Even then, I can't be too sure she'll obey me after getting so scared. "Thank the Goddesses! Praise them!" Seeing as how those were definitely Kokiri, I knew that I must be close to the village. "It's going to be okay, Link! We're saved!" Up ahead, I could see the same green-haired girl from earlier, the one who warned me not to come into this portion of the woods without a fairy, standing next to the exit of the Lost Woods. The look of concern on her face proved that she was friendly and I'd possibly be able to get some help from her. "Whoa, Epona! Whoa!" The Filly slid to a halt while huffing in exhaustion, unable to go much further anyway, unless she wants to keel over dead.

As soon as the girl's eyes landed on Link, she gasped in horror before becoming extremely upset. "Link! Good Goddesses, what in the world happened!?" Without Link able to respond, I decided to speak for him. "He's turning! Please, you have to help him!" Her eyes welled up with tears as her fairy zoomed around Link, examining his condition. "He… He… HE'S WHAT!?" Confusion set in; therefore, I tried to explain a little more despite my urgent need to get out of here. "I found him miles away in a small meadow where a Skull Kid had him! He's been unconscious and delusional for three days! I… I don't fully understand the working of this accursed forest, but please! Please! You have to help him! He doesn't have a fairy either and now he's turning!" Her eyes widened further as tears flowed down her cheeks. "This way, hurry!" She ran toward the exit of the woods, while I made Epona move just a bit further, coaxing her into listening with a tender voice and petting. "Okay, Epona… Let's get to the village and then you can rest up, eat, and drink all you want."

With a neigh, she followed the green-haired girl out of the woods at a trot. Another Kokiri boy, with red hair, blue eyes, and wide puffy cheekbones stood waiting for the girl. When they met, she immediately began talking. "Mido, Link's hurt badly! I'm taking him to my house. Wake up the village!" He nodded in understanding. In advance to jumping down the plateau, he glanced back over his shoulder with concern as we followed the girl down the winding path that Epona could take. As soon as those wooden houses of the village came into sight, it felt like a massive cooling wave of relief washed over my entire body. Going through that whole ordeal with the Wolfos makes me want to cherish the feeling of safety more than ever before. 'I'm never coming into this forest again after doing all of this… My heart is still beating out of my chest.' Link moaned and we both looked back at him to make sure he was okay. "Did the Skull Kid do this to him!?" she asked, making me turn my head to answer. "No… He said that he found him like this and rescued him from the elements."

She sighed with relief, but still appeared on edge. Considering everything that's happening, I don't blame her if she somehow has some sort of connection with Link that I'm not aware of. After all, she does seem to know him. "What about the scratches on his shoulder!?" She kept questioning. I sniffled as we followed the path into the village. Epona had seemingly developed a limp, so that would have to be looked at as soon as possible. "Those were done by the Wolfos that was attacking me. They're fresh… But, he was unconscious when I found him, sitting in a puddle of blood that was dripping from his nose." Upon hearing that, she had to hold back more tears, with her chest heaving in heavy emotional pain. Her eyes were drawn to him as if she couldn't restrain herself from staring at his condition. "Did anyone do this to him!?"

For a couple of seconds, she became upset again, and her fairy had to land on her shoulder to comfort her by any means. I likely would be just as disturbed if I wasn't already in shock at this point. "I don't know." I told her. A handful of other Kokiri appeared out in front of their houses, while the same red-haired boy, known as Mido, continued to go door-to-door awakening them or bringing the matter to their attention. "What do you mean you don't know!?" the girl cried at me. Tension was high as both of our nerves were strung to the breaking point. However, I felt like she shouldn't be yelling at me after everything I just went through to rescue Link. "I don't know, that's what I mean! I told you, I found him in a meadow!" She didn't seem to like that answer, but, continued to lead me to her house, regardless. Once we get Link stabilized and in bed, I'll inform her of everything that's happened thus far; the struggle of life and death I was forced to deal with. The village itself was relatively simple in layout, yet immensely complex for children of the forest to construct as a self-sustaining community, with bridges connecting the higher tree houses to each other, a small stream-made waterfall for fresh water, patches of land used for cultivation, and even a shop.

"This is my house here." Eventually, we came to a stop in front of a round house made from the stump of a giant tree. On the outside was a spiraling staircase carved onto the trunk, which attached to a pillar near the stream. For a house owned by a ten year old, I'd certainly say that she's done well for herself here. Honestly, I still live with my Dad in comparison. "You can hitch your horse here, and Fifi, the second twin, will tend to her while we take care of Link… FIFI!" A girl Kokiri with light blue eyes, curled back red hair tucked into a green headband, and a green tunic with brown shin-high work boots quickly moved from her house to the left of us, over to Epona where she gently stroked the huffing filly's head while giving her an apple. "On it!" With Epona resting and at a stop, I was safe to dismount, but, first I had to untie my scarf holding Link's hands to my stomach.

"What happened?" The Kokiri boy known as Mido asked, staring at Link all of the while, after having come back from alerting the entire village. Meantime, I released the scarf to set Link free, followed by dismounting Epona. "I'm not really sure yet…" The green-haired girl replied, while she and I both helped Link down from the saddle as gently as we conceivably could. "Come over here and help." I said to Mido, and Link moaned in pain as I tried not to mush his injured shoulder too much. In response, it continued to ooze blood. The boy grabbed Link's feet as the girl and I held him up by his underarms and carried him into the girl's house. We passed through only a sheet, which hung down to form the door. On the inside, the house was lit with candles, allowing us to see and directly carry Link over to a small bed made from a hollowed out log on the left side of the room. Other than that, there was a table with fruit and vegetables, as well as stumps serving as the stools in the upper middle part of the room. Another longer table with personal assorted items of various shapes and sizes were on the right side, followed by a series of shelves spanning the rest of the length of the house. Two giant clay pots filled with who knows what sat next to several farming instruments. A pretty, hand-made woven rug filled the middle of the room, and a bamboo mat was under the table on the side.

"Oh, Link!" The green-haired girl said while tenderly laying his head on the hand-knitted pillow of her bed. Now that we were in enough light to see, the full extent of his condition was completely revealed to us; shocking to say the least, as I didn't know that he was this bad. "W-What happened to you!?" His skin was bluish in colour as well as slightly swollen, becoming bloated in certain areas for a reason that I didn't understand. The blood that had dried on his upper-lip was still present, but, this was downgraded by the four cuts where the Wolfos' claws ripped into his shoulder. Further up, on the opposite side of his forehead, a nasty gash looked more like a lacerated knot now. On top of all of this, he's just barely breathing and utterly unconscious. "My baby boy!" Hearing the green-haired girl say this as she broke down into more tears confused me a little. What exactly is her relationship with Link? However, there were much more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

"Saria, he'll be okay… We just need to figure out what happened to him." The Mido kid spoke while hugging the green-haired girl as she continued to sob over Link. Apparently, her name is Saria. Her level of upset was going to make this difficult if she couldn't calm down. "Umm… Saria, is it? Uhh… Look, we have to chill out and focus because freaking out isn't going to do anything to get him healthy again." She sniffled in addition to wiping her teary eyes prior to asking, "C-Chill out?" Although I wanted to roll my eyes at her inability to understand slang, a trait she obviously shares with Link, I simply nodded while looking around the room for things to use. "Yeah, take it easy… Now, do we have anything to deal with this blood?" Once she got herself under control, she regained her composure and began walking over to the long table on the right side of the room. Upon closer inspection, I noticed sewing equipment strewn about, as well as multiple pieces of fabric, some even yet to be dyed green. A particular square piece looked perfect for the task, and, thankfully that's the one she chose. "Mido, would you go find and pick three Aloe Vera leaves, and maybe see if there's a red potion in the Know-It-All Brothers' house?"

"You got it." Mido agreed without hesitation, and then departed in search of the requested items, as Saria returned to the left side of the room with the rag. For a moment, she turned around, only to pick up a bucket of what appeared to be water next to the farming equipment. "This is fresh, but, we don't have any warm water right now; I'll have to boil some if we need it." Clearly, water purified from a boil would be the most sterile, yet, at the moment we just needed to use anything that we could to help Link as quick as possible to prevent anything permanent from happening. "That's okay… Let's do something about the wound on his shoulder first." Proceeding with a swift dunk in water, she brought the rag to his shoulder, holding it to the cuts in an attempt to soak up some of the blood leaking out of it. His reaction scared us as he abruptly jerked his arm up and hissed in pain, odd since it was just water. Either way, I held his arm down as Saria continued to dab his shoulder with fresh water. "My baby boy," she softly crooned, with a quivering lip as well as tears in her eyes while she tenderly stroked his blonde hair back. "It's okay, you're with me now and nobody is going to hurt you."

Despite my tries to resist, my eyebrows furrowed as I thought. 'Baby boy? Don't tell me these two have a relationship.' Link eventually relaxed down to the point where he was merely moaning in a very soft manner. Saria continued to hold the rag to his shoulder until it was too bloody to use anymore, needing to be rung out and re-dunked in more fresh water; to which I immediately volunteered to do. "He's so cold." She spoke while feeling his forehead during the time I cleaned the rag. Those homemade blankets looked relatively thick, so, I prayed it would help him warm up quickly. She pulled them up to his neck. "If he doesn't warm up soon he'll need our body heat to raise his temperature." Although it sounded embarrassing, I agreed, since it was the truth. Now wasn't the time to be shy.

Now that his shoulder was tended to, that serious gash on his head was likely the next thing that needed to be taken care of. Being on his head, I've been concerned that he might have a brain injury if he was struck, or hit it too hard, which would reasonably explain why he's been talking nonsense. Then again, the Skull Kid, Timi, said that it was delusions caused by whatever wicked curse it is that's residing in the Lost Woods. "What happened to his head?" Saria questioned while delicately touching around it to see what his reaction would be prior to letting me place the rag on top of it. "I don't know… The Skull Kid said that it was from him falling off Epona, the horse outside." She sniffled while caressing his cheek in a very intimate way, making me look away with a bit of shame for feeling jealous that she was doing it. Link's breathing was shallow; however, he was still taking breaths, which meant that he was still alive. "This Skull Kid… Did… Did he or she have a name?"

It's strange to fully comprehend. On one hand, I felt like I should tell her because it might help Link if she knew. I mean, Timi might have been lying the whole time and be the one who truly did this to Link. Then again, at the same time, considering how he helped me through the woods, he might be telling the truth, in which case I should protect him due to moral reasons, since the Kokiri supposedly do not like Skull Kids. Regardless of which, I chose the first, as Link was more important to me than anyone else. "His name was Timi." There was a noticeable change in her posture as she relaxed. Judging by that, I'd take it that it's a good thing and not a bad one. "That's good… He's about the best of the bunch; he wasn't ever hostile." After that, she kept tending to Link, holding his hand while still caressing his forehead as I resumed dabbing the gash with the moist rag. 'Is she his girlfriend?' I wondered, and then tried to push the thought from my mind, unsuccessfully.

"Can I ask you something?" My lips moved on their own, alarming me as I didn't really want to ask such a question. There's nothing wrong with it of course. They would make a cute couple, and she definitely has genuine feelings for him that have evidently shown themselves to be far more intense than my own. "Y-You and Link… Are you…. *Ahem*… Are you, like, his gir-…" Before I could finish, my words were interrupted as the boy called Mido returned with a few things piled in his arms. "I'm back!" As I blushed, Saria jumped up from the bed and dashed to him relatively quickly. "Thank goodness! Did you find any red potions in the Know-It-All Brothers' house!?" He walked over to the table on the right and put all the items down on it, allowing us to see what he had brought. From here, it looks like he found the potion, a few leaves of Aloe Vera, more fabric that we could use as a bandage, and some sort of round puffy ball of something resembling a spore of some sort. "Yes, and the brothers are on their way here… The Wolfos are long gone; they chased them away with Deku Nuts." Hearing that was a huge relief, as I felt safe that I'd never have to see the beasts again for as long as I live.

Saria grabbed the bottle of red potion as well as the Aloe Vera leaves and bandage-cloth in advance to darting back over to Link. First, to make sure that the wound on his shoulder was disinfected, after squeezing goopy green gel out of the end of the Aloe Vera leaf, she lathered it onto the injury. This time, instead of hissing in pain, Link simply groaned with slight discomfort. "Good… Let's deal with these bloody cuts and then give him the potion. All we can do is pray to the Goddesses that it will fix his ailments." Considering that I was relying on the Kokiri to be able to inform me more on what exactly it is that's going on, I was taken aback when I realized that she still didn't know what was happening to him. "Wait a second, Saria… Do you know what's wrong with him? The Skull Kid said that he was turning."

She cringed as I used that word, not liking it in the least. However, she kept making well sure that Link's shoulder was completely lathered with the Aloe Vera before tightly wrapping the bandage-cloth around it and then tying it. "I have a pretty good clue… But, first, I have to question where Navi, his fairy, is." I merely shrugged as I had no further clue than she herself had. The last I had seen her, she was faithfully hovering around Link, fluttering her wings while making tinkling sounds as well as cute and tiny giggles. "I don't know… Timi said that there wasn't a fairy with him when he found him." Mido narrowed his eyes at that, prior to responding instead of Saria. "What? That's not right… Fairies never leave us Kokiri; they're like our parent-guardians." Thinking of Navi as Link's mother was almost too odd for me to comprehend. Nonetheless, there was one thing that Mido didn't take into account. I looked at them both and said "Yeah, but… Link's not a Kokiri."

Suddenly, I was taken aback when Saria jerked her head in my direction with a furious look, as well as the evil eye directed straight at me. "That has nothing to do with Navi disappearing!" I held my hands up in an innocent defensive-like manner showing that I meant no offence. Although I wasn't exactly sure why something like that would upset her so, I continued what I was trying to say. "I'm just saying… Maybe since he's a Hylian, she didn't have to stay with him for as long as you Kokiri?" Yet again, she didn't like my answer very much at all, finding it somehow facetious instead of informational. "That still has nothing to do with anything!" My chest heaved as I sighed in annoyance in advance to shouting back. "It does too! Without his fairy, he went into the Lost Woods! You know exactly what happens to Hylians that go into the Forbidden Forest and lose their way!" Even though we were yelling, we kept working as a team with tending to Link. I lifted the rag away from the gash on his forehead and she lathered it with more of the gooey Aloe Vera.

"You're wrong… W-We… We don't fully know, only the Great Deku Tree was aware of the exact process that your kind goes through…" My jaw dropped in disbelief before I had to shake my head to make sure I was really awake. These people were my main hope for curing Link, and now they're telling me that they don't know what's going on? "Most of the Kokiri were only told that 'bad things' happen when non-Kokiri folk enter the woods… Only a select few know the true end result when you don't listen to the Great Deku Tree's warning." This seemed to hold true, as Mido scratched the back of his head in confusion. After thinking about it for a while, I stood up with full intent of getting to the bottom of this. Nothing was going to stop me from getting Link healthy again.

"Where are you going?" Saria asked me. "To see the Great Deku Tree and ask him about the cure for this." Mido followed after me while Saria proceeded to stay with Link, refusing to budge from his side for even a second. "I'm afraid that's not going to be possible." As Mido reached out to grab me, I swatted his hand away before turning around to face them with a scowl. "And just WHAT are YOU going to do stop me!?" He cringed a bit as if he thought I was going to smack him upside his head, and then replied "N-Nothing… It's just… The Great Deku Tree passed away several months ago." All that I could do was bite my lip plus clench my hands together, while shaking angrily with my eyes closed in utter exasperation. Curse my luck for being so hapless. It seems like every time I take a step forward, I have to take three steps back due to hindrances. There wasn't anything I could do though, so, I simply let all of my anger out in one short burst. "DAMMIT!"

Mido took off his hat with a sigh at the same time that I recuperated myself. He could tell that I was struggling with all of this. "I'm sorry, Malon… The Deku Tree Sprout isn't ready yet either, it may take many years before he's grown enough to break out of his seed." Saria uncorked the bottle containing the red potion before interrupting us. "We have to do this ourselves, without the Great Deku Tree's help… Now, please, let's try to give Link this potion to see if it'll help make him better. I'm tired of waiting around looking at him in this condition." Since I was done exploding to get out all of my frustration, I started going towards the left side of the room, until Saria stopped me. "We won't be able to give this to him unless he's awake. Could you get the Hartshorn Spore from off the table?" Even though I had no clue what a Hartshorn Spore was, I complied regardless, with little concern. The Kokiri were well-known for being herbalists. Considering Hylian's modern medicine, herbs were much safer than anything the doctor in Castle Town would give him. Following a few feet across the room, I picked up the spore and then returned with it as the aroma emanating from it tickled my nose severely, even making my eyes water. "What will this do?"

She took the spore from me and then shook it for some reason. "It'll make him wake up as long as there's not something wrong with his head." A lump in my throat formed as I gulped in agitation over whether or not it'll work and he'll wake up. It's been a while since he's said anything, so I could only hope he's still alright. "The smell should be enough to bother him." Mido and I stood in watch as she took a single deep breath prior to holding the spore beneath Link's nose. Nothing happened right away until I noticed his nose wrinkle and upper-lip twitch about ten seconds in. Briefly after that, he turned his head away to the side while remaining unconscious. Just that small movement made me exhale with a small amount of relief, as we were lucky that he was responsive. "Try it again, one more time."

I assisted her this time by gently turning and holding his head still. She was right about him being cold. His skin almost felt lifeless, as if he was turning into stone or ice. "Okay… Now, hold it up." She held the spore directly underneath his nose again and Link moaned. "Keep holding him, I think he's coming to!" Soon, he tried to turn his head again, but I wouldn't let him. This was for his own good, and even though normally, I would never force him to do something, this called for extraordinary measures. Thankfully, it also appeared to be worth it as he huffed a few times before sneezing all over Saria's hand, as well as the spore, and then mumbling incomprehensible nonsense. "Eww…" Saria said as her hand dripped with what he sneezed out. "That's gross." She didn't stop, though, as she held the spore back up yet again.

"Come on, Link, wake up… Wake up!" His eyes moved beneath his eyelids before his arm moved under the sheet and he softly wrapped his hand around my wrist. At first, I wasn't sure what he was doing. Nonetheless, that concern flew out the door once I saw him open his eyes. "Link!" Saria and I both shout in unison, embarrassing me a bit. His eyes were red and still glossy like they were glazed over in that delusional state he was in earlier. After coughing roughly, he looked like he was getting ready to say something. I felt like I'd finally accomplished my task in finding him help, and that he would now, at long last, be able to get better; that is, until he said what he did. "R-Romani… *Cough*… I told you to get out of here. There's not much time before the moon falls." His gaze was directly on me, so Saria stared at me in question. I still didn't know who Romani was or why he kept mistaking me for her. He knows who I am. "I thought your name was Malon?" Mido asked.

"It is… He's hallucinating, he keeps talking about a 'Majora's Mask' as well as something about the moon falling… For some reason, he keeps thinking I'm a girl called 'Romani'." Her eyes welled up with tears as she cupped her hand over her mouth and quickly looked away. Mido frowned and tried to cheer her up by hugging her, but, she gently pushed him away. Following a few sobs, she turned back to Link. "I'm okay… I'm okay, let's just try and give him this red potion and see if it helps him regain some sanity." I wasn't truly sure of what had just happened. Whatever it was, we needed to focus. Link was still rambling nonsense and we had to figure out how to get him to drink this. "Nnn… Your f-friends... What kind of... p-people are they?... I wonder... Do these p…people... think of you... a-as a friend?"

Saria sniffled, mixed the potion with a tiny and shaved wooden stick, and then said. "Link… Sweetie, I need for you to open wide so we can give you a red potion" Surprisingly, although he didn't open his mouth, he turned his head and narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to stare at her. Her chest heaved some in response to his gaze, yet, she didn't stop talking. "It'll make you feel a lot better." He cleared his throat prior to trying to take a deep breath or perhaps sigh. "I-It's the Happy M…Mask Salesman's f-fault… *Coughs*… It's in his h-heart, in which Majora grew into e-… existence… *Coughs*." Saria and Mido may not have known who the Happy Mask Salesman was, but, I did. He was known as the owner of the Happy Mask Shop, a bizarre store that sells masks through an eccentric process of loaning them to 'Happiness Salesmen', the middle man, who then completes the transaction with a customer and returns with the profit, keeping a fourth of it as payment. What those people or the Happy Mask Salesman's heart had to do with this 'Majora' being was completely unknown. Either way, it appeared that Link wasn't able to voluntarily take the red potion and that we'd have to figure out how to give it to him gently by force.

"Somebody's going to have to hold his mouth open." Saria blinked a few times while nervously chewing on her lower lip. "I'm just afraid that he's going to choke." It might have seemed rude; it's just that, we don't have much of a choice, so I shrugged. "We're going to have to take that chance. He's not looking good… He can barely keep his eyes open and he's as cold as ice!" Both things were true, we could already tell that he was about to lose consciousness again as he began to fail the struggle with holding open his weary eyelids. "Alright, Alright… You hold his mouth open and I'll pour the potion in." Now that she put the task on me, I was slightly unsure of how to do it. Mido held the brim of his hat with both hands as he anxiously watched me crawl up on the bedside until I was quite literally straddling Link. As humiliatingly awkward as it was, I held back cherry coloured cheeks by focusing on tenderly prying Link's mouth open plus tilting his head back. He didn't particularly enjoy me doing it, so, I made sure Saria hurried. "Okay… Now!"

Link tried to say something unintelligible before Saria tipped the bottle back and we watched as the red potion poured into his mouth. The moment it touched his tongue he tried to pull away, but I refused to let go of him, and kept holding his mouth open as the liquid flowed into it and dripped down his throat. 'Come on Link, drink it and you'll feel much better.' Mere seconds in, he coughed as he started to show signs of choking. Needless to say, Saria freaked out in a heartbeat. "He's choking! Quick, rub his throat, Malon!" He hacked up a small spray of the red potion, which landed right on my face, and he proceeded to keep coughing roughly. My hands moved automatically as I listened to what she said. As I rubbed his throat, I could feel him swallow some of the potion. "What is this supposed to do!?" She watched, as he slowly stopped coughing and took a deep breath, after swallowing what he had in his mouth. "It'll make him swallow." My nerves relaxed some as he licked his lips and ceased choking.

"That was…" Mido spoke "Not exactly what I was hoping for." Both Saria and I turned and once again replied in unison. "Shut up!" He held his hands up to show he meant no offense. Saria and I looked away from each other in discomfiture from our similarities. Now that we knew how to do this, though, we should be able to get him to finish the rest of the red potion. There was still three quarters of it remaining, and most recipes of these types of potions require half of the bottle to take any noticeable effect. "Let's try this again." Saria stopped me from prying his mouth open again when she saw that Link had lost consciousness again. "Wait… He's asleep. We need to wake him up once more." Mido stepped in this time and offered some useful assistance by picking up the Hartshorn Spore and holding it to Link's nose. Within a few seconds, since he was just recently awake, he stirred and then opened his eyes again. His hand remained wrapped around my wrist. "Nnn… *Groans*… Y-Your true face... What kind of... face i-is it? I wonder... The f-face under the mask... Is… Is that... your t-true face?"

I soon stopped him from speaking by holding his mouth open with my left hand. Saria did the same thing as last time by pouring the red potion onto his tongue while, this time, I rubbed his throat to make him swallow as much of it as he would. "It's working!" Mido exclaimed, just as glad as me and Saria that it might help Link recover from his sickness. This time around, it was a complete success as he didn't even cough. We knew that it had to make him feel better at some point; maybe it just took some time. "We did it!" Saria exhaled in relief as I let go of Link's mouth and rejoiced with them by hugging him tightly. This entire time that he'd been with me, I'd wanted to embrace him and hold him close to me. Ceaselessly, I was fearful that I'd lose him and he'd slip away from Hyrule to join the realm of the Goddesses.

"Oh, Link… I'm so glad I got you here." Tears flowed down my cheeks and soaked into his tunic as I lightly sobbed on his chest. Saria tenderly stroked his blonde hair back before placing an almost mother-like kiss on his forehead. It confused me again as I had to wonder what their relationship was, however, I was still far too overjoyed to care. "My sweet baby boy." She said with a smile as his eyes slowly moved back and forth between me and her. His teeth chattered as if he was cold, therefore, when we checked his temperature, he still wasn't warming up much at all. With my body heat though, I felt like he'd do better with it than trying to generate his own underneath a cold cotton blanket. "You're going to be okay." Despite it being an awkward thing under normal circumstances, I had to bring up the subject of using our bodies to keep him warm. I knew it wasn't strange and I shouldn't be embarrassed since it's going to save his life. "Uhh… He's still really cold."

Saria ignored me and just continued to stroke his hair back with a blank look on her face as Mido watched us both. "Did you hear me? Saria?" Repeating myself caught her attention and she agreed after feeling his forehead again. "Yeah, he's really cold… Mido, how about you get the fireplace lit; I don't care if it we sweat because it's too warm." He didn't hesitate one bit as he immediately walked over to a tiny fire pit that was only big enough to hold three logs, at the most. Next, following the time it took to select which logs he wanted to use, he put them in the fire pit and lit it by using flint and steel in only one solid strike, as if he'd done it thousands of times before. "It's probably going to take a while for that flame to heat up the room." Saria spoke, thinking along the same lines as me. "We need to warm him up using our body heat… And, don't be embarrassed, this is for his beneficial health as well as his safety." When she said that, she was staring directly at me, so I had difficulty holding myself back from having flushed cheeks.

She pulled the covers back as Link shivered near-violently, still chattering his teeth as if he was turning into an ice sickle. Considering the fact that I'd come this far, I knew well sure that I wasn't going to give up now or act like it was too much for me to do, after all, I suggested it to begin with. 'There's absolutely nothing lovey-dovey about this, Link needs us desperately.' I thought as Saria very delicately scooted him over a little. Just as we were about to climb up onto the bed with him, the sheet-like door flew open as four of the boys that saved me and Link from the Wolfos came busting in looking distraught. Instantly, they all spoke in harmony with each other while swiftly shouting. "Stop! Get away from him! He's in stage three, he could turn into a Stalfos at any second and there isn't a single red potion on the planet that could change that!"


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3]

.

.

(Malon Lon's P.O.V.)

[Time: 10:22 P.M. (Night)]

[Date- Month 3 'Spring', Day 24, Year 1522 (Hyrulean Calendar)]

[Location- Hyrule, Kokiri Forest - Saria's House]

.

"Stop! Get away from him! He's in stage three; he could turn into a Stalfos at any second and there isn't a single red potion on the planet that could stop it when he's this far in!" After bursting in the room to announce that Link was much worse than we thought he was, we honestly didn't have an immediate response to them. I, myself, was trapped in my head for a moment trying to figure out why this was happening. It seemed like a red potion would be more than enough to fix whatever was happening, as it has been the number one medicine for Hylians since the ancient days of the Era of the Goddess Hylia. "That's not true!" Saria shouted in retaliation, while Mido jumped back some like he was suddenly scared of Link. "S-Saria, get away from him… We can't fight a… a… _Stalfos_." She jerked her head back with a furious look and eyed down Mido before turning to argue with the four brothers. "Now get out! He's going to be fine!"

Once she busted out in tears, Mido, as well as the four brothers, realized that she was in denial. I, on the other hand, thought that this was probably all for nothing. If the Kokiri think it's too late to save him, then it probably is. The way this day has been an obnoxious rollercoaster of emotions was beginning to make me sick to the very pit of my stomach. "He's not! He's not! He's Not!" She said repeatedly, while sobbing into her hands, still trying to talk over the brothers. "He is, Saria… Without the Great Deku Tree, there's nothing that we can do for him." I shook my head in disbelief prior to interrupting. "Wait a second… You guys are called the Know-It-All Brothers, but, how are you so sure that he's in this 'stage three'?" The brother on the far right was first to respond. He seemed confident in what he was saying, thus, I feared the worst for Link right off the bat. "You Hylians cannot go into the Lost Woods without a fairy; the repercussions are always dire due to the curse the Great Deku Tree placed on the woods many centuries ago."

Without trying to be overly rude, I motioned for them to skip ahead a little by waving my wrist in a circle a couple of times. "I know all of that… What I want to know is, how do you know he's in stage three, and what are these stages?" Saria wept as we discussed things, before Mido pulled her over closer to the fire, attempting to comfort and console her to the best of his abilities. "The first stage is delirium, where the forest starts to mess with their heads, and clouds their judgment to a dangerous level. The second stage is the inability to move; they fall down and stay in one place until they gradually slip into stage three." The two on the left abruptly whispered something to each other and that made the one on the far right stop speaking so he could join in on the conversation. These Kokiri were definitely odd, in my opinion. Then again, hopefully they were contemplating something important. Perhaps they're devising a solution to our problems. "Hey! You didn't finish! What's stage three?" I asked, still curious. The brother on the left picked up where the other brother left off by saying "Loss of consciousness, drop in core body temperature, and shallow breathing."

When I glanced back at Link, my heart fell low in my chest once I saw that his eyes were closed and that he had gone to sleep again. Just five minutes ago, I had the highest of hopes that the red potion would make him feel better as well as keep him conscious. "Oh, Link…" I murmured sullenly during the time the Know-It-All Brothers went back to quietly discussing things with themselves. Saria sniffled and continued to cry into her hands, still repeating herself over and over in an intensely emotional austerity that only a mother would have for someone. Inside of me, my feelings were going out of control, and yet my mind was focused on a solution. We couldn't just sit here crying, whispering, and doing nothing. There's no possible way that we should give up until we have literally tried every single option available to us and then some. 'Think, Malon… Think… Hmm… If only we could do this on our own.' Seeing as how we were desperate, the very first question that popped into my mind instantly came out of my lips as well. "Why do we even need the Great Deku Tree? What would he have done to break the curse?"

The brothers paid no attention to me; however, Saria spoke up as she wiped her teary eyes. "The Great Deku was not only our fatherly guardian, but, the protector of the forest as well… He could control it at will. Legend has it that he is even responsible for every tree, every flower, and even every blade of grass in existence." After blowing her nose into a tissue handed to her by Mido, she resumed speaking. "He was our source of fruits, vegetables, as well as the herbs we used for creating potions, tonics, and other remedies… Without him, we can't get the ingredients to make the things we need to cure him." My eyes blinked a few times as I thought about everything she had just said. Although I fully understood, something else also came to my mind. "Wait a second… You knew this whole time that the red potion wasn't going to be enough!?" Her lips quivered before she broke out into more weeping, making Mido stare at me angrily. I didn't care, though. I stared right back with a fiercer look. How dare she leave out such important information.

"I'm sorry, okay!?" She apologized. "I knew that there was nothing we could do! We need Blood Berries from the Great Deku Tree's insides, and we can't get them because he's dead, and all of the ones that were left have been devoured by a goop of ChuChus that infested his remains!" My jaw hung open for a minute in advance to me closing it. I felt as if we were more screwed now than we were when the Wolfos were after us. If anything, I wanted to slap fate right in the face for constantly interfering to make things far more exceedingly difficult than they had to be. "Damn those ChuChus!" I cursed while slamming my fist down on the bedside. "I should slit their bellies open and take those berries right back!" All of a sudden, the room grew deathly silent as Saria stopped crying and the brothers no longer whispered to each other, all staring directly at me. Initially, I feared I somehow offended them with my overly violent thoughts. After all, the Kokiri are a race of peaceful forest children that probably don't even squash bugs.

"That's it!" Saria exclaimed in shocking delight. "Malon, you're a genius!" I just stared at her in confusion since I had no clue what she was talking about. "Huh? What do you mean?" The Know-It-All Brothers agreed with Saria before responding to me with smiles on their faces. "Cantatis Mushrooms, Juniper berries, Wheat, Swamp Fungal Pod, Medicinales Moss, and Red Chu Jelly combined are the Kokiri formula for making a Red Potion… We need the Blood Berries from the Great Deku Tree to make another tonic as well, one that will make his body retain his spirit." I was starting to understand where they were going with this now, but, still needed to think about it. " ChuChu take months to digest things they've eaten… So, if you can go inside of the Great Deku Tree and bring us back a Red ChuChu, we'll be able to remove any Blood Berries it's consumed as well as the Chu Jelly the gloopy thing produces."

For the most part, it sounded like a solid plan. However, there was one thing that I was completely and utterly baffled by. "Wait, Wait, Wait… Why do I have to go inside of the Great Deku Tree!? I don't know how to defend myself and I don't know where to find the ChuChu!" The brothers shrugged as a few even scratched their heads. Saria responded for them this time as they didn't look like they wanted to explain any further. "We can't desecrate the Great Deku Tree like that, I'm afraid that we just can't." My mind was dumbfounded that they chose me to do it. "I'm sorry, Saria… But, I'm not a warrior or a knight; I'm just a simple farm girl… There's no way that I can fight anything, much less capture it." She sighed before Mido abruptly stood up to proudly say. "I'll go with you! If there are two of us, we can do it… Look, we'll even bring Deku Nuts along with Link's sword and shield. We'll be fine as long as we stick together."

Saria smiled at him while wiping under her nose with a tissue. "Mido, since when do you do stuff like this?" During the time that I took to contemplate what I was going to do and how we were going to get the Blood Berries from the ChuChu, he said "I'm the Leader of the Kokiri! I'm not going to stand around here and let one of my friends die… Even if that means that I have to do something I don't want to do." After putting his pointy green hat back on, he grabbed Link's sword in advance to handing me a pitchfork that had been recently used. Even though I would have rather had the sword, I figured it wasn't worth the hassle of arguing over and simply took it in my hands. Inside my head again, I had to remind myself that this was all for Link and nothing more. If I had to kill a few things to cure him, then so be it. After all, I was more than willing to kill those Wolfos when they were after me and Epona. "I won't let Link die either. Let's do this."

Before leaving, I gave Link a kiss on the cheek in front of Saria for two reasons; one, because I felt like he needed a little compassion, and two, because I wanted to see what her reaction would be, to help prove or disprove my speculation about her and Link being 'more than friends'. "I promise you I'll be right back, Link… I won't leave your side, but, I must do this for you to get better." When I looked up to grab Link's shield, Saria only had a soft smile on her face without any signs of jealousy in the least, thus leaving me unsure of how they are together. Perhaps they are just close friends, or maybe she's even his sister. I haven't asked, so, it's not like I'd really know. "Hurry…" One of the Know-It-All Brothers said, motioning for Mido and me to rush. "There's no time to waste. It might already be too late and we just don't know it yet… Our advice is that you need to move as quickly as you can."

Mido pulled the sheet-door open in advance to waiting for me to walk outside, back out into the damp forest nighttime air. The girl with light blue eyes, curled red hair tucked into a green headband, and a green tunic with brown shin-high work boots, who was known as Fifi, was still in progress of taking care of Epona. She'd been given fresh water, as well as some wheat to munch on while the girl brushed her down with a giant bristle-like pinecone. With any luck, Epona will feel much better after getting plenty of well-deserved rest. "Let's take the horse to hurry." Mido said before I stopped him. "No… She's too tired; she'll just injure herself if she keeps moving anymore without time to recuperate." While he knew that we had to hurry; after watching Epona continue to huff from all of the galloping, he accepted my answer as I kept walking. Since I didn't know where to go, he led the way.

The village was smaller than I thought it was, yet, quaint as well as peaceful, especially at night from the looks of it. Many of the Kokiri had gone back inside of their tree-homes. Up ahead, nonetheless, I could see a girl standing outside. "These ChuChu things aren't really that dangerous…" Mido abruptly said as we neared the house where the girl was standing out front. "Nothing compared to a Wolfos." I had never encountered A ChuChu before, leaving me to still not know what to expect in terms of anything. Again, it was painstakingly clear that I'm not a skilled fighter. However, I had to do what I had to do. "I have an empty bottle on me… Now, we just have to find a single Red ChuChu from inside the Great Deku Tree, stab it, take its jelly as well as the Blood Berries it ate, and then go back to Link and Saria." There was a small stream blocking our path, but, the Kokiri had constructed a wooden bridge, showing off more fine craftsmanship that their kind was capable of.

"Mido…" The girl standing outside called. Upon closer inspection, she had blue eyes like everyone else. On the other hand, she had blonde hair, with bangs that draped down to her eyebrows as well as two puffy ponytails; one behind each ear. "Is Link going to be okay?" The concern everyone here had for Link was amazing. I never knew that he was so popular, even if it is with Kokiri instead of his own kind. It's almost as if he has one giant family. "He will be." Mido spoke. She didn't like that answer much at all as she sighed in disappointment. "Then it's true… What the Great Deku Tree said about the one with heroic blood blessed by the goddesses?" He jerked his head in her direction and she looked away with a frown. I didn't understand what they were discussing. However, I could vaguely recall the Skull Kid, Timi, telling me something about Link being extremely important. "Let's go, Malon." Mido said in advance to hurrying across the bridge at a brisker pace, not even bothering to respond to the girl. I followed behind him as we reached the other side. There was another clearing in the trees, appearing to be the path which led directly to the Great Deku Tree.

"I'm sorry about Fado… She has a slight… fascination… with the Lost Woods, as well as anything Stalfos related… There's something about the wind flowing through their bones that she obsesses about." All that I could do was blink as it seemed like something exceedingly strange for one of the Kokiri, a generally peaceful race, to be interested in. In the long run, it wouldn't matter, as I was bound and determined to prevent Link from turning into a skeleton fueled with pure hatred for the living. "I see." His lip twitched, just once, while we entered the clearing and walked down a narrow path. Our pace quickened some, and though our only source of light was from his fairy, he showed no signs of it making any difference to him. Living in this forest all his life, he must know this place like the back of his hand; unlike me, who barely travels outside the Ranch except for the few occasions where we take the horses out into the field or go to Castle Town. 'My heartbeat hasn't slowed down in the least since I began all of this.'

"We're almost there." When we finished making our way down the path, I found that it opened into another, much bigger, meadow with a humongous tree in the center of it. Fireflies dimly lit the surrounding area, but, only so much. Regardless, I was stunned by the massiveness of the one and only thing that could possibly be the 'Great Deku Tree'. "Wow…" I whispered, causing Mido to smile with a proud look on his face. "Yep… The Great Deku Tree is amazing, there's no doubt about that." Suddenly, his smile vanished in an instant prior to him correcting himself. "Err… He… uhh… He was amazing, still is in our hearts." His scowl warped into sadness, a frown representing the pain in his heart from losing what he, along with the other Kokiri, considered their father. I was young when my mother died, four years old, much younger than what Mido and the others appear to be. It was devastating to me, as I can recall crying for weeks on end, constantly asking Dad when Mommy was coming home.

In a sickly twisted kind of way, he's pretty brave to want to go inside of this thing, considering the circumstances. I mean, in Hylian terms, it would be like going inside of one of our dead parent's rotting corpses to pull out a maggot to use in a potion. 'Sheesh… That's disgusting, Malon.' The closer we came to the tree, I was further surprised when I realized that it appeared to have a face, one resembling a wise old man. "What the-…? A face?" Mido raised an eyebrow as we made our way toward the Great Deku Tree, heading straight for what seemed to be its mouth. "Of course, how else did you think he could talk and see us?" Honestly, I don't know what I was expecting. I'm just a ten year old girl staring at the face of a deceased demigod-tree that was once the great guardian of the forest. Considering that, I'm already far out of my comfort zone. "Uhh… Yeah… That's true. Anyway, where do we go inside?"

He pointed forward at the Great Deku Tree's mouth as we grew ever closer. "Through the mouth." For just a brief moment, I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration at how strange everything is outside of the normal life of a Hylian. "What about how far inside we're going to travel?" Although he didn't appreciate my visual annoyance, he answered truthfully, without sugar-coating anything for me to make me feel better. "I don't have any clue… We might walk in and see them everywhere, but, the last time we checked, they were clustering in gloops around the top." Imagining me climbing this behemoth of a tree wasn't a pleasant thought. There certainly wasn't any problem with me physically; doing all of the work around the Ranch that I do, it keeps me in tip-top condition. My only beef is that it's a humongous tree and I was already tiring from the day's events. "Let's just hurry, that's all that we need to do while we focus on finding things for Link."

Ahead of us, as we soon approached the Great Deku Tree's mouth, I could see inside where it was utterly pitch-black, not even allowing us to see our hands in front of our faces. If he planned on going in there with only the dim lighting of his fairy, I don't understand how he expects us to locate a ChuChu and then capture it in complete darkness. "Breena, could you give us a little more light, please?" His fairy flew around him a few times before gradually brightening enough to where it was on par with a candle. 'Oh geez… Here we go again, back into the darkness.' For just a quick moment, Mido hesitated to walk past the entrance for obvious reasons. Again, I thought about what I thought earlier with this being his parent for as long as he and the others can remember. "Y-You first."

Hearing him say that made me stare back at him in surprise. Honestly, for a boy, I expected him to take the lead into the darkness. "What? Look, if ChuChu aren't as dangerous as a Wolfos, then we shouldn't have much to be afraid of, right?" He nodded while taking a deep breath. "And, think of it this way… The Great Deku Tree raised you and Link, he would want you to use any means necessary to keep yourselves alive; even if you have to do things you wouldn't normally do." With the much needed pep talk given with a confident attitude, he felt the self-assurance and endured it with the bravery needed to overcome, what will hopefully be, our last obstacle. "You're right… Let's go!" He darted passed me as I walked through the mouth of the Great Deku Tree, bringing me inside of the colossal-sized trunk. The interior of his body wasn't only immense by scale, but, in bringing amazement as well. Never had I known that a tree could be so large that its insides were equal to that of a cave. "Wow…" I repeated like when I first witnessed the forest guardian. "No wonder he was worshipped."

Breena, Mido's fairy, despite illuminating the floor, couldn't provide decent enough lighting for what we genuinely needed. Regardless, we had to make it work since we didn't have any other. "Mido!" A girl's voice called from behind me. We both turned around to see that girl from before, Fado, standing just outside the Great Deku Tree with a torch in her hand. "Here… I noticed you didn't bring a torch, and I know how forgetful you are." He growled in frustration while stomping over to her to snatch the torch out of her hand. She only smiled though, as if she was used to it. "Hauuh! The Leader of the Kokiri isn't forgetful! I just didn't have the time to get one is all!" She giggled as he turned back away from her in frustration, and then proceeded to walk off to the center of the area. "Hey, do you need a third person? I'll come with you, too!" I shrugged as it didn't make much of a difference to me. Technically, I suppose that we'd have safety in numbers. However, Mido only grew more frustrated. "No, Fado! Another girl isn't going to help! Sheesh! Why couldn't the Know-It-All Brothers have come with meeEEEEEEEEE-…!" He abruptly shouted in mid-sentence, leaving me and Fado to spin around and see him covered in what appeared to be an amoeba-like blob of opaque slime. Immediately, we both screamed in surprise as he looked like he was trying to gasp for air from inside of it.

"MIDO!" My heartbeat raced as my mind surged with thoughts, doing everything other than helping, as I was too stunned to so much as move. Eventually, after what seemed like eternity, Fado ran past me, breaking me out of thought enough to finally react. "AHHH! Get him out! Get him out! He can't breathe!" There wasn't anything that he could do as his arms were stuck and unable to swing the sword. "DAMMIT!" Without anything other than a miserably rusted pitchfork, I ran forward with it while holding it like a spear, in front of me with both hands. I only stopped after the prongs (tines) sunk into the blob-like body of the ChuChu. I narrowly missed Mido, who was on the inside, as I didn't even think about something like hitting him while in such a panicked state. All of the training I've had at the Ranch with lifting hay for the horses paid off as I effortlessly pulled upward to rip a giant chunk off of the ChuChu using the pitchfork's prongs. "HEYAAA!"

The portion of the ChuChu landed beside Fado's left foot, making her shriek. Despite that, the creature didn't like it in the least, vibrating in a weird way before ejecting Mido from inside of it, while slowly trying to scurry off. "MIDO!" He gasped with wide-eyes filled to the brim with terror. "By the Goddesses, I thought I was a goner!" Fado helped him up as I stood my ground with a wide stance and the inability to move. Even after going through the events in the Lost Woods with the Wolfos chasing me, it's still unbearable for me to deal with the stress of any sort of combat; it's just not in my blood to fight. My nerves aren't capable of handling it. Due to that very reason, my hands were incredibly shaky. "Hurry, get up!" Once Mido was back on his feet, and his fairy, Breena, returned to make sure he was alright, he quickly looked around prior to picking up the torch which he had dropped during the attack. "Where did that bastard come from!?" Fado gasped slightly at his language and reprimanded him. "Don't talk like that, Mido… And, maybe it was hidden in the dark… Either way, you have Malon to thank, because I didn't have anything to help you other than a Deku Stick, and I know that wouldn't work."

When they turned to look at me, they finally noticed how upset I was. "Malon? Hey… Are you okay?" My hands were still shaking near violently; nonetheless, I tried to slowly bob my head to acknowledge them. "Are you sure?" Again, I repeated the motion in advance to speaking though gritted teeth. "I… I'm fine, let's just do this." A sudden hand on my shoulder made my entire body tense up. Thankfully, it wasn't a monster, for Fado's voice soon said, "Don't worry… Everything's going to be okay, look." The tension inside of me gradually faded until I looked behind me to see Mido poking at the glob of ChuChu jelly which was dislodged by the pitchfork still held tightly in my fingers. "We might be able to use this, get over here!" He shouted, as we were already on our way over to him. Accompanied by the light produced from both Breena as well as the torch, we all could plainly see that it was Red ChuChu Jelly, the exact kind that we needed. On top of that, more luck unfolded as there seemed to be a few small and round objects roughly the size of a cherry inside it. "Are those the 'Blood Berries' that the Know-It-All Brothers needed?"

Fado and I squinted in disgust as he fearlessly reached inside of the glob to remove one of the objects. "Eww, Mido! That thing could still be alive! You know they split into smaller ChuChu when they get cut!" He shook his head while pulling out the object, revealing it to be red in colour as well. "It's not, relax. It needs to be a little bigger than that for its cells to retain animation." My lips curled up in further repulsion when he held the red object up to his nose to sniff it as slime dripped onto the floor. "These are definitely Blood Berries, too… Let's collect some of them, including a bottle full of the jelly." To my own relief, I was glad whenever he and Fado collected the berries, leaving me to keep watch for them. I wasn't very keen on getting my hands covered in slime anyway. Fado remained squeamish, but kept going regardless. Immediately preceding the gathering of a handful of Blood Berries, Mido scooped up enough of the Jelly into his empty bottle before corking it closed.

"There… Now, let's get out of here." A sudden sound reminiscent of water droplets echoed softly from the inside of the Great Deku Tree. The others didn't seem to notice at first, but, I could hear it quite clearly. "What's that sound?" I asked. Fado was the first to respond as she looked around. "Huh? I don't hear anything." Several abrupt plops could be heard around us, this time with Fado and Mido aware. "Watch out! They're coming from above!" Breena shouted with a tiny voice, making all of us look upward. ChuChu were literally falling from the ceiling high above, landing all around us to form one massive gloop of a cluster. Mido readied Link's sword as I held the Pitchfork like before, not about to let any of these slime-balls touch me. "They're everywhere!" There had to be at least twenty of them now, all surrounding us while others continued to drop from above. "Let's get out of here!"

I was already way ahead of them on that as my feet had begun backing up toward the entrance of the Great Deku Tree. Within a few seconds, more of the ChuChu fell from the ceiling to block our way out. "NO!" All of us screamed in unison, before having a green coloured ChuChu almost land on top of me, missing me by a mere foot. This time though, instead of fighting back, I froze up in fear over the overwhelming numbers of them. We were so unbelievably close to the exit, but, there were far too many of the creatures to fight off. 'I'm screwed!' The creature slithered its way closer before Mido ran at it with what I thought would be the intent of stabbing it; however, instead he waved the torch in front of it, making it stop and shrink away as if it was cowering from the flames. "Wake up, Malon! Now's not the time to forget how to fight!" Fado waved her hands to get our attention before shouting. "Here! They don't like fire!" Brandishing a Deku Stick, she threw me one and I caught it, leaving Mido to quickly light it for me. "There! Now, let's go!" Using the Deku Stick like a torch wasn't as easy as it could have been due to the fact that I refused to let go of the pitchfork, not wanting to come back later to get it. Instead, I struggled to hold them both in the same hand at the same time. In spite of the difficulty, it worked wonders in this potentially deadly situation. The ChuChu were afraid of the flame, and the one green coloured one which tried to get close to Mido began to melt from the heat of the torch, causing it to vibrate in fear while backing up.

None of the others tried to attack from that point further as we made our way toward the exit of the Great Deku Tree, already feeling the breeze and cool air flowing in from outside with a tiny bit of moonlight shining down inside. The blob-like parasites parted away from us the entire way until we came to the last three that were blocking the door. "Now what do we do? Should we burn them?" I asked, hoping that these too would melt or cower like the others, as they did not look any different. "Throw your Deku Stick at them! That way we won't have to get close!" Breena, Mido's fairy, said while fluttering around me. It seemed more than logical to me, and my hand obeyed near instantly, reeling back prior to throwing the lit Deku Stick directly at the ChuChu in the middle. The moment it struck, the two beside it hurried away as it shook violently while melting into a nauseating gooey puddle. "Go!" As fast as we could, all of us ran out of the Great Deku Tree, out into the meadow surrounded by moonlight.

"We made it! Keep going though. We have to get back to Link!" I shouted, while running even faster than previously. Looking back, the ChuChu didn't pursue us outside of the Great Deku Tree, and appeared to retreat back into the darkness from within. Either way, we were in the clear and felt a big relief as well as a surge of energy while sprinting through the meadow and path leading back to Kokiri Village. The closer we came to Saria's house, the more my heartbeat sped up. "Almost there! I hope the Know-It-All Brothers found the ingredients for that other tonic they wanted to give him!" The Kokiri girl known as Fifi was still outside tending to Epona as we hurried across the bridge leading over the stream that runs through the village. Saria's house came into sight as Mido gradually took the lead away from me. Not that it was a contest though, especially since he was the one carrying the Red ChuChu Jelly and Blood Berries needed for the potions. "Me, too!"

Epona was quite happy to see me once we got close enough. I didn't have time for her right now though, and simply waved, thankful inside that the Kokiri girl, Fifi, was taking good care of her. "Did you find everything?" Fifi asked as we darted by her, heading straight for the doorway to Saria's house. "Yes!" Mido replied while taking out the bottle of Red ChuChu Jelly and Blood Berries, holding it in his hands as the voices of the Know-It-All Brothers originated from inside the tree-home. Without spending any more time with questions, Mido flew passed the doorway as Fado and I followed him. "We're back! We got everything!"

Inside, I was taken aback and almost felt traumatized to see Saria lying in bed next to Link, snuggled up to his side with his head resting on her shoulder and her leg draped across his. A blush soon arrived on my face as the thoughts of her being his girlfriend invaded my mind yet again. 'Why am I so upset about it if she is?' I asked myself, trying to figure out why I was so obsessed about Link being in a relationship. "Oh, thank the Goddesses! What took so long!?" My blood ran cold as I grunted in frustration over everything while she leaned up away from Link. She shouldn't talk about us taking so long when we were almost killed by a goop of ChuChu. All this time, she's just been lying around with Link; caressing his cheek and calling him sweetie. "The Great Deku Tree's remains are infested with ChuChu… There had to be hundreds of them. We barely got out of there alive as they ambushed us from above." Mido responded, while the Know-It-All Brothers worked on crushing plus mixing plants using a mortar and pestle. "We managed to get both the Blood Berries and Red ChuChu Jelly before we made it out."

I shook my head and tried to hold back from looking embarrassed or upset, not wanting to cause a scene in front of everyone. "Wonderful…" The third brother, who was using the mortar and pestle said while Mido put the bottle of Red ChuChu Jelly and handful of Blood Berries down on the table in front of them. "We've collected all of the ingredients for the tonic that'll force his body to retain its spirit… He's lucky, honestly. We had a bit of trouble finding some of the plants." One of the brothers ripped up a leaf prior to dropping the pieces into the mortar to be mixed, as another brother resumed speaking, listing some of the makings involved. "Spiritus radix, corpus cortex, sanguis bacas, and cerebrum folium… Loosely translated, that's Spirit Root, Body Bark, Blood Berries, and Mind Leaf; spirit, body, heart, and mind." Not very much of that made any sense to me, as it sounded more like gibberish. However, what I could understand quite obviously is that this should cure Link. Without any doubt in my mind, I can't wait to see him awake again with a clear mind and no hallucinations. I'd gone through way too much tonight for all of this to be futile.

"Will it work?" I asked, cutting through a small amount of silence following their explanation. One of the brothers stared at me for a moment as he picked up a Blood Berry and proceeded to mash it with his fingertips, causing it to burst from the bottom and spill out a red liquid-like substance resembling blood along with seeds. Added to the rest of the ingredients, the brother holding the mortar and pestle resumed grinding to mix everything together into a watery concoction that didn't smell very good; albeit, not quite as bad as the Hartshorn Spore. "There's not really any way to tell until we give it to him. If his fever comes down, and his delirium fades, he'll live and then we will know that it worked…" He hesitated for a moment in advance to continuing. "If it doesn't…" Saria waved her hands while expressing exasperation over how long it's taking. "We get it! Please, just… Hurry… Mix it as fast as you can."

Two of the brothers grabbed more Blood Berries and squeezed the juice into the mortar as the one mixing it sped up some from the request. My attention returned to Link as they prepared his medicine. He didn't look that much better than when we left. The wounds on his forehead and shoulder have stopped bleeding thankfully, possibly from the Aloe Vera or the Red Potion. Yet, his overall condition was still poor given his shivering with sweaty, pale skin, and scrawny appearance. The severe situation was ever so slightly reduced when my brain thought 'I bet Dad could help put some meat on his bones… That man doesn't do anything, other than cook and eat, all day long.' A tiny smile stayed on my lips for a minute before slowly fading away as I hung my head. I let the shield slip off my arm and clank on the floor, making Mido and Saria look at me from the noise while I proceeded to put the pitchfork back in the corner that it came out of. "Are you okay, Malon?"

Sitting on the bed, I reached up to feel Link's forehead. Unfortunately, he was still ice cold, colder than he was before. Despite having thick blankets and a fire going next to him, he wasn't warming up in the least. His body just kept feeling as if it was turning to ice. "Yeah… It's just… It's been a really long day." All of the brothers abruptly stood up as Saria replied. "Link's had it worse than any of us… Hang in there, things will be better before you know it." The brothers made their way over to the bed with Link and I until they stood in front. "That's right…" The brother holding the mortar said. "The tonic's ready, so, now's our chance to make everything better." Hearing that brought comfort as well as dread considering that I had to sit by and watch to see if he'll get better or die. First things first, however, is that we must wake him up again. With any luck, that Hartshorn Spore will work like it did the last time. "Saria… Wake him up, would you?" She nodded while grabbing the Hartshorn Spore and bringing it closer. Once held under Link's nose, we waited for him to respond. It definitely had more than enough scent left to it as my eyes watered in irritation just from the close proximity.

Several seconds later, he didn't so much as budge a single muscle, leaving us with great concern. I, myself, had my eyes directly focused on his chest, watching for any sign of breathing. My thoughts froze when I realized that he didn't appear to be breathing at all. "Link? Can you hear me?" She placed her hand on his forehead while a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "He's really-really cold… Link! Wake up!" My hand flew forward on impulse to feel his chest, trying to figure out if he had a heartbeat or not. "Link!?" Saria shook him, while crying, before two of the Know-It-All Brothers restrained her by pulling her away. "Saria! Stop! Yelling at him isn't going to wake him up! We'll just have to try to give it to him in this state and run the risk of him choking." Without her shaking him, I tried again to frantically feel for a heartbeat. Temporarily, I wasn't able to feel anything, frightening me into fearing the worse until I finally managed to find a very faint thumping, that was so dim, his shallow breathing couldn't even be seen. "That's not going to work, he'll choke immediately!" Saria responded while resisting them in a deeply distraught emotional state. "Just do it!" I shouted back with my voice crackling "He's not going to make it much longer!"

The Know-It-All Brother holding the mortar came forward and then suddenly squeezed Link's nose shut while another brother pried open his mouth. "Easy with him!" Saria shouted as they slowly poured a small amount of the tonic into his mouth prior to stopping, letting him swallow that portion, just to get it in his system, while rubbing his throat like I did. "Drink it… Drink… Drink… Drink." They said repetitively until I saw and felt his chest rise as he swallowed it. Happiness ran through my mind at that moment before wariness took its place. He drank it, but, we still have to find out if it is working or going to work. "How will we know wh-…" All three of the brothers shushed me in unison, silencing me as we continued to do nothing other than watch Link breathe. 'Farore, please, don't take him away from us… From me.' Watching him left me on edge until I focused on anything else that I could. While, probably not the best thing, I chose to pay attention to the subtle rise and fall of his chest. That is, until three minutes later when I became aware of the fact that he completely stopped.

My first instinct was merely shock. I couldn't really believe that he wasn't breathing, so I re-checked, holding my left hand up above his stomach with hope that I might just not be noticing it like the first time. However, there wasn't any movement. "Uhh… Guys!?" My hand slid up and then over before I felt his heart. Instantly, I became distressed beyond my limit as I couldn't feel any heartbeats. "He's not breathing and he doesn't have a heartbeat!" Saria broke down further while screaming as Mido and Fado looked away with quivering lips, combined with terrible grimaces. My own chest heaved and turned into sobs. "NOOOOO! NOOOO! LINK!" All that I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry until my eyes fell out, yet, the Know-It-All brothers showed absolutely no sign of remorse, even going so far as to hush us. "Shh! Quiet! Please… Leave him be." My fists clenched tight enough for my fingernails to dig into my hands before bursting out in frustrated anger. "DON'T YOU SHH ME! HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD!" They waved their hands as I cried harder. "Just be quiet! Look!"

My eyes were filled with tears, but, I managed to open them and stare at his lifeless body. 'All he ever wanted to do was be a hero and rescue people who were in danger… He didn't deserve this, he deserves to live!' The only sound inside of the room was the sizzling from the fire pit, making time appear to slow down as we all remained silent. If anything or anyone in this world could bring him back, I've already begged them in my mind long ago. My faith to the Golden Goddesses has always been strong. As a Hylian, religion is natural. It flows in our veins as our pointed ears specifically represent our physical body's devotion by being able to hear their sacred whispers. However, there have been a few times in my life where my faith has been tested to near breaking point. "L-Link…" I murmured prior to having the shock of my life as he, without warning, inhaled a loud and deep breath; almost as if it was a gasp. My jaw dropped as Mido, Fado, and Saria looked like they couldn't believe their eyes either.

Immediately, all three of the Know-It-All Brothers rejoiced in glee, congratulating each other over their accomplishment. "He's back! He's alive!" My voice remained unable to say anything as I was stuck in a state of ultimate astonishment. Life outside of normal society is just far too confusing to me. Here I was five seconds ago believing that he was dead as he wasn't breathing and his heart wasn't beating. Now, he's doing both while slightly moving around a little more in an attempt to get comfy in Saria's bed. "The tonic worked. His soul came back to his body and his body is re-adjusting to it." When I reached forward to feel his heart, more tears poured out of my eyes, as it was pumping at a steady rate, further vivid than from before. The Know-It-All Brother holding Saria released her and she zoomed over to Link, tenderly placing the palm of her hand directly on his forehead. "Oh, my baby boy! Praise Farore!"

Saria soon broke down into a fit of weeping, which was followed by my own sobs. Everyone stared at us as we cried. Nonetheless, we were incredibly happy at the same time. The boys might not understand our emotions well enough to comprehend why we weren't conveying content. Then again, that still wasn't going to stop us from expressing ourselves. All of this time, to go through everything that I had; leaving the ranch on my own while riding a hysterical filly, going into the Forbidden Forest, traveling far into the Lost Woods without a fairy, encountering a Skull Kid, rescuing Link, fighting off two Wolfos, killing a few ChuChu before becoming surrounded by them, and, finally, getting all the medicine Link needed. All of it paid off and was worth it a hundred times over. "Link!" I shouted while hugging him tightly.

The Know-It-All Brother holding the rest of the tonic in the stone mortar smiled in advance to clearing his throat. "Ahem… We should really give him the rest of this medicine so he'll get even better." Saria and I sniffled before drying our eyes. Then, both of us, in impulsive unison, gave Link a soft kiss. I kissed his chin as she kissed his right temple. Doing it together made both of us blush for some reason, once we realized we did. 'I'm such an idiot.' I thought, while both of us let the Know-It-All Brothers resume taking care of Link. 'If she's his girlfriend, then I just made myself look stupid and she's probably feeling jealous now… I don't want to break anyone up.' The brother holding the mortar waited for another one to pry open Link's mouth while squeezing his nose shut like previously. Taking no delay, they poured a good portion of the mixture right on top of his tongue while the last brother restrained him from squirming or moving his head. "Drink… Drink… Drink…" They spoke continually in hopes that he might hear them as I kept feeling like an idiot. 'Why am I even thinking like that? I don't want to be a girlfriend for any boy in the first place. I'm just a ten year old girl, what would I want to do with a gross boy?'

Link managed to swallow the medicine without choking, which was a big plus. He took about two to three gulps before they let go of him, satisfied with the amount given. His breathing returned to normal even though he coughed a few times. From the sounds of it, he had congestion in his chest, so he was likely just trying to clear it out. "There… He's had enough." Saria and I walked closer again as the brother holding the mortar placed it on the wooden table. "He'll have to take one more dosage, the last half, in twelve hours… say… somewhere before noon… For now, it's best to let him rest." With a quivering lip, despite my earlier thoughts, I thanked them with emotions for Link flowing through my mind. "Thank you… You guys saved his life." Saria quickly hugged all of them prior to saying the same thing. "The Know-It-All Brothers have always been highly appreciated. We Kokiri probably wouldn't be able to make it right now without their guidance, especially in the absence of the Great Deku Tree." They all smirked with self-satisfaction in advance to announcing. "You're too flattering, Saria… We don't want to lose Link anymore that anybody else here. Now then, we're going to head back home and debate about how things should proceed. We'll return later around the time Malon should leave with him."

Hearing them say that made me turn my head in their direction in shock, not having expected them to say that at all. "Wait, what!? I can't go home tonight. It's pitch black outside!" Honestly, I had assumed that they would let me stay here in their village tonight until morning time. It's far too dangerous to go out right now, with everything leading up to this point being solid proof of that. "You don't understand…" The brother in the middle responded "He needs to leave the forest as soon as possible so he can fully recover." My troubles only seemed to continue, leaving me curious as to when everything would return to normal. "What? Why? He's out of the Lost Woods… Doesn't the curse only apply to there? I thought the Great Deku Tree made this place safe from it?" Link abruptly moaned quietly as they replied. "Perhaps… But, without the Great Deku Tree's presence, we can't be overly certain. It would be best for him to stay out of the forest for a while."

I couldn't refuse them since they knew more about it than me. However, I was still upset about having to leave. I'd much rather stay here with the cozy fire, to watch over Link for the night. "Right now, just let him rest. He needs to warm back up and then he'll regain consciousness." Saria sat down on the bed and caressed his cheek in advance to brushing a lock of blonde hair away from his face. I felt a tad uncomfortable being on top of him now, feeling like I was violating her friendship with me if she is Link's girlfriend. "Okay… We should help him with body heat though. He's still really cold." My cheeks reddened as she laid back down with Link, draping her leg around his, like she did earlier. The Know-It-All Brothers turned around and made their way out of the house as Mido and Fado expressed ease with everything having worked. There was a look in Mido's eyes as he stared at both Saria and Link, almost like he was jealous and frustrated that Saria was clinging to the blonde haired boy so much tonight. Part of me was curious why, also, as to how long Saria and Link have been in a relationship. Either way, I couldn't do much, other than just sit there feeling awkward until she said "Malon? Could you lie beside him too? It's nothing romantic, I promise. He just needs the body heat desperately."

In spite of hearing her, I remained still for several moments prior to gradually, or more like tentatively, crawling up onto Link's left side, lying down afterward. All of it felt unusual, as it was truly the first time I'd ever laid next to a boy, regardless of whatever the reason. Clearing my throat, I laid stiff as a board with my arms by my side, trying to not look like I was too out of place. Saria displayed nothing other than affection for him, tenderly rubbing his chest while he moaned very softly, either in pain or relaxation. Strangely, despite the bed feeling warm, Link gave off a slightly chilly aura. With all hopes, that medicine the Know-It-All Brothers gave him will cure that. Then, I won't have to feel so awkward lying next to him. I can get up. "Saria…" Mido suddenly spoke. "Fado and I are going to deal with the Great Deku Tree… His insides are full of ChuChu, and while I don't think they're going to come out, we should still board the entrance shut so the village won't get overrun in the future if they do decide to explore further." She bobbed her head without saying a single word, far too focused on Link to even respond. Mido furrowed his brow and then grunted before stomping off with Fado following behind him, attempting to calm him down.

Without them in here with us, the feeling of discomfort grew substantially. I tried to think of anything to get my mind off of lying in bed next to a boy, anything that would help me relax. Unfortunately, all I could think about was what Dad and Ingo were doing. It had been several hours since I'd gone into the Forbidden Forest. If he truly saw me go in, he might go to Castle Town to notify the guards to be on lookout. Having a group of guards looking for me would be an awful waste of the Kingdom's time and I know beyond a doubt that I'm going to get chewed out for it. However, with any luck, seeing that I found Link, he might be a tad more lenient. 'He'll probably be angry at me for a few days and make me do extra work. But, if he ever figured out I was feeling so uncomfortable while lying next to a boy in a strangers bed, he'd be furious until I explain that it wasn't anything romantic.' When I thought about it, he'd probably tease me for years on end about it. Even though I'm only ten, he rants about how much I need to find a boyfriend. In fact, the past few months, he's targeted Link since he's the only boy I've been around. Quoting him, he said Link is 'A handsome young man who merely needs to mature a little more.'

Considering how much fantasy or heroic games Link talks of and insists that he's truly done, I can see exactly why he'd say that. Then again, being out here, just for tonight, seeing the hardships of the world outside of urban population, made me realize that a lot of the things he talks about don't seem that hard to believe anymore. 'Ughh… Why can't I think of anything else? Like… Umm… Umm… Epona, how she's doing… Hopefully she'll be ready for a ride home, but, I don't know if she will be since she was so exhausted.' Link abruptly broke me out of my thoughts when he turned his head away from Saria, toward me. He wasn't awake, but as soon as I realized how close together our faces were, I turned away with a flush. 'This is taking too long; how much longer is it going to be?' As I turned my head slightly, just to see if he was still facing me, I saw that not only was he, but, Saria as well. The crackling of the fire tuned out any other subtle sounds, although I could still hear Link's breathing, which was slightly comforting. I just wished that he'd move his head. It's embarrassing to have his face so close to mine.

"Malon…" Saria suddenly spoke. "Can I ask you something?" Since this was her house, and I've been trying to be friendly, I responded. "S-Sure, I don't mind." While she could tell I was visibly uncomfortable, she proceeded with her question. I didn't mind answering, hoping that it might take my mind off of Link for a few minutes until he's fully warmed up. After that, I'm definitely getting up. "Well… What exactly is your relationship with Link? I mean, I know that's an odd question to ask… It's just… How do you know him?" My heart thumped at the subject as I feared she was probing for information. Seeing how I've been unable to control my blush and nervousness, she's probably been holding back from slapping me the entire time. She's his girlfriend afterall. "Uhh… Well… *Ahem*… W-We're just friends… I met him in Hyrule Castle Town a few months ago." She continued staring at me as I talked. "H-He helped me find my father, Talon, who owns Lon Lon Ranch… I… I'm his daughter… Then… Umm… Well… I loaned him Epona, the filly outside, and I see him every now and then when he comes around."

Link mumbled something about four giants holding up the moon, prior to wiggling a little, adjusting his position in the bed. To my shock, his leg very gently touched mine, causing me to jerk away with a tiny gasp. Once I comprehended how disturbed I acted, I felt more humiliation as Saria raised an eyebrow. "I see… I thought you might have been his girlfriend or something." Instantly, my reaction was swift, yet overdramatic as I raised my voice. "W-What!? N-No! No-No-No! You've got it all wrong…" With nervous laughter and cherry red cheeks, I mentally cursed myself for managing to get into this situation. "It's nothing like that! We're just friends!" She bobbed her head as if agreeing with me, in addition to feeling Link's forehead again. "Okay… No need to shout. I was just wondering." Although she seemed utterly calm, I felt like freaking out, with terrible anxiety rising from within me. The thought of why she would ask kept circling around in my mind nonstop.

On a completely new level, I was curious as to why I kept focusing on it so severely. Why has today been filled with nothing other than concern for Link and strange feelings. All of it needed to stop now, because the confusion it was causing was just too much for me to handle. Now I have to deal with this constant awkwardness. 'Maybe I should just get up and go.' I wanted to leave. However, I was worried that it would cause more of a scene than it's worth. On the other hand, maybe if I just apologized, things would turn out okay. I mean, I'll just tell her that I didn't know, and then never act too friendly with Link again. 'Why was I too friendly in the first place? What am I getting at with this? I didn't know Saria was his girlfriend, but, it shouldn't matter, because I'm not interested in boys.' Soon after that thought, I sighed audibly enough to make Saria stare at me again. "L-Listen… Saria… Umm, don't take this the wrong way….. I… I didn't know that you were his girlfriend. I'm not trying to flirt with him or anything, okay? I promise… I'm just not used to boys in general."

'I'm such an idiot.' I thought, while waiting for her to respond. Preceding what seemed like several minutes, I wondered what she was thinking and turned my head to look at her. Her facial features took me by surprise, as she had a deep blush that was accompanied by a contorted smile. "W-What?" All of a sudden, she broke out into nonstop giggling for about a solid sixty seconds. I was mortified, humiliated beyond all doubt. I felt like crying over my own foolishness. My hope to remain friends was dwindling out the door. "M-Malon, you have it all wrong, too… I'm not Link's girlfriend, and he's not my boyfriend." My mind went blank at that revelation as she continued to laugh softly, trying her hardest to stop, as it was disturbing Link and upsetting me. "You… Y-You're not?" She shook her head while giggling. "No, I'm not."

This whole time, I had been worried that I was offending her and now she's telling me that they're not romantically involved? 'If that's the case, then why is she so attached to him?' She'd been cuddling, kissing, and rubbing him without any hesitation. That seems to me like something only boyfriends and girlfriends would do. A sister or friend wouldn't do something like that. 'I'm so confused. What exactly is her relationship with him then?' She finally managed to stop herself from giggling and then resumed our conversation. "You can relax, Malon; Link and I, we're best friends forever… But, I'm more like his mother than anything else. He likely feels the same way and you can ask him once he wakes up." My jaw dropped and likely would have fallen off if I hadn't been lying down. Hearing such a young girl say something like that blew my mind. Though, on another level, I noticed that I had too much trouble understanding how it could be possible for me to believe her one hundred percent. Young girls don't act like mothers toward boys; at least, not in Hylian society.

"Seriously!?" I lowered my voice as she snuggled with Link, holding his arm while laying her head on his shoulder. "It's just… You're too young to be a mother, and, well, I thought Link didn't have any parents." She giggled softly as Link squirmed a bit in bed, muttering more nonsense that I couldn't interpret. "I'll take the 'too young' as a compliment… However, I'm actually seventy-seven years old." My eyebrows furrowed in complete confusion as she simply smiled at me before continuing. "Kokiri always resemble Hylian children because we're ageless. We're still mortal, by all means; we just don't go through the aging process like humans. In fact, the Know-It-All Brothers are the oldest, having over two hundred and fifty something years under their boots." I was dumbstruck by the number. However, she didn't exactly understand why I was skeptical that she's Link's mother. Dad's old explanation about the stork bringing babies is as stale as month old bread. While I wasn't fully sure how all of that stuff worked, I was pretty sure that Kokiri don't make Hylians. "So… W-Wait… You… Gave birth to Link?"

Again, her cheeks flushed very lightly at the thought as she stuttered a few times. "O-Oh… Well… Umm… N-No… It's not like that. Look, I'm not actually his mother. I just raised him from a baby… I've been here for him no matter what, and some of the most cherished memories of my life have taken place while I was caring for him." Suddenly, I felt a deep maternal instinct radiate off her as she pulled the sheet up around Link for him, still keeping herself pressed against his side while snuggly wrapped around his arm, purely to warm him up. She might be a Kokiri, but she seems to be incredibly mature and nurturing. Considering that she's seventy seven, I'm not sure how to comprehend everything properly. "The Great Deku Tree put me in charge of fostering him, and since the very moment I laid eyes on him, I fell in love with him in a way that a parent loves their child."

"He was such a cute baby, with the brightest sky blue eyes I'd ever seen, and a smile that would make my heart flutter in joy… Oh, but don't tell him I said that! I'm sure he'd feel a little embarrassed." She giggled one more time in addition to reaching down below her bed to grab something. When she came back up, I saw that it was an old brown book that had a flower stenciled onto the cover. The look in her eye seemed to confirm that it was something she held dear. Upon opening the cover, multiple high-quality black and white pictures with extreme detail were seen of her holding a baby boy, presumably Link, in various poses. "These are called Pictographs… They're made by an advanced image capturing device called a Pictograph Box that a tall Hylian man from Hyrule Castle Town brought to Kokiri Village. He introduced himself as Barnum, and used his machine to take these for me."

I had never heard of either the invention or the inventor, however, I was mesmerized by the pictures. Link was way beyond cute, he was adorable. On the first few, with chubby cheeks and a plump body, all of the baby fat made it hard to believe that it was the same slender bodied boy lying next to me. He looked so incredibly happy next to Saria, who looked equally delighted. "He was such a trouble maker when he was a baby…" Accompanied with a giggle, she pointed to one of the images with her index finger. "But, not as mischievous as when he was a boy." The next pictographs showed a slightly older Link, somewhere around five years of age with purple berries of some sort smeared on his face and a slice of an orange in his mouth, smiling wide as Saria appears to be laughing furiously at his adorability. Seeing these pictographs made me realize and accept that she had truly fostered Link and done a very fine job at it. Inside, it made me extremely happy. Ever since the first moment I came to think that she was his girlfriend, I couldn't help from feeling an unsettling disappointment. Now, after knowing that she's his mother, I can feel relief, even if I still don't want anything to do with a dumb and gross boy. 'Even if he's cute.'

My smile stayed wide even though I was strangling myself in my own imagination. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid… Why do I keep thinking like that? Boys… are… not… cute!' Saria giggled as she stared at the pictures with me. "He was one and a half years old in the first set and then five in the second… Ooh, I can remember every second like it was just yesterday!" Link moaned softly as Saria slowly closed the book and placed it back underneath her bed. After becoming aware of how close he was to me again, I held back from further embarrassment just to not be humiliated. His face was close to mine, but, he wasn't awake so I tried hard to make my heart stop pounding by relaxing. 'Wow… I can't believe that this is Link's backstory; I never would have guessed.' I started thinking, in an attempt to take my mind off his leg, which was now touching mine. 'For some reason, even though he never talked about it, I kind of expected him to have real parents that were looking after him… I don't know why… It's just how I initially thought.' All of it made me wonder exactly what happened to his biological mother and father. It might be rude of me to ask. However, this is my chance to learn as much about him as I possibly can for whatever the reason I have in mind is.

"You raised a healthy young boy, Saria, and by all means, you did it fantastically… But… If I can ask without snooping too much, I'm not trying to be impolite or disrespectful; what happened to his natural parents?" I worried that I had gone too far when her smile faded and she just stared at me, looking directly into my blue eyes as if she was pondering whether or not to share the information that she, obviously due to her response, knows. My lips remained sealed as I waited for her to talk. Eventually, she made up her mind after glancing back and forth between Link and I. Accompanied with a sigh, she said "I never personally met either of them… I only saw his mother for a brief second as she and her horse raced by me in the middle of a peaceful day in the forest. Regrettably, during that time in which the King of Hyrule had yet to unify the land, the outside world had been going through countless fierce revolutions which soon came to be known as the Hyrulean Civil War."

Thinking back, I could recall Dad telling me how much of an uproar the Kingdom was in shortly prior to my birth. Hylians of the Royal Family were allied with both the Gorons; rock people, and the Zora; ocean-dwelling fish people, as they are now. Nonetheless, at the time, the Gorons and the Zora were at war with each other. To make things even worse, the Gerudo, brown skinned women that live in the desert, had been experiencing a rapid decline in their relationship with all of the tribes, much worse than they are now. The times were completely unstable. "His real mother was fatally wounded. The Great Deku Tree informed me that she had left her baby son, Link, in his care with her dying breath." This Great Deku Tree sounded like and admirable father figure to Link. 'It's a shame that I wasn't lucky enough to meet him.' I thought to myself as she continued. "As the guardian spirit of the forest, he felt fully responsible and accepted the obligation… After his mother passed away, he was raised as a Kokiri by me, who was entrusted by the Great Deku Tree with nurturing him."

Link suddenly coughed and made me tense up from it startling me. It was a harsh cough that was followed with several shorter coughs. Instantly, Saria held him still as the force made him jerk around in the bed. "Shh, it's okay… It's okay…" She whispered to him while hugging his head to her chest. Even though he didn't seem to be awake, he still looked as if he calmed from her touch. Upon closer inspection, I noticed a black goo-like substance trickling out of his mouth. This frightened me some as I wasn't sure what to think. Thankfully, Saria seemed to be aware of this as she used her own sweater to wipe it off his face. "Oh, sweetie… Please get better, for us, we need you." He moaned and then, amazingly, showed signs of life by wrapping his arm around her waist, gently holding her. This caused her to smile softly while traveling her hand along his cheek before reaching his long and pointed left ear. With the instincts, plus abilities only a mother could have, she managed to soothe him by tenderly rubbing his ear. My only option was to smile at the sight, as it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside to know that Link has always been in good hands, without any doubt. I felt so comfortable now knowing that everything was going to be okay. There wasn't anything to fear now. When the Know-It-All Brothers return, I'll be able to take Link back to the ranch where we both can fully recover. Until then, I'll just have to wait here in bed, next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 4]

.

.

(Malon Lon's P.O.V.)

[Time: 11:30 P.M. (Night)]

[Date- Month 3 'Spring', Day 24, Year 1522]

[Location- Hyrule, Kokiri Forest, Saria's House]

.

"Malon? Malon… Malon…" I heard Saria say prior to the realization coming to me that I had my eyes closed. When I opened them, I saw Link still cuddled up to Saria's side, more so then previously as it seemed like he was fully comfortable, even breathing better than he was earlier. I guess that, at some point, I had accidently fallen asleep. Taking into account how much work I'd done today, how late it was, plus the fact that I had gone on a stressful adventure of a lifetime in finding Link, fighting Wolfos and ChuChu, and praying while worrying nonstop throughout it all; it's no wonder I slipped off into dreamland. With a yawn, I smiled softly at the sight of her being so motherly. "Oh… *Yawns*… I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to doze off." She returned the smile while tenderly combing her hand through Link's blonde hair. "It's okay... You looked tired, so I let you two rest." Someone else in the room suddenly cleared their throat, making me turn me head further to see all three of the Know-It-All Brothers standing near the doorway. All of them were staring at me. Saria looked at them prior to explaining. "The Know-It-All Brothers just came back to check on Link's progress."

Stepping forward, the brother in the middle spoke to me. "Yes… It seems he's doing better, which means that the medicine tonic is working perfectly." Saria nodded in agreement before Link coughed. He still sounded congested. Yet, instantly, I noticed the same black goop drip out of the corner of his mouth. It was highly concerning to me as I didn't understand what it was. Saria beat me to it though as she asked. "He's been coughing up some sort of nasty gunk for about twenty minutes. It's really worrying me." They all stepped closer in advance to using their bare fingers to wipe the goo off his mouth. Instead of cleaning it off, however, they mushed it between their fingertips, producing a sickeningly squishy sound. "Don't be worried, it's a good thing." Something like that coming out of a Hylian isn't ever a good thing. "Huh?" I announced in confusion. "How could it be a good thing? I've never seen someone cough up something like that before. It's literally as black as tar."

One of the brothers grabbed a cloth on the table and they all proceeded to wipe their hands on it. "You've never seen someone go through or recover from the Lost Wood's curse… The black stuff coming out of his lungs is in fact, a manifestation of his death that is being expelled from his body in a way similar to regurgitation." I wasn't a doctor and I could barely understand what they were trying to say, but, I did know that 'death' isn't a liquid that someone coughs up. It didn't make much sense. "His death!?" The one in the middle tapped his index finger to his lips prior to reeling back as he realized he had a bit of black goop left on it, now transferred to his lips. The sight was funny in a way as, in shock, he rubbed his lips and ran out the door to spit several times. Unfortunately, I couldn't summon a laugh as I was far too concerned with Link's condition. "O-Okay…" One of the two remaining brothers spoke. "It's not actually his death… In simpler terms, he's coughing up the magic that's suffocating him." Such stuff seemed like heresy as defiling the human body in such a way has always been objected to by the three Golden Goddesses. It doesn't seem like they would allow such a curse to be placed upon this sacred land. 'Why would the Great Deku Tree create such a curse?' Then again, why there is evilness in this world in the first place; I'll never truly know. "I guess that makes sense… After all, he does seem to be breathing much better."

"Indeed…" The other brother came back as they resumed. "Now we've all come to agreement that it's time for you to remove him from the Forbidden Forest and take him back to your ranch to let him rest more." Once it all came back to me that they wanted me to leave tonight, a shudder traveled down my spine as I thought about Stalchildren scratching their way up to the surface, rising up into the moonlight, and shuffling toward me with their creepy glowing eyes as well as their ugly elongated faces. "A-Are you sure we can't stay here just until the morning?" They all nodded sternly while crossing their arms in complete unison. "We're absolutely positive, Malon… He must be separated from the Lost Woods and even the Kokiri Forest to fully cancel out all of the effects of the curse. We will depend on you to give him the rest of the tonic at approximately noon tomorrow." After lifting the mortar, which still held the contents of the tonic, they poured all of it into a small bottle in addition to shoving a cork in it. "He'll begin to show further signs of recovery by becoming sick. Do not, under any circumstances, give him the medicine before it's time."

All I could do was nod to let them know that I understood. Nonetheless, I wasn't sure why he was going to get sick, and since they seem to know more about this cure as well as the recovery than anyone else, I figured now would be my best chance to ask them. "Alright… But, what kind of symptoms will he have? He looks like he's doing pretty well right now." They abruptly turned around and huddled into a group, where they began murmuring about something. It ticked me off a bit as I felt like I was being ignored and it was rude of them to not answer me. Saria seemed like she was slightly annoyed too. Then again, living in the village with them, she must have some level of tolerance. "Hey! Did you hear me!?" Link moaned from the loudness of my shrill voice as they spun back to continue talking as if they had never stopped. "Considering every symptom he's had from the curse, from coming close to death; it's pretty safe to assume that he will likely go through the exact opposite upon further recovery." One of them walked even closer prior to gently turning Link's head so he was facing up. "He'll go through reverse conditioning tonight and in the morning until you give him the last dose of the tonic… Don't freak out if he starts talking a lot more in his sleep as his consciousness returns, or if he gets a high fever and shivers at the same time; do, however, tend to the fever normally, as if it wasn't from a curse. Staying on the safe side, it wouldn't be a good idea to let his temperature get too high."

"Wait… Wait…" I said while waving my hands and getting up out of the now toasty bed. "I'm not a doctor. If he's going to be this sick, I'll take him to the infirmary in Castle Town." All three of them shook their heads while the one brother managed to, for some reason, delicately lift Link's eyelid. Underneath was a bit gross as it looked like his eye was rolled back in his head. However, on another note, I could see that it was white and not bloodshot like the previous time I had seen him with them open. "Malon… He doesn't need a Hylian doctor at this point. They'd probably ignore our tonic since they wouldn't understand the compounds. The only thing that they would do is try to give him more Red Potion and water with one of those 'Nasogastric tubes' that modern medical science has recently invented." I had no clue what a Nasogastric tube was. Like I said earlier, I wasn't a doctor or a holy sister, just a simple ten year old farm girl. As the Know-It-All Brother let go of Link's eyelid and he closed it; I thought that, if I had to, I'll take Link to someone more qualified than myself. Yet, I'll be by his side throughout everything and I wouldn't dare allow anyone, including a doctor, to harm him.

"Fine…" When I looked back at the bed, Saria caressed Link's cheek in addition to kissing his forehead like a mother. There was a sullen look in her eyes, as if she wished that he would stay here with her. All of this time that she had been his guardian, his mother; it had made a truly strong bond blossom between the two that I, myself, felt in my heart in a way that didn't make me jealous in the least. 'She could take better care of him than me at this point… If it wasn't for the fact that we had to leave tonight, I'd definitely stay here until morning, even if it distresses Dad and Ingo.' I know that they would be glad that I did what I did once they see Link, regardless of if they punish me. "Is it time?" Saria asked with a tiny sniffle that was barely audible. The Know-It-All Brothers agreed in unison as they always do, but, it made Saria a little sadder as she frowned and hugged Link tightly. "I'm afraid so…" They turned to me before continuing. "Despite our name, neither of us are the equestrian sort… Thankfully, Fifi seems to think that your horse is capable of traveling again, just not for very much longer."

Hearing that was an honest relief. I'd been so wrapped up in worrying about Link that I had nearly forgotten about Epona. Without her, I never would have saved Link. Without her, he'd be dead. It was she who truly saved his life. "That's good news... I'll make well sure that she gets plenty more rest once we return to Lon Lon Ranch." Again, I turned my head to still see Saria staring down at Link, giving him one last kiss on the forehead and even an ear rub, which made me smile. "Promise me, Malon…" She suddenly spoke while looking up at me. "Promise that you'll take good care of him." There wasn't anything in the world that would make me break such a promise. Timi, the Skull Kid from inside the Lost Woods, said that Link was very important to Hyrule and that the blood of the hero runs through his veins. I likely should have asked about it, but, the time didn't seem right as we were more focused on his health and wellbeing. Even in spite of that, if he's just the normal Link that I got to know, then I'd still feel the exact same about him as I do now. "I swear to Mother Hylia that I will always take good care of him."

We both smiled at each other prior to the Know-It-All Brothers pulling back the sheets on her bed, uncovering the rest of Link's body. "Thank you." Luckily, the wound on his shoulder from where the Wolfos scratched him appeared to be slowly healing up as it no longer bled thanks to the Red Potion and Aloe Vera. His green tunic was still dirty, muddy, and torn though. I could sew the holes and wash the stains on it. But, the amount of damage to it was pretty bad. "You're welcome… I'm just happy that he's not bleeding anymore and he's not even half as pale as when I first found him." She dried her eyes with her shirt sleeve as she smiled. The Know-It-All Brothers lifted Link up away from Saria and I heard him grunt. It was then that I noticed his left hand had been holding hers. He seemed to hold on until the last instant when the brothers situated him where they could carry him outside. "I-In that case… Umm… As… As his parent, and you being his friend, friend that's a girl… I… I implore you to take interest in him. He could really use someone like you, Malon." The Know-It-All Brothers chuckled with smirks on their faces, whispering something amongst themselves as my cheeks reddened. I wasn't sure exactly what she was getting at. Nonetheless, I felt that she was speaking along the lines of how Dad teases boys about marrying me. Only, she didn't have any playfulness in her voice; simply honest sincerity hidden behind a tone of nervousness. "Y-Yeah…"

After that was done and over with, I turned around to hide my flushed face in addition to following the Know-It-All Brothers as they carried Link toward the door. Right before I left, preceding a single glance back at Saria, I grabbed the sword and shield so that Link wouldn't have to come back to get it at a later time. There hadn't been a mention as to how long he must stay away from the Forbidden Forest. But, I'm sure he needs to steer clear of this place for at least a week. 'Maybe Dad would let him stay in the barn loft until he can find another place to live or come back here.' As I followed the brothers out of Saria's home, out into the crisp nighttime air that inhabits the forest, I had to once again untie my scarf since it was still the best thing that I could think of to make Link hold onto me when we're on the move. A short distance away, Fifi, the Kokiri girl who had been taking care of Epona, walked the filly over to us while holding on to her face halter. Upon seeing her, I smiled as she soon trotted closer with wide eyes, pricked ears, and her tail held high, all signs of interest and delight over seeing Link again, even if he wasn't awake. She was an extremely intelligent horse, so I believe that she could understand for the most part exactly what was happening.

"Come here, girl… *Tch**Tch**Tch**Tch**Tch*!" The Know-It-All Brothers held Link steady as I gave Epona a couple of tender pats on the head. "You did a great job tonight, Epona… Even the stallions will be jealous of you now." She neighed along with a snort before playfully lipping at my beautiful bright red hair, making me laugh softly. "Okay, Okay… *Soft laughter*… Calm down, girl. We're not done yet, though, because we have to go back to Lon Lon Ranch." She slid her upper-left hoof on the ground as I gradually mounted her, seating myself on Link's uncomfortable saddle. Her happiness was already a very good sign as she no longer appeared to be frightened. Having her master back and in safe hands has given not only her, but myself confidence in our abilities, plus a new sense of accomplishment. From here on out, she should follow my commands without any issues, provided Link stays with me. "You remember how to get back home from here, right?"

She abruptly reared back as I held on tight. "Whoa!" Thankfully, she didn't dart anywhere. She was only expressing concern and attention to everything around here. The Know-It-All Brothers remained still until she came back down, and I tugged on the reins to let her know that she needed to stop moving. When she complied, I motioned for them to help Link up onto the saddle with me. "Good, girl… Stay still… Let's try not to jostle Link around too much on the ride home." Fifi, the Kokiri girl who tended to the filly while I was here in the village, presented her with one last gift consisting of a big and juicy carrot. Needless to say, it disappeared quickly as she munched on it like a midnight snack, while the brothers lifted Link to the saddle and propped him up against my back. His close proximity and feeling his body on mine was, once again, a tad bit embarrassing. "Ehe…" I giggled quietly in the ensuing awkwardness, trying to act natural, as if it didn't matter that it was Link or a boy. "Thank you, Fifi… I really appreciate you taking care of Epona." The auburn-haired Kokiri girl smiled as Epona brushed her head up against her, showing obvious affection that she rarely shows toward anyone other than myself or Link.

"It wasn't a problem, Malon… She's a very sweet girl!" If I could say so myself, it was plain as day that she was the same as me, an equestrian at heart, as Epona continued to nuzzle her for a few moments more until the brothers finished situating Link. "Take care of Link, too, for us, alright? We're all worried about him, even Mido." The way she said that last part made me think that he and Mido might not be the best of friends, or are not always on good terms with one another. Either way, I merely nodded with a smile as I pulled Link's hands up to my stomach and then wrapped the orange scarf around his wrists to keep him holding onto me so that he wouldn't fall off during transit. It was reassuring to know all of these kids respected and took care of him, even when they weren't particularly fond of him. "I will… I'm not afraid to use this sword if anyone messes with him."

She giggled lightly with a smile still on her face, barely visible from the torch on the side of Saria's house. "No, that's not what I meant… Just keep him healthy. We'd all like to see him back on his feet again." The cockiness in my previous sentence disappeared and was replaced with my original shyness. Thinking about it, I hope this adventure didn't turn me on to any sorts of violence. I've always been the peaceful sort. "Oh… Ehe… Y-Yeah, of course… I'm taking him straight to my family's ranch, where he can rest up." She only held her hand to her lips as she snickered at my blush. 'After today, I swear, I'm going to pummel someone if they mock me about my embarrassment.' The thought brought me back to my new violent nature, making me think about doing that to myself, seeing as how I'm the one who's being embarrassed for them to mock me. "You're all set, Malon." One of the Know-It-All Brothers said. "It would be best if you took him now to avoid it getting any later than it already is… If your ranch is too far away, we recommend taking him to Kakariko Village."

I took a moment to actually think about it as they handed me the bottle that contains the last dose of Link's tonic. Kakariko Village was much closer. Then again, I don't have any rupees on me to afford a room at the inn. "They have a Common lodging-house set up by a Sheikah woman known as Impa… I'm not sure if she's there anymore, but, I'm sure the house still is. The caretaker should give you both a bed in exchange for some chores done." That was a very plausible reason for going to the village instead of opting for the long ride back to the ranch in utter darkness. I'd have to make up my mind relatively quickly at some point. "Okay... I'll try to find a way to let you guys know if anything happens." They waved me off as they slowly began walking ahead of me toward the exit of their village, which, in reverse, led back toward the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. "Don't worry about it… Saria would appreciate it the most, but, we'll know how things went the next time he consciously walks back into the village."

Epona walked with them as Link moaned softly in my ear. "Thank you guys, you truly saved his life… He'll know about all of this for sure, as soon as he wakes up." They all smirked with a sense of accomplishment before we heard Mido's voice from behind us, calling out to me. "Malon!" When I turned my head, I saw him hurrying up to us with a torch in his hand and Fado tagging alongside him, maybe even the same torch from earlier, if it was well-made. "Here! Take this with you so you have a little bit of light on your ride home." With the sword and shield in or on my hands as well as Link holding onto me, I didn't truly have any way to grasp the torch. I'll gladly admit I'd love to have that light on the way home, as it would be twenty times better than going in the dark. "Oh, thank you, Mido… Umm… I don't really have a way to hold it." He raised an eyebrow before realizing that I was right. "Don't worry…" Saria's voice suddenly announced from by her doorway. We turned to her as she grew closer. "Here, take this jar of fireflies that you came here with… I know it's not as good as a torch, but, the fireflies from the woods always glow brighter than anywhere else."

She placed the jar in my lap before I thanked them all one more time. "Thank you all for everything." As I whipped the reins gently to get Epona to continue walking without them, they waved at us. "Link will always be a member of our big family… Bye! Stay safe and take care!" Even while holding everything that I was, I managed to wave back to them prior to heading straight toward the hollowed out log leading toward that terribly rickety wooden bridge. "Let's go, Epona!" In just a few seconds, she picked up more speed until she was at a canter, leaving me more than satisfied since I didn't want her to go crazy again. With everything in the village concluded and Link with me, safe and alive, our next destination would be either the ranch, or Kakariko Village if I can't get there. The rest of the Kokiri Village went by quickly as I passed Link's house, their shop, and a few other houses made entirely out of giant tree stumps. Soon, the clearing of foliage came to an end and the density picked up again until it was just a row of non-stop, nearly impenetrable vegetation, separated only by that aforementioned hollowed out tree trunk.

That path Epona took me on to go up to the Lost Woods was the final part of the village, before her hooves clattered beneath the wood of the tree trunk, leading deeper into it as if it was a portal to the outside world, warping me further into society, away from Wolfos, Stalfos, and ChuChu. The light emanating from the firefly jar wasn't really enough to see ahead of me more than a few feet. However, it was plenty to see in a small radius around me. Epona's eyes were much better than mine, so I was thankful that she had plenty of vision as to where it is that she's going. 'Ooh…' I thought as I felt a small chill. "It's chilly out." My voice echoed alongside Epona's hooves inside the tree. It would feel nice to get inside my own bed again and just sleep until morning time, covered up in a cocoon of blankets to keep me warm. Right now, the only warmth I could feel was from Epona and Link. Upon realization that I could feel his body heat, I wasn't as embarrassed as I was happy that he had returned to a more suitable temperature.

Ahead of us the end of the hollow tree came into sight, showing the very same wobbly wooden bridge that I crossed just a few hours ago to come into the forest. Epona reached it in seconds, with each plank going by beneath us making the same kind of clank as inside the tree. I couldn't be happier to finally be out of this place. Kokiri Village was nice, but everything else wasn't my cup of tea. I was a farm girl, not a forest girl. As long as it isn't to the Lost Woods ever again, I'll come back to visit though. Saria and I seem like we could become very good friends, given the chance to spend some real time together where we were able to get to know one another under better circumstances. In fact, all of the Kokiri were quite nice in my opinion. 'All of them chimed in to help Link, without any hesitation in the least.'

Nearing the end of the wooden bridge, there was one other person who came to my mind, someone who was imperative in keeping Link alive long enough for me to find him. Timi, the Skull Kid who showed me the way through the Lost Woods; he was the one who took Link out of the elements. With that midnight rain shower we had last night, he could have died of hypothermia if he was out in it, especially considering the fact that he was already severely cold from the curse inhabiting his body. The only thing that he seemed to want was friends, even if he was odd and mischievous. He was sad when Link and I left and wanted for us to come back. Seeing as I'm leaving here and I don't think that he can leave the Lost Woods, I could technically just forget about him and never return. However, I feel like if there was a way to meet safely, I owe it to him to maybe bring some of our famous Lon Lon Milk from the ranch whenever Link gets better.

"Okay, Epona…" I suddenly said, breaking my own chain of thoughts. "Let's try to make it to the ranch if we can… I know Kakariko Village is closer, but, I'd prefer to get home." She neighed while speeding up to a near-gallop as we left the bridge and came into the final hollowed out tree, which led to the outside world and Hyrule Field. Inside, the air was a strange mix of both climates, leading to a bizarre as well as unnerving chill. Either way, it brought relief to see the open sky once again, knowing that I would soon no longer be bound underneath an endless shroud of treetops. "Let's just pray that nothing pops up out of the ground to try and stop us." I said that in reference to any Stalchildren who might haunt our path. However, I never expected to hear Link respond to me. "Nnn… There's no use in p-praying when the G-Goddesses have forsaken us."

It startled me more than anything. Once it registered in my mind as to what it was that he said, I had trouble understanding why he'd say such a thing. The few times that I had seen him, he hadn't shown any distain toward them. I never truly asked him if he was a believer. But, I can recall him mentioning that the journeys he went on were tasked onto him by the Goddesses, so I presume that's where I got the impression that he was religious. "Link? Are you okay?" Turning my head slightly, his eyes appeared to be closed, while his breathing still seemed normal. Something told me that he was talking delusional again. "Just relax… I'll get you to our ranch and you can rest there." He only moaned softly as Epona finally exited the hollowed out tree. Immediately, I felt a heaviness lift from off my body. A cough escaped my lips as Link did the same thing, only harsher. The magic of the Forbidden Forest might have inhabited our lungs and needed to get out. Thankfully though, I was glad that he wasn't choking up any more of that black tar-like liquid.

Looking up, the position of the moon indicated that it was near midnight. Anything that's nocturnal is going to be up and awake in its prime now more than any other time. "Keep going, Epona." She wasn't showing any sign of slowing down regardless of what I said. Being in Hyrule Field, out in the open, just made me feel safer in comparison to what was behind me. This was more of the place that I belonged. The air was so much clearer and the moonlight was slightly bright enough to provide a decent amount of vision ahead of us. 'Oh geez…' There wasn't a single person in sight; even most of the light from Kakariko Village off in the distance was extinguished, since most of the villagers are asleep. 'It's kind of eerie to be out here at night and alone… Still, it's by far less scary that being in the Lost Woods on a rampaging horse.'

Having made it this far, I couldn't let any form of hesitance get in my way. Even thinking of giving up at this point was out of the question. "W-Where are you?" Link abruptly spoke, once again breaking the silence. His head moved to my shoulder and I wound up gently biting my lower lip in embarrassment as he breathed on my neck, slowly and steadily. The feeling tickled not only my skin, but my heart as well, as it felt as though it was beating faster just from the strange sensation. When I thought about it, there was a quite a bit of embarrassing things about this; the top of which being his hands loosely holding onto my stomach. That close proximity, combined with being aware of him unconsciously sliding them up and down my lower abdomen from each step Epona made, was driving me crazy with a new sensory overload I had never experienced before. "L…Link… Who are you talking about? And, p-please stop doing that."

It was senseless to ask him to stop doing something he wasn't even doing. But, I did at least get a response from him. "Navi… Where are you?" As awkward as everything was, hearing him talk about his fairy brought back the realization that she was missing. While I was busy being embarrassed about nothing, he was hurt inside. He had bonded with her as well as Saria. They were always together and both vowed to protect each other until death, something only someone with a passion for another would do. It was evident that he missed her deeply; maybe he even felt as if she abandoned him or that he had to find her. Going into the Forbidden Forest; perhaps that was his reasoning as to why. 'Why would he look for her in the Lost Woods, though? During my entire ride in there, I never saw one fairy… The place was dead silent... Hmm… Then again, it was night time.' Regardless, I had trouble comprehending everything. I was just thankful to the Goddesses as well as the people who helped him that he's still alive. "Don't worry, Link… You'll find her again someday; I just know it." Taking his hands with my left one, I moved them to wrap around the glass jar of the fireflies instead of my stomach prior to holding them. My uncomfortableness dissipated as my hand held onto his. Instead, the feeling was replaced with a serenity of sorts.

"You'll always have me…" I whispered, as Epona began racing beside the edge of Zora River, which had just come into view, winding its way around the corner leading to Zora Domain. "I'm not going to go anywhere." He moaned lightly as I brazenly caressed his hand. Anything to comfort him until we get to where we're going is probably highly appreciated by him. 'I'll always be here for you.' Coming up was Kakariko Village. It was going to be my last stop between here and the ranch. Castle Town, unfortunately, raises its drawbridge during the night so that animals or anyone lurking can't sneak in. I had to make up my mind really quickly as to where it is that I wanted to go. Part of me wanted to stop at the village just to get out of the nighttime, but then another part simply wanted to go home, where we could both rest. 'Epona would probably be better off going home.' From the looks of it, that's where she wanted to go.

The closer we came, the more I could hear faint sounds of society, even if it was drowsy sounds found only in a place where everyone's asleep. It sure beat the isolation of the forest. Within the next few minutes, we neared the bridge which led across the Zora River, giving us the access to Kakariko Village that we needed. "Whoa, Epona…" I commanded sternly, not in the mood for her to not listen, and wanting to get my point across thoroughly while tugging on the reins to make her slow to a stop. "Good girl." She didn't object and stopped right in front of the bridge. 'Now, I have to think right this moment where I want to go. If we need to, we could go to Impa's House like the Know-It-All Brothers recommended… I certainly wouldn't mind doing a few chores to pay for our rent.' While it sounded all good to me, I felt like I needed to hurry up and make up my mind. Standing here like this just gives me a strange sensation for some reason. 'Then again… Ughh… I could still use a nice bath, and my own bed sounds far better.'

I didn't notice it right away, yet while I was busy trying to contemplate where to go, Epona sensed something that I couldn't. Her ears faced forward as she flared her nostrils, her tail showed further signs of distress as she tucked it between her legs in a manner similar to that of dogs. Whenever I finally did notice it, I began looking around to see what could be frightening her. 'What in the world?' There wasn't anything anywhere, nothing on the road or the in the field except for another, or possibly the same, Peahat far off in the corner in its docile-hibernation state due to nightfall. I doubt that would be something the filly would be afraid of, particularly after everything she's been through. With Link moaning, I made my decision to head to the ranch where Dad and Ingo could help out, provided that they weren't out looking for me. "Alright, Epona… *Tch**Tch*… Let's just go ahead and go home." After clicking my tongue to get her attention, I pressed against her sides as well as whipped the reins a few times to get her to move forward.

Apparently, despite what I had wished to be a peaceful ride home, unexpectedly took a sudden turn for a worse. My heart nearly came out of my mouth as I heard the rattling of brittle old bones, the kind of sound that Stalchildren and Stalfos make. Before Epona could even move forward, we felt a rumbling beneath us prior to skeleton hands bursting through the soil to the surface, wiggling as if they were digging themselves up through it. "AAAAHHHHHH!" I shrieked as Epona reared up in fright. The undead skeletons rose faster than I ever would have thought, as if they had grown accustomed to doing such. Whether or not they were actually children was debatable. However, when you see them shuffling toward you with their arms extended to strike, everything in your mind is gone, other than self-preservation. "EPONA! GO!"

She squealed as several of the decrepit monsters crept closer, blocking her path and surrounding her to the point where she felt utterly trapped. This situation was bad. If something didn't happen, I'd have to make an attempt to fight the creatures off. Bravery wasn't a problem right now, but I still knew that I had no combat skills, that it would be more akin to that of suicide. However, if I had to send Epona and Link back to the ranch in order to stay behind long enough to draw their attention, it could be done. Kakariko Village was right next to me, I could head there as long as Epona stays on her course, if that is what all of this came down to. With the shuffling of their feet growing ever closer into arms reach, I had to remove myself from contemplation and draw Link's sword. "GET AWAY!"

They didn't particularly enjoy my shrill voice as it seemed to cause them some minor discomfort. Then again, they didn't stop. "STAY BACK!" I managed to slice at a few without scoring a single hit. This time, it was Epona's turn to take action as she suddenly kicked back, slamming into two of the Stalchildren and sending them flying back around twenty feet before they broke into a shambled heap of snapped bones. 'Awesome!' She wasn't messing around anymore either as she trampled another with her front legs, bit the skull off of one while roaring, and knocked three others down using her head and neck. This behaviour was quite unlike her as I'd never known her to display any signs of aggression before. It was clear as day that she felt the dire need to protect both me and Link. Not only was her life in danger, but, her masters' lives as well. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" I screamed as the Stalchildren backed off a little bit. Unfortunately, in advance to me trying to get Epona to move, more of them began climbing out of the ground, this time being even bigger in stature than the previous ones.

"NO!" Epona reared back before trying to fight a few as she did last time. The ferocity of these skeletons was unimaginable. Wolfos from within the forest hunt because they're hungry. These things, these abominations of black magic, they're merely killing to kill. "GET AWAY FROM US, YOU FREAKS!" Once they got close enough, I realized they were more or less trying to grab for Link and ignoring me. Epona was treated as a hazard, though, as they slowly, often ending in failure, tried to avoid her fierce attacks. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" The closest Stalchild found out the hard way what I'd do as I swung the sword down, lopping off both of its hands. It stood dumbfounded for a few seconds prior to having Epona swing around to back kick its torso, propelling it up into the air before it returned to shatter on the ground. "RHAA!" Another approaching Stalchild was dispatched even quicker as I jabbed the sword through its skull and then kicked it off the blade with my own boot. "I SAID NO!"

The sound of galloping horse hooves soon overcame the clatter of the Stalchildren's bones, leaving me to wonder what was going on. 'Oh no…' For some odd reason, the first thing that I thought was that I was probably going to have to try and deal with some form of undead horse. I'd be revolted if one of the things showed up with half its skin missing or it's organs falling out, dragging on the ground while leaving behind entrails. As a ten year old girl, albeit with an avid imagination thanks to books, I couldn't handle something so repulsive and my stomach gurgled, making me want to gag just from the thought. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU NASTY VERMIN!" Ingo's voice hollered as I turned my head to see him riding Petey, galloping toward us at great speed while the light from his lantern lit the way. Not exactly my knight in shining armour, I was still grateful to see him. It could have been anyone at this point. I didn't care. "HELP!" I shouted in response to seeing him. "THERE'S TOO MANY!"

"DON'T WORRY, MALON!" The closer to us he came, the Stalchildren took notice. Turning around to face him, they seemed alarmed at first point, leaving me confused since Ingo was certainly no warrior to fear. This is the guy who was attacked by Cucco the other day when he tried to collect eggs and was kicked in the shin by a cow whenever he tried milking it. How anyone could find him fearful, I'll never know. "I'LL SAVE YOU!" The Stalchildren continued to cower and some even started digging back into the dirt until Ingo made it close enough for light coming from the lantern to illuminate all of us. He jumped off. With a farming hoe in his hand, he spun it around like a maniac while closing his eyes in fear, swatting thin-air and spinning around as if he thought he was fighting and fending off hundreds of them from every direction. "HEEYAAHH! TAKE THIS, AND THAT! YAAH! HEEYAAHH! YAAH! YAAH! HOIYAAH! DIE YOU BASTARDS!"

Once he came to a stop and opened his eyes, all of the Stalchildren were gone, making him exhale and smile in a misguided cocky delight. Little did he know, while he was busy waving around farm equipment like a fool, the Stalchildren had all buried themselves beneath the soil. It took me a little while to figure out exactly why this was. Looking back and forth, I did soon manage to realize that the flame of the lantern was my real saviour. The Stalchildren feared light. That is why they are never seen during the day. Usually, even a night like this in which the moonlight was bright enough to light the way, they would stay dormant. Something must have awakened them. "Oh, Oh Malon! Thank the Goddesses that you're okay! Your father and I were worried to death that something had happened to you!"

Even though he seemed surprised I had a sword and shield, it must have been true that he was worried about me, for he grabbed me from off Epona, breaking the hold of my scarf around Link's hands, and squeezed me in a tight and uncomfortable hug; awkward would also be a good word as the old Ingo would never do something like this. In fact, he'd probably just try to give me more farm work. "I could have sworn I heard your voice from within the Forbidden Forest, but I didn't want to believe it!" My cheek stayed pressed against his as he held me for a few more seconds before letting me go. "Umm…" For just a second, I stumbled to find the correct words to use. It was going to be difficult for me to explain everything that had happened. Most people wouldn't believe a ten year old if they told somebody that they met a Skull Kid, fought off two Wolfos, saved someone from being killed by a ChuChu, and then held their own against an attack from a horde of Stalchildren. However, looking back at Link, I had the feeling that he would have no choice other than to believe me. "You did… I had to go into it thanks to you guys." Even though it sounded like I was blaming them, I actually wasn't. "Dad shouted so loud that it scared Epona and she fled into it."

His eyes finally moved up and it hit him like a ton of bricks when the realization struck him that Link was on Epona as well. All of this time, he had been too focused on me to pay attention to his surroundings. He brushed passed me to check on Link, noticing now as well that he was unconscious. "Dammit! What happened to him!?" He pulled Link from Epona's back and laid him down on the ground, grabbing the lantern behind him prior to briefly examining his body, checking for wounds. "The curse of the Lost Woods is what happened." His head snapped to my direction as his eyes stayed locked with mine. "WHAT!? Tell me you didn't go into the Lost Woods! It's already bad enough that you were in the Forbidden Forest! You know you can't go inside there, Malon!" While I might have known that something like this was bound to happen due to the whole ordeal I went through earlier, disobeying them; yet, at the price of Link's life, it was nothing other than frustrating. "I had no choice! I even stopped near the tree-line to wait for you guys, but Dad shouted really loud because he didn't know we were there and Epona took off running as fast as she could!"

A tear escaped from my eye as the emotions I had held inside, concealed in a way that ensured I would continue, came flowing out. It felt better to cry this time, unlike whenever I thought Link had died. The stress that accumulated throughout the last few hours dissolved enough to allow me some personal peace of mind. "I saved him, though! He was dying! M-Monsters and the curse… A… All of it was extremely d-difficult, Ingo!" His brown mustache twitched as he looked over toward the Forbidden Forest and then back at me, then Link, then the forest again. Whatever it was that he was thinking about, I hope that he realized that I simply wanted to head back home to the ranch. "Mount Epona..." He suddenly commanded with a sigh while lifting Link up in his right arm, the lantern being in the left. "Huh?" The tear from my sobbing dripped down my cheek before falling to the ground, while he climbed up onto Petey, situating Link in front of him. "Get back on Epona, we have to go… Link needs a doctor."

Accompanied with a sniffle, I dried my eyes while quickly remounting Epona, shuffling through a few things in the sack on her saddle to remove the bottle of forest tonic given to me by the Know-It-All Brothers. What they said to me when I mentioned taking Link to a doctor suddenly came to mind. '_He doesn't need a Hylian doctor at this point. They'd probably ignore our tonic since they wouldn't understand the compounds._' Ingo maneuvered Petey toward Castle Town with the intent of riding toward it before I stopped him. "Wait! It's no use… We might as well take him home; the drawbridge is up so we can't even get into Castle Town." He grunted at the thought as I moved Epona closer to the light of his lantern, not wanting anymore Stalchildren to pop up. "Then we'll wait at Kakariko Village until dawn… I'll go back to the ranch after I get you two a room at Impa's House to inform your Dad what's going on. He stayed behind to be there in case you returned."

"No!" I shouted, making him turn his head to look at me. In response, I held up the bottle of murky forest tonic given to me from the Know-It-all Brothers. "The Kokiri gave this to me… They said that we had to give this to him tomorrow, at noon, or else he will die." The shocked look on his face was close to as bad as when he heard that I had gone into the Lost Woods. "Kokiri!? You're kidding me!" If that surprised him, then I hated to think about how he'd feel if I told him about everything else, with the Wolfos and ChuChu. "You can't go to the Kokiri Village without permission by the Royal Family!" Frustration flooded my mind again, but I didn't want to start crying, especially after already having stopped. "What did you want me to do!? It's better than being in the Lost Woods! They saved me from Wolfos!" I probably should have held my tongue on saying that last part as he freaked out. "WHAT!?"

Link moaned and suddenly slammed his head back against Ingo's chest for whatever reason, perhaps from being startled. Regardless, it did the trick on silencing the scruffy farmhand, as he held his chest for a second, allowing me to speak freely. "Wolfos… They tried to attack me while I was on the way back through the Lost Woods after finding Link. If it wasn't for those Kokiri boys, the Know-It-All Brothers, both of us would have died." I put the forest tonic back into the satchel attached to Epona's saddle as I continued. "Please… Just… Trust me on this, Ingo. Okay?" He groaned while slowly swiveling his head in thought. It was difficult for him to believe me. However, just as I predicted, he had no choice when faced with the fact that I managed to retrieve Link on my own. "Fine! But, when we get back to the ranch, you're explaining to your dad exactly everything that happened!"

At that, he whipped the reins to make Petey take off down the dirt road. in the direction of the ranch. Epona started behind, soon to be galloping alongside the stallion without any sign of slowing down or struggling to keep up. The rest of the ride appeared that it was going to be in silence, as Ingo only murmured incomprehensible words of frustration that I could occasionally hear parts of slip past his mustache. He was relatively upset with me, yet worried about Link. The two had never conversed, at least that I know of. They weren't friends. Thankfully, Ingo had a conscience buried behind all of the dirt on his skin. He didn't want to see a boy die, and would do all he could to stop it from happening; provided that it's not playing hero. Based on that stunt he pulled earlier with believing that he took down all of those Stalchildren, who in reality merely vanished, proves that he's even less of a fighter than me.

Having him with me still made me feel much safer than when I was on my own. Once we get back to the ranch, we'll tend to Link and things should be able to go back to normal. Dad will likely double up on my chores as a punishment for disobeying him. On the other hand, I still feel like it's worth it. He'll ultimately take Link's life as more important since I did successfully return, and he didn't have to come find me. In my head, as we raced alongside Zora River and came up to Castle Town's walls, I mentally went through all of the things that we should do whenever we get inside the ranch. 'Link could take my bed if Dad doesn't mind. I certainly don't… We'll need a bucket of water and a rag in case he has a fever, some medicine for his wounds, and then to be sure that we give him the forest tonic tomorrow exactly at noon.'

Looking around, I was right about Castle Town's drawbridge being up. It's so routine, that everyone knows they pull it up at night. Whatever made Ingo think we could take Link to a doctor now wasn't very logical. "Nnn…" Link suddenly moaned, making me stare at him. "Ma… Majora… *Coughs*… Majora…" Now that he has said that name multiple times, I wanted to know who it was that he was referring to. I had never heard of anyone called 'Majora' and neither had the Kokiri. Just going by speculation, it could be that he encountered this person in the Lost Woods, or it's just more absolute nonsense brought out by his delirium. "MAJORA!" He hollered to the top of his lungs, startling Petey and Ingo while worrying Epona, who whinnied loudly in response with perked ears. "I'LL KILL YOU!" This time Ingo had to restrain him as he jerked about on the saddle, swinging at imaginary enemies as if he had his sword and shield in his hands.

"Ughh… What in the hell is wrong with you, boy!?" The farmhand shouted back while holding Link's arms, keeping him from unintentionally punching Petey in the back of the head. "Don't you hurt him, Ingo! It's the curse! He's hallucinating and doesn't know what he's doing!" Within the next minute, Link stopped twisting around and Ingo relaxed a little. "Do you even know what the curse of the Forbidden Forest is, Malon!? The real curse, not the fairy tales you were told as a kid!" The anger in his voice was unnecessary and unappreciated. 'Doesn't he realize how much I've been through?' I thought while we completely passed the last part of the wall of Castle Town. My home, Lon Lon Ranch, appeared just down the road. "As a matter of a fact, I do! If it wasn't for the Kokiri giving him that forest tonic, he would have turned into a Stalfos!" He grunted while staring ahead. The closer we came to the ranch, the more that rushing feeling of relief came. It couldn't have come sooner either, as I felt like I was ready to collapse if I didn't feel the warmth and safety of the farmhouse. A nice and warm glass of Lon Lon Milk should help me unwind as well. Link could use some relaxation more than any of us. "You're so lucky!" Ingo patronized me. "A little girl like you has no business in the Forbidden Forest! You're lucky to still be alive! I would suggest that you never-ever-ever go back there unless you want to wind up becoming fertilizer for the land!"

His warning didn't go unheeded like he may have thought it was. I now fully knew of the dangers of the Forbidden Forest. I could warn others of the true threat that lurks within the shade, beneath the tree-tops, without making up superstitions to scare them. People needed to be frightened of the place, but, not for the wrong reasons. "Don't worry! I don't have any plans to go back!" He chuckled sarcastically as Link moaned. "I don't think you're going to be leaving the ranch for quite a while, Malon! Your dad is furious!" Even if he thought that was going to bother me, it didn't. In fact, the only punishment that I can think of, that would compare to what I've been through, is being sent back to the Forbidden Forest. I'll do all three of their chores before I return to that accursed region. Nothing they have in mind could account for the torment I suffered through already, because nothing they do would ever put my life at any risk. "I don't care! Link needed me!"

For just a brief moment, he stared back at me with a mixture of several expressions on his face at once; none of them were readable to me. 'Hmm?' He turned back and the rest of the ride toward the ranch we once again resumed being quiet. While I likely was going to get some form of scolding, I felt extraordinarily proud of myself for having saved Link. I had the adventure of a lifetime today. Never in my wildest dreams would I have presumed I would have to encounter, as well as deal with, Wolfos and ChuChu or even Timi, the Skull Kid. Going through Kokiri Village and talking with the Kokiri, at times, I wondered if maybe Link wasn't making up some of the stories he tried to convince us of being real. 'At least I didn't travel forward seven years into the future to save the kingdom, like he claimed.' Right about there is where I have to sanely draw the line. There's no way I could believe he did something like that. Although, Timi said that he might have the blood of the hero blessed upon him by the Goddesses; whatever exactly that means, and as farfetched as it sounds, if it's true, then he might be telling the truth.

Finally, as we rode up the path to Lon Lon Ranch, I could see that the gates were unlocked, likely for us. The moment we passed them, I could already feel myself letting go of stress. I was safe now and didn't have to worry about getting eaten by a monster. "Finally…" I whispered to myself as we continued around the curve, deeper into the heart of the ranch, where the farmhouse and barn was. "Alright… Whoa…" Ingo said while tugging on the reins to get Petey to stop, as I did the same with Epona. Both equines obeyed their commands without struggling while we halted in front of the farmhouse. "Malon, I want you to stay in the common area and explain everything that happened." He grabbed Link and lifted him up as he dismounted Petey, not even bothering to hitch the stallion since he's in such a rush. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he made his way to the farmhouse prior to banging on the door loud enough to likely give my Dad a heart attack if he wasn't aware that we were here. "Talon, open up! Hurry!"

For just a quick second, Link nearly slipped out of his arms as he was busy pounding on the door. As he adjusted the unconscious boy, I could faintly hear my Dad's voice call out from inside as his heavy footsteps grew closer. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" The sound of locks and the jingle of keys ensued before Dad continued speaking as the door swung open. "Did ya find her!?" The moment his blue eyes landed on me, he dropped to his knees with a loud exhale before wrapping his arms around me, tugging me into a tight hug that nearly took my breath away. "Malon! Oh, thank the Goddesses… Thank the Goddesses… I don't know what I woulda done if I'd lost yah." Shock flowed through my mind, as I didn't expect him to be so devastated from my absence. He relied on me more than I liked to admit. Without Mom around, he often felt like I was the only family he had left and would react accordingly on numerous occasions. "Where've yah been!?" He sniffled a few times as a tear flowed down his cheek. "Yah know better than ta run off like that!"

Ingo cleared his throat and Dad stood back up while taking notice of the bruised and battered Link, who was still asleep in his accursed coma. "Ehh!? What happened!? Where'd yah find em'!?" Ingo barged passed my dad as Link moaned in his arms. "Have your daughter explain in detail… Apparently she's been in the Forbidden Forest." Dad's eyes shrunk in horror. As soon as Ingo made it into the living area, he went straight for the couch, placing Link down on his back on top of the three puffy cushions. "WHAT!? TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE!" Before I could even get a word out, he grabbed my shoulders and shook me in overprotective hysteria. "YA KNOW BETTER!" Even though he was distraught, I jerked away so he'd snap out of it. "I'm fine, Daddy! Look, I'm okay… There's nothing wrong with me!" He coughed a few times while trying to sob as Ingo did a little tending to Link. The farmhand did everything he could to find out what was wrong with the unconscious boy. Unfortunately, I knew that nothing was going to work other than the forest tonic given to me by the Kokiri. "YA STILL DON'T GO IN THERE, MALON!"

All this time spent on explaining what happened was misplaced at the moment. I know that Ingo wanted me to tell Dad everything, but, right now, we should be more focused on Link. "I had to! It's where Link was and I had to rescue him…Plus, I actually did try to wait for you! If you hadn't have been hollering like a madman, Epona wouldn't have bolted in fright!" His fists balled up in frustration as he clenched his eyes shut and shook for a moment. "GRR! YA COULD'VE DIED! YER' ONLY A TEN YEAR OLD GIRL!"

The constant yelling was getting to be too much for me. I'd dealt with too much today to have this unnecessary stress. Dad was never the sort to resort to physical punishment, such as spanking or swatting, so he eventually relaxed his hands with a sigh, prior to looking up, as if looking to the three Goddesses for assistance. Being my mother's daughter, and he being my beloved father, I couldn't stand to see him like this. "Dad…" As he sniffled, I walked forward and gave him a hug, plus a kiss on his cheek right above his bushy mustache. "I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't have gone ahead like that." Gently grabbing his hand, I could feel it, thus him, relax a little as I held onto it. "I love you, Daddy." Ingo turned his head to watch us for a moment as we hugged one another tightly. "I love yah too, pumpkin'… I seriously don't know what I'd do withoutcha." I closed my eyes for just a minute as I released all of my stress, feeling nothing but utter comfort in his arms. As long as my daddy is around, I know that I'll never have to feel like I'm in danger. He'd always protect me with all his might. "I know, Daddy… But, I did it… I made it through the Lost Woods."

His eyes shot open as I opened mine and leaned back. Thankfully, he didn't scream. "T-The Lost Woods… Darlin', yah know yah shouldn't 'ave gone there, much less the Forbidden Forest." As he caresses my cheek, I giggled softly. "Why? Will I turn into a tree?" The reminder of the old fairy tales he told me about that place made him stare for a moment prior to chuckling very lightly. "Malon… This is no laughin' matter. It's very serious… Wolfos would eat yer' hide as a snack out there." Ingo's gaze stayed glued on me as I looked away, now aware that I have to explain. "W-Well… Umm… You see..." Once I directed my attention onto Link, feeling as though we should be focusing on him, I tried to avoid explaining this very second. "Let's just tend to Link, he has the curse of the Lost Woods and we have to take care of him until noon… Then, we will have to give him a forest tonic concocted by a group of Kokiri."

Ingo shook his head before interjecting with his own opinion on how he wants me to explain everything now. "Uh-Uh! You explain what happened right this instant! You told me you had to fight off Wolfos!" My head sunk low as I heard Dad gasp. "WHAT!?" In less than a second, he spun me around and gave me a pat down; touching me all over to make sure that I didn't have any injuries. It's just like him to freak out like this, so, I wasn't too surprised. "Are yah alright!? Did yah get scratched or bitten!? Show me yer' arms, let me see! Oh… Oh… Hmm… How 'bout yer' neck!? Oh! How 'bout yer' legs!? DID IT BITE YA ANYWHERE!?" After trying to lift my dress, he pulled the front back to see my chest, making me push him away and cover myself as well as blush lightly in minor embarrassment. "N-No! Now, stop! There was actually two Wolfos, but, let me start from the beginni-…" He cut me off with another abrupt shout after examining the bump on my forehead from where the tree branch from earlier whopped me upside the head. "TWO!? BY THE GODDESSES!"

Once more, I calmed him down by hugging him. "It's okay, Daddy… Just listen; I made it through everything." Him and Ingo focused on me as I sighed, deciding to start from the beginning thereafter. Obviously I had no other choice. "Epona led me into Forbidden Forest… She knew exactly where she was going, and I could tell. We passed Kokiri Village and then entered the Lost Woods." Pulling out the bottle of forest tonic, I continued talking as Dad took it from me and stared at the bottle's contents. "Everything looked the same inside there, so I have absolutely no clue how she was able to find her way. Each tree looked the same as the last… It was also dark… The only way that I was able to see was from the light the fireflies were putting off, and even that didn't last forever, as I eventually rode in pitch-black darkness." Walking over to the kitchen, I felt as though my tongue was as dry as the Gerudo Desert. Parched, I grabbed a glass cup and then proceeded to make my way toward the water keg. "It wasn't easy…" I said while temporarily uncorking the keg in order to get a flow of water, which poured into my glass before I replaced the cork.

"I must have ridden for at least twenty minutes or more before we came to a meadow. Right in the middle of it was a single large tree and I was more than happy that Epona stopped, so I jumped off and started looking around." Taking a sip, my body rejoiced in the refreshingly crisp water. "Shortly afterward, I found Link's hat, shield, and sword… So I knew that he was very close by; I could tell that all of them were his." Thinking back, it was embarrassing that I knew it was his hat just by the smell of it. Most kids probably shouldn't know or like the smell of another boy. Dad would never know that either. He seemed to be focused on the sword and shield in the corner, by the door, analyzing them for a moment in advance to having me resume. "I found him inside the tree, which was hollowed out inside, propped up against the trunk completely unconscious and in worse condition than he is now."

Once I drank the rest of my water in gulps to cease my thirsting, I took out Link's hat and held it in my hands while walking closer to him. "At first, I wasn't sure how he managed to get there until I met someone who did." My Dad and Ingo listened closely as they began watching over Link, who remained asleep with only small twitches as well as a steady rate of breathing to prove that he was still in the world of the living. "His name is Timi, and he's a Skull Kid." Both of them nearly fell to the ground at that revelation. "A SKULL KID!?" Link moaned from their shouting before I motioned for them to lower their voices. "Yes… I know, I know… They have bad reputations, but, he was fairly kind, and other than the fact that he was a complete and utter weirdo, he was pretty cool." Dad and Ingo simply looked at each other in shock until I kept going. "He told me that Link was suffering from the curse of the Lost Woods, that he had dragged him into the tree to keep him out of the elements, and that the only way to cure him was to take him to the Kokiri. Apparently, he wasn't able to make the trip himself because he had to stay in the Lost Woods."

Many things were left out as it didn't seem like I had enough time to be in-depth, plus I was trying to hurry so that we could tend to Link. "He led me about halfway back through the Lost Woods toward the Kokiri Village prior to departing, leaving me on my own for the rest of the way." Ingo shook his head before asking. "Why?" Subconsciously, I held Link's hat close to my heart while staring at him. "He couldn't take me all the way back to the village because he wasn't able to come around the Great Deku Tree." Upon hearing the name of the Forest Guardian, their mouths dropped wide open in astonishment. Maybe they know now that I'm not making any of this up. Honestly, I had never heard of the demigod before today and a select few other times when Link mentioned something about him, so there's no way I'd know about the massive tree-being if I had not have gone through the Forbidden Forest. "It's was then, on the way toward the village, that I was attacked by a single Wolfos before a second one joined in."

Dad's face looked a little pale after hearing that. I'm sure that it's something he could've lived without ever knowing. Ingo merely closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Observantly, whenever he opened his eyes, I saw them staring at the blood on Link's sword as well as the scratch marks on Link's shoulder while Dad attempted to calmly ask me more questions. "T-Two!? Oh, darlin'… How'd yah escape? How'd yah defend yerself?" Recalling the brief battle I had, using Link's sword and shield, while going through the Lost Woods, still managed to bring goose bumps to the surface of my skin. Something told me that they were going to be amazed at this. "Well… I sort of… Had to use Link's sword and shield." They both raised their eyebrows as I nodded. "I had no other choice… The Wolfos were able to run even faster than Epona could gallop. What else was I supposed to do? Punch it? Link already got scratched on the shoulder by one of their swipes."

Ingo traced his finger around the wound as Dad looked away in disbelief over everything that I said. "I'm not a Hylian Knight… I'm just a girl, I was so scared." The feeling of fright returned again for a moment before I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, pulling me closer as Dad's voice said. "It's okay, Darlin'… Yer' safe now." Even though I had to cry due to being overwhelmed, part of me was extremely proud, seeing how I was capable of defending myself and Link at the same time. I never gave up, and though I'm not a warrior, I'm able to put forth enough effort to succeed in protecting myself. "I… I thought they were going to eat us a couple of times before the Know-It-All Brothers saved us." Ingo sighed, tapped his foot for a bit while staring at Link, and then motioned toward the door. "I'll be back. I'm going to get a bucket of water for Link from the well."

Dad ignored him while asking me. "Who are the Know-It-All Brothers and how did they help yah?" After he let go of me, and Ingo made his way outside, closing the door behind him, I bent down to hold Link's leg. He felt warmer, at least, like he's alive. Just that small touch was enough to comfort me and keep me feeling as though everything was fine. "The Know-It-All Brothers are three Kokiri boys and they saved me by throwing something called 'Deku Nuts' at the Wolfos. The nuts would explode with a small snapping sound and it seemed to scare them off… It if wasn't for them, Link and I would be in one of their stomachs." He didn't like the thought of that, but, he held his hand over the scratch marks on Link's shoulder, watching the unconscious boy squirm a little from the stinging sensation. "Saria, Link's mother, took us into the village and her house before we started giving him medicine to get better… Well… She's not really his mother, but she raised him."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion and looked like he was about to ask something before he gave up and stroked Link's hair back, trying to comfort him instead. "If you're wondering about why we had to leave, it's because the curse from the Lost Woods was still active inside all of the whole Forbidden Forest, just not as strong." Link's leg suddenly moved a little to the right as Dad shook his head. "Actually, I was wonderin' if his mother was a Kokiri… Though, I think yer answer is better." At first, I remembered how odd it was. However, when I thought about her kind smile, loving nature, and beautiful Pictographs of her and a younger Link; I knew for sure that she was likely the very best parent in all of Hyrule. "She is… But, he's not… He's Hylian." Dad huffed quietly prior to responding "I knew it… I could always tell that he was one of us, even if he is somehow special… *Ahem*… Anyway, what 'bout the sacred Great Deku Tree? Did it give yah this tonic?"

Thinking about it, how the Great Deku Tree was considered the father to all Kokiri, and how Mido reacted to his demise, I'd say that this was a tough topic to discuss. I'm surprised that Dad doesn't already know. Bearing this in mind, I had to continue onward with explaining what happened. "No… I'm sorry to say, the Great Deku Tree isn't with us anymore." He stared back at me before it dawned on him what it was that I was trying to say. "Wait… It's dead!?" I nodded in agreement while correcting him as to not offend any future Kokiri or possibly Link. "First, Daddy… The Great Deku Tree is a he, not it; and, I'm afraid so, at least for the time being." He raised an eyebrow as the door swung open for us to see Ingo make his way in with a wooden bucket full of water from our ranch's well. "I wonder if the Royal Family is aware of this." I shrugged and spoke as Ingo closed the door and then made his way over to us, placing the bucket down by the couch. "I don't know… But, the good news is that they said the Great Deku Tree left behind a seed that would take a while to grow, then would become the new Deku Tree."

"Does he have a fever?" The farmhand asked, interrupting us before Dad checked by placing his palm over Link's forehead to feel his temperature. "Maybe a bit, he's clammy." Ingo dipped a cloth rag into the water and then brought it back up to ring it out as Dad removed his hand for it to be replaced by the damp handkerchief. "The water's lukewarm, so it's not too hot or cold… We should do something about the wounds on his shoulder and head." Dad stood up away from Link and walked into the kitchen, pulling open a drawer from the counter prior to rummaging around. "I have some healin' ointment 'round here somewhere… Hmm… And Malon, yah need somethin' to disinfect that gash on yer head as well." Feeling my forehead, I was quickly reminded of the tree branch which nearly knocked me off Epona during her gallop through the Forbidden Forest. After toughing it out for this long, I didn't even care about it. Though, he's right about making sure it doesn't get worse. "Ah, 'ere it is… Now, keep on tellin' me 'bout how yah got this tonic. If it wasn't the Great Deku Tree, who was it?"

Link turned his head toward me and I moved my hand up to his, holding it, entwining my fingers as he moaned softly from Ingo gently flipping the wet cloth upside down to refresh the cool feeling. "The Know-It-All Brothers… First, however, I had to go with a Kokiri called Mido, who proclaimed himself as their leader, inside of the Great Deku Tree's remains to retrieve something called Blood Berries." Dad's eyes widened as he brought a small disk shaped tin of healing ointment over to Link, unscrewing the lid to reveal a dark reddish-brown paste-like salve, which he dipped his index and middle finger into before rubbing a small glob onto Link's forehead. "Yah went inside of the Great Deku Tree!?" The ointment must have stung a little as he groaned and slowly writhed about on the couch. Whenever Dad's hand moved toward me in advance to smearing some of the healing gel, I knew I was right as I felt a small tingling sensation. "Yeah… I had too, plus, I offered to help… It was like a giant cave inside; so tall that I couldn't see the top, though, it was dark outside anyway."

The very instant Dad's hand clamped down over Link's shoulder, putting the healing ointment onto the scratches from the Wolfos claws, the boy's eyes shot open and he screamed, as if it was hurting him incredibly badly. "RHAAAAAA! MAJORA!" Dad and Ingo jumped back some from it startling them. They didn't really understand why he was talking deliriously. On the other hand, I'm still curious as to why he keeps bringing up this Majora person, or thing. "Link!?" Dad shouted "Calm down, son! It's just healin' ointment!" Link ignored everything in the world around him and simply kept hollering to the top of his lungs, as loud as he possibly could. "I AM A FIERCE DEITY! I CAN STOP ANY AND ALL EVIL WITHIN THIS WORLD! NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME!"

Ingo and Dad both tried to hold him down on the couch while he flailed about violently. "Settle down! STOP IT!" Dad shook him a little before I stopped him. "Don't! He can't help it! He's not thinking right!" They continued to hold him for a while longer until he went limp again. The sudden cease made them both worry worse than me, as I had expected it. "Dammit! Is he alright!?" Ingo felt Link's chest and Dad waited until they confirmed that he was still breathing and alive. After dipping the rag back into the water, Dad replaced it on Link's forehead prior to attempting to rub the salve into his arm some more. Link wasn't screaming, his eyes were open, and he was lying down. Yet, he wasn't responsive as he still appeared to be in a daze. "Yeah, he's still alive… *sighs*… We've got to do something." Luckily, he stayed calm as the ointment was left on the wound. "We're doin' everythin' we can do… We'll take em' to a doctor in the mornin'."

I shook my head as I stared directly into Link's eyes, noticing that they were even less red than earlier. With high hopes, I was praying that he'd keep them open. At least, right now, I know that he's alive and awake on some level, no matter how small. It didn't take long, however, as his eyes slowly drooped before closing altogether. "No…" I said, referring to what Dad said about taking Link to a doctor. "I already told Ingo that it won't do any good. The Know-It-All Brothers told me that the only way to help him get better is to give him the last dose of that forest tonic… Hylian doctors won't be of any help because they don't understand the curse." Link exhaled, making us look at him to make sure he was okay till he took another breath. "I'm sorry, Malon… But, if he's this ill, he needs to go see the doc in the Market of Castle Town."

On some level, I could agree with him. After all, I was thinking the same thing earlier when I was in Kokiri Village. "Okay… Okay… How about we wait until noon when we have to give him the forest tonic? If he doesn't get better then or shortly after, I'll get the wagon ready all on my own and we can take him to Castle Town." He thought about it for a moment prior to sighing. "Fine… For tonight though, I want yah to explain everythin' else that happen' and then we'll let em' sleep. It's 'bout time for all of us to get some rest as well." Ingo continued staring at Link as I accepted my Dad's terms. "Alright… Inside the Great Deku Tree, we encountered these creatures called 'ChuChu' that looked like big blobs of jelly. They fell from above and one landed on Mido… If it wasn't for me, he'd have been toast… I had a pitchfork since he took Link's sword, but, I used it to scoop a giant chunk of the beast right off its body."

It was clear as day that they were still greatly surprised at hearing that I did any form of fighting. In my life, I had never so much as raised a fist to someone, or even an animal. I preferred peace and harmony over war and strife. There wasn't a single drop of evil flowing through me. "Don't get me wrong though, I was absolutely terrified, and whenever Fado and I freed Mido and scooped up the Blood Berries, plus some Red ChuChu Jelly, more of the goopy monsters started falling from the top." Dad screwed the top back onto the can of healing ointment in addition to asking. "How many was there?"

"At least twenty of them..." At that, they had another look of shock plastered on their faces, no doubt baffled by how I was able to handle all of it without running away in fright. "If it wasn't for the torch that Fado brought with her, I don't know what we would've done. They seemed to prefer the darkness and were absolutely horrified of fire as it made them melt. Regardless, I still had to fight off a few more as we made our way back out… Immediately after, we ran straight back to Saria's house and gave the Know-It-All Brothers the ingredients they needed to make that forest tonic in your hands."

He put both the bottle and the ointment on the table in front of the couch as I started to begin wrapping up my explanation as to what happened. "We gave him the medicine and rested for a while before I was told that I had to leave the forest with Link so that he would be as far away from the Lost Woods as possible… I took Link onto Epona again, and we left the Forbidden Forest for Hyrule Field, where we traveled toward the ranch until Stalchildren suddenly came up out of the ground and started to attack me. Thankfully though, Ingo showed up and saved me." Dad showed some gratitude by softly grabbing Ingo's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze as the farmhand nodded to the silent agreement of appreciation. Throughout the years, their relationship as coworkers and friends had been strained, yet, never beyond the extent where they wouldn't risk themselves the save the other. Long since Mom left us for the heavens, we became one family that took care of each other.

"W-Well… I'm really happy yer alright, pumkin'…I… I can hardly believe that yah did all of this… Yer only a ten year old girl, but, yah must 'ave a lot more of yer mother in yah than just the red hair if yer that good at fightin'." A blush crept upon my face as I recalled the feeling of Link's sword in my hand or that first moment that I drew blood from the Wolfos with it. "O-Ooh, no… Daddy, you've got it all wrong! I'm hardly a fighter; I'm just a simple farm girl who wants to tend to horses and feed the Cuccos." He rubbed his nose with a sniffle before smiling at me. "Yeah, a simple farm girl who went on an adventure to save her boyfrien'." My eyes shut in frustration as I wanted to scream in embarrassment from him making my cheeks burn. Even if he didn't mean it, he always humiliates me. He knows that I'm a rather shy girl. "He's not my boyfriend, Daddy! Ughh!" He and Ingo chuckled before I stood up and hurried off toward the stairs leading up to my room prior to having Dad stop me. "Hey, Wait… Malon... Where are yah goin'?"

He shook his head before motioning for me to come back. "Yer gonna be the one who stays 'ere with him til morning." Along with a grumble, I replied "I know… I'm just getting him some blankets." Making my way upstairs, I did have to hold myself back from thinking about my bed. It sure would be nice if I could just lie down on it for a couple of hours. Going through everything I did was exhausting. If I could, I'd probably try to sleep all tomorrow, though that's not really possible considering how we have to take care of the animals. 'Once this night is over, I think that we'll all feel much better.'


	5. Chapter 5

[Chapter 5]

(Link's P.O.V.)

[Time: Unknown]

[Date- Unknown]

[Location- Unknown]

Darkness… Black… The total absence of light which envelopes everything in its shroud of obscurity. There's nothing left. I have no clue how I got here or how long I've been here, in this complete lack of sensory input without the ability to do anything other than think. My body, or where my body should be, feels exceedingly weak, as if I was malnourished to the point of being faint. There was nothing I could do though as I had nothing that I was able to do. The last thing that I can remember is defeating Majora and saving Termina from the Moon crushing Clock Town. Yet again, I had saved another land from its ultimate destruction. With Majora sealed away inside of its mask and the Four Giants free to protect their world, I departed one more time on my adventure to find Navi.

I can't understand why she left me. She told me that she loved me and then she left. I don't know if she meant that she loved me in a romantic sense or if she loved me in a platonic sense. My best bet would be to go with the latter as the first was too odd for me to comprehend. After going through everything I did, every second that we spent together, each moment we grew closer as best friends, it felt like a slap in my face whenever she bid me a quick farewell and then disappeared. We had so many moments together, we bonded as a family; I event told her all of my secrets. 'I just cannot understand why, why would she leave me? Was it me? Did I do something wrong?' She witnessed everything, she knew that I was the Hero of Time, and yet, she still abandoned me.

Recently, I felt as if everyone other than Saria had suddenly rejected me. All my life I had been used to that feeling. Not being a Kokiri, and yet living amongst them in their village; I was constantly harassed by Mido and his bully friends because of the sole fact that I'm a Hylian. The Great Deku Tree and Saria were the only two people that I loved and trusted with every fiber of my being. I'd never do anything to hurt either of them and I would always do everything that I could to help them. It was for them that I accepted my role as saviour of Hyrule. I became a hero to save them from the twisted evil in this world. However, at the time, I wasn't aware just how much malice there truly was. Being stuck inside of the Forbidden Forest all my life had left me blind to the way the rest of society operates. I didn't know how bad that bad could truly get seeing as how pranks, or maybe a punch from Mido, was the worst that I had ever been through.

Navi and I witnessed the horrors of the outside world together and we endured it in unison in order to succeed in our goals. Part of me felt like she had no right to just suddenly choose to leave me like she did. I had waited all of my life for a fairy to come to me, even if I discovered along the way that I'm not a Kokiri, I still selfishly felt as if I deserved her. She wasn't an object though. She was my friend. I missed her. Zelda screwed me over already; I didn't want to lose Navi too. I had hoped if I could find her, that I might be able to talk her into coming back with me.

Not one single part of me wanted to get sent back to my original timeline. After pulling the Master Sword out of its pedestal, I warped forward seven years and proceeded to eliminate all of Ganondorf's soldiers before eventually taking down the wicked and demonic Gerudo man himself.

Everyone in the kingdom knew of my deeds and I was renowned as a legendary hero whom nobody's might would be able to ever match. I had the body of an adult, the ability to use any tool, any weapon, and any shield to both protect and attack. As cocky and self-centered as it sounds, I had all the attention that I wanted and I loved it. The maturity which grew inside of me from becoming an adult often dulled that lust for focus, but it still felt good to be a hero. I had a purpose and Navi was always there right beside me, helping me along as best as she possibly could.

Princess Zelda took that away from me by sending me back here to the present. She congratulated me, yet, I wondered, at what cost. Unfortunately for me, the moment she told me that I was going to be sent back to a time in which no one knew of my quest, I became well aware. Forceful humbleness was something I never expected to be a trait of a hero. I was forced to become a hero, and then I was forced to stop being a hero. My mind racked itself in a mix of frustration and anger as I felt as though everything I did was for nothing. In a world where every action has an equal and opposite reaction, there isn't anyone other than Navi who remembered the things I had done. No one remembers my actions, the ones that I risked life and limb to perform.

At least in Termina, where everything mirrored Hyrule, I was able to restore some of my reputation. More stuff to do would leave me feeling slightly happier as I had the pleasure of experiencing fulfillment again. On the other hand, I was still missing my close friend and there wasn't any sign of her being in Clock Town or any other region in that province or dimension. I was attempting to make my way back through the subterranean caves that I fell into while initially pursuing the Skull Kid, during the time he was under the influence of Majora's Mask, when I started feeling nauseous and sick. The further we got in the cave I realized that Epona couldn't fit, so I went onward on my own for about a hundred feet before I saw that the rest of the cave had collapsed, likely from the heavy footsteps of the Four Giants whenever they were forced to stop the moon from falling on Clock Town.

There was no choice for me other than to turn back. Back in Clock Town, I grew weaker as everything around me began to look like a blur. Senses faded slowly as I pushed onward, refusing to let any strange illness stop me from getting to my destination. I decided to head toward the region of Woodfall. While I was there, tiny amounts of worry in the back of my mind made me stop by the Magic Hags' Potion Shop to see if they knew why I was feeling dizzy. However, in a near-warped voice, they told me that I was merely imagining things and would feel better with some rest. Their info was taken lightly, though, as I had to persevere. Afterward, I chose to make my way through Woodfall into the Woods of Mystery. As the name implies, it is very much like the Forbidden Forest.

Based upon my own speculation, something led me to believe that if I went there, I might be able to find my way through it back into the Lost Woods. Proceeding several hours of riding Epona, fate had other plans for me than finding my way home, as the onset of severe symptoms from my sickness intensified beyond my capabilities. My breathing grew ever more laboured. It soon felt as if my heart was slowing down and my body was shivering drastically. I can vaguely remember falling off of Epona and hitting my head prior to crawling up to the nearest tree. Everything after that isn't clear enough. All I know is that I eventually lost consciousness while thinking about what the Lunar Children said to me while I was on the grassy plain inside of the Moon.

The single question that all of them asked me, questioning my moral righteousness, was echoing around in my head until their voices morphed into my own. '_The right thing..._' One asked me in my own voice '_What is it? I wonder... If you do the right thing... Does it make everybody happy?_' Around that time is whenever I managed to come to, awakening from whatever was wrong with me. The questions from the lunar children continued to repeat. '_What makes you happy? I wonder... What makes you happy; Does it make others happy too?_'

Deep down, I curiously wondered if I was going insane. Somehow it felt as if my lips were moving even though I rationally knew that they weren't. It almost seemed like it was me that was saying those sentences. I know it wasn't, it was the Lunar Children. Every attempt at looking around made no difference at all as the only thing that I could see was the colour black. Nothingness surrounds me. There were no other sounds besides my own thoughts and the questions. Only silence. Any attempt to move was met with an extremely heavy sense of being held down. My breathing was still shallow, and yet earlier I had the odd sensation that I was swallowing something, only to have an intense coughing session without ever actually feeling myself cough.

Immediately after having the sensation that I had gulped something down, I started to feel better. The icy bone-chilling cold faded away into a warm fuzzy feeling that wrapped itself around me like a cocoon, without suffocating me. In fact, I wound up involuntarily gasping in a deep breath in addition to sensing that my lungs felt much clearer. There still wasn't any sound or sight, but, there was massive relief prior to a sudden surge of motivation. An abrupt feeling of water droplets on my forehead was enough to send my thoughts into overdrive. Without feeling like I was going to die, I wanted to desperately find a way out of here. I had to find an exit and then make my way back to Hyrule.

The objective I hold on finding Navi is still considered top-priority to me. All of this is merely a waste of time. Frustration gripped me tightly as I did what I could to struggle, despite not being able to budge an inch. Being here was useless, wherever here is, it's impractical. Considering the circumstances, I almost wanted to try and tell myself that I'm dead. However, I know all too well that there wasn't simply a void of nothingness on the other side. If this was truly the afterlife, then I should see roads paved with dazzling gold bricks, angels with unimaginable beauty skillfully playing harps on the clouds of thought, an endless paradise to spend time in with my real mother and father, and even the three Golden Goddesses. No, I wasn't dead. Whatever was wrong with me, it wasn't death.

As that feeling of water droplets hitting me increased, my struggling intensified tenfold. The afterlife sounded good, regardless; I wanted to be with Saria and Navi. I wanted to wait until the day when I can finally speak with the Great Deku Tree's sprout again. The real world that I left behind, it didn't need me anymore, but I needed it. I wanted it. No matter what happens, I'm too young to give in to any sort of mental struggle for life. If that's what this is, then I have prevailed. The questions that were asked by the Lunar Children; I don't have to answer those questions in order to live my life. I have a right to experience another chance and I pray that the Goddesses feel the same for me.

Before long, a low-pitched rumbling sound replaced the thoughts of moral questioning. This whole time I had thought that I had my eyes wide-open, when in reality I could now sense that they were closed, as well as that I was lying down. Again, that feeling of having something going down my throat took place. I felt myself automatically cough and then gag a couple of times prior to more water being poured on me. During this time, I decided that I had to open my eyes somehow; I had to see what was happening. If I could just force them open, then I would come to and release myself from this hellish void of absence. All that I had to do was force myself to awaken.

Struggling harder, I recounted over and over in my mind as to why I should be allowed to live. All that I want is to be a hero. Without that, I felt as though I had no purpose. However, my resolve came when I fully comprehended what a hero was. Thinking hard on it, I accepted that I had to not only be a hero for Hyrule, but my own hero as well, in order to give myself the purpose that I so desperately desired.

[Time: 12:03 P.M. (Noon)]

[Date- Month 3 'Spring', Day 25, Year 1522]

[Location- Hyrule, Hyrule Field - Lon Lon Ranch]

With what sounded like a loud pop, I came to gasping for a single deep breath. The air around me was quickly sucked in as I opened my eyes to see a wooden roof and tan walls. 'Where am I?' Coughing ensued the moment I attempted to exhale. For some reason, it felt more like I had a severe head cold since my lungs heaved with heavily congested fluids. It felt good to choke it up, even if it merely ran down my cheek, because the more that came up the more I could breathe normally. My nose was still stopped up, but, it too was gradually getting better. Now that I could breathe, I decided to start trying to figure out where I am. It's clear as day that it is someone's house. "Oh, Link…" A girl's voice sadly said, in advance to me feeling someone dab at my cheek where the congestion leaked out. "You're going to get yourself dirty again."

The sound of a sponge or perhaps cloth being rung out over a bucket of water echoed through the room before I felt a cool and wet sensation go on my forehead next. "I'm still praying that you'll wake up soon." That voice sounded very familiar, though I knew that it wasn't Saria, Navi, or Zelda. I'd heard it somewhere before. The voice began softly humming a peaceful melody that made my entire weakly feeble body feel serene. Soon, I formed an idea as to who it was. Turning my head, the girl's bright red hair came into view. I had to blink my eyes quite a few times to get a clear image, yet I knew right away who it was. "Nnn… Malon?"

Finally, my vison focused on her face as she gasped in surprise. Part of me was wondering why she was here. In fact, more of me was curious as to why I'm here; this place seemed to be a house. It must have been her room, for I discovered through briefly looking around that I was lying on a bed. "L-Link... Are… Are you awake?" Blinking away more groggy sleep, I held my hand to my head with a groan prior to responding "Yeah…. *Coughs*… I'm awake… *cough**cough*…. Ugnn… My aching head." She looked stunned, as if she couldn't believe that I was alive. "Oh, praise the Goddesses! Thank you, Farore! Thank you! Daddy! DAD! Come quick, he's awake!" Her shrill voice rattled around inside my head, clanking off my skull like a dodgeball before hitting me right in the brain each time. I heard a thud from below me followed by heavy footsteps, so I figured that I was upstairs. "Hnn… Why am I in your room?"

She bent down to dip what appeared to be a rag into a wooden bucket of water before straining it and then dabbing my forehead with it. "Shh… It's alright, Fairy Boy." All of my body felt heavy, as if I could hardly move because I was weighed down by some unforeseen force. My thoughts suffered the worst, though, as my mind felt absolutely sluggish to the point where I might fall back asleep if I close my eyes again. At least now I knew where those feelings of water droplets came from while I was in my state of semi-consciousness. "H… *Coughs*… How did I get here?" She continued dabbing my forehead with the damp cloth. "I brought you here… Shh, save your strength… DAD! GET IN HERE!" My jaw clenched shut tightly as she yelled. Afterward, I heard Talon's voice call out as heavy footsteps grew closer, as did he. "I'm comin', Darlin'!" Preceding another harsh cough, I managed to clear my throat enough to ask another question. "No… I mean… How did I get back here to Hyrule from Termina?"

She took the wet rag away from my forehead with a quizzical expression on her face just as Talon walked through the doorway on the other side of the room. "Umm… I'm sorry, Link… But, I've never heard of a place called Termina. You've been unconscious for days." With a slow blink, I tried to figure out what to say next. Talon didn't let me think for long, however, as he instantly walked over to me and, with a nervous look, asked "Link? Are yah really awake, boy?" Ingo suddenly came into the room as I replied. "Y-Yeah… Is… Is this the ranch?" He nodded slowly while checking my forehead. Ingo made his way over to gather around me. Having them all so worried about me truly made me feel a bit for them. There wasn't many exceedingly caring Hylians that I had come across in my travels that I took the time to get to know. It felt slightly awkward as well to be stared at in this fragile state I seem to be in. "Yep… It's Malon's room. Epona came to us and Malon followed 'er to the Lost Woods, where she found yah."

"The Lost Woods?" I asked in confusion, unsure of how it is that I went from the Woods of Mystery in Termina to the Lost Woods in Hyrule. Then again, all of the events of my time spent in that region seemed to be slightly hazy now. In a way, it felt like the more that I thought about it, the more everything in it that happened seemed illogical, or unlikely. Yet, at the same time, I know it happened. I know that I was there and that it was me who stopped Majora from bringing the moon down onto Clock Town. It was also me who reunited Anju and Kafei, and it was me who defeated the Skull Kid before humbling him instead of killing him. "Yep… Do yah remember why yah were there? Yah know that children should stay away from such a dangerous place." Forcing myself to scratch an itch on my arm, I said "Mr. Talon… I… *Coughs*… I live there... It's actually not as dangerous as everyone always says."

Malon stared up at him as he briefly had that look of disbelief on his face before it disappeared. "Daddy… It's true; I met his mother and everything. He really does live there." My already weak heart felt as though it was about to explode whenever she said that, causing me to sharply call her out. "My mother!?" They leaned back some from my sudden loudness, but, Malon soon replied. "Mhmm… Saria… She was so kind and sweet. I'm really glad that I was able to meet her." Hearing Saria's name and having them under the impression that she was my mother made my cheeks redden ever so lightly, hardly able to be seen at all. Even if I had always considered the green-haired Kokiri girl as such, nobody else in the Forbidden Forest ever acknowledged it that way and certainly nobody in the rest of Hyrule. "O-Oh… Umm… O… Okay… I guess."

My embarrassment was taken away as Talon waved his hand in front of my face. "Hey… Could yah answer me? Why were yah in the Lost Woods? Were yah goin' home or somethin'?" My eyes slowly rose up to his as I recalled my reasoning for going where I was, prior to the Skull Kid attacking me. The one person missing from the room is the one person that I had held extremely dear for months on end. A tiny sprite had run off with a piece of my heart. "Navi…" Malon frowned softly for me even while I did the same. "I went into the Lost Woods to find Navi, my fairy."

Ingo snapped back with a tiny hint of anger. "You kids still know that you can't go into the Lost woods! In fact, you should stay away from the Forbidden Forest altogether!" Malon's furious gaze shut him up in a heartbeat even though he tried to shrug and act as though he didn't know what he said that was so bad. "What? I'm just saying… He's a Hylian and he needs to live where Hylians live, not with forest children."

"Be quiet, Ingo!" She sneered while resuming her gentle dabbing of my forehead. "He doesn't need to be blamed for what he's done. Right now, he needs to keep resting." I'll admit that the bed was very comfy and that the cool water felt amazingly refreshing. Yet, my mind was still on overdrive as it desperately attempted to figure out how I got from Termina to Hyrule. Malon said that she had never heard of Termina before. In fact, neither had I prior to actually going there. Regardless, I wasn't crazy, as everything that happened was far too realistic to be some sort of hallucination. "Clock Town..." I managed to utter, watching as Talon cocked his head. "I've been in a kingdom known as Termina just east of here, staying in Clock Town for about three days." Malon's face contorted some as she looked like there was something that she wanted to say. Ingo twirled his mustache as Talon scratched his balding head and then replied. "Termina? I… I don't think I've ever heard of a place called Termina… I've heard of Holodrum and Labrynna, but, not Termina."

Ingo shook his head before interjecting. "Did you mean Trevania? That's way south of Ordona and closer to Aberdyfi that it is to here." Other than Ordona, I had never even heard of those places, so, I was sure that I wasn't at any of them. It wouldn't really be possible since I was on Epona for less than a day until the Skull Kid showed up, teleporting me to Termina. "No… It wasn't any of those… I ran into a Skull Kid while I was searching for Navi and I wound up fighting him. Throughout the battle, he took me to another land called Termina… Where…. Where… W-Where…" All of them stared at me in confusion as I stopped myself in mid-sentence. Suddenly, now compared to this one, I remember how illogical that world was. Romani and Cremia, they looked like Malon when she was a kid and an adult. Yet, that's not possible. 'There's only one Malon… How could there be two? Not to mention, it doesn't make sense for one to look like the other from the future.'

Upon further analysis of everything that happened, all of the other people in that region, and how Clock Town seemed so advanced compared to Hyrule, which is supposed to be the most developed in perhaps the entire world, I momentarily doubted myself; my sanity. 'There's also only one Ingo and one Talon… One Anju… One Durunia… One Princess Ruto… One Sakon… One set of Twins… One set of the Poes, Sharp and Flat… One Dampé the Grave Keeper… One Aveil.' I wasn't allowed to think for very much longer as Talon soon took me away from my thoughts. "Where? Where… What?" Before I left to try and find Navi, Talon and Malon were the sole people in the Kingdom, other than Saria, that I had talked to about the future and the events I went through to kill Ganondorf to take away the Triforce. Saria, likely resulting from her being the Forest Sage and my closest friend, one hundred percent believed every word that came out of my mouth. However, Talon and Malon were much less understanding as he laughed, gave me pats on the head and then told me that 'It was a pretty good story for a ten year old.' Malon, she simply giggled and rambled on about me being like a knight in shining armour, which is far from true. "N-Nevermind… *Coughs*... Forget it."

"Wait…" Malon said while appearing baffled at something "You said that a Skull Kid attacked you?" The giant knot on the side of my forehead should be enough of a hint that I encountered somebody. For the stinging sensation on my right shoulder, I had no clue what it was, as I never received a wound on my shoulder unless it was from during the time that I went unconscious in the Woods of Mystery. "Yeah… The l-little thief stole stuff from me, tried to beat me up, and then made me chase him into Termina." Once more, Talon and Ingo displayed no knowledge of a place called Termina. Malon looked like she had something on her mind though. "Link... I'm sorry, but, I don't think that that's right unless I was completely lied to; because I met the Skull Kid that I think you're talking about. Timi?" My head slowly turned to stare at her as I felt a bit of surprise at hearing that.

"What? M-Malon… You… *Harsh Cough*… You shouldn't have been near him. He's extremely dangerous." Her cheeks flushed lightly over my worry for her before she responded. "But, Link… He's the one that saved you, by taking you out of the elements. He protected you for the first three days that you were unconscious." The intense battling that I went through with that wooden freak and all of the time I spent trying to undo the damage he brought upon Termina; it made me far too hesitant to believe that he would ever be the one to save me. Then again, it might explain how I made it from the Woods of Mystery in Termina to the Lost Woods in Hyrule. It was just too hard for me to make sense of. Knowing that I've been out for several days wasn't any help either. What's real and what's fake, everything's blending together and clogging up my mind. "There's no w-way… I had to stop him from trying to destroy the city of Clock Town. He's a lunatic and M-Majora's Mask gave him the power he wanted… If… *Sniffles*… If it wasn't for the Four Giants convincing him to stop, I would've h-had no choice other than to e-end him permanently."

All three of them looked at me like I had lost my mind, and perhaps I had. "Majora's Mask? Four Giants?" Talon questioned as Malon shook her head in denial over what I had just said. "I don't think so, Link… Timi told me that he saw you on Epona, watched you fall off from the curse of the Lost Woods, and then dragged you into a hollow tree, where he sheltered you from the rain and temperature." From my memories, I had never received a name from the Skull Kid. The name Timi didn't ring a bell to me. But, I was sure that a Skull Kid didn't rescue me, even if it wasn't the same one that I dealt with in Termina. Saria always told me to stay away from the mischievous imps lest I wanted to get scolded by the Great Deku Tree for hanging out with them. None are known for anything good. "I don't know a Timi! Okay!" I accidently shouted back, making them hesitant to stay close. Malon looked away from me as Talon laid his hand on my chest, making me realize that I didn't have my tunic on and was bare. "I… I… I'm sorry… The Skull Kid that I ran into had stolen not only my stuff, but, a mask from the Happy Mask Salesman."

Once her gaze returned, Malon hesitantly asked "Majora's Mask? Was it responsible for the moon falling?" Instantly, I felt my heart thump as I wondered how she would know something about that. If it's true that she's aware of something like that, as if she had seen the colossal rock falling from orbit, then perhaps my sanity is still there and Termina truly does exist. "How do you know about that? Did you see it falling?" She shook her head as she slowly dabbed my forehead more with the damp rag. "No… The moon never fell. You just kept saying that the moon was falling and you called me Romani while you were asleep." A sigh exhaled my lips as that wasn't the answer that I was hoping for. Now, I have to question my sanity again. Without that proof, I'm unsure of anything, especially after already having traveled through time. "I see…"

Talon stood back up from his knelt down position further down the bedside. "I'm sorry, son… But, I think yah been hallucinatin' a lot of stuff happenin' that didn't. I'll go and check my map of the continent to see if there's any place called Termina. For now, before that, if yer' feelin' up to eatin', I'll bring up a plate of what's left from breakfast." While my mind was frustrated that he didn't believe anything I said, my stomach spoke up quickly with a grumble prior to my mouth beginning to water in anticipation of any form of food, as if I hadn't ate in days. Part of my brain questioned why I'd feel so starved whenever I had dined with Anju and Kafei the night before I felt that strange sickness wash over me. On the other hand, that hollow pit of emptiness in my abdomen wasn't happy about anything and made me reply with its answer instead of my own. "Yes… Please, that would be great." He nodded in advance to turning around, leaving only myself, Malon, and Ingo together until the farmhand too decided to go back out the door, not even bothering to see if I was okay, just like the usual Ingo.

Left alone in Malon's room, with her inside next to me as I lay in her bed; it's kind of awkward. If I wasn't feeling so weak, I'd get up now and make my way down stairs. 'Not that there's anything wrong with Malon.' I thought while looking away from her, turning my head to where my nose pushed against the fluffy pillow. Half of my minor blush was hidden at least. 'Her bed is comfy, and it smells a lot like her.' Captivating, I could have stayed locked in those thoughts, inhaling all night the gentle aroma of handmade Gerudo Soap and Thyme, the latter which she once claimed she bathes with since it's, quote 'good for the skin'. She must have noticed my strange behaviour though as she remarked with a question. "Link? What are you doing?" Pulling my head away from the pillow, I tried to act as if I hadn't just been thinking about her. "N-Nothing..."

She smiled softly with a look of bewilderment as she still continued to dab my forehead with the damp rag. It felt good, cooling and refreshing. Staring at her, I suddenly felt as though I should be extraordinarily grateful for her. For her to come all the way out to the Forbidden Forest and then brave the Lost Woods just to find me; it was remarkable, and something I would have only ever expected from somebody with a true heart of gold. "Did… Did you really find me?" Proceeding a few seconds that it took for her to figure out what I meant, she responded. "Yes… Not on my own though. Epona was the one who came back here to let me know that something was wrong." With all of my strength, I partially leaned up enough to prop myself up on the pillow. I hadn't even thought about the filly until now. The last that I had seen her, she was beside me in the woods of Mystery. Unless, all of the events of Termina were somehow not real, in which case, I hadn't seen her for over three days. "Is she okay!? Epona!?" Her hand was quick to grab the sheets in order to keep them from falling away from me. "Yes… She's out in the stables, getting some well-deserved rest… The stuff we had to go through Link, I… I don't think I could've done it without her."

"W-What do you mean?" I held my head as it throbbed, feeling as if all my blood rushed away from it as gravity pulled it down. The sluggish feeling didn't give way either. Focusing on other things helped, but no matter what, I could still feel a funny feeling inside of my mind that I couldn't identify as anything other than something similar to anxiety from everything that happened. "I mean that we had to fight off a lot of monsters." Imagining Malon trying to fight off forest monsters wasn't something that I was easily able to do. She was such a sweet and innocent young girl that I figured she had likely never even held a sword. Farmers of any kind were rarely known to take part in combat. "Monsters?" With a nod, she resumed speaking. "Yeah… After I found you, and Timi the Skull Kid, he brought me halfway back to the Kokiri Village. I ran into a Wolfos that tried to kill us." Looking down at my shoulder, I was sure that the long scratch marks embedded in my flesh were likely caused by such a beast; proving that she was certainly telling the truth.

"I… I'm sorry, Malon… I didn't m-mean to put you in danger." She shook her head prior to responding almost immediately. "No, Link… Don't be sorry. It was me who put myself in danger because I wanted to find you. I was so worried that something bad had happened that I went out on my own to see if I could find you." Upon that explanation, our blue eyes met for a moment until we had to look away from each other in embarrassment. For me, I never really thought that she cared about me so much. Usually, I only had Saria, Navi, or the Great Deku Tree who were that concerned for my well-being. On a whole new level though, I also recalled how much I had done for her, both lately and in the future, another timeline. Regardless, it felt different, and confused me with its awkwardness. "Daddy and Ingo didn't want to go out in the night and it was almost sundown, but, I told them that we had to go now. If I had waited for them to come with me, I probably wouldn't have fought even a quarter as much as I did."

Our eyes met again and this time I'm sure that we noticed one another's red cheeks. "You… Umm… You didn't get hurt, did you?" Her head dropped a little in further discomfiture, making me wonder exactly what was going on here. "N-No… I hit my head on a tree-branch, but, other than that I managed to use your shield to protect myself and you from the Wolfos and Stalchildren." We've never been so awkward around each other. Since the very first time that we had met, we'd become quick friends after I awoke Talon, her dad, who was sleeping on the job beside Hyrule Castle when he was supposed to deliver a shipment of this ranch's famous Lon Lon Milk. Despite that, I was sure that she didn't have any special feelings for me. Without any experience in this field, though, I was only guessing. Perhaps this is something that we should feel flustered about and it doesn't have any other meaning besides caring for a friend's wellbeing.

"Stalchildren? They were in the forest?" She shook her head prior to explaining while I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "No… I encountered them whenever I left the forest with you. But, first, I had to evade the two Wolfos until we made it to Kokiri Village. Everyone there was worried sick about you…" For just a second, I couldn't truly believe that everyone was concerned for me as not all of them ever cared about me; seeing as how, I'm not truly one of them. "Saria, your mother, was nearly hysterical whenever she first laid her eyes on you." Subconsciously, I gently bit my lower lip as she once more called Saria my mother. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost say that Saria might have told her that as it wasn't a 'out in plain sight' thing that anyone could figure out. "Malon…" I interrupted meekly as Talon made his way back in the room with a plate of food. "Saria… Saria isn't really my mother." With a smile, she giggled lightly as the smell of breakfast made my mouth water exceeding amounts of saliva. "She raised you, Link."

Abruptly, I realized that she had somehow figured it out; likely meaning that Saria must have explained everything to her. It was embarrassing to have her think my best friend in the entire world is my mother. "Alright…" Talon spoke while placing the plate of food down on the nightstand beside me. "This mornin' we had bukkenade (Spicy beef stew) with bread and a fresh Lake Hylia orange. Wash it all down with this tall glass of green tea and I bet yah'll be feelin' better in no time." Inhaling the scent again, I knew I had to lean up more in order to eat. My stomach was telling me that I was famishing and could gnaw on a horse, even if my mind was telling me I had just recently ate in Termina. As soon as I propped myself up more, Malon was yet again quick to grab the sheets to keep them from falling away from me. "Thank you so much, Mr. Talon." He smiled heartily in advance to giving me a couple of pats on the head. "It's no problem, son… Tis' good eatin' too. If yah never had it before, be sure to try dunkin' the bread in the bukkenade… MmmMm!"

Malon and I laughed at his stomach rubbing gesture before I took the spoon in my hand, dipping it into the light brown broth. The moment it touched my tongue, that famished feeling inside of me intensified to the point where I almost wanted to toss the spoon aside and slurp the entire bowl down. My main course of action soon became nothing other than a repetitive motion of my hand bringing the meaty soup to my mouth. The way that they both stared at me soon made me realize that I was eating too fast and making myself look like a barbarian. "I-It's good…" The green tea was almost like a gift from the heavens. My tongue felt like literally thanking me as the liquid got rid of my extra-dry mouth. "Take yer time… Whenever yah feel well enough to get up, come down stairs and we'll talk."

After chomping down into a chunk of bread, I stared up at him curiously. "Huh? About what?" He raised an eyebrow prior to looking back at Malon, who placed a handkerchief on the bedspread beneath the spot I was eating, obviously not enjoying me getting crumbs on her bed. "Yah didn't tell em', Malon? Barharhar! I'll leave that up to you two lovebirds then." As he strolled away, stretching his arms with a yawn as well as a smile, I nearly choked on my bite while Malon gasped with a full-fledged blush. "Daddy! Out-Out-Out!" He merely laughed while making his way out of the room, back downstairs, leaving us in the awkwardness yet again. 'Why does he always tease me like that?' Malon certainly must've thought the same as me, for she was trying hard to recompose herself, hiding her rosy cheeks as even her long ears reddened. "I… I'm sorry… You know how my Dad is; always trying to find me a boyfriend, even though I'm only ten." While I did happen to know that, considering all of the jokes and suggestions he's dropped. However, hearing her actually say it made me more uncomfortable.

"Yeah… I had a feeling. After all, we're supposed to get married." The moment I said that, it didn't come out sounding as jokingly as I initially planned. From the look on her face, I'd say she thought I was being serious. I was quick to reject my previous sentence though. "I was just kidding." She forced a smile before standing up away from me, making me fear the worse. Perhaps she had forgotten that it was her father, Talon, who made the remark to me about marrying her. "I know… I'm going to have to start getting ready for the day though. It's time for me to feed the horses and let them outside in the corral, plus, the stable needs to be mucked out and Ingo could use my help." At least she wasn't upset. Regardless, I still wanted her to explain some things first before she leaves. "Wait… Malon… Can you finish telling me what happened?"

She pulled open a top middle drawer on her dresser, and then removed from inside her usual signature orange scarf with the strange turtle-dragon face looking pendant. "Oh…Well… I talked Daddy into allowing you to stay. You just have to pull your share of the work around here; daily chores have to be done, no matter what the weather is like or how bad you feel." While tying the scarf around her neck, she stared at me through her mirror, arousing minor self-confidence issues over not having my shirt on. "T-That is, of course, if you want to stay... I already mostly set up a sleeping quarters for you in the loft above the barn. It should be quieter since it's away from the animals."

Such an offering would normally have been refuted by me kindly in the past. All of the adventuring that was forced upon me, I wasn't allowed to stay anywhere longer than a day, not even my own house back in the Kokiri Village. Without the need to be on a constant move, there was a chance for me to ponder the idea of settling down for, at a minimum, a while until I can regain my strength as well as find something more interesting to do. Ganondorf is supposedly powerless in this timeline, Princess Zelda doesn't want anything more to do with me, and Navi is completely and utterly gone from my life by her own choice. Considering all of that, it looks like I'm destined to live a boringly normal life. "Sure… I learned how to do tons of cultivating from the Kokiri, but, you'll have to teach me what to do with the animals. I don't really have much experience with anything other than a little bit with the horses." Thinking on it, it might not be so bad to live a calm life. I quite enjoyed doing laborious tasks for some odd reason; comfort was brought to me from the peace of mind it gave. 'Growing potatoes certainly wouldn't be as dangerous as fending off a horde of pissed off Moblins chucking spears at me.'

"Good… To be honest, I really want you to stay for some reason." She said that last part slightly under her breath, yet, I didn't mind. It felt good to be with her and Talon. They were Hylians that I felt as if I belonged with. Nothing they did made me feel strange from living with Kokiri my entire life. "I think you probably just want me to help you with your chores." She blushed lightly with a giggle as I smiled. "No! I'm used to handling all of that stuff… It's natural to me now, so, I don't particularly need help. Though, I could use the company." Hearing that made me feel even further accepted as we shared a lot in common. "Thank you, Malon." Her smile disappeared back into more embarrassment as I picked up a slice of Lake Hylia orange, which had graciously been cut for me already by Talon. "For what?"

"For rescuing me… For saving me from the Wolfos and Stalchildren." She walked back over to me as I bit into a slice of the orange. My taste buds nearly went into shock from the intensity of the citrus. Now I was certainly wide awake. Such juiciness would definitely rejuvenate me. "You're welcome…I'm sorry that you couldn't find your fairy, Navi. I know how close you two were." My frown from hearing her name was an obvious sign that I still missed her severely. Each time my heart pumped without her being by my side, it felt like my eyes wanted to force out a cascade of warm and salty tears. Without her, nothing was quite the same. She was my family and utterly irreplaceable. "It… It's okay… I'll be alright… I just have to move on." She didn't look like she exactly understood what I meant by that, but, she agreed with me regardless just to carry on with the conversation. "I'm just glad that you're okay, Link… I was really worried that the curse of the Lost Woods was going to take you away to see the Goddesses. All the stuff that I went through was to save you; I even went inside of the Great Deku Tree with Mido and Fado to get the ingredients the Know-It-All Brothers needed to make the tonic that saved you."

In shock, I held my bite of orange in my mouth prior to swallowing it. "You went inside of the Great Deku Tree?" She nodded while reaching across me and the bed to open the blinds up even more, allow sunshine to flow in as much as possible. The majestic whiff of thyme once again blessed my nostrils as her bright red hair brushed passed my face. Thankfully, she didn't notice my focus on her as she just continued speaking. "I had to… Otherwise I was afraid that you wouldn't make it." My heart fluttered at the thought of her being so concerned with me until she checked my temperature one more time, using her bare hand to feel my forehead. Afterward, she walked over to the door as if she was ready to leave in order to do her chores around the ranch. "Y-You really care about me, huh?" I muttered questioningly. She forced a smile to hide her discomfort prior to giggling softly. "Of course, Link… I didn't want you to turn into that Fierce Deity thing you kept rambling on about while you were unconscious."

Immediately, once the two words 'Fierce Deity' slipped out of her mouth, I felt an unbelievably intense amount of anxiety wash over me. Time slowed down a little as I Recalled the events in Termina. After everything that happened, the most painful memories were of the moment I placed the Fierce Deity Mask on my face. Perhaps the best way for me to explain, is of ultimate power consisting of that '**greater'** than the Triforce of Power. Wielders of the Triforce of Power are able to control its abilities and bestow upon themselves the strength of a God. On the other hand, the sheer potency of the might barely restrained within the Fierce Deity mask was overwhelming to the point of it being crippling. Once placed on my face, I was corrupted; warped in such a way that my mind lusted for nothing other than blood. Everything else ceased to exist as I had even a feeling of rejection toward the Golden Goddesses. The only thing I wanted to do was kill, and Majora fit the bill for giving me the perfect fight over life and death. After all, the only way that I would stop being me was if I was no longer breathing.

Without being able to think clearly, as soon as the fight had ended, I could still feel a horrible deeply rooted urge, an itching compulsion to slaughter everything and everyone. The double-handed, helix-edged sword in my grasp yearned to be soaked in red, desired to hear the screams of the afraid, and longed for the destruction of all. No sooner had I defeated Majora, did I hear that one sentence echo around inside my mind; mocking me with malicious intent and planning to use me to fulfill its aching heart's want of murder. _'I shall consume… Consume... Consume everything.' _I knew deep inside that with that mask, I could simply allow it to control me, to grant me endless power beyond that of Ganondorf's. Surrendering would allow me to become a truly 'fierce deity', unstoppable and invulnerable. Unfortunately, it would come with the price of taking my consciousness and hollowing out my soul to infiltrate my body and use it as its perverted marionette. Sickly, it was around that time as well, after I had invoked thoughts of forsaking the Goddesses, which I began to desire more.

The mask brought me ultimate forte, and yet, I wanted more. The Triforce of Courage allowed valor as well as audacity to flow through my veins. But, the darkness inside told me that I could have greater depth in my abilities. It told me that someone so deserving as myself earned the right to be the holder of the rest of the pieces of the Triforce, even if I didn't actually need it for anything. I was worthy of it where the others weren't. Ganondorf, with his pitifully weak mind, surely couldn't justify why he should be the master of something so omnipotent; And Princess Zelda, it was because of her idiocy that Ganondorf was able to break the seal and gain entrance into the Sacred Realm. Neither deserved their respective pieces. Based upon my experiences, it was always me who was right. It was always me who saved the day and stopped people from getting killed. I was the one who was Courageous, Intelligent, and Powerful. They were nothing in comparison to me.

'_A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage._' The mask spoke to me, yet again in Majora's voice, whenever I attempted to rationalize what was happening. All thoughts directed toward rejecting the darkness tainting my spirit resulted in further speech. The voice of Majora, even after its defeat, lingered on, informing me of my cause, my true reason that it had bestowed upon me as long as I remained subjugated to its authority. '_Envision a life spent void of timekeeping…_' It whispered the command, hissing with hot breath while being cold as ice at the exact same time. '_You cannot, can you? You are fully aware of the year, the month, the day, maybe even the hour, or further down to the precise minute… Nevertheless, all around you, you find that keeping track of time is not a priority to lesser creatures of this world._'

The voice would fluctuate every now and then, just like it did later on; morphing itself into my voice or others I held dear in advance to returning to that sinister tone of hatred and revulsion. My heartbeat sped up substantially as my brain felt as though it was overloading from the pain of trying to answer the illogical questions of life. It wanted me to fail. It wanted me to give in to it no matter what the cost. '_Birds are never late… A dog does not check his watch…Cows do not fret over their passing age… No… No… Man alone is the one who calculates time, who measures it and decides how to spend it most efficiently._' Deeper, the feelings grew until they were completely and utterly out of control. '_It is because of this that man suffers in solitude, paralyzed by the fear of something no other animal in existence has… a fear that endures… a fear… of time running out._'

It wasn't until my hand swiftly removed the mask did I manage to regain my sanity. I can recall quite vividly promising myself that I would never again wear that face, not for as long as I lived. I couldn't allow myself to behold such corrupting grandeur lest I want to see everyone around me succumb to the burning flame residing inside my heart. All of the masks that I wore were off limits as I had to remain true to myself and not hide behind a false look any longer. The real me is a hero, not a murderer lusting for power. I am the Hero of Time, not Ganondorf. Letting myself become evil was not a possibility.

Feeling my face in the present, I had to make sure that I wasn't still the Fierce Deity. I had to be sure that I wasn't wearing a mask. "Mirror…" I said, aloud just before Malon almost left. "Bring me the mirror." She stopped in the doorway with a confused look. "Huh?" My heart continued to beat out of my chest during my unstable fretfulness of apprehension and unease. All I wanted was to make sure that I was still the person that I always was, that I was still Link. I didn't want to be anybody else. "Where's a mirror!?" Her eyes widened slightly as she seemed shocked I raised my voice as well as worried that something was wrong with me. "A mirror? H-Here… There's one right here on my dresser… Let me get it for you, don't get up."

Due to my panic, I didn't fully listen to her and chose to instead make my way in getting up. Not only did I want to see my own appearance, but, with all of the energy pent up in my legs, it was going to feel really good to get back on them and move around. "No! Wait! Link, don't get up!" As I leaned up, swung my feet over the edge of the bed, and then stood up, she waved her hands to get me to stop, burning beet red in the face all of the while with a loud gasp of surprise. Following a piercing gaze, as well as a single blink of eyes the size of dinner-plates, she shrieked to the top of her lungs prior to rushing out of the room faster than I had ever seen her move in my entire life. "BY THE GODDESSES!" Her voice echoed loudly as her footsteps clattered down the stairs. Making my way toward the mirror, I feared that something was indeed wrong with me. Perhaps my soul had warped itself with hatred just from losing my focus on living. If a mask did rest upon my face, I wouldn't be able to remain the same person that I am.

Thankfully, as I stared into the mirror, the familiar boyish face of myself had locked blue eyes with mine. It was a relief to see I was still Link, that I was still the same boy who's lived in the Kokiri Forest for most of his life. However, as my eyes drifted down further, I realized fully the reason for Malon's sudden burst of alarm. Birthday suit is what Saria always called it. Yet, I would just come right out and say that I'm literally butt naked, exposing every inch of skin on my body. From the visual, I could see that, other than the scratch mark on my shoulder, the bruises on my sides, and the cut on my forehead, I looked healthy. Though, I could still stand to eat as well as drink some more, as I appeared to be a bit malnourished. At least I was still Link. "This… Is going to be hard to explain to Malon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

(Link's P.O.V)

[Time: 1:47 P.M. (Afternoon)]

[Date- Month 3 'Spring', Day 25, Year 1552]

[Location- Hyrule, Hyrule Field, Lon Lon Ranch]

.

Walking around to gather my bearings, I could consciously tell that my body was feebler at the moment than I had initially assumed. The frailty suggested that I might have indeed been out of my mind and merely hallucinated all of the events that took place in Termina. Majora's Mask, Clock Town, the Four Giants; all of them may have been nothing more than a figment of my overactive imagination. However, thinking in such a way only led me to further questioning upon everything else which has happened since Navi first showed up to announce herself as my fairy. Before that, everything seemed relatively normal in comparison to now.

Kokiri Forest was all that I knew, and even when I wanted to know more, I wasn't allowed to as the Great Deku Tree didn't want me to. Back then, I didn't realize why he held back from telling me things about the outside world. Only now can I comprehend that it would've been overwhelming for me to know my fate far ahead of its time. The Goddesses were right about thrusting the title Hero of Time upon me so precipitously. The ability for me to contemplate rejection would have been far too risky for them to take the chance.

Now, today, with all of those events behind me, I must concentrate to figure out whether or not any of them truly happened as I recall or, in fact, if they occurred at all. If my mind could project the entire Kingdom of Termina, then perhaps it fabricated everything else. Maybe Ganondorf really doesn't have the Triforce of Power and I simply imagined it because of his betrayal to the King of Hyrule. 'Then again, if none of that actually happened, then why am I outside of the Kokiri Forest?' I quizzed myself. 'If my grand adventure through time never happened, then how did I get into the outside world?' It was the Great Deku Tree who sent me on my quest prior to perishing from Ganondorf's curse. The only proof that the future is real is the fact that I still managed to acquire the Kokiri's Emerald, Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire using my existing knowledge and capabilities; that, I challenge any of the Knights of Hyrule to do, and then come out with all of their limbs.

The only way I could remain sure of the future was to continue moving through the present. As for Termina; if it didn't happen, it would explain why I feel as though I've been asleep for days. The world itself seemed to be often times illogical there. People there looked like duplicates of the people I've met through my adventures, as well as the fact that nobody has ever heard of Termina or Clock Town. If it was real, then the only thing I could possibly explain is that I'm weak from the sickness I succumbed to in the Woods of Mystery. 'Wait… What if what I was succumbing to was nothing other than the curse of the Lost Woods here in Hyrule?' No matter how hard I tried to get my mind off what happened, it didn't work. Attempting to explain things only led to new questions that I could not understand.

'What does it matter?' I soon managed to ask myself while putting on my braies (Boxers), which appeared to thankfully have been washed. 'Without Navi, I don't know if I even cared about any of my voyages anymore.' Staring at myself in the mirror, I sighed loudly as my brain went on to think of why Navi would leave me. 'After all we've been through… I… I just don't understand. This ten year old body of mine, it's not mature enough to understand why she would abandon me.' Deep down, each and every time I ran through those final events, before she departed. What she said to me could never be forgotten. '_Link… I love you, Link._' Hearing that sentence echo around in my skull forced my face to contort as my fingers clenched tight against my palms, forming fists flowing with sheer rage. 'Why would she say something like that to me!?' I mentally shouted while gritting my teeth. 'What did she mean!? Ughhh!'

Thinking back on our relationship, we were so incredibly close, like mother and child. She protected me and took care of me as best that she could. When I was injured, she would always sterilize my wound and then even kiss me on the cheek. We slept together, ate together, and even embarrassingly bathed together. Yet, none of those times I felt as though anything was romantic. Not only were we incompatible in such a physical way, but, we just loved each other platonically, without lust or desire. Such things were beyond me anyway at the time as my immaturity was still a problem. 'When she said that… The way she said it… She couldn't have… There… There's just no way.' Once more, the words ran through my head. '_Link… I love you, Link._' The feelings and emotions were too much for me, bringing me to near breaking point a few times. I'd spent far too much time wrapped up in concern over this. I couldn't help it, though, as it demanded my attention. 'If she loved me… Then why did she leave me?'

Staring at myself in the mirror, I realized that my muscles were quivering a little; perhaps from the intense attempt at rationalization as well as my strength being low. Either way, I ceased my thoughts of Navi by wiping away the tear which had begun to trickle down my cheek. 'I… I just wish that I could have found her.' Moving, I slipped into my green tunic. It felt decent to have clothing on again. Now, all that I had to do was put my belt, hat, and boots on and I'll be ready to go downstairs to begin figuring out what it is that I'm going to do for the rest of my life. If only the thoughts on Navi would fully go away. 'I feel so lost without her. She was like my mother during my adventures, during the time Saria couldn't be there for me in the ways that she'd been in the past.'

Clearing my throat, I continued to stare at myself in the mirror while sliding the belt through the belt loops on my tunic. I knew that I couldn't let this ruin my life. The Golden Goddesses would be ashamed of me if I wasted their gift of existence. They very well could have killed me off once my purpose of saving them and ourselves was complete. Instead, they chose to allow me to live a natural life full of the experiences every other being gets to go through. "I love you too, Navi…" I whispered to myself as my eyes slowly drifted away from my reflection. "I love you too, and I'll never ever forget you for as long as I live." With that, my chest heaved a sigh before I turned to make the bed, not wanting it to look messy. After all, Talon and Malon were grateful enough to rescue me. Yet again, more people claim they care enough about me and have even showed it through actions. Letting depression take hold of me would be unappreciative as well as churlish in return for their kindness.

"Yah really miss her, don't yah?" The gruff voice of Talon suddenly said, making me rotate my head to see him standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a look of sadness on his face. "Yer' fairy?" While trying to get rid of my teary eyes, I managed to nod a couple of times to him, speaking sullenly "Yeah… It hurts to know that she won't be around anymore." His lower lip protruded in woe in addition to him looking up at the ceiling, as if he was looking up to the heavens. "I know what yah mean, Link… It does hurt… And that pain, it won't ever go away. It'll be right there in yer' heart for the rest of yer' days. Yah can't give up though, it ain't what yer' suppose' to do." Hearing his gloomy voice, I could tell that he was trying to give me some honest advice based upon something that he himself had likely gone through.

"Did you lose somebody like that too, Mr. Talon?" I asked as he uncrossed his arms to walk over and then pick up the tray which once held the food that I had scarfed down. It was kind of a dumb question since I knew who. But, at the time, I wasn't fully thinking straight. Thankfully, he chose to answer anyway. "Six years ago… Malon's mother passed away. She wasn't ever the healthies' individual… She got sick a lot." From that moment, I could tell that he was struggling to think about this subject. It had likely been a long time since he'd talked about her. "Yah might be a tad bit too young to understan' this, but, whenever she gave birth to Malon, it nearly took everythin' out of her." Saria had informed me of the process Hylian's go through during childbirth. At the time, I was disgusted. But, now I only felt sorrow knowing that a mother was taken away from her daughter by the Goddesses. Never could I ever fully understand their methods. "S-She… *Sniffle*… She pulled through it though and went on to be the greatest mother I'd ever done seen in my life. For four years, we raised Malon, operated the ranch as co-owners, and even had friends… *Snivel**Small Sobs*… Najiyah… Why? W-Why?"

Hearing him lose control of his emotions was almost too much to see. "Mr. Talon… If it's too much, I understand. Navi meant a lot to me, she was my guardian and my friend. We were very close and I do know that she wouldn't want me to give up just because she's gone." He smiled reassuringly while placing his hand on my left shoulder, the one without the scratches, squeezing it softly. "Yer' a smart boy, Link… I'm sorry if I seem weak to this topic. We were very much in love with one another and it's all that fuckin' nasty plagues fault for taken' her away from me." The cursing was relatively surprising as I'd never really heard him swear before. However, it was reasonable considering what we're talking about. "Plague?"

His hand soon moved away from me as he directed his eyes instead over to Malon's mirror, specifically focused on the small golden locket hanging from the side. "Influenza… The Flu… The King of Hyrule even made an announcemen' declarin' claims from doctors that it was an epidemic worse than anythin' seen since the fourteen hundreds. Whenever my precious Najiyah got it, I knew that she wouldn't make it… I prayed and prayed and prayed to Farore day and night to let her stay with us, not to take her away." Again, he stopped as his eyes welled up with salty tears. During that time, I thought about his wife's name. It seemed almost Gerudic, in that it was certainly a desert name. Many Gerudo women take names similar to that of Nabooru, their leader, out of respect for her as well as her wisdom and judgment for the tribe.

"I… I guess they had other plans though… The one thing I'll never forget was that she wasn't about to go leavin' without tellin' me goodbye. Just before she departed for the heavens, she held my hand and told me to live my life to its fullest, to take care of Malon and watch her become the beautiful young woman she's already becoming now." A couple of tears escaped my eyes from envisioning it. Even during her last moments, she thought about nothing other than her loving family. "So… That's why I want yah to know that yah have to do the same, Link. Yah can't ever give up." Taking steps over to the mirror, he gently grabbed the golden locket and then removed it, holding it up to me. "Promise me that yah won't give up, and I'll show yah what she looked like." A heartfelt smile of small size appeared on my face as I looked up at him. In all honesty, it didn't matter that much if I saw what she looked like or not. It's the length that he's going through to make me feel better, such a fatherly act, that's pushing me to keep going, just like he wants. Almost instantly, I nodded so that he'd know that I agree. "I promise… I won't give up, Mr. Talon."

He returned the smile in addition to popping open the locket, revealing to me a small portrait that was extremely well painted, rivaling in realistic nature that of a much more advanced pictograph. Only, the surprise of its details faded fast as I stared at the woman depicted. Somehow, deep down, I knew just from the hints that had been dropped as well as a few similarities I'd notice. Malon's mother and Talon's wife was indeed a Gerudo. "Her name was Najiyah Sumaiyah." Staring at her, she was a gorgeous Gerudo woman at that. With round ears, a sharp almost bird-like nose, brown skin, amber coloured eyes and red hair, she almost seemed like she might have had some relation to Aveil, Nabooru's second-in-command. Some of those features were obviously passed down onto Malon. Now that I think about it, their faces look incredibly similar. "She's beautiful." I said, making him smile happily. "No wonder Malon is as pretty as she is." As soon as I said that, I realized how it sounded.

A blush swept across my face while he gave a coy smirk as he closed the locket, returning it to its place on the mirror. "So yah think Malon's pretty, huh? Hehe… Does she know? I mean, after all, yer' suppose' to marry her wheneva' yah get older." My hands were quick to wave at him in response. He had it all wrong as it was just supposed to be a compliment. Just like with Princess Ruto of the Zora Tribe and her engagement ring, which in reality was the Zora's Sapphire, I didn't fully understand the meaning of marriage at the time so I accepted in terms of friendship. "Whoa! Uhh… Mr. Talon… I'm a…. I'm a bit too young for marriage. Malon probably wouldn't like it very much either if I started complimenting her so much."

Within a few seconds, he suddenly busted out into laughter. "Haha! Link, my boy… Yah don't really get women yet, do yah?" If it wasn't for the fact that my face was obviously flushed, leaving me to be able to feel it myself, I probably would've tried to agree with that, as I like to think of myself as the man that I once was and still am yet to become. However, truthfully, I had spent the majority of my life with Saria, who is a girl. Considering this, I also take into account that I likely know more about them than I admit. "Well, I wouldn't say tha-…" He cut me off with another laugh and then lifted the tray void of food into his hands. "Women love to be complimented. Now, how about yah go try to get some fresh air? If yer' gonna be stayin' here at the ranch, yer' gonna have to do some chores… But, today yah can just rest. I don't want yah doin' much of nothin'." Fresh air sounded perfect right about now, something to clear my head. Plus, it sure beats standing around here listening to how I'm supposed to marry somebody whenever all I want right now is friends I can depend on. I was still glad that he'd let me rest for today. "Thank you, sir."

After grabbing my hat off the nightstand, I didn't stick around for very much longer, choosing to instead start for the door. "Oh, wait…" He stopped me. "'bout my wife and Malon's mother… How 'bout yah keep that between us? It's certainly no secret, it's just that it'll bring up a lot of emotions we've only just begun to fully heal from." Giving a single nod, I forced a smile onto my face to show him how much I appreciated him helping me, giving me advice, and even giving me a place to stay. In a way, he was a good male role model for me. He may be more playful, as well as lazier than the Great Deku Tree, whom I considered my father, but he still tries to be there for people in ways that only a parent can be. "I understand." Placing the floppy green hat on my head, I stopped at the door to put on my boots. Talon passed me with the tray and carried it downstairs. While stuffing my feet in the brown leather boots, I thought about what exactly I should do for the day.

'I really need to find out where my sword and shield are… Hmm… Hold on…' After standing back up, I swiftly began giving my tunic a pat down. Many of my items were likely lost; the majority was replaceable, except for one; a specific ancient musical wind instrument given to me by Princess Zelda herself for safekeeping, a sort of last mission bestowed upon me. Panic rose within as I couldn't feel it in any of the pockets. 'Where's the Ocarina of Time!?' Such a mistake as losing it would be so unforgivable that I couldn't bear it. However, I kept my cool, needing to ask around first to see if anybody knew where it was. If my clothes were washed, they must have taken things out. Perhaps it's in the same location as my sword and shield. 'I hope it's alright, because I need that thing… There's no way that I'm going to lose everything related to my adventures. Memories are fine, but proof is best for my own adolescent sanity.' Making my way down the steps, I found that my legs were quite wobbly and even felt a tad bit numb. Soon, the feelings were fading, thankfully. It still signified that I had been lying down for much longer than I had assumed.

When I reached the bottom step, I turned toward the door and began walking toward it prior to turning my head to see Talon in the kitchen. Seeing as how I was going to search, I figured that I might as well ask him if he knew where they were. I doubt it was Malon who stripped me, considering her intense reaction to my accidental wardrobe malfunction. "Mr. Talon, do you know where my sword and shield are? Also, I'm missing my Ocarina… It's really important; it was given to me by Princess Zelda." From my side view I watched him chuckle while using a unique washstand to rinse off the silver tray using a jug. "The sword and shield are in my room… I think yah done quite enough of yer' silly adventurin' for now. As for yer' Ocarina, I don't know 'bout that. The only thin' else that was with yah was a slingshot, some weird magnifyin' glass, a bow with 'bout ten arrows, a boomerang, a strange lookin' mask, two blue rupees, and a broken Deku Stick."

For a moment, my focus shifted to whatever mask it was that I had. If it was anything related to Majora, be it the Fierce Deity Mask or Majora itself, I knew that I had to find a way to destroy it, if possible. Without letting myself freak out over the potentials, I resumed my thoughts on re-acquiring my stuff. To an extent, I felt a little angry that he wouldn't return my sword and shield to me immediately. On the other hand, I was glad that he cared enough to try and keep me safe. Even if he didn't believe my previous quests were real, he still wanted me to be taken care of. That's more than I can say about half of the people that I've come across in my travels. Letting it go, I decided to go check with Malon or Ingo. "Umm… Okay." He chuckled one last time before saying "Don't worry. I won't do anythin' to yer' stuff. I'll give it back to yah in a couple of days, as long as yah work aroun' the ranch and do a few chores." Recalling the debt that I'm technically in with them for saving my life, I agreed with a nod of my head in advance to making my way outside. From the very first moment the rays of light shone in my eyes, I felt them adjusting from being closed for as long as they were.

'Geez… I need a better hat, one with a visor or something. Ugnn.' I held my hand up to my forehead to block out the direct sunlight while letting the door close behind me. It did feel good to be outside again. The air was still pretty crisp. Early spring had been keeping the heat down despite how bright it is. Hearing the grass crunch beneath my feet as I walked over toward the barn door reminded me that I was truly awake; the sound itself being comforting, as if Mother Nature was with me each step of the way. As for what to do, I decided to stop by and check on Ingo. Under normal circumstances, he's not the most interesting individual in the world. However, seven years in the future, when he took over the ranch and forced poor Malon to overwork all of the animals; he proved quite clear that he has potential to snap. 'I guess I'll check on him and see if he needs any help… He always complains about having to do all the work, so, he might be glad if I lend some assistance. Maybe it'll keep him calm.'

Just before opening the door leading into the barn, I gazed out into the corral where I could see Malon directing the horses around to get them some exercise. 'I'll visit her next.' With a tad bit of luck, maybe she's forgotten about earlier and it won't be embarrassing to talk to her. Despite any of it, I'm hoping that she'll know where my Ocarina is. "Hey, Ingo…" I greeted while looking away to walk inside. From his grunts, I was able to immediately locate him over in corner stall, in the section where the horses were kept. Being knee deep in business mucking the place out, he either didn't hear me, or he didn't care. "I'm going to help you clean a while, in return for saving me." As I made my way over to him, the smell of manure grew more intense. Thankfully, from the looks of it, he's done quite a bit already and there's only a few stalls remaining.

A shovel, which had been plunged into the ground, took a few tugs before I was able to remove it, causing me to stumble backward before I was able to stop myself from nearly falling over. "Shouldn't you be resting?" he abruptly asked me with a rude tone, as if I was bothering him. "Probably…" I responded while thrusting the shovel down under a pile of manure. "But, that's not how work gets done." A tiny smirk crossed his face as I tossed the droppings on the end of the shovel into a wheelbarrow on the side. In my personal opinion, Ingo complained about being overworked even when he truly wasn't. He's what many call a workaholic. What's strange about him is that he doesn't recognize that and simply groans about it because it's what the normal idea of a working man does. I might not share that same inner-drive to work doing menial tasks or laboring away at a daily occupation, yet, I always put forth my best effort doing whatever job I'm supposed to. 'I should start getting used to this, because I'm going to be doing a lot of it.'

"Just make sure you throw as little of the shavings out as you can. If it isn't wet or worse, keep it." Getting focused, I acknowledged him as we both continued to move around the stall collecting droppings. Through observation, I repeated everything that I could. Since he had a shavings fork, I couldn't sift the fresh shavings away from the manure quite as well, but, good enough. 'Yuck… How much do these horses crap in here? I don't think Epona ever did it this much.' The smell of manure began to localize near the wheelbarrow as we filled it with any feces around the stall until it was looking cleaner tenfold. With two people, we could get this done far quicker than solo. Taking stress off Ingo's workload should make him happy. Plus, the matter of my debt to him being paid was still in my mind even if it wasn't something they really wanted me to do. I felt an obligation to assist him. 'Maybe it won't be so bad if it's the two of us.'

Unfortunately, I wished that Ingo was a more sociable man. He stayed quiet despite the opportunity to converse with me. I'm not sure what we would have talked about if he did want to, but, it would make this a little more enjoyable because, at this point, the cows are mooing to mingle more than us. 'I suppose it's better than him being evil.' Along with a yawn, I put the shovel down to make use of a broom as he finished removing the last bit of manure from inside the stall. Knowing what to do, I began to bank the shavings up against the side of the stall. This would allow the floor beneath it to dry before we put down fresh wood chips.

Moving on to the next stall, however, I noticed Ingo staring at me. There could be any number of reasons why. He may simply be watching me to see how my work's going; it's also possible that there may be some worry for my health, and there's the chance that he might be looking at me for some other reason entirely. It wasn't until I began using a shavings fork this time and started on removing the droppings from the stall did he speak up to voice his opinion. "You're doing well, Link… But, I have a question for you." Hearing that inquisitive tone made me wonder what it was he wanted to know. Rarely does he talk, so, I'm surprised. "Huh? Oh… Umm… Sure, what is it?" He continued staring at me prior to asking "The earring in your ear, where did you get it?" My eyebrows soon furrowed in confusion, as I wasn't sure what it was that he was talking about. Only a couple of seconds later did my recollection fully bring to my attention what he meant. Instantly, my hand shot up to my left ear where I felt a small loop stuck in my earlobe.

I knew exactly where it came from, and yet, I just couldn't believe it. One, I hadn't even realized consciously that it was still there; two, it shouldn't 'still' be there after being sent back in time to the present, which is now, by future Princess Zelda. What felt like a jolt of electric shock ran through my entire body at the revelation of the earring being there. 'How is this possible!? I got this Earring in future Kakariko Village after saving the place from the evil residing beneath the well inside the Shadow Temple! It should've vanished whenever I came back here!' Utter amazement was the only thing that I could feel until Ingo spoke again. "Do you know what it is?" That was a strange question considering it was a body modification. "Y-Yes… It's a male earring given to Sheikah men once they come of age." His slow blink told me that he was scrutinizing every detail of me and my words. Whatever it was that was going on inside of his head, it was already more than I expected.

"So you know what it is… Do you know where you got it?" Even though I tried my best to reoccupy myself with cleaning out the stall by removing any piles of manure, I couldn't stop my thoughts from circulating around repeatedly. Remembering everything that happened, while once again questioning my sanity, reality suddenly began to fade in and out for a second and my stomach started to feel queasy. He must've noticed my abrupt change in condition as he stopped shoveling to check on me. "Hey… Are you okay? You look a little pale." I shook my head in response as I scooped up the last of the droppings. "I… I'm fine… The earring was given to me in Kakariko Village." For just a quick moment, his cheek twitched and he had to pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh, as if he was struggling to think about something. "Does this have anything to do with those silly adventures you keep fantasizing?"

Although I would usually get irate over people acting like I'm just a kid playing make-believe, the only thing that I could do this time was sneer back in response. "It's not a fantasy! It happened! It… It… *Sighs*… Never mind, forget about it." That pissy attitude of his was annoying. His bushy mustache wiggled as he grinded his teeth. Even though he stared at me, he continued to shovel the last of the manure from this stall before tossing it over the railing into the other stall, where the wheelbarrow was still located. 'I should have known better than to think that striking up a conversation with him would've been a good idea. It's impossible to talk to him for more than a minute without having him make you angry.' I thought while banking the litter up against the side of the stall, just like I did previously in the other stall. 'I'll just do my job and then leave.' While I kept raking the shavings, he left the stall before returning with a feed bucket half full of hay along with several grains sprinkled on top.

"That's good with the raking…" He said while turning around. "Go hand me the feed buckets so I can put them back in the stalls." Soon afterward, I put the shavings fork down to go outside of the stall. In the center of the room, he had all of the feed buckets laid out with food already inside of them. All that I had to do was hand them to him one at a time as we walked around the barn to each individual stable.

'I'd like to go see Epona again.' I thought while losing myself in the rhythm of handing him feed buckets as well as boredom. 'It's not just her either… I'd love to go see Saria again, to check up on her and make sure that she's okay. I'm sure that it's true that she helped me and Malon during the time I was unconscious. There really isn't any valid reason why I shouldn't trust what they said. They did rescue me and save my life after all; plus, Malon's not a liar.' While I wasn't fully paying attention, I did happen to notice that Ingo was refilling the water in every trough. He kept to a steady pace until we neared the final stall, what was presumably the first stall that he had cleaned this morning. Around that time, I once again noted that he was staring at me with a strange look in his eyes. Whatever it was that was on his mind, I could only hope and pray that it wasn't something else that would annoy me.

It took a while for him to speak his mind. First, he completed the task of placing feed as well as topping off the water in the trough of every stall. Only whenever I myself began to move onto sprinkling out fresh shavings from another wheelbarrow, did he abruptly say in a quiet voice "Castle Town, gone… Everyone moved to Kakariko Village since Ganondorf took control. Goron City is in shambles, Zora's Domain is frozen, the Forbidden Forest is overgrown with vicious man-eating plants, and even our precious Lake Hylia suffered during the drought." Proceeding him saying all of that, he plainly resumed de-banking all the shavings from the sides of the stalls as if he didn't even speak. For the fifth time today, since I woke up, I was nearly swept off my feet in surprise. My forehead wasn't just dripping with sweat because of the work now. Every fiber of my being locked itself in deep thought. 'What!? How could he know that!? And why did he say it like that!? Was it a question!? How could he know what happened in the future!? I changed the future so that none of that happened or will happen!'

Despite the fact that I hated to say it, he was being extremely interesting this morning. I was frozen in place, however, as I couldn't think of any proper way to respond quite yet. The only sounds were of the rake scraping against the floor while spreading out the shavings. 'What does he want me to say!? I have to do or say something!' Staring at him, he actually appeared to be slightly nervous himself. "Umm… What?" My lips uttered automatically before I was able to even comprehend what I said. He still kept working, trying to act like he wasn't bothered by his rambling. It was not until about a solid minute later that he replied "Huh? Oh, nothing… Just a dream I had, I was talking to myself really." My jaw dropped in disbelief. The audacity he summoned to mention the future, or his so called 'dream', dissipated as he attempted to cover it up by changing the subject. "You know, I've pretty much got it from here. If you want to go help Malon, that would be fine. I know that she's milking the cows outside today since I'm cleaning in here."

"No…" I instantly interjected "Why did you say what you just did?" Slowly but surely, he came to a halt with the raking prior to turning his head to look at me. "I told you, it was just a crazy dream that I had." The look in his eyes told me that he was partially lying, at least about something. 'Even if he did have a dream about something like that, why would he announce it to me like that? What's the point in him telling me?' He turned away to resume raking, but, I wasn't through talking to him. "What do you mean it was a dream?" With a shrug, he sighed in addition to shaking his head. "I meant that I had a dream about that, Link... What don't you get? Look, forget about it. It was just a dream and dreams don't matter. This is the real world, the world where you work to live." His attempt to now avoid the subject in its entirety signified that he was more serious about it that he's letting on. Based on speculation, it's possible that he was trying to arouse suspicion in me somehow; as in, he wanted to see if I knew anything without making himself sound whacky.

There wasn't much of a way that I could safely converse now. In a way, I felt as though it would be best to come back with my own 'out of context' sentence. "Ganondorf was the one who brainwashed you." His eyebrows shot up in surprise while his eyes widened. The scraping once again came to a halt and he even dropped the rake, no longer in any doubt about whatever it is that he's contemplating inside of that thick skull of his. "S-So it's true…" Now, I stopped working as well to figure out exactly what it is that's happening. It still makes no sense that he could know what happened in the future. One, it's the future, so it's illogical for someone from the present to know what's going to happen in the future; and two, since I changed everything that happened, the Goddesses should have erased all that occurred.

The only person who should be fully aware of the events that transpired during that time is Navi, wherever she is, and myself. Even the others; the sages, Princess Zelda, Saria, Princess Ruto, Nabooru, Impa, ect.; even they do not fully know of what happened or 'was' going to happen. For this to be happening; Ingo, the least expected individual to ever astound me in such a way, having dreams of a time that no longer existing, it's a huge leap for proof that I'm still sane and not making up anything or fantasizing about grandiose adventures in which I play as the Hero of Time. I can nearly be sure now, without Navi, that I truly did stop Ganondorf from conquering the entire world.

"I… I don't understand…" He muttered while propping himself up against the barn wall, continuing to divulge his feelings on the matter. "It was such a vivid dream, and I had it repeatedly, sometimes so many times that I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night… No matter how many times I tried to get it out of my head, I kept seeing myself yelling at Malon, screaming and hollering at the top of my lungs about 'Ingo Ranch' being mine, all while whipping the horses as hard as I could, forcing them to over perform to the point of exhaustion." I'd never seen Ingo display emotion like this. The only attitude he's ever really been in is angry or ornery. Showing this side of him, opening up to me, it proved that he was also desperate for answers. If only he knew that I likely couldn't answer much of anything for him, anything pertaining to how he knows this is just as good of a guess as mine. 'I can remember having a dream like his, a premonition of what's to come, back when I hadn't left the forest yet. But, this doesn't seem to be the same. For what purpose is he able to have recollection of memories ahead of his time?'

"And then you came along…" He sniffled "The boy from the forest, Fairy Boy, whom Malon endlessly wished would come back and save her from my own oppression." As he slid down the wall, collapsing onto the ground in the stall on top of fresh shavings, I quickly thought about what he just said. Never was I aware that Malon had thought of me so fondly. Yet, it was minute thoughts in comparison to the rest of the shock. "The Hero of Time, you called yourself… At the time, I was so indoctrinated that I just laughed at you prior to charging double or triple the normal price for anything related to Lon Lon Ranch goods... O-Or… Ingo Ranch goods, as I should say… You didn't put up with it for long, I remember… Err… Recall from the vivid dream or whatnot. Not for a single moment did you tolerate my aggressive behaviour. I knew who you were too. I knew that you had a massive bounty on you from Ganondorf. Anyone resembling you in the slightest was to be reported for immediate execution and then the correspondent would receive five thousand rupees."

Five thousand rupees was a lot of money and I was well aware of that. The evil demon king himself even put forth the funds to craft specially designed money that's in the form of a mere piece of paper; a new kind of currency previously unheard of. "But, I wanted to drain you of everything first…" He continued talking "You had your eyes set on freeing Epona, your trusty filly, and I plotted to swindle you through a race. Thankfully, I didn't have the skills of the mighty Hero of Time and you won fair and square, beating me by a mile." His eyes welled up in tears, a strange sight upon which I'd previously never seen. Such display of emotion proved his desperation. He was confused, just like me, and now we're able to cope together, no doubt beginning to form a small friendship we otherwise wouldn't have. "Then that brainwashing gem of Ganondorf's forced me to attack you."

My memory was a little hazy, yet, I could still remember in great detail how Malon screamed when Ingo, the man before me, raised a crossbow to my head and told me that I could never leave the ranch. Not an inch of me felt any form of fret as I'd dealt with far worse. In this case, I grabbed Malon, broke the gem controlling Ingo, and then took off on Epona, jumping over the gate which separated Lon Lon Ranch from Hyrule Field. "Oh, by the Goddesses… How could I forgive myself for doing such things? Talon and Malon, I love them like family even if I bitch nonstop and hardly ever show it… I'm just trying to do my job; I never had the intention in mind to takeover this place. I've always been fine taking care of it." Laying my hand on his shoulder, I attempted to bring him some solace. "Ingo… I won't pretend to act like I understand how you are aware that my 'silly adventures' are real. However, I can assure you that none of the things that happened or are going to happen were your fault."

While shamefully shaking his head and gently biting his lower lip as he stared down at my boots, refusing to look me in the eye, I saw the real man behind the crotchety Billy Goat he always seemed to be. Though thick and thin, Ingo has always been here for Talon and Malon; he's been here since the very start and has absolutely no plan to leave. "How do you know this, Link? What are you?" Hearing him question me in such a way temporarily left me speechless. I'd asked myself several times what I was and what my true purpose is. "I am Link, Mr. Ingo… Hero of Time, and champion of the three goddesses. Whatever it is you want to call me, I'm just Link." His eyes blinked in confusion as he shook his head, likely trying his best to understand everything. Such mind blowing revelations had to put quite a lot of stress on him. Without much of any other hesitation, I picked up the rake and then proceeded to finish de-banking the rest of the shavings until the stall had an even layer spread out amongst the floor. "I think I'm going to need some time alone, Link, just to process all of this."

Glancing in his direction, I saw him slowly get up from the ground to make his way over to me, calmly taking the rake from me to do the job himself. "Go help Malon… And, don't worry because I won't tell anyone about any of this. It's too much to rationalize. They'll just think I'm crazy like even I myself now do." My lips scrunched up in remorse as I couldn't help other than to feel as if I'd caused him massive harm by disrupting his mental status with such great trauma. It was now me who confirmed his otherworldly suspicions. Any harm that might come to him due to this would fall under my responsibility, even if I certainly had not meant to cause anything negative. There had to be something else that I could say. "Ingo… You're a good man. Remember this; the past is nothing other than what you make out of the present, and that… well, that dictates the consequences leading to the future." His bushy mustache wiggled around on his face as he sniffled and gripped the rake noticeably tighter. Whether or not he'll take what I said to heart is up to him.

'I learned that on my own… Focus on the present, be mindful of the future, and _never_ forget the past.' Making my way back outside, I realized that I was still stuck trying to understand how Ingo could be aware of a future which will never be. Nothing about it makes any sense and any attempt to vindicate it leads to a pounding headache right on both of my temples. The sun was still high in the sky as it lit up every blade of grass leading toward the corral in the center of the ranch's pasture. Malon was in the middle of the corral, tending to the cows which likely needed some good outside time after being cooped up inside of the barn for so long. 'However I manage to do it, I need to figure out how to keep my mind on what's going on around me. There's no need to think about what happened or what's going to happen… I mean, it's not like the Goddesses are ever going to need me again.'

The small amount of work that I had done already with Ingo does seem to have helped my muscles a bit. My legs didn't feel quite as stiff as earlier while I made my way past the farmhouse and barn. On the other hand, my energy level felt low. I was already getting tired. 'Hmm…' It wasn't until about halfway to the entrance of the corral did I abruptly remembered what happened this morning with me jumping up out of bed naked. Such an embarrassment surely won't be forgettable, especially to a girl. However, I don't really have a choice as my stupidly rash decision to continually check my sanity led me to expose myself whenever I should have been able to easily tell that I had currently not been garbed at the time. 'Dammit… Just great, now how am I supposed to deal with this if she's still all flustered by it? I'm just a boy right now… Ughh… Such confusion.'

What hormones flowed through my body had been out of whack back when I went through time travel and it left me feeling awkward quite a lot. Being ten years old and then suddenly jumping forward to having a seventeen year old body was definitely an experience, I can say. The only thing is, I had to deal with everything teenagers did that children did not. This obviously affected my mental status some bit as I often went through puberty repeatedly, without warning, and intensely. In a certain sense, I suppose that it was yet another trial that, upon which, I overcame; proving my enduring strength to the goddesses once more.

'Taking all of that back…' I thought 'Going back to being a kid is just as frustrating.' Either way I chose to look at it, I had reached the entrance to corral, meaning I had to see how things turned out as I couldn't debate on the subject any longer. Just prior to reaching for the gate handle, an unexpected snort blew the back of my flappy hat up, surprising me enough to receive a small gasp. The culprit revealed itself with a neigh. Instantly, once our eyes met, she nickered in happiness to know that I was okay. "Epona! Oh, I missed you, girl! I missed you so much!" She repeated the nickering almost nonstop for a solid minute while I gave her well-deserved patting, which soothed her on contact. Seeing the filly up close again made my heart melt in joy.

"Did you miss me too, girl? Huh?" Her ears were pointing forward at me as her highly held tail showed that she was very excited about my presence; without a doubt or a moment's hesitation, she gave my face a good lick. "Aww, I knew it! Ha-Ha! Okay, Okay… Stop it! Ha-Ha! You're not a dog!" I laughed and then gave her a kiss right on her forehead, above her eyes. "I love you, Epona… I'm glad that you're still here with me. We're family." Giving her a close inspection, she looked like she was fine. She looked well-fed, groomed, and even smelled as if she'd been given a bath. It was nice to know that she was in good condition considering my own. "What are you doing outside of the corral?" I asked as she rubbed up against me. Malon's voice soon sounded from a short distance away to answer me. "She saw you go into the barn earlier. I couldn't keep her in the corral either. Once she knew that you were okay, she jumped the fencing and wouldn't stop roaming around until you came back outside."

Glancing upward, I was pleased to see that the farm girl had a smile on her face. At least she wasn't acknowledging any thoughts of earlier, if she did still remember. "How are you feeling?" She asked while opening the gate for us. Epona, while apparently not needing to wait for one of us to make a passage, followed me through into the corral. "Much better… It feels good to be back on my feet again." Her slightly rosy cheeks and now nervous smile made it clear that she was contemplating more than my health. "Y-Yeah, I'm glad too… Ehehe…" Rubbing the back of my neck in minor humiliation, I decided to move the conversation onwards by suggesting that I lend a hand of assistance in any of her work. "Umm… Yeah… Anyway… Uhh… Ingo said that he didn't need any more of my help and I figured you could use some assistance with the cows or horses."

She turned to the side so that several buckets and a stool, which were in the center of the corral, came into sight. I'm not sure how she expected to finish quickly out here as it always took me forever to milk a cow, much less the handful of heifers that belong to the ranch. With my help, however, I'm hoping to lend some serious handwork to hopefully impress Talon a bit. Never could I ever replace Malon's mother, but, it might still be better to have four people around here once more. "Oh… Uhh… Sure! I'd love some help. There are only five cows to be milked left anyway." She leaned closer to me for a second prior to giggling "I saved old Betsy for last though." Despite her sudden close proximity, I laughed lightly while walking with her toward the stool in the middle of the corral. Betsy had a reputation for being great at large quantity milk production, yet, coming with the price of severe orneriness. "Don't worry; I'll help keep her calm."

Epona didn't stray a single inch from my side. It made me feel happy to know that the filly was so concerned with me. Our bond had only but intensified throughout our time spent together. Furthering the feelings, there likely won't ever be another horse with the same sound to their hooves as I'd grown accustomed to with her. My trusty stead would always be there for me, to transfer and protect me. "Look at Epona following you so closely, Link. She doesn't even want to take her eyes off of you." A smile came to my face as I didn't realize it was so obvious. "I know, I was just thinking the same thing." As we came to the stool, I proceeded to give Epona more petting. She nickered gladly in response, loving every moment of the attention as her eyelashes fluttered joyously. "You're going to have to go do something else though, girl. We can't work with you in the way." I said to her with a positive voice. "Have you even been socialising with the rest of the horses? I'm sure they missed you since you've been gone."

Malon's face turned a bit sullen while she sat down onto the stool. "She's actually had plenty of time. You've been asleep for a while." It became clear now why she became glum at the mentioning of her statement. However, no one was as morose about it as me. If I could simply remove the stressfully repetitive thoughts of confusion, my life would be a lot better. Instead, the mere reference of the events triggered doubt to return with vengeance. 'Termina… Are you a real place too? Like future Hyrule? Or, are you just a figment of my imagination?' Malon whistled sharply and that somehow managed to get the attention of a single cow, which had been grazing off to the side. For a brief second, as the cow wandered over with her cowbell rattling away, I had to regain my sanity. Part of my mind temporarily had trouble telling if I was looking at Malon or Romani. "Come here, Abby. Let's see how much milk you have for us today."

Epona butted in a final time, breaking me away from my nerve-racking thoughts. Malon and I both shared time in laughter as the filly gained our focus by flehmening. Curling back her upper lips and exposing her front teeth, it appeared as if she was smiling. "Are you super happy that Link's okay, Epona?" Malon giggled. "You still have to give us some time though you cutie pie." With a snicker, I gave her one last pat on the head prior to sending her out into the corral with a gentle push. Even though I had to point to make myself clear whenever she turned to look back, she eventually joined her herd without any further hesitation. With that out of the way, Malon said "Okay… Take a-…. Oh… Here, do you want to sit on my stool? It's better than the ground." She whistled again, for another cow, before I waved my hands slowly to stop her from trying to get up. "No-No, I'm fine… I can sit on the ground; I'm more than used to it after going through everything that I've been through."

Whenever I thought about it, Malon didn't really show much of any belief in most of the adventures I tried to tell her that I had been on in my young life. It made me curious as to of why she doesn't recall anything from the future like Ingo can. Not that it's surprising, of course, that she does'nt have any form of recollection as, up until now, I had assumed that nobody other than myself had had such premonitions in their dreams. "Alright… I'll have to get you a stool tomorrow though… Here, Nina! *Whistles*…. For today, you'll be milking her."

The smirk plastered on her lips showed that she knew of my distain for attempts at milking, despite me having quite the passion for drinking the viscous water of life on a near-daily basis. "I think I can milk more than just one cow, Malon." She took hold of the first cow, Abby's, utters and then moved the wooden bucket beneath them. After that, she began tugging downward on the creature's teats, forcing out squirts of fresh and raw milk with each consecutive pull. "I know… It doesn't matter though. This is just day one for you, and you're going to be staying here with us for a while, right?" Hearing her ask me that, to me, seemed to signify that she wanted me to be here as her interest in whether or not I stay or leave has been unwavering. Perhaps it's just for company. She's a ten year old girl all alone in a ranch without many occasions to be around other kids her age. I'm sure she'd prefer another girl, who could relate with her better than me. However, I'm not going to complain as she didn't either. "Yeah… I'm staying; as long as it's no burden on you guys."

The second cow, Nina, leisured its ways over to me prior giving me a single, long, and drawn out moo, as if to say, 'hurry up and get it over with'. "It's no burden, Link. Staying here with us is much better than having you out trying to sleep beneath some tree, and it's much better than you being in the Forbidden Forest! Whew! That's for sure!" Malon replied as I grabbed a wooden bucket, placed it beneath the cow Nina's utters, and then began tugging on the teats just like every other farmer does. The farm girl's enthusiastic nature on the subject was taken both ways as I could understand her concern, yet, could also associate myself with the Forbidden Forest as it was where I grew up. "I wouldn't say it quite like that… I mean, it's not so terrible there as long as you know what you're doing. Saria's a great person to be around. You two would probably get along really well. There are others too like Fifi and Mimi the Twins, the Know-It-All Brothers, Fado for the most part, and even Mido when he's not busy being his usual stubborn self."

I probably could have said more than stubborn as I personally found Mido to be a self-centered arrogant asshole, having witnessed numerous events which repeatedly confirmed this title as proof. On the other hand, deeper, on another level, I was also aware of the fact that I basically contradicted myself by saying 'It's not dangerous to be in the Forbidden Forest when you know what you're doing', as I certainly didn't seem to know what I was doing whenever I stupidly traveled into the Lost Woods without a fairy. "Oh… W-Well, of course, it wasn't my intention to offend you by what I said. Though, you're right about us and Saria being able to get along. She's a very sweet girl." Nina, the cow, mooed in displeasure of my technique, but, I wasn't exactly sure what to do differently as I was doing it exactly like Malon. In the meantime, I found it funny that Malon considered Saria a 'girl'. 'I guess she technically is in her mind.' I thought prior to responding. "It's alright. I know what you meant… Believe it or not, though, Saria's actually seventy seven years old."

Her smile stayed true as she giggled softly. "I know, she told me. I have to admit, I wish I could still look that young whenever I'm that old. I'm not entirely sure if I should call her a girl or a woman though, especially after everything that she told me." Suddenly, I grew curious as to of what all they had discussed while I had lain unconscious before them. Surely they must have spent most of the time talking about me. While it might sound narcissistic, it makes sense as I don't know what else they'd be discussing around my, at the time, out-of-commission body. "Ehe… Yeah… What, umm… What exactly did you two talk about? I know you figured out that Saria's pretty much my mother, but… what else?"

She momentarily slowed down on the milking process to turn toward me. "Huh? Not much to tell you the truth…. I spoke to Mido a bit, while I traveled with him inside of the Great Deku Tree, but, it wasn't about much really. Saria's the main person I talked to, and we were so focused on you that we couldn't really do much of anything else other than center our attention on taking care of you." As she went back to milking the cow Abby, I couldn't help other than to feel a strange sensation wash over me as I envisioned the innocent farm girl going inside of a rotting demi-god's carcass. 'I can't believe that she went through as much as she did, all for me.' Staring into the bucket of milk, which was nearly a quarter full, I asked "Why did you do all of that? You didn't have to come into the Forbidden Forest and risk your life like you did." Once again, she stopped milking to turn around in my direction. The look of confusion on her face told it all. However, I guess now that I think about it, what I said could have been taken as rude or ungrateful, which certainly wasn't the case in the least.

"Link…..." Her voice momentarily quivered with obvious concern. Such apprehension was a clear sign that she either valued our friendship greatly, or was beginning to 'like-like' me, as the Hylian and Kokiri girls would say. My eyes, on their own, reacted accordingly to the thought of her having a crush on me by widening slightly. 'Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll be able to get her to admit more through my questioning.' The hope I held was high for some particularly odd reason as she resumed what she was saying. "Why would you ask me something like that?" Instantly, the only words circulating in my mind was 'Well, that backfired.'

Nina, the cow which I was milking, mooed loudly until I began extracting milk from her again. After staring at me for a minute, Malon went back to milking the other cow. The silence was awkward as I knew that I should answer her question considering the fact that I asked her one. Then again, I'm not entirely sure why I asked her what I did. Sure, on some level, I could say that it was just curiosity over why a person, a kid, a young girl, would risk life and limb to save a boy, a boy whom she likely thinks is nutty due to her being normal and me being a socially obstinate forest kid, who lives with Kokiri, and claims to have gone on grand adventures that only myself and apparently a farmhand know are true. In the long run, however, I felt as if, on both ends, it was much deeper than that. The only other person that I can think of who had ever gone on a quest of their own in search of me, was Sheik/Zelda in a timeline which will now never exist. Knowing that this girl next to me did such a thing, at only ten years old, threw out quite a lot of hints.

"I rescued you because I wanted you to be okay…" She suddenly spoke while amazingly stopping her milking process to grab another bucket, replacing the full one prior to whistling for the next cow, calling it by name as well. I, in spite of this, was only half complete with the first bucket. "I wanted to hear your voice and see you again." Her light blush made my heart thump in confirmation that she must have a little crush on me. If she didn't harbour feelings, then I must have something for her, as to be so wrapped up in useless worry over such a juvenile matter forced me to jump to this conclusion. "Whenever Epona found her way back here, to the ranch, she was in a grave state of panic and I knew something was wrong. From the very start, when you played that ocarina and the filly came running to your side, it was evident that you two had a bond that I've only ever seen in the more honourable horses trained alongside their respective Knight of Hyrule. The only thing that would make such a horse go so rampant is if something happened to its master."

The next cow ready for milking, which had be called, ambled over to Malon and she gave Abby, the previous cow, a small smack on the behind to get her moving. Following the swap of cows, she picked back up on milking as I tried to just speed up since I was still working on the same cow. "So… You came after me?" I asked, receiving a soft giggle, which made my hands fumble for a moment. "Of course, silly… Did you think that I'd just leave you wherever you were when I could tell that you had to be hurt? I couldn't ever do something like that and, while I might not have expected any of it and might have been afraid enough to nearly wet myself, it was the time of my life and all more than worth it to find and nurse you back to health."

A small smile crept across my face before I replied questionably "Nurse me back to health?" She glanced back at me with more rosy cheeks. "Y-Yeah… I was by your side nearly every second, once I found you that is. You needed someone to be there for you, and I know that Saria couldn't leave the forest, so, I volunteered to look after you until you were better." Things kept getting better and better with our relationship in regards to what we seem to mean to one another. Knowing that she'll be here for me during my hard times, where Saria can't be; well, it makes life feel a little easier. It makes me feel loved, like I so desperately want to feel without Navi being here by my side. "Oh, but… If you're wondering who undressed you; that was Ingo… I… Uhh… I just washed your clothes. Ehe…"

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed as I was forced to yet again recall the events of earlier this morning. I knew from the start that she wouldn't forget something as outrageous at accidently exposing myself. But, I had hoped it wasn't going to turn into something that I'll constantly be reminded of. Malon… L-Listen, I'm sorry about earlier this morning… If I had known that I wasn't garbed, then I wouldn't have jumped up like that." She waved it off as I gradually finished milking Nina. The heifer must have felt the same as me, for she immediately clomped away back toward her herd, which was still grazing in the pasture. "I-It's fine! It's fine! Don't worry; it's all water under the bridge now." Continuing my work, I placed the bucket of milk next to the one that Malon had finished and then grabbed the next. "Alright… Could you whistle for the next cow for me?" As the redness on her face faded, she tilted herself to the side so that she could whistle freely off into the distant corner of the pasture. Without much of any delay, as spectacular as it always is, the next cow came shuffling toward us with its tail swaying side to side as she kept chewing on the blades of grass still within her mouth. "I'm going to have to teach you how to whistle like that, Link."

I chuckled lightly at the thought of being able to control the majority of the animals around the ranch with a tuned whistling sound. "It's pretty easy really…" She said at the same time as the cow took its place in front of me. This heifer seemed to be in a good mood today, as she repeatedly tried to lick my forehead. I had seen the bovine previously grooming others out of the corner of my eyes, so, I have a feeling that this will be easy. "You just have to memorize which pitch to use whenever you do whistle for an animal here. Most of them are already trained, so, you'll have to use the correct signal to get their attention. Oh, and don't think that it always works as well as what you've seen, because I'm definitely not that lucky." After getting my current cow to stop trying to eat my hat or lick my face off, I slid the bucket underneath her utters and then sat down on the ground like before. "I'll take that in mind… Then again, why teach me to whistle when I can toot my ocarina?"

Suddenly, just before I was about to begin milking the next to last cow, I realized that I now reminded myself that I did not have my ocarina on me. Whenever I woke up, it was nowhere to be seen and Talon even said that he hadn't found any type of musical instruments on me. Due to other revelations, I had forgotten to ask Ingo of any possible whereabouts, however, I wasn't about to forget again as it was imperative that I recover the relic. Letting such a powerful artifact fall into the wrong hands could lead to another cataclysmic event, or even a chain reaction of falling dominos creating a devastatingly unrecoverable imbalance. "Don't be silly…" Malon giggled with a reply to my previous remark. "What if you don't have your ocarina? It would be best that you learn how to whistle." Once she saw that I had stopped milking, she raised her eyebrow in slight concern. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh…" I responded, now able to push aside the worries of consequences over what might happen if the Ocarina of Time couldn't be recovered. "Umm… I just realized… I don't have my ocarina on me. I can't find it, and it's really important that I find it since it's from Zelda herself." The look of surprise on her face must've meant something. "Do you have any idea where it might be?" I asked. With a sigh, she momentarily ceased milking. Just judging by that, it's fairly obvious that she must know something about its location. It's imperative that she let me know so that I can retrieve it. "I… I do, and I'm sorry." For a second, I was greatly confused, until I pieced a few things together to assume that it was broken as there wouldn't be any other valid reason, which I can think of, for her to apologize. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" Her demeanor continued to drop as she held her forehead with her hand, refusing to look at me. "I… I sort of forgot to pick it up whenever I found you, so…"

I couldn't really understand what she meant for a few seconds as I was too wrapped up in wondering why she'd forget to pick it up and why she's so nervous all of the sudden. Part of me was glad that she knew where it was at least, but, I wanted to know now so that I could go and retrieve it. With fortunate luck, it'll be somewhere safe and out of normal reach to just any wandering soul. "What do you mean?" Her nervousness increased slowly as she tapped her fingers together in apprehension. "Well… I kind of... I kind of left it back in the Lost Woods, in the meadow where I found you. I didn't mean to though! I just got so frazzled by all of the things happening! I… I was scared and wanted to go home, so, I wasn't thinking right." Instead of freaking out or yelling, I merely rubbed the side of my head before closing my eyes to scrub the dried sleep off the corner of them. Getting frustrated over something like this would do absolutely no good whatsoever as it's not like I can be so ungrateful as to be brash about her not picking up a, what is to her, useless ocarina, instead of hurrying to save me or protect herself from the dangers of the forest. "I grabbed most of your stuff though! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was so important to you or I definitely would have grabbed it!"

Hearing her apologize so much, and so rapidly, made me talk, just so that I could calm her down despite myself being slightly irritated. "It's okay, Malon… I'm just going to have to find it, wherever it is, so that it'll be back in my possession. You did enough by pulling me out of there; I'm not blaming you for anything at all." Her voluminous scarlet-red hair swayed side to side as she shook her head with an overtly upset fashion. "What!? No way! You can't possibly go back to that place... Err… I mean! Ughh! You can't go into the Lost Woods again! You don't have a fairy to protect you!" The shrill voice she used when she tried to be assertive gave me a small headache as it caused my ears to ring a bit from the close proximity. She was caring, overly caring and just didn't want me to get hurt again. "Malon, I live in the Kokiri Forest, remember? It's my home, and I'm not afraid to walk around my home, where I live."

Yet again, just as I was about to resume my progress with milking the cow, I was stopped in surprise over what she said next. "But, you don't live there anymore! You live here!" That crackling pitch to her voice carried distraught woe. She really, truly, did not want me to leave or return to the Forbidden Forest, even if she was completely aware of my upbringing and relationship with the place. Regardless of how she felt, I knew, deep down inside, that I had to retrieve the Ocarina of Time as a top long-term priority. I could be thankful that it wasn't dropped in a high traffic area and I'm aware that anybody can't just blow into the instrumental anomaly to create havoc or distort time, as it required precise melodies to be played from it in order to get a reaction. "You just got here, awake, after I went through so much to rescue you, and now you're planning to go right back to the place that you nearly died at!?"

"Malon…" I mumbled in response, unsure of how or what to think. Normally people didn't care this much for me and the ones that do tend to be far away on a daily basis. To see her so angry at the thought made my heart beat heavily, like before, when I couldn't help myself from admiring her beauty; both, in looks and personality. "Please… It's alright; I'm not going anywhere right now or even anytime soon. I need time to rest as well as unwind, so I think it would be best if I not try to go into the Forbidden Forest right away." My sudden agreement to her literal plea for me to not leave left her shocked. Along with a tiny gasp, she looked away and then crossed her arms in a pout like manner prior to continuing to milk her cow. "W-Well… Grr…. You know, sometimes you're just a dummy, Link; a big dummy."

Holding back laughter, I smiled and replied "I've been called much worse." Despite her frustration, there was a faint smile on her lips as I joked. "Just don't call me a grasshopper like Ingo does every now and then… Just because my clothes are green, does not mean that I'm an insect." This time she giggled and looked back at me once more, making me return to my work of milking. "Maybe… Then again, you're about as dumb as one sometimes!" Rolling my eyes, the inner me couldn't help other than to laugh while recalling the numerous times upon which that I had to solve immensely complex puzzles in order to achieve my goal. Nevertheless, there are still plenty of times, mostly involving social situations, in which that I can seem relatively ignorant. Navi had told me the same thing, just, in a much kinder way. "Oh, haha… Very funny, but, I'm definitely not a grasshopper."

She simply shrugged playfully before gradually going back to being serious. Either way, it was much better than when she abruptly became angry over my brief mention of having to leave at some point to recover the Ocarina of Time. "I'm serious about what I said though, Link. I don't want you to try and go back to the Lost Woods. It's not much of my business, but, I know that you have to have a fairy to go in there safely. Without your cheery little fairy, bless her tiny heart wherever she is, you're going to wind up getting lost again; and, there's no way I'm going back there to save you again!" More questions slowly arouse now that I thought about things, in spite of this, I also agreed with her without delay. There's no way that I'd want her, a simple farm girl, to get caught up in the nastiness of the hostile world any more than she has to be. "I understand, really… That's why I'm not planning to go back for a while, maybe a week or so, that way I'll have all of my strength back."

"Link! Weren't you listening to me?" Somehow, even though we had both been milking for the same amount of time, she finished with her cow and then turned around to face me as well as put the bucket of milk down with the others. "Without a fairy, you'll just get lost again! That's why they call it the Lost Woods!" Continuing to milk my cow, in hopes that I wasn't lagging behind too much, although, I could clearly see that I was only a quarter finished, I decided that now was the best time to ask. "Yeah… But, how did you find me?"

She turned herself around on the stool so that she could be permanently facing me. From the looks of it, I'd caught her off guard with that question. "In truth, fairies, as well as imps of the forest, don't protect people from the Great Deku Tree's guardian spell using any sort of magic of their own to repel the incantation. Fairies, Imps, and Kokiri are all so in tune with the land, being children of it, that they know the location of every individual tree in the entire woodland area… They never get lost, as it's their home, where they live, and where they've always lived. To them, getting lost in the Forbidden Forest would be like you forgetting where your outhouse or barn was." Her lips remained pursed as she stared directly at me. "How could you manage to find me without a fairy, Kokiri, or Skull Kid? Did what's-his-name, the Skull Kid, find you first or did you literally just have a lot of luck?"

"Timi… His name is Timi, and no, he didn't find me first. I guess _you _were just lucky that Epona knew where you were, especially considering that she must've gotten lost on her way out of the forest. All of it was a miracle, Link… You're… You're lucky to be alive." Once more, my soul felt a great debt upon which I must repay to her for everything that she'd done for me. Nobody else was so willing to risk themselves, without proof that something was wrong in the first place, just to come and save me from an imminent death. I understood that I was fortunate. More than anything, I was still grateful. "I know… And, I haven't forgotten about all that you did." Her face didn't redden this time as she only smiled with genuine compassion.

Before long, after several minutes of her staring at me awkwardly, she quickly changed the subject away from the forest by informing me of her opinion on the work I've done thus far. "You're kind of doing it wrong." My left eyebrow slowly rose in confusion as I wasn't sure how somebody could possibly milk a cow wrong, as there really only seems to be just about one way of doing it. "Huh? What do you mean?" She contemplated something quickly prior to responding. "Well, for one, you're going a little slow; and, two, you're pulling at an angle, just pull the teats straight down." Hearing her say that, while placing her hands around mine in order to better direct me on how to milk the cow, was most definitely embarrassing beyond description. Mercifully, as the farm girl did not have the bust she will in the future, I managed to keep my eyes focused on my work. Otherwise, if she was more mature, there likely would be a lot more of a struggle for me to maintain my attention on the cow's teats instead of a certain Hylian's.

"See? Just like this and you'll get a better flow of milk… Don't be afraid to tug harder, it's not going to hurt her unless you're way too hard, then she'll let you know." Under her guidance, I sped up the tugging on the cow's utter while ensuring that I pulled straight down instead of off to the side. She was right too. The flow of milk increased enough to quicken the rate at which the bucket filled. 'I'll be…' I thought as we finished up with the next to last cow together. 'I guess all of the time she's spent doing this has made her pretty much an expert.' Soon enough, she let go of my hands and watched as the bucket filled up with milk much quicker than before. "How's that?" She asked me, referring to the speed at which I had gained. "You were right, that's for sure. Nobody really taught me, so…" She giggled softly as the cow I was milking didn't do much of anything other than look back at us, like she wanted us to hurry up. "That's kind of hard to believe. Most people who try to do it without learning technique usually end up getting kicked or find that it's extremely strenuous to milk all that you have to."

Strenuous was a good word for the milking process considering my wrists feel like I've been thrusting my sword like a jab for the past twenty minutes. The previous work from within the barn with Ingo had already left me drained seeing as of how much I've been pushing myself. Adding that to what I'm doing now, on top of being feeble to begin with, and you're left with one pooped out boy. I had asked for it though as I wanted to payback some of my debt to this gracious family. Doing chores around here every day will surely get old and boring quite fast. However, it definitely beats having the responsibility of the entire kingdom's wellbeing resting upon my shoulders. Smalltime work was something I'd have to get used to again.

"I suppose I'm just lucky…" I announced to her in regards to her previous statement about my novice skill of cow milking. "If that's the case though; I should have been fortunate enough to make my way through the Forbidden Forest without getting lost. Or, smart enough to make myself some sort of trail so that I'd always know where I was… Seriously, it's amazing how the Great Deku Tree made the spell, which protects the forest, work. As long as you know your way, you'll be safe." As I finished milking the cow, I thought back to earlier. With any possible luck, Epona might recall the location of the meadow that Malon found me in seeing as of how she was the one that led the farm girl to me. Whenever I make my trek back to the Lost Woods to recover the Ocarina of Time, I'll have to be sure to remain on the filly so that I'll stay safely sane.

"By the Goddesses!" Malon abruptly gasped, making me snap out of my thoughts to look at her, then around, in order to see what was happening or went wrong. "Of course! I'm such a fool, how could I have forgotten!?" I had absolutely no clue as to of what it is that she's talking about. Yet, I am glad that it wasn't something that I had done. "There's a trail leading back to the meadow in the Lost Woods! You should be able to follow it back to where your ocarina is!" Her sudden surprise was a massive relief in my opinion. It sure was going to make finding the wind instrument ten times easier now that I wouldn't have to completely scour the entire woodland area in an attempt to recover the relic. "Really? That's fantastic! What kind of trail?" As soon as she narrowed her eyes at me, I held to my word just to make her and Talon happy. "Don't worry, I'm not going to jump up and leave… I'm still going to stay for a while, regain my strength, and help out around the ranch."

She assisted me by lifting up the bucket of milk to bring it toward the others. There was only one cow left as well as one empty bucket, taking that into consideration, I'm assuming that we're down to the final part. "Hmm… *Sighs*… Alright… Timi, the Skull Kid, left a trail of trees marked with paint; leading three fourths of the way from his… err… House… to the Kokiri Village. You should be able to follow it right back to the meadow. If I can recall correctly, the ocarina was just out front from a massive hollowed out tree, the one that I found you in. You'll know when you find it too, because it's huge, the biggest tree around." With that information, it'll be far easier to locate it. I'm more grateful now compared to before. However, it still won't be a cinch as I'll have to find the tree first before I can follow them. In the meantime, anything could happen. If worse comes to worst, it may rain and wash away the paint. "Thank you for telling me this, Malon. That's a lifesaver."

"Yeah… W-Well, you're still staying here for a while, and you're coming right back too." Once more, I was shocked at her desire for me to remain here with her. Stern Malon telling me not to leave, after everything I know that she's done for me, was too much to deny. "Of course… Your father agreed to let me stay, and you said the loft in the barn was free." She blushed lightly prior to whistling for the last cow, Betsy, who was supposedly a real handful. Hopefully, she wouldn't be any worse than the other cows, which were all calm as could be about everything. Murphy's Law was unfortunately letting me predict the worst. Malon, on the other hand, still had more things on her mind from the looks of it. "Alright… Good…" She said "Just… You know… You'll probably have to deal with Timi, and he's a bit of an oddball."

Her concern over me toward the forest was misplaced taking into account that I've lived there all of my life. Nonetheless, I wasn't going to say anything about that. In the back of my mind, though, I couldn't forget the events that happened in Termina, with me getting beat up by a lunatic of a Skull Kid, who was himself brainwashed by an evil mask, Majora's Mask. While I didn't have the time to contemplate everything, I still found that doubts in regards to my sanity were coming right back the more and more I questioned myself. 'Did I really fight a Skull Kid who stole a mask from the Happy Mask Salesman? Was there truly a Majora's Mask? Am I the one who stopped the moon from falling or the one who imagined it all happening in the first place?'

"Don't worry; I know how to deal with him…" I replied "All Skull Kids are pretty much crazy, so, after a while you learn how to communicate with them without getting confused or too disturbed." She pursed her lips as an older, stalky cow gradually waddled its way over to us with her ears flat and bellowing a deep moo of unhappiness. "Yeah… He was about to drive me insane a couple of times. I felt like I was going to look like the Happy Mask Salesman after listening to him ramble on about senseless and childish things… Oh, and by the way, you kept talking an awful lot about him during the time you were unconscious."

"The Skull Kid?" I asked, confused for a moment prior to again recalling the events of Termina. It makes sense that I'd be talking about him so much if I was, for whatever reason, hallucinating or dreaming. "No, the Happy Mask Salesman." She replied as the cow approaching grunted at us, stopping a mere ten feet away from our position. Judging by the swishing tail, it's clear that she wasn't overly interested in having us milk her. On a much deeper level, however, my mind was far too wrapped up in why I would be murmuring unconsciously about the Happy Mask Salesman. 'He's such a weird guy.' I thought as Malon placed her hands on her hips and whistled softly one more time in an attempt to get the cow, Betsy, to come all the way over to us. 'Wait… But… I… I remember him having strange abilities.' My eyes narrowed in concentration over my thinking, yet, the cow refused to listen to Malon. "Besty… Ughh! Fine, we'll come to you if it'll make you relax. You're such a stubborn old brat."

Going deeper as Malon stared at me for a moment, I didn't stop my brain from wondering; ponder the purpose of the strange little man. 'The unnervingly wide smile permanently engraved on his face hides more than the masks he attempts to sell… I never did trust him fully. He's so conspicuously slinky and skittish. Then again, if all of the events in Termina were in my mind, then it means he might not even truly be that way in real life, as I had only talked to him more personally inside the clock tower of Clock Town, which is in Termina.' Turning my head slightly to the left, away from Malon and toward Betsy, I suddenly realized something else. 'Hold on… Not only did he have abnormal abilities, but, he was also the only citizen in Termina to not be some sort of doppelgänger of everyone I've met during my travels here in Hyrule.' Going back and forth, I continued to revise as well as rethink about things repeatedly in an attempt to rationalize it all into something that'll make, at least, partial sense.

'He was the exact same Happy Mask Salesman as he was here, in Hyrule, while everyone else in Termina was a bizarre look-alike without any relation to their double here… Ingo, Talon, Malon… They were all in Termina, but, they were different people with different names; they only shared appearance with each other. Regardless, I'm missing the big picture again, because that's not really possible! That makes absolutely no sense! There's only one of everyone!' Once again, just as it had done earlier, the stress of such deep and confounding thinking led to a migraine that felt as if one of the Goron's bomb flowers was about to explode in my skull. "Link?" Malon said as she waved her hand in my face to get my attention. "Hey, are you spacing out there? If you're not feeling well, head inside and I'll finish up milking Betsy… Get some rest. You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard after being bed-ridden for a while anyway."

Shaking my head, I tried to rid myself of further thinking on the subject for now. This, for sure, is real life and I need to complete my chores just like I did when I lived in the Kokiri Village; only different. "No, I'm fine. I'm fine… I was just thinking about why I'd be talking so much about the Happy Mask Salesman. But, let's get to milking Betsy… I hope that she's not going to be too much trouble." Looking back at the swishing of the bovine's tail, I wasn't very confident that it was going to be a smooth milking. "Alright…" She replied while lifting the stool and bucket to bring it toward the cow. "I just don't want you to be pushing yourself too hard." In advance to my attempt to reply, Betsy slowly backed up away from us, ticking off Malon a bit. "Betsy… No… Be a good girl and let us milk you. You'll get a nice juicy apple afterward if you behave."

I decided to try and lend a hand by holding out my hand to her, hoping that her curiosity would make her come to me as we've never truly met up close. Unfortunately, she didn't do anything other than stop and look back at the rest of the cattle. It was good enough for us, though, as it gave Malon enough time to reach her and set the stool down. It also provided me the chance to get closer. "Here, Link… Give here this and try to keep her calm." As soon as I glanced in the farm girl's direction, she threw a quarter of a sliced apple at me. Part of me was quite glad whenever my hand shot up to grab it out of mid-air, proving to myself that my reflexes were still decent. "Good catch!" She responded with a giggle, making me chuckle as I laid my hand on top of Betsy's head. 'Yeah, I caught an arrow in my hand one time.' My brain gloated while she bent down to place the bucket under the cow's utter and then began milking what she had stored inside of her.

The bovine didn't particularly seem to enjoy my hand touching her. In fact, if anything, from the look in her eye, she'd like to tear my arm off so that she could get back to her calf. Such motherly instincts in nature are amazing, yet, a pain to deal with when you're a Hylian looking to do their job. Despite all of that, taking a small bite from the piece of apple caught her attention almost immediately, making her lift her head to see what the sound of the crisp crunch was. "Mmm… Yummy, this apple sure is tasty. So red and juicy, my mouth is absolutely watering!" Malon rolled her eyes as a smile stayed on her face from my liveliness; truly enjoying my company. "Link! Don't be mean! Give her that apple and stop teasing her before she kicks you across the field." I laughed at the thought prior to giving the pouty cow the slice of apple, feeding her by hand. "I was just trying to keep her occupied, don't worry."

Within a few seconds, she had snatched the apple slice out of the palm of my hand and nearly took a few fingers with her too if I hadn't had jerked my arm away. "Whoa! Jeez!" Munching on that apple was better than my digits. "Ooh, did she bite you?" I shook my head and then went back to trying to keep Betsy calm. "No, almost though… Wow, she's feisty!" Malon merely flashed a pretty smile as she continued milking as fast as she could. "I know, I told you… She's always been this way. Isn't that right, girl?" Swinging her head around to look at the process of milking, the heifer let out a snort, swallowed her apple treat, and then started trying to back up again. "No… Betsy, no… Don't move." Malon said with a calm, yet, demanding voice. Betsy, however, wasn't about to listen to anything or anybody as she kept trying to back up. "Link, go around to her backside and try to keep her still. Just be careful to not get kicked, it hurts pretty bad." I'd never been kicked by a cow before and I'd prefer to keep it that way. "Got it."

Giving Betsy pats on the head, I made my way around her to her backside. Malon repositioned the bucket under the utter and made an attempt to resume milking the last of what we needed. Whenever I got behind the heifer, she turned her head to look at me with bulging eyes; not even the least bit happy about any of this in spite of the fact that she's gone through the process since she had her first calf many-many years ago. Since I didn't have a brush, I simply used what little fingernails I had as a makeshift comb, gently grooming her so that it would take her mind off of everything else happening. "Good job… Keep her just like that." Malon spoke in advance to quickly milking Betsy three times faster than I had done any of the other cows. The focus on her face was evident as the look in her eyes told me that she took her repetitive work very seriously, no matter how tired or frustrated she might get. 'I have to admit, this isn't exactly exciting… But, it's a living.'

Looking around to see what was happening around the ranch, it appeared to still be a mostly quiet day. The other cows had gone back to grazing as well as huddling around their single polygamist mate; the bull of the ranch, appropriately named 'Hubby', for obvious reasons as well as his humorously peaceful and calm personality. Epona was relaxing, socializing with the other steeds, and even acting quite happy by trotting around. Two goats were mostly keeping to their selves without interest in anything other than the pasture's grass and the pellets of fecal matter constantly being ejected from their bowels unlike any other animals around here; worse so than even the Cucco, which were being fed by a sullen looking Ingo way off to the side, out of the corral and over by the barn. Over from that, I noticed when the barn's double loft doors swung open to reveal Talon. Considering how lazy I know the man can be, I was slightly surprised to see him up and about. By now, he'd usually be fast asleep, taking his afternoon nap. "Hey, Malon… What's your dad doing?"

Malon momentarily stopped to glance back at the barn. "Oh, he's getting your room ready." It took me a minute to realize what she meant for some odd reason. "My room?" As the final wooden bucket slowly filled itself with milk, she smiled, yet, kept her eyes off of me. I knew she was avoiding eye contact because the moment our gazes met, she looked away. "Yeah, your room… I told you already, remember? You're going to need a place to stay if you're working and living here, so my Dad and Ingo settled on the loft of the barn." It made me smile to know everyone cared so much about me. Throughout my travels, I'd sept under trees more often than not. Bearing that in mind, it wouldn't have bothered me if they just gave me a modest bedroll.

"You still remember that you're supposed to stay here at the ranch for a while, Right? Like… Two weeks or so should be enough." Inside, I had to chuckle at her. She was certainly persistent in insisting that I stay. Once again, I had to wonder if she liked me somehow or had a crush on me. It's far from the intense contemplation ahead of me, but, still something to ponder regardless. "I remember, don't worry." The tiny blush, which crept upon her cheeks, remained visible even from the side as I said. "I'll come back too if you all will let me stay here longer than that." Thinking of living here permanently stemmed from the fact that, without a grandiose adventure to save the kingdom and the world, I have to have something to do. "Wait… You… You want to live here? Like, stay-stay?" Along with a shrug, I watched the wooden bucket fill completely prior to Malon's hands stopping movement. "If your father will let me… If not, I'll be able to find another place, hopefully in Kakariko Village."

In reality, I was always welcomed to come back and live where I always lived; the Kokiri Village. My treehouse is there, just as it has been since the day the entire village joined in to construct it for me. Saria even keeps it clean for me seeing as of how I'm not around to do it myself lately. If it wasn't for everything I'd seen and everything that I've witnessed on my travels, I'd go back in heartbeat. Instead, with a long heart, I've decided to stay outside the Forbidden Forest for the most part. The Deku Tree Sprout from the future told me everything I needed to know, more so than Saria. He told me that I'd live a better, as well as happier life outside the Forbidden Forest. Saria would always be there to lend me support and I can always visit as much as I want, but, I had to live the life of a Hylian, not a Kokiri.

"Of course!" Malon suddenly shouted, breaking me out of thought as well as disturbing Betsy. It took me only a few moments to recall what we were fully talking about again. I knew that I had to stop getting lost in trails of thought. With any luck, tomorrow I'll feel completely back to normal. "As long as you pull your weight around here in work, my dad shouldn't mind at all. You can even spruce up the barn's hayloft if you want!" She started to sound desperate in doing anything to make me stay, and I think she realized it too as she blushed deeper, hung her head, and muttered something to herself along the lines of being stupid for acting so excited. It didn't bother me that much as I merely rubbed the back of my neck. Honestly, I'm happy that she cares about me. It makes my heart flutter a little.

"Malon…" I replied as I walked around Betsy to approach the embarrassed farm girl. "Thank you. For everything…" Now would be a good time for me to thank her one last time, as it seemed that we were done with the milking and I was going to be doing other chores around here for a while. "I know I said it before, but… I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you. You saved me, and there's not really a way that I know how to show appreciation." Hiding her face in her hands, I only briefly saw her biting her lower lip in flustration. Like I said before, there isn't truly a way that I know how to thank her for what she's done, risking life and limb for a forest child. However, when her hands came back down and I took a good look at her innocent, creamy, smooth, and cute face; I knew from instincts of a boy, a male, that there was one thing I could do. Ten year olds aren't very knowledgeable, but, moving closer, we both could figure what was likely about to happen.

It took everything in me to even consider doing something as ludicrous as what I was about to do. While the maturity from spending a year as a seventeen year old made me crave more, the younger me within myself found it hard enough to do this. "Thank you, Malon." Her eyes stayed locked with mine as I leaned closer with full intent to kiss her on her rosy cheek. She stayed silent all of the while with her hands held firmly in her lap and her legs closed tight. 'Here goes nothing… I… I guess. I hope she doesn't go crazy and kill me for doing this.'

Whether it be fate, misfortune, or just plain dumb luck; before I could plant a gentle kiss on her sweet cheek, Betsy huffed loudly in addition to swinging her back leg out to kick. Everything in the moment was ruined instantaneously as the angry bovine's hoof made contact with the side of my left leg, barely missing a direct hit to my knee. Regardless of the location, it hurt excruciatingly bad and definitely made me forget all about what I almost did. All that I could do was yell out in pain as well as fall down, holding my leg. "AHH! FUCK!" Malon looked like she was about to have a heart attack for a moment before she jumped up off her stool and gave Betsy a solid smack on the behind to make her get moving, back out into the pasture with the rest of the cows. "BETSY, GO! GET! GO ON AND GET! LINK, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

The pain was searing, enough to make me want to cry. Thankfully, I didn't, as it would certainly be strangely wussy of me. I've gone through oh so much worse. Regardless, all that I could feel for the time being was agony. "JUST…" I started to yell prior to catching myself, ceasing anger toward the girl who was helping me, and that I was just about to show minor affection toward. "J-Just give me a second… Nnn…. Oh, by the Goddesses that hurts like hell." Still blushing, she knelt down to my level as I laid on the ground, writhing in distress until the stinging where she kicked me gradually faded into soreness. "I'm so sorry, Link!" Malon said while going for the swollen bruise surfacing near my shin. "She's usually just really ornery! I didn't think she was in a kicking mood!" Wincing, it didn't stop hurting when she gently held the palm of her hand over the welt, but, it helped to an extent. The one thing that I could be happy about was that the chore of milking the cows was finally complete. "It's okay… It's getting a little better." Truthfully, it wasn't. Yet, that was likely the best thing that I could say to make her stop yelling in that shrill voice she has when she talks too loud.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she rubbed my knee very delicately for me. Our previous moment was ruined, and I felt awkward having her do that, so, I nudged her hand off of me without making it seem rude in any possible way. Like I said, I'd gone through anguish rivaling that of no other. Having a cow clock me in the side of the leg should be a roasted marshmallow in comparison. "Y-Yeah… I'm sure… Ughh, I need to get up, that's all." Whenever I saw her gaze still glued onto mine, I had a feeling that she was still thinking about earlier and me getting ready to do something I'd never done before. 'Never could I say it was fate…' I thought 'It was a huge case of bad luck for me to be interrupted from doing something so out of expectations.'

Extending her hand out to me, the farm girl offered some assistance. Even though I wasn't overly keen on accepting it, I did so anyway for the sole reason that I had to get up. Grabbing her hand, I lifted myself up off the ground back onto my feet. The pain was present, without wavering. However, I was able to limp forward a bit to apply a little more pressure on my left leg with each step. "Are you sure you're alright?" Malon asked with concern, leaving me to respond along with a grunt. "Nghh… I'm fine. I'll just walk it off and then get back to work." Almost instantly, she rejected that plan like some sort of mother hen. "Oh no! No, no, no… You're going to go and get some rest. You've done plenty today, especially taking in mind that you've been unconscious for nearly a week!"

Agony made me stop walking for a moment before I realized she still had her hand holding mine, not having let go from when she helped me up off of the ground. "I'm fine…" I spoke while slowly wiggling my hand out of her grasp in a way that made it seem like I was only trying to leave, and not that I was slightly embarrassed from it. "I'll just walk it off." From behind me, I heard her huff and turned to see her pouty face. "I don't think so! You're going to go rest or you don't get any dinner tonight!" Upon hearing her say that, while seeing the look on her face, I couldn't help other than to forget about the pain in my leg for just a moment in order to laugh. "It's not funny!" She shouted in flustration. "Ingo's making his delicious blancmange (slightly sweet casserole of chicken and rice) and I don't think you're going to want to miss out on that!"

Getting a grip on myself, as well as my laughter, I got the feeling that she wasn't joking around and that she was serious. "Oh… Come on, Malon. I'll be alright." She didn't accept that as an answer. Keeping her pout face on, she crossed her arms and then tapped her foot as if she was about to strangle me in vexation. Limping forward a little, all of the pain came back for a moment with vengeance as I nearly twisted my foot somehow; having to catch my balance since I was about to fall over. "The answer is no, Link! You must rest and recuperate or no dinner!" With all of my might, I held off the smile trying to creep across my lips as to not upset her worse. Plus, I'd really like to try some of Ingo's famous blancmange. I never knew Ingo had _anything_ famous to be honest. "Pwease!" I teased "With a Faron Cherry on top?"

From the looks of it, she was about to explode in exasperation. It was likely for the best whenever I felt myself being nudged, only to find Epona staring at me when I turned. The filly bent her head down and pushed it against the back of my injured leg, somehow knowing that I was hurt and seemingly checking up on me whilst also attempting to push me out of the pasture; as if she knew that I needed rest as well. "I don't even need to say anything." Malon replied "Epona knows what to do." The smile on her face told me that everything was good and that we were just playing around. As long as they, Talon or Ingo, had no problem with me resting for a while, I'll take a break for the day. "Fine… Fine… I'll go see my new room and take it easy. Tomorrow, though, I'm going to be back up to tip-top shape!" She rolled her eyes prior to making her way back toward the buckets of milk. Now, without me, she'd have to lug them into the barn herself. Yet, she was used to doing it alone, so I wasn't too concerned. After all, she'll have me with her all the time as of the next day. "Take care, Link."

Epona walked with me, offering herself to be leaned upon as I continued to limp. In spite of everything which I had been through in my life, with the entire 'saving the kingdom' experience, I found myself a tad surprised that the pain was bothering me so much. I'd been taking an unnatural beating lately. The fact that I had been unconscious for a while made it worse as I wasn't able to defend myself and allowed myself to become feeble. 'Even though I'm the Hero of Time and my mission is complete, I shouldn't ever allow myself to get so weak.' The skilled swordsman in me wanted to keep up the constant training to be the best that there is. On the other hand, I have to recuperate before I even have the energy to resume my practice. Just what I've done in the past hour has worn me out. 'I guess that Malon is right about me needing to take a break.'

The whole way toward the barn, Epona ceaselessly watched me with her lilac eyes until it made me speak. "What is it, girl?" Instantly, she whinnied, unsure of what to think about my injuries and tiredness. "It's okay, I'm fine… I'm just tired. You know I'll be much better tomorrow after a decent night's sleep without being down for the count." She huffed, blowing my floppy green hat to the side. The way she was so fretful over me made me happy. Giving her some pats on the head, she nuzzled me affectionately. As always, she seems more interested in me than anything else and didn't look like she was going to go back to grazing anytime soon. Based on passed events, I knew that, if I didn't tell her that she was free to do what she wanted, she'd loyally await for me directly in front of the last door I went through and she can reach. "Aww… Come here. You're just worried about me, aren't you?" Gently wrapping both of my arms around her neck, I hugged the filly with true appreciation for all that she'd done for me. "I love you, girl. I'll be perfectly fine. You need to not focus so much on me while we're here. This is a safe place, where we can relax."

Epona was born and raised here, in this ranch. I didn't necessarily have to tell her that we were safe because she already knew. The only thing I wanted was for us to take a break from our adventuring for a while. She must've been aware of this too, for she noticed a colt come around the corner of the corral. Both of their ears perked up in response to seeing one another, acknowledging that they knew they were there. With one glance back at me, I simply smiled in advance to reassuring her. "Go ahead. Go have fun, it's a beautiful day." Along with a gentle slap on the rear end, she cantered off toward the colt, which turn around and took off running the other direction in response. I only watched for a few moments as Epona soon galloped after him. 'It's nice to see her so happy.' I thought while hobbling over toward the barn.

Ingo had finished feeding the Cucco from the look of it, yet, he appeared to be sulking; standing still as the clucking birds pecked at the ground around his feet for the kernels left for them. Recalling earlier, I worried that it might've done more harm than good to inform him of the truth behind his weary premonition. I never would have said a word about anything or responded to his outburst if I had known that he was going to become depressed and then shutdown from not being able to understand. If this was my fault, then I had to somehow fix it. "Hey, Ingo…" When he looked up, his eyes took a couple of seconds to adjust, as if he was slightly inebriated. "Are you okay?"

Without any sort of smile, he sighed and then leaned against the side of the barn. "Yeah… I'm fine. The real question is, is Malon alright?" For a minute, I was confused at what he was talking about. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Proceeding staring, his lips formed a smirk before he gazed up into the sky at the clouds. "I thought I heard a girl scream. Did Betsy kick her?" Now I realized that he was being a jerk again, taunting me rudely since he knew well by appearance that it was me that screamed and that it was me who was kicked. "Oh, Ha-Ha… You're so very funny." I replied sarcastically, making him keep his grin. "What? I'm just saying." If this was how Ingo acted after drinking booze; like a jack-ass, then I knew exactly why he was grumpy so much. Either way, limping toward the barn doors, he laughed prior to continuing talking. "I'm just kidding, Link… Go ahead inside and rest up. Just try not to have any more of those crazy dreams and then go around telling people that they're real."

I found it to be relieving that he wasn't actually being ill-mannered. However, hearing him say that everything I told him was just a dream, after fully admitting to me earlier that he was aware; it troubled me, making me curious as to of whether or not he's capable of comprehending everything. The last I saw him previously, he thought his brain was about to explode from trying to understand everything. Maybe passing it off as nonsense is just the best thing for him to do. After all, the future is what we make out of the present. "Yeah… Crazy dreams… Right." Walking by him, he resumed looking up at the sky for whatever reason. As long as he wasn't depressed then I knew that he would be okay. 'Geez… That guy is so hard to read.' I thought while glancing back at him as well as Malon, who was off in the pasture still, likely scraping some of the fat out of the milk while she's outside. 'Not like her, who's practically an open book the way she displays her emotions so unambiguously.'

Pulling the double barn doors open, I gave one last thought to what I was about to do before Betsy interrupted by kicking me in the leg. 'What was I thinking? Was I really going to kiss her on the cheek? Don't I have much greater things to worry about than a petty relationship with another Hylian? I mean, I'm the Champion of the Golden Goddesses; I'm supposed to be doing things a little more suited to my capabilities and skillset.' I might have been full of myself on some level, acting as if normal life is beneath me, but, I do miss performing my heroic deeds. Plus, it didn't really matter as I wasn't sure if I wanted to fall in love with someone. Malon's a sweet girl. I'm simply not interested in a relationship with anybody. 'All of that is probably proof that I need some well-deserved rest.'

Talon blocked my entrance to the inside of the barn. Once I noticed him, he stepped to the side while almost inviting me in. "Oh, hello Mr. Talon… Is it okay if I take a break? Malon won't let me work anymore. She thinks I need to gather my strength and stop over-exerting myself." In his usual fashion, he held his hands to his hips as he gave a response along with a good long look at me. "I think she's probably right. Yah need to give 'yerself some time to get back into 'yer rhythm of doin' stuff." To be utterly honest, I was glad that he said that, because exhaustion wasn't even close to how I was beginning to feel. "Now's a good time too seein' how I just finished makin' yer room." Again, I wasn't sure how to respond to this family's hospitality. They were literally providing me with a permanent place to stay in exchange for work. There weren't a lot of people that I had met among my travels that would do such a thing for me. Inside my inner-self, I reckoned that life as a rancher wouldn't be half bad.

"Thank you again, Mr. Talon. It really means a lot that you'll let me stay here… I know that I'll have a better life." One thing that would certainly be of benefit for me is the abundance of meat. Kokiri in general tend to prefer the fruits and berries of the forests. It's not that they were vegetarian by birth; they just find the whole concept of consuming animal protein unnatural as well as cruel to nature. "Harr-Harr!" He chuckled heartily. "It'll be Malon who'll truly get the bettah' life. After all, it was always her daydream, as I recall, to be rescued by a knight in shinin' armour." Part of me felt like I couldn't take another hint toward him wanting me to marry Malon. Hanging my head, he thankfully understood that as he lifted my chin gently, in an almost fatherly manner, to look into my eyes. "Hey… Yah look tired. Come on, I'll lead yah up to 'yer room."

Limping alongside him, he kept his eye on me the entire way across the barn until we came to a ladder which led up to the loft. It's not exactly the best way to have to get up to the place you sleep compared to stairs; yet, I'm not going to complain. "Yah need any help?" Talon asked before I started to begin climbing the ladder, ignoring the pain in my leg. "No, I've got it. Trust me, I've climbing quite a few number of ladders." He held the ladder still for me as I ascended the rungs toward the top. Once I reached the final step and pulled myself up onto the loft floor, I noticed that it was much bigger up here than I had initially assumed. To the left and right were bales of hay for the goats, cows, and horses; while straight ahead there was a simple wooden door that was closed, preventing me from seeing inside.

After Talon climbed up behind me, he resumed leading me to my new room, which appeared to be beyond that door. "This used to be Ingo's room a long time ago." He said while opening the door for me as I stepped to the side. "He's got a room in the farmhouse now, but, I've caught 'em up 'ere a few times still, since he loves the solitude so much. Regardless, It's 'yer room now and 'yer free to decorate it hows yah want." Walking inside, it truly was another room for the most part. It wasn't as big as my treehouse back in the Kokiri Village. Then again, it serves the purpose of a place to stay perfectly. 'Not bad at all.' Directly to the left from the entrance of the room, the bed consisted of bundled straw with, what looked like, an expensive as well as exceedingly rare Yager Ursidae (Bear) pelt on top. Beside of that, there was a wood carved nightstand next to the makeshift bed as well as an old looking chair hiding in the corner. The chair wasn't particularly interesting; however, the nightstand had a candle on it and a small plate with bread.

"The bed's over there…" Talon pointed. "There's also a chest here for yah to store 'yer stuff in and there's a keg under the nightstan'… I use' to store some pretty tasty mead in it, but, don't get the wrong idea, 'cause I washed it out. No gettin' drunk for a kid 'yer age." Not that I ever had the craving for any sort of Hylian alcoholic beverages, it still warmed my heart a bit to know he was just trying to look after me. "This is perfect…" I replied. "Thank you, Mr. Talon."

He smiled as his bushy mustache wiggled. Walking over to the door, he closed it just for a moment to show me that it was also relatively quiet in here. "Yer welcome, Link… This room's insulated more so than the others, so, yah should be able to get a decent night's rest in here without the cows and goats wakin' yah up. Like I said, it used to be Ingo's room; so, we made it as homely as possible." This would serve as a fantastic place to live. I also found a portion of myself to be quite glad that they do treat Ingo like a normal person. Creating a room for him meant that they valued him more than he might think. 'I think Ingo just bitches a lot.' My thoughts speculated during the time I limped over to the straw-bed to sit down on it. "Comfy?" Talon asked, leading to me replying. "Oh yeah… Nnn… I could fall asleep right now."

His hearty chuckle echoed throughout the small room as I slowly rubbed my sore left leg. "Well, go on ahead then. Rest up, yah need it… Don't forget though, that this room isn't free. Yer gonna have to do chores every day, from here on out, as soon as you're all better. It'll get repetitive, but, it's a living as well." At some point in time, I had the feeling that he was going to say that. That's why I'd been mentioning to Malon that I had to put forth all of my effort, even if I was tired. Thankfully, with any hope, tomorrow I'll be completely rejuvenated and will have fully recovered from my horrid experience of getting lost in the Lost Woods; if, that is what truly happened. "Don't worry, Mr. Talon. I told Malon that I was going to stay here for a while. I'll be helping out with anything you all need." He seemed happy by my response. Subsequently, after opening the door again, he said "Good… Yah need a place with some Hylian structure. Now, get yah some rest."

Along with a yawn, I thanked him one more time. "Thank you again, Mr. Talon. It means a lot to me." He nodded his head prior to making his way out of the room, leaving me to myself and my own thoughts. Looking around, I had to tell myself that this would now be my new room, where I sleep, rest, and live. There was plenty of times where I had awoken underneath a tree, temporarily wondering where I was before it dawned on me. However, since I left the Forbidden Forest, there hadn't been many times I had a roof over my head; even less voluntarily. Safety from the four walls surrounding me left me feeling peaceful over the circumstances. Tonight, I could rest without concern of an attack. 'It might just be for the rest of today, but… I think I'm going to pass out since I have the chance.'

Removing my boots, I laid back onto the furry Yager Ursidae pelt, settling in on my new bed. It was comfy too. The pillow was stuffed with straw and it was more than enough to send me drifting off into dream land. Being still though, I noticed that the scratches on my arm from the Wolfos stung some, but, the worst so far was how my leg still hurt. Hopefully, I figured that most of that would be gone, if not much better, by tomorrow morning.

In the meantime, there were much bigger things going on for me to think about. No matter what, nothing has been solved. I might be happy there's someone who cares about me, but, nothing has been done, my mission to find Navi was a failure. She left me, and no matter how hard I look, no matter where or how long I try, she's simply vanished from Hyrule. Somehow, instead of finding clues as to of any possibility where she might be, I managed to get lost in the Lost Woods, succumb to its magic, and then unconsciously hallucinate that I'd slipped into an alternate dimension with doppelgängers of people I'd encountered here. On top of all of that, I now must recover the Ocarina of Time from within the Lost Woods by going back there, risking myself again, so that nobody can lay their unrighteous fingers upon the sacred instrument.

Hanging my head, all of that felt like a massive amount of stress to de-process. My mind still couldn't understand how I dreamt up an entire world; Termina. Everything was illogical about the whole affair. The space-time continuum was disrupted in incongruous ways when I was there. The Happy Mask Salesman himself was terrified of what was occurring.

'Wait…' With the name being used as a reminder, I recalled how strange he was compared to the other residents of dream world. 'If I truly did hallucinate everything, then it might not matter… The problem is that I can't stop myself from wondering why he knew more than the others.' The citizens of Clock Town, and further, all of the inhabitants, were as I said; look-alikes from the people who reside here in Hyrule. Yet, all of them were oblivious to any similar appearances. In fact, thinking about it more, the entire land was just as oblivious to here as here is to there.

The stages of grief in that world were almost unimaginable. Clock Town stood in constant denial over the falling moon. Woodfall was overtly angry as the Deku Tribe wagged and unrighteous war with the peaceful Monkey Tribe. At Snowhead, I found Darmani, a deceased Goron's spirit, pleading, bargaining for someone to use magic on him, to bring him back to life so that he may rescue his endangered village. In the Great Bay, I encountered a dying Zora who informed me of his girlfriend's recent depression; her tragic problem of having her eggs stolen by pirates. And Last, Ikana Valley, the land of the dead, forced me into accepting reality as the way it truly is, as well as to understand that the grief from life's constant struggle between light and darkness was the way that it was meant to be; that I had to accept the things that happened to me.

With all of that being taken into consideration, it's hard for me to explain how all of those events were inside my head, regardless as to of whether or not it was the strangest place I'd ever been in my entire life. My task of stopping the Skull Kid, who was being controlled by Majora, from causing the moon to crash into the planet, seemed all too real to be a dream. I had learned valuable lessons, important facts on life, and even gained the ability to accept as well as tolerate fate when things are out of my hand to control. All of it was too vivid to be a dream, just like Ingo's premonition. The reason he felt that it was so anomalous and distinct is because it wasn't a dream. Yet, everyone here claims that there is no such kingdom in the entire region known as Termina. On their account, they claim that the moon never appeared to be falling and I was found in the Lost Woods unconscious where a Skull Kid had taken it upon himself to shelter me.

Further thinking on the subject only made my head throb. Alternating back and forth between if Termina was real or not, the Happy Mask Salesman's purpose, finding the Ocarina of Time, and even a bit on where Navi might have gone off to, it only grew worse and worse until the pounding turned into a migraine. "By the Goddesses…" I spoke softly with a sigh. "I have to stop frying my brain with all of this. It's killing me and making me want to sleep." My weary eyelids barely kept themselves held up as I yawned. Taking my thoughts away from confusing contemplation, I figured that, since Malon, Ingo, and even Talon decided it would be best to give me some rest, that I could do just that. 'Tomorrow, I'll feel much better… I just know it.'

Knowing that I could settle in comfortably without any worry of enemies trying to attack me in my sleep, I did something that I hadn't done in a long time; rolled onto my side with the intent to sleep that way, not worrying about being unable to see behind myself. The fur of the Yager Ursidae pelt felt so soft compared to the ground, and the hay beneath provided plenty of padding. Pressing my face into the pillow with a long groan to not focus on any of my pain, I barely heard the two knocks at the door. 'Figures, just as I closed my eyes too.' Shoving my thoughts to the side, I opened my eyes and then leaned up once more. "Come in."

The door gradually creaked open, revealing the red hair of the same girl who's been on my mind non-stop, just as much as everything else. "Oh… Sorry, Link… I was hoping you weren't asleep yet." She held some things in her hands; one appeared to be a book and the other a bottle of Lon Lon Milk. "I brought these for you since I had a feeling you might like to have them, especially the milk after doing all of that work." She kind of kept her eyes away from mine, choosing to instead look at the floor or the book. In any case, it put a smile on my face to know that she was merely looking after me. Compared to her workload, the little amount that I had done for the day was only a tiny chunk. "It's okay, and thank you."

Handing them to me, I pulled the cork from the bottle of Lon Lon Milk first. Being parched, it felt like a blessing to have the liquid dairy cool my palate with a refreshing taste unlike any other milk from nearby regions. "Drink up… Milk's good for you." She giggled as I drank half of the bottle, only to come back up from drinking with a milk mustache. "The journal is all up to you, then again, I thought you might like to write down some of your feelings." Raising an eyebrow, it wasn't until I glanced down at the book did I realize what she was talking about. "I know boys don't usually express their emotions that much… But… It helps. Plus, I'm here for you too, if you ever want to talk about anything; l-like Navi or going to the Lost Woods again."

Suddenly, now I understood why she came in here again, after just having been with me earlier. She still couldn't be sure that I wasn't going to up and leave whenever I got the chance, like I'd done before. Whether it's an infatuation, or sisterly love toward the boy who's been nicest to her, it widened my smile further. "Malon, I'm not going anywhere for quite some time. I'm in no condition to leave and I also want to pay back my debt to you… I owe you for saving my life"

Without any further delay, she snapped back a vaguely harsh reply "There's no debt, Link! I just want you to stay! Please, promise me that you won't try to go back to the Lost Woods until at least two weeks from now." Her obsession over this matter had turned from amusing to more solemn. I really wanted to know why she was so focused on making me stay. In reality, I might know that there are two main reasons. One, she's been a bit gooey with me as of late, and two, she definitely doesn't appear to want me to go back into the Lost Woods, only to wind up falling unconscious again if I lose my way. However, she should be glad to know and not be so pestering considering that I'm truly not going to make an attempt for a while. "I promise you, Malon… I promise that I won't leave for at least a solid two weeks."

For only a moment, she accepted it. But, that didn't last long at all as she soon decided to hold out her hand, extending her pinky. "Pinky promise?" Hanging my head with a smile in playful disbelief, I went along with it regardless of how silly I thought it was. Wrapping my little pinky finger around hers, she did the same while I said "Pink promise." With that, I was thinking that she'd finally accept that I wasn't beating around the bush and meant what I said. Unfortunately, from the look on her face, I wasn't overly sure that that would happen. 'What more could she possibly want?' I thought as we let go of one another's pinkies.

"Swear on the Goddesses?" This time, I let slip a small chuckle while looking at her. "Malon, I already promised and pinky promised." Her pout face revealed itself on cue and I found myself trying hard to contain my laughter. She wasn't joking around, but, it was a bit difficult to take her seriously when she's acting so stubborn and bossy. If it meant that much to her, I'd agree. After all, I was telling the truth and I certainly wasn't about to get my pinky cut off or lie to the Golden Goddesses. "Okay, Okay… I swear on the Golden Goddesses that I will not go back to the Lost Woods for at least two whole weeks."

Finally, she accepted my response by approaching. "Good... I'm glad you're resting too." Lifting the arm sleeve of my tunic, I wasn't totally sure as to of what she was doing until I realized that she was checking on the Wolfos scratches. About the resting though, if I remember right, she wouldn't let me work. "It's not like I could do much else since you threatened to make me suffer by going without food." In response to that, her face flushed lightly in her embarrassment. "I'm sorry… I… I'm just trying to keep you safe." Closing my eyes in contentment of her care for me, I held back a grimace as she felt the scratches. "It's okay… I appreciate it." Giving my arm a few pats, she started for the door again. "Well… Y-You're welcome. Now, you try to get some rest and I'll be back in here later to replace the bandage on your arm."

"I still get to eat Ingo's blancmange, right?" To that, she giggled softly as we both stared at each other. "Yes… I wasn't really going to try to take your food away from you." Along with a grin, I settled back into the comfy makeshift bed. Placing the bottle of milk and journal down on the table, I continued to joke with her to lighten the mood. "That's good, because it wouldn't be an easy fight if you did try. I'm a growing boy, you know?" She rolled her eyes playfully and then we just stared at each other for a moment. Our gazes were deep and meaningful, hiding the want of staying together. It was odd, I'll admit. It wasn't as though I wanted to stay with her just because Navi or Saria weren't here with me, because there was something more to it than that. My body's young hormones couldn't fully understand why the connection between us kept getting stronger much quicker than anyone else that I had met. Only when I get older can I hope to get a grip on things. "Yeah… Get some rest, Link… And… Thank you."

I likely would've wondered exactly what she was thanking me for. Yet, she walked out and closed the door before I got the chance to even attempt to ask. In one way, I guess it is better that we part this way instead of how awkwardly I did previously this morning. "You're welcome…" I whispered in response while knowing she couldn't possibly have heard it. "Thank you for everything you've done." Inside my head, all of the incessant questions forced in a gridlocked queue demanded that I focus on them and determine their respective answers. There wouldn't be any way that I could get to sleep if I did. Even the plush fur of the Yager Ursidae pelt wouldn't be enough to quell the vicious thoughts. However, the one thing, or person as I should say, that I found an amazing amount of comfort in was the one and only girl here.

Thinking about Malon was the only thing keeping the thoughts at bay. Such questions could be and will be answered with time, I was sure of it. But, for now, the red haired farm girl managed to comfort me without even being in my presence. Recalling the touch of her hands, the herb-fresh scent that glistened alongside her natural beauty and the sound of her voice was enough to silence everything from the outside world. Navi would always be in my heart, right next to the Great Deku Tree, whom I've always considered my own father. Malon though, Malon would be inside my heart, and outside. Be it eternal friendship or even perhaps more, I'll forever be grateful without any bound.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

(Link's P.O.V)

[Time: 5:44 A.M. (Early Morning)]

[Date- Month 4 'Mid-Spring', Day 3, Year 1522]

[Location- Hyrule, Hyrule Field - Lon Lon Ranch]

.

Morning time here at the ranch is almost always immediately met with the sound of Cucco crowing, making it next to impossible to oversleep. Since I went to bed last night at a relatively decent time, however, I wasn't tired enough to try and get anymore rest. It would be best of me to just get up and start the day doing chores. Today was my turn to gather the eggs from the Cucco coop, which also meant that we were going to have omelets for breakfast. That thought alone was enough to get me out of bed.

The Yager Ursidae pelt was still warm from my body heat. Being sunken down into the fur was as if I'd slept on cloud nine. Thankfully, I enjoyed firm beds too, for the straw underneath provided more than enough comfy padding. "Good Morning." I said to nobody in particular, having gotten used to saying it to either Navi or Saria. Even though neither of them were here, it was slightly comforting to hear my own voice. Leaning up, the early morning light shinned through the window, right into my eyes to snap me fully awake. My arms were a bit stiff from the way I had slept on them, but, a quick stretch was more than enough to rid myself of any kinks. "It looks like it's going to be a gorgeous day already."

Yawning, I soon rubbed the sleep from my eyes prior to making an attempt at getting up onto my feet. Compared to last week, I felt a thousand times better. My bones didn't hurt anymore and the scratches on my forearm from the Wolfos in the Lost Woods had begun to slowly fade away as well. "Nnn..." I moaned while stretching more; straightening my legs now. 'I wonder if Talon still plans to let me tag along with them today on his wagon ride to Castle Town. Malon's going too.' Recently, I'd been given near full responsibility, on par with Malon, here at the Ranch. I certainly wasn't as good at doing things as great as they can. But, it was an honour, in a way, to be integrated so quickly without needing to truly prove myself to them in any way. They trust me and were treating me like family; unlike how many people had treated me along my travels.

'I'm planning to do everything they need me to do, without question. There are, however, a couple of things I'd like to do before we leave Castle Town, if I have the opportunity.' After opening the chest by the foot of my make-shift bed, I grabbed my tunic and belt out from within. They were still the only pair of clothes that I currently had here at the ranch. 'I'd personally like to see if I could get into the castle to communicate with Princess Zelda. With the way things were left off though, I'm not sure that that is even going to be possible.' Seeing as of how the King of Hyrule, Zelda's father, was made aware of Ganondorf's true intention and banished him; along with her testimony, it required me showing proof by using the sacred Triforce mark on my left hand as evidence. Unfortunately, despite that, royalty in general refused to acknowledge my purpose and accomplishment. The King himself 'permanently' dismissed me from the kingdom's service, as if I'd been nothing other than a burden to him and his countless series of inane advisors.

'Everything that happened was ludicrous.' I thought as I slipped into my forest green tunic, already going on a mental rant within the five minutes I've been awake. 'That's partly why I was so frustrated with Princess Zelda, even though I knew full well that it wasn't her fault the way things were. It's not that I wanted to become overly famous or anything. Again, previously, I had many thoughts on how upset I was that I'm not remembered as a hero in the least by anyone whom I've saved in a yet to be future. Then again, I would like a bit of appreciation if not anything.' Grunting, my hands fumbled for a moment prior to sliding my belt through the loops on my tunic, tightening it to get a decent hold.

Walking over to my boots, I decided to grab an apple from off my nightstand, one that was nice and juicy, that I had picked yesterday just for this time of the morning. 'There aren't many people left around that even acknowledge me for who I am.' My mind continued while I put on my boots and bit into the apple with a crunch at the same time. 'Zelda, of course, then Saria, and finally Navi if she's still al-… well…' Stopping, I refused to finish speaking, in my head, that sentence. Instead, I moved on while chewing the succulent apple. 'Nnn, Ruto and Nabooru might know something since they're Sages, and I suppose Kaepora Gaebora. Then, finally, as long as he still believes me, Captain Orsen from the Training Grounds in Castle Town.'

'That handful might seem like enough to make it count. However, in comparison to the hundreds of people I've come across on my journey, it wasn't much of anything. All hoi polloi in the Kingdom have absolutely no clue who I am and very likely never will. The general public will forever remain oblivious to the Hero of Time's deeds. 'Instead of living in the lap of luxury, getting statues chiseled after me, and doing as I will…' I thought. 'I've been reduced down to a lowly rancher hand, below that of Ingo.' Slowly but surely, my lips curled into a smile as I gave my body another minute of good stretching. Despite being deemed humble by most of society in terms of status, somehow I couldn't help other than to feel a type of happiness radiate from within me. These modest people give vital nutrients to most of the people in the Kingdom, including royalty, up to King Daphnes Nohansen VII of Hyrule. Along with that, they've become a sort of family for me, a Hylian family that functions normally. 'I guess I wouldn't have it any other way at this point.'

Taking another big bite out of the apple, I decided to get a move on and start the days' worth of chores. As I made my way toward the door, the Cucco clucking, crowing, and scratching grew slightly more audible. "The Cucco are still in? Ingo must not be up yet." Opening the door, making my way across the hayloft, and peering over the ladder, I could see most of them huddled around the door, pecking the ground while awaiting their chance to make a break outside to their chicken coop where the other group awaited. Most people thought Cucco were stupid, as there has been numerous cases to prove their low intellect. However, in reality, they adapt as a group much more logically then initially believed.

They saw me as I began climbing down the ladder. Hearing the cock-a-doodle-doo of the male Cuccos out in the coop brought them all to an endless amount of crowing. Talon had explained his reasoning for keeping a quarter of the females inside during the night. Apparently, about a month ago, a Hodag, which is a beast that sort of resembles a tiny Dodongo with four legs, had somehow managed to claw its way into the Cucco coop to kill about three of the feathery birds before Ingo heard the ruckus and succeeded in putting the critter down with a well-placed bash to the head with a shovel.

"Okay, Okay… enough with the clucking." I said to them as I climbed down the ladder, one rung at a time. Now, even the cows began to moo and the horses neighed with a good morning of their own. "Oh. You're all still inside." That was plenty enough validation that I was the first one up this morning. In a sense, it's a good thing as now I can do some stuff myself to prove myself further to them. Just like back when I was with Saria and the Great Deku Tree, I enjoy getting praise, and love doing things that get me such admiration and approval. Imagining the look on Ingo, Talon, and Malon's faces was ample in giving me the urge to do a few of their chores for them. "Don't worry guys and girls, Ol' Link is here."

Following the rest of my climb down, I made my way over toward the barn door and then opened it. The Cucco didn't waste any time either. As soon as the door was wide enough, their little bird feet scattered beneath them as they darted out prior to immediately making their way toward the coop as if they were on a straightforward mission of the utmost importance. With that out of the way, the door was left open as I walked all of the way through the barn toward the bigger, latched, sliding double doors that would be where the horses and cows get out. Along the way, I did a quick check on everyone, including Epona who was extra happy to lay eyes on me.

My boots clomped on the wood floor during the time I used force to pry the latch from the doors. It was meant for a bigger Hylian to open, but, that certainly wasn't going to stop me in any way, shape, or form. As soon as the metal bar fell with a clunk, it was smooth sailing as the doors slide open with ease. "There we go. How about I give you some breakfast before you go to the corral to get the day started?" Although, for some reason, I was specifically talking Epona, nearly all of the horses' ears perked up in response to the word, completely aware of its meaning. This brought me to a bit of a chuckle as working with these animals slowly seemed to be becoming a joy. "Oh, so everybody's hungry, huh? You guys and gals are just eating machines." Over in the corner, Ingo or Malon had already prepared the morning's feed in several burlap sacks, which were around twice my own size. All that I had to do was go around giving each horse and cow their respective amount of feed.

Lifting up the bag on the left, I found that it was filled with sweet feed. This mixture was a nice treat for horses as Malon had informed me. It's simple enough in complexity for their palates, consisting of oats, corn, and barley. That blend is then bound together with chewy molasses to make it deliciously irresistible. "Ooh, lucky-lucky." I teased as Epona, who was nearest to me, stuck her head out of the stall to see what it was. Her ears swiveled forward as I continued to talk to her and everyone else while scooping a bucket-full out. "You all better not get too hyper from this though." There was enough in the bucket for two horses, so, it shouldn't take me all that much time.

Epona turned her head toward the horse feed bucket attached to her stall as I transferred the sweet feed. Another smile came across my face as I saw hers light up. Within the next few seconds, she took several bites of it in joy, prior to continuously returning to me in a way that indicated she wanted attention. "What is it, girl?" I asked, petting her head while she chewed her mouthful of a sugary and breakfast-like cereal made for horses. "Are you just happy to see me this morning?" Her tail was held high as she enjoyed the affection. Not that I ever deprived her of attention. If there's any animal in the world that gets the most attention from me, it's her. It's been that way ever since I played the song dedicated to her, made by Malon, and first experienced her approach. "I think you are… And you're looking so pretty today too."

The equine nickered in pleasure over the compliment and official loving, stealing the focus of almost all of the stallions in the barn, as well as a particular colt that she seemed to be fond of. After stroking and combing my hand through her long flowing mane, I gave her a few more final pats on the head. "Are you ready to leave the ranch for a while today? As long as we're still going to Castle Town, and provided I can go as well, I'll see if I can take you with me." She swiveled her back over to her feeding bucket with a sigh, acting as if she didn't care one way or another. "Huh? Oh, you don't care?"

Looking over at the other horses, specifically the stallions and the colt, I had a feeling that a certain someone was beginning to get back into the social league of her home herd. The new and confident Epona shaped from our minor-adventuring here in the present had gotten her noticed quite a bit. In a way, she got 'super popular' as the Hylian kids would say. Whenever I glanced back, however, she was staring directly at me with her ears facing forward. "You… Are just like a typical girl." I said playfully before resuming onwards to the rest of the horses.

There wasn't a single thing hard about what I was doing. Transferring feed from one bucket to another. Most of the physical is walking to and from the burlap sack supplying me. One by one, though, I gave each of the horses in their stalls a portion of sweet feed until I'd narrowed it down to one last horse; a colt, which was who Epona had been hanging around a lot lately. "Hey there, Mélnir… I see you're still fascinated with Epona." Despite knowing that I was only there to feed him, even watching me pour the last of the sweet feed into his bucket, he remained skittish. I wished he'd open up a little more to me. Instead, he cowers in the corner like he thinks I'm an enemy. "It's okay… *Tch**Tch*… Come here, I won't hurt you." No encouraging would work, and as I didn't have time to focus on training, I shrugged it off prior to moving on.

'Now that that's done…' I thought 'I just have to feed the cows. Then, after that, I suppose I could let the horses out in the pasture to graze… But… Until Malon or Ingo get up, I won't be able to watch them and gather eggs from the Cucco coop.' Deciding against letting them out yet, I walked back over to the burlap sacks and then reached for the cow feed. From the looks of it, today's breakfast for the cattle was a simple mix of corn and grains. My understanding is that, since Lon Lon Ranch generally keeps its bovines for 'milk-only' purposes, it's best to not give them sweet feed as it leaves a strange taste to the milk. "Umm… *Ahem*..." Ingo's gruff voice spoke from behind, making me turn around to look at him. He looked slightly ill, as if he wasn't feeling well. With a cough and a sniffle, he went onward. "I see you're trying to take over."

Although I wasn't a morning person when it came to dealing with people, a brief smile still registered from me. "Heck no… That's way too much responsibility. I just wanted to help out as much as I can." Other than inaudible mumbling, he showed minor gratitude by saying "Nnn… Thanks." Without any other signs of wanting to converse, however, he began to unlatch the stall doors to free the livestock, starting with Epona. Now that he was here and able to watch over the horses, I did the same merely to keep helping prior to going back and forth feeding the cows their feed. "You don't look like you're feeling very well this morning, Mr. Ingo." I said, wishing to know what was ailing him. "Hrmm?" He responded questioningly "What are you talking about?" Lifting an eyebrow, I was skeptical why he'd act as if he didn't know. Though, perhaps he's not sick and I'm in the wrong. Either way, my intent wasn't any sort of insult upon appearance. The last thing I was trying to do was get under his bad side. He'd probably make my life a living hell. "You just don't look like you're feeling all that well."

Along with more grumpy pout-like groans as well as moans, he shrugged while I unlatched Mélnir's gate and the others on this row. "*Nghhh*… Err… *Ughh*… I'm fine… *Nrgggaaah*… Sober, but, fine… *Nrghhh*... Never mind. I'm fine, I'm not sick… That's all that you need to know." For a moment, I was taken aback that he'd even hint at divulging such details to me, especially considering how I'm the one who initially confirmed his foreboding dream to be a glimpse of a future that will never be. I spent quite some time contemplating whether or not I should have mentioned anything about that time period to him. In the end, I always regretted it. Since immediately after informing him, I realized that a normal Hylian with nothing exceedingly special about them cannot handle the stressful truth, a truth that was already deemed too traumatic by the Goddesses. Mankind in general is better off believing that things which they cannot understand are senseless heresy. "That's… a good thing, Mr. Ingo."

He chuckled sarcastically, as if he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "Yeah… *Nnghh**Yawn*… beats drinking myself to death over a silly nightmare." Going backward to pull open all of the stall doors, I figured it would be best to let him go with his own approach on this. If he could cope with the way things are, making sense of it by denying his knowledge and awareness on the subject, then kudos to him. Looking at it from a different perspective, in a certain way, it might as well have all been a dream seeing as of how I changed the course of history for the better. Only through our actions, here on out, will we pave the way to our future. "That's true… Anyway, I'm going to go collect the Cucco eggs from their coop. Is Malon up yet?" With the stall doors open, most of the horses gradually clomped their way out of the barn, out into the early morning sun. The only one that refused to budge was Mélnir.

"Mhmm… She'll be out in a minute. I'll watch the horses till then, just stay focused." Ingo responded in a slightly harsh tone, sounding more aggravated than anything. Again, instead of getting annoyed, I basically took it in stride. Being sober after a week of drinking nonstop is tough. I don't blame him for being crabby. Doing the better thing, my legs directed me to leave without saying another word. However, stopping near Mélnir's stall, I saw that he was still there, cowering in the corner like a nervous nelly. "Mélnir? Come on, buddy… Let's go out into the corral and get started on the fresh new day." Besides seeing his tail clamped between his legs, his ears stiffly twitching, and the snorts he kept letting out, I realized that he also hadn't ate any of his sweet feed. He was so scared of me for some reason, yet, I couldn't figure out why. "Mélnir, I won't hurt you… I promise… *Tch**Tch*… Come here."

Even after standing back, behind the gate, he still wouldn't come. Only when Epona approached me did he even appear to think of the notion. Regardless, his only thought was to leave his stall to get away from me. "Alright then…" I said, giving up for good since I didn't want to terrify him. "You should at least eat your sweet feed before you leave." He didn't care what I had to say though, for, the moment I began walking off, he darted out of the stall, barely missing from ramming into Epona, and then took off toward the pasture. "Geez… What's your problem, horse?"

Without anything else to do with the horses, and Ingo busy taking care of the cows, I exited the barn with Epona following behind. Her clomping hooves were always a giveaway that she was tagging along. In this case, as always, it made me smile to know she was so obsessive at times. All of the way across the pasture, past the corral where most of the herd was, toward the Cucco coop where the clucking and feathery birds awaited me, Epona stayed close behind like she used to do on our adventures. Only when she neighed did I stop three-quarters of the way there to see what she was doing. "Epona…" The look in her eyes, the loyalty that traveled from her gaze, was enough to make any exasperation in me disperse. "You know you don't have to follow me, right? I've been telling you for about a week that you can do whatever while you're here at the ranch." Her nickering revealed no sign of wanting to do anything else. "Okay… If you want to spend your time following me, I won't stop you. If there's one thing that I do want you to do, it's try to get Mélnir to calm down."

Looking over my shoulder while resuming the brief walk toward the Cucco coop, the colt was on the complete opposite side of the corral, staying as far away from me as possible. A niggling in the back of my mind made it hard to ignore as I'd never done anything to make any of the livestock act terrified of me. To me, animal abuse is something only Farore herself can deal with, punishing the abuser with her own righteousness. I didn't like seeing Mélnir so scared, even if I didn't have any real emotional attachment to him.

Epona was the one who brought me back to reality. Bumping against me as we approached the coop, I saw her poking her nose on my side. "Hey… Epona, knock it off, girl… S-Stop." With a soft chuckle, I pushed her head away. "That tickles! Go check on your beloved Mélnir. He looks like he could use you there by his side a little more than me." Raising her head up to stare at me, I fully laughed as she huffed heavily, blowing my floppy green hat straight off of my head. Horses can't blush, and it's pretty unlikely that she fully understood me since she mainly understands things through body language. But, it was still pretty funny for her to react in such a way. "Go on, Go… You're scaring the Cucco, and don't step on any! The last thing we need is for them to be trying to seek revenge." I said playfully, pushing her way again. "Be a good girl and I'll take you on the trip to Castle Town."

A sharp whistle from behind was the only thing that seemed to work in getting the filly's attention off of me. "Here ye! Here ye!" Malon's voice called out cheerfully. Every horse in the vicinity took off toward her while she giggled. "All horsies gather around!" Both of us, Malon and I, worked on opening doors. As she unlatched the gate allowing access into the corral, I focused on opening and letting the Cucco into the coop to join the rest. Epona thankfully decided to go see what the big announcement was for from Malon. 'That red haired girl is such a morning person; it's almost like drinking a frothy cup of Gerudo Coffee just to be in her presence.' After shaking my head over the thought of her bubbly personality, the first thing I did was a check of the surroundings. Walking inside the coop, from the looks of it, everything was perfectly fine. The Cucco within were busy doing their own thing, mostly laying eggs with hopes. There wasn't any sign that any creature tried to break in during the night either.

Several of the Cucco started leaving to peck at the ground, so, it was a good hint that they were ready for their poultry feed. First though, as soon as I grabbed a basket, I began collecting the eggs from within the coop. I'd only done this once before. Just from that single time, it was easy enough for me to figure out how to do it. The majority of the Cucco were docile. As soon as I approached, they would move out of the way to allow me access to their nest and eggs. Over time, they'd been trained to not put up any sort of fight. In a way, other than a retained instinct to sit on the white-shelled ovals, the clucking birds had utterly lost all maternal urges for their unborn hatchlings. Sad as it may be, they made up for it by being fat and happy; something even Hylians strive for.

Upon inspection of the eggs, I had to ensure that they were sufficient quality to meet acceptable standards Talon highly enforces, as if it were his only rule on the entire planet. Whether they were white or brown eggs made no difference either. 'There should be no soiled eggs added to the bunch within any time of my collecting.' as Talon said. Simply put, I had to make sure there was no manure on it, blood, and or dirt. If one was cracked, broken, or perforated, it had to be disposed of as it wasn't considered clean and healthy enough to make an attempt at digesting. Most of them were thankfully intact and edible from the looks of it.

The basket filled up quicker than I thought it would as well, until I neared the last of the 'tamed' Cucco, as everyone calls them. Next to them, was the feistier and lesser Cucco, who were all equally hard to make an attempt at gathering their eggs. "Oh boy… Here we go." After the first time, I'd learned that it was literally a training session. Picking up a piece of metal sheeting, which was long leftover from the construction of the farm, I held it like it was a shield; more than ready for any ferocious attack from the mercilessly savage little beasts. "Who's going to be nice today?" As soon as I approached the first Cucco sitting in her nest, she already didn't appear to be enjoying my presence in the least. Never had I thought that a Cucco could growl, but, that's the best way to describe the cross between a high-pitched screech and rumbling fluctuations. She wasn't trained to ignore maternal instincts. With those urges coursing through her, she believes her eggs will hatch into baby chicks.

'Hmm…' Staring at the nest, there were two eggs visible just enough for me to take notice. 'It looks like she's laid at least a couple.' She was broody, and I was positive it wouldn't be easy to do. However, without any other option, I made my move with an added distraction to throw off her interest in my hand. Not one bit did she appreciate it whenever I lightly tapped the metal against the nesting box. Like a deranged maniac, she jumped up and rushed forward, pecking at the shield with all of her might as her wings flapped wildly; all of it was enough to disturb most of the other Cucco in the coop. "Gah! Geez! What's your problem!?" As it continued attacking me, I used the opportunity to reach out and grab all of her eggs from the nest. Placing the eggs in the basket with the rest, it seemed like I'd managed to fool her. I couldn't have been further from right, though, as she figured it out and flew down from the nesting box. "Whoa! Whoa!"

Before I could react, she landed several pecks on my exposed shins. More than anything, the sharp blow to my ego was much more painful than anything happening physically. Getting beat up by a Cucco is hilarious when it's the Hero of Time taking the licking. Fortunately for my self-esteem, I succeeded in lowering the sheet of metal. With my victory, I felt safe enough to gloat while listening to her poke the metal. "Aha! See? It didn't have to be that hard…" As comical and disastrous as it was, seeing that lunatic of a Cucco turn to make a break toward the basket, I was only able to stand in disbelief, watching as she attempted to take back her eggs. "No way!" I soon shouted prior to jumping to the side in order to lift the basket. Then, without my focus on guarding myself, she turned the tables yet again by resuming her series of pokes, all while growling furiously. If she could, this Cucco would likely try to gouge my eyes out right now. "What is wrong with you!? Get back! Bad! Bad Cucco! Evil Cucco!"

With a shrill screech, she rampaged toward me until I decided to turn tail and run. "For the love of the Goddesses!" She wasn't giving in, though, not in the least. All the way through the coop she followed me until literally chasing me out of the door. Knowing that she was likely to try this, I swiftly closed the door to end the pursuit. However, the racket on the other side meant that she didn't care. She was to the point in anger over me stealing her eggs that she'd try her hardest to peck straight through that door so that she could come at me again. "The Hero of Time, defeated by a bird." I murmured prior to hearing a soft giggle from behind me. The only person on this ranch who giggled was Malon, so, I didn't have much trouble figuring out that it was her. Even though I wanted to collect all of the eggs, I had a feeling that I'd accumulated enough.

"Having trouble?" She asked as I turned around to face her; ignoring the constant pecking sound from the other side of the coop door. "Malon… Ehe, hey… Good morning. No, I'm not having that much trouble; just dealing with a mean untrained Cucco who's really-really angry about me taking her babies." She merely rolled her eyes as if she'd done this so many times that she wasn't even bothered by getting attacked. I'd certainly fought much worse than a pissed off Cucco and received far more grave injuries than a pecking, but, I'll admit to anyone that it doesn't feel pleasant, bad enough to leave bruises or even, at times, welts. "Did you take the fake egg again?" She asked while inspecting the basket filled with white as well as brown Cucco eggs.

Only when she lifted a smaller, frail, glass egg from within the basket did I fully remember what she was talking about. Making the same mistake as the first time was pretty embarrassing, especially when it's over something as simple as this. The fake egg was a method of training for the wild Cucco who weren't conditioned to the ranch's regulations. It purpose, is to be left behind in the nest so that the mother Cucco will always believe she has one egg left, leaving her to attempt to protect it instead of fighting me to the death to try and get all of her eggs back. "Yep…" Malon said while showing me the artificial egg. "Do you remember why we leave these behind in the untrained section?" Nodding my head, it made me a tad flustered to have to sit through a miniature lecture from a girl my age. Regardless of how uncomfortable it was, I still responded respectfully seeing as of how it was me who made the same mistake for the second time. "To give the Cucco something to come back to."

Accompanied with a smile, she grabbed the sheet of metal and then walked passed me. That sent of Thyme drifted by, trailing behind the same as me. She smelled a lot better than the scent of Cucco feces and horse manure, which often emanated from the ranch. "That's right…" She replied to my statement while opening the coop door. The vicious Cucco went wild at first sight. Heedlessly, Malon entered with the sheet of metal then dropped the fake egg. Following a moment to back up, the mother Cucco lunged forward, grabbed her false egg, and then took off back to her nest like a demented bat out of hell. All that I could do was shake my head though. It's humiliating to have only had to do something so simple in order to avoid this entire situation. "There, see? That's all that you had to do… Other than forgetting again, you did pretty good."

'Pretty good wasn't what I had in mind. I wanted to really impress them today… Oh well. I guess that's out the window now.' Shrugging of the embarrassment, I resumed gathering the last of the eggs as Malon helped me. Besides a few angry pecks and squawks, none of the other birds were even close to as ill-tempered as the first. In no time at all, we were done and all that I had to do was spread out some Cucco feed outside the coop so they could have food. Since Malon assisted in collecting eggs like she did, then I was positive now that it was going to be me who was going to try and do as much as possible around here; even more so, with high hopes, than Ingo. Obvious as it was, she took immediate notice to my haste as I rushed to grab the feed bag before she did. "Whoa… Link, you know it isn't a competition to see who finished first, right?"

To throw off any suspicion on my behalf, I added a soft chuckle while smiling. "I know… I know, I just really want to help everybody out. All of you have been so incredibly nice to me that it's the least I could do… I don't mind either." Her expression initially confused me as she seemed to be slightly worried. It soon changed into gratitude and I was left with my duties as a ranch hand. "Are you sure you're not just trying to get on our good sides so we'll let you come with us to Castle Town today?" She teased, making me smirk as I tossed a few handfuls of Cucco feed onto the ground; the further spread, the better. "Oh, you guys are going to Castle Town? Hmm, I wasn't aware… But, sure, I'd love to be able to go with you." She giggled before playfully nudging me, bumping her left arm against my right. "Very funny, Link… I talked to Daddy about it and he was fine with it, as long as you don't cause any trouble as well as help out with everything that needs to be delivered."

"Of course I'll help out. It's my job." I replied while the Cucco came out of the coop to get their fill of feed. First came the top of the pecking order, the strongest and superior ate first, chasing off the lower-ranking Cucco when they dare approached. One male in particular was the highest. He'd flap his wings violently, making a loud clapping sound with them, in order to let everyone know that he was the boss. As soon as he and his right hand men were done, the younger or weaker Cucco emerged from hiding to peck up the remains. Following another toss of feed, I sealed the bag, put it back, and then lifted the bucket of eggs. Everything here was done and now it was time to return with the fruits of our labours for a well-deserved breakfast. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah… Come on, let's get inside so Dad can fry up some omelets." Along the way toward the farmhouse, my stomach gurgled to remind me that I was still hungry; the bite of apple from earlier not being nearly enough to sustain a growing boy such as myself. Malon heard it too. Both of us were a bit hungry this morning from the looks of it and it made us laugh. "Race you to the farmhouse!" She shouted in advance to running. To me, it seemed silly since I'd probably end up breaking some of the eggs if I ran. Jostling around the basket too much isn't a good idea. "Hey! Wait, I can't run with eggs!" She only laughed harder while still running. At that point, I decided to go with the flow and chased after her while still keeping the basket of eggs steady. "That's the real challenge!"

I couldn't manage to do much other than to keep focus to make sure no eggs fall from the basket, though, I did have another moment, another lapse of reasoning while in pursuit of the fiery red-haired girl. My eyes remained utterly fixated on her, far more so than the basket. The way my retinas tracked her was almost as if she was one giant magnet. All of the events of getting attacked by a nasty Cucco were erased, only to be filled in my memories with the remembrance of her hair. "Come on, slowpoke!" She chirped gleefully "The last one there's a rotten egg!"

Upon hearing the word egg, my attention immediately shifted down to the basket. They were all intact, without any cracks from the look of them. Unfortunately, looking back, it seems that I'd dropped about two on my journey; which, now, were splattered onto the ground, smashed to pieces from the impact of the fall. 'Dammit!' My inner-self said. This time, I held my hand over the basket of eggs, keeping them safe and from any possibility of slipping out. The entire way up to the house, I was a lot more worried about them noticing those eggs than losing a race to Malon. "_Someone's a rotten egg!_" Malon sang in a beautiful voice, despite it being a severe taunt directed straight at me. "If it wasn't for these eggs, I'd totally win!" I shouted back playfully. Though serious, she could still run a lot faster than I thought she could. However, I knew better to think in a sexist manner; for Impa would literally tear my ear off, no matter where she is in the world, she'll appear next to me just to do that. If there's any woman on the planet who was a thousand times better than a man soldier, it was her.

"Na-NaNa-BooBoo! You lose!" Malon said cockily while opening the door to the farmhouse. Following the second it took for me to catch up, I heard Talon's stern voice pipe up from within. "Nah-Ah! No runnin'!" Both of us came to a halt, but, wound up laughing at each other as we took a brief rest period to catch our breaths. "Sorry…" Malon and I spoke in unison prior to my announcement. "I got all of the eggs from the Cucco coop, Mr. Talon." Holding them up, he took them, and then gave me a couple of pats on my head, which nearly knocked my hat off. "Good work… Did yah remember to leave that fake egg in there this time?"

Thinking back to how angry that Cucco was whenever I took all her eggs, the only thing that I could seem to do was stutter. If I told him that I'd forgotten, twice, then he'd probably laugh before lecturing me. Just prior to the second I opened my mouth, Malon jumped in the conversation to save the day. "Of course he did, Daddy! He's not going to make the same mistake twice." Talon grinned and then took the basket of eggs over to the kitchen. "Good job. If that's the case, then yah can help me cook… One of these days, yer' be doin' it instead of me… Harr-Harr!" Inside, I felt guilty for getting to do something when I technically didn't deserve it. On the other hand, I'll make well sure that I never ever forget about the fake eggs in the Cucco Coop again. There won't be a third time.

The farmhouse kitchen was rather unique. Since they'd set it up for long-term use, it was fairly sophisticated and of decent quality. The layout was simple, with counters wrapping around the walls of the room before halting by the diagonal fireplace in the right hand corner. First, was the water keg, which was on the left side. Then, next to that, was the rinse basin. In the middle of the counters was a series of jars as well as a spice rack which contained many seasonings that I had never even heard of. 'That's not a surprise though as the Kokiri enjoyed the taste of things being 'all natural'.' However, the fireplace was the kitchen's true flaming glory. As mentioned, it's diagonal, allowing us easier access than if it wasn't. Most of it was stone, except for a cast iron grate, cauldron, and hooks. It used wood, so, it always left a pleasantly smoked taste to anything cooked using it.

"Alright… Pay attention, 'cause I'm only gonna go over this once." Talon said as he grabbed a frying pan from off of the counter. After placing it directly in the center of the iron grate, he then proceeded to make use of some flint and steel. It took him several strikes before a spark jumped onto a piece of dried hay, which was being used as tender; soon igniting around three pieces of wood. "Look 'ere." He said, prior to pulling a small lever from the side of the fireplace. Preceding a clank sound, I saw a small and round hole reveal itself from underneath the logs. The logs had been positioned in a way where they didn't risk falling in the hole. Only the dehydrated hay fell in. Momentarily, using judgment, I figured that it was some form of trash chute. Before I could confirm such speculations, however, I witnessed its true purpose as a glow illuminated from beneath. "Guess what it is?"

Malon rolled her eyes as Talon looked back at me questioningly. "_Daddy_… Must you literally brag about our kitchen to everyone that enters the ranch? I know it's the most important and expensive part of the farmhouse, bu-…" Talon interrupted by saying. "Darlin', I'm just tryin' to show him how things work around 'ere." Regardless, I knew what it was. I'd seen the design in the Gerudo's Fortress. "It's a cinder pit." Both of them looked at me until Talon replied "That's right, but, did yah know that it's Des-…" Along with a smirk, to surprise him, I chose to cut him off this time with my own response. "Desert Fire-Slag? It's customary for Gerudo to own at least a bag of it. They really love the flavor it gives food, and, if I may say, I do too."

Talon merely stood in shock, with his mouth ajar, before coming too with a hearty laugh. Malon still seemed to be stunned that I knew the answer. Meanwhile, as Talon wrapped his arm around me, the logs blazed on, gradually providing enough warmth in tandem with the desert fire-slag pit to heat up the frying pan. "Well… I'll be! Looks like someone's been studyin' the Gerudo lately." I wasn't entirely sure as to of what to do or say. The only thing that made any sense was telling the truth. "Uhh… No, not really." The frying pan crept closer to being ready as it began to faintly glow red in the center. Off to the side, Malon had started moving again. She seemed to be doing some prep work in getting some plates together. "Ooh? Then, yah must've met up with some foxy woman in Castle Town… Gerudo love findin' handsome men to show a good time, and yer turnin' into quite the strappin' young lad! Bwar-Harr-Harr!"

Thinking back to how Nabooru, the second-in-command of their tribe, wanted to 'reward' me for finding the Silver Gauntlets, it wasn't a surprise. Despite that, it wasn't any less embarrassing to consciously concern myself with. Malon didn't like the idea either as she gave me a glance that told me everything I needed to know about how she felt. Luckily, in this case, both of Talon's options are wrong. If only the deep blush on my face would go away, I'd probably be much better at explaining. "IT… It's not like that! I've visited the Gerudo's Fortress is all, so, I saw their culture."

Both of them stopped what they were doing and proceeded to stare at me for a moment, different from last time; as if, they were more than just surprised. Before I could get out another word, however, Talon broke out into laughter while Malon merely looked away. "Harr-Harr-Harr! Oh, boy… Yah got to quit playin' make believe. Yer' gettin' to be too old for fantasy and such… Ha!... *Ahem*… but, seriously, son. Yah should stay in reality, where Malon is." Malon growled in self-conscious frustration as she picked up an egg from the basket. "Daddy! You better stop teasing us before I throw this at you!" Malon was bravely brash toward her father at times, especially when it involved two things; work and boys. Talon didn't seem to mind though. He'd just laugh and keep teasing her or us. "What!? I'm just sayin' darlin'! Haha!"

After Malon held up the egg, Talon finally regained his focus on making our breakfast. One thing that I could say, for a guy who can put away a serious amount of food during every meal of the day, he sure could get distracted easily. "Okay! Okay! Don't make no mess!" Following a bit more laughter, he pulled a wooden bowl from beneath a cabinet to the side and began cracking several, adding up to seven, Cucco eggs into it. "Now… All yah got to do, is put enough eggs in to make yah a decent sized omelet. We'll use seven since there's four of us eatin'." The raw eggs were fairly sickly looking in comparison to the final product. But, thinking about the fluffy eggy goodness of a mouthful of cooked omelette was enough to make me forget about its slimy original appearance. "'Ere, Link… Stir these up, whisk it as good as yah can."

Seeing that he wanted me to do it was kind of a surprise. I didn't expect him to want me to assist in cooking. Nevertheless, I didn't complain. Instead, I took the bowl from him and used a wooden spoon to stir it slowly, as if it were some pot of boiling potion. I might not have known what a whisk was, but, I'd figure it out one way or another. "Like this?" The eggs shifted around the spoon without doing much other than mixing into each other's uncooked egg white. "No-No…" Talon responded. "Much faster... Yah just have to make sure not to slop any out on the floor." The faster I went, the more the eggs seemed to mix together until the yolks began breaking, allowing all of it to slowly take on a solid yellow colour. My wrist tired sooner than predicted and Talon simply stared for a while before taking the bowl back and then resuming where I left off, beating it for another minute.

"Not bad… Just remember, go in a leanin' upright circle, not a flat circle." The technique was slightly different, so, I wasn't sure if it really mattered or not. Taking into account that I knew little to nothing about cooking food found outside the Forbidden Forest, I decided that the best option was to listen to him. He'd been cooking much longer than I. If I wanted to be on a normal Hylian diet, without Saria bringing me food, I'd have to learn the arts of culinary exploration. "Yes sir." I said, watching as he stopped stirring to walk over, grab, and then sprinkle some salt as well as a bit of ground black pepper into the raw eggs. "Then, once it's mostly mixed, yah add in a tad of flavorin' to suit the taste." He suddenly groaned as his fingers scrapped at the salt in the salt cellar. "Ughh… Darn friggin' salt gettin' all clumped up. Someone should really make somethin' that's like a… a de-cakin' substance that keeps it from stickin' together."

All of it churned together was soon poured into the glowing hot cast-iron frying pan, which had reached a scorching temperature. The sizzling of it made my stomach want to digest itself in hunger. "Be sure to pour it in the middle. Yah want it to spread out fairly evenly." In this case, however, with there being so many eggs to make a decent sized omelette for the four of us, the soon to be cooked mixture formed a perfect circle from the shape of the frying pan. The next few minutes were pretty quiet except for the hissing of the dying fire. Only when he used a cast iron spatula to flip the omelette onto its other side did he resume speaking. "Alright… We're almost done. Once the first side, the one on the pan, is done, yah have to flip it. Now is also a good time to put scrapins' of cheese on it." Malon, who had been standing idly, joined in without Talon even needing to do so. She knew where everything was, so, all she did was open a cabinet and removed a cut of yellow cheese. Inside, I saw that there was an entire truckle (wheel) of cheese. When she closed it though, I figured that we likely wouldn't need that much.

"Link…" Talon said while positioning a small pair of accordion bellows by the fire. "Do yah know how to use one of these?" This time, I realized that he had chosen his words a little more carefully. He wanted to see if I was aware of more than he initially assumed. He was testing me in an inquisitive way. For some odd reason, I almost wanted to toy with him. I could pretend I don't know; feign ignorance just for the hell of it. Thankfully, when my subconscious brought the matter to my attention that I was thinking strange with such an invading thought, I chose to be honest like the Hero of Time should. "Sure… But, I hope you haven't been stepping on those." I replied while picking up the pair of bellows. "These are actually hand bellows, not foot bellows."

Malon giggled prior to it becoming a full blown laugh. "I told you, Daddy! That's two things I'm right about; one, Link's a lot smarted than he looks…" It took me a second to get that leg-puller. "Hey!" I barked with a pout before she giggled again and resumed. "And, two, those are not foot bellows!" Talon was once again surprised, but, not shocked. He was glad I knew. Maybe, in a way, I impressed him a bit with my knowledge. If only he didn't believe that all of my adventuring was merely fantasy. "Hehe! Well, I'll be! Go on then, give the fire a bit of a boost." With his encouragement, I pulled the two grips on the bellows outward, expanding the accordion with air prior to pushing them back together inward, forcing a focused breeze into the fireplace. The gush of oxygen provided the ill fire with extra life; just enough to keep the frying pan at the same temperature throughout the process of cooking.

"Alright, Malon… Shave some cheese on there." Talon ordered as I watched the embers of Gerudo Desert Fire-Slag glowed brightly. I had never seen a cheese grater before, yet, I figured out how it worked by watching. Malon used a small device on the countertops to do it. The square box-like mechanism didn't take long for her to use either. She simply grinded it back and forth, shredding the piece of cheese down to about half of its original size. With that, sliding the bottom compartment out to retrieve the cheese shavings, she transferred and sprinkled them onto the omelette.

"Excellent." Talon spoke, prior to folding the omelette in half, giving it the signature look that everyone recognizes. Malon didn't seem to be quite done yet though as she put together plates for everyone. I'd seen it done before, so, I wasn't confused when she grabbed four pieces of bread. As tradition, when bread gets old enough to where it hardens, and it is still edible, they can be used as plates. "'Ere we go… Just gotta flip this one more time…" Talon used the spatula to flip the omelette over onto its opposite side. Following half a minute of pressing down on it, he removed the frying pan from the fireplace stove. "All done… Link, yah need to push that lever on the side of the fireplace to close the cinder pit. Could yah do that for me?"

I nodded in advance to pushing the lever up, causing the door to seal itself closed over the Desert Fire-Slag, thus, snuffing it out. Most of the wood that had been placed inside of the pit was already charred down to ashes. But, the good thing about Desert Fire-Slag is that it produces a much longer burn, constantly creating heat while being reusable if you extinguish it before it has been utterly incinerated. "Good job. Yer' gonna be a fine assistant cook until yah begin cookin' on yer' own." The compliment was taken honourably on my end as I was happy to see how Hylians cooked in more detail than I'd previously seen. Kokiri use much-much less tools and devices for their meals, and the few times I'd been in a Hylian kitchen, I was far too famished to take notice of how they prepared their, often times, complex cuisine. "I enjoyed learning…" I replied as Ingo made his way inside the farmhouse, sniffing the air in slight hunger. "It definitely beats hunting for my food like I used to do."

Malon rolled her eyes and then curled her lips in disgust, not liking the thought of me catching critters and roasting them over an open fire, like I'd grown ever-accustomed to during my period of being the Hero of Time. "Ughh… That's so nasty." I just laughed at her squeamish nature while Talon focused on serving up the omelette onto large pieces of stale bread. "Oh come on… It's no worse than cooking one of the cows for beef." Talon abruptly agreed with me, proving that he actually was listening to us. "Yer' right… Regardless, we don't commonly cook our cattle. There' mostly for dairy purposes."

Now that I had thought about it, I realized that he was right. Only very rarely does the public see Lon Lon Beef. In fact, it's so uncommon, that people often pay double the price, just in an attempt to make sure they get it instead of anyone else. Bearing that in mind, I was curious why there wasn't more. I guess that it's a hard thing to do when they're animal lovers like they are. "Have you ever thought about getting into the business of making beef from cattle? Surely you'd make a lot of rupees if you did." As Talon shook his head in response to my question, Ingo made himself useful by pouring us all a cup of fresh Lon Lon Milk. "I, myself, personally have considered it. However, Malon and her mother were always quite against it… Plus, now that we got things set up the way we do, I wouldn't have it any other way."

My theory on not being able to be butchers was confirmed. On the other hand, I guess that they had managed themselves well enough the way they are. "How about growing crops?" I asked, curious if they could handle cultivating a series of produce like the Kokiri do. 'I could help with that' I thought. With all of the food on the table, and our drinks ready, all of us sat down, except for Talon who continued doing work around the kitchen as he placed the frying pan over by the wash basin for later cleaning. Only whenever he joined us at the table did he nod in response to my question. "Yeah… I've thought about it a lot. There's just one problem, though… I don't know enough to maintain them like Naji-… Uhh… L-Look, I'm no green thumb, and, we aint' got the knowledge or a good enough water source to create a decent irrigation system." Malon, who had been eating, jerked her head up whenever she heard him nearly say her mother and his late wife's name. It seemed as though she was still a hard subject to discuss, even if it's merely in reference. The fact that Talon all of the sudden jumped to the conclusion meant that the conversation was now over. I could and will respect that as well.

For now, I'm fine with eating my breakfast in peace. A fresh glass of Lon-Lon Milk, a cheesy omelette, and a bread plate would be perfect to hit the spot on starting the day. As I began eating, I wondered still if they would let me go to Castle Town with them. If not, I could always potentially sneak off to go there myself. However, if I'm planning to stay here with them like some sort of fostering family, then I should probably go by their rules. To be honest, it's felt great to have a bit of structure again. Everyone in this family has my thanks. 'Plus…' I thought as I bit into the omelette AND the bread plate. 'They make some mighty delicious meals.'

.

[Time: 1:18 P.M. (Afternoon)]

[Location- Hyrule, Hyrule Field - Lon Lon Ranch]

.

The time had finally arrived where Talon and Malon were just shy of being ready to depart for Castle Town. Ingo had prepared their delivery wagon for transport as it awaited idly by the barn's double doors. He was staying behind to tend to the ranch in their absence. Thankfully, he'd given them Petey and Dixie to pull the wagon with. His decision on that was agreed upon by Malon, with their plan being to let Dixie, the older and wiser of the two, show Petey exactly how it's done. Talon simply had to finish loading all of the cargo into the back of the wagon for transport, and then they would be ready to leave. As for me, I was waiting silently.

Both Talon and Malon were aware that I would like to accompany them along the way. There wasn't any reason why I couldn't, at least, not that I could see. To please them, I had even done twice of the work around the ranch than I had done yesterday. Keeping that in mind, I didn't need to ask. My actions spoke for me. But, I will mention it if they start to leave without me. Amusingly, Epona mimicked me in the regards to that. With wide eyes and several neighs, she was determined to get my attention and keep it. She wanted to come with us, or more specifically, she wanted to go with me, wherever that be.

When I acknowledged her, she trotted over to me in high expectations. Only then did I break my silence to praise her just for being such a gorgeous filly. "There's my pretty girl… Are you looking to get out of the ranch today?" More neighs ensued from her in response as I gave her several strokes down her wind-blown mane. "Yeah? I bet you want to feel the freeness of the great wide open." She is always so happy to be with me. It warms my heart like butter on toast when she gets so affectionate. Nipping at my floppy green hat and brushing up against me while I kept grooming her, I must have gotten caught up in the moment as, the next thing I knew, Malon called me rather loudly.

"Link!" She shouted, making me turn my head to see both her and Talon sitting up on the wagon's steering seat. "Daddy's talking to you." Instantly, I apologized for not hearing him. To think I got so wrapped up in focusing on Epona that I missed what I was hoping and waiting for. "I'm sorry, Mr. Talon… Forgive me. Please say what you were saying again." His hearty smirk plastered its way across his face before he replied. "I was just sayin', yah could come with us if yah want. To be honest, I was gonna let yah stay here with Ingo to finish up some more chores… But… Well… Yah plum did them before I could say anythin' about it. Harr-Harr!"

A smile of my own stayed lifted on my lips as I laughed in return; rubbing the back of my neck in minor discomfort as well. "Thanks… I kind of wanted to go, so, I was hoping you would notice." We shared a bit more laughter prior to him resuming what he was saying from before. "I noticed… Yah did a good job, Link. The only thing is, yer' gonna 'ave to ride Epona, because the wagon seat's only big enough for two. I think Malon's gettin' a bit too big to sit in my lap too." Malon only rolled her eyes at the thought until I replied. "That's not a problem at all! Epona actually looks like she'd love to get out for some exploring." Upon hearing us, the equine figured out that something was happening and thus grew excited with perky ears and her tail held high. "Did you hear that, girl? Come on, let's get your saddle on you."

Ingo popped out of nowhere, and I almost ran into him. "Whoa now…" He said while putting a saddle on Epona for me. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was my saddle specifically designed for her. "Here you go. I've got it all ready for you." The fact that he had it already, before Talon even said anything to me, proved that they were likely planning to let me go from the beginning. If that's the case, I feel a bit ashamed of myself for thinking that I'd simply go on my own if they didn't invite me for a ride along. "Oh… Thanks, Ingo." He rolled his eyes prior to turning around and walking back inside of the barn. "Whatever… Have fun. Don't die."

The farmhand's sulky demeanour was as common as a breeze in the springtime. I'd gotten used to it. There wasn't much of any use in trying to cheer him up either. I found that the best thing to do is to go along with whatever he's saying, even if it seems a bit rude at times. "I'll have fun… I'll bring you back a present too." The smirk on the side of his face was the last thing I saw before he disappeared. At first, I wasn't sure if I should mount Epona right now. The gates might not be open yet. However, before I could even ask, Talon whipped the reins to get Petey and Dixie moving. "Yaa! Yaa! Mount up, Link! Yer' closin' the gate behin' us!"

I felt a bit of energy surge through me for a moment, just enough to get me excited. My feet couldn't handle the wait and soon took off toward Epona. Although I didn't have them, I'd grown so accustomed to having them on my body that my hands automatically checked for my sword and shield before I remembered that I didn't have them on me. Following that reality check, I managed to climb up on Epona without any problem at all. The filly neighed in response until I gently clicked the heel of my boots against her sides to get her moving. "Gallop!" She reared up, forcing me to hold on, in advance to taking off full speed. "Come on, girl, let's pass them! I know you're ten times faster than any other horse on the ranch, especially two that are pulling a wagon!" Regardless of whether or not she understood, she did as I told her and proved I was right by soon passing the delivery wagon with Talon and Malon riding in front.

In just a few short seconds, after going through down the small path of the plateau upon which the farm was built, we passed the gates, which were wide open. Using the reins attached to her bridle, I directed her to the side as quick as possible. The wagon came down the path within the next minute and I momentarily dismounted to close the gate behind them. It was more or less for keeping the ranch's livestock inside than for keeping anything or anyone out. Then again, it did provide a bit of an early detection as the rattling of the metal it was constructed of would alert Ingo of our return or an uninvited visitor.

"Alright!" With my energy level still at a peak, I ran back to Epona and literally jumped up onto her saddle. "Let's go!" She loved my excitement too, for she took off running full speed until we caught up with the wagon. Today was gorgeous as well. A blue sky took the place of the heavens. Dotted with a few measly sparse clouds and accompanied by a cool breeze, it had all the implications for being a terrific day for springtime. Plus, it felt good to be out in the sunshine again. 'The light always feels brighter the wider open the area you're in.' There wasn't any traffic on the road either. Usually, there are two carriages that go back and forth from Castle Town, to Kakariko Village, to Ordona and the South Warrens. For the most part, I figured it was probably just in-between the time at which they're in transport. Thankfully, there did appear to be a bit of activity further out by the entrance of the Gerudo Valley, so, I knew it wasn't completely desolate.

As soon as we caught up to the left side of the delivery wagon, Epona slowed down ever so slightly, aiming to stay alongside Dixie. Malon seemed as relaxed as ever, going so far as to casually read a book next Talon. He was focused on the road at least. "Thanks for inviting me along, Mr. Talon. I know I won't be of much use if we get ambushed by bandits, especially without my sword and shield. But, I wanted to go to Castle Town for a while." Malon briefly glanced up at me questioningly, likely wondering why I'd worry about bandits, before Talon replied. "It's no problem. I just don't want either of yah causin' no trouble for nobody while I'm makin' the delivery to the royal family… In fact, I'll give yah some rupees so ya'll can do somethin'."

Like even the Kokiri girls, as soon as they have the opportunity to get their hands on a few rupees, they tune out everything to pay attention. For Malon, she had already expressed her own feelings toward shopping, to which she is apparently a big fan of doing, as if it were some sort of strange hobby or even competition. I wouldn't say that boys aren't interesting in looking around for something to buy. Nonetheless, the thing that bores me to sleep is Saria and Malon's evident favourite; window shopping. "How much are we talking about, Daddy?" She asked with a sweet voice to butter Talon up. He only smirked in response. "The same amount yah usually get, sweetheart." She rolled her eyes and shook her head while pouting. "But… But, Daaaaddddy! I need sixty rupees to get that dress I really-really-really want! You know I'm not that into fashion, but, this is one I want! I must have it!"

He simply disregarded her pleading, passing it off like a father who's heard it all and isn't about to change his plans. "Sorry, hon'… Quit buyin' so many books and save up." The look on her face was priceless as she almost seemed like she was going to flip her lid for a minute until she released a loud sigh. "Ughh! Fine… Sheesh…" Talon snickered in amusement, which only ticked her off further, and then draped his right arm across her, using his left to hold both the pair of reins. "Cheer up… I'm just teachin' yah to learn how to save yer' money to get things yah want. Spendin' it all at once isn't a sound way to earn a livin'." She grumbled more as he pulled her closer to him, getting her to lean against him. "Alright… I understand."

For the next couple of proceeding minutes, we rode in silence, without any noise other than the clomping of horse hooves and the creaking of the wagon's wheels. I didn't particularly mind the quiet, yet, I would prefer to strike up a conversation. Like it or not, I kept to myself as, honestly, I couldn't think of a thing to say. My mind began to drift toward future planning; a technique I'd learned from being the Hero of Time. 'There's a certain someone in Castle Town that I have to pay a visit to; top priority… Other than that, Captain Orsen might help me out to an extent. Since he's a high ranking official in the Hyrulean Royal Guard, he could perhaps answer some questions I have in regards to Termina's possible existence.'

Pushing the honourable captain aside, my thoughts momentarily returned to the 'certain someone'. The Happy Mask Salesman, whose name is self-explanatory to his life and career, is almost considered an anomaly by me now. He was the lone white cloud of sanity amongst a back-sheeted thunderstorm of blackness there in that place, world, and/or time. The Happy Mask Salesman was the only person in Termina, besides myself, to be seemingly the same being as who resides here, in Hyrule. He went by the same name and did the same thing as he does, unlike everybody else in that land. In fact, he was the only person there who knew of and spoke of Hyrule, not passing it off as gibberish like Anju and Kafei or Romani and Cremia. 'If he makes any reference to Termina, I'm going to freak out… All of this time, I'm being told that Termina doesn't exist, yet, I was there and it felt so real.' I can't help other than to doubt myself as well as anyone else who tries to dismiss my adventures as fantasy. I was forced to remember the time of seven years in the future, for, I couldn't possibly allow myself to forget; never. So, in a way, I didn't want to let Termina suffer the same fate of obliviousness.

If, assuming he tells me the exact same thing as everyone else, that Termina doesn't exist or he's never heard of such a place, then I'll have no choice other than to accept it as reality. I wouldn't necessarily forget Termina, but, I would have to come to the conclusion that it wasn't a physical place. The only problem is with how vivid everything was. If it isn't a location, then, it could only be in my mind, where I dreamt or imagined it. Objecting to everything is the fact that, one, I don't have such a wild and explorative imagination, and two, other than the premonitions crammed into my mind by the Golden Goddesses, I'd never had a dream so realistic and memorable. 'Wait… Could it be that it was some sort of premonition as well? Or, something along the lines of what Ingo experienced with recalling something that hasn't happened yet?'

Now I was starting to get lost in my thoughts again, just like every other time I attempted to think about this subject. Everything was so beyond my semi-childish comprehension that it felt futile at times to contemplate. The blood vessels in my head seemed to throb in frustration, bringing back the common sensation of a well-hated migraine. "Ughh… Why must I be so torn?" I grumbled to myself, barely loud enough for just Epona to hear, who swiveled her ears back for a moment as if she was listening. She seemed to be having a blast. At least she wasn't worried about anything. The funny thing is, sometimes I feel like I could learn a lesson or two from her. I should relax for now and deal with my problems when the time comes. I'm not a hero anymore; I'm not the Hero of Time. Despite having once been, there's no more need for me to prepare ahead of time as if some impending doom was still lingering above head.

"Almost there!" Talon suddenly shouted, whipping the reins to get Petey and Dixie moving a little faster. "First Thin' first, we gotta' deliver the milk, cheese, and butter to the stores in the Market Place." As we approached the outer walls of Castle Town, several guards on patrol around the top of the towering fortification took note of the wagon and appeared to holler out to one another, letting everyone know of our presence. The drawbridge was already down, extending over the moat, which was in all actuality Zora River. Whatever they were saying, it was probably in excitement over the thought of another batch of Lon Lon goods. The closer we got, I did happen to overhear one of them yelling, but, it was only to the people in the streets below in the Market Place.

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY! DELIVERY WAGON COMING THROUGH!" Whichever guard shouted that certainly had a good booming voice to him, as everyone heard him and, from ahead, moved out of the way. For some reason, I found it slightly humorous to watch as we hadn't even gone over the drawbridge yet. Only whenever we reached it did I realize fully as to of why. Epona was forced to slow down and hang back as only the delivery wagon could fit through, not both. The wagon itself clattered and jolted upward as it rolled over the drawbridge. Thankfully, however, it was no matter as Talon had secured everything with a rope. When the delivery wagon passed, I was free to get Epona across the drawbridge and inside the city walls. I wasn't going to go as far as Talon and Malon though, as I was just about to turn left into the stables, ran by a Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy, who would take care of Epona until I returned to get her. Just before I was about to turn, Talon shouted from ahead "It's okay, Link! Bring 'er up here!"

Following a moment to realize that I didn't have any rupees on me to pay for Epona's caretaking, I shrugged, and then motioned for the equine to keep going. We passed by another guard as well as the guardhouse before going into the center plaza of Castle Town, known informally as the Market Place due to it being the main location of all the stores and stalls in the city. The area was populated as usual, with people going about their normal day-to-day urban lives. Most citizens continued to move out of the way as we circled around the plaza fountain, soon stopping near the entrance of the Castle's Courtyard. I hadn't been with them during a delivery before, so, I was surprised whenever a couple of people ran up to the wagon as if they were bouncing in excitement. "Mr. Talon! Mr. Talon!" One middle-aged Hylian garbed in a thin white shirt and green britches announced as the heavyset ranch owner jumped down from the wagon, landing with a grunt. "I'm so glad you're here! I'm in desperate need for more of your ranch's milk!"

Talon, for whatever reason, laughed heartily while walking around to the back of the wagon. "Mr. Wyat… Didn't I sell yah six pails last week? Now, I know yah love our dairy, but, yah can't possibly be drinkin' almost a whole container a day." The man shook his head rapidly before taking off his hat and holding it to his chest, as if he was pleading. "I know! I know! But, my darn kids left open the ice closet and it all spoiled! Ooh! I was foaming at the mouth in rage, Mr. Talon! Yes I was!" Talon laughed it up for a moment prior to giving the man a couple of pats on the shoulder. "It's alright… Kids are kids; just be makin' sure they learn from their mistakes." The man, known as Mr. Wyat, shook his fist furiously while nodding his head in agreement. "Ooh, I did! I laid down some rules and punishments! Their hands were raw after all the sweeping they did, yes they were! Mhmm!"

Malon and I soon began preparing the products in the back of the Delivery Wagon for transport to their owner's locations. "Don't worry there then, Mr. Wyat… I've got plenty to sell and I'll even give yah a discount. Anyway, how's the rest of yer' family?" Following the next couple of minutes, as Talon and the 'Mr. Wyat' continued their small talk, a couple of customers approached us. Malon would simply smile and ask what they wanted prior to giving them their item as requested after checking a small book from within the wagon. Many of the patrons would often remark 'the usual', so, I naturally assumed they were regulars. The price seemed set in stone to her. Any attempts to negotiate led to her pointing over at Talon. 'Hmm, I guess she doesn't want to get in trouble for selling something too cheap or too high. Set price is what you get with her, take it or leave it.'

The farm girl eventually giggled, holding out her hands for me to see the collection of rupees she'd accumulated. "Don't you wish we could just go spend all of these?" I smiled in response while subconsciously counting out what she'd already earned to a hundred and six rupees. "What's stopping us?" I teased, making us both laugh. For some reason, I was surprised to see her taking charge like this; not that I wasn't aware of her capabilities. She was more mature than most girls her age. In an odd sort of way, I found that I liked that in a person. "Well… There's the fact that Daddy would rip his own mustache off in anger, and the cost of living expenses." She replied, as I nodded and shrugged to her.

Thankfully, Talon finished his chit-chat and came over to us. "Good girl." He praised after she handed him the rupees. "I knew I could count on yah." Her smile gleamed wide in the sunshine until he resumed. "Now, let's go ahead and get Mr. Wyat here six pails of our deliciously famous Lon Lon Milk. Once that's taken care of, we'll start delivering to the shops and stalls." Since I was stronger than Malon, I offered to unload the pails. Getting in the back of the wagon, we formed a sort of conveyor. I'd hand Malon a pail and she would hand it to Talon, who in return, gave it to the awaiting Mr. Wyat. "'Ere yah go… That'll be a hundred and twenty rupees, but, I'll go ninety to help yah out a bit."

Mr. Wyat showed a smile while thanking Talon graciously for the discount. "Thank you so much, Mr. Talon! Bless you, bless you!" After the transaction, consisting of a single purple rupee and two red rupees, the man snapped his fingers to quickly summon two children, boys near or around my age, which hurried over to him. They were dressed in slightly different clothing, unlike their father; being less taverner and more middle-class, complete with tight leggings and velvet tunics, as well as floppy hats covering their embarrassed faces. They didn't seem to be interested in sticking around as they immediately lifted two pails of milk, one in each hand, and then left the plaza toward the Back Alleys and the Residential Area. "I promise I won't let those two little gremlins run amuck again. Thank you once more, Mr. Talon." Following a handshake, the gentleman left toward the same area as his children, carrying the last two pails of milk with him.

"Excellent work... I think I'm actually glad to have yah 'ere, along with us, Link." The praise wasn't quite deserved yet. However, I planned on doing as much as I could for them. There's no way I'd do everything, as that would only make them lazy. But, I want to continue gathering my strength back up as well as keep it in general. It's just a good idea in my opinion. Even if there is or isn't a reason for me to use my sword again, I still have to stay ready. For today, carrying these pails of milk and crates full of products would be a challenge for my back and legs, one that I'm fairly keen on accepting. "It's no problem, Mr. Talon. I'm ready to work." Talon merely grinned, sniffled, and then pointed to the book which Malon had been looking in constantly during the dealings. "Let's do it then! I wanna get this done so I can go home and take me a nap! Bwar-Harr-Harr!" Malon tossed him the book, which he caught, and then he slowly began reading listed good from within the binds. It's clear now that the book was a catalogue, and, I'm overly ready to hear everything he reads out of it until the job is done.

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello to everyone. I'm getting wonderful feedback on this story. Thank you so kindly for supporting me, I plan to keep it up. This is my last FanFiction before I move on to my own work, so, I'm going to go out with a bang! The story line for this has been in my head for a long time, but, it took many years to gather enough information I needed, as well as skill, in order to get to writing. I've created a full blown website, which is nearly finished, for this fan fiction and have gone so far as to include concept art and character profiles. For those of you that are wondering, this is going to be MASSIVE. Currently, judging my my output, I won't be done writing the story itself until sometime in 2017. However, progress may pick up at any particular time. This may mean a few months sooner, to a whole year. Regardless, I do hope you stick with me until the end. Believe me, everything here is only the beginning, it's going to get much-much-much more exciting. Contact me with any questions, notes, or problems you have. I'll be happy to reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

[Link's P.O.V.]

[Time: 2:49 P.M. (Afternoon)]

[Location- Hyrule, City of Hyrule - Castle Town Plaza]

.

"Twen'y pails of Lon Lon Milk…" Talon tallied up, figuring out the total price for the General Store owner. "Four hundred rupees." Such a high number shocked my eyes wide open. Hearing it made me think it was some sort of sham, especially considering it is just regular milk. On the other hand, I guess that they need that much to sell to the citizens here. The owner will probably get six hundred rupees total with the price he'll sell it at. It didn't stop there, though, as Talon kept going with other items. "Thirty seven and a half pounds of buttah, that's one hundred and fifty sticks, which'll add up to three hundred rupees… Yadda-Yadda… Fifteen dozen Cucco eggs along with thirty Cucco, headless, plucked, washed and ready for prep; eight bags of feathers and a bucket of 'Schmaltz' Cucco lard from thus said Cucco; three wheels each of Labrynna (Brie), Mozzarella, Holodrum (Gouda), and Ordona (Camembert) cheese; six leafs of gelatin, two buckets of yogurt ready for any garnished flavours, and a special made blueberry cheese cake for Mr. Evrardan and Mrs. Havisa's lovely fiftieth anniversary."

Mr. Evrardan, the shopkeeper, smiled wide from the thought of receiving such a delicacy. Fine desserts were mostly seen served to royalty. Talon is basically guaranteeing a happy anniversary to them. If only the price wasn't so steep for everything. "All together and added up, that'll be two thousand five hundred and twenty rupees. Minus the seven percent discount for being a year-long regular, yer' have to pay two thousand three hundred and forty four." In my own imagination, I felt as if I could go and find a giant hole, dump all those rupees inside it, then take a nice long currency bath. "Very well then… Right this way, if you will… I must thank you again, Mr. Talon. I assure you that my misses will show much gratitude for your fine sweet course." The shopkeeper said while motioning for us to follow him into the backroom where, once we arrived, I noticed was basically his stock room with a tiny lounge area in the corner, overlooking a safe melded to the wall.

Talon chuckled heartily as the man swiftly began unlocking the safe. "Yer' welcome! It ain't every day that yah have a fiftieth anniversary, yah know?" Mr. Evrardan agreed with him happily while removing a large wallet. The wallet itself was adorned with elegant engravings, so, I knew that it was a fairly upper-class pouch; this notion was soon confirmed, however, as he pulled out all the rupees requested. Ten orange rupees, an overly large yellowish rupee, and three purple rupees were removed a few at a time. "Hmm…" Talon said aloud in contemplation, taking them afterward and adding up the amount given. "Looks like I owe yah." For some odd reason, I never thought Talon would be the mathematical sort. I didn't think he was dumb or anything. My mind simply never perceived him as being someone fluent in such a field. "Here's a blue and a green." He said as they exchanged more rupees.

Once the transaction was done, the shopkeeper closed the door to his safe and made well sure to lock it. We were just about to turn around to leave before he stopped us with the intent of more, hopefully brief, conversation. "So, who's this young fellow? Nephew or something?" Talon shook his head as well as placed a hand on my shoulder. "Nope, thankfully… Harr-Harr… This youngster is our new farmhand! His name's Link." Mr. Evrardan eyed me from my head to my toes prior to asking. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before? You look a bit familiar." Thinking back, I might have stopped in here once or twice before, back whenever I was merely exploring Castle Town for the first time. Navi told me what a general store was; therefore, I just had to discover all of the items the forest didn't have, which was a massive amount. Now that I noticed them staring at me, I figured I'd go ahead and answer. "Yes sir, I believe I purchased a coil of rope as well as a lantern from you quite a while ago."

The man glanced up, as if trying to look at his mind in order to remember, and then lifted his hand with his index finger extended. "Ah! I do recall that now… Didn't you have a fairy with you? I do quite like fairies, they're gorgeous little sprites and they're always so fantastically majestic over how motherly they are to the forests." It became clear as day that he was subtly hinting to the fact that he wanted to see my fairy. Unfortunately, my fairy abandoned me, left me like I became some obsolete piece of farming equipment. Consequently, there would be no show-and-tell for him today, just a friendly, now feigned, smile until I turned around and left the room without Talon or Malon. On normal occasions, I would never act so cold or rude. But, in this case, it was better than breaking down into tears or getting furious over it. My business was done and I was tired of chit-chatting anyway.

'It still hurts…' I thought, referring to the pain in which I felt whenever my mind drifted over toward the subject of Navi. 'It still hurts so much.' My tears had long since dried up for her, but, now there was a constant stinging sensation in the corners of my eyes. 'I have to keep it under control though… I can't let myself get upset over her.'

Before long, my thoughts were interrupted as I noticed a hooded figure dressed in rags standing next to the delivery wagon. At first, I was under the assumption he or she was merely waiting for Talon to get back. Within the next couple of seconds, nonetheless, it hit me that he was doing much more than waiting. The door to the back of the delivery wagon had been closed, as well as locked, whenever we all went inside the general store. This person appeared to be jiggling the lock, forcibly inserting what looked like two metal pins inside of the chamber. 'Seriously? Is this person trying to steal from us?' My head shook slowly from the discontent I was feeling toward this man or woman, and how pathetic they must be; all the way up until I heard the lock click. "STOP! THIEF!" I shouted loudly, alerting several nearby guards.

The guards themselves should have been on lookout the whole time. Other than that, part of me felt obligated to deal with this situation on my own, which would likely be the reason as to of why my feet were already on the move toward the thief's location. In a heartbeat, the crook attempted to take off, now realizing that he or she had been caught and that their cover was blown. Despite them being fully grown, my skills of hand-to-hand combat left me with the knowledge needed to successfully tackle the thief, forcing them to the ground with their face pressed to the plaza's stone path. "You're not going anywhere!" Instantly, he or she began resisting, desperately trying to escape from my grasp.

"Let me go! Please!" The person said in a feminine voice, providing me with evidence that it was a woman. She continued to struggle, nearly lifting me, in advance to having me press down on her head harder, just enough to make her stop fighting back without actually hurting her. "Be quiet! GUARDS! GUARDS! COME QUICK!" Talon along with Malon quickly emerged from the general store as city guards moved in on our position with intent to apprehend the thief. "Please!" The woman pleaded with a crackling voice, on the verge of breaking down into sobs, if only her constant coughing wasn't getting in the way of her emotional discharge. In a hasty decision, I yanked the hood down to reveal a very thin and frail Hylian woman, with brunette hair. Her clothing was that of a beggar, so, I had a decent feeling that she was just that.

Tears of a burglar aren't usually something to bring about remorse in the victims heart. On the other hand, feeling the salty drops soak into my wrist made my mind contemplate as swiftly as possible on the subject of right and wrong. She had to of known that there wasn't any money in the back of the wagon if she was watching us. From the looks of it, I'd say she was stealing food to eat. "P-Please… *Coughs*… I won't do it again! I'm sorry! I… *Harsh Cough*… I'm so sorry! I'm just a lowly peasant! Please! I don't… *Cough*… I don't want to go to the dungeon!" Three guards approached from ahead of us, running to us. In that moment, I made my decision. Leaning down further, I whispered calmly to where nobody other than her could hear. "If you ever try to steal again, you'll suffer the punishment… Now… Run."

The very second I let go of her, she turned around with teary eyes and a fierce look, choosing foolishly to try and strike me with a swing of her fist. Anger coursed through me as I felt betrayed. I was letting her go and this is how she repays me. Regardless, the attempted punch was easily blocked. On the down side, she threw me off her back and then darted up, just extraordinarily narrowly avoiding capture from the guards as I landed onto my side with a long skid. I'll admit that she was athletic; being slim as she was, she slipped through the gap between two of the sentries prior to ducking into an alleyway, disappearing beyond sight.

"GET BACK HERE!" One of the guards yelled then whistled loudly following pursuit. I, myself, merely stood up and then brushed myself off. Talon and Malon ran to my side as fast as they could in order to make sure I was alright. "Link! Are you alright!? Are you injured!?" Malon swiftly asked while cautiously examining me. I waved off their concerns as I only had a scrape on my right arm; a booboo by all means. "I'm fine, I'm fine… I'm lucky I came out here when I did though, or we might be missing supplies." The guards were all on look-out now after the slipup. As for me, it was kind of strange to feel a sudden surge of adrenaline following a period of where nothing really happened requiring such concentration. My heart was still pumping fast from the scuffle, and while it may have not been anything at all in comparison to the blood-filled battles I'd participated in during the past, it was enough to make my body subconsciously rev up.

"I never took yah as the sort to be so powerful, Link. Well done." Talon praised, making me raise my left eyebrow and look at him with a facial expression clearly indicating that I can't help other than to feel slightly shocked and annoyed by his lapse of judgment. 'For the love of…' I really don't know how much I'd have to do to prove myself to him. Even though I shouldn't care, since I know what is true and what is not true, there's always a nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me that people are idiots sometimes. 'Do I have to literally fight a dragon right in front of him to get him to believe me?' Despite my frustration, he did have a smile and was quite glad that I managed to stop a thief. "Thanks."

As I allowed my body to come down from its stupefied excitement, Talon inspected the Delivery Wagon to make sure that everything was still there. Just as I had suspected, I'd successfully caught the thief in the act before she could take a single thing. In fact, we'd gained a little something instead of losing something; we gained the thief's ego when she dropped it. Soon after everything was accounted for, it appeared that the only thing left to do today was to bring the last shipment to The Castle for the Royal Family. "Yep! It's all here! Good work, Link, really good work... I'm going to take the last of what's in our inventory to The Castle. You two are free to look around, but, stay inside the city and here in the Plaza; I'll be back as soon as I'm done."

Malon suddenly cleared her throat in a way that meant she wanted something. Glancing over at her, she had her hand out, extended toward Talon, repeatedly retracting her fingers. "Daddy… *Ahem*… Moolah, please." Talon chuckled prior to tossing us both a small wallet. For some odd reason, I didn't expect to get any money. Then again, I guess that I did do quite some bit of work. 'I deserve a little 'moolah', as Malon called it, as well.' Opening the wallet, I found it to contain eight blue rupees and a purple. The blue are worth five and the purple worth fifty. "Whoa-…" Before I could say another word, Talon interjected with a reply. "Don't go thinkin' that yer' gonna spend all that freely. The purple is for yer' visit to the doc'."

"D-Doc?" My surprise over the amount faded quickly as I grew a bit wary about why he wanted me to visit the doctor. I didn't have a phobia when it came to seeing one of the practitioners. There was, however, always the creepiness to them that was a tad unnerving, plus, my own experience with having one attempt to 're-locate' my sprained foot. "Yep… The sanatorium is just over there." He replied to me, pointing across the plaza to a building behind the Potion Shop and Bazaar, closer to the Temple of Time than most of the surrounding structures. "All I want em' to do is give yah a health check. So, don't be worryin' too much." If that's what he wanted me to do, then I guessed that I'd just have to suck it up and get a move on. "There's two extra blue rupees in there too. Those are the ones that yah had on yah whenever we got yah to the ranch."

Malon, in response to hearing how much I had, gave her dad a small as well as gentle slap on his hairy forearm. "Dad! How can you give him so much!? Come on, I just need a little more to get that dress!" A smirk came to his face as she continued to pout. "No, baby doll… I didn't give em' anythin' more than what yah got. E's gonna go to the doc', so that'll be all of the purple there." After rolling her eyes, she huffed, and then began walking off toward a stall next to the Bazaar. 'She must really want that dress.' Regardless, now I had bigger things to deal with, such as the doc. Talon re-locked the Delivery Wagon prior to climbing up into the driver's seat. "I want the both of yah to remember what I said. Malon always stays here in the plaza, so, I expect yah to do the same, Link. It's the safest area on account of the guard presence… Hmm… Nah, never mind. Just stay out of trouble and let me know what the doc said."

"I understand… See you whenever you get back from the castle. Tell the King or Zelda that Link said hello." He chuckled as he whipped the reins to get Dixie and Petey on the move once more. "There's no way I'mma get to see one of them!" A small smile came to my face as I gave to two-fingered salute to see him off. Within the next couple of seconds, the clomping of horse hooves faded the further toward Hyrule Castle he went, until the sound was gone completely. Malon was still over at the stalls outside the Bazaar, and something told me she'd likely go inside the Bazaar as well whenever she was done. Taking the liberty and time to myself, I figured this would likely be the best opportunity to do the things I wanted to do. First thing's first, the doctor visit should be dealt with just in case Talon returns ahead of planned time.

'As soon as I'm done with Dr. Creepy, I'll see if Captain Orsen is in the Training Grounds. My investigation into the Happy Mask Salesman could probably be last.' I kept my wallet string drawn tight as I clutched it close. There's no way that thief-lady would be out again after having just been caught red-handed, plus, she might have been apprehended by now. Either way, it was much better and wiser to be safe than sorry. There was, on the other hand, something else nagging me in the back of my mind. The closer to the Temple of Time I came, despite it being an attempt to get to the doctor, I felt like I was being drawn there instead. Any unforeseen force trying to lure me in would find its efforts fruitless though, as I didn't feel like making a trip to a house of worship. The Goddesses are the last things/people on my mind right now.

Leaving the center plaza area where the hustle bustle took place reduced most of the noise, making it slightly more peaceful. The only thing I didn't seem to notice until now was the constant tapping sound. It hit me then like a ton of bricks when I heard a neigh. My favourite equine didn't seem interested in going with Talon toward the Castle. She'd rather stay by my side, as always, like the little daddy's girl she'd turned into over me. "Epona! Oh, I'm sorry, I nearly forgot about you… Uggh, I've got to keep my head out of the clouds!" She responded to me forgetting her by taking my hat off the top of my head, merely holding it in her mouth to tease me. "Hey! You give that back!" I replied playfully, snatching the floppy green hat away from her to replace it. "You're going to have to do something while I'm in the doctors."

While brushing her long mane, I was getting ready to continue talking in advance to being interrupted by a male voice. "Hey, son… You can't have that horse around here. This is the inner-portion of the city; keep it to the plaza only." Turning to look, I saw a standard town guard garbed in his regular uniform, consisting of chain mail and a grey tabard (Short often sleeveless coats) bearing the Royal Crest. As usual for warmer weather, he sported a pair of greaves as well, but kept his lower thighs and knees exposed until the leather boots with shin guards came into play. "But, I'm part of the delivery crew from Lon Lon Ranch." I pleaded, not really wishing to go all the way back to the stables for boarding, which cost more money. He kept looking at me for a few moments before giving in. From earlier, he recognized me. "Oh yeah, that's right. You're the new farmhand… Do you have some sort of delivery for the doc? That's about the only thing back this way."

Based upon my own experience, knowing that this guard in particular had the vibes of a watcher, meaning that he'll watch me afterward until I'm out of sight, I chose to tell the truth. Nothing worse could come from it in comparison to lying. "Nope… You're right; I'm going to the sanitarium." The way his upper lip curled in disgust as I said the name of the building indicated that he didn't like the place; not very reassuring to me. Thankfully, however, he waved me off. That was a good thing since I didn't want to take Epona back whenever I'm so close already. "Alright then, go on." Immediately afterward, I resumed walking the last block toward the sanatorium, feeling his eyes on me the entire way, just as I had presumed would happen.

'You know… I could probably skip going to this place and just blow the money on something more worthwhile.' My inner thoughts repeatedly said. Deeper down, I subconsciously wondered if I had some sort of fear of places full of sick people or doctors. 'Noso-… Uhh… Nosocom-… Ahh, forget it. The Know-It-All Brothers called it something. But, I need to man up and get this over with. For the love of the Goddesses, I've been through much worse than any of this could possibly be!' Approaching from the front, the building wasn't overly creepy or discerning in any way from the others besides the sign and Healing Triforce image, which was the Triforce surrounded by a circle with a plus symbol in the center, to designate the area as a place of recuperation. With any hopes, the interior would reflect. Regardless of my expectations, I took a deep breathe prior to tethering Epona to the fence post, sort of out of the way of anyone who might come down here. "Okay, you stay right here, Epona… Understand?"

She neighed in response to my question as I used my fingers to gently brush her long mane. Her beautiful brown eyes closed to enjoy my touch until I went up to scratch her ears for her. To her, it always seemed to be a treat as she'd exhale long breaths while tilting her head against my hand. "Does that feel good?" I asked while continuing to make her happy for a minute longer. 'Perhaps later on today, after we return to the ranch, I should groom her with the brush and have Malon help me check her ears for mites.' Along with a smile, I kissed her long snout, and then walked up the small path toward the door of the sanitarium. "Be good."

The door was heavy, so, I had to put in a bit of muscle to pull it open. To my surprise, instead of some ungodly stench, the deep aroma of herbs drifted into my nostrils. The room I came into was a sort of waiting room with various chairs, yet, there was a counter top splitting the room in half, accessible only by a door to the side. Somebody was behind the counter, hidden slightly by the sides of the walls. Only when a head popped out from around the corner did I see that it was a woman. "Oh… It's a child. Come in young man." As I slowly walked closer, she revealed herself as a middle-aged woman dressed in a white robe embroidered with gold stitching as well as a white veil brandishing the Healing Triforce. "May the Goddesses watch over you and bless you with their righteously pure love… My name is Sister Marrie. How may I help you?"

"Uhh…" I remained hesitant at first as I felt uncomfortable here. "I think I just need an examination or something." She cocked her head to the side for a second before smiling to reassure me. "Examination? Wow, aren't you a smart boy… Why, of course we can give you an examination! I can do that for you… We won't even bother the doctor unless you need or personally want him." I wasn't entirely sure if she was the doctor or not, but, I guess that explains it now. Either way, as long as she was nice as well as gentle, I wouldn't mind having her do whatever it is that she's going to do. She walking over to the door to the side of the counters and then opened it for me. There were more candles, I noticed as I walked in. The room seemed filled with them and some of the bigger ones in the corner appeared to be burning something. 'Is she like the doctor's assistant or something?' I asked myself curiously while following her through the room and around a corner into a much larger area. Just before going out into the part of the area full of beds, curtains hanging up, and sick people lying down, we veered off to go into a small part of building with a single bed, some counters, and several miscellaneous things. Right in advance to walking through the doorway, I caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure far into the large chamber, working on something while someone struggled; again, not a very comforting scene.

"Now don't you worry one bit, young man." The holy sister said, possibly picking up on my nervousness. "People come in here with all sorts of things wrong with them. We never do anything that isn't necessary, so, try not to be afraid." She closed the door behind me, and then proceeded to pat the bed. "Come… Sit… Please, tell me what is ailing you and why you believe you need an evaluation. You do seem to be quite healthy from the looks of you. First though, may I please have your name?" Her friendly and warm smile put off any fears I had while I sat down on the bedside. "My name is Link, I'm ten years old, and, well… I… Uhh… *Sighs*… I'm the new farmhand for Lon Lon Ranch. I used to live with the Kokiri and even had a fairy, but, I'm fully Hylian. Last week, I was found unconscious in the Lost Woods and was apparently hallucinating. Other than that, the Kokiri gave me a tonic, which cured me from the curse, and I recovered… Long story short; Mr. Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, wants me to be seen to make sure I'm healthy."

She looked stunned by my sudden deluge of information, either not expecting me to say what I did or currently under the impression that I'm some crazy kid. For a while longer, she merely stared at me, my clothes, and my eyes. Eventually, she snapped out of whatever trance she was in with a slightly startling question. "W-Well… I don't normally ask this. But, are you playing a joke on me, little Mr. Link?" My eyes blinked a few times before it registered that she wasn't able to fully understand or didn't completely trust that I was telling the truth about living with the Kokiri and or going unconscious in the Lost Woods. "No ma'am… I swear on the Goddesses." That look of shock on her face was enough to tell me everything about how she felt. Then again, after she stared at my stone-cold serious face, she seemed to accept it on some level as I really hadn't given her any reason to distrust me. "That's quite a story…" She soon said, at least not saying dream or fantasy. "I can give you the examination, but, if there's anything Kokiri related you wish to discuss, I'm afraid you'll have to talk that over with the doctor."

Following a couple of steps closer, she reached toward the corner of the small room where a rope with bells attached to it hung from the ceiling. As she proceeded to make the bells chime, I saw that the room wasn't completely enclosed, with there being a tiny gap left between the top of the walls and the roof where fumes from the burning herbs could drift in. Once the sound of ringing bells ceased, she dipped her hands into the washbasin sitting on the counter-top, dried them, prayed for a minute, and then turned back to me to move onward with the examination. "I see her holiness, Din, has blessed you with looks. You're quite the handsome young man." She complemented while gently holding my chin, slowly turning my head side to side twice. Hearing a mature lady of the cloth such as herself say that to me was a tad embarrassing, enough to make my cheeks redden. "What? It's true… Those blue eyes are very amazing and your hair is like strands of gold." She might have only been complementing me and not flirting, yet, it was still making me uncomfortable. "You must have a girlfriend by now, am I right?"

Once she let go of my head, I lightly shook it to say no to her question. However, for some reason, now all that I could think about was Malon. The amount of times I'd heard Talon tease me about marrying the farm girl piled up with my own endless thoughts; it made it hard to not associate her with the word. "N-No… Could we… Umm… Could we just do the examination?" Finally she caught on to my discomfort and simply smiled before nodding in response. 'Geez… I'm not that much of a ladies man. Am I?'

What was considered an examination seemed to be incredibly brief and common sense procedures. I opened my mouth so she could see inside, and even said 'ahh'. She glanced in my ears before my reflexes were tested quickly as she tapped both my knees with a reflex hammer shaped like a rubber tomahawk. Even the scrape on my arm from the earlier scuffle with that thief. Following that, she checked my temperature by feeling my forehead, and then checked my pulse by holding both of my wrists. As soon as all of that was done and over with, she smiled, gave me a gentle pat on the head, and then said. "You seem perfectly fine. Healthy and fit, but, the doctor will be in to check himself in just a minute… I will now pray to the Goddesses for your well-being. Would you like to pray with me?"

Seeing as of how I was in a house of the Goddesses, I decided to accept her offer. After all, I am alive and that's something to be thankful about. Malon may have been the one to save my life, yet, if she didn't exist, I'd be part of the ground by now. "Okay." She grasped my hands delicately as I heard footsteps coming closer prior to a jingling noise. "Oh, great Goddesses. By your guiding light and protection of our people, grant us your blessings and mercy. Please, Din, give this young man strength to conquer his life… Please, Nayru, give this young man knowledge to find his way… And please, Farore, give this young man the courage he needs to overcome any obstacles. Together, may your sacred might keep him healthy and prosperous until he is ready to return to your gracious and glorious kingdom in the heavens above."

'I hope they hear our prayer.' My thoughts went on, unsure whether or not the Goddesses really care about me or not. Surprisingly, I actually felt a bit better. Not my body, but, my soul or spirit. Deep down, my heart could feel it; an invisible hug from above, just to comfort me and let me know that they were there. 'Either they do care about me or my subconscious is making things up to keep me from getting depressed.' Looking up at the kind lady of the cloth, I was just about to ask her whether or not it was normal to continually doubt your own purpose as well as the nature of our so called Goddesses, whenever the door opened. 'Oh man…' I thought as the doctor of this place revealed himself, prompting me to be sarcastic inside my mind. 'Just who I wanted to see.'

In advance to even stepping a foot inside the room, the shrouded man of medicine swung a golden chain censer around. The vessel spewed thick smoke scented of strange herbs. In that moment, I knew that he was attempting to purify the room from any evilness or toxicity. "Please inhale." Sister Marrie responded, visibly breathing in the fumes. When I did the same, my lungs instantly heaved with a deep need to cough, to which I couldn't help other than to comply as it overwhelmed me. She must have been well trained, for the moment I expelled a tiny amount of congestion, she caught it with a cloth by holding it up to my mouth. Once that was completed, the doctor proceeded to come in, exposing the suit he was in; an ankle length overcoat and a bird-like beak mask being the most obvious, along with gloves, boots, a brim hat, and an outer over-clothing garment. His overcoat had several things attached to it; a satchel, stranded cloves of garlic, and what appeared to be a tiny sheathed stick.

"Link, this is Dr. Euclid. He's going to give you a more thorough examination that I did." Honestly, looking at this guy, I'd prefer that the holy sister do this. Besides, I thought I was done. There's not really anything else that they need to check. "Hello." I tried greeting, only to receive a grumble as he continued to stare at me through his mask. The chain censer was placed on the countertop, next to Sister Marrie, as he approached. For the next couple of minutes, he basically repeated everything the holy sister did a few minutes ago. Only whenever he finished those did I realize that he wasn't stopping, moving on instead to do more in-depth and methodical scrutinies. Carefully, he felt the sides of my neck with both his hands, placed a wooden ear trumpet to my chest and told me to cough, then made me hold a thin glass tube under my tongue for a minute. He seemed focused and sure of himself. On the other hand, he definitely wasn't sociable at all; with everything he says being monotone and nearly emotionless.

"Are you Kokiri or Hylian?" He asked in a muffled low voice, receiving a response from the holy sister instead of me. "Patient claims to be Hylian, but, was raised by the Kokiri. He was found unconscious in the Lost Woods last week." The doctor cocked his head to the side, removed the glass tube from underneath my tongue, and then analyzed it. "Hmm… Lift your clothing so that I may see your chest." For a moment, I was unsure what to do despite hearing his instruction. I wasn't scared or embarrassed, just unsure of why I'd need to lift my shirt up. It wasn't until I looked over at Sister Marrie again to see her praying did I feel it was safe enough to do such a thing. First, I had to take off my belt, and then I was able to lift up my tunic so that I was left only in my undergarments and boots. I didn't particularly enjoy being half-naked, but, if it got this over with, I was willing.

"Oh my… What happened to your shoulder?" The holy sister spoke, surprised to see the long red Wolfos claw marks on my right shoulder. They'd been healing up, which was great. Then again, they still stung whenever my tunic rubbed against them or sweat seeped into them. "I was unconscious at the time, but, Malon, Mr. Talon's daughter, was the one who rescued me. She said that I was attacked by a Wolfos until the Kokiri saved us." Sister Marrie covered her mouth in horror from the thought. "A Wolfos! But, you're just a young boy!" As I shrugged, the doctor grabbed his chain censer, dangled it next to my shoulder, and let it spew the burning herb smoke onto my freshly-scarred shoulder. He seemed almost paranoid about anything related to germs or infections, going so far as to show it in his quick movements.

"I've been through much-much worse." The smoke didn't really sting; it felt warm and kind of good, like it was killing any germs around the area. Once that was done, he sat the censer back down on the counter prior to retrieving the tiny stick from within the belt on his overcoat. It didn't occur to me what it was that he was going to do with that stick until he held it off to the side and slung it, forcing it to somehow extend into an even bigger stick which he promptly began pressing against my shoulder instead of touching it with his hands. "Does this hurt?" He asked coldly. Thankfully it didn't, or I would've said something to him in a tone he likely wouldn't have appreciated. "No, sir."

After literally prodding the scratches, he leaned in closer to examine it, held the chain censer up to it one more time, and then asked. "Have you attempted to treat it?" I gave a nod to reply in advance to saying. "Yes… I was given a Red Potion, the Kokiri put Aloe-Vera on it, and then Mr. Talon lathered it with Healing Ointment for the last four days." Just as I finished speaking, he resumed with another question. "Are you keeping it clean?" Sister Marrie proceeded to use a dampened cloth to wipe off the scratches as I nodded once more. "Yes, sir. I try to keep it as clean as I can. Then again, sometimes it's hard when I'm working around the ranch... My sweat makes it sting pretty bad." He glanced up at me and it felt awkward to stare at his beak-like mask. "Keep something wrapped around it to absorb your sweat whenever you're active during the day. Take whatever you use off to let it breathe at night, when it's a little cooler… Understand?"

My response was to once again nod as I was too disturbed by his mask to speak. After that, he proceeded to feel my sides, pressing in on them momentarily until ceasing near my lower stomach. "Hmm…" He stared, giving me a weird feeling before he grabbed the chain censer off the counter top yet again. 'Oh, come on. What now?'

Sister Marrie seemed to know exactly what the doctor was doing and began dampening the cloth in the wash basin as he appeared to be screwing a thin tube onto the chain censer. "Mr. Link, you should try to keep your ears a little cleaner." Sister Marrie said in advance to sliding the cloth around the outside of my ear, making me cringe from the surprise of her messing around with my them. The water felt pretty good at least, but, I wasn't overly fond of having anyone dig around in my ears. "Our bodies are Temples of the Goddesses. We should always want to take care of that temple, nourish it, and keep it clean; especially your ears, for the gunk may muffle the sacred whispers."

Whenever I thought about it, I wasn't sure that I had ever cleaned out the insides of my ears. Kokiri don't seem to have earwax like Hylians, so, I was never taught to maintain such an area. "R-Really?" I groaned as she tried to poke inside my left and right ear with the cloth, aiming to get as much wax out as possible. "Of course… We Hylians need our long ears to hear the Goddesses' voices. It's so far away, from the heavens to here, and yet we can still faintly pick up their whispers." Following a bit more digging, as well as head-shaking from me due to it tickling, the doctor stepped closer after Sister Marrie withdrew the cloth from cleaning both of my ears. He had succeeded in attaching the long tube; though, it now looked almost more like a spout of some kind. My eyes narrowed in confusion as well as wariness. "Hold very still, understand? Do not be afraid, this procedure will not hurt."

'From what I hear, when doctors say that, it's usually a lie to some misled degree.' He reached up to the pendant hanging around his neck and then pressed a button on the side of it. What I thought was a medallion sprung open to reveal itself to be hollow inside, containing a small candle with several magnifying glasses in front of it to focus the light produced. Sister Marrie assisted further by using an already lit candle to light the one inside of the doctor's strange pendant device. Once the wick was lit, the illumination produced was actually fairly bright. I couldn't look directly at it, but, they didn't seem to want me to anyway as I felt something cold and metal try to slide into my left ear. "W-What's happening?" I asked, hoping this wasn't going to be painful. Sister Marrie held me still though so I wouldn't move until the doctor said "Smoke Treatment for your ears."

I was going to ask why as well as wonder how he's going to do that in advance to having shivers sent down my spine whenever Sister Marrie very softly blew into one end of the chain censer, making the smoke travel out through the attached tube and into my ear. "Eshh… F-Feels weird." With as much as this place uses herb smoke, I'd think they must have discovered some cure-it-all plant. Either way, it was strangely nice to feel going into my ear. Besides the tiny whooshing sound from it being blown inside, it almost felt as if whatever amount of earwax in there was sort-of melting, unclogging my ear so that I could actually hear a tad bit better.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" The doctor counted down until zero, when Sister Marrie ceased blowing the smoke and let him switch over to my left ear. "Resume." Pretty much the exact same thing happened as did with my other ear. Sister Marrie, however, as she was blowing the smoke, seemed to be closely analyzing my ear until I realized she was looking at my Sheikah earring. Again, I'd long forgotten that I had it. Whatever was so interesting to her about it, such as her being aware of its purpose; the doctor didn't take any note on it, being too obsessed with making sure I was healthy to pay attention to menial details. Then again, before long, she stopped toying with the tiny hoop and I was left with shivers from the whooshing sensation.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Once more, the doctor counted down until Sister Mary stopped blowing the herbal smoke into my left ear. "Is there improvement, Mr. Link?" He asked. As soon as they stepped away, I shook my head, scratched my ears and even dug in them a little prior to responding. "Yes sir. I feel like I could hear a pin drop now." Sister Marrie smiled, making me feel fairly happy. On the other hand, to my surprised, I didn't even get to close my mouth after finishing that sentence as the doctor quickly held it open with some sort of small flat stick. "Huaa?" I almost gagged while he held his little pendant up, giving him intensified light to see in my mouth, down my throat. "Patient still has his tonsils and uvula. Both are pink and regular size, no surgical procedure needed."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion until he withdrew; tossing the flat wooden stick into a small can to the side. "Uhh… *Cough*… What?" He stared at me through his beak-like mask, giving me the impression that he didn't really care to try and explain. Turns out I was right too, as he said. "You're as healthy as can be… Do make sure you keep your ears cleaned regularly; the Wolfos scratches washed, and maintain a balanced diet. This general physical examination costs forty rupees. Have a good day, Mr. Link." Following a quick grab of his beloved chain censer, I thanked him and he proceeded to walk out of the room, leaving me with Sister Marrie to wrap up the transaction.

"Was everything to your satisfaction, Mr. Link? The Goddesses certainly seem to have blessed you with good well-being." Having her here with me as I'm half-naked was uncomfortable, so, I put my tunic back on, pulling it over my head then down. "Yes, Ma'am… Here's what I owe you." The wallet was attached to my belt; as I slid the leather strap through the loops on my tunic, I removed the purple rupee Talon gave me. She took the gem from me ahead of paying back two blue rupees. "Thank you… May the Goddesses always be in watch over you from above."

I hopped down from the table, tightened the string on my wallet, and then started to walk out of the room; back out into the central chamber where the majority of the patients seemed to be kept. Sister Marrie stayed behind to make sure things were ready once more for the next person they see. If only I had left sooner, for a sudden muffled yell of pain from down the room led me to automatically jerk my head in the direction it came from. Upon my eyes, I saw the doctor standing next to what appeared to be a sickly looking soldier, still in uniform, and laying sprawled out on a simple cot. The footman hollered and squirmed, making it hard to ignore. From a distance, there were what looked like, black protrusions jutting out of his right arm. My eyes widened as, at first, I thought it may be some strange illness.

To my absolute horror, the bulges noticeably wiggled and then fell off onto the ground, in a bucket, with a clear splat. After whatever it was on his arm fell, the soldier moaned, but, relaxed even though the state of hyperventilation he was in continued. "Fuck… *Multiple Gasps*… Doc', I hate these leeches! Why do you use such foul creatures!?" The doctor walked around to the other side of the bed and then closed a lid around the bucket with the leeches inside, sealing them from any attempt of escape. "Those 'foul creatures' are the saviors of your life, Sir Phegeus, for they have sucked the venom out of your body, taking their own, near insignificant lives in the processes. The Chupa which bit you is the real demon in this case."

My eyebrows lifted in surprise, while another different Holy Sister showed up to assist the doctor. In my head, I wondered how this soldier encountered a Chupa in Hyrule; most of the beasts having been exterminated long ago except for deep within swamps and forests, other than the Kokiri Forest. I'd only encountered one in my entire walk through the Forbidden Forest, but, that was bad enough as they're quite disturbing. With four creepy, slender, and tubular insect legs, they transport their perfectly round, yet, hairy body along the ground or tree tops, waiting for prey to come into visual range before striking. Its head is connected by a long tendril sized neck that lunges away from its body so that it can sink its snake-like fangs into flesh. Even if someone survives an attack, the venom from their poisonous strike forces most to succumb without near-immediate action.

"Oh… Young man!" I heard a woman say, breaking me out of thought to see Sister Marrie come out of the room I was just in. She seemed a little surprised to see that I was still standing here. "There you are… I just have a question for you. Would you care to try and answer it for me? I'm sorry to trouble you, but, I'm curious." My eyes blinked in minor shock. Whatever it was that she was interested in; I'd do my best to try and answer it correctly. The inquisitive look on her face was too much for me to refuse her request. "Umm… S-Sure."

With the go ahead, she proceeded to ask "That earring you have… Did you happen to find it somewhere, or was it given to you?" Hearing her question forced a small chuckle to escape my lips as I had a slight expectation that that was likely what this was about. Thinking about it, I'm kind of surprised so many people have taken note of it. Back whenever it was given to me, I never assumed it would be the single thing that makes me stand out from most other boys my age. 'After all…' I thought 'How many ten year olds do you know that have gone through the process of becoming a man by the Sheikah Rite of Passage?' Regardless, I decided to continue being truthful. "It was given to me, by Kakariko Village and Impa."

Following a quick examination of her expression, which was that of shock; I turned around and finally made my way out of the building. The moment my hands touched the door, I felt relief knowing the sun was on the other side. I wasn't overly partial with being in a room filled with sick people. Now that the health check is done, I pushed the door open. The beloved sunshine radiated around my body, wrapping it in warmth almost instantly. Epona was still here, hitched to the fence post, enjoying the sun as am I prior to taking notice of my return with gleeful neighs.

"Hey, girl…" I said. "Ready to go see Captain Orsen?" Her response was about as I expected; excited, for she was up for going anywhere, as long as it's with me. After I unhitched and mounted her, adjusting my position on the saddle, I gave her some praise, petting her head and stroking her mane because she was good, staying here where I wanted her to. She loved every second of the affection until I gave her the order to walk back toward the Market of Castle Town. "Easy does it, girl. We don't want to run into anybody. Walk nice and slow." Most people got out of our way anyway, but, there were always opportunities to make a mistake and accidentally hurt someone.

Just before we left the area, one last time, my eyes were drawn to the Temple of Time. The sanctuary stood proud and sturdy, with handmade bricks of Lake Hylia clay and Goron Cement, all overlooking the entire city with its overly large stained glass windows as well as the Triforce symbol. Something about the place itself was comforting to look at. It also made me think of the Goddesses. My mind attempted to contemplate whether or not I thought what they did, their plan, was good for me. Even though I knew better than to ever doubt them, I couldn't help other than to wonder if it's good enough. After all, I wasn't a hero anymore; I'm not the Hero of Time. Now, instead of going on grand adventures to save the world, all that I do is take care of livestock.

The Goddesses must not have liked it when I thought like that. If they're the omnibenevolent beings they claim themselves to be, they'd do their best to make me happy too, and not just use me for their own deeds before tossing me to the side after I'm all used up. I guess they don't want me to feel tossed to the side. 'What else could be drawing my attention to such a holy place? If not them, who?" Without any other objection, I felt my lips form a faint smile at the thought of the three loving me as their own child. If they created me with this purpose, they must have knowledge and reasoning for their actions, even if it is beyond my Hylian comprehension. The best thing I can do is leave it at that and focus on my life right now. Navi, wherever she is, probably would've wanted this, for me to be free of the burden of a hero.

As Epona gradually made her way back toward the Market's Central Plaza, the Temple of Time went out of sight and I slowly lost interest in thinking about philosophical things. Drifting, my mind sailed through endless reflections, almost meditating, or brooding about the meaning of everything, far beyond deep-thinking, prior to being brought back by the familiar voice of a certain farm girl. "Link! Hey! Hey, Link! Over here!" Malon waved her arms in the air, as if to try and get my attention; like I wasn't going to notice her anyway. It was slightly embarrassing to have everyone now temporarily looking at us, but, I responded anyway just to get her to settle down. "I see you… What is it?"

Epona came to a stop next to Malon. Accompanied with a smile, she ran closer while holding up some form of metal toy looking thing. "Look at what I got! It's so cute!" My eyebrow lifted inquisitively as I couldn't understand how an object could be cute. Whatever it is was shaped like a yellow baby duck, the only noticeable difference being a small knob on the side of it. Looking at it, and knowing that she spent rupees on a silly little toy such as that, at her age, brought out a tiny chuckle from me. "Uhh… What exactly is that?" In response to my question and laugh, she stared at me in advance to bending down to place the toy on the ground. After that, on brick of the street, she began turning the knob, making a grinding sound each time she rotated it. For a moment, I wanted to know why she'd pay rupees for it to make such a dreadful noise. However, when she let go, the toy amazingly began walking in an awkward fashion; waddling like a duck, the creature upon which it's trying to mimic. The duck-toy continued hobbling for about five total seconds, ceased, made a weird quack like noise that barely sounded like a duck, and then managed to do an entire flip before the thing powering it, the knob, stopped moving, making it stop as well. "It's a handmade toy duck… The guy at the stall said it was from the Zora Tribe, but, I think some Hylian made it."

The only thing I was able to do at the moment was stare at her, surprised overall that she spent rupees on that. All that talk earlier on the ride here about needing to save rupees, and she goes and spends what she has on a senseless doodad from a shady stallsman. Before long, she must have obviously seen my disapproval or how unexcited I was, for she stood back up with the toy and then stared me down. "What?" She asked. "Don't look at me like that… It was only a single rupee! That's way too cheap to ignore, even for this thing!" Again, I laughed, getting her to blush red. "Alright, Alright…" I said while making Epona move onward toward the Training Grounds. "It's your rupees; you spend it on what you want to spend it on."

Following another solid minute of walking beside me and pouting, she finally calmed down enough to think of other things. I didn't really want her to try and come with me to see Captain Orsen, but, maybe it'll be good proof; proof that I couldn't give them, without him. "Hey…" Malon soon spoke. "Where are you going, and how was your visit to the doctor?" I looked back to see if Talon had returned yet prior to responding. "Well, the doctor pretty much said that I'm healthy. All I need to do is keep the Wolfos scratches washed. I'll have to start wearing a piece of cloth around them or something, to soak up sweat for a while, until night, when I'm allowed to let it breathe… *Clears Throat*… But, as for where I'm going, it's to see Captain Orsen at the Training Grounds."

Upon hearing the destination, she slowed down a bit before catching up again. Everything else I told her didn't seem to matter now that she knows where I'm going. Then again, on the inside, I guessed that it was still a good thing for me to be in tip-top shape. I wasn't ever worried about it that much. However, earlier, I wasn't sure what the doctor was going to say and or do, so I did have a few misconceived perceptions and notions that were proved false. Despite that, there was still the thought in the back of my mind that something he might do would be painful. "Wait… What!? You're kidding! Link! They won't just let you try and waltz up to The Captain! He's a very important man!" Her concern only brought a smile to my face as I was sure Captain Orsen could enlighten her and anyone else on how my skill exceeds that with which meets the eye. "Malon, calm down. I've been good friends with Captain Orsen for quite a while now. He knows who I am and I'm always allowed to come and go from there freely."

Epona's Ears swiveled around as Malon spoke louder, a bit shrill as well. "What!? No way! There's no way they'd let you step one foot in there without, at least, a letter of approval from the Royal Family!" A couple of short chuckles ensued from myself as I recalled everything that led up to my recognition there as well as how the farm girl refuses to completely believe that I'm the Hero or Time, or was the Hero of Time. Sometimes it's like she wants to believe. whenever she has the proof she seems to accept it, but, when she returns to normal, she acts like I'm crazy, just like almost everyone else. I would have thought that Saria might have mentioned a thing or two to her about it. On a deeper level though, it's possible that she didn't want to tell her because she wasn't sure if I cared or minded about such information being revealed. "I've given them plenty of proof."

Epona turned to walk through the path going by the stalls and General Store, down the road which led to a few other businesses as well as the Training Grounds off in the far corner. Malon kept trying to figure the things out that she could simply wait and see to find out about. "What? What kind of proof can a ten year old give to the Captain?" My first and immediate response was to grunt. It got tiresome extraordinarily quick with how often I felt as if everyone around me thought I was crazy. "Long story short, I couldn't get a letter from the Royal Family because The King wouldn't ever allow a ten year old in there; not without me proving my skill right in front of him, which was and still is next to impossible since he's always inside the castle. Plus, the whole Ganondorf thing and me having to be the Hero of Time… *Sighs*… I've never even met The King face-to-face except for once, and, that didn't go very well since he thought like everyone else, even going so far as to laugh at me. B-But… Uhh… Ah, I got off track. I managed to get Lord Taburi from the Taburi Clan to send a letter of recommendation directly to Captain Orsen. Needless to say, that swayed him to bypass The king's orders and let me get tutored by the soldiers there."

I had hoped that the explanation I provided would be enough for her. Unfortunately, to my dismay, whenever I turned my head to look back, I noticed that she was rubbing the sides of her head. "Ughh… All of that gives me a headache." My fingers gripped the reins attached to Epona fairly tightly as I felt further annoyance from everyone's inability to understand. 'Now she's telling me that I give her a headache? That's not my fault she refuses to believe my words.' Letting myself relax a little, I replied. "Sorry… I'll shut up then." She stopped acting like I was overloading her mind and suddenly apologized. "No! No, I mean… I… It's just, sometimes I wonder why you tell me all of that stuff when you know that it's hard to believe."

'Seriously?' I thought as we went deeper down the road. Before long, I dismounted Epona's saddle and chose to merely lead her by people instead of trying to control the filly from above. 'She should know this by now.' Occasionally, I'd wonder if she fully understood me or had absolutely no clue why I do the things I do. "Malon… I tell you that stuff because I trust you, as a very good friend. You always try to believe me, which is much more than most other adults ever do. When we first met, you seemed to believe everything that came out of my mouth, and it made me comfortable." Getting deeper, it felt sort of embarrassing to be exposing how I felt, even if she, to an extent, had some form of an idea. "After all that you went though, with meeting Saria, the Great Deku Tree, and even surviving the Lost Woods and being brave enough to hold your own against not one, but two Wolfos; I would have thought by now that you'd at least give me some credit until I give proof of otherwise."

The sincerity in my tone of voice must have been enough for her to finally accept what I was saying as she seemed to take the idea into deep consideration. It would be hard to prove how I wasn't crazy or a lunatic, perhaps even impossible to prove. On the other hand, to the majority of other people, they believe there is plenty of proof against my sanity since they never perceived any change to the time-line such that I did. That's why even part of my own self is in doubt at times, as being surrounded by skeptics has caused an agnostic point of view to constantly try to re-insert itself into my life. No matter how many times I temporarily cure the depressing cloud of gloominess hovering above my head, it lingers forth.

Malon, after having done all the things I said she had done; namely the daring rescue of myself from the Forbidden Forest, seemed to become the exception toward those who didn't perceive a change, at least for now. "Fine... I trust you. And, just so you know, I never doubted everything you said, just some things." She ended the conversation there while we continued walking. I couldn't really help other than to wonder what she meant. To an extent, I had a feeling that it might have something to do with my display of skills. Though I may not have shown her my full power, or perhaps even half, she's seen me fight off Stalchildren on that one occasion long ago, plus, was amazed whenever I was able to infiltrate the Hyrule Castle Courtyard in order to awaken the inappropriately snoozing Talon. At some point in time, if I'm lucky or able, I might be able to show her my more refined combat skill.

The other way to validate portions of my story, or at the very least make me more believable, is to have Captain Orsen explain a few stories of the Hero of Time. After all, The Captain's father was himself a Knight of Hyrule. Legends come and go, but, the Legend of the Hero of Time remained intact throughout history. Lucky for me, Captain Orsen is on my side and believes my story after doing some of his own work in order to prove a few of my predictions from the future to be correct.

The Training Grounds soon came into sight; taking up the entire corner section of the Castle Town exterior wall. From the outside, there didn't appear to be any noticeable activity from within; no pillars of smoke from any fires as well as no clanking of swords, shields, and spears. Malon didn't look overly keen on walking up to the gate since it's a militarized place that children such as us don't really belong. However, there wouldn't be any other way to see Captain Orsen as I don't know where he lives or his schedule. As a matter of a fact, I don't know the schedule of the training grounds either. It's possible that they might not be there, too busy, or doing something else. Regardless, the only way to find out was to approach.

"It's been a while since I was last here…" I spoke aloud, to no one in general. "Hmm… Doesn't look like anything's changed." Epona didn't seem to want to move across the narrow stone bridge, which led up to the gate of the Training Grounds. But, following encouragement with gentle caresses, she moved on with me anyway. Up above, on the walls which wrapped around the back of the Training Grounds, there was a guard on patrol along the castle wall walk. Malon, now more than ever, felt a bit nervous about being here as the guard stared at us. "Umm… Link, are you sure we should be here? This is kind of supposed to be off-limits to most citizens."

Raising an eyebrow in response to her question, I merely turned around and walked backward the entire way across the narrow bridge. "Huh? No it's not… We wouldn't even be able to walk up to here if it was off-limits." There are a few places around here that citizens aren't supposed to be; yet, the Training Grounds isn't one of them. I do understand her concern, as I'm not in the mood to get in trouble either. My mind is just bent on seeing Captain Orsen and nothing's going to get in my way. "Yeah, well…" The farm girl responded "Children aren't supposed to be here, even if it's not against the law. I just really don't want to get caught trespassing somewhere I'm not supposed to be. I've never come down here before."

Coming up to the gate, I shrugged off Malon's concern as I was positive I wouldn't get into any sort of trouble. Behind the gate stood another guard, this one was unfortunately sleeping; not exactly performing his duties. "Umm… Excuse me." I said, trying to get his attention. The snores coming from him was a good enough response to make me try again. "Hey… Excuse me. Guard… Hello?" Still, he refused to do anything other than breathe through his mouth. Part of me grew ticked off. It's ridiculous to see an authority figure slacking off and doesn't provide any sense of safety. Following another minute of attempt, including rattling the gate a little, Malon took over without even being asked by using her shrill voice. "HEY! WAKE UP!"

In surprise, my cheeks reddened a little in embarrassment. I didn't expect her to do that. On the plus side, it did manage to wake the guard from his slumber. As if he thought the sky was falling, he jumped up with his spear in his hand at the ready, eyes extra-wide. "Huh!? What!? What's going on!? Who are you kids and what do you want!?" Slowly, the situation calmed down as we both relaxed at knowing there wasn't any danger. "It's okay…" I spoke. "My name is Link, and I'm here to visit Captain Orsen. Do you know if he's available at the moment?"

Almost as I had fully expected, the guard stood staring for a brief few seconds prior to grumbling. "Kid, Captain Orsen is a very busy man… He doesn't have time for a munchkin like you. Run along now; go play some games with the other children." Seeing as of how he thought I was just some random boy who wants to see the famous Captain of the Royal Family Military, he placed his spear back against the wall and then sat down again. Although I wanted to get angry, I managed to hold my tongue and use reasoning. "Munchkin? Hey, wait… Listen, I'm Link. I've been here before. It was the Captain himself who let me train here after receiving my signed recommendation from Lord Taburi!"

Like some sort of smug jerk, he smirked, leaned back in his chair until it touched the gate wall, and then waved me off rudely. "Go away, kid… I don't care about your hopes and dreams, or how you're trying to fantasize about them now. Lord Taburi would never write a recommendation to anyone, even his own bodyguards. If you want to get in here to train or talk to The Captain, then you'll have to wait until you grow up and get drafted."

My lip twitched in response this time. 'See?' I thought on my own; conversing with myself 'This is exactly why I hate being a kid as well as getting absolutely no recognition for all the horrible shit I had to go through.' Clenching my fists, I realized another thing. Malon, who was standing right behind me, likely was beginning to doubt me again. Following a glance back at her, to see her glued stare, I knew that I was correct. Never did things seem to go as planned whenever it comes to anything in relation toward my previous quests. At times, I wondered why I keep trying when the only thing I get is a metaphorical slap to the face. 'What am I supposed to do now? Obviously, this jack-ass guard isn't going to let me through… *Sigh*… Maybe this was a mistake.'

"Link, I think we should just head back to the plaza. Daddy might get back soon anyway." Amazingly, I was a millisecond away from reluctantly agreeing with her, getting ready to turn back, in advance to seeing somebody walk by the open door to the barracks, which was the closest building to the gate. The figure almost appeared to do a double-take, seeing me at the same time as I saw it. "W-Wait… Hey!" I hollered "Hey! Bisente! Bisente, is that you!?" My voice managed to slip passed the gate and be heard as the figure came out of the barracks, proving my assumption to also be correct. The tall, blonde haired Hylian-teen approached wearing standard chainmail without any noticeable symbols or emblems. For some reason, I thought he would've graduated training by now. But, I guess I should be more glad that he isn't considering the circumstances.

"Well, Well, Well… If it isn't the rumored grand-swordsman himself!" His tone was gleeful, so I knew he wasn't really mocking me. His smile was enough to prove we knew one another. "It's nice to see you again, bud. What's up? You here for a re-match? I've honed my skills since the last time we sparred, so, don't think it'll be nearly as easy to take me down as before." He didn't seem to get or know what was going on. With my smirk, looking back at Malon, I saw her amazement prior to saying. "You know you can always have a rematch with me, Bisente. It's not like it's going to change the end result… Hehe. How's your sword by the way?" The Hylian teenager snorted out a chuckle before giving the gate guard a nudge in the stomach. "Hey there slick, how about you open this gate so we can talk face-to-face." As I blinked and awaited my response, I was treated to a shock whenever the guard gave a swift salute, said "Yes, Sir." And then began raising the gate by use of a crank next to him.

Epona backed up some, but, the very moment the gate was raised, Bisente and I shook hands like men; a much better reception than previously. "The sword's great, you little brat. I had it fixed the same day after you sliced it straight in half." Both of us shared a bit of laughter, at ease in each others presence. I had only trained with them for one day, twenty four whole hours, yet, it was more than enough to prove my skill, hone my talents, and compete with one of the best. "Ah, you should've known better than to try and parry an overhead sword strike with as much force as I was putting in it anyway." He rolled his eyes before looking over at Malon with slight curiosity. "You sound exactly like The Captain… Anyway, how may I help you? If you can't already tell, I'm The Captain's new assistant."

The promotion explained his 'sir' status, and though I was still wondering how, when, and why he managed to become an assistant, I needed to continue putting forth an effort to get to the bottom of things. "Oh, Congratulations… As for helping me out, I just wanted to talk to The Captain and let him know about a few important things that happened." Truthfully, I knew that Captain Orsen wasn't a sort of therapist for me to come running to whenever I felt overwhelmed by life. It's just that, I could use his expertise to figure out if Termina exists. Being involved with the Royal Family, and the easiest person to reach without going through a swarm of guard, he's pretty much my last hope, other than the Happy Mask Salesman, in proving my sanity true. In addition to that, it would be exceedingly great if he expressed to Malon how I wasn't telling 'stories' like everyone thinks I am.

Something told me it wasn't going to be that easy, however, as Bistente pursed his lips. "Nnn… Sorry, Link. The Captain left to go to the Castle about thirty minutes ago, you just missed him." Immediately, I felt let down as he was the entire reason I chose to come all the way out here. However, it wasn't the end of the world as I could probably try to come back another time. "Aww man… *Sighs*… Oh well. Is there any particular time that he'll be back?" Bisente, being his usual 'tries to think hard' self, looked back and forth between Malon and I in advance to saying "As for today, I couldn't tell you because, you know, I'm not supposed to and everything, including the fact that I don't really know either."

Suddenly, I grew a tad suspicious now as I began wondering exactly why The Captain was at The Castle. Under normal circumstances, being called to the castle wouldn't be enough to arouse skepticism since The Captain makes regular visits to update information in a face-to-face meeting with The King. My judgment picked up on something by the way Bisente said what he did. There shouldn't be any reason for him to attempt to tell me that it's confidential. It's not like I didn't know that already, so, to have something so obvious pointed out seemed like odd thing.

"Hmm… Why exactly is he at the Castle; do you know?" With a raised eyebrow, my question made the guy nervous, especially with the gate guard so close by, and obviously listening in on every single thing we're saying. Cocking my head to the side while staring at him, he knew that I wanted to know. If it wasn't for me being who I am, Hero of Time or not; Link, this young boy I am, he likely wouldn't have disclosed the information to me. "Uhh… Okay, listen… What I'm going to tell you is top-secret, got it?" Along with a smirk, I bobbed my head vigourously. Malon, on the other hand, wasn't overly up to it as she held her hands up to her ears. Once I chuckled at her actions, she blushed, and then uncovered her ears with a pouty face. "Got it, we won't say a word about this to anyone."

He eyeballed me and my smirk prior to nudging me with his elbow, getting my full attention again. "I mean it, Link. _It's a secret to everybody_." My hand motioned for him to continue in response as I replied "I know, Bisente. Neither of us will say a thing; right, Malon?" Both of us nodded in agreement. He crossed his arms, looked at the gate guard, groaned, and then took a few steps forward toward us while cupping his hand around his mouth to whisper. "From what I hear, a group of these really important sages have traveled thousands of miles, across the land, to tutor Princess Zelda. The Captain went up there to meet with them and introduce himself in front of The King."

I narrowed my eyes, and then thought long and hard about Zelda and the sages. 'I take it that these sages are not the same ones from seven years in the future. They're not the sages of the Sacred Realm… They couldn't be the sages of the Sacred Realm.' Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto, Impa, and Nabooru have no recollection of the moments which time erased, because they never happened; at least not yet. The only people aware of anything that happened or was supposed to happen, once again, is Zelda, Rauru, and now apparently Ingo, who only has a vague remembrance. Without Ganondorf trying to take over the kingdom, however, there wasn't a need for the sages of the Sacred Realm. Whoever these people are, they must be wise on the subject(s) of what it is that they are going to tutor Princess Zelda about.

In spite of my thoughts of contemplation, it made no difference as I was unable to see them anyway. The King has made it plainly obvious that my services are no longer required in his opinion. Although I certainly would love to have an exceedingly lengthy conversation with Zelda, it's doubtful that I could infiltrate the courtyard again since the guards have been placed on slightly raised alert concerning the recent Gerudo attacks. That's the only real way that I'd ever be able to see her again, so, everything else is far out of the question.

"Alright… Well, as soon as he gets back, if you could, let him know that I was here looking for him." The teenager's chainmail jingled as he gave me one last firm handshake. "You know it. And, the next time you stop by, we're going to have that re-match. I'm telling you, I've improved a lot more than you might be expecting." After shaking his hand, my smirk returned as I chuckled. "I won't forget. I'll have my sword and shield on me by that time; we'll have to see if your blade can handle my strike and not break like hot butter." He turned around while waving me off laughing. "Ah, whatever… Next time, Link."

Just before the gate guard began lowering the gate, I abruptly decided to ask him one last question, only to see if he knew it. "Next time, Bisente… Oh! Wait! One last thing… Do you happen to know of a place called Termina?" His head turned back to me with an inquisitive look following a moment he took to think. Using that time, I figured I'd continue talking about it. "It's bordered to the west by The Great Bay, has Snowhead Mountain to the north, swamps to the south? Anything? Clock Town?" From the side, I saw his lips purse, right before he shook his head. "No, I'm sorry… I've never heard of any of those places. There's a place called Trevania, but, that's quite a way away from here."

It was a letdown to me, but, since there wasn't much of anything else I could do, I merely chose to wave him off. Malon was staring at me still, not even blinking. Truthfully, I was glad that I was able to bring her here, even if we didn't get to see Captain Orsen. 'I'm hoping she'll realize that I'm not making things up.'

During the time I began walking Epona back across the narrow bridge, my mind shifted back and forth between Malon as well as what to do next. My hopes for her to understand me a little more shouldn't have been as important, for whatever reason, as trying to finish my last objective. There were two things that I desperately needed to do, that I'd been waiting patiently for since the moment I awoke. Malon, being so caring over me, convinced me to stay and regain strength before attempting to resume anything. Yet, I still knew what I had to do. Captain Orsen and the Happy Mask Salesman are top priority in attempting to figure things out. Several times I'd been right next to the Happy Mask Salesman's shop, but, each time I noticed that the place was dark; meaning he wasn't in. 'I should check anyway.' As for Captain Orsen, there wasn't anything I could currently do. At least Bisente was there, and for that, I should be grateful for.

Just around the time we reached the end of the bridge did Malon speak up. "Hey, Link… Who was that guy? How do you know him?" Her curiosity made me a tad bit happy. I was glad she wanted to know more. Thinking of the possibility that she may eventually come to terms with me and somehow accept my words was a gracious present for me, in its own way. Even though her father, Talon, doesn't believe a lick of my adventuring and Ingo, despite having a vague recollection through premonition-like dreams, refused to accept it; I'd love to have a Hylian, besides Zelda or Captain Orsen, which I could talk to about such matters. Considering all of that, I didn't have any issue with informing her of one of my past contacts. "That was Bisente. I met him about a month ago… He used to be one of the recruits-in-training, but, I guess he got a promotion somehow. I'm not sure why; the first time we met and sparred, I ended up breaking his sword straight in half!"

The excitement in my voice was merely out of melancholy remembrance. However, she was more surprised about what I said to even realize that. "Wait…... You... trained with him? And defeated him?" Her skepticism made me roll my eyes with a smirk and a chuckle. "More like he trained with me… Oh, and, it wasn't just once that I defeated him. We sort of had a handful of rematches the same day." To that, she giggled softly and even smiled. "Seriously?"

My head bobbed yes as I recalled my own sword slicing through Bisente's with incredible ease. "I promise… See? I told you that I wasn't making anything up or lying to you." Although I thought she'd be happier about me being honest to her, she took it slightly the wrong way. Her eyes blinked and she even rubbed them a couple of times, as if she was desperately trying to comprehend. "Link, I told you, I never thought you were lying… It's just… Well… I… I don't know! Okay!? I can't figure any of it out because it doesn't make any sense! I still can't wrap my head around you being serious-minded about this!"

The farm girl's reaction was more-or-less a greatly beneficial case in point; an example of why the Goddesses have no desire for any of us to know the future. Ingo was an exceedingly strange exception, until he himself gave in and chose to deny it by believing it was 'just a dream'. The sentient mind isn't capable of such transcending thoughts, it just isn't. There's a reason why only I, 'The Hero of Time', was allowed to travel through time. Such trauma to a normal Hylian would be inexcusable.

"Your entire timey-wimey story just gets under my skin sometimes. Ughh!" She said, still trying to make sense of things. Her description was just about as accurate as it could get too. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey. If I could say anything about the Goddesses plan for me, describe it in a sentence, then that would definitely be it. "It's okay… I know it's too much to understand. My advice to you, Malon, is to not even try to understand it."

We soon approached the Market Town Plaza, returning to the center of the place. For whatever reason, I assumed that Malon would've been satisfied with my response; mostly because I really didn't want to talk about it with people nearby. The last thing that I wanted was for everyone to think I'm nuts. Malon, however, was shaking her head. "But, I want to understand you more, Link! I… I… I mean…" The way she cut herself off so suddenly made me curious. 'Why?' I thought. 'Why do you want to understand me? Is it because of our friendship? Dare I think, you care about me a lot?'

My time on contemplating the subject was taken away whenever we approached the General Store in the Market Town Center Plaza. A woman's voice called out to both of us indirectly. "Yoo-hoo! Children! Over here!" Malon and I both looked at the same time. There was a lady, plus-sized and middle-aged, in a booth set up between the store and the next. "Hi!" She responded the moment our eyes met. "Would you two like a milkshake? You'll be my last customer of the day, so, I'll even give you two a discount!" Her happy smile and eager demeanor actually made me contemplate the idea seeing as of how I haven't had anything to drink since earlier this morning, and I've done lots of work as well as moving around since then. Following a quick glance over at the Happy Mask Salesman's shop, seeing that it still appeared to be empty and not open, I tried to choose what it was that I wanted to do.

Sooner than later, I decided to move on. Figuring things out was much more important than a drink, even if it was a nice refreshing one. Although the Happy Mask Salesman doesn't appear to be there, nothing is going to stop me from taking a look around to possibly find him. "No th-…" I was able to get out before Malon chimed in with her own reply. "Oh yes, please!" For a moment, I stared at the farm girl, then upward in disbelief, shaking my head over her interruption. "What flavours do you have!?" She continued to speak, asking the woman. In an instant, to answer her question, a small door on top of the booth counter-top was slid open, revealing three tubs surrounded by melting ice water. "Why, we have vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry."

Malon's eye widened there for a second. With her gaze glued on the frozen treat, I figured that the only flavour I really cared for was strawberry. The Kokiri love strawberries and I do too. "Are you two together?" The cheery ice-cream lady asked, sparking a glance back and forth between each other. "H-Huh?" I said questionably, not entirely sure what it was that she was asking. "Together, you know… Courting? Lovers?"

I'm not sure why it was that I was beginning to get seriously aggravated by people asking us that, or implying it. Normally, I'd be embarrassed, but, could shrug it off. Slowly but surely, I started wondering why everyone was assuming such a thing. Malon, on the other hand, didn't seem to have much of a problem other than to look back at me with this strange unreadable gaze that nearly took my breath away. I had to look away, without any doubt, and hang my head in shame. The lady must've noticed our hesitation to answer, for she resumed talking. "Come on, out with it… You two must be lovers, you look so cute together! I'll even give you another, that's right, another discount! That's two discounts!"

Malon took little to no time in dashing over to my side, grabbing my arm, and then pulling me closer. "Yes! We will be! He's my lover-to-be! See!?" Beforehand, I was annoyed. In spite of this, as soon as she kissed my cheek, letting me feel her incredibly soft lips, my jaw dropped and my face reddened. I couldn't believe what just happened. It was plainly clear that she only said that, plus kissed me on the cheek, so we could get a double discount. But, it still made me feel uncomfortable as well as embarrassed. Thankfully, the ice-cream lady loved it, as she snickered then laughed quietly.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She said, opening the small sliding door on her stall's counter top, brandishing a large scoop in the process. "How about a chocolate milkshake? It's delicious!" Again, like before, Malon took the liberty of speaking for me. "Sure! We'd love two!" I guess it was a good thing that she answered, as I still couldn't do anything other than stare helplessly at both of them with my mouth agape from the farm girl's affection. My mind was running rampant, yet, my eyes were glued on the ice-cream lady as they refused to look elsewhere for the time being. At some point, I knew Malon and I were going to have to have a talk about this.

For now, I watched as the ice-cream lady held a tall drinking glass and proceeded to scoop three scoops worth into it. Afterward, she bent down, disappearing for a brief moment prior to coming back up with a bottle of Lon Lon Milk, which made Malon smile. A cups worth of milk was added, and I began to wonder how they mixed them together until my question was answered by another thing she removed from beneath her stall. The device was some sort of crank which turned whisks on the end of it. In no time, the ice cream along with the milk was churned together to make a creamy and frothy drink. During that time, however, Malon made herself the center of my attention by our close proximity. Her arm was still wrapped around mine, keeping me close enough to where I could literally smell the aroma of thyme on her supple skin.

"Alright! Here you two cuties go!" The ice-cream lady said while sticking two drinking straws in the glass before handing it out to Malon. "That'll be five rupees, please!" Malon, after removing a blue rupee from her wallet, carefully took the milkshake. I don't know why it took us both so long to realize, but, once we did, I made the decision to say something about it first. "Uhh… Ma'am, you forgot mine." The lady raised an eyebrow as she stowed the five rupees beneath her stall. "What do you mean? I figured two little love birds could share a milkshake!" She and Malon shared laughter, though Malon's giggle was more or less out of nervousness in addition to anxiety. There were two drinking straws in the glass, so I guessed that it wouldn't be like we were kissing or anything.

"Thank you!" Malon replied cheerfully while turning back to me, briefly glancing at my eyes before back to the milkshake. She took a sip with a blissful look, which made me smile. There were a couple of tables and chairs set up off to the side. Seeing as of how I could clearly see the Happy Mask Salesman's shop from here, I felt enough at ease to relax.

"Don't you dare drink all of that…" I said in a playful manner, moving over to the seating area to sit down. "I want some too." She giggled again while doing the same. "But, it's so goooood!" We both sat at the same table, across from each other. The General Store provided us with some shade. Along with the milkshake, we shouldn't have any problems cooling off now. It felt nice to take a break too. Only one drawback surfaced from the resting, and that is the newfangled thoughts circling around in my head, which is clearly due to the newly given time to contemplate.

I didn't want to, but, I couldn't stop myself from wondering what was going on with both Captain Orsen as well as the Happy Mask Salesman. They were the two main people upon which I'd chosen to go to Castle Town for, despite being well aware of the workload that had to be taken care of beforehand. It was unfortunate that I couldn't visit them. At least with Captain Orsen, I know his location, thanks to Bisente. What truly made be curious was where the Happy Mask Salesman was. The strange little man had an unusual reputation around these parts, as everyone seems to have heard of him at some point in time. From my own observations, including information given to me from others, he's never been known to miss a single day of work, even during the harshest of weather and poorest of times for the economy. He never felt ill, never got tired, never got depressed, and never didn't feel like coming in. 'He was always… happy.'

Staring at the darkened window of the Happy Mask Shop, I tried to figure out what made today so different. Why today, of all times, did he have to decide to not show up? 'I hope he's alright.' Talking to him is imperative to discovering the reality of Termina; whether or not it exists or not. Even though every inch of it, the entire world there, doesn't make a lick of sense anymore, something inside me remained desperate to figure things out. It might simply be my nature as the Hero of Time, to never blow caution to the wind and always learn the truth. Then again, it was also a desire, a selfish desire to understand that which I'm not permitted.

The Golden Goddesses allowed me to gather knowledge on my objectives, including the reasons concerning why I'm doing them. As for Termina, it confused me and twisted my mind. Just thinking about it made me nervous as my brain can't sustain such deeply philosophical thoughts. I knew though, that the only way to rid my mind of those thoughts was to comprehend them. And yet, it isn't possible, as everyone I've talked to thus far has absolutely no clue what I'm talking about.

"Link…" Malon eventually spoke to get my attention. "Are you going to drink any? Come on, I don't bite, I promise." Now I was a tad embarrassed. "Sorry, I was just thinking." She didn't seem to mind really as she watched me take a sip using my drinking straw. I was actually surprised by the taste. I'd had chocolate before, and though I wasn't an overly big fan of it, it was delicious when made into a milkshake. So cold and frothy, it sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. Malon, who I know has a sweet tooth, briefly waited a moment prior to joining. Being so close was once again frustrating and embarrassing. If it wasn't for the discount, I never would have done this.

"Mmm! It is good, you're right." She smiled and giggled more. It made my heart thump harder for a minute having her so close. Then, recalling her soft lips on my cheek abruptly forced me to withdraw. My cheeks burned red, causing me to hold my hand over my face. 'Come on, Link. Stop being such a dummy.' My mind reprimanded. 'This is getting to be utterly ridiculous.' For whatever reason it made me get angry, I couldn't be sure. Malon was becoming someone extremely important to me, so is Talon and Ingo, to an extent. At times, it really aggravated me when I felt shy, timid, or flustered. One second I could be thinking about my life's goal, then the next, after being around the farm girl and having her capture my attention, I'd be unable to keep my mind off her.

"This is kind of romantic, huh?" I heard her suddenly say, getting me to look up in bewilderment. "I read a book one time where a girl and a guy were courting. They shared a milkshake like this with each other and had a lot of fun." Her attempt at conversing was welcomed, although the subject was still awkward and far from where I'd like for it to be. "He was a prince from a foreign land and she was a beggar. It's such a dreamy story."

My lips moved to respond, but, they stuttered more than I expected them to; it nearly felt like my tongue was trying to tie itself into a wicked knot. "I… I am s-supposed to be your l-lover-to-be... R-Remember? Ehehe…" My face was already as red as a cheery, I could tell from the warmness emitting from my head; she did the same, only to a smaller extend with a light blush. She seemed more confident about it, in spite of me actually trying to play it off as a joke. "O-Oh… Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to get that discount." The smile on my lips stayed plastered on as I chuckled softly. "Stingy."

Thankfully, she giggled in response to what I called her. "I am not! I have to save as much as I can so I can get that dress." She'd mentioned the dress several times now. Whatever it looked like, it must have captured her interest pretty severely. I, myself, wasn't overly sure why she wanted a dress in the first place. Most of the work around the ranch isn't clean, and keeping clothing completely clean is almost impossible. For her to get a dress, and then run the risk of getting it utterly filthy, it didn't make much sense. There was, however, the possibility that she was saving it for a special occasion. "Why would you want to do chores in a dress?" I questioned due to my thoughts of wonder. Together, looking away from each other as we did it, we both took sips of the frothy chocolate milkshake before she replied. "I'm not going to wear it when I'm doing stuff around the ranch, silly. It's a gorgeous dress for special occasions. Daddy usually takes me to the Hyrulean Formal Ball at The Castle the four times it comes around in a year. There are plenty of people there to socialize with, plus, there's yummy food and music to dance to."

Nodding my head, I knew why she wanted the dress now. It all became oh so clear. She wanted it so people would pay a bit more attention to her. In her fancy dress, she'd have people swarming around her. 'I bet they would too…' My mind groaned 'Being as cute as she is, any boy in Castle Town would be begging on their knees for a date with her.' Just then, when I finished thinking, my eyes widened in shock over what I was saying in my own head; calling her cute and actually feeling a twinge of jealousy toward the possibility of boys asking her out. 'Wait… What the hell!?'

In advance to booting the thoughts from my brain, I heard the farm girl sigh. "The real reason why I'm looking to get new clothes might actually be because I'm tired of wearing this." Before I could respond or even think of what to say, I felt her foot accidentally bump into mine. Something so innocent was shockingly awkward, enough to make her apologize prior to turning to the side in her seat, trying her best to hide her blush. "W-What do you mean?" I nervously asked. To my misfortune, the gloominess of whatever it was she was thinking about washed away her humiliation. A frown replaced her cheerful smile from earlier. "My mother made this for me; this dress."

Almost instantly, I realized that I had to be supportive. Old wounds can always be pulled open if you're not careful. Talon, a man I never thought I'd see so much as shed a tear was heartbroken at the mere mention of Malon's mother. It meant an extraordinarily lot to me that he was willing to share such precious memories with me, and for Malon, I knew I had to treat her with the exact same respect, like she deserves. "Daddy said that while she was pregnant with me, she would work on making clothing for me…" She stopped for a brief giggle in advance to continuing. "I guess she went a little overboard, because she wound up making about seventeen different things, some for me even in the future, when I'd be about the age I am now."

Things made a little more sense now. I wore my green tunic every day because it's the only article of clothing I own. Malon, on the other hand, wears her dress all of the time due to the fact that it is precious to her; it means something that a dress bought with rupees could never ever measure up to. "I always wore the stuff she made for me, all the way up until this point. Before she passed, she even made more. Daddy said he used to tease her about how they should open up a clothing shop here in Castle Town." She stopped talking to take a sip of our milkshake. During that time, I wondered how much she could recall of her mother. If she was four at the time, it was pretty unlikely that she had too many thoughts or recollections regarding her. Thus, that may be the reason why she relies so heavily on stuff which her father, Talon, said. "I used to feel safe when I wore this dress. I'd feel like she was wrapping her arms around me, holding me close and letting me know that she would always be here for me… But… But now, I get a little sad when I see my reflection. Not only that either; I also tore a hole in it by accident just the other day… Ughh, that made me so mad."

Placing her finger in the cuff of her right sleeve, I noticed it poke out through the fabric from where a seam had been split. It looked fairly east to fix. I even wondered why it hadn't already been repaired. "Maybe I'm just getting older, you know?" My head nodded in silent agreement, as I fully understood exactly what she meant by that. "I still want to keep it! It's just… I… I don't want it to get torn up. It's so hard to keep it clean enough for a special occasion." Her conundrum was toward practical use versus the emotions held toward the same object. She wants to wear the dress because it makes her feel safe, yet, she also knows that, if she wears it too much, it'll get ragged. "Maybe you could keep it in a box?" I chimed in "Or… Uhh… How about as a pillow to snuggle with while you sleep?"

She seemed to think about it for a little bit, actually taking into consideration what I said. "If I can get some new clothes, I'll drape it over my bed's headboard. That way, when I sleep, it'll feel like she's watching over me." The plan sounded good enough for me, so, I nodded with a smile to let her know of how I felt. "I've still got some rupees on me. If Daddy doesn't come back by the time we've finished our shake, I'll look at some of the stalls to see what clothing they've got." Looking at our shake, I noticed that it was starting to melt. I took another sip, letting myself enjoy the chocolatey flavour as she did the same. It was still nice and cold, refreshing to us both.

I could have spent my time feeling embarrassed that we were both drinking from the same glass, but, instead I chose to think of some topics for us to discuss. Oddly enough, I couldn't really come up with anything. We hadn't truly had that much time to just talk in the last few days. I would have figured that there would be something I could strike up a conversation about. There should be something, however. All of this time with nothing to say, it should have built up more inquiries than it has. 'Come on, Link… Think of something.'

Epona was acting fairly chill; relaxing with her eyes half-closed. Upon contemplation, I figured it wouldn't be very cool of me to bring up the subject of work. Then again, Malon loved her work and everything she did. 'There's just nothing to talk about really that she doesn't already know. She's with Epona every day.' Suddenly, I realized that I could be the one asking a question. It gave me a slightly widened topic range, yet, not in abundance. Thinking about Epona led me to the thought of other horses, one colt in particular that I'd like to learn more about.

Judging by the way the farm girl was acting; squirming and looking around in attempt to forget her sadness, I figured she was ready to move on to another conversation. "Hey, what all do you know about Mélnir?" For a brief second, she wasn't sure what I meant before it came to her. Thankfully she responded quickly and I didn't feel like I went off subject. "The colt? Well… Not much… Why? Has he been really skittish when you're around?" Looking around, the Ice-Cream Lady appeared to be packing up for the day, getting ready to leave us to ourselves. "Yeah, it's like he's terrified of me." She pursed her lips while shaking her head with a low sigh. "He's that way toward men in general, so don't be too harsh on him."

"What do you mean?" I asked while sipping on the milkshake some more, draining it down a tad passed halfway. She temporarily joined me with the drink in advance to saying. "He came from another ranch. Supposedly, it was a horrible place where the ranch hands and even the owners were abusing all of their animals." My lip curled up at the thought. Animal abuse is the lowest form of true evil in this world. A person who hurts an animal just because he or she can, or wants them to listen, or for the sport of it, is nothing more than sick slimy scum scraped off the bottom of Lake Hylia. "I heard Princess Zelda herself convinced his majesty to send forth an investigation, and I'm so incredibly glad she did. The owners and workers of the ranch were detained at the castle's dungeon the same day, taken away within the hour the guards arrived. Daddy offered to take a few of the horses that didn't have to be put down from malnourishment or injuries, and that's where Mélnir came from."

It was safe for me to assume that the owner and ranch hands were male, which is why the colt is so terrified of me, and even Ingo when he gets too close. "We took three. Mélnir came to us thirty pounds underweight and nasty matted hair that took days to get cleaned. The only bad thing is that, of the three, Mélnir's the only one left. The other two passed away from a sickness. We were so scared it was going to infect the rest of the livestock that we separated them." Now, I couldn't help other than to feel great sorrow for the poor colt. He'd lived an awful life, but, didn't know any better because it was all that he knew. "That… That's so sad..." I spoke. "I hope those people are still rotting in the dungeon for what they did to him."

She agreed with a vigorous head bobbing motion. "Me too! They deserve it for being such horrible people. I'm just glad The King revoked their farming rights. Even if they do get out, they'll never be able to lay their fingers on another farm animal for as long as they live." After taking another sip of the milkshake, I showed some surprise. "Wait… Farming rights? What in the world are those?" She held her hand over her mouth as she giggled gleefully. "What? You didn't think just anybody could run a ranch or farm, did you?"

Looking a bit dumb, I merely chuckled at the thought of needing something just to be able to grow crops or take care of animals. "Well… Yeah, I kind of did." With a roll of her eyes, she laughed at me and then explained. "No, no, no… Of course you can't. Though, I guess you could if you just wanted to be self-sustainable. No, you have to go through the Royal Family and their advisors, get registered, and then pay taxes if you want to sell your crops and products to the public." I guess you learn something new every day. I never would have figured it was so complicated to do.

For the next couple of minutes, we sat in awkward silence. I wanted desperately for that milkshake to be gone. The sooner the better. Once it's gone, we can move on to doing other things. Before long, as Malon merely held onto the side of her chair and swung her feet back and forth, I decided to contribute to getting rid of the frothy drink. Two sips though, and my throat was cold enough to make my head hurt, like I'd been drinking from the Kokiri River during the winter months when it's ice cold.

"Oi! Hoy, Hoy! Who did this!?" I heard a slightly feminine male voice call out in frustration. Malon and I looked to see what was happening at the same time and both saw a short, yet, thin man making a bunch of commotion. Pointing to, what appeared to be trash, some form of rubbish, he continued shouting. "_Hello people_! The streets are NOT your garbage bin! How would you like it if I marched right on up into your house and dropped some trash right in front of your door!? Hmm!? You wouldn't like that, now would you!?" Huh!? Huh!? Ghaa!"

In one hand, the man held a small garbage can, and in the other, a pair of tongs which he used to bend down in advance to picking up the rubbish left on the street. The motions he used to perform these actions was almost as if he was trying to imitate a ballerina; swooping down like a graceful swan prior to tossing the trash into the trashcan in his other arm. "Who's that?" I asked Malon, getting her attention first. She turned back to me, sipped on the milkshake, and then said. "That's The Cleaning Man. He's sort of nutty, if you ask me. But, he's employed by the Royal Family to keep Castle Town tidy."

I watched as the strange little man pursed his lips, tiptoed to another piece of trash and picked it up in a similar manner as before. He donned slightly fancy clothing, consisting from bottom to top, a pair of blue Crakows (shoes with long toe length), white leggings, and a darker blue tunic held with a pinkish sash under a brown belt on his waist. A white ascot protruded from the top of the tunic, held in place by a small blue cape. Behind him, attached to his belt, there was what appeared to be flags or red cloths fastened to sticks.

The movements of this man were agile and fluid, as if everything he was doing was a flamboyant performance. Whenever he removed the two flag-like sticks from his back, he took them off by spinning them like batons. Through action, he showed me that the sticks were a type of broom, as he began sweeping the ground with them in an almost violent, albeit artistic, manner. 'There are some really weird people in Hyrule. You don't have to look hard to find them either.' All around the Market Place Center Plaza, the man swept like there was literally no tomorrow, getting the job done far quicker than I thought he would. After a while though, I lost interest and went back to paying attention to Malon until something even bigger happened.

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!" Several guards could be heard shouting before the town crier picked up on where they left off. "INTRODUCING THE HOLY MEN OF HYRULE AND OUR LOVELY PRINCESS ZELDA'S NEW TUTORS, THE SIX ROYAL SAGES OF HER GRACE! KNEEL BEFORE THEIR RIGHTEOUSNESS AND MAY THE GOLDEN GODDESSES SHINE A LIGHT OF DIVINITY UPON THEE!" Malon, as if she'd done it quite a bit, simply got out of the chair and knelt down onto the brick pathway. Both of us were out of the way, so, we weren't worried much about anything trampling us. My interests were much more concerned with who these 'royal sages' are. The only sages I knew of were the Seven Sages who assisted me in my battle with the evil Demon King. From the sounds of it, however, these are completely different people merely declaring themselves to be sages. I highly doubted it would be the Seven Sages anyway as three-quarters of them aren't even aware anymore that they are sages.

From the entrance leading toward the drawbridge, just out of the Market Place, was where I expected some form of wagon or series of horses to arrive. Instead, very slowly, came the 'Royal Sages' of which the town crier spoke of, on foot next to each other in two lines of three. Wearing fine robes which donned the mark of the Triforce as well as the Royal Family, together, they visually seemed to almost glide across the ground. They prayed while moving, holding their hands together in the shape of a steeple as their heads hung low. From the side, I was sure they were wearing masks as well.

Everyone else was doing what Malon was doing, kneeling as the lines of Royal Sages split to both walk around the sides of the fountain in the center of the plaza. 'What in the world? These old guys are going to be Zelda's new tutors? What are they going to teach her?' My curiosity drove me crazy the entire time they lingered. Even though I couldn't, I wanted to know what was going on in the kingdom, the kingdom that I saved from ultimate destruction. It drove me crazy at times to be left in the dark, unlike before when I hardly knew anything to begin with. Once they passed the fountain to go toward the castle, everyone returned to normal. Malon and I both returned to our seats, yet, only she didn't seem too concerned over what just happened or interested in trying to figure out. For me, it took a while to get my thoughts off royal affairs. Hurrying to finish the very last of the milkshake did help at least.

Slowly, but surely, we both finished the milkshake. Once it was gone, I was pretty glad that it was. For one, it was really refreshing and I felt amazingly cool; two, I wasn't too keen on sharing a milkshake with my lover-to-be, as Malon would have put it, for very much longer as it was embarrassing. The farm girl, on the other hand, rubbed her stomach happily. "Mmm! That was so good!" With our previous conversation complete as well as the milkshake gone, we stood up from the table. The Ice-Cream Lady was gone, having packed up things prior to departing for the day with her rupees collected. Only the stall itself remained, there being a sign on the side as well as a basket, indicating to 'Please leave any used tableware in the bin beneath. Thank you for your patronage!' Malon did just as it said before we stood near Epona.

"Okay…" She said while using a small handkerchief to gently dab around her mouth; unlike me, who simply wiped it on the sleeve of my tunic. "Looks like Daddy isn't back yet... Ughh, I hope that man hasn't fallen asleep again." My response to that was a light chuckle. However, in the back of my mind, I was glad he wasn't back since I still needed to find out where the Happy Mask Salesman is. It was annoying to know I'm so close to discussing something so important, yet, couldn't due to unforeseen circumstances. "It's not funny!" Malon replied to my laugh. "He always does that around this time of the day, he's so lazy!" Now, she was starting to get serious; ticked off from having her father doze off when she's busting her rump doing chores. "He might just be busy, Malon. Maybe he's talking to somebody at the castle or they have him doing a job for them. How about we go look around at the stalls around here before he shows up?"

For a moment, she sighed. "Yeah… That sounds fine by me. What are we going to do if he doesn't show up?" In reality, I'd simply take her home on Epona. Though, I'm not exactly sure if that's what she'd want me to do. I know enough about her to know that she'd want me to go get him. "Hmm… I guess I'd have to sneak into the Castle Courtyard again." We both shared in laughter before she came closer to me and grabbed my arm. "Oh thank you my sweet lover-to-be!" Even though she was joking around, it still made me feel highly uncomfortable. Instead of freaking out or weaseling away from her, I just chuckled with humiliation in my voice. "Let's go then."

Epona continued to follow us around, and as long as we stayed in the Market Plaza, we shouldn't get anymore pestering about her. About halfway passed the fountain, I did manage to squirm out of Malon's grip. She gave a stare, but, I pretended to not acknowledge it. "W-Where should we start at first?" Looking around, there were always a few things to wear here and there at just about every stall. It would take a while to go around looking at each and we'd find some pretty interesting attire if we did. In spite of that, I was also aware of another small section where a store was, around the corner, to the left of the road leading to the Castle Courtyard, or straight across from the road leading to the Temple of Time. That area had a much wider selection.

"I know where I want to get my dress from, but… I don't have enough rupees on me. How about you get something for yourself? If I see something I really want, I'll get it. Okay?" She spoke while watching for Talon and the Delivery Wagon. I thought about where to go for clothing of my own, and through price hunting, I found the store around the corner had better prices than everyone else. "Umm, sure… I just want to get a couple of pairs of garments, nothing much. I need an outfit that I don't mind getting filthy every now and then." Glancing over at the Happy Mask Shop, I felt my smile disappear and a lip twitch take its place. I'd have to ask around to see if anyone knows where the creepy little guy is. Maybe he took a vacation. "Let's go to the shop around the corner."

Malon straggled behind for a bit, staying behind Epona. The closer we came to the location of the store, the more she seemed to slow down. It took me a while to notice it as I was more focused on what was going on with the Happy Mask Salesman. Whenever I did eventually take note of it, I wondered if it was something that I had done, or perhaps even not done. 'Oh man… What now? Was it because I pulled away from her?'

Epona snorted as we went around the corner. I didn't get much more time to contemplate about why Malon was acting upset as we approached the store instead. A sign just outside of the door indicated that there was a sale going on, twenty five percent off all men's attire. Luck was beginning to lean toward my side today. 'That's great…' I thought as we came up to the door, where I had to stop to hitch Epona. 'Maybe I can get several garments to work in around the ranch.' From the looks of it, seeing a display window with three fancy dresses and a noble suit, it was mostly upscale. With any hopes, however, I'd be able to still find something worth my while. "I hope they have some clothes for working around the ranch in. What do you think?"

Once I didn't get an answer from Malon, who I was talking to, I turned around to see her standing in place, directly in front of the display window. "Malon?" Her face was fixated on a particular dress, one that was on the far right. Backing up, upon closer inspection, I noticed that the three dresses were of varying size, presented in a way that indicated it was a set for varying ages. The one on the far right was of child's size; right about Malon's fit too. From there, it didn't take me long to connect the pieces and realize that the dress she'd been ranting about earlier, how much she wanted it and was upset when Talon wouldn't give her enough rupees to purchase it, was the very same one which sat the window.

"Is that the one?" I asked her, well knowing the answer. Her response was of embarrassment as she turned to me with rosy cheeks, forcefully stuttering up a confused reply "H-Huh? What? Oh, no… That's… That's just a nice dress… It's not the one I want if that's what you're thinking!" A smile formed on her lips, but, it was such a nervous smile that I nearly let slip a chuckle. "I'm serious! Come on, let's get you a pair of clothes. T-There's a sale going on." When she walked passed me, I could tell that it wasn't me she was upset with, it was probably herself since she now has to be in the very shop that's displaying the dress she wants so badly, yet, can't currently get.

'Oh boy… Let's see how this goes.' My mind thought as I watched her open the door leading to the inside of the clothing shop. Right before I left to go inside, my eyes glanced back over toward the display window, trying to get a look at the price for the dress. Unfortunately, it appeared to be as though the prices weren't listed upfront. "Link, let's go. I don't know when Daddy is going to be back, so, let's try to do this fairly quickly." Her sudden shift in attitude only made me roll my eyes. It wasn't anything I hadn't heard before. "Okay, Okay… I'm coming, sheesh."

Inside of the shop, I could see a counter to the right of me, and then wooden racks with multi-varying clothing and styles of clothing, anything garment related, all attire. Behind the counter were two people, a man and a woman, both of relatively young age. The guy, with a long nose and brown hair, wore spectacles with a necked shirt (Turtle Neck); while the woman, with long black hair, donned a simpler outfit. "Hello! Welcome to the Stitch and Seam, where we sell all of Hyrule our wonderful attire. From rich to poor, we're here for your every need." The woman said prior to the man picking up where she left off. "If we can help you kiddies with anything, just let one of us know. Our time is rupees, so, please make it important if you do pester us."

Malon soon took my hand again prior to leading me further into the shop. "Here... I know where the boys clothing is since it's right next to the girls. Most of everything is scattered about, since they… don't really have a great categorized selection." She didn't really have to tell me that, seeing as of how it was quite clear to me. With her knowing where to go, we came to a few racks of clothes, all various sizes and for either gender. Never was it easy to get random clothing, not unless you've gone to a tailor who can fit you for your appropriate sized attire. Here, on these racks, was mostly random hand-me-downs or donated garments that people didn't want or grew out of. Linen under-tunics, wool over-tunics, a wool cloak, some woven tights and socks; nothing here was truly what I'd like to wear. 'Do I really want to get some clothes that I have absolutely no clue where they come from or have been?'

"Hmm… It's not the best selection, huh?" Malon brought up, holding her hand to her chin in contemplation. "None of these look like they'd really look good on you." The look of surprise on her face whenever I turned my head curiously in regards to what she said and how she said it was fairly amusing, yet, interesting at the same time. For one, I wasn't aware that she was trying to make me look handsome. Clothing, in my opinion, is something that should be purchased with durability and practicality in mind, not fashion. Hylians, and their pre-dominantly elegant, fancy, and regal obsessed manner craze was of little to no interest to me; a person who has been through the harshest of circumstances, where what you're wearing could mean life or death. "What?" She asked. "I'm trying to get something decent for you."

"I know…" I replied "It's just that, I'm trying to find things that I'm going to be working in. If anything, I'll wear this tunic whenever I'm not going to get dirty or sweaty." To that, she raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what? That?" She pointed, making me lift my hands to express bewilderment. "What do you mean, 'That'? I love this tunic, it means a lot to me. Saria and I made it together."

All of a sudden, her outlook changed as she briefly glanced down at her own dress. Perhaps she understood now why it was precious to me. "Really? Wow…... Hmm." With her hand back up at her chin in deep thought, she basically eyed me from my head to my toes. "Well… Uhh… You know, I think if you found some white leggings and a white shirt, it would really add some contrast to your green tunic and peachy skin." Now was my turn to be the surprised one. "Peachy skin? Contrast?" She shrugged with a light blush, trying to pass off any strange use of words. I, on the other hand, found another thing far more fascinating. In the future that I changed, one that existed seven years from now, I wore those things. I wore a white shirt and white leggings along with my tunic, and I always wondered where they came from.

"L-Let's just go ask the people up front what all they have that would be good. They hopefully know where things are, at least a little better than myself." As before, she took my hand prior to tugging me through the building toward the desk, where the man and woman was. 'This girl.' I thought while she squeezed my hand, no longer fearful of touching me as long as it was to get something. The moment we approached the counter, the lady took notice and greeted. "Good afternoon, Malon. How may I help you?"

Her smile was better than the guy's, who in fact, didn't look very friendly at all as he was currently busy slumped against the counter with his head propped up by his arm. As for the lady, since she was a woman, so, I figured that she might have better fashion advice than the guy anyway. Plus, since her and Malon knew each other, the farm girl must've felt the same, leading to her responding for me. "Afternoon, Ma'am. This is my friend Link. We're trying to get him something that'll work well for farm work, anything that's okay if it gets filthy… Oh, and if you have a pair of boys overalls, that'll be perfect." The way she said that last part with a smirk forced me to narrow my eyes in speculation as to of what it was that she meant by that. "Overalls; why overalls?"

She only giggled before saying "Because, Daddy made all of us wear overalls when we first started the ranch. He used to say that they were the best pair of clothing he ever had, all because he had a fifteen year old pair himself. Can you believe that? Fifteen years, that pair of overalls is older than me." I merely shrugged without knowing what to say, while the lady at the counter continued to stare at me. Before long, the woman stepped away from the counter and walked around it, towards me, with a thin and long piece of cloth with markings on it. "I actually do believe that we have a pair of white overalls for any boy around your size. However, I'll have to take your measurements and design anything else for you."

Malon stepped to the side as the woman focused on me, lifting my arms and placing the marked cloth on them to figure out their exact length, and then going from my head to my toes for my height as well as my stomach for my girth. It was uncomfortable to have a strange lady's hands on me, but, I ignored the sensations and thought about something else. 'Wait a minute…' My mind soon interrupted, making me speak aloud. "Malon, if I get a white pair of overalls and put it on top of my green tunic, won't I look like Ingo?"

For a solid minute, she didn't respond. When she did, she busted out into laughter at first. "You could never look like Ingo, Link. He has a rough look that's unique to him. Besides, he wears a pink pair of overalls sometimes too, not just white."

The woman soon finished up taking my measurements as I shrugged toward Malon's reply. 'As long as I didn't look too much like Ingo, I'd try on the overalls.' Maybe then, that way, I'll be able to buy at least one thing from here. I'll finally have something else to wear, other than my tunic. Using a piece of paper, the lady wrote down my sizes for safekeeping as well as future references. "Okay. So, what kind of garments would you like tailored for you?"

Now came the part which was really all about price and personal taste. "Hmm…" My brain thought aloud, unsure of what would look decent on me, as I only ever wore a tunic. "Umm… H-How about a white or off-white shirt and maybe a pair of linen pants? I don't know." Both of them shared tiny giggles, making me curious about what was so funny. "What? I don't know that much about fashion." The lady suddenly walked passed me while saying. "That's okay; nothing to be worried about. I'm a professional seamstress and an ace designer. I'll be able to make something you'll love, I guarantee. All I have is a few questions for you to figure out what you like." As long as it wasn't too complicated, I was willing to answer. Besides, I was interested in seeing what she could come up with.

Following her through the building, she continued talking. "What's your favourite colour?" We soon came to a clothes rack with the very same pair of white overalls that we were talking about earlier. As the lady picked up the garments, I tried to think about my favourite colour. Truthfully, I haven't thought about it in a long time. But, like all children of the forest, regardless if I'm a true Kokiri or not, my eyes grew used to the shades of green long ago. "Green… My favourite colour is green. Like the grass." She bobbed her head in acknowledgment as she took the overalls off the rack, flapped them in the air to get dust and wrinkles off them, and then held it so we could see what they looked like.

"Green? Ooh, that's a lovely colour. And, do you prefer lace or buttons?" The overalls themselves where fairly simple, yet, sturdily made for someone who plans to be working in them. "Either or, it makes no difference." During the time I was staring at the pair of overalls, Malon eventually took them from her in advance to giving them to me. "Okay, last question. Do you have a preference for tight or bagging clothing?" Glancing down at my tunic and then at the overalls, I wasn't entirely sure how to answer that one. "Umm… I guess, tight fitting for the most part, except my chest… Or, no… I don't know. I kind of like it to be loose enough to give me room."

The lady only stared at me until I looked down at the pair of overalls again. They didn't look very old, thankfully. With any luck, they might be fairly new. Bending down, it took me around a minute to take off both of my boots, allowing me to be able to put on the overalls for a test fit. I left my tunic on as I said I would too see how they fit together. Slipping my legs and feet into the leggings of the overalls, I only had to pull them up, straighten the tunic, then adjust the straps, fastening them together from above my shoulder. Since it was the first time I'd ever worn a pair of overalls in my entire life, it took me a while to do all of that and, embarrassingly, Malon had to help a little bit.

"A-Are you sure that's going to be enough information for you to make me clothes?" I said while adjusting my crotch and butt area with slight humiliation as they giggled. "Trust me, Link. I'm a professional seamstress." She's mentioned that twice now, except, it doesn't really matter what she says, only the outcome of her actions. "Alright; we'll do all of this then." She clapped her hands together once before responding. "Excellent… The overalls are fifteen rupees. Let's go back to the counter and I'll get everything else figured out for what you want tailored."

Taking into consideration that the pair of overalls actually fit relatively well, I decided to go ahead and purchase them. Walking back to the counter with them, my eyes were soon drawn to the dress in the display case, as Malon's did the same. She wanted that dress, and she wanted it badly. 'I bet it must be an expensive dress. Why else wouldn't she have gotten it by now?'

The man with the polo neck shirt wasn't up at the counter anymore, but, I didn't really care. As the woman walked around to the other side, I reached inside of the overalls to get to my tunic, where I could grab my wallet. Fifteen rupees wasn't bad at all, and with the discount, it'll be even better. "How much do I owe with the discount?" I asked, not wanting to do the math on my own. To my shock, she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Excuse me? Oh, I'm sorry… I'm afraid the discount only applies to MENS attire."

Hearing that was slightly frustrating as well as humiliating. I'm a ten year old boy, short and cute. My problem is that, on the inside, I'm mixed up both physically and mentally. Going back and forth throughout time, from being ten to seventeen then back to ten, completely wreaked havoc on my developmental status. I considered myself a man after all that I've been through. No mere boy could defeat the evil Demon King. No mere boy could be chosen by the Goddesses. No mere boy could be given the title, Hero of Time. It was just another reminder that nobody would ever remember any of my grandiose deeds of saviour.

"I… I see. Okay then, here's fifteen rupees." After removing the wallet and pulling the string to loosen it, I took out three blue rupees to hand them to her. With this buy, I was down to thirty five rupees. Not too much, but, plenty enough to get something else for myself if I wanted to. "Thank you for your custom." The lady said while taking the rupees. "Here's your proof of purchase and order sheet for the clothes I'll have tailored for you. Come back in about a week, and they'll be ready. Just be sure to bring, at least, fifty rupees."

Malon's face suddenly lit up in advance to her darting away, back into the conglomeration of clothing racks. "Ooh! Hold on, Link! I saw something else that'll go perfect with the overalls!" My head hung in response as I tried to not imagine what it was that she could have possibly seen. All I could do was hope it wouldn't make me look ridiculous. On the plus side, now that the farm girl wasn't around for the moment, I made a hasty decision to try and figure something out. "Hey, umm… Miss… How much is that smaller dress over in the window?"

She craned her neck to the side to see what I was talking about, leaving me to point. "You mean the child's dress? The blue and white one?" I bobbed my head until she told me the price. "It's currently sixty rupees. Not much considering its fine make, but, it belongs to a set. The entire set, if your family is interested, is priced at four hundred and twenty rupees." Most of the shock from hearing such a high price had faded from all of the previous outrageous prices I'd encountered throughout the day. "Is the child's dress available for single sale?"

The question seemed to take her off guard for some reason. Hearing Malon's footsteps from behind me, however, meant that I was running out of time to figure things out. Tapping my foot, I stared at the lady while she pursed her lips in contemplation. From observation, I watched her eyes travel from me to Malon, then back to me again. In the nick of time, right as Malon approached, the lady said. "Not under normal circumstances… Hmm; if you promise to be a loyal costumer, I could… maybe… let's say…... make a deal for you."

Abruptly, without warning, everything went dark and I felt something slide onto my head followed by the giggles of a certain farm girl. "There! Perfect!" She exclaimed. "Now you look just like a ranch hand!" A smile formed on my lips while I pulled whatever it was up off my head to inspect. It was a straw hat, complete with a small black sash wrapped around the lower body near the brim. The laugh that escaped my lips was from imagining myself looking exactly like a farmer now. 'People certainly won't think I'm from the forest anymore if I'm wearing this.' I thought before re-adjusting my Kokiri Cap, which had almost been knocked off by the straw hat. "Oh, uhh… Aha… Yeah, this would be good. But, I think I'll stick with my Kokiri Cap."

Malon waved her hands in disagreement with the same smile as from before. "Nonsense! That thing can't possibly keep the sun out of your eyes as good as this hat would. Plus, it's straw. The wind will blow right through it and cool you down." She wanted me to have this stuff to help. On a much deeper level, though, I was distracted with another thought that was circulating endlessly inside my brain.

Looking at the straw hat as I very slowly spun it by the brim, my line of sight drifted over toward the dress in the window. The memories of everything that had happen flooded my consciousness like an overflowing deluge pushing its way passed a broken dam. Despite my constant effort to 'make up' for the disastrous adventure I put her and her family though in order to come rescue me in the dead of night, from a place far more dangerous to Hylians than a Goron going berserk, I still, to this very day, can't seem to shake the feeling of owing them, specifically Malon, for all that she's done. Thinking back to the first night, when I fell asleep with her in my head, focusing on her and her only, or even how I felt whenever I smelt the thyme that follows her trail, emanating from her hair; all of it made me want to do something special for her, regardless of how many times I'd given or done something special already.

Sixty rupees was obviously more than I had on me, and who knows if it would still be here the next time I show up. Currently, with the purchase of the overalls, I've been reduced down to thirty five. If I put the overalls back, I'd have fifty rupees again. Unfortunately, that's still ten rupees short. Malon had some rupees left, but, I didn't really want to use hers since it was supposed to be a surprise gift. Regardless, I have to make a decision soon.

"Link?" Malon eventually spoke, taking me out of thought as well as forcing me to choose what I wanted to do. "Are you okay? You zoned out for a minute." I nodded while beginning to take the pair of overalls off, removing them until I was left in my tunic as before. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of what to do." Both of them watched me take the overalls off. Only Malon said something about it, however. "Whoa-Whoa-Whao… What are you doing?" All I did was smile and fold the pair of overalls over my forearm prior to handing them to the lady behind the counter. It took a lot of courage and selflessness in order to be doing this. "I think I'm going to wait to purchase these until I come to pick up the rest of the tailored clothes. Could we possibly get a closer look at the dress?"

Malon's eyes shot over toward me before she gasped softly. "Dress?" She asked curiously. "What dress!?" The lady behind the counters made a gesture toward the window, and I gave another nod to agree with her, letting her know that it was indeed the one I was referring too. "The dress in the window, the one that you've been talking so much about." The farm girl's face lit up in excitement in advance to having embarrassment kick in. Sure, she wanted that dress desperately. However, having a boy purchase it for her; surely she's feeling awkward too. "What!? No way! Link! You can't buy that!"

I merely shrugged with the same smile plastered on my face. The lady from behind the counter ambled over to the window before picking up the display mannequin and dress, returning soon thereafter. "Why not? It'll be a present, from me to you." From closer up, without the window and other dresses in the way, I could fully see the outfit in all of its glory. For a child's costume, it was quite decorate. It seemed to have two main pieces; the first being a long white gown with neat designs on the bottom and sleeve cuffs. For the second, there was a light blue frock partially wrapped around the torso, extending from there to the top before draping over the shoulders. To tie it all together, literally and metaphorically, there was a gorgeous cyan stoned belt looped around the waistline.

'It IS actually a pretty good deal for sixty rupees.' My mind contemplated as I held my elbow with my other hand caressing my chin. 'I doubt she'd have a problem loaning me ten rupees if it's to get this, especially since she's been dying for it.' I thought, referring to Malon. Nodding to myself, right as I turned around, she spoke up even while still in complete shock over what is happening. "B-But… B-B-But! Link! Y-You can't!" Again, I shrugged in response as I didn't see any reason why I couldn't if I wanted to. "Sure I can, watch… I am going to need to borrow ten of your rupees though. I'll pay you back, I promise!"

Her face reddened tenfold as she suddenly refused. "N-No way! Link, stop! Just buy your friggin' overalls and the hat, and then let's go! I… I'm only going to wear the dress a couple of times a year; you need something you can wear every week!" It was a bit confusing to hear her reject, yet, I could see her wallet string hanging out of the side pouch of her dress. Taking it would be easy despite being a possible disaster in the long run. I wasn't sure why she didn't want me to get it for her considering how much I had to hear about it, and her excuse didn't add up. Frustration tried to make its way into the picture, but, I only smiled while holding out my hand. "Malon… I don't mind, it's okay. I want to get this for you."

Once more, she refused to hand over any of her rupees, even going so far as to hold her hand over her dress pouch to keep any possibility of me getting her wallet from happening. "No! S-Stop teasing me!" She shouted. Now, to that, I raised an eyebrow as I wasn't exactly sure what it was that she meant by that. I certainly wasn't teasing her. In fact, I was trying to be nice and make her very happy. Looking back at the lady behind the counter, she must've found it funny or interesting as she watched us both with a smile. The only thing I could truly do was hope that her 'new customer discount' would perhaps be able to cover the ten rupees; that, or maybe I could somehow pay her back the next time I come up here to pick up my tailored clothes. "Miss, all I have is fifty rupees, that being included with the fifteen I gave you earlier for the pair of overalls. Do you think… I could pay you the other ten rupees the next time I visit? I always pay people back; I'm not the type of person to forget a favour."

We stared at each other for the next few moments. She didn't look like she wanted to budge an inch on the price, unlike many other shop owners. This place wasn't partial to any sorts of bartering. Finally, however, after a brief standoff, she said "What about your lover? Does she have ten rupees on her?" Somehow, instantaneously, the final straw was drawn in Malon's opinion, as she expressed it quite loudly in a highly awkward fashion. "HE'S NOT MY LOVER! I… I… I MEAN, I'M NOT HIS LOVER!" Shortly after the abrupt outburst, the farm girl, with madly blushing cheeks, ran straight out of the building, leaving me to pay and finish up on my own. I still called out to her because I didn't understand why she was acting strange like this. "Malon, wait! Come back!"

It was too late, as she was gone out the door to who knows where. 'What is all of that about!?' I mentally questioned myself in exasperation. 'I don't get it. She starts being so nice to me, subtly flirting with me, lets me live with her, then runs off claiming she's not my lover whenever I was just trying to give her a gift for going through all the trouble she did to rescue me.' None of it made any sense. Doubts soon began forming as to of whether or not I should even purchase it for her; or, for that matter, if I can now that I'm not able to get any rupees from her. 'Does she even want it?'

Ensuing giggles brought me out of my deep thinking until I looked back over at the lady behind the counter. I didn't get a chance to ask what was so funny about this. But, I did notice my own cheeks feeling warm. "Oh my… I apologize. I only assumed that you two were together by how cute you look next to one another." My head hung in shameful embarrassment while I let out a long sigh. On top of feeling uncomfortable, just as I had felt so many times this week, I was disappointed in myself for getting a negative reaction out of something that was supposed to be so good. Maybe I ought to have been upset over things not going the way I wanted them too. Regardless, at the moment, I only felt let down, frustrated at myself. Going with everything that's happened, it's probably best that I keep my buy of the overalls and put the dress back.

'I wanted this to be something she could feel grateful for, just as I feel toward her for everything that she's done for me. Instead, everything blew up in my face.' Looking up at the lady, I broke the silence again by saying. "I guess we'll go ahead and put the dress back. I'll just keep my purchase of the overalls." She amazingly waved me off, making me feel a cold chill fly up my spine in surprise. I truly had thought that I wouldn't be able to get the dress. "It's alright. I'll take the ten rupees off as long as you promise to pay me back whenever you return for you tailored clothes... Of course, that is if you still want to buy it for your friend. She didn't seem too keen on you getting it for her."

Blinking, I remained temporarily stunned. Eventually, though, before she changed her mind, I accepted the deal. "Okay, yes. Thank you, I promise that I'll pay you back! I swear." The woman kept her smile as she rung up the order. "Since you seem like such a nice boy, I'll let you keep the overalls until you can bring in the money for them too, alright? I'm not supposed to, so, you best not let me down." It was understandable that she didn't want to barter on this item. For her to even consider, much less give in and cut me some slack, it meant that she must've had some level of trust in me already. I do have one of those trusting looks as I've been told countless times before. Then again, she might merely be doing this as a favour since it means a lot to me. Either way, I was very quick to acknowledge the deal despite already promising. "I won't let you down, I promise!"

She then began removing the dress from the wooden tailor's dummy, keeping her eyes on me in advance to softly saying. "If I were you, young man, I would try to go comfort Malon after this… She's a sweet girl. Since you're buying this for her, I'm guessing you might possibly have some feelings for her?" While she took a burlap sack and gently placed the dress inside of it for easier carrying while on horse, I relinquished all of my rupees to her; handing over forty five of them. "W-What? Uhh… N-No… Nuh-uh… I just wanted to give her this as a gift since s-she's always so nice to me, a…and I like her." The woman shook her finger at me with a smile as well as a tiny giggle. "Oh? You like her, huh? That sounds to me like the beginnings of a blooming relationship. You're Mr. Talon's new ranch hand, I'm assuming, right?"

It took a while for me to respond as I had to hold my head in my hand for a moment to wait for my blush to diminish. "Pretty much, yeah… I just started really getting into it about a week ago." Now, I was starting to seriously wonder how and or why she knew so much about Talon and Malon. Thinking about it, the farm girl did seem to know her as she was called by name upon entering the building. "That's good. They could use the help of a strapping lad like you." To that, I rolled my eyes, especially as I thought about the muscles I had whenever I was seventeen compared to now. "I wouldn't say that. But, umm… H-How exactly do you know Malon and Mr. Talon?"

Finishing up and placing the straw hat on top of my head for me, the woman replied "Well, I used to know little Miss Malon's mother whenever she was around; may she rest in peace. I was her pupil for a while whenever she came here to Castle Town every now and then to teach anyone willing, at a class just for sewing, knitting, and tailoring." My eyebrows raised themselves curiously from the news. It was interesting to know how much Mr. Talon's family has of influence to the kingdom, all without having any noble power or authority. A simple rancher and his family must've been like the jack-of-all-trades. Self-sustainable; before or just around the time Malon came around, when her mother was alive and well, they must've been even more renowned than they are now.

Hearing that and thinking of anything related to Malon and her late mother, I was glad that I made the purchase of the dress. Earlier, when she expressed a desire to wear different clothes while pouring her heart out by informing me of why; how she had shifted her mindset from wearing the dress her mom gave her from being a comfort item to an item of sentimental value. She's growing up, like me, and for her to have rescued me always brings me to this state of inner-tranquility, peaceful in thought over the farm girl. Just as I had fallen asleep to her mildly-intoxicating aroma, was unable to take my eyes off her at times, and even wanted to kiss her cheek at the ranch for all her troubles, it was obvious that I really was thinking about her a lot. This gift was for her, not only because I wanted to make up for the labour of going into the Forbidden Forest, but, because I liked her.

"Alright then, you're all set. Tell Mr. Talon that Eliza said hello, and don't forget to bring in the eighteen rupees you owe or I'll be making a visit to the ranch myself." She slid two more slips of paper toward me. The proof of purchases reminded me that she was giving me the hat as well, which meant there was no way I could possibly forget about this deal. I'll work hard all this upcoming week to make some rupees. That way, when I go back for my clothes, I'll have enough to get them to pay her back. "Yes, Ma'am! I promise you, I won't forget. Thank you so much. This really does mean a lot. I don't have much to wear either, so, the overalls are perfect. Thank you so much." She waved me off with a smile as I took the burlap sack from her as well as my overalls and straw hat. "Don't mention it. Get going before I change my mind."

Following that, I was broke now, without a single rupee to my name other than the ones back in my house in Kokiri Forest. Making an extremely urgent mental note on my debt to the kind shopkeeper Eliza, I walked out of the store with everything in my hands.

Taking one glance around, I didn't initially see where the farm girl could have gone off to. She ran off in such a hurry, I hope that she didn't go anywhere too far away. 'Oh boy…' I thought. 'What if she left me here?' Glancing over at Epona, I had the feeling that that wasn't the case as it's unlikely that Talon would leave knowing Epona and I weren't with him. 'Where did she go? I don't get it… She talked about this dress a lot, and now that I volunteered to get it for her, she yells about not being my lover. This is coming from the same girl who kissed my cheek and declared me to be her lover-to-be.

Unhitching Epona, we both walked around together in attempt to find Malon. My heartbeat sped up as my nerves quivered just thinking about giving her the dress. I wanted to feel relaxed about it, easy at the thought of the smile that should have been on her face whenever she found out that I was getting it for her. Instead, it was almost humiliating. "Malon!" I called out, wondering if she was nearby so that she could hear me. After a minute of no response, I spoke louder. "Malon! Where did you go!?" In my peripheral vision, there were people I could see that were staring at me due to my volume. I didn't care though. There are bigger things to worry about than what people think of me walking around yelling. "Come on! I got you something special!"

Only whenever I stopped near the fountain in the center of the Market did I cease shouting for the farm girl. My eyes zoned in on the Happy Mask Shop, analyzing it for any signs of activity; to which there remained to be nothing. Not even a flicker of light wavered from within, highly unusual for the zealously happy man. 'What is going on around here?' I asked myself. 'The Happy Mask Salesmen is missing and nobody seems to know where he is, a thief nearly stole stuff from the back of the delivery wagon, Captain Orsen isn't at the Training Grounds due to those Royal Sages coming to town, and now Malon's upset with me; Goddesses know why.'

Hanging my head, it was frustrating to not be able to understand the things that are happening to me or with other people. At this point, I might as well just give up and head back to the ranch. The little bit of chores left could be done quickly and then I'd be able to take a break again, have a bath, then hit the hay. The surprise present thing was kind of ruined, I guessed; figuring so based on her reaction. It still felt like I made the right choice by getting it since she deserved it so much for all of her extra hard work, but, I began doubting again that I would get any gratitude for it, not that I wasn't used to my deeds going unnoticed by now anyway.

'Why me? Sheesh.' My lips pursed in irritation as I glanced up from my head-hung state. To my shock and minute amusement, off in the distance, passed the shops and down the dirt road toward the Castle Courtyard, next to the plateau, the bright red hair of a certain young girl stick out like a sore thumb. I could tell it was her. I could always tell it was her from the special shade of red her hair is. With that, it's practically impossible to get her mixed up with somebody else. "There you are." I said aloud as me and Epona got a move on, walking passed a couple of guards down the path. The very second she realized that I saw her, she retreated all of the way behind the plateau side, hiding from me. Seeing that there wasn't anywhere else to go, however, I continued making my way toward her.

"Malon… I just saw you, I know you're there, so, come on out." She didn't seem to care as she remained hidden. Epona's hoofsteps changed from clattering to muffled patter as we left the brick pathways of Castle Town and made our way down the dirt road. The equine saw the farm girl too. I knew wasn't seeing things. "What's wrong?" I asked, hoping to get a response. On another impulse decision, I placed the burlap bag containing the gorgeous dress on top of Epona, up above the saddle, where I tied it to her reins very loosely. Putting my overalls on top of that, we came to the corner. I had some level of faith that it was hidden well enough, for now.

I knew that she couldn't go any further than this considering the gate to the Castle is always closed to members of the public. It wasn't any surprise that she was still there whenever I turned around the corner, however, it was a tiny jolt to my confidence to see her sitting with her back to the plateau, knees drawn up to her chest, and her head resting between them, facing downward. "M-Malon?" Upon brief examination, she didn't appear to be crying, which was a good sign. But, I still didn't understand why she was suddenly acting like this. Numerous times, I thought we were getting along great. We had a connection, a bond with one another that I enjoyed on a very friendly level. Being ten years old, I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted a lover. My immature mindset hadn't contemplated it enough. In spite of that, we were always teased about how cute we look together, or something along the lines of that. I don't understand why this time was any different.

Following a few seconds, she glanced up at me, immediately eyeballing my hands in an attempt to see what I had. Her face was still burning red, rosy red, close to the shade of her hair. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was nearly ready to catch fire. "Are you alright?" I asked, trying to sound sincere and ready to comfort her if the need be. She nodded in response, and then wiped both of her eyes at the same time, leaving me to think she may have perhaps shed a few tears. "Y… Yeah… I… I'm sorry, Link. I didn't mean to freak out l-like that." Her sniffles made my heart sink in my chest. I hadn't really been around her when she was genuinely sad about something. It stirred pretty deep emotions from within me, emotions that I didn't like in the least.

"It's okay. I'm just confused about what happened… All I wanted to do was buy you that dress because I know you love it and I… W-Well… I'd like to see you in it too." Approaching her, her head lifted as she tracked me, watching as I came right up to her. "B-But… Link…" She interjected. "It wasn't your place to try and buy that for me."

My eyes narrowed as I didn't really understand why she'd say that. "What do you mean?" I asked while sitting down next to her. "I wanted to get you a gift, and since you told me about how you wanted to keep what you're wearing somewhere a little safer than being worn and to have a nice dress to wear to extravaganzas, I figured you'd like it if I got the one you've been talking about." Her gaze drifted away from mine as I leaned back against the plateau. She was still highly embarrassed. Hearing me talk about this wasn't doing much of anything to reduce her discomfiture either.

"S-Still! I… I'm sorry, Link… I'm really sorry." All of this apologizing and yet, I wasn't even entirely sure why she was doing it. "Why are you sorry?" Along with a sniffle, she replied. "Just, for freaking out back there. I'm sorry." Suddenly, while tilting my head as well as staring at her, I came to the realization that the real reason why she got upset, was due to the fact that she's still struggling to deal with her inner-struggle as a pre-pubescent girl; similar to me, despite me being a boy. All of these emotions, they're very difficult to make sense of. Mood swings are common among Hylian children. Several times I can recall Saria and the Great Deku Tree getting onto me for 'jumping' into different attitudes, as they called it. To be a ten, almost eleven year old girl without a mother, it must be hard on her.

Talon wanted her to learn a lesson, like every father, by making her save her money to purchase what she can't at the moment. A mother, on the other hand, especially her mother from the sounds of it, would likely have gotten the dress for the farm girl the moment she laid eyes on it. To have a boy her age come along, from out of nowhere, to buy her the dress she's been ranting and raving about, it does sound really embarrassing, even to me. There was a time; a couple of years back, where I had a fairly identical experience with a certain green-haired Kokiri girl, but, now wasn't the time to think about that. This was different. I owed Malon my life, and while this dress certainly wouldn't make up for it, I felt as though it was a nice start.

"It's okay…" I spoke softly, making her look at me once again. "I understand. It's not easy to really interpret how you feel sometimes... I can be the same way. But, Malon… I want you to know something…" Her eyes focused on mine now as I became serious. Nervousness was slowly melting away as I simply let loose what I was thinking at the moment. Hard didn't come into play whenever I'm speaking from my heart. "You saved me from the brink of death, and I'll always be grateful for you because of that. I'm never going to take you or life for granted. You truly mean a lot to me, you and your family. That dress that I got you is just my way of showing appreciation for everything that you've done."

Her cheeks were already flushed, but, I could see her eyes widened in advance to rapidly shifting, scanning me and then Epona for where the dress was. 'I had a feeling whenever she didn't see it in my hand that she had assumed I had not gotten it, especially considering the shop lady initially insisted I use some of my 'lover's' rupees.' My mind thought until she loudly asked. "W-What!? You got it!?" The gate guard further down the dirt road, closer to the castle courtyard, jerked his head up to see what the commotion was from. Not that I was concerned, as this is still open to the public. Regardless, I motioned for her to calm down and relax a little with a small smile on my face. "Yeah, as long as you want it that is. If you don't, then I might be able to sell it to somebody else."

Waving her hands wildly, she still spoke fairly loudly "No! I… Ughh! Link!" Grumbling and groaning, she sighed afterward as I held back a chuckle from her rapidly changing mind. I had a feeling that, in the long run, she'd want the dress. It wasn't overly surprising that she objected to me giving it away, even if she struggled to accept it at first. "What?" I asked in response to her moaning, watching her until she replied. "J-Just… Please don't give it away… I…... I w-want it." In all honesty, it's good that she said that, because I doubt I could sell it very decently without the rest of the set. "You do?"

She nodded with a now light blush. In a way, it was like she was trying to take it despite how her young mind fluctuated in thought. "Y-Yes! So, please, don't give it away. It… It was sweet of you to buy it for me."

Seriousness from within her voice was evident. It made my smile dissipate down to a face of awkward discomfort with the body language of someone in deep contemplation as my arms crossed themselves and I chose to direct my line of sight up toward the heavens as well as the clouds. "I thought I did something wrong…" Her eyes shifted to look at me as I continued speaking. "After what you said, or yelled…. About me not being your lover… then you ran out… I… I'm the sorry one. I'm sorry for upsetting you. When I listened to you tell me about how kind and caring your mother was, how she made you clothes; I… well… I wanted you to feel those feelings again, just like I want to. What I said earlier, about things being hard for us because we're kids… It's true…" Following a long pause to catch my breath and figure out what I planned to wrap up saying, I moved on with a final question. "I forgive you, but, do you forgive me?"

Suddenly, without any warning at all in the least, I felt myself beginning to regret again. On top of that, I'm realizing that my own mind is fluctuating just as badly as hers. That's one of our similarities. For me though, being sorry was kind of a let down on my end, and once again, I felt as though it was my fault. I should have known better to try and act like it was a surprise, either time. Her freak out and shouting was my bad. 'What am I doing? This is stupid.' Even though she already said she wanted it, I couldn't help but be regretful toward the purchase. After all, she probably wants it now merely because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings. Sixty rupees was a big purchase, and, now I'm in debt, plus remorseful for my lack of ability to think more about this beforehand. 'I could have bought something for myself, furniture or hobby items.'

Out of the blue, I felt her hand touch mine, gently pressing against it before she went further by placing it all of the way on top. At that moment, everything around us seemed to slow down. Peace and serenity floated in the atmosphere, yet for some reason, my heart felt as though it was trying to burst out of me. My cheeks seemed like they were on fire and I could tell that they probably looked as deeply flushed as hers. Staggeringly, I was in a completely new territory again, metaphorically speaking. Anything to do with fighting, I was an ace at. I knew exactly where to stab someone to end their life in the blink of an eye and I knew where to stab someone to make it hardly hurt, barely bleed, and not even slice any muscle. However, I know absolutely close to nothing about romance and relationships. The most I'd ever felt was a strong 'like-like' sensation toward the same green-haired Kokiri I'd spoken of before. I've never, on the other hand, had my body feel like it was going to melt just from being so close to a person I hold dear.

"L-Link…" She uttered softly, making me turn my head to stare at her. Those blue eyes of hers, they made me feel lost at sea; being so close. In a way, I was afraid. If I got any closer, I might drown; not just in those pretty irises, but, in the fresh aroma of thyme and Gerudo soap as well. Truthfully, I wasn't able to get closer anyway as my muscles locked up in disbelief, embarrassment, and humiliation. "I do forgive you. B-But, I have to know something." Since I wasn't sure what else to do, I nodded to say yes. Her eyes stayed glued on mine. This time, I was gazing into them much more obviously. She took note of that instantly and I could feel her fingers slowly wrap around my hand, holding it. "You… You got upset when I said that you w-weren't my lover?"

The question threw me off guard as it certainly wasn't what I expected her to bring up. I did say that I'd answer her, so, I cleared my throat; trying to get myself to not sound overly nervous. "Uhh… Y-You see… I... I was just trying to be mice, I mean nice! Uhh… *small sighs of aggravation*… I don't k-know much about b-being a lover, Malon." Meanwhile, as I was busy stuttering and making a near fool of myself with a slip of the tongue, her eyes were growing as big as dinner plates, quickly leaving her to reply. "Does that mean you actually want to be a lover!? M-Maybe someday at least!?" Her shrill voice only embarrassed me further. I was already so uncomfortable and barely unable to speak, and now I just wanted to bury my head in the sand and wait this entire thing out. If only that would work.

"I… I… I… I…" My mouth went on mindlessly until I could brashly think of something to say. "I thought… Or… I used to… When… When I was on my adventures, when N-Navi was asleep and I should have been too, I would stay awake and think about how life would be as an adult. E-Every now and then, I would contemplate how life would be with a partner, a lover, someone who loves me, cares for me, and needs me, just as I can say the same about them." My mouth was dry, so, I licked my lips nervously. Malon's eyes were still wide. "I figured t-that I'd have a lover someday in m-my future."

She shook her head, hid her blushing face for a moment, and then stayed quiet. I narrowed my eyes in response. Her hand was still on top of mine, but, I wanted to know what it was that was on her mind. The only thing I could hear was my own pulse throbbing in my ear. Eventually, just as I began wondering if I should say something, she turned her head back in my direction prior to speaking very softly, to the point where I had to lean a little closer so that I could hear her choppily stressed voice. "L-Link…" Next, what she said confirmed everything I'd thought in regards to her feelings toward me. Perhaps the reason why everyone teased us about being a couple was because, for fated reasons, we were a great match. I didn't know how the alchemical reaction of love worked. I might not always be aware of certain things, emotions, but, I've had a hunch she had a sort of crush on me for a while. That wasn't the end of it either, for, I knew that I had feelings of my own which I was hiding. "Link…W-Would you… Would you b-be my lov-…..."

"RAISE THE GATE!" The guard down the road shouted, just in the nick of time despite me already being completely aware of what it is that she was going to say. 'She was going to ask me to be her lover and I know it.' There's no doubt in my mind that that is what she was getting ready to say before the interruption. 'Me? Be her lover?' My inner-thoughts said as her hand pulled away from mine, making me notice her looking in the direction of the gate. 'Lover? Me? A lover?' My mind was pretty much shot trying to comprehend the idea. Frustration couldn't even begin to describe the sensation coursing through me. It was one thing to see hints and subtle flirting. On the other hand, to have it all come out before me, to be literally asked; things were a lot different now. Although she didn't get to finish what she was saying, I considered it a question that my heart has to answer. Before I could even think any more on the subject, she abruptly stood up as I heard Talon's voice speak. "Oie! There yah two are… WOOOOoooWEEEEeee! We've done turned a nice profit on this visit!"

Malon, who tried her best to act normal despite still having a slightly reddened face, giggled softly prior to responding to his happiness. "Yay! Now we can go home and celebrate!" I made myself stand up as Talon, followed by Petey and Dixie as well the delivery wagon, went under the gate and came out on our side.

The moment the back end of the wagon was out of the way, the gate guard shouted "LOWER THE GATE!" Unlike how they slowly raised it beforehand, closing it, they simply released hold of the chain and let the gate fall to the ground; its spiked bottom sinking into the dirt. Coming closer where there wasn't a need to shout, Talon gave Malon a nice fatherly hug with added enthusiasm. The turnover must've been truly fantastic if he's this jovial. "I was invited in the Throne Room since I _just_ so happen' to 'ave been there! Oh, it makes me wanna jump up and click my heels together knowin' The King is so fond of Lon Lon Milk after all of these years!"

Both of our eyes widened in shock at his statement. Malon soon hoorayed, yet, I remained stuck in amazement. Talon gets to have an audience with The King just because his cows make tasty milk. Me, on the other hand, couldn't even get a passing glance when it came to trying to inform the Royal Family of Ganondorf's evil intentions and saving the whole kingdom. "Alright, Daddy! That's awesome! Who else was in the Throne Room, anybody!?" He nodded as Epona huffed while staring at Petey and Dixie, likely interested in knowing where they went. "Lots of people, sweetie! They must've been havin' some sorta meetin' or somethin'. Princess Zelda wasn't there yet, she was with her attenden', Ms. Impa. But, there was these six old guys called Royal Sages who showed up not long after I arrived, and they also loved the milk! Didn't say much… But, they nodded to the taste!"

I smirked at the thought of those crotchety looking guys enjoying good old Lon Lon Milk. To my utter disbelief, however, what he said next was a bolt from the blue. "The mighty Captain Orsen was there too, along with the Happy Mask Salesman. Aside from that, it looked like every advisor the Royal Family has was there. So, whatever they're doin', it must be darn well important."

In comparison to everything that's happened today, the countless times I've felt embarrassed, let down, or surprised, none of it was on par with the feeling boiling within me. All day I'd been looking for those two, Captain Orsen and the Happy Mask Salesman, and now I'm being told they're both in the same room together, inside The Castle. Talon was definitely right about something going on. I'm not sure at all what the Happy Mask Salesman would have to do with anything, but, there must be some connection or something. "Captain Orsen?" Malon asked inquisitively seeing as of how I couldn't speak at the moment. "Link went to the Training Grounds to try and see him! You're going to be surprised! He actually does know people there and I think he knows The Captain too!"

Talon looked up at me while letting go of Malon. "Is that right? Well then… Hmm…" That response was frustrating. Not that I expected anything different or actually cared. Talon's likely better off not even thinking of me as anything other than the Fairy Boy who woke him up with a Cucco so Malon wouldn't strangle him for being late. Ingo's attempt to understand the altered future, to which he shouldn't even be aware of in the first place, did not end very well. The Goddesses are right in their decision to keep us Hylians in a normal flow of time. Time travelers such as myself are a paradox all of their own. The unstableness, the erratic and volatile state which is traveling time, it would drive any mere mortal crazy. Do not get me wrong though, I know the truth and I know that I can more than hold my own against just about anything Hyrule can throw at me. It would still be nice to get at least a little recognition for some of the things I've done. "You two shouldn't be so shocked. It's not like I was going to be lying to you."

"What was that one guy's name?" Malon interjected, asking me before Talon could reply and I could say anything else. I did sound fairly bummed out that they were so surprised. The only thing is, I don't exactly know what it is that she's taking about, who what guy's name is. "Huh? Who?" She giggled at me, suddenly acting as if she hadn't said any of that stuff not five minutes ago, about whether or not I would be her lover, and then said. "The guy at the Training Grounds that you talked to, who told you that Captain Orsen was out." Whenever I realized who it was she was referring to, I had to let a small laugh slip. Bisente was hardly what I'd consider a man. He's so immature you'd think he was a two year old at times. "Bisente."

Right after that, she turned back to Talon. "There was this guy named Bisente who claimed to have trained with him! He said Link even beat him!" Talon chuckled heartily before giving me a big pat on the back that nearly took the breath out of my lungs. "Well, I'll be! If that's true, then yah must've been some sorta apprentice! Captain Orsen is a Knight of Hyrule though, so, I doubt he'd take it easy on yah and let yah win."

My teeth temporarily grit in anger from the audacity of him to act as if I was let off easy, as if that's why I won the fight. The Triforce of Courage may bestow upon me a vast knowledge of combat skills, but, I trained excruciatingly hard alongside anyone with sufficient capabilities to teach me in order to hone my abilities to their current capacity. The Know-It-All Brothers, my own personal adventures, Impa, Lord Taburi, Captain Orsen, and even the Great Fairies and Golden Goddesses; all of them taught me everything I needed to know. So, if there's any reason why I defeated anyone, it was because of the capabilities they gave as well as allowed me to have. "I wouldn't say that, Mr. Talon. The Captain and I are good friends, yet, on par in the battlefield. As for Bisente, he lost because of his arrogance and refusal to accept my talents. It was his fault he underestimated me, and then lost when throwing all of his energy at me when he finally did realize how powerful I was."

Talon's smile slowly faded as he took into account what I had just said. 'Uh-oh… I hope he didn't take that the wrong way.' I thought as Malon glared at me. Reviewing what I said in my head, it did sound slightly harsh. Of course, nothing I said was directly meant toward him. However, I may have suggested through tone that he was arrogant regarding my powers as well. "Maybe we could look intah' gettin' yah a position as an apprentice again then?" He responded with a raised eyebrow and his hands on his hips. Focusing on him, I saw that he was more confused than anything else. "Oh… Uhh… I think I'll stick with farm work. Captain Orsen will let me train anytime… As long as he's there and the gate guard isn't a huge jerk."

Malon giggled again, thankful to see the minor brewing situation diffused. "Dad, guess what! Link got me something!" The man's giant grin returned as he chuckled loudly. "Oh, is that so? Already spendin' money on 'er, huh?" The emotional ride I'd been on today wasn't over, as I now had to switch from frustration as well as disappointment, to embarrassment. Bringing everything back from before, I recalled Malon's words, her question, the look in her eye that made me feel connected to her. Like before, it made my heart thump faster and my cheeks redden, even though I didn't want them to. Despite trying as hard as I could, I couldn't stop them from warming up. "He's so sweet, Daddy! Stop embarrassing him!" She smiled with him as she stared at me. "W-What?" I soon asked after she held her hands out in a 'where's it at' gesture. "The dress, silly!"

My legs felt like they were quivering in nervousness as I watched Talon's jaw drop with a barely audible gasp. He was visually stunned to hear that I'd bought her a dress. On the other hand, I was simply freaking out internally for some odd reason. "A dress? Whoa now! Let's see it then!" Since they both wanted to see it, and now, especially, that Malon is interested in it, I decided to go ahead and reveal it. Taking the burlap bag from off of Epona's back, it took several moments for me to untie it as my hands shook. Once done, I was as careful as possible to make sure that I didn't wrinkle it while removing it from the bag. Staring at them both, it was remarkable to see Malon's instant change in heart. Suddenly she ran over and hugged me, during which time Talon inspected the dress. "It's so beautiful!" The farm girl cried in happiness, squeezing me tight in her hug.

"Wait a second…" Talon muttered "Darlin', isn't that the dress yah been goin' on about for the past month?" Watching her feel and lift the dress, I felt myself nearly become mesmerized by her luscious red hair again. Countless times I've found myself swept away into bliss by the intoxicatingly amorous scent of thyme and Gerudo soap. Seventeen year old me knew what I wanted to do, but, ten year old me didn't know how to interpret the signals yet or even what to do with them. My only option was speechlessness. "Yeah! See what I mean!? He's such a good friend!" Malon gleefully replied while her hand gently brushed against my chest, making my heart skip a beat. Reaching my level of exasperation, I backed up a bit without saying a single word. Amazingly, I didn't need to say anything as they were already on it for me. "This is quite a surprise, Link…" The heavyset farmer said. "That dress wasn't really cheap seein' how it's made of some high-quality fabric."

All I could do was shrug. My eyes still worked too, at least, as I kept watch over his body language. With his hands on his overalls and chest sticking out, it almost seemed like he was being defensive for an unknown cause. In advance to a chuckle, his big grin came back for a fourth time prior to him asking me. "How did yah manage to pay for that?" The question caught me a bit off guard as I was beginning to see how much I'd bit off today; possibly more than I can chew. I had nearly forgotten, despite the commotion, that I was currently in debt with The Stitch and Seam; the clothing shop. "U-Uhh… I… I used all of my rupees and went a little into debt."

Malon's expression changed as she now glared at me. "What!? Link! You big dummy! I didn't want you to go into debt! How far in are you!?" Lightly tapping my fingers together in nervousness, I tried not to laugh as she had that cute furious look again. "Just eighteen rupees." She soon groaned before pulling out her own wallet. I shook my hands as quick as I could while interjecting. "No, No… You don't have to pay for it! She said I could pay for it next time when I come to pick up the clothes she's going to tailor for me." My nervous smile wasn't much in the confidence area, but, I knew it wouldn't really be a gift if she had to spend her rupees on it. Talon, on the other hand, shifted back and forth from happy, puzzled, to happy again. "Okay… Whoa, now… I need ya'll to explain to me what ya'll've been doin'. First, let's get movin' from here."

I nodded in agreement prior to gently placing the dress back inside of the burlap sack, giving it to Malon thereafter. She took it cheerful and literally skipped back to the side of the delivery wagon. "I'm still going to pay for this, you know!?" To that, I shook my head in disagreement. Mounting Epona, Talon stepped up into the front section and took the reins to control Petey and Dixie. "No you're not!" I replied. She giggled, took out her wallet after putting the dress in the wagon, and then abruptly took off running. "Yes I am! I want to!" Right as she passed me by, she winked while sticking her tongue out at me. "And, I'm going to! See you in a bit!"

Blinking in confusion, I was just about to go after her following a gentle nudge to Epona's side. Talon had other plans, however, as he called me back using a serious toned voice. "Link… Wait a second, son." My eyes were stuck between the running farm girl who was just about to exit my line of site, and the man who's been allowing me to stay at his ranch for the past week and a half. Eventually, after a brief debate, I let Malon go with a fleeting thought. 'That girl… I can't ever figure out what to do with her.' Telling Epona to hold on, Talon was next to me in a moment's notice. In advance to moving alongside him, he continued speaking as the horses clomped their way toward the Market Place of Castle Town. "How did yer' visit with the doc' go? Yah actually went, right?"

"Yes, sir. I went and they gave me a clean bill of health." I replied. "They mostly checked on the Wolfos scratches and told me to give it some air at night. The gash on the side of my head is healing up nicely, none of my teeth were corrupted, and they even cleaned my ears for me." He chuckled heartily as we turned the corner, around the side of the plateau, letting Castle Town reveal itself. "Got the old dirty ear, huh? Bar-Harr… It's probably from workin' 'round the ranch or gettin' dust from Hyrule Field in them. That's good though that they said yer' a healthy young lad. Now I can dump even more chores on yah since I know yer strong!" He broke out into more laughter as I merely scratched the back of my head with an anxious grin. "Oh, I'm just kiddin'! But, could yah imagine? Hehehe!… *Ahem*… Onto the other thin'." His tone changed to a more serious one again. "Yah know that dress yah bought?"

Asking such a question was fairly useless as it's quite obvious I know what dress it is that he's talk about. Regardless, I acknowledged him to confirm. "Yeah? Well, I was originally plannin' on buyin' that for her birthday." Suddenly I wondered if he was upset or angry at me. Perhaps that irritated glare he gave me earlier was because he felt as though I gave Malon the gift that he wanted to give her. To be honest, I had no clue when her birthday is, so, hopefully he'll understand. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to buy it in the first place, r-really! It was kind of a spur of the moment decision b-because I wanted to make her happy!" Right as I finished stuttering an apology, he bursted out into more laughter with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Link. It's okay, my boy. Yer' fine. Her birthday aint' until the eleventh month of the year; the twenty first of that. Now that I got some extra rupees, though, I was gonna buy it for her anyway. Chances had it, and yah done plum beat me! Harr-Harr!"

I didn't really know why I was so humiliated over the thought of having shown gratitude toward Malon. She deserved it. Talon gratefully didn't seem to mind either that I purchased it ahead of him. The weight of wondering if I was going to get into trouble soon faded as we came back into the Market Place of Castle Town. "WAGON COMING THROUGH! MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!" The guards and town crier shouted, getting citizens out of Petey and Dixie's way. "How much did it cost yah, by the way?" Talon asked as I glanced over at The Stitch and Seam, watching as the cheery fiery red-haired girl flew out of the front door with the biggest smile plastered across her face. I didn't even want to know why. I couldn't ever figure out what was going on inside of her head. Whatever it was, I certainly hope it wasn't anything to do with embarrassing me more. "S-Sixty rupees."

The way he looked at me made me feel as though he knew the price already. "And you think yer' gonna get sixty rupees by the next time we come up 'ere to deliver goods?" Shrugging, all that I could really say as the truth was my plan. "Well… at the start, I… I planned on working as hard as I could around the ranch to see if you could… maybe… pay me a little more. T-That or I'd see if I could get some stray rupees I left around my tree-house back in the Kokiri Village." Malon waved at someone prior to running straight toward us. "Yer' still gonna go back there sometime next week, right? Like yah said?"

Nodding, I made sure to keep my voice to a minimum, not wanting Malon to hear the touchy subject. "I have to... Saria and the others need to know how I am, plus, I have to find my Ocarina and get a few things from my treehouse... As long as you let me, I'll be back. I'm starting to like working around the ranch." Petey and Dixie slowed down as Talon pulled the reins, letting Malon climb up into the steering section of the wagon. "Yah know what my answer to that is. So long as yer' helpin' out, I don't mind."

People moved out of the way pretty quickly as we resumed moving onward, passing the fountain of the Market Place. Soon after, while arriving in the front section of Castle Town. where the guardhouse and stables are, with Talon and Malon occupied for a moment, my mind drifted into contemplation. There was a lot to be dealt with. Several issues were at hand, with many of them presenting options or obstacles which I have absolutely no clue how to deal with. Seeing as of how my heart was still throbbing from previously, the red haired farm girl in the wagon next to me was one of the first things to come to mind. 'In spite of everything else… all of the questions I have, places I need to be, and people I need to meet, my dumb brain keeps focusing on her!'

Everything that happened was still fresh. I could still feel her tender lips on my cheek, even though they weren't, they were. The tiny falling-out we had thirty minutes ago whenever I bought her the dress, it was only another sign that we're both interested in each other. We're simply too young to fully comprehend that. 'She gets just as embarrassed as me.' I thought while directly recalling her blushes and shock when someone makes a comment regarding us. 'I'm not alone in that aspect. But…' Hearing one word echo around inside my skull was getting close to making me insane. 'Lover… W-Why would she want me to be her lover? Why am I so special?' Amazingly, I managed to even stutter in my thoughts while thinking about her. The signs of interest were so obvious that even Mido, the self-centered jerk, easily could've been able to tell. 'She doesn't know I'm the Hero of Time legends speak of, or a champion of the Golden Goddesses… No… All of her attraction toward me is real. She enjoys being around the real me, the me that's Link, nothing more; no title, and no grandeur.'

Throughout my journeys, as both a kid and a teenager, I'd come across multiple women, and to my dismay, men, who found me to be cute, or handsome. Most of the time, I was so busy I never caught flirtatious hints. But, when I did, I tried to gently push that person away. It might be because of my childhood, how I was raised by the mostly-loving Kokiri, or just because of Saria's superior mothering, regardless of which, I occasionally found my mind thinking about a special person, a lover as I had said earlier to Malon.

Harlots, concubines, or mistresses are for the stupidly rich and the moronic; of which I was neither. I didn't want to be with someone who didn't truly care for me. If they were only interested in my status or something I can get for them, then they're not truly somebody my spirit can bond with. 'From the very start, when I learned and was taught what the feelings mean, what love and passion for someone is, I wanted someone else that had these feelings, someone who wanted to share their feelings, same as me.'

The guard standing near the drawbridge gave Talon a weak salute as he approached. Epona slowed down as I lightly pulled back on the reins. There wasn't enough room on the drawbridge for two, but, I didn't mind hanging back to let the wagon go first. It actually gave me more time to think.

Putting aside ooey and gooey love, which was a highly embarrassing and uncomfortable field for me to be in, I went over the fact that something else important was happening at the Castle. Six so called 'Royal Sages' show up all of the sudden, and it just so happens that Captain Orsen is there. Nothing was wrong with that, as the Captain is a Knight of Hyrule and an advisor to The King when it comes to military tactics. The only thing I don't understand is why the Happy Mask Salesman is there. From my understanding, he holds no official business with any member of the Royal Family. That part continued to stump me no matter how many times I try to figure out a decent solution as to of why he'd be there. It must have some connection with why Captain Orsen is there, maybe even the Royal Sages.

Following the short trip across the drawbridge, as we departed from the city limits of Castle Town, out into the great wide open of Hyrule Field, I gave a gentle whip to the reins, letting Epona know that I wanted her to speed up. In a short second, we were next to the wagon again, with Talon closest to me. "Mr. Talon. Could you answer a question for me?" I asked. He agreed fairly quickly. "Sure thing."

It's possible he might not know, but, I knew I had to try. "When you were in The Castle, did you say the Happy Mask Salesman was there?" Epona snorted as he replied. "Yeah, he was in the Throne Room next to Captain Orsen. They were talkin' to each other." Hearing that brought up more questions, most of which I were sure he couldn't answer. As far as I'm aware of, the Happy Mask Salesman has no business being inside The Castle, as he's no member of royalty or military. Captain Orsen never mentioned him. In fact, I specifically remember bringing up the subject of the Happy Masks upon which he sells, and he never said a peep about knowing the salesman himself. 'I knew it. There must be a connection!' My brain mentally shouted 'Not only were they in the same room together, but, they were conversing as well!'

Briefly, I also contemplated if there was anything those six Royal Sages have to do with whatever is going on. It's impossible for me to tell. There's just a hunch, a feeling I have that it was fairly important. Princess Zelda was supposed to be there with Impa. The Princess is almost never in the Throne Room unless it was a matter of affair regarding her. Those sages are, supposedly, from what I've heard, her tutors. I just don't understand what the Happy Mask Salesman, or Captain Orsen for that matter, was doing there. 'What business do they have there?'

"Do you know if the Happy Mask Salesman will be back in his shop?" I asked, attempting to see if he knew. It would be exceedingly nice if I could confirm a time the insanely gleeful man will be in his shop. Today was quite a letdown, in my opinion. Talon raised an eyebrow in advance to lightly whipping the reins a bit. "Uhh… I'm not sure, I didn't ask em'... He'll probably be back whenever he's done with whatever it is he's doin' there." Nodding to what he said and my own thinking, I kept going at my wild speculations. 'I see. So even Mr. Talon isn't sure what's going on in that Throne Room. They probably let him in to make the delivery, and then made him leave as soon as they were ready to get back to what they're doing.'

Again, I couldn't say for sure if there even was any correlation between either group of people. However, something just wasn't right. The sensation in my gut left the tips of my ears tingling as if I was being talked about. With one last glance back at Hyrule Castle, I figured that, at the moment, there wasn't anything I could do. Talon and Malon would never allow me to try and gain entrance to the castle. In fact, the guards wouldn't either, even IF somehow Captain Orsen was nearby and could vouch for me. Princess Zelda made it as clear as Lake Hylia on a gorgeous summer day that she wanted nothing more to do with me. The King himself felt the exact same way. 'Oh well…' I finally thought while holding my left hand up to my forehead, just above my eyes, shielding them from the afternoon sun. 'There's nothing I can do about whatever they're doing. I'll be sure to stop by the Happy Mask Shop next time I'm in town.'

Until then, it was back to work. All of the stuff regarding my adventures wasn't important when it came to doing that. I've grown accustomed of partially forgetting about my title during the time I'm busy working. It helps me keep my head clear.

"Link!" Malon abruptly shouted "Put on your hat! It'll work better than your cap!" Her kind smile reassured me, and, since I got it, I figured I might as well try it out. We had another ten minutes of riding before we get back to the Ranch. The sun's definitely starting to get right in my line of sight too. "Alright, Alright." After switching my Kokiri Cap with the straw hat I got from The Stitch and Seam, I was amazed at how much shade it provided my face. I didn't have to squint nearly as much. 'Well, I'll be… I guess the Kokiri just didn't need all that much sun protection since they live in the forest. The trees keep them covered.' It brought a smile to my face and Malon noticed. "How's that?"

I nodded as I grabbed the overalls as well, holding them up with one hand to show Talon. "Look, Mr. Talon. I bought a pair of overalls so I won't have to wear this tunic when I work." Both him and Malon laughed happily. "Good job there, Link. Trust me; that was a wise buy. After all, ya'll be gettin' dirty every day." All three of us shared in laughter at that before he continued. "Now, let's get back to the ranch and see if Ingo needs any help."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

(**-****THIRD PERSON****-**)

[Time: 4:58 P.M. (Afternoon)]

[Date- Month 4 'Mid-Spring', Day 3, Year 1522]

[Location- Hyrule, City of Hyrule - Hyrule Castle]

.

Inside the Castle Throne Room, several men gathered around King Harkinian Nohansen, who was sitting on his throne. Compared to even the most lavish house in Castle Town, the interior and the architecture of The Castle was far more regal, appearing as noble and munificent as possible with silk tapestries hanging from the walls, the finest of made rugs leading up to the equally plush throne, all lit up by multiple luxurious chandeliers dangling from the high ceiling. Chairs of the grandest oak, carved by scholars themselves sat out on each side of the room for the aristocrats. At this time, many seats were already taken by patricians and nobles. Many of these people too wore garments of equivalency toward the room, showing off their status as pure bloods living the good life. Those who didn't wore that which represented the might of Hyrule, attire built for Royal Guards or The Captain.

Talking amongst themselves in whispers, it remained that way, with The King waiting patiently until the a clock in the Throne Room dang loudly, echoing around the chamber as the clock in Castle Town chimed in unison. Whenever it finally happened, and it was clear to everyone that the time was now five o'clock on the dot, a few of the men standing beside The King announced the beginning of their assembly. "Attention everyone. We will begin in just a few moments. We thank you for coming on such short notice, especially considering the circumstances with the Six Royal Sages of Her Grace being here. If you're not already, please take a seat."

The murmuring and whispering quieted down, yet, did not fully stop until the double doors on the right side of the room, leading deeper into The Castle, swung open to reveal the beautiful Princess Zelda herself, followed ever so closely by her beloved nanny and permanent guardian, Impa, the last Sheikah. The Princess's supple skin was an elegant pink peach colour. Soft and smooth, it complimented the young girl's precious blue eyes, deep and soulful, just as is her long blonde hair, despite it being kept up in her bonnet in a bun. "You're late..." The King spoke sternly, tapping his index finger on the side of his throne while gently stroking his beard with his other hand. "I told you that this is important, Princess. Can't you understand the urgency?"

Impa followed right behind Princess Zelda as she slowly made her way to one of the chairs next to the throne. The young girl wanted to ignore her father. She knew he was being grumpy because of the fact that he's dealing with something he doesn't want to be. However, nobody would ever stop her from voicing her opinion. "I understand the urgency just fine, Father. As a matter of a fact, I was contemplating our options, and that's why I was late." The King's face scrunched up as he let go of his long beard to point at the young princess sitting next to him. "Do not act snippy with me, young lady. It is because of you and your failure to alert me to these matters that we're having this gathering."

Princess Zelda didn't let his words get the better of her. While she didn't feel like she was acting 'snippy', she was now being blamed for the events that transpired recently. To her, she was far more upset with herself than her father likely was with her. In no way, shape, or form is she responsible for what happened. If anything, it would seem to her as if she should be praised for her actions. Because of her, in the end, she saved the entire kingdom. Her nanny felt the same way. It was obvious whenever she stuck up for the gloomy daughter of royalty. "Sire, perhaps it's best we not be so hard on her. She did her best. It's not her fault that Ganondorf could not be trusted."

The very second the name of the Great King of Evil rolled off the tip of Impa's Sheikah tongue, The King stood up and shouted, making his voice echo throughout the room. Everyone could hear him, and knew well that he was angered by all of this. "Impa! Do not stick up for her! It is because of her that Ganondorf was able to acquire the Triforce in the first place, and it's because of her that he was able to enter the Sacred Realm! The Goddesses are likely furious with you both! Do you not understand that!?" Through the yelling, the Princess did nothing other than sit there, with her head hung low. It was the first time her father had spoken to her with such a harsh tone. Part of her wanted to run out of the Throne Room in tears, if it wasn't for the fact that he might be right. No matter how hard she wanted to feel as though she succeeded in helping everyone, it only seemed as if she had made things worse. Nobody was happy with the ending she had intended upon which to be glorious. "I do understand..." She responded, her voice now horse and scratchy as her hands balled up into fists. "Things might not have turned out perfect in the end, but, they're still better than they would have been had I done nothing at all."

"How can you possibly say that!?" The King snarled back immediately. "You allowed Ganondorf to take control by leading him straight to the Temple of Time, by getting the young Hero to open the Door of Time and forcing him to take upon himself the obligation of the Master Sword! If it wasn't for you going about, doing things on your own, Ganondorf wouldn't have tricked you into doing all of that! Don't you see!? He wanted you to do all of that, and you let him fool you into doing it! It's your fault he got into the Sacred Realm!"

Finally, The Princess had had enough of it. Her father was wise was and powerful, but, he was still a Hylian like her. He wasn't as above her as he pretended to be. "What about you, father!? I could ask the same! You befriended him, tried to make peace with the Gerudo, and even allowed him into The Castle!" All of that was true, and she knew it along with Impa. The King, however, wasn't incline to believe it was his fault. He didn't particularly enjoy having his daughter yelling back at him either. "Don't you raise your voice to me, young lady! How was I to know that he was the Great King of Evil from the legends!? I merely wanted to unify the land, to bring full peace to a war-torn land! Do you think I intended to let him take control!? Come on!"

Princess Zelda was still struggling to keep down her voice, which was beginning to grow unstable from the distress. "Father… Why are you acting as if I didn't try to warn you to begin with? I tried. I tried to tell you about my speculations or the premonition, but, you waved it off like child's play; like… like you always do."

In spite of her tone becoming sullen, The King didn't relent very much. He did love his daughter, there was no doubt of that. He only wanted her to be a great princess, one capable of becoming Queen after he is gone, a Queen far better and loyal in his opinion, than her mother. Diplomats of other regions would not be easy on her, because they wouldn't be family. She had to learn that everything she did would always come with consequences; good or bad. The only problem was that it was true; he really didn't listen to her whenever she tried to inform him of things. At the time, they seemed so ridiculous. Countless fables have been passed down through generations, hundreds of years; yet, many proved to be fruitlessly obscene stories. There were several that he believed in, just not many. The amount of fakes, fabrications thought up by hyliankind, hindered his belief in others.

After all, he didn't want to think that it was possible for such an evil being to actually exist outside of legend or Hell. He knew of The Hero as well, all too well in fact. For many years, he would grow aggressive just thinking about the bastard while he lay alone at night. To know that he was even still alive, and then to see him in the flesh many years after the Hyrulean Civil War, becoming aware that he was The Hero; it sickened him. Only one thing kept him from acting brashly, only one thing forced him to comprehend things, to accept them, and that was seeing the Mark of the Triforce on both The Hero and his daughter's hands.

It was clear that he didn't know what to say back to her. He did ignore her until the proof was absolutely undeniable. Still, he didn't want to take full responsibility for this. Everything was a conundrum, and this gathering was already turning into a disaster. Paying respects to the Goddesses for his shouting and anger, he sat back down on his throne to momentarily pray. This entire day was going to be full of outrage and tears, he knew it.

"Sire..." One of his advisors spoke softly, trying his best to not get on the bad side of his already ticked off lord. "If I may." Looking up, The King stared at his consultant with narrowed eyes and scrunched eyebrows. Interrupting his prayers wasn't the best idea, but, the advisor needed to get things moving in this meeting. "What is it?"

With that question, he replied "Everyone is here. The Royal Sages, Captain Orsen, and the Happy Mask Salesman…. Who… I'm not entirely sure how he got on the list….. *Ahem*… We may now proceed with our conference regarding the events that transpired, including what to do with those who caused it." Off to the side, Princess Zelda crossed her arms in an unlady-like fashion while shaking her head in disbelief. She didn't think any of this was required. Considering they're talking about her and Link, things were fine. He wasn't in The Castle and was done being the Hero of Time. She retained full memory, and because of that, she continued to hold the Triforce of Wisdom.

"Now, beforehand, the Royal Sages provided myself and our wonderful King all the information provided on the Great King of Evil, as well as The Hero from within ancient tomes and age-old scripts. That which we all believed to be legend isn't looking so unfathomable anymore. It's clear that this is a message from the Golden Goddess. They knew we'd have to fend off the Great King of Evil once more." Clasping his hands together, he walked back and forth in front of the throne, pacing before The King. "Ganondorf of the Gerudo Tribe is indeed the Great King of Evil they spoke of. If the Princess's revelation is true, the events which happened prior to being reverted were cataclysmic."

**"****Great King of Evil..." **One of the Royal Sages spoke with a soft, yet somehow intense voice; a voice that seemed to be heard directly inside of everyone's head. **"I am afraid that is just one title out of many." **Together, in unison, one-by-one, the Royal Sages took turns saying multiple names for the essence of the same being. **"****The one known as Ganondorf Dragmire, who was the Gerudo King of Thieves until his incursion into the Sacred Realm, is merely one out of several. Whenever he took upon himself the name Mandrag Ganon, he became the Great King of Evil; the Prince of Darkness and the Dark Lord****, all of which were and are incarnations of a being made out of pure hatred, **_**evil**_**and hatred."**

**"****You must understand that this is a cycle which has been repeated numerous times throughout history. Since the days in the Era of the Goddess Hylia, we've been stuck in a looping repetition of events. The Hero, The Princess, and the Evil Dark Lord, all of which are incarnations of the same beings from long ago." **Right as the Royal Sage stopped speaking, Captain Orsen brought up a quick question. "How many have you cataloged? Do we have an estimated number on how many cycles we've been through containing these beings?" Briefly, for just a moment, all six of the Royal Sages spoke in unison. **"****It's not as simple as that." **On the far right, the Royal Sage continued to speak for them, lessening the amount of voices talking. It might be because of their telepathic abilities, but, the more they spoke in unison, the more people in the Throne Room grew a headache. **"****For the one known as the Dark Lord, we are unaware of how many appearances he has made. Scripture indicates a possibility of existing before recorded history. Other sources point toward to another realm, having which existed prior to the creation of Hyrule and the Triforce. Grouping them together is impossible as well, for there have been periods of time in which one didn't exist yet or was unable to return through reincarnation.****"**

Captain Orsen was in disbelief. He knew he didn't want to put it passed the chance, as nothing is impossible in his own opinion. In spite of this, he felt as though he didn't get all of an answer. They seemed to have avoided part of the question. "Okay… That's… That's terrible. But, what about The Hero and The Princess? Do we have any clue how many incarnations either of them have been through?"

Each of the Royal Sages looked at one another until the same one resumed speaking. **"****It's not entirely relevant."** After that, The Captain felt slightly angered at their concealment of knowledge. They came here to help as well as discuss important things regarding events that can, will, and could change the fate of Hyliankind. Nobody in the room is incapable of holding their tongue. All of them know they must refrain from speaking about any of this outside the confines of this inner-sanctum. Although the Royal Sages knew that, they still held back from divulging full details. It didn't make sense. Thankfully, Princess Zelda sided with him, for she spoke for The Captain. "This is important information that we all need to know. If you know about it, then please, share it with us so that we are not left unaware."

"No..." The King abruptly said, making both Princess Zelda and Impa direct their eyes straight toward him. "If they think it's irrelevant, than it's irrelevant. You're just a young girl, you don't know as much as they do." Silence ensued from everyone else momentarily before The Princess gasped from what she took as an insult. She had gone over this so many times, and yet, he kept reverting to his old ways. "We just went over this, father! I'm not a little girl… If I deem it worthy, doesn't that count?" Such insolence, under normal circumstances, would get The Princess in hot water. However, right as The King was about to get onto her as his rage began building up, the very same Royal Sage interjected. **"****We are here to serve Princess Zelda. If she deems it important, than we shall inform those of that which they wish to know."**

Along with a solid grunt, The King gave up and allowed them to speak; answering Captain Orsen's question. **"****The one known as The Hero, he has existed since the Era of the Goddess Hylia. Countless references toward him have been documented. Some where lesser known than others, yet, all just as courageous as one another. The Hero of Men and The Hero of the Four Sword are those upon which we've been unable to locate a name. With blessings from the Goddesses, we've uncovered the others, four others with the same name. Link."**

Only Princess Zelda and Captain Orsen became visibly agitated by the mention of the name Link. The King rolled his eyes with a sigh instead. **"****The name appears to be favoured upon by the incarnations of Hylia's Chosen Hero; he of which was known to be the first, the original. The boy from the forest, Link, he's believed to be the seventh known Hero." **Although everybody in the room was deeply focused on the subject at hand, only Princess Zelda contemplated it as logically as she could. The information didn't seem important, but, it was intriguing to know. She also ran through the idea of the Chosen Hero. 'If the Chosen Hero is the original, does that mean that it was Her Grace, Hylia, who chose him? It's in the name… 'Chosen'… Seems like a good indication that he was picked.' The Princess thought. 'To think that he was reincarnated six times, it's almost too hard to fathom.'

**"****The Hero is not the only benevolent reincarnation, Princess." **A Royal Sage said, startling her since it was as if he had read her mind. **"****The Princess of Legend****has been there alongside The Hero in many of era's since their very first reincarnation..." **Suddenly, the Royal Sage turned his head to look at the Happy Mask Salesman prior to resuming. **"****Mr. Happy, would you do us the honours of providing the room with some secluded privacy?" **The majority of the people in the room knew not of what happened. In the blink of an eye, the Happy Mask Salesman simply snapped his fingers. Nothing out of the ordinary was entirely obvious other than the dimming of the candle lights and what seemed to be a lack of any form of circulating breeze coming in from the outside. Those who did notice anything were able to see that outside the room appeared to be frozen in time, for nothing moved. Servants which were once busy hustling through the bustle of The Castle stood as still as the Royal Guards lined up along the hallway.

"_What's going on?_" One advisor whispered. "_I don't know, everything just… well, it just stopped." _Another replied until nearly all of them were murmuring up a storm. The King and Princess Zelda didn't seem overly phased, but, still interested in what was going on around them regardless. Only when The King held his hand up, as to say 'silence', did the room return to quietness. What the Royal Sages, together, said next was outrageous, causing many gasps from a decent percent of the advisors littering the room. **"****Zelda. The Princess of Legend** **has always been called Zelda; to which, your highness, we believe you to be the fifth of such reincarnations."** Shortly after the surprise, and eruption of voiced opinions ensued, being churned out by the advisors bickering amongst themselves. "Such blasphemy!" A couple of them proceeded to shout while others tried to get the point across that they didn't even understand. "How is this possible!?"

Upon the release of the shocking revelation, they'd entirely forgotten about the Happy Mask Salesman and whatever it was which he had done to stop time. The quirky little man was quite glad that they had directed their attention elsewhere, yet, didn't seem to care about that which the Royal Sages spoke of. Hearing that Hyrule's Princess, Princess Zelda, the Princess whom everyone in the whole Kingdom adores, is a reincarnation of other Zeldas, it sent everyone over the edge.

Sooner than later, as Princess Zelda herself pondered the idea without freaking out, The King shushed everyone once again. "Zelda is a very traditional name amongst nobles and royalty. How can you be so sure that my Zelda is one of these princesses from the legends?" Authority had little matter to the Royal Sages, as they felt no obligation to explain anything to anyone other than Princess Zelda. However, they despised the fact that many of those in Hyrule remain defiant to how things are changing. The King knew of these things, yet, refused to admit it. During any future events, they knew all too well that he had to accept things if he ever hoped to stay strong for his kingdom. **"****Your daughter, Princess Zelda Nohansen****of Hyrule, is the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom; Is that not enough for you, your majesty?"**

King Harkinian Nohansen momentarily grew incredibly angry at the incompetent so called 'wise men'. For those who consider themselves to be of royalty, they're quite rude, and he didn't appreciate it in the least of bit. "My daughter is a ten year old girl! Call her what you want, but, she's still not wise or old enough to make the hasty decisions upon which that she did!" Once more, they shook their heads in unison. **"****I assure you, your majesty, that she is quite capable of making those judgment calls, even at this young age. Soon, she will exceed your might, and you should be proud of that. Not many are able to bear such a magnificent gift. The love you two share for one another as father and daughter is as real as anything else in spite of reincarnation, so** **please, stop fooling yourself."**

The King's eyes widened as he felt directly insulted. Although it registered as such to those around him, those who stared with jaws agape; he experienced a genuine discourtesy as the Royal Sages seemed to pick his brain, subtly hinting at Royal Affairs which were of no business to them. What happens amongst his family is up to him, at least in his mind. "HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted, voice booming throughout the isolated room. "SUCH INSOLENCE IS UNFORGIVABLE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVER TRY TO TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY OWN DAUGHTER! YOU KNOW NOT OF WHEN SHE IS READY TO TAKE UPON HERSELF THE BURDENS I BEAR!"

Most would tremble at such angry outbursts coming from the bulky Hylian king. However, the Royal Sages didn't appear to move a single muscle to change their stance. They were testing him, and he was going off the charts with stress. Keeping this up, they'd know that he was incapable of handling the situation any longer. Never would they give up hope for him to return to the set path the Goddesses laid out for him. Nonetheless, it confirmed the notion that Princess Zelda, The King's ten year old daughter, was already more righteous in her decisions than he was at the moment; thus proving that she's ready to begin her tutoring by them.

**"****Silence..."** All six of them spoke together, causing many of the nearby people, including The King, to suffer from a worsening headache. **"****Your Princess Zelda, like all of the other reincarnated Zelda's holding the honoured title of The Princess of****Legend, has existed long before you were ever conceived. In her Hylian form, she was birthed and has your blood running through her veins. Make no mistake, however, as she's still the youthful successor to the given title… We're positive that you, as well as her mother would and will be exceedingly proud of her."**

Finally, The King had had enough as he stepped down from his throne, stomping slightly closer, frightening enough to make all of the Royal Advisors step back. "YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT THAT… THAT… THAT TRAITOROUS WHORE! ZELDA'S BIRTH MOTHER HAS NO SAY IN ANYTHING SINCE I SENT HER INTO EXILE, BANISHED HER FROM THIS SACRED LAND, WHERE HER FEET DON'T DESERVE TO SET FOOT UPON THE GROUND!" The King's face began to turn red as he grew evermore furious while shouting at the Royal Sages.

Princess Zelda herself was the first to react as she sighed with tears in her eyes. Impa, her beloved Sheikah nanny, tried her best to comfort the young princess by gently rubbing her shoulders. "And what of me, Father?" Zelda inquired. "If my mother was a harlot to you, than what do you think of me, of what I am?" Almost immediately after she finished talking, Impa attempted to keep her quiet as the caretaker knew of The King's rage, and wished to stay out of it. Yet, as fate would have it, Zelda's question had taken the man off guard. He knew he loved her as his daughter, and she knew he loved her as her father. She wanted to cry from the thought of being a puppet for the Goddesses. It scared her to know that there was more to her than even she knew. "What am I, Father!?"

King Harkinian Nohansen soon began to settle down. His anger subsided and he returned to sit his throne with his head in his hand. "Zelda... You are who you've been since birth. There's no need to freak yourself out." Impa spoke for him, seeing as of how he couldn't summon the strength to reply to such an outrageous question. "The Throne Room is a place of contemplation, so, keep yourself calm so you can figure things out with a clear mind." Hearing Impa's voice was enough to calm the nervous Princess. But, she still wanted answers. She just found out that she was a reincarnation, and everyone wants her to relax, as if it doesn't make any difference. "No, Impa… I can't calm down… I need to know what I am, why I'm a reincarnation as they so declare."

**"****You are much more than just a mere reincarnation, your grace." **One of the Royal Sages said, gaining everyone's interest, even the now suppressed king. **"****Unlike The Hero, you are more than a mortal being. You are a manifestation." **As all six of them hovered closer, she stared at them inquisitively, unsure of what they meant. Impa would comfort her no matter what they said, but, she wished that The Princess would simply accept it. "A manifestation? Of who?" She asked, wanting to get the final answer. Whenever they did choose to inform her of their response, it was a massive jolt to the entire crowd of people in the room. Many gasped ten times louder than previously, while others stared in amazement or refused to believe it almost immediately. **"****Of Her Grace, Goddess Hylia; the mother to our race."**

Whispering picked up after the revelation. Everyone, despite how quiet it seemed, wanted to converse to exchange opinions and ideas on how they felt regarding this. It was ridiculous to think that a Goddess would walk amongst them. Being that as it was, they had to set their minds straight through any means they knew. "_Outrageous!_" An advisor grumbled. "_That's not possible_." Another picked up until it blew into a greater frenzy of murmuring. "_What should we do_?"

The King hid his face behind his hands, not allowing anybody to know what was on his mind. In spite of that, he didn't understand how to feel toward this.

"W-What? I… I'm a reincarnation of a Goddess?" Zelda stuttered, feeling a shiver go down her spine as she struggled to comprehend what she was. Always, she had known she was special, for everyone always told her. Impa believed in her whenever she had her premonition about Ganondorf, even when she wasn't sure if she should believe. On the occasion that she she saw the Triforce of Wisdom shining through the peachy skin on top of her hand, she was sure that she was destined for greatness, just, not in such grandeur. Being a Goddess was unthinkable and unfathomable. 'I couldn't be…' She thought 'Me? A Goddess? It's just not possible… I'm not that great.'

**"****Yes..." **They confirmed **"****Long ago, in the Era of Hylia, you **_**were**_ **The White Goddess herself. You nurtured the first of hyliankind, staying with them, keeping them safe, teaching them how to live off Hyrule; that which you are the embodiment of." **Their words invoked deep emotions from everyone. Nobody knew what to say in regards to what was happening. The Princess had it the hardest, for she desperately tried to use her knowledge to figure out the meaning behind what they said. "Embodiment of Hyrule? The Kingdom or the entire land?" She asked, still trying to get a grasp on what they meant. **"****It's not that easy… But… I suppose, if you wanted to simplify things; Hylia is the embodiment, a manifestation, of the world as a whole."**

Many of the Royal Advisors began staring at The Princess. To know that she was such an important figure, a goddess, they started to feel like they should be worshiping her. The only thing stopping them from kneeling before her was the fact that they were not sure of what their king would think of such an act. '_Unbelievable._' Some uttered, as the others expressed thrill. '_I'm so honoured to be in her presence._'

**"****We are here to help you understand that which must be done, Princess." **The Royal Sage which had been doing most of the talking spoke, trying to bring some solace to the young Zelda. It was obvious that it was difficult to take in all of the information. Although they believe her to be ready to take upon such a burden, they still knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park. **"****You may not be able to comprehend everything right now, but, when we are finished tutoring you, the enlightenment will leave you aware of what is right, and what must be done."** While they continued to talk about 'what must be done', The Princess held back from allowing her lip to quiver. She was upset, and yet, wouldn't show it. Impa never stopped the gentle shoulder rub, on the other hand, it didn't help when she could see her father staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

King Harkinian Nohansen wasn't sure how to take all of this, as well as what to do. His daughter; he always knew that she was important, he never denied that; and while he doesn't feel as though she's ready, he knew deep down, that one day she would indeed surpass him. She was his only 'legitimate' child, only official heir to the throne. Never would he ever dare to think she wasn't as sharp as the tip of a sword. He merely had to force himself into acquaintanceship with the foreign idea of her already being prepared to embark on her conquest of upon which she was fated to trek. Everyone knew of his truly fatherly love toward The Princess, unlike many other nobles with stricter guidelines set out. Because of their child and parent relationship, he wanted what was best for her, and would do anything to see that she gets it.

"Very well..." The King spoke, agreeing as well as accepting what the Royal Sages had to say. "I'll admit, the proof is undeniable. My daughter was destined for greatness; I always knew. If you speak for The Goddesses, then what you tell us is true. Princess Zelda Nohansen of Hyrule is the fifth incarnation of Goddess Hylia." Almost instantaneously, all but one of the Royal Advisors got down onto their knees and began praying, literally worshiping the slightly frightened ten year old girl. The advisor which remained standing was the very same individual who announced the beginning of the meeting currently taking place. Somehow, he was unsure of what was happening. "Sire, is this something you're positive about? I trust your judgment, yet, this feels… strange."

The King mentally agreed with his top-advisor. However, he wouldn't allow any emotion to show through his blank face. "We don't always have to fully agree with what the Goddesses' plans are, only to trust them and follow through. You trust my judgment, and, I trust my daughter's as well as the Royal Sage's judgment." It truly took a lot for him to say all of that. Long ago was the last time somebody challenged his way of thinking. He didn't like it all that much, and he'd like it very so if he could make changes. Fortunately, he was able to use his wits and keep his faith in those of far higher intelligence than he. "As much as it pains me to say it… I was wrong about not listening to her in regards to Ganondorf. I should have trusted her, instead I made her lose respect in me."

The top Royal Advisor shifted his vision back and forth from The King, to Princess Zelda. Bowing to her, he remained highly gallant, even so, he still couldn't treat her like a Goddess as he felt more obligated to serve his majesty. "Very well, Sire."

Soon, as the rest of the Royal Advisors remained knelt, praying to Princess Zelda, she turned to wave her hand at them in embarrassment and a hint of annoyance. With a small blush traveling across the supple skin of her face, she tried her best to make them stop doing that which they were. "E-Enough… Please. I'm not one to worship." Regardless of her plea, they couldn't stop themselves from worshiping her. To them, a moment like this is fleeting, if not extraordinary rare. Having a person so holy walk amongst them was awe-inspiring. "Really! I… I'm serious! Stop it! D-Don't worship me!" She shouted, louder than before as she very genuinely disliked it. To her, only the Goddesses should be worshiped.

"Enough!" Impa voiced, getting them to stop as they made Princess Zelda uncomfortable. "Return to your feet and let the Royal Sages finish sharing their knowledge."

During the time that all six of the Royal Sages gathered around Zelda, the advisors stood back up, keeping themselves humble. "Thank you." The young princess went on. "I'm not sure about any of this, but, I'll do my best to not disappoint anyone." Elusively, her eyes glanced at her own hand, checking the spot where the Triforce of Wisdom had embedded itself. Back then, prior to going through the experience she was forced into with Ganondorf, she wasn't positive about being important to the Goddesses like she was and is. Now, to go further by saying she has a place amongst thus Goddesses; Din, Farore, Nayru, it's still too hard to comprehend. Only with the faith she has in herself as well as all of hyliankind does she even fathom accepting responsibility and agreeing to be tutored by men which claim her to be essential to maintaining life in the world which they live in.

**"****We are glad that you've chosen to take on the trials of your fate, and we promise as well to be there for you in your harshest of times. Countless decades, we've spent infusing our minds and bodies with the knowledge we need to be pioneers of The Goddesses." **Princess Zelda stared at them with wide eyes as they grew closer to her.** "****The cycle of good versus evil is far from over…Only with you can we ensure that we never lose." **Their plan indeed took many years to compile into completion, so, they were ready for the long journey ahead.** "****Being aware of who you are, you've already completed the first task at hand. Never forget what you are."**

The Princess found it difficult to imagine ever forgetting something like this. After all, it's not as if it's everyday you learn you're a reincarnation of a Goddess, which in return, is a manifestation of the world as a whole. The King, nevertheless, felt as though his daughter wasn't the end of the story. Being aware of her purpose made all the much difference. Now, he knew that he needed to figure out what to do with the other two; The Hero and The Demon King. "And what of the others?" He responded to his thoughts, getting the attention of the Royal Sages. "If my daughter is in safe hands, what do we do about The Hero and The Demon King?"

A small amount of laughter ensued from the Royal Sages, frustrating The King as he found nothing funny about his sincere question. **"****There is both much and yet nothing that we can do in regards to The Demon King. He has and always will exist, as long as The Princess and The Hero exist." **Hearing that brought no solace to the obstinate king. In a sense, it infuriated him to know that it was out of his hands, that it was something that will be dealt with long after his death, that nothing he does can directly triumph over that which is ultimately evil. What was the point in anything if it was only going to be an endless cycle of repeats?

**"****The point, your majesty, is to keep the darkness at bay. The cycles repeat, but, no one has mentioned the word 'endless'." **One of the Royal Sages replied to The King's inner-thoughts. Again, he grew slightly angry, choosing to give them the 'stink eye' instead of going on with another wild rant. "These cycles have a beginning?" He asked, trying to delve deeper into figuring things out. The Royal Sage nodded, finally displaying some degree of movement other than his arms. **"****Yes…****And, they'll have an end too." **That did manage to successfully succeed in bringing The King's confidence up. He was glad to know that it wasn't something that was bound to happen regardless of actions taken. **"****Ganondorf is a reincarnation, just as The Princess and The Hero are. As said before, he bears many titles. Ganondorf Dragmire, Mandrag Ganon, The Great King of Evil,****the Gerudo King of Thieves,** **Prince of Darkness, Dark Lord…** **There are many, yet, none reflect his hatred for everything in existence more than his original."**

**"****DEMISE." **They all abruptly said together, causing vibrations to lightly shake through the floor to the bottom of people's feet. **"****The name upon which it, in the beginning, called itself. We're not sure where it came from, or if it truly has always existed. Much regarding the being was lost through history. Only pieces remain..." **Princess Zelda continued to stare at them, soaking in all of the information as everyone else did the same. **"****In the earliest mentions discovered through scripture, it is stated that;** _**l**__**ong ago, it and its horde of demons broke through a fissure in the ground and sought out the Triforce. However, it was defeated and sealed away by the goddess Hylia**_**."**

Now that she knew of her purpose, that she was the fifth reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia, she felt great surprise at hearing that it was technically her who fought off the Demon King; a being so powerful that it had mastered time itself. "W-What?" She replied in shock. "Me? I defeated and sealed it away?" Nodding again, they resumed talking. **"****Yes… The very first appearance of Demise was halted by your love for Hyrule and the people which dwell on it. When the gods of old departed from our world, they entrusted ultimate power, the Triforce, into the hands of Her Grace in order to protect it. Everything was fine until one dark, fateful day, the ground****cracked open****and the Devil himself crawled up from the depths of Hell, bringing with him****malevolent forces, monsters, fiends, and bloodthirsty freaks which****rushed forth from the fissure. Together, unified in hatred, they mounted a brutal bloody****assault upon the people of the surface, driving the land into deep despair, burning****forests to ash, choking****the land's sweet springs, and murdering****without hesitation, just so they could get their hands on the power guarded by The White Goddess, wishing greatly to make the world their own. To prevent the great power from falling into hands of evil; specifically Demise, Hylia and the other five tribes who colonized the surface, joined together to seal away the unholy nightmare;****restoring peace to the land."**

Every bit of that which was said had been processed by The Princess's mind. She couldn't resist feeling overtly interested in all of it, including the parts she didn't understand or agree with. Hearing so vividly of ancient times was truly amazing to the young girl. Thinking about it all, she did have to stop them from continuing so that she could ask questions. "The five tribes? Hylian, Goron, Kokiri, Zora, and Gerudo?" There were other races that existed in the world. Those were simply the top five well-known as well as civilized cultures, so, it was reasonable for her to think that those were the species the Royal Sages were referring to.

**"****I'm afraid not…" **The Sage said.** "This took place centuries ago, long before many cultures had even developed enough from the primitive vagabonds we all once were. Several races have been lost to time, being either inconclusive, or utterly untranslatable." **Everybody appeared to understand, but, Princess Zelda was already showing signs of student-like behaviour. Under no circumstances did she let them resume talking unless she was able to fully grasp the concept with which they attempted to share to her. "What about our kind? Hylians? We were there, right?" The Sages approved of her question with a somewhat comical thumbs up. Though she found it amusing, they were encouraging her to continue such steps. **"Indeed, we were. Alongside us were also the mighty Gorons, whom were spawned by the world itself as Din channeled her power to make it so. Other than us and the Gorons, there were two other races identified, but, not located. Kikwi and Mogma… Not much of anything is known about either."**

In a strange kind of way, she was pleased to know that, even back then, peace could be achieved when everyone came together to make harmony. For many years, she had childishly hoped that everyone in the world could come to see the good side. She wanted nothing more than to be able to get rid of evil once and for all. Surely, it wouldn't have even been possible without the help of the other races.

**"****It would seem that it wasn't just them who kept the world from descending into chaos." **The Sage interrupted, barging in from The Princess's inner-thoughts. **"Hylians were infants to the world back then. We were weak, not overly intelligent, and confused easily. Only Goddess Hylia kept them on track to growing into the mature and dependable race we are now." **Upon hearing that, The King had something to say. "What do you mean? Are you saying we didn't protect ourselves?" He didn't particularly understand and hoped that the sages weren't trying to say that Hylians were too cowardly to attempt fighting. Regardless of how young his kind was, he couldn't imagine them hiding in a corner while all of the other races fought diligently. **"What I'm saying is that we ****_couldn't_**** protect ourselves. We weren't strong enough. Not until ****_He_**** came."**

Impa and Princess Zelda hid small smiles as they instinctively had a feeling that they knew who this 'he' was going to be. **"****Hylia's Chosen Hero… What we believe to be the first 'Link' to the Spirit of The Hero. As is with most of everything else, little to nothing is known of the brave soul. Passages in ancient texts indicate that he was the first to be appointed a Knight of Hylia. Some point in his life, he may have been framed and imprisoned, unintentionally kept safe from the hordes of demons which continued to ravish the land. Not until we, our kind, came to realize that we needed a person stronger than ourselves, a more capable person; a hero, did we release him and renew his status."**

The Princess felt a momentary twinge in her heart as she thought about the prior information. It pained her to know that we'd falsely imprison the very same man who single-handedly defeated the monarch of evil. For him to accept it all, to forgive them for holding him captive and then to go out and fight for the people who tormented him, it proved a lot toward the man's moral state of mind. Captain Orsen must have felt the same for he sighed while shaking his head. Respectable bravery knows no bounds, and in this case, that held true. Inside, she wondered if she could do the same. If her people turned against her, wanted nothing more to do with her, despised and loathed her, then would she even bother? 'Why help those who didn't want the help to begin with.' She thought, contemplating it seriously.

**"****Hylia's Chosen Hero was the only Hylian brave enough to step up, to take upon himself the burden of defeating that which has conquered time. Using the Goddess Sword, he fought until the end, living up to his name as he vanquished many foes. With the assistance of others, everyone united, they drove back the blight, back into the dark pit of despair they crawled forth from.****" **The Sage's all stared up at the ceiling for a moment in advance to directing their gaze back toward Princess Zelda. While she herself was interested, they left her with no time to ask what they were doing before they resumed talking. **"****During the final stand, Hylia and the Chosen Hero were up against Demise. Corrupted, is most of what happens next. Though, we do assume that they succeeded in defeating The Devil himself, as there are mentions of Hylia's Sacred Seal, upon which she placed onto Demise, transforming him into The Imprisoned."**

Although Princess Zelda wanted to feel at ease now, knowing that her incarnation stopped the evil that surely would have wiped out every living thing to walk amongst the surface; she couldn't relax. Unfortunately, based on that which the Royal Sages had already taught her, she knew it was obviously a cycle that had repeated. The Demon King, Demise, Ganon, Ganondorf; whatever he calls himself, she knew that he was far too powerful to be stopped by any normal means, often even being impossible, by the sounds of it, by special means. Under her assumption, he was always too strong to be held back forever. Eventually, he always weasels his way back into the world, raining his vengeance toward everyone encountered. Similar to how The King, her father, felt in regard to the subject, she wondered if there was anything that she could do in the long run, if what she did even mattered as future versions of the evil Dark Lord would still be there.

**"****You know better than to think such thoughts, Zelda." **One of the Royal Sages spoke, making the young princess blush lightly as she wasn't used to having another person listening in on her inner-thoughts. "P-Please stop reading my mind… I-It's awfully rude." She replied, making Impa smirk in advance to having the sages carry on. **"Goddess Hylia and The Chosen Hero were both wounded. Some speculate they were both wounded mortally, others suggest it's probable that they lived a long life as they lived enough to ensure the seal placed upon Demise would hold... The real answer is that it was The Chosen Hero who was gravely injured. Hylia, knowing that he was her Chosen One, she gave up her own immortality in order to allow them both to be reincarnated for future generations... In their very first form, Her Grace came to be known as Zelda, and The Hero was named Link. They would be in the world, always there to stop Demise as they knew the seal wouldn't hold him forever."**

"And, what of Demise?" The King spoke, completely engrossed in everything upon which they said. **"As they knew, Demise eventually broke the seal placed upon him and Zelda as well as Link were forced to take action, to live for the purpose they were created for; their destiny. There are mentions of an ancient city, a loft of floating islands in the sky, a spirit known as Fi, a magical harp and sailcloth, and even metal beings which sustained themselves through continuous bolts of lightning. As is the case with many old stories, there's still plenty of information left out, knowledge that has been lost. Because of that, we cannot answer everything. The events of that which transpired during The Sky Era are mostly vague, without much evidence toward anything that happened. Only the Sheikah themselves know of the tale regarding how The New Hero, Link, acquired, not only The Goddess Sword, but, transformed it into the legendary Master Sword, as we know it in today's times."**

Princess Zelda looked back at her caretaker, Impa, curious as to of why she's never mentioned anything as such prior. The Sheikah woman stared back, yet, didn't respond. The Royal Sages may perhaps have noticed this, as they decided it was around the time to wrap up what they are saying as they didn't plan on staying in the conference for long. **"Most of that is of no relevance to us now. What is important is knowing that it was Demise who used the last of its power to place a curse upon time itself. For, every time The Hero and The Princess are reborn, his hatred shall too… Now, hundreds of thousands of cycles later, here we are. Link, The Hero of legend; Princess Zelda, the White Goddess; and Ganondorf, The Demon King."**

Everybody in the room took the time to contemplate all that the Royal Sages had said. Some found their folklore to be babble, but, most took it seriously as they knew far more than any normal Hylian did. Though it made sense, it was still too hard to fully believe. Being aware of the endless fighting sheds light on the issue pressing at hand. However, to the dismay of many, it was a lot to take in and not easy stuff to forget about. It makes the world seem all that much more complicated, further complex that anyone ever could have imagined.

King Harkinian Nohansen had already grown to accept it, as the entire reason for enlisting the assistance of the Royal Sages was due to their truthful loyalty. "That is a truly fascinating explanation. I'm highly grateful we have these facts. The only dilemma is how we're going to use any of this knowledge to defeat the Demon King. What is the good of knowing such things if we can't put any of it to use?" Captain Orsen agreed with what The King said through a bob of the head, so did many of the advisors. Knowing how Ganondorf came to be wasn't going to be enough to put a stop to him. There's no way of using it to their advantage; or so they thought.

"I still feel like it's hopeless..." The top advisor voiced his own opinion. "If this has been going on for eons, then it's senseless to think that we're going to be able to simply tie a knot in the time line to stop it from ever happening again. This… Demise character, he's obviously more powerful beyond that which we can deal with. Even the Goddesses couldn't keep him under control." Captain Orsen as well as The King looked around at everyone, seeing all of their expressions; some happy to hear for Zelda, other upset about knowing pure evil exists. Either way, before long, The Royal Sages answered the question The King's top advisor asked. **"Things are far from hopeless, I assure you. As I said earlier, knowing this will ensure we learn from our mistakes, and even our predecessors mistakes in order for us to grow into a stronger species as a whole."**Another Royal Sage abruptly barged into the conversation, taking over what the other had said. **"Not only that.. Ganondorf isn't aware of this unless he was informed."**

That was enough to cause more rabble to be summoned forth from the crowd of advisors. They were overjoyed to know that they know had knowledge of something the enemy did not. Relevancy aside, it was useful information. The past was no longer forgotten, at least, not all of it. Knowing how things came to be was important to the kingdom's integrity. The upper-hand may not be that powerful as it's still going to be a challenging situation to try and take-down he who holds the Triforce of Power, but, it provided leverage to know it wasn't impossible to previous generations, and it likely wasn't ever going to be impossible to defeat him. He may consider himself to be a god, but, he is not.

**"****Ganondorf is oblivious to his own destiny. Either way, it doesn't stop that wicked drive that resides inside him to take over everything, to conquer and destroy out of lust and hatred. Granting all of this, if he never knows why he is how he is, he will still continue to do that which he was reincarnated to do."**

Not a single person spoke for the next few minutes as it all soaked into their brains that this was extraordinarily important; this meeting and recorded history. Everything which most of the people residing in the room thought they knew, had just been turned upside-down. The adjustments would be harsh, but, necessary. Princess Zelda was likely having the hardest time as she was forced to deal with the knowledge that she isn't a normal soul, rather, one of great importance beyond that of many others. For a ten year old girl to find out, centuries ago, she was a Goddess and mother to all of the race she currently is; it's tremendously stressful. Among others, The King felt the stress too as he made sure he was certain about accepting everything the Royal Sages said, accepting that his one and only daughter is holier than thou.

**"****Do not fear Princess..." **All of the Royal Sages spoke, giving everyone a throbbing sensation in their heads in advance to having only the main sage resume speaking. **"We're here for you." **While they could easily sense the fright emanating off of the others, their main concern was her only. **"We came far and long to assist you in becoming ready, ready for the duty upon which you must burden the weight of bearing. It takes many years, and we will not stop until you are truly The Princess of Legend. Already, you have done many a deeds to ensure the protection of your beloved kingdom. In the course of time, there will come a day when the entire world is in danger of suffering the same possible fate."**

Princess Zelda looked up at them with great worry in her eyes. It scared her to think that the safety of the entire world may be in jeopardy someday. Ganondorf did a number on the kingdom within the seven years of time he had from now to the future. The Demon King wiped out half of the Hylian Race residing here in Hyrule. If a monster like that was given further control over the world, we would be doomed a dark defeat. Spreading throughout the lands like a plague, he'd infect every settlement until it was diseased beyond all hope of recovery. Holodrum, Labrynna, Ordona, The Flat Lands, Xarca, and Trevania would fall quick to the might of such an evil being. If Hyrule's superiority wasn't enough to stop him, then the others, those who follow in our footsteps, our strides toward greatness, they could never hope to defeat him.

Only one thing, one person, successfully managed to boost her faith back into place. 'If it wasn't for The Hero… If it wasn't for Link.' She thought to herself. 'I don't know what we would do, ever.' Through her opinion, it was due to The Hero that she hadn't fell victim as the rest of her children, her species, often had. In a certain sense, it pained her to know that Hylians were so weak in comparison to other races, those that appeared custom-built for this world. Without Link, who she reasoned to be the perfect embodiment of a courageous Hylian male, she feared of what would have or could happen.

For a ten year old, it was hard to unceasingly remember to include past events. Including the things upon which The White Goddess, Hylia, did as well as four other Zelda's; cramming all of that into one's mind almost hurt. Considering this curse is a giant cycle of hatred, she was forced to always attempt to recall things her past lives went through. She wanted to learn from her mistakes and make better judgment calls in the future. However, being reincarnated as a mortal hindered her in that she wasn't able to directly bring forth information from the past as she has no memories prior to her previous reincarnation. The leverage tipped in the scales for evil in regard to that, as each time she is forced to repeat her blunders before maturity. Without the ambition, the spirits inside, she doubted that she'd ever be able to do any of that which she has. Learning took time, but, she never shied away from gaining more knowledge. It merely seemed to be as of a burden to her that she needed to spend time re-learning the same knowledge which she, at one point, already knew of.

Faults, Difficulties, and Mistakes were a part of life, even for demi-deities such as herself. There wasn't anyway around complications like that. It would seem in partial that good and evil was destined to outweigh one another at some point. Evenly matched, only for a period of time does one triumph over the other. Judging solely by that, it looks to be as if they balanced each other out, never tipping those metaphorical scales to one side for very much longer than the other side. The Princess wondered if it was a conceived as a dichotomy of duality; light and dark, fire and water, expanding and contracting. 'Is it possible that good and evil must exist in order for the world to be in harmony? Could that be the reason behind their being both in the first place?'

Princess Zelda tried her best to understand the internal workings of the universe, but, it was far too complex. All existence, she knows, is bound by time and change, yet ultimately rests serenely within the Divine and the Eternal. The Cycle of rebirth was too much. Her mortal body could not handle the strain, showing signs of hardened anxiety through her sweaty hands and rapidly darting eyes. Her heartbeat sped up as she started becoming fed up with the Goddesses. Even with the Triforce of Wisdom, she felt as though they could lend a hand. Even deeper than that, then again, she was angry at herself for giving up her divinity. Hylia was better suited for the task of defeating evil than herself, Zelda.

"**Regret is a waste of time unless it's to learn from an error...**" The one main Royal Sage suddenly spoke, startling the young princess as the room had been quiet for quite some time. **"****You gave up your divinity to ensure you'd be there for your people and The Hero. At the time, it was imperative that you gain mortality, for without, you wouldn't bare the Triforce of Wisdom like you do. The Golden Goddesses left the Triforce in the hands of mortals for the soul purpose of allowing us to become equals, to gain the exact same amount of power upon which they hold. With that, they built it to be used by us only. Those of divinity cannot take the Triforce for themselves, as they aren't deemed worthy for its design."**

Princess Zelda stared up at the Sage, and thankfully wasn't upset over him reading her thoughts. The rest of the people whom were gathered around stood and listened, including The King. They didn't dare interrupt something so important. When the Sage began speaking again, they continued listening, hearing out all that he had to say.

**"****Things will be different this time, we assure you. We came to do what has not been done before, and that's to defeat the evil prior to it even being able to spread… With our knowledge, which we intend to inform you of, we have hopes to make a change; to take a running leap where as others only walked briskly. Under our****guide, we will prepare you for any events and bring back the White Goddess residing inside you. You'll be far smarted and even stronger after all of it, plus, you'll know of everything in recorded history, something even Ganondorf isn't able to do."**

Taking up an offer such as that didn't seem too bad in The Princess's opinion. If she was able to halt evil, wipe it clean before it ravages the country-side, then the kingdom would be allowed further time to progress. Extra time was always beneficial, especially when it comes to technological evolution as well as social development. Taking Ganondorf down for good would leave the kingdom with double of its peacetime.

Learning from these sages was her best chance of reining supreme in the figurative battle mentioned numerous times throughout this day. Where exactly her father found them, and where they came from no longer mattered as she had to settle on them regardless of their backgrounds. They wanted the same thing that she wanted, and that was good enough for her. Having them tutor her into becoming the best Princess the world has ever seen was a luxurious plus that she couldn't pass up. The Kingdom of Hyrule could definitely use another great ruler; not to say her father wasn't. In her opinion, The Kingdom merely needed someone with Commitment, Knowledge, AND Passion. Nothing ever cheered her up more than the thought of everyone being euphoric toward her work. She wanted more than anything to be recognized, to be the one who creates an era of prosperity; and so far, it's looking like the Royal Sages are the only ones that are ready to take upon themselves such responsibility.

"Fine..." She finally replied, making her father, The King, turn his head to stare at her. "If it helps keep Hyrule and the world safe, then I'll do it. I accept your employment as my tutor with utmost sincerity… I only have one question…... When do we start?" Several of the Royal Advisors whispered amongst themselves as The King continued to stare intently. The Royal Sages did the same. It was as if everyone in the room was now staring at the young girl. She wasn't sure what it meant before she chose to focus only on the Sages. Through their gaze, she knew that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon, and that could only mean one thing. "N-Now?"

The main Sage which spoke, chuckled at Zelda's hesitance. He was thrilled she accepted, as it would have made things exceedingly difficult if she didn't. **"Yes… Now. It will take many years, but, I know you can do it. If it's you, we're confident that you'll see yourself ruling over the kingdom as well as your father on the day it comes to that."**

King Harkinian Nohansen felt a small smile make its way across his lips while thinking of his daughter, his Zelda, residing over the land he'd worked so hard to make for her and future generations. His choice on agreeing to the Royal Sages bargain already proved its significance. Without any inch of sorrow in his mind, he was sure that he'd done the right thing. Others in the room didn't necessarily feel the exact same way. There was something else, however. Although Princess Zelda thought about it, only Captain Orsen managed to ask about another person they'd thought about recently. "What of The Hero? What of him? Will he carry out his duties next time we need him?"

Prior to the Royal Sage trying to answer, The Happy Mask Salesman abruptly stood up, snapping his fingers. A small gust of wind blew through the air as everything, all of the sudden, returned to life around the room. The thick atmosphere, stale air, and muffled sounds of whatever he had done earlier were done with. Outside, birds flew by and people could be seen walking through the hallways, moving about wherever they want. After all of that, making well sure to have everyone's attention, Mr. Happy responded. "You just leave The Hero up to me. Link doesn't have any clue about all of this, and I'm sure it's best to keep it that way… For now."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

.

(Malon's P.O.V)

[Time: 9:18 A.M. (Morning)]

[Date- Month 4 'Mid-Spring', Day 12, Year 1522]

[Location- Hyrule, Lake Hylia]

.

"Hey, Malon!" A girl's voice called from a short distance away while I kept trying diligently to remove a rough stain from Link's tunic. Today was laundry day and numerous women, girls, and servants were here at Lake Hylia to all assist each other. The washing circle was a great chance to get to know one another, stay in touch, meet new people, and gossip. Having been around for a while myself, many people knew who I was. There's even some I call friends, one of which was approaching with two other girls I'd only recently begun to know. "Hey, Sunniva…" I said, trying my best not to sound too down. "How are you?"

She came closer with a grin, showing off the gap in-between her teeth. For a Hylian, she was tanned from always being out in the sun, but, her big straw hat helped give her some shade while her cute yellow sundress kept her cool. Everything about the way she looked represented her personality perfectly; obliviously cheerful in the hopeful kind of way. "I'm good! My old Auntie hasn't been doing too well though, so, I'm taking over her wash load for today." Sunniva's aunt was ill with the diseases of Gronca, a terrible malady that causes pain everywhere while littering the host with massive amounts of fatigue. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Has the doctor seen her?" I asked honestly, putting aside my emotions toward a certain boy. "Yeah. But, he didn't really know much of what to do."

Thinking about it fairly quickly, I wondered now after briefly experiencing Kokiri culture, whether or not Hylian doctors knew as much as they claimed. The Kokiri cured Link's ailment; saved him. However, each time I presented a desire to go to the doc in Castle Town, they were quick to reassure their own superiority in herbal medicine. "I wonder if the Kokiri deal with stuff like Gronca." I said while giving the tunic a single rub of Gerudo soap, just enough to leave a streak of suds. Sunniva giggled as I wiped my forehead and began scrubbing again. "The Kokiri? Ha! Good luck trying to get into their village. You know they're invite-only. I'd love to go there though! I wish I could…" She was quick to go back to being happy, so, I responded with final condolences. "I'm sorry to hear about your aunt anyway."

A smirk soon came to my face, even while scrubbing the stain against a fairly smooth rock, wetting it every now and then to keep it moist. These girls still don't know anything. As a matter of a fact, I haven't spoken to anyone since before my excursion into the Lost Woods. "Wait a moment… You girls didn't hear about me going into the Forbidden Forest, have you?" I might as well have pulled out a thousand rupees, for their interest in the subject was obvious. Without a single delay, all three of them leaned closer, with the girl on the right, Jezabell, taking the lead on talking "What!? No… Freakin'… Way! How could you've possibly gone into the Forbidden Forest!?" With a wide smile, I rinsed the stain off in Lake Hylia, and then held it up, letting the water drip. "It's a long story."

The green tunic caught their eyes pretty quickly, leading to further amazement. "Is that a Kokiri tunic!?" Laughing, I shook my head prior to wringing the article of clothing out. "Yes… Well… No… No and yes. It's my friend Link's tunic. The Kokiri made it though." All six eyes from the three girls stayed wide as Sunniva, being the airhead she is, left her jaw gaping. "You're friends with a Kokiri!?" Jezabell, before I could say anything to Sunniva, spoke first with another question. Suddenly they were too interested. "Link? Is that the boy I saw you with in Castle Town about a week ago when you were making a delivery with your dad?"

"_Ooooooooooooo!"_ All three of them teased. Finally, I interjected before they went on another rant. "Be quiet!" I shouted with a small blush, despite still having a smile plastered on my lips. "Y-Yes, I guess that's the boy you saw me with last week. He's not a Kokiri, but, he was raised by them. I had to go save him from the Lost Woods a couple of weeks ago." The majority of their faces looked quite confused, as if they weren't exactly sure whether or not I was telling the truth. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… He was raised by the Kokiri, but, got lost? So… Like, did he have some special powers from the Kokiri? I don't get how he got lost if he's been living with the Kokiri."

'Of course they wouldn't understand.' I thought while placing Link's, now clean tunic, into a burlap sack; only to get to work on Daddy's overalls and my scarf next. "It's a lot to explain, girls. He was looking for his fairy and got sick from a curse put on the woods. Epona came back to me to let me know that something was wrong." The more I told them, the more intent on listening they became, wanting to know everything. "It was just about sundown, but, I went after him anyway. I'm glad I did, because he probably wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for me." Jezabell made me roll my eyes as she went on in disbelief. "Shut… up… No way! No way! You went into the Forbidden Forest, at night!? Are you crazy!?" Shrugging my shoulders, I couldn't truthfully answer that as I wondered myself sometimes.

"I had to! My Dad and Ingo were furious, but, I had to! If I didn't, he would've died!" The show of frustration must have proved that I was telling the truth, for they ganged up on me with more curiosity, all three of them asking things they wanted to know. "What was it like!? Did you meet any Kokiri!? Why didn't you turn into Stalkid!? Were there any monsters!? How did you find your way around or back!?" Stopping the soak of Dad's overalls, I held my hands up to let them know they needed to hold on. "Ease up, girls… It's a really long story, and I don't have the time to tell you the whole thing."

The look of disappointment on their faces was priceless. "Aww! Come on! Tell us what happened!" Going back to washing the clothing in Lake Hylia, I focused on working for a moment. These stains weren't going to remove themselves. Luckily, I had many thanks toward this stone I chose. Most of the time, I wound up having to beat whatever I had to wash against the rocks, which is very harsh on the fabrics. With this one, I'm able to get stuff off by rubbing it against the stone surface, forcing the Gerudo soap through. It's still hard work, and my arms always kill me afterward, but, it's kind of relaxing in a peaceful way.

Among the very least, I can be glad that it's such a beautiful day again. Yesterday, it rained three-quarters of the day. The sunshine is always appreciated on my end. In spite of being in direct rays, I wasn't sweating either, for the breeze streaming off Lake Hylia cooled me off. "I think she has a crush on him." Jezabell suddenly said, shattering my serenity and making my eyes pop open. "_Ooooooooooooo!"_

"W-What!? What makes you say that!?" I shouted back, making them giggle. Jezabell, with a smug look, acted like she knew everything. "It's obvious, Malon. You're blushing so hard! You look like you have a massive sunburn! Not only that, but, I saw you two _sharing_ a milkshake! Tee-hee!" After that laugh, I had had enough. Slapping the pair of overalls down on the stone, I stood up and then placed my hands on my hips with an angry scowl on my face. Even if I was blushing, even if I was embarrassed, they knew I wasn't a girl to mess with. "You three shut up! What does it matter if I like him!? Hmm!?" Lifting my finger and pointing, to my amazement, they actually laughed even more at me. "By the Goddesses, so you do have a crush on him!? I knew it!"

My own response to that was to turn around, presenting my back and ignoring them. If luck was on my side, they might just leave me be so that I may get back to washing clothing. "Oh, come on, Malon! I'm just teasing!" Jezabell eventually apologized until Sunniva took over. "Yeah, she's teasing! Tell us about the Forbidden Forest! How did you make it through!?" With a long sigh, I leaned back against a bigger rock along the shore. The blush on my face was fading. Regathering my composure, I decided to give them the short version. "W-When it came down to it, I almost couldn't go through with it. Epona was the one who forced me into going passed the tree-line. She went wild and I couldn't control her."

Memories of that afternoon and night were still fresh. If I thought hard enough, I could almost hear the buzzing of the fireflies still or had trouble breathing, as if I was still breathing that damp muggy air from the Kokiri Village. "She took me all of the way through the Forbidden Forest, into the Lost woods." Exactly like previously, they started ganging up on me, barely able to hold back their deluge of questions. "The Lost Woods!?" I nodded, and then continued. "Yeah… The Lost Woods. I must have ridden at least ten or fifteen minutes in, it was completely dark by the time she finally got to where she was taking me. It turns out, Link was out cold and a Skull Kid was taking care of him."

Their eyes lit up even more, however, I quickly kept going before they could start shouting out. "You heard right. A Skull Kid. I know there are a lot of stories about them being mischievous imps and how they ruin things of the Kokiri, but, he took care of Link for three days; keeping watch over him and giving him shelter." Upon hearing that, they almost didn't believe me. Scratching their heads or looking at one another, it was clear they had speculations. "I know, I know…" I replied. "It sounds like a load of horse crap, but, I'm telling the truth."

Thinking about it, I recalled how Timi, the Skull Kid, wanted me to come back and visit. But, I doubt I ever will. If it was up to me, I'd never go into the Forbidden Forest ever again for as long as I live. Regardless, I did still have the adventure of a lifetime, with plenty of stories to tell. A smile crept upon my face as I wondered what they'd say about knowing I had to fight a wolfos, two for that matter. "Most of the real excitement began when I was bringing him back through the Lost Woods toward the Kokiri Village. We were ambushed by not one, but, two Wolfos." They gasped, stuck in awe over the drama. "If it wasn't for Link's sword and shield, I wouldn't have made it back."

Before I could say another word, Jezabell interjected in disbelief. "Sword and shield? Malon, you're making that all up!" Immediately, I shook my hands. They weren't there, about to get devoured by a wild beast. "No I'm not! I swear to the Goddesses, Link has a sword the Kokiri gave him, and a shield he bought from the Bazaar in Castle Town. It's the Hylian Shield. I promise, I'm not making any of this up, you can ask him or even my dad if you want too."

Sunniva, who had been mostly quiet, spoke again with something obviously on her mind. "Wait… So, you risked life and limb, going into the forest, just for this boy? This… Link?" Hearing it put in such a way was highly embarrassing, not that I didn't already know that is what I did. "Yeah. I… I did everything, I saved him and stayed by his side until he got better." All three of them looked like they wanted to explode in exhilaration. "YOU SERIOUSLY FOUGHT A PAIR OF WOLFOS!?" They screamed in unison, loud enough for three-quarters of the people around the lake to hear. Once more, I motioned for them to keep their voices down, going so far as to shush them. "Shh! Yes and No… I more-or-less merely defended myself. I was so unbelievably scared."

"Wow!" Jezabell remarked while the others remained in utter awe. "That means, you really are in love with this boy!" My cheeks flushed red as I felt my face heat up. Everything I said was literally digging me deeper and deeper into the hole I didn't want to bring them into. It was too tough for me to comprehend and figure out on me own, much less with any sort of friends. "S-So what if I am!?" I shouted back, making their face light up in glee. "_Ooooooooooooo!_" They teased, making me furious. "Stop saying that!" I might as well have been talking to several fence posts, for they only whispered amongst each other, gossiping about me surely. "You admit it then!?" Jezabell asked, making me turn around to hide my cherry coloured face. "You admit you're in love with that boy?"

Every event that's ever taken place involving Link shot into my mind like a lightning bolt. Memories flooded forth; ranging from meeting him, saving him, thinking about him, worrying about him, to feeling embarrassed because of him. So many emotions were brought out, all by that boy. I can still recall how I knew it was his floppy green hat on the forest floor, just from the scent. Watching over him, helping him recover, I did everything I possibly could. Every time something involves him, I always do my best, going above and beyond what I would have done for anyone else. Merely thinking about it now is causing my heart to speed up, thumping hard against my chest as a lump formed in the back of my throat. Each time I swallowed my own saliva, it hurt. Then again, I was too wrapped up in contemplation to even care.

All of the pain I went through during my adventure to save Link was completely worth it. I'd do it again in a moment's notice. 'Oh by the Goddesses…' I thought in admission of defeat over the crystal clear revelation. 'Face it, Malon... They're right. Daddy's right, even Ingo's right.' Burned into my retinas, I could see him everywhere I looked. For weeks on end, I'd been obsessing over him like he's a magnet. Last weekend, when we were at Castle Town, I was so close to admitting it to him, to telling him how I feel. Still, I wasn't sure if it was normal; if I should like-like someone I've only known a short while.

The way he suddenly appeared that faithful afternoon, out of nowhere, right after I wished for a knight in shining armour that would come help me and do anything for me; since that second we spoke to one another; I didn't want to tear myself away from him. I couldn't stop the feelings. Each consecutive time we met thereafter, I wanted him to stay with me longer, and longer, and longer. When Epona began showing him affection, I was so amazed I hugged him. It was awkward, but, felt so good. Although he didn't hug me back, I kept imagining him wrapping his arms around me, holding me close and telling me that he was glad we knew one another. As ridiculous as it sounded, I was literally fantasizing.

Now, after all that I went through to save him, I've even begun worrying about him. I was so upset this morning when he announced that, this afternoon, he'd be ready to go back to the Forbidden Forest to retrieve that stupid Ocarina. He got lost the first time, and now he's going to go back and possibly repeat the entire tragedy all over again. At the end, I yelled at him in frustration. Never would I have gotten so upset if I didn't care, never would I be thinking so much about this if I wasn't infatuated in him on some level.

"Y-Yes!" I suddenly said, breaking the extended silence and making them take a step back in near disbelief. "Okay!? I'm in love with him!" A few of the nearby adults glanced over to see what the commotion was. The girl's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. My face took only a brief moment prior to turning cherry red as all three squealed zealously. "NO WAY! I FRIGGIN KNEW IT! AHAAAHA!" Jezabell shouted. Sunniva grabbed me in a big hug, nearly crushing me. "Yay, Malon! Way to go, you snagged one!" Tiffinee, the quietest of both, merely giggled up a storm over the thought of me being in love with a boy.

"Wait!" Jezabell interrupted, her face suddenly becoming serious. "Does this boy even know that you have a thing for him?" Going back to last weekend, I remembered my weak attempt to admit my feelings. I was so nervous I couldn't really do it. I wanted to. Farore knows I wanted to badly. Every time I tried though, I ended up getting cold feet and going the way of the Cucco. Occasionally, I get the feeling that he knows or has a clue that I have feelings for him. Like this morning, when he just smiled as I was yelling at him. It made me so angry, but, he knew I was only yelling because I feared for his safety. "I… I think, b-but, I'm not sure. H-He… He's just. I… I don't… know how to say it properly to him…. Or even myself for that matter. Ehehehe… Oooooohnnn."

Again, due to the tongue tying frustration, they giggled together. Thankfully, Jezabell seemed genuinely interested. "Oh, Malon. Who knew you were such a drama queen when it comes to boys?" Scowling at her, she continued. "If you really want to prove your love to him, or say you love him in a way that he'll understand perfectly… Just walk up to him and kiss him right on the lips." My jaw nearly dropped to the ground as the other girls did a double take toward Jezabell. "W-What!? N-N-No! I… I can't do that! G-Gross!" Socially, it sounded like something a pervert would do. Kissing isn't exactly something kids are supposed to dabble around with. The church would be beating down our doors if I did something like that publicly without being of age. However, deeper down, on an entirely different level, I'd thought about it more than I let on. Personally, I'd even dreamt about how it would feel to have his lips pressed against mine, to have mine pressed against his. The thought alone always made my body feel so hot. Regardless, there was still no way I was going to let them know that. "I'm not kissing anyone on the lips!"

"Aww! Why not? You've got such gorgeous full lips, like a beautiful Gerudo woman." Sunniva complimented, yet, only embarrassing me further. Since I don't talk about my mother, they don't know my bloodline. It purely brings me to a pause as I get stuck thinking about things I don't want to think about. "Okay, first…" Jezabell pushed Sunniva to the side. "The Gerudo aren't the most popular, so, let's forget about that comment. You do have fantastic lips though. Here, do this." She puckered her lips and made soft kissing sounds. My only response was that of vexation. "I'm _not_ going to practice kissing, Jezabell! S-Sheesh!" Crossing my arms, I was beginning to get to the point where I wanted to end this conversation. Already, I regretted telling them anything. "Come on, Malon. I'm just trying to help… I mean, I saw how much you were staring at him in Castle Town, you can't hide the truth from yourself."

If it wasn't for them being my friends, I would have knocked them all out by now. She was right though. I knew deep down that I couldn't control my emotions, my feelings for Link. I've talked to boys before; I've even hung around with a few. Yet, only he makes me feel the way I do. Link is the only boy I've dared to openly admit any infatuation toward. Much less, I've NEVER gotten as close to telling a boy I liked them as I did that day in Castle Town. "How about you just talk to him? Maybe drop a few hints that you like him?" Tiffinee quietly suggested, sounding sincere. "If he likes you back, after a while, maybe it won't be so hard to just tell him you have feelings for him."

Wiping my hands on my skirt, I tried to not look nervous or let them see how the palms of my hands were sweating. "I… I tried, I did. But… It… It's not as easy as you think it would be! M-My tongue practically ties itself in a knot whenever I try to talk to him about anything other than normal stuff." Sunniva raised an eyebrow in advance to asking "How often do you get to see him? Where does he live?" They might see it as a good thing, but, to me, the close proximity makes it worse. "He lives at the ranch, with us, so, I… I pretty much see him every day."

Sunniva and Jezabell looked at each other with smirks on their faces. "Sounds like you have plenty of time to make a move on him then." They said, giggling afterward. Tiffinee shrugged. I, on the other hand, couldn't accept that as an answer. "B-But, I can't! Aren't you listening!? Besides, g-girls aren't supposed to ask guys to be with them. It's nontraditional!" Jezabell waved me off. "Oh, who cares about tradition. You're lucky your dad isn't going to set you up with an arranged marriage. You should be happy about that. This boy might be your soul-mate or something. It might be true love, you never know."

Thinking about everything that they said, I still wasn't sure if it was possible for me to summon the courage to do something as brash as suddenly kissing him. If anything, this whole conversation is a mistake. I never should have said anything about Link. The fact that I did is only more proof that I can't keep my mind off him. "O-Okay, girls… Enough… If we're meant to be, then it'll happen; if we're not, then it won't." Jezabell rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Malon, that's dumb. Meant to be doesn't mean that you don't have to put forth any effort. It's not like the Goddesses bother to set up such events, that's for us mortals to deal with. If you don't make the move, he may not. Maybe he hasn't because he doesn't think you'll react the way he wants you to. If that's the case, then all you have to do is show him you love him… with a kiss."

I highly doubted that he wasn't aware of my feelings for him. After all, I rescued him and spent an incredible amount of time by his side, taking care of him. Back in Castle Town, when I was so close to admitting how I've been thinking of him, I could tell that he knew what was going on. He knew I liked him. Perhaps that was even the reason why he was smiling this morning when I was yelling at him out of concern. He knew that I only had good intentions for him and he knew that I just wanted him to be safe. At certain times, my compassion was overly obvious. It must have been. Ingo and Dad wouldn't ever have known I had actual feelings for him if I hid it better.

"How about you tell us more about him?" Tiffinee said, making me raise an eyebrow. "I mean, I never thought you'd find a lover… So… I guess I'm a little interested too." Under most circumstances, Tiffinee would be standing there, staring with whatever expression the rest of us had. It was kind of unusual to find her fascinated by this. I only wished that it didn't have to do with this subject. "Why should I? It's embarrassing." I replied, trying to hint to them that they were nearly humiliating me. Immediately, however, Sunniva giggled. "And this is coming from the same farm girl who made fun of me whenever I had that crush on the drawbridge gate guard. Come on, Malon. We're interested, let us know about him and maybe we can help you out more."

Their help wasn't really doing much good in my opinion. If anything, I had it all taken care of on my own. I was making progress. I'm still young, I know that. Some of the emotions inside of me don't entirely make sense, but, I'm learning and trying hard to be like the only woman I ever truly knew at heart. Taking things from other sources, my romance books and other women around Castle Town, I knew that we had to do things at the right moment, whenever that is. The girl's heedless suggestion for me to run up and kiss him wasn't very intelligent and hardly seemed like it would work. If he somehow didn't feel the same way for me, or just wasn't ready, I don't know what I'd do. I'd be screwed. 'He'd probably take off and go live somewhere else'.

The scenario, despite only being a what-if, was still fairly nerve racking as I had to once again attempt to understand my own feelings. I'd still want to be his friend, even if he didn't want to be anything more. He's pleasant to be around. On the other hand, that doesn't really make much sense. The real reason I think those things is only because I can't stand to think of losing him, because of the feelings I have. If he didn't return those feelings, I'd be utterly confused. With a little bit of optimism, I was glad at least that he appeared to be somewhat interested. The way he bought me that dress, how he cares so much about me, how he even questioned me; wondering if I, myself, wanted him to be my lover, it was the only evidence I had that he shared similar feelings toward me as I do toward him.

"Malon, we're serious… We do just want to help. It's not like we're going to be terrible friends and poke fun at you the whole time. We're just surprised is all, but, we do want to help." Crossing my arms and tapping my foot, it took a glance back at the clothing lying on the rocks for me to reply. "If you want me to tell you more about him, then you're all going to help me wash these clothes." Jezabell's posture dropped in a heartbeat as she groaned, rolling her entire head. "What!? Oh, come on! You've got to be kidding me!" Shaking my head with a smirk, I knew that they all have three-times less work than I had, so, I didn't have any sympathy toward their often lazy ways. Besides that, if they helped out, I might be able to head home early. I'd really like it if I could make it back before Link leaves for the Forbidden Forest. "You'll be fine. I didn't see you doing all that much anyhow, so, it shouldn't be that big of a deal as long as you help."

Sunniva and Tiffinee shrugged prior to lending a hand, both getting down on their knees to scrub the stains off clothing. Jezabell, however, wasn't overly happy as she groaned more. "Ughh… Fine. Could you please tell us more about this boy and your adventure now!" Seeing as of how I had the help, I figured I'd be glad to talk as long as they keep assisting me. By the time I finish telling them everything I know, for whatever stupid reason which I may inevitably wind up regretting, it'll definitely be time to go home. "And tell us more about the pretty dress he got you! Don't tell me he bought the one you've been ranting about for like… a month… Teehee!" Sunniva exclaimed.

"Yeah… Alright… It's a long story though, so get ready." At the end of this, I'll either be glad I told them as they might have more advice that's a little better than simply rushing up to kiss him, or, I'll be utterly frustrated with the waste of energy used conversing. "It all started several months ago whenever we met in Castle Town…"

.

.

(Link's P.O.V)

[Time: 10:50 A.M. (Morning)]

[Date- Month 4 'Mid-Spring', Day 12, Year 1522]

[Location- Hyrule, Lon Lon Ranch - Farmhouse]

.

"I present to thee, thy sword and shield Master Link!" Talon teased as he brought my sword and shield out of his room, handing them to me. Without much hesitation, I took them from him with a nod of acknowledgment. It felt damn good to have my blade back on my person. No matter what, I always seemed to feel bare in its absence. "Thank you." I replied with a soft chuckle. "This is my other trusty companion." He laughed with me before watching in minor awe as I spun the sword around prior to sheathing it on my back. At least I still had the rhythm in my hands. However, for the first time in a long time, I almost hoped that I wouldn't have to use the steel blade at all. "Yah just need to make sure that yah take good care of yer first companion, Epona. She's done risked herself once to save yer hide, so, I know she's the type to do it again… like a knight's steed."

Sliding my arm through the straps on the shield, my smile disappeared as I became serious. Epona truly did risk her own life to save me, not that I didn't know she was capable, but, I'm still always going to be grateful. "Don't worry about that, Mr. Talon. I'll protect Epona with my life." He raised a bushy eyebrow in advance to laying a hand on my shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "Link… Son, yah best not put you or her in such danger. Yer just a young kid." Even though I sighed, I knew that he was just trying to look out for me, the same way Malon was concerned. "I personally don't think yah should go. I think yah should stay here and forget all 'bout the old days… But… This ocarina of yours, if it's important to yah in one way or another, then I understand."

Yet again, I gave another nod. He didn't know that I had plenty of skill to protect myself, provided it's a physical enemy and not some magical spell. If he did know, I doubt he'd be as concerned for me. Either way, I'm glad he understands and is allowing me to do this. He could just as easily say no and try to keep me here working. After all, I don't have a family and I'm just a young boy. Provided he's not abusing me, he could claim ownership over me. Taking that into consideration, I was content with anything he had to say. "I do want yah to come back to us though, 'ight?" My smile returned as I made sure he knew that I didn't have any other plan. "I promise I will. I won't make the same mistake, so, I'll be back here shoveling manure in no time." He chuckled heartily, sharing in more laughter with me. "Good boy… Now, yah best get movin' if yah wanna get goin' before Malon gets back. She was in a feisty mood somethin' fierce this mornin'. Bwarr-harr!"

He was right about that, and I knew it. If Malon came back and I was still here, there's a high possibility that she'll chew me out about going and probably wanting to go with me herself. If it wasn't for the grace of the Goddesses, through Talon, who told her she still had to do her chores for the day; I'd have to deal with that. Washing clothes in Lake Hylia was about as far away from the Forbidden Forest as possible. It truly would be the first time since she rescued me that we were apart. "Yes, sir… I promise, I'll be back." Right as I was about to turn around to leave, he held out his hand. Believe it or not, handshaking wasn't common in Kokiri culture, but, I'd long since learned enough Hylian to understand. "Good luck, Link." Once the firm handshake concluded, I made my way toward the exit of the farmhouse.

Outside, Epona met me with big brown eyes along with a neigh of delight. She was ready to get moving again. The filly couldn't stand being cooped up. "All set, girl?" I asked, receiving a huff as her ears stayed held high, similar to her tail. "I'll take that as a yes! I'm excited to see Saria and the others again… I hope they know I'm alright. I know she's been worried sick about me, especially by what Malon said." Following some well-deserved pats on the head, I mounted the saddle, getting myself ready while making sure I've got everything I need. A tiny whip of the reins and a gentle nudge to the sides was enough to get her moving.

'I'm so ready to do this.' I thought, mentally pumping myself up as I continued to make plans for recovering the Ocarina of Time. In addition to that, I might even be able to answer more questions I have, about Termina and the events that transpired during the time I was in the Lost Woods looking for Navi. I didn't want to believe Malon about what she said concerning the Skull Kid that saved me, this Timi, but, I didn't have much of a choice as it was clear that I obviously wasn't well. If Timi could validate her story, if he could tell me that there was no such thing as Termina, that it was just his silly little story that managed to slip through my unconsciousness and into my hallucinated dream, then I'd have no choice other than to believe him too.

Epona kept a steady pace as we went down the path leading to the entrance/exit of the ranch. For the first time since I'd been out-of-commission, the filly could tell that it was another adventure we were going on and not just a simple delivery to somewhere. Her hooves clomped away at full gallop until I gripped the reins tightly, watching the iron gate come into view. It was closed, but, that wasn't going to stop us. "Do it!" I shouted encouragingly, bracing myself as she made a flying leap to clear the gate without any problem at all. Landing wasn't too bad either. "Oomphff! Yeah! I knew you could do it!"

She whinnied to my support as she slowed to a stop, knowing that I had to figure out where it was that I was going to go first, just like in all of my previous adventuring with her. "Wow, girl… You're remembering everything. How are you doing that?" Before planning my route, I truly did have to take a moment to praise her despite my curiosity toward her memory. "That's amazing." Even though she wasn't the mare yet that I rode in the future, at times, it almost seems like she's retained most of the skills, like me. However, I highly doubted she had any form of recollection since she wasn't in the Sacred Realm during the time-shift like I was. Either way, it was too much for me to worry about right now. She's my beloved companion I'd do anything to protect, but, still a horse. "Good girl… Good girl."

Focusing back on my plans, I had a feeling that now would be an excellent chance to speak to the Happy Mask Salesman. Among anything, I prayed hard that he would be in his shop today. He had to be. There's no way I'd be unlucky enough to catch him off-the-clock like last time. It was already surprising enough the first time considering how I've literally always seen him in his shop other than in Termina, IF any of that was even real. "Okay. Let's go to castle town."

A gentle pull to the left, then a nudge to the side, and Epona knew where we were supposed to go. That familiar clomping sound resumed as we rode down the dirt path leading to Castle Town. Already, I could see some activity today. There was a carriage heading to Kakariko Village, some fishermen and even a Zora just passed the drawbridge of Castle town, staring into the river, with perhaps something they caught in the water; again, more Gerudo women out on the valley's entrance plateau, and even some foragers roaming about with their kids playing in the fields. Seeing more people outside brought a small smile to my face. It was a gorgeous day and I always felt like some of the city folk needed to be outside their walls getting some fresh air every now and then.

Although I continued to think about the things I had to do today, I was able to relax the majority of the ride toward Castle Town. Most of my time spent at the ranch was laborious and I didn't get the chance to sit around. While riding on the saddle wasn't very comfortable, it took the load off my feet. The closer we got to Castle Town, the more I thought of other things that had to be done. I knew that I had to visit The Stitch and Seam to pay for, as well as pick up, my tailored clothes, including the dress I bought last time for Malon. Not only that, but, I also thought about Captain Orsen. Priority took place rather quickly as I first decided to see if the Happy Mask Salesman was in. There's no way I could risk missing the chance to see him. The Stich and Seam would definitely be open, and Captain Orsen could wait if it came to that.

"Easy girl, slow up." I commanded to Epona, getting her to slow down as we approached the drawbridge of Castle Town. Immediately, a guard walking along the top of the wall noticed me, but, unlike when Talon had the wagon, made no announcement. Seeing as of how I was definitely going to have to leave Epona at the stables this time, I went ahead and removed my wallet. Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy were kind and fair people, so, I knew they wouldn't charge much, especially for the short amount of time I'll leave her there.

Without anybody else going by, I was clear to traverse the drawbridge. Epona made her way across flawlessly, safely making it inside the walls of Castle Town prior to having me make her go left, turning into the stables. Mr. Abernathy was already outside giving the horses hay. As soon as we made our way further up, I called out to him. "Mr. Abernathy!" He turned around, looking straight at me before taking his corncob pipe out of his mouth, blowing out a pillar of smoke in advance to responding. "Hey there, Link. What can I do for you?" Like most ranchers, farmers, or caretakers of livestock, he wore clothing suited for his task; consisting of a straw hat, leather boots, beige shirt, and tan pants held up with suspenders. "Well, I actually need you to look after Epona here for a little while, if it's alright. I'm just doing some errands, so, I shouldn't be too long, no more than thirty minutes to an hour."

He held the corncob pipe back up to his mouth, inhaling the smoke as he stared at Epona with beady eyes. "Hmm... Sure. Considering her size compared to the other mares or stallions I get, it shouldn't cost you more than three to four rupees; as long as it's within that time limit. She's just a filly, so I doubt she'll eat or drink as much as the rest." I smiled, shook his hand to agree to the deal, and then gave my favourite Equine plenty of attention to tide her over until I returned. Grooming her mane, patting her head, and caressing her snout let her know that she was safe and that I'd be back for her. "That'll be great. Thank you so much... You be a good girl, Epona. Have fun with the other horses. You don't get much of a chance to socialize with any, other than the ones at the ranch."

Departing soon afterward, Mr. Abernathy led Epona by the reins toward the stables, where she could hopefully fill up on energy if she hadn't already done so back at the ranch. I was free to go, but, time was ticking. The longer I took to finish up what I was doing, the larger the sum of rupees I'll be forced to pay. "Okay..." I said aloud prior to thinking to myself. 'Where should I go to first?' Exiting the stables, I passed by the guard in front of the guard house. For some reason, he eyed me. Precautionary alone being my excuse, I placed my shield on my back with my hoisted sword. There wasn't any need for me to be armed at the moment anyway.

Moving on into the Market Place of Castle Town, the very instant I had a direct glance at the Happy Mask Shop, my heartbeat sped up in anticipation. Through the windows, I could see that the building was alight with life. It was definitely open and a person was definitely in there. Those signs by themselves were enough to give me the hope that it was indeed the Happy Mask Salesman. "By the Goddesses..." I muttered under my breath while taking off at full run, not even caring about the guards watching me or anything else. "This is it. This is the moment I've been waiting for." Literally pushing my way passed anyone who got in my way, I came to the shop in a matter of seconds.

Gripping the door handle, my body couldn't withstand anymore frustration from the wait. Inside, soft piano music played, coming from somewhere behind the counters. Following my bursting in of an entrance, the familiar voice of the man I've been looking for since I woke up from unconsciousness spoke to me as if I was a customer. "Hello and welcome to the Happy Mask Shop. I'm the Happy Mask Salesman, but, if you want, you can call me Mr. Happy. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know." As simple as that, there he was; the only person who could truly answer my questions and doubts on Termina's existence. Behind the counter, he stood with an ear-to-ear smile permanently stuck upon his face. Even though he was squinting so much it looked like he had his eyes closed, I knew that it was the exact opposite. He could see me just fine, likely more clearly than everyone else. Each time I come around him, I get that strange sensation, one that was similar in a way to the aura I could feel coming off of the Lens of Truth.

Never had I heard him want to call be called 'Mr. Happy'. However, there were far more pressing affairs to attend to. For instance, despite planing to get things figured out, I never actually decided what or even how to bring about the subject of Termina. I didn't want to come off as crazy. Yet, he really needed to answer my questions for me, because he's the only person who really can. Staring at him, my brain raced to generate a worthy sentence for me to say. I was far more flabbergasted that I originally thought, as it kept making me refrain from speaking.

"Don't just stand there, Link." He said, using my name and thus proving he remembers who I am; maybe not Termina, but, remembers the favours I did for him by becoming a temporary Mask Salesman for him here in Hyrule. "Other customers may wish to enter, so, I can't have you blocking the entrance. That would be quite rude, now wouldn't it?" Blinking my eyes and shaking my head in disbelief, I walked inside further, letting the door slam shut on its own. Looking around, there was quite a selection of masks on the shelves. Nothing caught my eye until I came to the shelf with close to all of the masks in which I'd encountered in Termina laying upon it. All but two were there. Goron's Mask, Zora's Mask, and the Deku Scrub Mask; they were there. Majora's Mask and the Fierce Deity Mask were absent.

Taking a close look at the Goron, Zora, and Deku Scrub masks, I was positive that they were the exact same as the ones I saw in Termina. On another note, these masks were here before I even knew of Termina; whenever I just started my long adventure. Considering that, I wasn't sure what to think of it. Down to every last detail, they were identical in every which way. Part of me wondered at great speed whether or not they were indeed the same. If that was the case, they held transformation abilities that I unwittingly gave to innocent citizens without realizing the cost. Something like that would be unacceptable. "Umm... May I see the Goron and Zora masks?"

He turned around, knowing exactly where the masks were. "Of course! If you want to borrow them, let me know." It took me a moment to actually take them from him. As he held them out, I couldn't stop myself from imagining him in the Clock Tower of Clock Town in Termina. He claimed that Majora's Mask was his all along, and that it was stolen from him by a troublesome Skull Kid, the one which I so happened to encounter. Due to the events that pursed afterward, with me waking up at Lon Lon Ranch, discovering that the moon was never about to fall, and that a Skull Kid called Timi actually saved me from the curse of the Lost Woods, I'm not entirely sure if anything pertaining to Termina was real.

"Would you like to hold them?" He asked, holding them out further. My lip twitched, but, I took them without incident. The Goron Mask was the first I examined. Teardrop shaped, with rough brown leather for the skin, a beige coloured mouche under large lips, lavender coloured eyes, and more beige hair on top the head; it was clear that it was as finely made as I remembered it being, looking exactly like a Goron's head and face. 'Darmani.' I thought, almost able to hear the Drums of Sleep playing; a beat of which I continued to imagine as I recalled the Goron Warrior of Snowhead Mountain.

Now that I was here, in Hyrule, I was able to contemplate more upon the doppelganger scenario that appeared to be playing out. Darmani was so similar to Darunia, to the extent where I mistook him for the Goron leader here in Hyrule whenever we first encountered one another. Intellectually, I knew that it didn't make much sense for there to be doubles. The only way I could consider my experience real would be if Termina was truly a sort of world parallel to our own. Such heresy wouldn't be a theory I'd normally put forth any effort to understand or believe. Yet, this was something uncircumstantial and something that I must find a peace of mind for in one way or another.

As the Hero of Time, I feel obligated to help anyone in need. 'Just as I did for the Zora guitarist, Mikau.' I thought while placing the Zora Mask on top of the Goron Mask, giving me a better look at it. His instrument, what he called his Guitar of Waves, slightly resembled in function that of a lute; only, able to produce a much more staunch, dyed-in-wool sounding music. The Zora Hero was famous among his kind, and even amongst others. He died trying to protect his lover's eggs. Lulu and Mikau desperately did everything they could for their unhatched offspring. If it wasn't for the wickedness of the Skull Kid and his twisted Majora's Mask, the two Zora would have lived a far more dovish life.

Doing that which a father must do, Mikau brazenly took it upon himself to retrieve the stolen eggs from the Gerudo Pirates' Fortress. That awful Skull Kid lied to the pirates, and it was all his fault that the eggs were stolen in the first place. The Great Bay Temple, which sat not far from their fortified fortress, was rumored to hold treasure in quantities so unfathomable, a normal person would be blinded by the sheer reflection from shimmering piles of rupees, gold, and gemstones. However, there was what was known as the Great Dragon Cloud, which enveloped the entire temple, shrouding its secrets and protecting its fortunes.

The Skull Kid lied to the Gerudo Pirates, telling them that Lulu and Mikau's eggs were a way to bypass the Great Dragon Cloud. Based upon false information, they abducted the eggs, causing Mikau to make his retrieval attempt. Unfortunately, it failed, and he was left adrift in the ocean, mortally wounded. 'If it wasn't for me, all of it would have been in vain. I dragged him ashore where he proceeded to tell me the very story I'm thinking about.' In his last moments, from beyond the grave as a spirit, he bestowed upon me what seems to be the vary same mask, temporarily giving me his own form and along with it, the strength of a Zoran Hero.

Empowering me with his own essence from the afterlife, together, as one, we went above and beyond what would be considered the call of duty. Rescuing the eggs from the clutches of the pirates. Despite the high hopes that ensued after ensuring the eggs' safety, we both knew that it was far from over. The Great Bay, which was considered spawning ground and a sort of kindergarten for the Zora there, was warm and murky, much different than before.

Going with Lulu's original plan from prior to the abduction, we took them to the Marine Research Laboratory, where The Professor, who greatly resembled the Lakeside Scientist here in Hyrule, Dr. Mizuumi, allowed us to seek refuge there. Using giant tanks filled with clean and regulated water, the eggs soon hatched. Since I was still using Mikau's spirit, I could vividly feel the fatherly sensations, instincts, and emotions coursing throughout our body. Never before had I experienced such joy of life just from being able to watch them break out of their shells, becoming hatchlings right before my very eyes. Lulu and Miaku, despite the dire consequences resulting in the death of the latter, created something the Goddesses want everyone to go through. As they created us, so shall we go forth and create those of our own.

Even after all of that, all of the stages of grief I was going through and, at times, those moments of happiness that were so fleeting, I never let anything get in the way of what was meant to be. Their love was true and I had it in my mind that I would do everything I could to seek retribution for the loss of what was already an amazing father. Setting out on more travel, together as one, Miaku and I did the impossible. With Lulu believing me to be the living Miaku, after our consoling conversation and going through more excitement from the hatchlings, I learned the New Wave Bossa Nova; a melody, upon which played, brought out the rise of a giant sea turtle. This turtle was the official guardian of the Great Bay Temple. Not long following a short explanation, I was granted access and fully learned of the curse causing the corruption of the bay sea.

'Wait a second.' I thought, interrupting myself with a wild speculation. 'The Great Bay Temple... It was so... It was so advanced. Never before had I seen such machinery involved in a factory. Somehow, with their contraptions, they were harnessing energy from the motion of the tides, using it to run all of their doodads.' Narrowing my eyes, I took another moment to compare the two kingdoms. 'Nothing here in Hyrule amounts to anything in terms of the technological advancements in Termina. The best thing here is the windmill in Kakariko Village and all the widgets Dr. Mizuumi has. Even our clock tower in Castle Town isn't as grand as the one in Clock Town.' Close to nothing was as developed as Termina was. How could I possibly have dreamed or hallucinated something that doesn't exist, yet, works in reality.

My head began to throb in pain from over-thinking the subject. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't wrap my mind around it properly without feeling as though I was going insane. The decision to cease contemplating regarding that which I wasn't able to understand stemmed from the fact that I knew what else happened in the Great Bay Temple. There wasn't any need for me to recall it all. It was tragic despite my efforts. Whilst I was successful in defeating the Gargantuan Masked Fish known as Gyorg and returning the Great Bay to it's normal temperate habitat, I still had to experience the final goodbyes of Miaku to Lulu. Their last moments broke my heart. I did all I could. But, I couldn't fix what had already been ruined by death.

Lulu almost seemed stronger than me, for she accepted if after mourning, taking it upon herself to raise her hatchlings by herself as best that she can. With her happiness restored and knowing that Miaku was at peace, yet, would always be with her, she was able to play her band at the Carnival of Time. 'All of it was so unfair.' I soon rambled on again, feeling a single tear welling up in my right eye. 'All of it was so frustrating I wanted to scream at times. To have helped so many people, and now to wonder if they even existed. This is completely senseless. I'm tired of it…... I... I've got to keep focused.'

A sigh escaped my lips in advance to me removing the mask from my face. Looking down, nothing happened. My body didn't shift back into a kid, it merely stayed the same as it was; the same young Hylian form. These masks undoubtedly had no transformation capabilities. Despite looking exactly like the ones I encountered in Termina, they were not the same. 'They couldn't be, or I would have changed... Right?' I questioned myself, unsure of everything. The only thing I was positive about was the fact that I wanted answers. I needed answers, and the only man who could assist me in in discovering those solutions was the one right in front of me.

"Here..." I soon muttered, handing the masks back to him. "Thank you, but, I'm not interested in them." Politely, in response to my courtesy, he took them gently and placed them back on the shelf without any issue at all. Moving forward with speculations, my troubles with the masks vanished whenever 'Mr. Happy' as he claims to be called, returned to the counter. "I take it you're here for an explanation then?"

Right off the bat, he's already raised my suspicion. Part of me wanted to simply beat the information out of the weird little man. I was tired of waiting patiently. Wasting time was something I couldn't handle well, at least, not in the long run. He'd have no chance against me, I'm sure of it. If I jumped the counter and held my sword to his throat, I know he'd spill everything he knew. Along my adventures, long since had I understood that the drive of life, the will to live, will often times far overcome any alliance or plans.

In spite of my own desire to speed things up, I remained calm. Farore wouldn't appreciate my abusive thought toward another living being, and Din would grow angry over my misuse of power. "How can you be so sure of that?" I said. During this instance, nothing would stop me from achieving my goal, especially not myself. "Maybe I'd like to see another mask... Hmm..." I continued confidently, coming up with an idea on the spot while still trying to sound vague. Not wanting to just come right out with it like I did with Ingo, or in actuality, like Ingo did with me. "Do you have a mask that might be heart shaped? Also, perhaps, if it had spikes on it and big red eyes, I'd love to borrow that one... I might even buy it for myself."

The Happy Mask Salesman, now being dubbed 'Mr. Happy', didn't show any sign of surprise at my mention, nor interest. His smile stayed firm, without a single twitch. "I'm sorry, Link. I'm afraid that particular mask is either not in stock, or is not available for the public. But, I know you... You're here for answers, not masks." Trying to analyze him for any indications of deception was nearly useless. It wasn't him that was trying to keep his calm and stay together. I was barely holding back from releasing my frustration. His answer only made it harder too. He knew something and was obviously blocking me with obscure replies. Throwing my own strategy back at me. "Oh no!" I fired back while coming up with another question. "I'm interested now. If you don't have any in stock, does that at least mean it exists?"

Exactly as before, he showed no change in emotion; just appearing as happy as could be. "Link, you know I'm not going to give out information regarding my loyal patrons. Customers deserve the highest respect. Salesperson/client confidentiality." Finally, after that remark, I had had enough. Slamming my fists down onto the counter, my voice was stern. "Listen here, Mr. Happy... It's very important that I find that mask. You don't want to know what it or even I might do to you if you don't tell me everything that I need to know."

'What am I doing?' I thought, momentarily feeling as though Majora itself was here, watching me, mocking me like a puppet master pulling the strings from behind the curtain. 'This isn't like me.' Thankfully, or more like amazingly, he didn't even flinch from my aggression. Throughout it all, he remained happy; more than living up to his name. Regardless, the silence that ensued afterward was deafening. No way could I predict anything that would happen next. We continued to remain in a stalemate until a loud whistling sound began to overcome the sound of piano music that I'd still yet to discover the source of.

"Oh... My tea is ready. How about you join me? I'll answer anything that I can." He said prior to turning around, going behind and around the shelves upon which masks are displayed. Now that he was out of the way, I could see that there was a small area behind the shelves. Considering that, it made sense that he must have things behind it. "I'm not really in the mood for tea." I put it blunt. My stomach felt like a boulder was sitting inside of it; no way was I going to drink something, much less something that he made. "Come now, Link. Tea is good for the nerves, and certainly you seem to be quite frustrated."

Shrugging, I gave in and made my way around the counters. For whatever reason, he trusted me enough to not even bother to watch me, make sure I wasn't going to take money from him. How well he thinks he knows me, I don't understand. Here in Hyrule, we only talked very briefly, mostly whenever I was borrowing and selling masks in order to get extra rupees. Only in Termina did we have extensive contact, only inside the Clock Tower of Clock Town did we come to know each other enough to call one another acquaintances. Everything happening caused further skepticism. More and more I wanted to brandish my blade, but, I really didn't know why I felt as such. Patience or not, I have no desire to harm anyone, nor have I ever. Again, the image of Majora's Mask haunted my mind, flashing throughout it like a barrage of paintings depicting pure evil.

I had to shove all of it back in the depths of my mind once I came into the small area behind the shelves. Suddenly I was curious more about some of the contraptions he had. Besides a small cot, a chair and table, the only thing I recognized was the small stove in the corner where he stood. On top of the burner was his teapot, spewing steam and whistling as loud as the guards do. "Ah... Good old green tea. Such a strong and potent drink. Some drink it because it's healthy, helps you cleanse your body of impurities, few drink it because they like the taste. But, I drink it because of both, and that makes me happy. Terrific." He chuckled softly while pouring the tea from the teapot into two tea cups, fancy ones too.

"I don't really care that much for any kind of tea, to be honest." I murmured in response, staring at a large instrument of some kind. Whatever it was, it was already fascinating beyond anything else in his shop. The instrument resembled a large cupboard with a protrusion of another container of sort nearly halfway down. Pumps on top of it were operating, inflating and deflating as a belt attached to cogs and sprogs churned in a clockwork fashion. Multiple small windows on the base showed the inside mechanism, with each panel of glass exposing different parts, not all of which were moving either. Some held vibrating strings while others held a small sideways barrel that had spikes attached to it. That barrel rotated and clanged against a shredded sheet of metal to make clings of musical nature. Overall, as it continued to work, It rattled some, yet, the most confusing or interesting thing, depending on which way I looked at it, was that the piano music I had been hearing seemed to be coming from within-side of it, echoing out of several cone shaped tubes.

'What is this thing?' I momentarily thought, taking my mind off Mr. Happy for a brief minute due to my curiosity. 'It's playing the music, but, I've never seen something like this before in my entire life. I don't even think I've seen one with Royalty before. Whatever it is, it must be new or extraordinarily hard to get.' The melody upon which it played was peaceful and relaxing. Truly, I was amazed at how I felt as though there was a person hiding from within the contraption's shell, going to town on a piano and fooling everyone on the outside. Yet, as entranced as I was, I still was quite well aware of the fact that I need to get a move on and begin asking my important questions regarding Termina.

"Oh, joyous days. Do you like that? The machine you're looking at?" Mr. Happy suddenly asked while bringing me my glass of green tea which he insisted on me accepting. "It was made by a famed inventor. Barnum he called himself, and he was fantastic working with tools. I think he could design just about anything if he put his mind to it." Taking a sip of the green tea, I reeled back in disgust shortly after. It didn't even taste like something safe to drink. Whatever was wrong with it, it had a slightly sweet taste and mild nutty undertone; not a 'refreshing' beverage in my own opinion. Mr. Happy didn't seem to mind. Once it was cool enough, he mimicked a dehydrated Gerudo lost in the Lanyru Desert by chugging it down without stopping for a single breath. "Uh-huh..." I replied, still watching him and feeling awkward. "I know of Barnum, he's a master of his work. But, what exactly is this?"

Laughing with a cackle, he tapped on the side of the machinery, where I happened to notice then a small plaque hammered onto it in that location. "Perpetua Music-tron #3. If you came here for answers about life, your adventures, or even the future, then you've come to the right place. However, if you're going to ask me exactly how this thing here works, I'm afraid I'll let you know right now that I don't know everything. He-he." Hearing that it was the third of its kind meant that there may still be two more out there in the wide-world. I guessed that, in the long run unfortunately, it might not make a difference, as I certainly wasn't going to find and pay every Rupee I'll ever earn in order to get one of these things; surely it was expensive. "Perpetual energy is what powers it. On the inside, near these pumps here, is the thing's heart. Splendid"

He pointed near the top, where the two pumps were. There was a small hatch there. Upon him opening it, revealed inside was a whole new series of components. Keeping things simple, to describe, it was a miniature metal windmill with specially designed weights on selected blades. The blades were bent backward, somehow giving it the ability to keep going on its own without needing any wind or even a slight breeze. "To start it, you just squeeze this pump here on top. When you let go, it'll keep going on its own. Isn't that Marvelous?" Despite him telling me how it worked, and I was actually quite fascinated with the thing, I couldn't stop myself from beginning to eye him again. My brain was going into investigative mode; pondering the technological surprise as well as my earlier thoughts on Termina's superior advancements. 'Could it be that I truly did imagine the things of Termina? If Barnum is capable of constructing this device, then the factories of Clock Town can't be so far fetched.'

"There's a small compartment right underneath the windmill too. Supposedly, I could fill it with water to change the speed it keeps itself at rotation, but, I haven't messed with it really. I found that as long as you squeeze the pump at just the right strength, it'll work wonderfully. Amazingly." He continued to smile, hummed along with the soft music paying from the contraption, and even whistled just a little bit. I, on the other hand, found myself smirking as I realized I might just have a perfect way to initiate a snooping conversation on Termina. Depending on how he answered me, it would bring about a significant impact, as it was an ingenious plan. "Hmm, that may be. Yet, I think you're better playing the organ than this thing is. You put heart and soul into your music."

Prior to sipping on more of his green tea, he laughed. Not suspecting a thing. "Why thank you. It's a piano though, not an organ." Hearing him say that, I felt my body stiffen as my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. Finally, I'd managed to receive evidence regarding the events of Termina. Never in Hyrule had I seen him play his piano. Only in Termina, inside the Clock Tower, did he play his masterpieces. Caught red handed, he still didn't realize it. I just wasn't able to say anything about it either as I was too stunned. Literally, I had to put down the green tea as I was afraid I was going to drop it. 'There's no possible way I could know he played piano if it wasn't for what happened in Termina. There's no way. No matter what he says, I know that I'm right on this one.' Before I could even jump to the conclusion, doubts surfaced more as I began learning my lesson. Just as previously, with my curiosity toward Termina's technological advancements, I didn't want to come to find out that I'd somehow known subconsciously that he played Piano. 'What if he said something about it and I've merely forgotten? I can't take this anymore, I'm so tired of these doubts. I could burst out right now, I'm so sick of it. If I could just get to the point!'

My eyes almost hurt as I stared at him intently. Without any more hesitation, suddenly, everything snapped and I felt as though I had an involuntary reflex involving my lips. They curled to whistle out three distinct musical notes. _'B, A, F, B, A, F.'_ The song, the Song of Healing, was forced out as I whistled the pitches. More notes followed, but, that mere amount was sufficient enough for getting the crazy little man's attention. He turned around with a gaping mouth, watching me continue to whistle the entire tune, all of the Song of Healing. For the first time in quite awhile, he wasn't smiling. I think, in that moment, he understood that I had trapped him; metaphorically speaking. Whatever plan he had, for whatever reason it was that I be lied to and deceived regarding a realm that I still don't know if it truly exists, it wasn't going to work. I was going to come out on top this time. I didn't care if I was still just a kid. My mind was mature enough.

"No..." He uttered. "No…... No... No, no, no, no, no, no! That song! How could you-...!? Iaeee! You tricked me!" A smirk came to my face as he began freaking out, full blown. Only once before had I seen his eyes, so, for me to see him with them wide, pupils just as red as before, it was disturbing. "How could you do this!?" He stomped around, holding his hands to his face in shock. "Why would you trick me!?"

With this, I had high hopes that he would relinquish any knowledge he has toward Termina. I wanted to know, and I wanted to know now as to of whether or not it truly existed. He was the only one that could prove to me. Thus far, regardless of what he says from this point on, he's proven through body language and actions that he's aware of something; whatever it be. To my complete dismay, none of what I wished or hoped for was happening. In fact, he abruptly changed his demeanor. Going from freaking out, his unnerving smile returned as his hands went back down. Only his wide gazing eyes remained out of the ordinary. "Fine…" He sighed grumpily. "If you want to know so badly, Link, then, I will tell you. First, however, I want you to answer something."

Upon his alarm, I was already greatly apprehensive. For everything to all of a sudden stop, it utterly threw me off guard. Literally, I could feel the change in the atmosphere. He did something. I don't know what it is, but, it was something. The music coming from the contraption which played it ceased moving in a single second, sounds from the outside were extinguished, and even the flame from the furnace seemed to freeze in place. The fire was still there, but, it wasn't moving, trapped in time. Experiencing the shift brought forth panic. I didn't know what was happening and wasn't sure if he was going to be a threat.

"The only answer I want to give you is my blade jutting through the back of your throat!" I shouted while immediate brandishing my sword. I didn't want to, yet, this may escalate at any point. Always, I had thought that he was odd and suspicious. Then again, I never thought it would come to this. He didn't seem like someone I'd have to decide whether or not I could trust. I was never faced with a situation where I had to rely on him. To know that he's been lying to me, trying to hide the fact that he knew of Termina, it brought out the realization that he might be an enemy in disguise. Perhaps even helping him initially was the wrong thing to do. 'Who or what is he?' my brain thought, barely holding me back from leaping for the first strike.

"Hauuuuu-..." He sighed while holding his hand out, over the cup, plate, and splatter of green tea upon the floor. "Really, Link? Not everything can be solved by being a fierce deity."

Nothing in the world could have provided me with the coping skills after hearing him say that. Fierce Deity, the almighty and vengeful spirit from Termina, does not exist in Hyrule. Everything he's said thus far has provided Termina's existence. I still don't know how it exists, but, I know now that it does; and that's a humongous step. No more wondering if I was losing my mind, no more wondering if it was all delusional hallucinations, no more hoping to forget something that I wasn't sure was real. This, this here is the exact evidence I needed in order to prove to myself that everything that happened with Majora's Mask actually occurred. The others might not believe, yet, I didn't care anymore. Just like how nobody other than I truly believes in the transpiring events seven years in the future, a future that will never be, I'll be the bearer of truth, the carrier of secrets, its final resting place.

"Nrghhh….You have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Happy." I spoke through grit teeth, not even loosening my grip on my sword in the least. Watching him intently, I was shocked into amazement as the shattered tea cup, on the floor beneath his hand, wiggled. In only a few short moments, the spilled tea shrunk and the cup reformed in front of my very eyes; melding back together without anything have been visibly done. The tea returned to the cup and rose into the air, where the creepy little guy grabbed it. "And you need to tell me what you are, right this second! Now!"

Waving my sword at him, he only smirked and put the newly reformed tea cup filled with green tea on the table beside him. "I've already told you that I would tell you everything I know. I just didn't want to bring up Termina. There's rules I'm supposed to abide by, you know? Jolly good rules." The left side of my lip lifted in disgusting mistrust. "What the hell are you talking about!?" I snarled back in response, deeply disturbed by this entire ordeal. "Answer me first! You've done enough talking for once! I'm Link, the Hero of Time, Champion of the Golden Goddesses! I demand you tell me who you are and every single thing you know about Termina, right this very second! If you don't, then I'll gut you like a pig!"

"Oh, that would go over just wonderfully, now wouldn't it, Link? Think about it; you kill me, then the guards hunt you down and you get executed for murdering a kind, old, and happy mask salesman. I'm _completely_ sure that that would work out just _swell_ for you in the long run… Or, _at least_ the week you'd have before the law catches you." Placing his hand to his jaw, he kept lecturing me with a wide grin, despite those wickedly staring eyes of his being open as far as they could be. "Let's not forget about Zelda, Malon, and Saria. They'd be absolutely heart broken to watch your head roll from the guillotine into a basket. You might have the Blood of the Hero flowing within your veins, but, you'll be killed just like anyone else."

Chuckling sarcastically, to an extent, I didn't even care about the guards or this guy. If I chose to kill him, I could leave the kingdom shortly afterward and never be seen again. 'I can guarantee that nobody from the Royal Family would pay attention to the murder of a creepy old man who sells shitty masks. Hardly anyone ever even comes in here. I have no clue how he stays in business.' A twitch in my eye was the only thing that made me stop and re-analyze what I had just thought. Seriously, I was going off the deep end. Murdering somebody with the main emotion being for thrill, that was something that Majora did, not the supposed Hero of Time. Regardless of how I felt about the lying bastard, he did indeed have a point toward Malon and Saria. Doubtful though, I was that Zelda would even care. She pretty much used me then threw me to the side.

'Keep it together, Link. This isn't you. This isn't something that you would do. All he did was lie, it's not as if he hurt somebody.' Morally, I was frightened of myself. It wasn't like me to be so vicious. 'I'm the one threatening to kill him, all because he won't directly tell me the things I've been desperately trying to figure out.' All of his riddles, word games, and misleading was enough to drive me crazy. However, I couldn't blame it all on him. Whatever was making me so angry, it was much-much deeper. That raging lust for bloodshed felt the same as when I had the Fierce Deity mask on my face. Previously, before I found out that he did know of Termina's existence, I tried to shove the darkened lecherousness back to the pit of my brain. Now that it's come to my attention that Majora's Mask as well as the Fierce Deity were and are both as real as can be, it's putting a massive stress on my consciousness. "I… I just need answers, I need them!"

"Then answer mine first." He interjected harshly in tone, still visually appearing happy. "Why is it that you need to know these answers? Does the outcome truly matter? Will it appease your desire to fill the gaps of knowledge? Will it make you happy?" At first, I wasn't sure I understood what he meant. It was such a simple question. Yet, it took me a few seconds to actually come up with a decent response. "I want to know because I'm the one who saved it from destruction, destruction that would have been at your hands seeing as of how you're the one who let the Skull Kid take Majora's Mask from you like a foolish old man."

He chuckled awkwardly, in that, every time he did, the flame of the furnace fluctuated. "How absurd. You think I just let him snatch it from me? Why would I wish for the destruction of a realm, and then go about for weeks attempting to rescue it, even going as far as to gain the assistance of the Hero of Time?" In all honesty, he did make a good point. I, for whatever reason, still felt as though he was responsible. It was him who carried such a dangerous mask. If it wasn't for that, then the Skull Kid would have remained as pathetic as he was prior to me meeting him. 'Wait… Does that mean that, by causing all of the events that followed, it was his plan all along for me to come in and help everyone?'

Suddenly, I had to stop and think more. 'So much of that land was in danger of stupidity and wickedness. If I hadn't came when I did, there would be a lot of sorrow and misery left. I did everything in my power, while I was there, to help out the people residing there. It was me who saved them.' My teeth grit tight as I began changing my thoughts. Thinking harder, I might have been wrong. In fact, I was sure that I was wrong. 'No… No. That's not right… Everything bad that happened, it was the Skull Kid and Majora's fault. The Moon falling, the curses, the plagues, the nonsensical deaths, all of it was caused by him. I only fixed what I could; mostly his messes.'

"Allow me to ask you something else..." Mr. Happy inquired oddly. "Do you find it selfish that you want to know about the existence of another realm _only_ because you're the one that saved it?" The question was quite meaningful. Alas, my response was much less so. "What!? No! I… *sighs*... I mean, I helped to save them because I cared about them." My grip on my sword loosened ever so slightly, not enough to be noticeable. It was true, what I said. I might have needed to do the majority of the things that I did in order to get or accomplish something. But, I genuinely became involved in the affairs of citizens. Through helping them, I came to be accepted by them, and thus, they felt accepted from me. Such relationships often came with friendships, such as the brotherly one I have with Darunia. "I might be a hero, but, I can't help other than to feel 'obligated' to help at times. Even then, going beyond that, I actually have the 'desire' to help."

Soon after I wrapped up with what I was saying, he cocked his head to the side. "You do have that part right, Link. But, what you don't know, is that you have more than a desire to help; it's just as in your blood to assist people as it is to be a hero." The Great Deku Tree probably would have told me the same thing. It's too bad that Mr. Happy isn't the tree-god, for I'd head his words far more than this happy mask salesman. "You come seeking answers, yet, those answers are hidden deep inside of you. Threatening me will get you nowhere... Please, sheath your sword."

'Inside of me?' I thought while also contemplating as to of whether or not I should sheath my sword. 'How can I worry about what's inside of me whenever I'm so tied down wondering if I can trust him or not?' Following a matter of seconds, going back and forth whether or not to disarm, he spoke once more. "You can trust me, Link. I may have tried to deny my role, but, now that you've caught me, I'll tell you everything, and I mean everything that I know."

Finally, I gave in and listened to him. With any luck, I prayed for things to go well. I didn't truly want to hear garbled up nonsense, and I also didn't want to put my sword away. For the moment though, I had no other choice. "Fine." Sheathing my sword, I changed my stance by standing straight and crossing my arms. He seemed satisfied. Not that I could tell as he always looked happy. "There… See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" He responded, making me roll my eyes. "Now then. I'm assuming that you want answers regarding Termina?" Hearing him say the actual name of the land which I'm concerning myself with was like a ton of bricks had been dumped off of my shoulders; all the worry and questioning my own sanity could at long last come to an end. "I need answers for a lot of questions, Mr. Happy. But, yes… Termina is one of those questions I need answered."

He stepped forward without making a sound, not even the gentle scuffing of footsteps were audible, and then sat down on his small cot. "I can answer as much as you ask. We've got plenty of time, as you can see." Abruptly, I realized that he had done the very same thing that he did in the Clock Tower of Clock Town. Time in the local area, this small vicinity, it had been stopped and only that which he allows is still flowing. That is the reason for the statue-like flame from the furnace, the ceasing of music, and lack of sound.

"What are you?" I asked, sounding rude despite not meaning to. "Are you Hylian? Or… Something else?" His eyebrows lifted in curiosity. I don't think he really expected me to blatantly ask him something like that. "I'm the Happy Mask Salesman, Link. You know that already." Immediately, I felt a twinge of anger. That response wasn't good enough and he should have known better. "I thought you told me that you weren't going to lie or try to mislead me anymore?" More mistrust filled my mind. While the answers I want from him are dire; thus far, I cannot guarantee that anything he says is even reliable.

"Lying and working my way around that which is incomprehensible for you are two different things. I am the Happy Mask Salesman. I had a name once, a real name, a very-very long time ago. But, now, anyone who asks can just call me Mr. Happy." As before, his words weren't satisfying. It seemed almost as if he was saying that had to dumb it down for me to understand. 'It's not like he's some deity, right?' The powers he had suggested otherwise. No way could I accept him as anything benevolent, however. Freshly, the thoughts of all of the disasters he's caused lingered in my mind, forcing me to be permanently upset at his failure. 'One thing's for sure, he's not Hylian.' Briefly again, I delved further with the recollection of the Lunar Children; kids inside of the moon that were extraordinarily eerie. Whatever they were, they wore masks and simple white clothing. The most unnerving however, was both the masks and the heads behind the masks. Each mask represented an extinct tribe, a race that no longer existed due to a terrible war waged long ago, possibly by Majora itself.

Along with theses races, these deceased races I could literally feel trying to escape from the pain and the anguish of being stuffed inside a mask without the Song of Healing, there came an inscrutable question that required I think with both my logic and moral reasoning. They echoed ceaselessly, driving me mad as I could hear voices. The first question was from the kid wearing Odolwa's Remains. _"Your friends... What kind of... people are they? I wonder... Do these people... think of you... as a friend?" _The child wearing Goht's Remains spoke together with the previous child to say the next question. "_What makes you happy? I wonder...what makes you happy...does it make...others happy, too?"_ It continued as before, with the child wearing Gyorg's Remains speaking in unison with the other two. _"The right thing...what is it? I wonder...if you do the right thing...does it make...everybody...happy?" _Again, it went on to the last child, the child wearing Twinmold's Remains spoke with the other three. _"Your true face... What kind of... face is it? I wonder... The face under the mask... Is that... your true face?"_

Children or not, their questions sent shivers down my spine. Such intense thoughts radiating from the questions made it hard to concentrate on anything other than what they said. My heartbeat sped up, racing as my palms began to sweat. The tips of my ears tingled, yet, I wasn't sure why. As vividly as I recalled the questions of the Lunar Children, I could even hear the demonic voice of Majora; twisted and insane, full of pure evil, it took their voices and warped them into its own, stating something that one of them has said to me before, that which concerned me toward the Happy Mask Salesman. _"Ahhh... Nice weather...Isn't it? Masks...You have...a lot. You, too...Will you be... a mask salesman? Then I'll play with you. So...The masks...Give me some…"_

_"_You..." I said, trying as hard as I could to put together the pieces. "Are you from the moon? I-Inside that strange sunny field, with the lone tree in the center?" The thought of those Lunar Children was confounding. I wasn't exactly sure what they were; be it a manifestation of Majora's will, a race of ageless beings, or war victims from the past. Behind those masks was what looked like the head of the Happy Mask Salesman, Mr. Happy standing before me. Their skin tone, hair style, and shape made it clear without me even needing to see their face directly. All five of them looked exactly the same, like young kid versions of Mr. Happy. Whatever their motivation was, it didn't matter now. I just want to know if he's one of them.

"Ha!" He laughed out loud while slapping his knee multiple times, despite standing up, as if what I had said was absolutely hilarious. "Hahahaha! No, no… Haha!… I'm not from _Termina's_ moon. If you're referring to the Moon Children or Lunar Children that you met, they're more or less spiritual remnants of the tribes Majora conquered in that realm long ago, infused with the memories of the Skull Kid and the Four Giants; figments from Majora's Mask." Hearing him continue to say the word realm when he referred to Termina was almost overwhelming. I wanted to know why it was a realm as well; why it was what it was and how or if I could ever return. So many questions needed to be answered. "Link, trying to put into terms who I am, what I am, where I came from, and how I got here is just not something I can equate to and you'll understand. Either way, everything about me in general is pointless information. It serves you no use to concern yourself with me right now, so, ask some better questions… the questions you've been saving especially for me."

My guard was shot down yet again after listening to him. Obviously he didn't want me inquiring anymore about his nature. After a while, I pretty much gave in and took his advice; that it really didn't matter at this point. "Okay…... Termina then. I want to talk about Termina. Is it real, and how does it exist?" His smile, in spite of already being wide, grew even bigger as he started rubbing his hands together in an odd fashion. "Ahhhhhhhh!" He responded long and drawn out. "That is indeed a great question to ask right there. Without putting it in a riddle or anything, since I know you hate them, the best way to put it is simple. Termina does indeed exist, however, at the same time, it doesn't."

'Not putting it in a riddle my ass.' I thought rudely, trying as hard as I could to see things his way so I'd understand much easier. "I know what you're thinking… It doesn't make much sense for something to exist, yet, at the same time, not exist. But, that's the best way I can explain it really. Termina existed in your head. Don't get me wrong though, because it was still very much real." My mind struggled more, not able to comprehend what he said well enough for it to be logical. If it was real, truly exists, then it couldn't be in my mind. I could not have hallucinated it if it really happened. 'Come on. Am I sane or insane? Which is it?'

"So… Anju and Kafei, Darmani, Lulu and Mikau, Romani and Cremina… They were real? Truly-truly real?" His head bobbed as he walked over toward his table, taking a small bottle from off of it and uncorking it. Whatever was inside must have been some form of lotion, for he poured a little in his hands prior to resuming rubbing them. "As real as you and I, Link. If the dimension exists, then they do too." Again, he used another term suggesting Termina was in a completely separate place from Hyrule. Lots of things weren't making very much sense right now, yet, it did for Termina to be far-far-far away from Hyrule. Otherwise, I doubt they'd be so different like they were. Termina's characteristics were confounding compared to here. I just couldn't understand how or what it was that made them separate, diverged.

"Wait…" I spoke. "There you go again. Realm or dimension, what do you mean?" His focus returned to me as I awaited his answer. "Oh boy… That's a tough question for me to translate into words a kid like you would understand." Briefly, he began looking around the shop again, examining certain parts in what appears to be a search. Not long from then, he found it, pulling out a small necklace with beads dangling from the string. "Here, take a look at this." Next, he held it out in a straight horizontal line, making sure I was watching. "Do you see?"

Right after my confirmation, he resumed. "What we consider reality is but a brief singular location amongst a sea of others. Do you know what the universe is?" His stare was slightly unnerving, but, I didn't think about it for very long. "The... universe? That's… Everything off this world, right? Like, up in the sky where the stars are at night? The Goddesses came from there, I think… At least, that's what the Great Deku Tree told me." That wicked smile of his grew a bit bigger until he responded. "That's right. This planet we live on here is tiny compared to the vastness of the universe. Off our world, there's other worlds. Some hospitable, others deadlier than fire and brimstone. However, even then, there's still more. A cluster of worlds is known as a system, and they rotate around a star like we do to our world's sun. There's millions of systems littering the universe. Each time you look up into the night sky, those white dots lighting up blackness are stars; whole systems so far out of our reach we couldn't ever hope to explore."

Narrowed eyes, jaw agape, and nose wrinkled, he should have been able to tell that he was beginning to lose me. Stars, planets, systems, universe; none of it mattered to me other than Hyrule and Termina. Relevancy was a big factor in my comprehension of anything. I wasn't ever going to leave our world, so, it didn't seem like it mattered. "I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about. You sound like the Lake Scientist. Just get to the point."

Momentarily, he stopped speaking, staring at me with squinted eyes. "I know you understand what I said, Link. You're much smarter than even you know." Once more, as always, I didn't comprehend that. In spite of the confusion, he held out the string with beads on them. "This string here represents a cosmic string. The beads are each a universe, with this one here in the center being our happy little universe. Together, they form the multiverse on the membrane of which we all exist, even _our_ Gods and Goddesses." All of that information was exceedingly hard to get down pat. Thankfully, I think I got the idea of what he was saying, or trying to say to me. "So… Outside of our sky, our universe, there's other skies? More heavens? What are in those skies?"

He chuckled more while sliding each individual bead side-to-side, playing with the necklace as he also attempted to explain how our reality exists. "What's in the other dimensions of the multiverse? Why, other worlds, sometimes different, sometimes similar to our own. They might be nearly identical or so far out of your conception that you wouldn't ever even be able to begin to understand them. Termina itself is one of these dimensions, parallel to our own, yet, reserved for it's own special purpose as _our_ Gods and Goddesses have seen fit."

That bulging blood vessel on my right temple came from further frustrations. Never had I pretended to understand the design of reality, how the Goddesses worked or even their designs. I'd been through countless situations where things were so beyond my grip of reality that I wanted to scream out in terror, to give in and weep like a little baby. On the other hand, my spirit, my courage, it knew that I could press on, and I did. I wouldn't be here today if I didn't. My only point is that I cannot help it if I'm not able to know everything. The Hylian brain can't process that which the minds' of the Goddesses can. Due to that reason, sometimes I just have to carry on without knowing what's going on around me.

"I know it's hard to understand..." He sympathized, placing his right hand on my shoulder. "Let me put it in two ways that I know you'll understand. Here's the first way. Termina… Termina did not exist before you visited. Only whenever you opened the metaphorical door and entered it did it become active. While we were there, it existed like any other normal dimension in the multiverse. However, when you left, it ceased to exist again."

This time, I groaned and sighed as I partially understood how, yet, not the reason why. None of it made much sense. "W-What? What do you mean? If it existed, it couldn't only exist while I was there." His hand relaxed, dropping away from my shoulder as he once again held up the beaded necklace. "Under normal circumstances, Link, you would be absolutely correct. After all, our universe would most definitely still be here, even if we all suddenly vanished. Life and even intelligent life isn't necessarily what makes each dimension special. In other words, planes of existence aren't always meant for our needs, but, at times, the Gods and Goddesses."

While I may not have fully grasped what he was saying, a deeply saddened feeling arose from within me as I thought of all the citizens of Clock Town, specifically Anju and Kafei, who treated me like family, or the emotions of bonded love upon which I'd seen in Lulu and Mikau. According to him, they were gone. Everyone I'd encountered and helped along my way in Termina would be missed, but, not forgotten, never forgotten. "So, it's the will of the Goddesses that everyone I met and helped, the entire realm that I worked so hard to save from imminent destruction, be erased from existence?"

"Ah, now that's where the second way comes into play." He replied while wiggling his index finger, indicating that I needed to slow down, relax, then wait. "Termina was a special dimension, as I said. It was designed for you. It was a parallel universe, but, one inside of your head." As he continued, he placed his finger to my forehead. "When you fell unconscious in the Lost Woods, you slipped into Termina only because it was meant for you. At the exact same time, it required your mind to project it. As a result, many of the people you came across held a great resemblance to those you've met on your journey here in Hyrule."

"What does that mean for the others though!? Those who lived there, are they just gone? Poof… gone?" His finger left my forehead as I tried to figure out if any of the people I met in Termina were still alive or not. "You said that Termina didn't exist before or after I was there, only when I was there. If that's true, doesn't that mean it, as well as everyone in it, is pretty much dead now!?" That gravely unnerving smile of his diminished some as he looked at me curiously, likely wondering why I'd care so much despite already knowing how compassionate I am and my desire to see everyone live in peace under the watchful eyes of the Goddesses. Regardless, I soon found myself to be wrong about my guess over what he was thinking whenever he chuckled, as if this was somehow funny. "Link… You must relax. Termina is best thought of as a symbolic dream… No, they didn't just go poof, that would be absurd. No, what they did was live out the rest of their lives happily, just as the generation of Terminians did before them and the generations-to-come did afterward… And, before you start asking; yes, I'm saying that they're indeed technically alive both before you arrived and continued to live after you departed."

Quick draw on the answer and even predicting what I was going to say clearly meant that he was trying his hardest to relate things to me in a way that I would understand. Calming down, I was also able to think of better things to ask. Truly, I didn't get it; how Termina did, but, didn't exist at the same time. Termina was a dimension similar to ours, parallel to ours on some giant deluge of skies from the beyond, yet, it was also all inside of my own head. The thought of people walking around with entire realms inside of their heads was too queer to digest. "Why me?" My lips uttered softly. His left eyebrow lifted slightly as he heard me. "Because you're the Hero of Time."

Shock coursed through me as I felt shivers go down my spine. While I may have known that he was aware, I didn't expect him to say something like that, particularly in response to what I had said. He took the liberty to go on with his explanation thereafter. "Why you, Link? Because you're the Hero of Time, the Champion of the Golden Goddesses, Slayer of the Demon King, Wielder of the Triforce of Courage, Spirit of the Hero, Son of Her Majesty, Brother of Her Grace… Child of the Goddesses." Titles meant little. However, several were of great interest to me. I was quick to think of them until he spoke more. "Freewill is a gift, Link. In a single whisper, the Gods and Goddesses could easily create an army of endless supply. Millions upon millions of soulless knights, walking suits of armour, at their disposal at any given time, all to put forth toward the ever growing threat of evil, all to be disposed of in glorious combat for a greater good, all to fight until the end, never relenting, never losing hope, never growing weary."

Such thoughts almost made me feel useless. Almost. "They don't..." He resumed. "And they won't, all because they have you. Their beloved son of immense power... A regular person wouldn't have the courage you do to fight, even without the Triforce of Courage in your blood. You were born and have always been born out of their omnipotence, their love of life and his will for it to be so. Your freewill, your own desire to protect life; that is what makes you far more valuable than any platoon of soldiers." His arm softly draped itself around my shoulder in a comforting way as he held out his other arm. "Such a glorious person, such a magnificent and perfect soul, there's no way they could allow you to fall victim to the threats you faced in that forest, lying there with a mere Skull Child watching over you. They knew what you had thought beforehand, they bore witness to your loss of interest in remaining alive, hearing you feel as though your purpose was over. And yet, they still loved you just as much as creation itself."

All that I could do for the time being was look away, not wanting to admit that I had gone into the Lost Woods not caring for my own safety. It's true as well. Everything they were saying was dead on a rupee. Back then, I felt as though, if I didn't find Navi, then I might as well go die. At the time, I thought that her and Saria were the only ones that cared about me, and Saria would be better off without me. Now, I know how wrong I was. Hearing that The Goddesses never lost faith in me, it nearly brings a tear to my eye. "Termina was designed to question your will, your desire to live and help others. In reality, it appeared as though you had lost interest. However, after seeing the wickedness encroaching upon the land, you snapped right out of it and began lending your existence to all of mankind."

'That… Makes sense actually. All of the symbolic influences, the representation of the five stages of grief, the moral questioning I faced by countless people; it put together a nicely made world all inside of my own head.' I could imagine it again once more. All of the people walking around, the shops and different regions. It doesn't really seem like something too hard to dream about. The only thing I still couldn't fully understand was how it worked. Knowing that it was inside of my head, while also being a parallel universe, it didn't makes sense for it to be two places to be the same. In the long run, though, I figured it didn't matter how, just, that it did. "Considering that you defeated the evil looming over the land, it proved that you didn't give up. Thoughts mean nothing, actions speak much louder than words. Because of that, you lingered on, refusing to die until help could arrive in the form of a small, but, very important young girl."

My thoughts immediately shifted toward Malon, the only person he could have been referring too. 'What does he mean by important?' I asked myself before he went onward. "As soon as you were better, Link, that is when Termina ceased to exist. This, however, does not mean that it merely died; only that its purpose was complete and it served no other function."

'Man…' I groaned inside my own head while letting out a long sigh. I had to take a step back, away from Mr. Happy so I could soak in all of the information. He said that I was smarter than I thought I was. But, I still got a terrible headache whenever I tried to think about everything on a deep level, trying desperately to comprehend that which is unthinkable. 'This… This is too much. Here I am thinking I was going crazy, imagining up an entire world. Now I'm being told that it's true I made up a realm, and also true that it was all real as well, just, in another dimension that existed solely for me.' My head shook side-to-side as I prayed on it briefly, wishing that the Goddesses would soothe my rising distress. 'This is just another story that I can't tell anyone because they won't believe me, exactly like all of the things I did to save Hyrule, all of my deeds seven years later, in a future that will never be.'

"Is that not what you wanted to hear, Link? I'm saying that Termina is real, and all of the things you did continued to be acknowledged by the people you helped for the rest of their lives." Mr. Happy spoke, seeming slightly concerned for me. Following another shorter sigh, I responded. "It's not that... I mean, yes, I'm glad to hear that it's real… It's just that, I'm not sure what to do with this information. It's not like I can go around telling everyone about it. They already think I'm crazy and hallucinated the whole thing."

His chuckle brought forth confusion in me. There wasn't anything funny about this in the least. "Who cares what they think. It is of no relevance to them in the first place. Termina was meant for you, and nobody else." Again, I felt that it was only because of the fact that I was the Goddesses' Champion, the Hero of Time, I made it out of the Lost Woods alive. Had I been a normal Hylian, I'd be maggot food. This gift from the Goddesses went both ways in my mind. On one hand, it made me feel special. I was unique in that ability. On the other hand, I felt as though, without my title, I'd be nothing. A predicament such as this was over complicated repeatedly by my own brain. I should know by now that I am my title, as nobody else shares it with me.

"What should I do now?" I asked, hoping he might have an answer for me. "With this knowledge?" His lifted eyebrow was a good sign that he wasn't going to give a proper response that I'll like. Lo and behold, he shrugged. "I cannot see into the future, Link. I see many possibilities, but, not the exact one you'll choose. If you want my advice, I'd do nothing with what I've told you other than to learn the lessons you were faced to understand. Try not to think about anyone from there either too. They're at peace now, no need to worry."

Leaning back against the wall, I closed my eyes for a moment, still trying to fully gather my thoughts. This was far from what I had in mind as an explanation. To a degree, he might be right about needing to let it go. I saved Termina from destruction, but, now I don't need it anymore. The people in that realm, the doppelgangers, I don't need to think about them whenever I have the real life counterparts here in Hyrule. Worry for Romani and Cremia diminished as it was replaced fully by Malon. No longer would I care for those who aren't here. The time is now for me to focus on events in Hyrule again. Termina was done. Malon, Saria, Zelda; those are the people I should be centering my mind on, and I knew it now.

The relief I felt was as if a boulder had been lifted from off of my shoulders. I may not be able to ever travel back to Termina, or even speak of it to others, but, at least I know that it's real and everything I did truly happened. Slowly, yet, surely, I felt my lips form a smile. Anju and Kafei were happy, Romani and Cremia were happy, so, now I'm happy. I could let go of all of this and start anew.

"I think that's the first time I've seen a genuine smile from you since you've entered the shop." Mr. Happy abruptly said, taking my thoughts off everything else. It was true as well. I was in a good mood now that I don't feel threatened by him and I have my answer to where and what Termina is. "Yeah… Well, what can I say?" Shrugging, I proceeded with relaxing further; feeling utterly at ease for the first time in a while. He chuckled softly prior to making a loud snapping sound with his thumb and middle finger. Immediately following the noise, the environment shifted back to normal. No longer did it feel like there was a cloud filling in the room, making it feel heavy and eerie. Everything turned back to normal. The music resumed playing, I could hear people outside talking, and the flame of the furnace flickered in a regular fashion. "You could start with an apology for thinking I was evil or threatening to jab your sword in my throat."

Hearing that made me look away. I wasn't proud of it, and I wasn't sure why I said it. For some reason, my thoughts had been on the slightly violent side more often lately; ever since I woke up from Termina. "I… I'm sorry. I just thought you might be some sort of… you know." After my request for forgiveness, he laughed out loud more than before. "A what? A bad guy? Evil incarnate? Some puppet master hiding behind the scenes directing everything? No, Link… I'm so much more than any of those..." Briefly, his smile widened. "I'm the Happy Mask Salesman." Deep down, I should have known he'd say something like that. However, I didn't expect him to say what he said next. "And you… You're Link, the Hero of Time. Remember that the Gods and Goddesses deemed you special, they let you live when death wasn't your destiny. Because of that, your spiritual growth in life is not yet over. In fact, it's far from it."

My eyes narrowed as I started staring at him. There was a message hidden in what he said, behind that which is the obvious, I was sure of it. Now would be the best time to ask him, as he's who he is; Mr. Happy, and one thing's for sure, he knows a lot. "Huh? What do you mean? Actually… wait… Can you tell me what's going to happen in the future? Is there anything else the Goddesses have in plan for me? Any more adventures." Gently, as I awaited his response, I heard a bell rattle, the one on the door, which indicated that somebody had entered the shop. Mr. Happy took note of it first as he glanced in that general direction prior to beginning his walk toward the floor of the store. "I am not a clairvoyant, Link. If you want to ask a question like that, you'll have to go see a fortune teller and hope for the best. If you want my answer, it's that the future is up to you. What you do determines your future. However, some things are also best left up to those of higher intelligence than us."

'Ughh! Back to more damn riddles again!' I mentally cursed, angry at not being able to get a straight answer. Fortune tellers, also known as crystal gazers, were always a joke in my opinion. Three fourths of the time, their advice, assumptions, and information ends up being completely incorrect. Only in shot in the dark situations does someone succeeded in doing whatever they needed the clairvoyant for. 'I have gotten some excellent advice from TRUE fortune tellers. However, I've also received faulty advice, even from the best of the best. I guess I'll just live like a normal Hylian, without knowing what's going to happen in the future.'

Right before exiting the back room, I stopped him by gently grabbing his arm. "Last question… Majora's Mask, is it gone, destroyed, somewhere safe?" His face remained the same, without any change of expression while answering me. "You don't need to worry about anybody getting their hands on Majora's Mask." Softly, my eyes closed as I also felt safer knowing that thing was out of the way. "And the Fierce Deity Mask?" Expectations; when they fall short, they always disappoint. In this case, I was quite disappointed in his response. "Goodbye, Link. Have a happy day."

My teeth clenched together tightly as I followed him out of the back room prior to noticing a lady of noble attire, in a long flowing dress with a crinoline supporting the bottom, standing by the counter. She didn't look happy, but, she wasn't angry either, simply nothing other than a tinge of snooty through body language. The Happy Mask Salesman didn't care though, being just as friendly as he is to everyone else by clasping his hands together with a wide exaggerated smile plastered on his face. "Hiyeee! Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop! We deal in masks that bring happiness to everyone!" She huffed as I continued to make my way toward the door, ready to leave from here. "Good Morning. I am Yasmin Waters the Third and I'm hosting a masquerade party this weekend, so, I'll need around forty masks for guests." Mr. Happy clapped softly in advance to saying. "Ooh! Why, of course! I can help you with that!"

The instant that my hand touched the handle of the door, I was stopped as the Happy Mask Salesman spoke to me one last time. "Link..." Turning around, despite that never ending smile, he looked serious. "I'll let you know when your services are required again." It took several seconds of me trying to understand what he meant by that before I finally nodded. Even though I still wasn't sure, I figured that in due time everything would be explained. For now, I could be glad that I answered my questions about Termina and no longer have to worry about people who don't even exist in my dimension. "Thank you, Mr. Happy."

Exiting the shop, I was met with the bright sunshine and hustle bustle of the marketplace. I wasn't fully aware of what time it was. However, assuming we were in stasis for a while as Mr. Happy used that spell to stop time, it shouldn't have been much more than five, ten, maybe fifteen minutes. There was enough time left to pay off my debt to the Stitch and Seam before heading off to the Forbidden Forest. Captain Orsen could wait again until some other time. At least, then I won't be asking him questions about a world from another realm, making myself look like I've gotten low on sanity. Regardless, I moved on with walking over toward the Stitch and Seam.

Truly, I felt so much better without Termina being on my mind. I'll likely never fully understand the meaning behind why I went there, but, I know that the Goddesses were watching out for me, and Malon is someone I'll always be extraordinarily grateful toward. She saved my life and we've been bonding further ever since. Working at the ranch has even been getting a tad easier. I'm sure it's because I'm getting used to it. Talon's constantly telling me how glad he is to have me as his farmhand. All of it makes me feel good about myself, about those around me, and about my purpose in life; whatever it is now that I'm not the Hero of Time. Things were going to be a lot different, but, I wasn't afraid of any changes. I couldn't be. I had to stay strong forever after. Settling down like before, months ago prior to any of my adventuring and discovering my destiny; that wasn't going to be possible. Like I said, it was going to be different. No way could I ever forget any of the things upon which I experienced.

The knowledge inside of my head would always be there. However, I could set aside much of it and even put others at ease. By doing that, I can have a normal life, a normal Hylian life. In the words of the Happy Mask Salesman, it's why the Golden Goddesses sent me to Termina instead of letting me give up my spirit and die a dishonourable as well as senseless death. Perhaps they knew I deserved it after all that I had been through. Never did I think this would be how things would have turned out. Sure, I defeated Ganondorf and made sure Hyrule can continue to prosper in peace. But, nobody other than Mr. Happy and Zelda fully remembers such events. There are others who believe, yet, cannot remember. Captain Orsen and The King believe me, so does Saria. They just don't have any recollection because it wouldn't make any sense for them to. A normal Hylian, or a normal living being; Kokiri, Goron, Zora, Gerudo, none of them have access to future events. That wouldn't make any sense, and it doesn't.

Three fourths of the way toward the clothing shop, an idea hit me. I should have known better to think it was impossible for someone to recall something that hasn't happened yet, to have access to knowledge of the future. The Golden Goddesses are exquisite. We're a mere fraction of the glory they are, then again, that's more than enough for us to be magnificent beings in our own right. 'Clairvoyants…' My mind spoke 'They can perceive that beyond our perception, using a gift from our creators to help those in need. Despite that, as far as I know, they cannot see their own future. The Happy Mask Salesman is something entirely distinct, definitely not a clairvoyant... In fact, so is Ingo.'

Ingo was an utter shock, and to this day, I still can't comprehend how or why he knew about the things that happened. Without being disrespectful, he isn't the most strong willed of people. As proof, he's displayed evidence of such on several occasions. The Golden Goddesses surely wouldn't subject a man of weak willpower to something so vastly intricate. No purpose was served in him knowing such events. The multiple day binge of alcohol that followed left everyone at the Ranch worried about him, including me; especially me.

'Perhaps some things aren't of the Goddesses grand plan. Maybe there's another force at work.' My brain thought before it was abruptly cut short, washed away by a cascade of inevitable focal points, many of which were things the Happy Mask Salesman had mentioned. 'I doubt it's Ganondorf. He's practically been banished from the Kingdom of Hyrule. In the past couple of days, I've even heard word of his deteriorating relationship with his own tribe, the Gerudo.' Be that as it may, I would never doubt the power of the evil scourge that is his existence. The many times I had thought him to be dead, or came this close to killing him, was numerous. If there was one thing the demon king was good at, it was being underestimated and avoiding death. 'It could definitely be him, up to something of absolute atrociousness. But, if it's not, who is it?' The only other enemy I've actually battled is Majora, and he was merely a figment of my hallucinated dream realm. Out here, in the real world, I've never known of anyone other than Ganondorf to directly require me to intervene in their immoral affairs.

'And what of the other things… What of The Happy Mask Salesman himself, Mr. Happy? Can I really trust him? Is he someone I can truly put my faith in, allowing him to inform me on things with his influence spilled upon it?' It's also plausible that I'm being tricked, fooled, and lied too by the quirky little man. Everything he told me could have easily been twisted before he rammed it down my throat. Only during the beginning did I take into account the possibility that he could be deceiving me. Following the revelation by him revealing his cognition toward Termina, I had forgotten all about the possibility of being misled. 'The only way I can know for sure that he isn't full of shit is by verifying things through what made sense. Obviously, I wasn't capable of figuring it out by myself. Everything he told me, in the end, it made sense. Nothing I thought up even came close to that.'

'He knew I was the Hero of Time, and while I was surprised, I knew it was my title.' Narrowing my eyes, I tried hard to think back, to recall all that I had heard him say. _'You're the Hero of Time, the Champion of the Golden Goddesses, Slayer of the Demon King, Wielder of the Triforce of Courage, Spirit of the Hero, Son of Her Majesty, Brother of her Grace… Child of the Goddesses.' _All of those titles sounded similar, and yet, several stuck out like a sore thumb, forcing me to wonder why he would label me as such. No matter what, each and every one of them were unique. 'Son of Her Majesty and Brother of Her Grace… I've never been called that before, and he said it like it was common. Her Majesty and Her Grace, they were royal titles, however, I doubt quite highly that it's referring to the Royal Family here in Hyrule. Perhaps it's two of the Goddesses… There's no way I have Royal Family blood in me. No way.'

Throbbing sounds ensued as I could feel the blood gushing through my temples. Once more, it was difficult to understand this stuff, and trying was almost impossible, like I was being stopped from concentrating on the subject. Obviously I was a son, I was birthed by some woman without any doubt. Then again, I'm not a brother to anyone. 'As far as I know.'

Darunia considers me his brother and calls me as such, but, he's not Her Grace. Plus, he's a Goron and I'm a Hylian. There's always the possibility the woman that birthed me had another child, but, again, I don't know who it would be, or for that matter, why it makes any difference. 'It's not like there's another person with the powers I have. I'm the Hero of Time, and it doesn't matter who's family I came from or the blood that runs through my veins.'

It's best to merely assume that Mr. Happy is good, or benevolent, whichever the case may be. After all, he sells happy masks. It would be hard to believe someone like him could pose a threat to anything and anyone, so long as the masks are powerless here in Hyrule and this realm itself. Majora's gone, sealed away to never harm anyone again. 'Maybe I'm over thinking things. Provided Ganondorf's not up to anything, there isn't anyone else who'll be of such menace.' Nodding in agreement with myself, I continued in my head, not wishing to speak aloud and have people thinking I'm talking to myself. 'This kingdom should go through many years of peace. I defeated the enemy, and here I stand in that which I've protected and sacrificed so much. The citizens have the greatest opportunity now to form their utopia. It's unfortunate that some things turned out the way they did, but, I'll go with the Goddesses, even if I don't always understand them.'

My thoughts soon ended after I wondered what kind of services that would be required. Right as I left, the Happy Mask Salesman said that he'd let me know if I was needed. 'Was he talking about me being the Hero of Time? It must have been… Surely it wouldn't have anything to do with me and any more masks, surely. Could it be possible that he can somehow communicate with the Golden Goddesses? Clearly he's not an ordinary Hylian. I wouldn't put it passed him to have a connection.'

Before long, as I stood still, I realized that I had been standing in front of the Stitch and Seam for several minutes; staring at the front door as I babbled on in my own head. Noticing that, I rubbed my face to yet again shove my thoughts aside. The time for contemplation had passed and I had to remain in the present for obvious reasons. Time was of the essence and I couldn't dally for very long considering I had to go to the Forbidden Forest to make an attempt at traveling into the Lost Woods before darkness falls. No matter what, I know that the Ocarina of Time must be recovered. It can't land in the wrong hands.

Gripping my wallet, soon afterward, I entered the store. Exactly as the last time I was here, both the man and the woman were at the counter. There didn't appear to be too many people shopping here; More today that previously, but, due to that, the man was looking quite bored. The woman, however, noticed me almost immediately. Waving her hand, she responded to my entrance. "Link! Hey there! Good to see you!" A smile came across my face as I made my way across the storefront to the counters where she was. "Hello, Ms…Uh... Eliza, that's it. I'm sorry. Ehe." Thankfully, she merely kept her smile without questioning why I temporarily forgot her name. "That's okay... I take it you're here for your clothing?"

Nodding, I pulled the drawstring to my wallet, allowing me access to the rupees I'd worked extra hard to accumulate. "Yes, Ma'am. Today is my errand day, so, I'm going around to all the places I have to be." The guy, who was standing next to her, who was slouched over on the counter, groaned while staring at me. "Ughh… Aren't you a little too young to be running errands all by yourself? I know Talon's not around too, because the milkshake lady isn't out there and I've been _absolutely_ **dying** for one since the last time she was open." Eliza, the lady, rolled her eyes before shushing him and waving him off. Personally, I didn't like him. He looked lazy, and it wasn't good business practice for him to appear that way, especially whenever customers were in the store. "Ignore him..." She said "He's grouchy and sassy, as always."

'A punch in the face should cure that.' My own mind thought, momentarily shocking me as it wasn't a normal thing I would imagine. 'Jeez… What's wrong with me? Why am I still thinking so violently?' I didn't get much time to wonder as the lady soon bent down behind the counters, and then came back up with several pairs of folded clothes. Judging by their size and appearance, I could obviously tell that they were the outfits she'd tailored for me. From where I stood, there was three pairs, only one of which was green. Whenever she spread them out, giving me a better look, I noticed that they all had a wonderful design to them, being very well made. "Here's your clothes. Go ahead and try them on. There's a curtain over in the corner if you need privacy."

Looking over in the left corner, closest to the front where we were, I could see a curtain nailed to the corner walls in three places to hold it there. In advance to proceeding toward it, I took the clothing with me. Never before had I received clothes custom made by Hylians, so, I was fascinated by the inclusion of more advanced items than that of which the Kokiri have; such as belts, intricate laces, buttons, and straps. Obtaining those in the Forbidden Forest was only possible through the Kokiri General Store, which sold things bought from the bi-weekly Traveling House-Of-Wares caravan. 'Now I feel a tad fancy.' I thought with a smile as I lifted the curtain high enough to go under it, into the small gap behind that formed a small room of sorts to do my fitting. 'I'm certainly not used to having multiple changes of outfits.'

Examining the first, it was a beige coloured long-sleeved tunic with brown trousers and a looser floppy belt. Trying them on after taking mine off, I found that they did indeed fit absolutely perfectly, just as she had said they would. The measurements she took beforehand truly paid off as I felt completely comfortable; able to stretch and move about normally without the fabric restraining me in any areas. It felt nice actually, much better than the pair of overalls I purchased the last time. Using the mirror mounted to the wall, I stared at myself for a solid minute, adjusting the laces around my neck until it looked good. There truly wasn't many times I was egotistical and obsessed over vanity, but, I was slightly surprised to see myself in true Hylian clothing for the first time.

'Whoa… Who's this handsome fellow?' I teased myself, subconsciously imagining it was Navi or somebody as that's something she'd probably say, and then flutter around me giggling. 'Not bad, really… Not bad at all.' Moving on, I changed out of that pair of clothing prior to donning the green garb I'd mostly requested in the first place. This one looked even better than the last, matching my personality down to the tee. 'Oh, even better.' This outfit had a tunic, green and about the same size as the one I own, which Saria made for me. Underneath, there was a light brown undershirt along with the same coloured undertrousers. It didn't come with a belt, yet, using mine or the one from the previous outfit, it looked fantastic on me. 'I'd wear this to the Kokiri Village to show it off if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't want it to get ripped on a tree or torn if I have to do some fighting.'

Momentarily, following the thoughts of having to fight, I grabbed my sword and shield, equipping them while standing straight. This outfit made me look slightly more mature for whatever the reason. I didn't look like I did when I was seventeen, but, I reminded myself of the aspiring young boy I became halfway through my adventures. 'Mature for his age… I don't know how many times I've heard that.' To my surprise, wearing the underclothing made the difference. It was looking like what they said was coming true. 'A young hero.'

Although I found myself actually enjoying as well as admiring the view of my own reflection, I carried on with the last pair of clothes. Taking off what is already my favourite, I began putting on the next when I heard the woman from the counter ask. "Is everything to your satisfaction so far?" Considering I couldn't stop gawking at myself in the mirror with them on, there was only one reply that I could give. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm very happy with how everything turned out." Even though I know she was likely glad to hear that, I continued by slipping into a pair of trousers in advance to what seemed to be a shin length robe of grey colour. Finally, in addition to the trousers and robe, there was a shroud. All together, I could barely recognize myself as Link while wearing this outfit. It didn't look terrible on me. Regardless, it reminded me of somebody else. Or more like something that I didn't want to think about.

'It almost looks like what that shadow version of me from inside of the Water Temple, the evil entity that mimicked everything I did, each and every thought, mirrored by him in the same way my reflection does.' Unnatural was the only word that came to mind. Once again, I dove into contemplation, unable to stop the bad-habit for becoming exacerbated. Each time I do it, I zone out and wind up not paying attention to the things that happen around me. Normally it would have to do with Zelda, Navi, Ganondorf, or an event which occurred. For it to suddenly be because of The Shadow, it took me off guard.

Fate took that moment, while I wasn't paying attention, to throw in a massive fright. Looking up at the mirror, my eyes widened as I saw the very same shadowy version of myself I had encountered inside the Water Temple. It scared and shocked me as I couldn't believe I was seeing right at first. Having the entity here made no sense. As soon as the fear wore off, I used logic to doubt it was truly there in the first place. Stress was obviously making me hallucinate. "_**Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..**_" A voice reminiscent of mine sounded, barely audible. Warped couldn't fully describe it as there was an undertone that accompanied it, a second demonic voice talking just underneath it. **"**_**Everything will be okay... It will be okay, because it will be consumed…... It… Must… Be… CONSUMED."**_

My feet stood frozen in utter fright as I stared intently, watching the lips of the shadowy entity resembling myself speak before it proceeded to rear its head back and let out a silent scream. Despite the fact that the scream wasn't heard, cracks soon began forming on the surface of the mirror. The entity's eyes glowed bright red as it ceased the intense screeching. _**"You… Must… Be… CONSUMED."**_ The mirror shook, rattling against the wall. A moment later, the entity lifted its left hand, revealing an upside-down mark of the Triforce before amazingly reaching straight through the mirror to grab me. Instead of hollering out and flying out the store like the end of days had come, I ducked to dodge the hand and smacked it with my shield as I turned around to swiftly change back into my original green tunic. My heart must have been beating faster than it had all day, even including that which I went through with the Happy Mask Salesman.

None of what was happening seemed possible. All of it happened so fast that, this time, I wasn't left with the time to think about how or what was happening. My brain stayed on repeat as I leaped into the tunic and shoved my feet into my boots. Hallucination or not, it wanted to kill me. Termina was the only hallucination I'd ever had which felt so real that I couldn't tell the difference from it and the real world. Considering that I confirmed it to not be a hallucination, a gut instinct told me that this might not be either. If it was real, I still couldn't understand how it was happening, or what for that matter. 'I defeated that entity in the Water Temple, and why is it repeating what Majora said!?'

Falling back, the last thing I saw was the mirror and my own reflection. It appeared normal, and the entity was nowhere to be seen. Whatever happened made no sense. The mirror doesn't even seem to have any cracks now and I wondered why nobody checked on me. Surely the woman at the counter could have heard the banging. In spite of the danger passing, I grabbed my clothes and darted out from behind the curtain. My blood felt ice cold as chills continued to run down my spine. Creepy didn't even begin to describe whatever had just happened. Inside, my nerves had been knocked down from anxiety, making me shake on the outside. Nothing else around me truly mattered at the moment. I didn't care about clothes or getting to the Forbidden Forest, I merely wanted to know what happened. 'Was that a hallucination… o-or real?' As always, logic went against instinct. My brain had a different opinion than my heart. Logically, it wasn't probable for me to encounter an entity Ganondorf made during the events that transpired seven years from now, in a time that won't exist. However, my instincts told me there was a real threat lurking somewhere, I was so sure of it.

"Hey..." The lady at the counters said as I approached her with the pairs of clothing in my hands. "Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost." The paleness she was referring too was obviously from the fright I went through a minute ago. Whether or not it was a ghost though, remains a mystery. For the time being, I had to find my voice again. Being figuratively lodged way down in my throat, it took several seconds for me to reply to her. Even then, I tried to pass it all off as it wasn't anything which she needed to concern herself with. "H-Huh? Oh, no… I'm fine. Ehe… All of these clothes fit wonderfully. I really like the green one, it makes me look older." Although she eyed me for several seconds, soon she giggled softly while refolding the garments for me. "You're trying to look older? Are you trying to impress a certain farm girl?"

Normally, I would have been embarrassed to hear her say such a thing, especially considering how much I was staring at myself in the mirror, admiring how I looked older and more mature. This time, it was quite the opposite as I was still quite disturbed by what I had seen in the fitting area. I even looked back to make sure nothing had followed me out from behind the curtain. "Uhh… Yeah." Her face displayed surprise toward my response before she said. "Ooh! Looks like you're admitting some feelings. You know, the last time you were here in Castle Town and you bought that dress, Malon came back in to pay the rupees you owed me. She was so happy, I don't think I've ever seen her smile that wide before."

'Geez… Not right now, lady. I'm scared as hell. I don't need to be frightened AND embarrassed.' My eyes shifted back and forth from the fitting area to the woman, who was finishing up the folding on the final pair of clothing she'd tailored for me. Once she completed that, she removed a burlap bag from beneath the counter prior to placing all three pairs of clothing into it for safe keeping as well as easier carrying. After that, she needed to write a proof of purchase before I payed. "I remember. At first she didn't seem too glad I bought it, but, then she admitted that she loved it… The only thing I don't understand is why I haven't seen her in it? She hasn't worn it once." The lady continued to smile while writing things down on paper. Fully, I wasn't exactly sure as to of why I even mentioned anything like that. If anything, I simply embarrassed myself more.

"Don't worry, Link. You will... That's a really nice dress, and since you're the one that bought it for her, I have a feeling that she'll wear it when the time is right, when you least expect it. You'll be taken off your feet, I guarantee." Malon was already a cute girl, so, I couldn't imagine how pretty she'd look if she was spruced up to look wonderful. Then again, catching myself, I was quick to reject that previous thought as I didn't want to admit to myself the feelings we both had for one another. The lady must have noticed this as well, for she giggled again. "Oh my, look at those rosy cheeks. I wonder if Malon's will be redder when she sees how handsome you are in these clothes."

Shaking my head, I ignored her and simply chose to open the drawstring on my wallet. If she was waiting for a response from me regarding her last statement, she was wrong, as she wasn't going to get one. "How m-much do I owe for these?" I asked, placing my hand on a purple rupee worth fifty. 'The quicker we get this done, the sooner I can leave. There's plenty of other stuff I have to do.' Following her final mark onto the proof of purchase, she slid it toward me in advance to holding out her hand. "Sixty five rupees please."

Sixty five rupees was higher than I thought it was going to be. She did say that I'd need at least fifty. I guess I figured it wouldn't be anymore than that for some reason. Thankfully I had enough. Removing the purple and three blue rupees, she gently took them from me and then placed them somewhere beneath the counter where they'd be safe. "Thank you very much for your custom. I hope you enjoy these clothes and get the absolute best out of them. Hope to see you back here soon. Oh! Also, tell Malon I said good luck to her relationship with you." Her wink made feel slightly awkward, but, like I said, I was still too frazzled to be embarrassed. So many things needed to be answered and I wasn't sure of where to start. "Uhh… Y-Yeah. You too." I replied oddly, unsure of how to respond properly.

Making my way out of the store is when I began thinking of my next step. I was incredibly happy to hear how Termina existed. It was like a mountain of granite had been lifted from off of my shoulders to know I wasn't crazy, to know that everyone in Termina was real. Even if I could never return and needed to keep my mind on this world, the real world, I still felt relief that I had an answer. Now, for this to happen; a shadowy figure from the Future's Past, reappearing in front of me in a mirror; it sent yet another moment of understanding down into the mud. Only one reliable source remained which could assist me as he did before, and that was the quirky little man known as Mr. Happy, of whom I just saw thirty minutes ago. 'I really don't want to see him again, especially so soon. But, this is urgent… If he knew everything he did, then surely he must know how and/or why I saw that which I did.'

In spite of not wanting to see him, in the end, I determined that it was best to try and return to the Happy Mask Shop and request more assistance. 'This is going to force me to pay out more to Mr. Abernathy, but, I have to do this. Seeing what I did, it makes this an emergency!' Quickly, I sped up to a fast paced walk as I crossed into The Market, passed the fountain, and the road leading to The Castle. No fooling around this time. I wouldn't have to deal with any riddles or confusing sentences that were meant to make me think really hard. He knows that I know who he is, so there's no need for any of that.

People moved out of my way as I approached the shop. Bound and determined as I was, drawing nearer, I saw that there was a sign on the door, and immediately, I felt frustration radiate out from within me. If it was what I thought it was, I knew that I was going to be angry. He was there earlier, and I truly needed him to be there again quite badly. Trying to figure this out on my own was going to drive me to the hills and back. Not only that, but, I also don't know when I'd be able to return here after I depart. It might be another week. Combining all of that, the stress was already piling up into a massive amount of weight, all of which climbed straight onto my shoulders to try and knock me over. When I did see that there was indeed a sign, I didn't let it ruin my day as I wasn't going to give up on this. That didn't mean, though, that I wasn't going to be incredibly frustrated.

"Gone fishing..." I spoke, reading the sign which hung on the door. "Are you serious!? Since when does he fish!? Ughh!" Shaking my head, it was a huge disappointment to which caused me to slump down against the side of the building. Part of me was scared, terrified to have seen and witnessed what I did. Deep down, I was curious as to of whether or not the Happy Mask Salesman might have done this purposely. It seems far too unlikely for it to have been a mere coincidence that he decided to make haste within the half hour I was away. 'Gone fishing… That's a joke. He put that sign up to taunt me or toy with me… Doesn't matter, it's only to hide his real intention.' Somehow, I began to feel as though he was behind this, or knew that is was going to happen. Perhaps it was speculation or just plane intuition, either way, I was growing evermore suspicious of him. He knew of all of my adventuring here in Hyrule, even that which I've never told him or even anyone else; including that, as well everything upon which was done in Termina. I found it hard to believe he wouldn't know the answer to this.

'I'm on my own with this then, at least for now.' I thought before getting up and turning around, giving one final glance back at the shop. With no sign of any movement inside or even a flicker of light, I walked away before more eyes began watching me. Truly, there wasn't anything else that I could do as I wouldn't risk getting caught by the guards while trying to enter without permission. To an extent, it didn't matter if I figured it out or not. No matter what, I still have a mission to complete, and that's recovering the Ocarina of Time, and no shadow is going to consume me. Evil will fall to it knees before me, just as it has done before. If it shows itself again, I won't be lenient, and I won't back off in fear or fright.

The sword resting on my back may not be the Master Sword, upon which can vanquish evil with a mere slice of its holy blade. However, my skills and memory left me with an arsenal of strategies to be used with any weapon. Other than momentary surprise, I couldn't let myself be afraid anymore, it just couldn't happen anymore. Despite not being aware whether or not the entity was really there, recovering the Ocarina of Time would prove useful as I could use its powers by playing special tunes. Many of the abilities retained within it could even protect me, or cure me with the Blessings of the Goddesses.

For the time being, I swiftly made my way through The Market, passing the fountain and vendors set up around the finest stores in Hyrule. Since it was coming to the time of the day where the majority of the citizens living here are out and about, I had to politely decline anybody who wanted to discuss their wares with me. Far more things were in mind, particularly now, than things to buy. In addition to that, the rupees I was going to have to pay Mr. Abernathy were the last rupees I had left on me. As soon as I made it passed the rabble, I sped up slightly more, enough to get me to the stables where Epona was being held.

Epona took immediate notice of my return and trotted over to me, in turn gaining the attention of Mr. Abernathy, who had been focused on refilling the water in the trough for all of the horses. I may have been intent on figuring out things in my head, staying deep in though, yet, I couldn't help other than to snap out of it whenever the Filly huffed right in my face. Usually, doing a thing like that meant that she was annoyed or upset with me. With that in mind, I wasn't sure why since she was in a good mood earlier and nothing I've done could have gotten on her bad side.

"Huh? What's wrong girl?" Following another second of her staring at me, she whinnied prior to snatching my floppy green hat from off the top of my head. "Hey!" I shouted playfully as a smile came across my face. I knew now that she was toying with me, and perhaps even wanted to try and cheer me up. "You give that back! That's not a big chunk of grass and you know it!" Laughing, I chased after her as she ran to Mr. Abernathy and then circled around from behind him. Mr. Abernathy chuckled as I approached them both. Epona, despite only playing around, still had my hat. "That's quite the lively filly you have there, Link. She's been running about getting to know all of the other horses… Hehe. I must say, many of the other horses here are too well trained to socialize like that. How in the world do you ride her and get her to listen to you?"

Thinking about it, it made me laugh again. I honestly couldn't ever imagine the misfortune a thief would encounter if they made an attempt to ride off with her. She'd likely buck them off and then stomp on them. Being as loyal as she is, I doubt that anyone will ever ride on her other than myself and Malon. "I think it's love, Mr. Abernathy..." I replied as I puckered my lips and made soft kissing sounds to get Epona to come closer. "There's only two people she'll let mount that saddle, and I'm the first one. Trust me, she's much better at listening than even the horses you get from royalty or knights." Slowly, she came close enough for me to take my hat back before giving her plenty of praise to make up for the forty minutes total that I was away from her. "That's a strong bond, Link. Anyway, five rupees should suffice to cover everything perfectly."

"Oh, sure..." Removing a blue rupee worth five, I gave it to him. "Here you go. Thanks for watching over her, I really appreciate it." After another handshake, he pocketed the rupee while I went ahead and placed my clothing on Epona's back. "It's no problem. Stop by anytime you're in town again."

Nodding, I mounted the saddle and said. "You go it. See you later, and have a nice day." With a gentle whip of the reins as well as pressing on Epona's sides with my boots, I got her to turn around. While making our way out of the stables, I put away my wallet in advance to tying the burlap sack of clothes to the saddle, ensuring that it wouldn't fall off. The motivation within me was beginning to rise again as well while I continued to gradually ride out of the stables, making a right, going toward the drawbridge leading to Hyrule Field.

"Alright, girl… Let's go to the Forbidden Forest. I know you don't like going over that wobbly bridge, but, I promise you it'll be fine. The Kokiri built those bridges, you know?" Although I wanted more than ever to go back and figure out what it was that caused me to see a dark entity, a shadowy version of myself, to appear in the fitting area's mirror, rambling on about consuming me, the Happy Mask Salesman literally blew me off on help with solving that. 'Gone Fishing...What a joke.' If I was ever going to get to the bottom of it, it was going to be all up to me. I've got to summon that spirit I had when I was the Hero of Time. I have the courage, and I have the heart. I'll persevere just like I always have. Considering that, it's clear that I have to prioritize and retrieve the Ocarina of Time. Using its powers, I might have better luck than without, plus, it'll be in my possession, someone I know I can trust to not abuse its magic.

Firm with myself as well as my plan to succeed, the moment we made it across the drawbridge onto Hyrule Field, I began thinking about Saria and the others; mostly Saria. I'd missed her dearly the passed few weeks and felt like I could hug her a dozen times the next time we meet. Right as I was about to turn my head, I didn't even get the chance to look in the direction of the Lost Woods. Before I knew it, I heard a person yelling for me from off in the distance. It grew closer in no time and I saw a man, dressed in a white, athletic one-piece joining a sleeveless top and shorts with a bunny symbol on his belt. Along with the brown sandals, he donned a traditional red postman hat with a large red sack placed upon his back. "OOOIIIIIEEEEEEEE! LINK!" He hollered while running faster than I'd ever seen anybody else run. It didn't take very much longer before I realized that it was the running man which I'd raced with once before and even sold the Bunny Hood from the Happy Mask Salesman to. "WAIT RIGHT THERE, PLEASE!"

Jumbled thoughts mushed themselves together and I wasn't entirely sure what I was looking at here. At first glance, he's the running man, yet, he also looks like the Post Man from Clock Town in Termina. 'How could that be?' I thought to myself, trying to figure out another mystery. 'I… I don't think I can recall the running man ever being a post man. In fact, I don't even know his name, much less his occupation. Did I merely put two and two together in order to determine that he's be great at delivering mail since he's so fast on his feet? If everyone in Termina resembled someone here in Hyrule because it was supposedly my brain using the information it already knew, then it would makes sense. However, oddly, he's the second person I've came across who has any similarities with their counterpart.

Coming closer, I confirmed that it was most definitely the guy I'd raced and sold the Bunny Hood to; there was no doubt about that. "Whew! Record time! Ehehe!" After taking a brief time to bend over, holds his knees, and try to catch his breath, he leaned back up and said. "Taddaaaa! What do you think?" He asked, making me eye him curiously. If he was referring to his outfit, it made it clear what he was doing as a job. "Uhh… Looking mighty official." While continuing to raise my eyebrow, he chuckled some. "That's because it is! I'm now officially Hyrule's newest Post Man… Yeah! I started thinking, after you gave me that Bunny Hood and I kept getting faster and faster… 'You know, how about I put my skills to use?'… Before I knew it, The King himself signed off on allowing me to transport mail without a horse!"

Quite a surprise it was, but, if he stopped me in order to tell me that, then he needed to know that I didn't have the time to chit-chat at the moment. "That's great. I'm glad. You're certainly faster than me, so, I'm not surprised they'd give you a position like that in the city's workforce… Listen, though. I have to get to the Forbidden Forest to see my friends. I'll probably be back up here next weekend. How about we talk then?"

Despite agreeing with me through head bobbing, he still held up his hand, as if to say halt. "That sounds perfect… But, I do have some mail for you. That's actually the main reason why I stopped you. Hehe… Let's see here." Taking off his red sack full of mail, he rooted through it and somehow managed to find the parcel without much trouble. Pulling it out from the others, I waited for him to hand it out prior to taking it from him. "The sender is Saria of the Kokiri Tribe and she made sure I knew it was to be priority mail. Like I said, I was double timing it especially for you." Truthfully, I appreciated the hurry. It came as a shock that it was Saria, especially since I was about to head toward the village to see her. Wondering what it could be, I peeled the wax seal off the back in order to open it. Inside was a letter, handwritten, and clearly addressed to me.

...

_Link,_

_I hope this letter gets to you soon. Things aren't going too well in the village right now. A couple of nights ago, we began hearing more Wolfos howls than usual, and they were much closer as well. Not only that, but, Mido was nearly bitten by a Chupa today. It was in the grass, just outside of his house. You know that Chupa never come to the village, in all of my years, I've never seen one dare to exit the Lost Woods. Something's up, I'm sure of it. Even the atmosphere around here has been different. The air's thick with something foul. I just can't place my finger on what it could be. It's as if we can all smell the danger floating in the breeze. Most of us didn't even try to go outside our houses today. Everybody can tell that something's wrong._

_I got Malon's letter, so, I'm incredibly happy that you're okay. We were all worried sick about you until we got it through the mail. I knew that you were a fighter._

_This may sound bad, but, I really don't know who else to go to. None of us are as strong as you are, or have the skills you do. Whenever you get the chance, could you stop by the village and help clear out the path to the Great Deku Tree Sprout? Without us tending it it, we fear for its safety and well-being. Other than that, I'd really like to see you again._

_Love, Saria; your Mommy. XOXOXO_

...


	11. Chapter 11

***Author's Note*- **_Greetings and salutations readers. Thank you kindly for sticking around and waiting for as long as you have for this chapter to come out. I do greatly hope that you enjoy it and can't wait for the next chapter. It took me so long as, unfortunately, I lost my father to ALS, November 10th of last year, 2015, after battling the disease for only a year. ALS, also known as Lou Gehrig's Disease, is a very-very serious condition in which you lose all control of your body, essentially becoming slowly paralyzed as each day passes until your diaphragm gets weaker and you eventually stop breathing. There is no cure for the time being. While it was too late, he is in a better place, in my opinion, no longer having to deal with such an evil disease. For more information or to support the search for a cure for others afflicted, please visit the ALS Association at its respective web address, and thank you on behalf of all mankind._

Chapter 11

.

.

.

(Link's P.O.V)

[Time: 12:45 P.M. (Afternoon)]

[Date- Month 4 'Mid-Spring', Day 12, Year 1522]

[Location- Hyrule, Hyrule Field]

.

Everything rushed through my head as I tried to figure out what was going on. The letter from Saria was a lot to take in. Numerous questions arouse from her words. To begin with, I wondered when Malon sent the Kokiri girl a message through the mail, as well as why she didn't bother to tell me. I'd been pushing myself to get to the Forbidden Forest in order for me to inform everyone of my well-being. Last time I showed up in the village after being away for several weeks, Saria nearly killed me for worrying her to death.

Taking everything else into consideration, however, I found much bigger problems. Whatever it is that's causing the issue plaguing Kokiri Village, it's going to have to be snuffed out. Wolfos, as Saria mentioned, would most likely be my biggest concern, as they're far more dangerous than Deku Babas or Chupas. No matter how I look at it, I knew that for Kokiri, just about any danger was a serious danger. 'The Great Deku Tree-… I mean, the Deku Tree Sprout, has to be protected at all cost. I can't let nasties run a muck and threaten the livelihood of our sacred one.' Though I was a Hylian, culturally, I remained steadfast in my Kokiri beliefs, including the relationship I still hold for those that raised me. Family is very important in this world. After going through all that they did in order to save me, dealing with Malon, helping her keep me alive, it left me with a debt that could never truly be paid. Despite that, I felt obligated and willing to lend a hand until the job is done. From the sounds of things, in response to how I'm feeling, I'm probably not even going to leave the forest until I felt assured everybody within is once again safe. 'Time to put these skills of mine to use. Good thing I was already on my way too.'

Lowering the letter as I re-read it, I gave Epona's sides a gentle kick to spur her momentum. I'd made the decision to make haste immediately after finishing up my brief discussion with the Post Man. Several minutes in, we came closer to the treeline of the Forbidden Forest. Summoning all I had inside me, I prepared myself for what I might see.

Seven years from now, in a time that will no longer exist, when I returned to the Kokiri Village and witnessed its demise; it made me sick to my stomach. Seeing corruption take hold of the place I grew up and adore, to watch evil grip the land and suck it dry of the majestic nature residing here, it was too much to bear. At one point, I even promised myself that I would never dare allow my home to succumb to the blight of such hatred ever again. Saria and the others were miserable, and if they're miserable, then I'm miserable. In fact, I might as well be off to cheer people up, including myself, as I have to retrieve the Ocarina of Time as well.

"Alright, Epona… Are you ready?" I asked the filly as she galloped toward the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, receiving a neigh from her while staying on the path as to avoid wildlife. "Don't worry, I won't get you lost. I promise." Gradually, a small smile came to my lips as I thought about the last time I went to where I was going. Be that as it may, this time, things would be different as my emotions were no longer in control over me. Epona likely sensed this confidence as she sped up until we arrived at the tree-tunnel, which pierced the thick foliage to make an opening. Without any hesitation, I was quick to let her keep going, traveling fast from Hyrule Field, into the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.

Same as each time I return, my lungs filled with the heavy atmosphere dripping in dew. It made me cough, but, felt good, almost nostalgic in spite of me not being gone for that exceedingly long.

Coming out onto the rickety wooden-bridge, Epona's horse hooves clattered on every plank. Glancing down, nothing was out of the ordinary below. Slowly, my heartbeat increased as I formed a plan on what to do. Thinking about it more, I could easily get rid of what it is that's causing all of the commotion; I only hoped deep down that it's a fluke, that there's no real reason to why trouble shows up in the village one day. Nobody or nothing caused the trouble to be there. Intuition is a useful ability, but, it can be wrong. Telling if it's right or if it's wrong is difficult. I, on the other hand, have a feeling that something's up, like I thought before.

"Chupa never come toward the village. They love swampy areas… Every now and then, Deku Babas grow in inconvenient areas. Then again, the Kokiri usually pick them from the ground before they can grow into the dangerous adult plants… Hmm..." Getting closer to the next hollowed out log, I kept thinking aloud. "As for the Wolfos problem, I'm going to have to do what I have to do." Now and then, I wish there was a type of barrier I could put up to stop things, monsters, from literally walking into the village, strolling in without anything or anybody there to stop it. Adjusting myself on the saddle, feeling the sword on my back, I knew I'd need it later on. Without anything to prevent creatures from waltzing in, I'll have to fend them off. 'Following a few dead Wolfos, they'd stop coming around. Beasts are smarter than people give them credit for. I learned that the hard way through fighting them as often as I did.'

Whinnying, the equine stopped for a brief moment, coming to a dead standstill. It startled me to an extent as I didn't expect her to do that. I had to hold onto the saddle so she wouldn't throw me off with the sudden decrease in speed. Whatever it was that was happening, it wasn't ordinary. Epona's too smart as well as loyal to be stubborn during a time of great importance like this. "Huh? What's wrong girl?" There had to be an explanation other than it being her fault. "Show yourself!"

With one hand on my sword and the other cupped around my ear, I listened silently. Nothing other than ambiance was heard for a while. The bond between Epona and I left me feeling at odds. She could sense the danger during the times that I couldn't. 'I trust you.' Using what I'd learned of horse communication and behaviour, I saw her ears indicate that she was feeling threatened, her nostrils flared and her eyes widened. Judging by that, I knew I was right. There was someone or something ahead of us, in the final hollowed log leading into the Kokiri Village. There wasn't any other way to enter, thus, I had to prepare to take on the challenge of that which resided inside an abnormal darkness.

'Wait a second.' Just prior to barging forward, I formed an idea. Opening up the pouch of mine which held several items for my journeys, my hand reached inside to root around for about three particular nuts that I could definitely use at a time like this. Deku Nuts. Once found, I pulled one of them out, not needing multiple. Instead of risking a chance of unknown danger, it was much easier and wiser to simply throw the nut with great velocity, allowing it to strike halfway through the hollowed out tree. In a bright flash, the log was lit up enough to see any signs of that which made Epona not want to go toward. As fast as a bolt of lightning, I could see a thin bulbous creature drop from the top of the inside hollowed log. Not enough time was given for it to fully register what it was, not until I heard a certain huffing chatter.

"Deku Baba..." My lips spoke with a sneer. Kicking my heels against Epona's side, she started moving across the rest of the span of the rickety wooden bridge. Giving the filly more motivation to go faster, she picked up the pace while I drew my sword. She didn't have to worry about the creature, for I knew I could kill it without any problem in the least. "Yaah! Giddy-up!" It was still abnormally dark inside the log, so, I had to use judgment to determine how far from the beginning of the log I was the monster. Hitting darkness toward the center, with no light able to penetrate that far sideways, I counted to three whilst hearing the chattering grow louder. "1… 2… 3..."

Swinging my sword with a slice, I could not only hear, but, feel as well while the blade obviously ripped straight through what was likely the stem of the Deku Baba. A distorted shriek filled the log before the beast gargled and then went silent. Only a hissing sound was heard, as toxic fumes were emitted from its throat during death.

"Excellent..." I praised myself plus Epona with consideration on how well she did. With a smirk on my face, we came out of the log into the other side of the Forbidden Forest tree-line. Kokiri Village awaited. "Now, here I come." Several steps passed in advance to me sheathing my sword. I wasn't entirely sure how safe it was. Due to that, I stayed wary and with my hand at the ready to grab any weapon I needed. Traveling down the path leading to the Kokiri Village, I noticed right away that there was a particular absence of any Kokiri. It wasn't too surprising since I had already encountered a monster, but, it still frustrated me that my beloved family can't enjoy the outside like they were meant to. If the Great Deku Tree were still here, he would never allow a monster to get close to his children's encampment. Without the tree deity, everything fell upon me. I was the one who had to figure out what the cause of these beastly migrations are.

"SARIA!" I shouted for her, hoping to get anybody's attention that was around. "MIDO, FADO! ANYBODY!? IT'S ME, LINK!" Looking around while on horseback, things did seem quite strange here for whatever the cause. The air tasted like musty dirt instead of fresh vegetation, light barely seemed to make it through the treetops even though it was midday, when the sun was at its peak, even the water looked slightly murky, as if someone spilled something inside of it. Here and there, even grass seemed down, dying in certain spots; going as far as to have been replaced by more Deku Babas waiting for a victim to come close enough for them to chomp on. 'What's happening here? This isn't right… All of this in a couple of weeks? Malon was just here and she never mentioned anything about plants wilting or water corruption.' I started to seriously worry now, getting Epona to trot around the village until we arrived at Saria's house, my first and foremost stop.

Dismounting Epona, I took one last look around prior to making my way inside. I was slow and steady with my movement, careful since I was unsure of that which was on the other side of the curtain draped door. "Saria?" Arriving on the other side, nothing was too out of the ordinary in the house. It was empty, but, with obvious signs that it hadn't been that way for long since a chair was tipped over and a bowl of food laid spread out amongst the ground. "Saria?" I repeated, still hoping that I'd get a reply. "Saria, come on. It's Link, come out from wherever you're hiding." Deep down, I knew she wouldn't be hiding from me. If she were nearby and heard my voice, then, I know she'd reveal herself. My only concerns were that there was something really bad that happened. "Hello?"

Nobody was in here, it was clear. Turning around, I nearly made it back out of the house preceding a small thump I felt through my boots. "Huh? Who's there?" From my voice, the thump repeated and even accompanied itself with a tiny scratching sound. It came from near the clay pots lined along the wall. The first thing I thought was that a person might be hiding inside of one, but, I wasn't overly sure about that. My hand moved behind my back where it gripped the handle of my sword as I stepped closer. "Come out right now unless you want to get stabbed!" Honestly, I didn't want to stab the pot since it would break. Saria's scowl would likely hurt worse than whatever hiding inside could possibly dish out. "I mean it!"

Growing ever closer, with my other hand, I reached out to tentatively grip the lid. I selected the right one, for I felt it wiggle as soon as I did; leaving no doubt in my mind that there was most certainly something inside of it.

'Okay, that's it.' Eventually, whenever I felt ready, I yanked the lid off the top of the clay pot. My feet jumped back some as I nearly expected whatever within to come jumping out. Instead, nothing really happened. Due to being away from the window, and it not being very bright outside, I couldn't really see inside, though I wasn't daring enough to reach inside either. I had to scratch my head on this. Expectations can be a letdown, especially whenever you expected something big to happen. "What the-...?"

Unfortunately, lowering my guard in confusion was a mistake. Having least anticipated it, sending me into a heart pounding stumble, a bulging mouth shot up from within the depths of the pot, snapping at me ferociously as if to try and rip my face off. "By the Goddesses!" Fright didn't take me overly long to overcome, and yet, by the time I did overcome it, the creature slithered forth, revealing itself to be a special Deku Baba known as a Baba Serpent. The beast was viciously bloodthirsty in its attempts to get to me. Being a Baba Serpent, it appeared as if it had been severed from its roots by whoever it was trying to kill the first time; which was likely Saria or another Kokiri, taking into account the things' location. It snapped it jaws harder and harder as it came after me, so hard at times that several of its teeth busted onto the floor, even more so when I stomped on it.

Poison was my main concern as I knew exactly how dangerous it can be. Each bite it tried to take out of me, I had to dodge for the risk of losing a limb, or worse. The beast was intent on getting me. Eventually, once I drew my sword, I had to figure out how I wanted to dispose of it. Slowly yet surely, I backed out of the house while using my shield to deflect its ferocious attacks. "Come on you nasty little freak!" I taunted, stomping my foot in order for it to feel my vibrations through the ground. Despite it being an intimidation attempt, it grew fiercer, not about to back down from getting to its prey. "Alright then! We'll play rough!"

Spinning the sword in my hand, now that we were out of Saria's house and out into the open, my feet strafed to the left as I tried to circle behind it. Going at it from any angle other than the front was most ideal. Surprisingly, it flipped around with its stem squirming violently, close to as fast as its jaws continued to snap. Hissing, it growled at me, bellowing a deep grumble unlike that many wouldn't think a plant to be capable of.

"Dammit!" Trying again, the result was the exact same. "Well, aren't you just the village menace!" Seeing as of how it refused to do anything other than lunge at me, I wasn't sure if it was either desperate, or intelligent for its kind. The banging picked up as I moved closer, allowing it to slam its body against my Hylian Shield multiple times over. "Oomph! That's right, tire yourself out!" While it was occupied, I slashed at it a few times. One slice cut through its hard shell-like exterior, but, it didn't do sufficient damage to make the thing so much as stop for a brief moment. The other five strikes missed as it was being too jerky for me to focus on stabbing.

Once my strategy surfaced, I began fighting with more vigor. Using the plan in my head, I decided to end this as quick as I could since I still needed to find out what happened with the rest of the Kokiri. "Come on! Come on! Come get a nice tasty bite out of me!" Jumping back, I allowed it to feel more comfortable with the extra fighting room. The less threatened it felt, I knew it would use fewer of its own antics out of despair. A beast such as it didn't think like a Hylian, but, I could still fool it through my own superior knowledge; which is precisely what I did. When it was ready again, it charged forth, slithering as fast as it could while its bulbous head frantically jumped back and forth to help it chase after me.

Reaching within striking distance, the attack resumed. It leapt toward me using all of its available might, hissing and foaming from the mouth the entire time. Skillfully, as the plant-monster was in the air from its bounce, I motioned to lightly toss my Hylian Shield up in the air, keeping it vertical. My feet automatically began moving as everything timed perfectly. The shield came down just as the Baba Serpent landed on the spot that I _had_ been at previously, prior to my moving. Together, it planned out right as it smashed its face into my shield, discombobulating it long enough for me to circle around to grab the end of its severed stem. As if it was a rag doll, I held a firm grip on the stem during the time I took to swing it back and forth, swinging it backward to smack its head on the side of Saria's house, then returning with a powerful overhead slam onto the rough ground in front of me. Immediately, using my sword, I made my own jump, vaulting forth prior to directing my sword downward, plunging it directly into the beast's head, stabbing to the dirt beneath to receive a shrill screech of terror from it. Pulling on the sword, it tore through the creatures fibrous insides while splitting the outside shell upon which formed its body.

"Gotcha!" I gloated a smirk as I yanked my sword to the side, slicing it clean in half until its green, juicy, sap-like body fluid spilled out amongst its now deceased remains. "You won't be a threat to anybody anymore."

Withdrawing my sword, I wiped it off onto the grass in advance to sheathing it. For a moment, I took the opportunity to look around my surroundings in hope that somebody may have heard all of the commotion. 'Geez, did nobody hear? Nnn… Goddesses, I hope they're alright. If they're not-…' Exasperatingly concerning was where Saria was and how a Baba Serpent got inside her house, in a jar. My greatest fear in the world is likely something happening to the green haired Kokiri that took care of me, raised me, for as long as I can remember. 'No… No, they're fine. Everybody's fine, they're not stupid just because they're Kokiri and can't fight very well. If they were in too much danger, they would have gone into hiding.'

"SSSSSSssssssssssssssssSSSSSSssssSSSSSS!" A grumbling hiss sounded from behind me, forcing me to spin around quickly to realize that, in the midst of battle with the Baba Serpent, I had inadvertently backed into a stationary Deku Baba, and it wasn't very happy about my presence at all. "Oh, Shit!" I shouted, reeling back as it made a single snap at me, nearly getting to my face; close enough where I could feel the air moving from its jump. The only thing stopping me from getting bitten was my hands, which clutched both of its jaws. "Grr! How many of you things are there!? Right when I put my sword back too!'

As a young boy, I had a small problem keeping my strength up against what is practically a spring loaded set of chomping teeth. Losing stamina, the Deku Baba started shutting its mouth around my hands, which was extremely bad. I wasn't about to lose my hands, that's for sure. Summoning all my strength, my determination to overpower my enemy, it channeled through the Goron's Bracelet, giving me the spare strength I needed to pry its jaws open again. Going further, as I grew angry, it went even further until I pulled so hard it broke the beasts mouth, ripping its bottom jaw clean off, away from its hideous head. It screamed nearly as loud as the Baba Serpent did before collapsing to its death.

"Jeez… What the?" Dropping the beast's lower jaw, I spun around in a small circle to make well sure there wasn't anything else around me. Thankfully, there wasn't, so, I swiftly grabbed my shield to not be caught without it. 'Things truly are bad here. If I had known, I would have come much quicker.' Part of me grew curious as to of what was behind the cause of all this. 'Is it a coincidence that these creatures just decided to invade the village? Is Ganondorf doing something from where he's hiding? Is it something else?' Contemplating it, I soon came up with another plan. I needed to find Saria and the others first, then clear out the Meadow around the Great Deku Tree's remains to get answers from the Deku Tree Sprout himself. It was my only hope of figuring things out without having to do it by myself. 'I don't have all the time in the world either. Time for me to hustle.'

Whistling, Epona came back. I had to give her a bit of petting to get her to calm down, but, she eventually relaxed. "I know, I know, girl… I don't like poisonous things either. I'm really lucky I didn't get bitten." She neighed softly as I mounted her for a quick ride to my tree house. Passing Saria's place, we turned to go down the path leading toward mine.

Before long, Epona abruptly stopped, making me sigh as I saw yet another Deku Baba; this one being still buried in the ground awaiting a victim. "By The Goddesses… Something's definitely wrong…. Ughh… Okay, Epona. On three, we're going to ride passed it. Ready?" Pulling my sword from my back, I began counting down with my heels at the ready. "One… Two… Three!" On three, my heels kicked at her sides as I whipped the reins. She knew I wanted her to run and did just that. The filly was aware that I'd do anything to protect her, that I wouldn't let her bet bitten. Clomping onward while leaning to my right, I readied the sword for a slice. It worked perfectly, same as my previous attacks. The very moment Epona's hooves grew near, sending vibrations through the ground, the Deku Baba arose from its slumber to look for what was making all the ruckus. In advance to even letting it gather its bearings, I held the sword out straight with a rigid arm, letting my blade slice directly through it from all of the momentum.

"Great job!" I praised, talking to Epona as we approached my tree house. Glancing back to look around for anymore enemies in the immediate area, I saw as the Deku Baba's top stem and its head landed on the ground with a thud. Finished with clearing out the main road, the next step was dismounting Epona. Although she wasn't happy with having to stay behind, as a horse, there wasn't much she could do seeing as of how my house is quite literally built slightly beneath the treetop. "You stay right here, okay?" She whinnied in response as I looked around again, one last time, just so that I could make sure nothing would bother or attack her during the brief few minutes I'll be away. The following moments were spent ascending the ladder with my sword still drawn. It had been a while since I last climbed the ladder I was. In a way, it was comforting to be home again; if only it could've been under better circumstances.

'I have to set things straight while I'm here. Until then, everyone needs to be found safe and sound… I have to find them… I have too...' Before long, I was at the top of the ladder. To my dismay, a strange noise made me stop. Chittering, it grew closer until I felt the vibration of something approaching. There was absolutely no telling who or what it was. My best hope was for it to be friendly, one of the Kokiri. "Hello?" I said aloud. "Who's there?"

With my hand at the top rung of the ladder, I reached up to feel around, not wishing to risk getting my head injured. Instead of hearing a response, there was an ensuing slick, juicy sound followed by a putrid smell. Moving forward, the second it brushed up against something spiky and slimy, in a jerk, I retracted my hand, gasping while hearing the chittering speed up. "Oh no!" There wasn't any doubt in my mind as to of what it was. Knowing I was right, it was no surprise when the creature upon which I'd felt, jumped to lunge at me; ending up quite literally falling on me through the opening of the hatch to the ladder.

"CHUPA!" Having the terrifying beast on my back was enough to freak me out, temporarily causing me to lose control over myself as well as my ability to fight back. The succeeding struggle forced both of us to from the ladder. Taking a decent twenty foot drop, then landing on my back, I was out of the game in a daze until I heard Epona squeal. As quickly as I could, I gathered my bearings, dusted myself off, and then rose to my feet using my sword as leverage. Thankfully, Epona was merely upset, not hurt. She didn't like poisonous critters, that I knew.

"Get back, Epona! Get back!" I commanded, getting her to step back several paces. The Chupa was upside-down, on it's back, with all six of its creepy little legs flailing wildly. Being a nasty monster, its body was equally atrocious, consisting of a round sphere that served as its body. This shield was hard, like a shell. In the center were its legs, and finally, in the front was the hole where its jelly-like head protruded from. Speaking of which, watching as its skinny neck as long as a bundle of rope shot out, trying its best to latch onto me to drink my blood; it got me ready to deal with the critter; if only my left shoulder wasn't hurting quite badly from the fall. "Ughh… Dammit."

Raising my blade stretched a muscle, but, it weakened it as well, forcing me to go rigid and swing it overhead. "NNYAAAH!" In full intent to cleave the beast in twain, the sword slammed down into the dirt, not getting a strike on anything as the Chupa rolled out of the way to save itself from death. Watching its beady little eyes land on me only brought out a fury of more attacks; strikes, stabs, jabs, anything that I could do to kill it. "You things made a big mistake by coming here!" Despite my best efforts, it avoided each attempt to hit it; even going so far as to leap onto the end of my sword at one point. "Vile filthy monster!" I shouted while lunging at it, slashing forward prior to watching as the Chupa jumped a great distance to attach itself to a nearby tree. During the time it was on the tree, it turned to get a better angle, allowing itself to prepare for a more coordinated attack.

I tried to deal with it; running up to the tree so that I could stab straight through it to the bark. That strategy backfired swiftly. Defending itself, its legs crawled further up the tree to make sure I wouldn't stab it, then it let its head lunge out of its shell, stretching five feet in length while its flat head bared its fangs with intent to sink them into me. "Doauuha! Yuck! By the Goddesses, you things give me the heebie jeebies!"

Spinning around, I protected myself from its poisonous bite by letting it collide with the Hylian Shield on my back instead of my bare skin. After the clank, it retracted its head. I tried my best to go after it, trying the tactic of severing its head. If I cut through is neck, it would be dead, and thus no longer a problem. I literally ran to catch up, slamming the sword down as hard as I could. Yet again, however, it outmaneuvered me as it retracted its head too fast for me to get it or bring my sword back up to so much as try again.

"Ughhh!" The exact same pattern repeated several times until I had had enough. The creature itself was frustrated as well, for it had come down to the point where it was striking numerous times in a single throw of its long neck and head, a rarity for their kind, but, proof of its own desperation. "That's it!" I finally exclaimed while shielding myself from another series of vicious bites before it jumped to another tree, making me change the position of my shield lest I wanted to get bitten. Changing things up again, I decided to run back to Epona. As fast as I could, after taking an extraordinarily brief second to calm the filly, I rustled around inside my bag to remove my bow and arrows. There wasn't too many arrows left, but, it would be enough. It had to be enough.

'This shouldn't be too hard.' I thought, readying the bow and arrows to be shot. 'What's going to be the most difficult is getting a shot through its neck while it switches back and forth from tree to tree.' Generally, Chupa are fairly intelligent, more-so than their gooey cousins, ChuChu. This one, on the other hand, seemed smart as it literally picked up the pace on jumping whenever it saw me using the bow and arrows. "What the-...!?"

Frustration flowed through my veins while trying to target the ferocious critter. Eventually, I even crouched with the intent of getting a better shot. The trouble I faced was from its attacks. I had difficulties managing to keep my aim on top of it as I had to dodge its thrown head at the same time. At one point, its fangs succeeded in puncturing a hole in my shield; a shock to me.

"Okay…" I soon uttered while devising my own ingenious plan. "I've had enough of you. There's no way I'll let you leave here after coming into the village." Once a Chupa finds food, it WILL be back to check for more. Knowing that it wasn't going to cease moving either, I planned ahead of time by aiming for the next tree that it was going to jump to. In that moment, as I readied the bow with my sharpest arrow, things around me slowed down. Every way possible, I planned for this to be a perfect shot. Upon release of the arrow, it flew through the air at the exact same moment the Chupa made its leap toward the next tree. A mere second later, perhaps even less than that, after the Chupa latched onto the tree, the arrow I released struck it directly in the head between its beady little eyes, puncturing its slimy brain to essentially nail it to the tree. It shrieked loudly, but, before long, it was quiet, as the life quickly drained from its disgusting body; hanging from the tree, swinging back and forth.

"Yes!" I gloated in my success, giving myself a satisfactory arm pump. "I knew I could do it." Now that it was out of the way, I felt much safer. Having a Chupa hanging around the village is unnerving, so, I know Saria and the others will be glad to know it's gone. Standing back up, I waited a good five minutes to one, make sure it was dead, and two, to stay on the lookout for anything else. Each time I think that I've dealt with nearby enemies, another one reveals itself. With my plan being to still investigate my house and find the others, I had to be sure there wasn't anything else close by that could do harm to me. Had the Chupa bitten me, I might have been near death right about now.

"Alright. Here I go." In a matter of a minute, I placed my bow and arrows back inside of the bag attached to Epona's saddle. "You stay right here, and I'll be back in a little bit." Rubbing my shoulder, I made sure to keep my sword drawn like last time. Despite all that I'd been through, I didn't trust myself on being sure there wasn't anything else in the nearby area. Deku Babas, Baba Serpents, Chupas; it was extremely dangerous here. On my climb up the ladder, I eventually held my blade up as I ascended higher. Upon reaching the top, I was swift to get to my feet, standing on the balcony of my tree house, another place I hadn't been in quite a while. 'No more Chupas.'

Thankfully, without anything to get in my way, I was free to move on with a quick walk on the balcony. From up even higher, I could see that there was indeed several more hostiles in the immediate area. Multiple Deku Babas littered the garden, preventing any Kokiri from harvesting plants to eat. Toward the meadow upon which the Great Deku Tree's remains including the Deku Tree Sprout resided in, there was a solid line of Deku Babas. The monstrous plants were everywhere, as if they were an infestation. Never before had I seen so many of them in one place, much less inside the supposed safety of Kokiri Village.

"What in the world is going on here? I've never seen it like this before, not even when it was Ganondorf causing it." Shaking my head, it was hard to look at the disaster laid out before me. This was my home town, and it sickened me to see it in such shambles.

After I had had enough of the ugly sight, I made my way inside of my tree house. 'Home sweet home.' The wooden smell took me back. I had spent the majority of my life here, living out of this tree house. Vividly, I can recall helping to carve each piece of furniture in the room, and the nights Saria spent with me when I was too scared to sleep on my own.

The layout of the room was pretty much the same as the other houses, with a few unique contributions to make it specific to me. In the center, there was a handcrafted wooden table, to the right, was another table, one which I ate my meals at. On the left, I had a large wooden cabinet with my clothes in it, some clay pots, farming equipment, as well as a washbasin with a mirror; finally, in the front was my bed, a window, and a bulletin board. Things truly didn't change around here all that much. Nostalgia was unavoidable. Moreover, I became melancholy as I longed for the comfort of a certain green-haired Kokiri who raised me since birth. Worry increased each second I was unable to find trace of ANY Kokiri.

"Hello?" I soon called out, despite not truly expecting a response. "Is anybody here? It's me… Link." Following some time to make sure I was alone, my next step came to be gathering supplies. There was actually several things upon which I'd either stowed away from a time like this, or had merely left here without thinking I would need them. Going over to one of the clay pots, I lifted the lid; thankfully not concerned with the possibility of a Baba Serpent being inside of it. From within, I took out several bundles of arrows, a sharpened Deku Stick, three unlit bomb flowers, and a silver dagger. Those would all be of great use. For the time being, they were stowed on the table in the center of the room until I had everything else collected.

Seeing as of how there was nobody there for me to talk to, I remained silent while working. For some odd reason, I went to grab the pillow from off my bed with the intent to take it to the ranch with me as a memento, but, I realized that it was gone; odd. Moving on without much time to be curious, I decided that it would be best to gather some more clothing, attire that had been custom made for me by Saria and I last summer.

Shortly thereafter, I made my way over toward the wooden cabinets next to the washbasin and mirror. 'My reflection's looking rather dark in here.' I thought, momentarily prior to having a chill run down my spine. If I had seen correctly from out of the corner of my eye, it looked almost as if the shadow version of me, the Dark Link I had encountered earlier today at the clothing store was there, in plain sight, mimicking each step I took. 'Wait! There's no way!?' Jumping back about a foot, my eyes latched onto the mirror, staring hard at it to examine every single detail there was to see. Shockingly, as soon as I directed my vision toward the reflective surface, all that I saw was myself staring back. No afflictions, no dark shadow looming over me, no wicked grin on my face that wasn't truly there on my end.

Whatever I thought I had seen, clearly it wasn't correct. Now that I reminded myself of it, I felt stressed, overworked at the notion of being unable to deal with all of these impeccable mysteries. In any case, there wasn't a Dark Link hanging around inside the mirror world, ready to reach out and grab me like there was previously; at least, what I believe to be previously. As usual, to an extent, I had to doubt myself, to wonder if what I saw was true and not some trickery of Ganondorf's. The being known as Dark Link was nothing more than a shadow summoned from to floor to serve the Gerudo King's every desire, every will; nothing more and nothing less.

"Come on, Link. Keep it together." Giving myself a gentle slap to wake up, proceeding a minute to rub my eyes and blink, yet again, I carried on with what I was originally doing. This time, I didn't let anything stop me. All I needed was a few pairs of clothes and then I'd be able to leave in search of the others. In the end, I had a feeling I would probably wind up searching every house in the village. After all of that, I'd start out with clearing the rest of the village of monsters. To get the Ocarina of Time was going to be another story entirely. Nonetheless, I had to be sure to try and find the magical musical instrument before leaving the forest. The longer it stayed out in the open, out in the elements, it risked getting broken or at the very least, fractured.

Opening the cabinets, I was in for the shock of my life, almost more so than with what I thought I had seen in the mirror. "What the-...!?" I exclaimed, skidding backward some as my blade was swiftly drawn from off the table in the center of the room. Nothing would have prepared me to know that there would be somebody hiding where I store my clothes. The very first thoughts to race through my mind were that of extreme disturbance. After I settled down some, seeing that they were asleep, I wanted to know why they were there.

A brief moment after calming down, I realized that it was a green haired Kokiri, which meant only one thing. "SARIA! SARIA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Dropping my sword to reach out, the instant my hand landed on her side, she screamed in fright; squirming violently until she quite literally fell out of the cabinet with a gentle thud. At first, I gravely worried in exasperation whether or not she was still breathing. Now, more than anything, I feared that she was injured. "Saria!?" After the flop, she stared up at me with her eyes adjusting. She looked extraordinarily tired, much more than I'd seen her as in a while. Quickly, I looked over her body to make sure she wasn't hurt. There didn't seem to be a single mark on here, and that made me feel much safer.

Ultimately, as she stared up at me, her rapid breathing subsided down to normal levels. "L-Link!?"

Nodding, I smiled weakly, trying my best to calm her down. I didn't understand what was going on at all. But, I was happy she was alright. For my sanity, it was great I found her uninjured. However, judging solely by her fright, I feared for the others as well as what caused her such great distress. "Yeah, it's me… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't even know you were in there until I opened it and saw you." Before long, as her senses returned to her, she jumped up to knock me down with a tight hug.

"Oh, thank the Goddesses you're okay! I was so worried about you!" Hugging her back, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Hearing her in such distress was upsetting. "Me? Look who's talking! Ehehe… I was looking all over for you. I went to your house, then I stayed in the middle of the village for a while. What in the world were you doing in my dressing cabinet?" As she looked up at me with sky blue eyes, her cheeks began to flush from my question, causing her to look away in embarrassment. In response, I raised my eyebrow as I didn't understand. "Ehh… W-Well. I was sleeping since it wasn't safe over at my place… I… I figured it would be safe here… and… I mean, well… It smelled a lot like you in there, so, I managed to go into a deep sleep. T-That's why you scared me." Tapping her fingers together, acting shy, she continued to stare at me with an awkward blush until a small gasp ensued from her. "Oh! Did you say you stopped by my place!? You didn't open any of the clay pots, did you!?"

Nodding to answer her question, I made sure to let her know that I was fine first. "Yeah… I did. The Baba Serpent won't be bothering you anymore, don't worry."

The following minute was spent gazing at one another. Both of us refused to budge from our embrace. However, Saria was putting extra love into this; caressing my cheek and delicately stroking fallen strands of golden hair out of my eyes. Her breathing steadied out and she relaxed knowing that there wasn't any danger in the area. More time was taken to rest though, than was actually needed. It merely felt extremely comforting to be in her loving arms. These were the consoling arms I'd consecutively dreamed of during nightmarish times. Being a Kokiri and me being a Hylian didn't matter in this aspect. Whenever I was being held by her like this, despite being her size now, I wanted to rest my head against her chest or in her lap and take a nice nap. Even though I seriously never spoke about it, she was the closest thing to a mother I ever had, and I'll always admire and respect her for that.

"I got your letter..." I spoke softly, trying to keep going and not let myself release my guard. "I came as soon as I could, and it looks like I made it just in time. Can you tell me what's going on? Where is everybody and why is there so many monsters in the village?" Softly pulling away, we both stood up to our feet, leaving me to grab my sword from off the ground prior to hearing her response. "I don't honestly know what's going on, Link. Something bad's happening, that's all I genuinely know. Since Malon took you out of the Lost Woods, things have been getting worse and worse around here… Creatures started coming out, like they were following you or something." As strange as it sounds, I had to take it into consideration that something like that was possible. Besides that, I wondered if it had to do with me. Perhaps the timing wasn't a coincidence at all. Perhaps my removal from the Lost Woods actually caused all of this.

"It's not your fault!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I mean, I'm not blaming you! It just began around that time. Ever since, it's gotten more dangerous around here each day… Right now, the others, besides Fado, are all sealed up inside of Mido's house. He didn't want anybody else going outside when it's so dangerous around here..." Sighing, she sniffled then continued. "I've never seen it like this before. Kokiri Village has always been a peaceful place, and now look at it. We can't even tend to the Deku Sprout or gather our own food. What are we going to do?"

As best as I could, I attempted to calm her down by placing my hands on her shoulders. "Saria… It's okay. I promise, now that I'm here, I'm not going to leave until I know everyone here is going to be safe." No matter what, I vowed that. Malon and the others could wait if it was truly the dire matter that it appeared to be. "You promise?" Saria asked, gaining an instant response from me. "I promise." In addition to my smile, I gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze to let her know that I was there for her. She hugged me again to show appreciation. Hugging back, it was then that I noticed somebody missing. A cheery little fairy I'd always seen with the green-haired girl wasn't in the room.

"Hey… Where's your fairy?" As soon as the question left my lips, she gripped the back of my tunic tighter, squeezing me in the hug even further until it was pretty tight. For a moment, I worried, but, thankfully she mostly waved off the concerns. "Laila's with the other fairies, watching over the Deku Tree Sprout since we can't get to it… They'll make sure to tend to it. Yet, we have to find a way through the meadow to protect it. Our fairies aren't fighters, you know that." Nodding, it was true. I knew that Fairies didn't have any skill in combat. And how could they? They're only several inches tall, not much of anything toward the scale of certain enemies I've encountered on my journey. "We've tried everything. Those… Those stupid Deku Babas are stubborn and won't quit growing back, no matter how many we chop down. There must be at least thirty of them clogging up the path toward the Great Deku Tree."

Considering how I was already in progress of eliminating every Deku Baba from the village, I figured by now that she would have realized I was taking care of the situation. Information was good regardless. Ending the hug, my next objective was to most definitely clear out the path to the meadow. "I have a plan. The reason why I'm in here is to collect supplies… I'm thinking Bomb Flowers might clear out a cluster of them, then I could take down the rest on my own." During the time I gathered a few undergarments and tunics, her eyes widened a bit. "That's… That's actually not a bad idea. But, I want you to be extra careful with Bomb Flowers. They're highly dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

Her motherly concern never grew old to me. Not once have I disliked her caring nature. However, there have been times I've gotten a bit annoyed. "Saria… Don't worry. I've used them hundreds of times. The Goron's taught me the perfect way to work with them, so, I don't even worry about premature detonation anymore."

She watched intently as I gathered clothing and then shoved it on top of my bed for taking home later on. My answer was satisfying enough to calm her down. Giving myself a few more minutes to collect anything of use, my eyes were drawn to the washbasin and mirror on the right side of the room. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. My suspicion simply led me to continuously watch for any sign of a shadowy entity. It still didn't make any sense at all for this shadow version of me, this Dark Link, to exist at the time being. What I had fought previously, the evil interpretation of me, black with red eyes, that was a manifestation of my negative traits brought out by a curse Ganondorf used. This time, whatever that is causing the apparitions must be something different.

"Hey… Uhh… Saria, have you seen anything unusual?" As soon as I said that, I knew I should have said it differently. She cocked her head to the side prior to giggling with slight sarcasm. "Are you kidding me? Look around, Link… It's never been like this before. We ca-..." From right there, I interjected to clarify. "No, No… I mean, have you seen anything unusual, anything not related to the Deku Babas?" Again, she didn't appear to fully understand what I meant. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Now I decided that it might be best for me to forget about it. Obviously she hasn't seen any dark entities or she would have mentioned it by now. There were more important things to attend to anyway. "Nothing, never mind." To my dismay, waving it off after bringing it up wasn't a thing Saria particularly enjoyed. Every now and then, she really shows how nosy she can be. "Uh-uh… What do you mean, Link? Tell me." Knowing she would persist, I gave in almost instantly, deciding to inform her of what I've seen. "It's a long story. Getting to the point, I've seen this shadowy figure lurking in mirrors twice today. Once at the clothing shop in Hyrule City, and then once here, in my mirror… I don't know why I keep seeing it, I only know that it's not a good thing. It tried attacking me through the mirror in Hyrule City, saying that 'EVERYTHING WILL BE CONSUMED', just like Majora. I don't know if there's a connection between the two; if this shadow and Majora are one in the same, or working together… *Sighs*… None of it makes much sense."

Although I did indeed need somebody to talk to about the things I've seen, I grew afraid I'd told her too much, things she didn't know how to answer. With her mouth agape, she soon replied. "It came out of the mirror? And, who is this Majora?"

"Yeah… It reached through the mirror like it was going to grab me or something." Purposely, I left out Majora. It was a mistake on my behalf on mentioning it. All that the Happy Mask Salesman said to me revealed the confusion over the world known as Termina. Termina was an obstacle course, with Majora as well as the Skull Kid being the obstacles. The goal of it all was to finish and come out alive, to emerge victorious, clinging to life to prove I wasn't done due to the fact that what is supposedly my main purpose in life was over. Truth be told, I doubted anything from Termina was real now. Given that it's unbelievable, it was unlikely that Majora had anything to do with what I've seen recently. 'This time, I know I'm in the real world, my world, the world I'm native to, whatever it should be called. There's no chance I'm imagining or dreaming about a shadow trying to attack me. Not this time.'

"I… I don't know what to say, honestly..." She replied. "I guess I can say I haven't seen any dark shadowy figures coming from inside any mirrors." After a while, as I resumed gathering the last of what I needed, I noticed that she appeared relatively anxious about something. I knew her. Saria was never anxious unless it was a thing she just couldn't understand. Being the maturest Kokiri, she's too strong willed to get upset, disturbed, or angry very easily. 'Is she not telling me something?' Looking at it from outside the box, I didn't tell her something either. We're both hiding something from one another. What I kept out of the conversation, that of Termina and Majora, it wasn't relevant at the moment. Nevertheless, I prayed to the Goddesses that what she wasn't saying was not important. Before long, however, even that wasn't satisfying enough as I grew ever more curious. 'Ughh… Geez, what is it?'

Coming to my conclusion, to make it fair, I decided I'd tell her anything she needed to know, so long as she did the same for me. "What is it?" I asked, unable to stop staring at her concerned expression. "Huh?" She responded, ceasing the slightly cute lip-biting she had ensuing. "It's nothing… Nothing." Raising an eyebrow, it was obvious it wasn't nothing. She knew it wasn't nothing either. As I stared, soon enough, she gave in and divulged what she wasn't telling me. "Well… Maybe it's not nothing. It's quite strange actually… *Sighs*… The Know-It-All Brothers could explain better than me, but, from what I understand, a strange thing happened. You see, when Malon pulled you from the Lost Woods, we had to give you a tonic that brought you back from the brink of d-death..."

'Is… Is she crying?' My mind interrupted, noticing a tear running down the side of her face. I wanted to say something to her, yet, she was busy talking still. "We knew the tonic worked whenever you coughed up this black tar-like gunk. The Know-It-All Brothers said it was a mixture of your death and the curse of the Lost Woods. I guess they were slightly wrong though, which they weren't very happy about… Whatever it was you coughed up, it vanished during cleanup, literally. I wiped it off the corners of your mouth about a hundred times using this cloth here." Lifting a small piece of cloth, I could see that there wasn't anything on it. "And yet, when I was getting ready to wash it, there wasn't any black-goo. It looked just like this, as if I hadn't used it for anything."

Hearing all of that was quite strange. There truly wasn't any explanation I could offer, as I didn't know how it could be possible for some disgusting slime I coughed up to suddenly disappear. The relevancy regarding this fluctuated rapidly. I wasn't able to figure out if that had to do with anything. It's highly doubtful, in my opinion, that phlegm has anything to do with the disaster outside, in Kokiri Village. Regardless, it is quite mysterious, just not one I'm overly interested in at the moment. With all of the other stuff I have to focus on; an evil shadow spirit, my lost Ocarina of Time, getting the Kokiri Forest back into order; I have no time to focus on anything else. Another thing being kept in the back of my mind is the curious bewilderment over Saria's sudden sadness, her heartbreaking tear.

"I'm not really sure what to say about that. I guess, maybe it soaked into the cloth or something. Wash it anyway, see if anything nasty comes off it, then you'll know it seeped into the fabric and didn't vanish… Right now, I'm going to go clear out the path leading to the Great Deku Tree and the Deku Sprout." The image of Saria's tears was burned into my retinas. Among anything, I prayed to the Goddesses that I could fix this place, to restore it to its beauty and make her happy again. 'That's it, I'm sure… She's upset because this place is in such shambles. That's all it could be.' Throughout it all, I remained fixated on my goal as I walked toward the door leading out. I had the Bomb Flowers I needed, and even extra supplies. Considering that, I had faith I could pull this off. It's imperative that I make it where the Kokiri can tend to the Deku Tree Sprout. The Fairies doing the work instead wasn't a wise idea. Kokiri needed their Fairies; they'll get cranky and feel alone if they're left without their guardian sprites for too long.

Abruptly, it donned on me that the reason Saria was being so emotional might actually be because she doesn't have Laila, her appointed fairy. The other Kokiri are likely suffering the same distress. More motivation flooded me as I walked out onto the deck of the tree house. Once I was done doing all that I had to do, I knew I'd have to come back for the rest of my supplies. Making Epona haul them all over the place wasn't the wisest of ideas.

On my way down the ladder, I heard what sounded like voices talking, Kokiri for sure. It was off in the distance, but, not too far. Knowing the others were okay was a huge burden lifted from my shoulders. At first, I was scared when I couldn't find anyone. Knowing Saria's okay merely gave me the strength I needed to complete my task. Bound and determined, there wasn't anything or anybody that was going to stand in my way this time. My eyes scanned the area quickly as I ambled over to Epona. The voices weren't in the vicinity, so, I had a feeling they were closer to the meadow surrounding the Great Deku Tree. Epona took delight in seeing me return, plus, I was glad nothing tried messing with her while I was inside, almost out of earshot.

"Link, wait..." Saria's voice called out from behind me, making me turn to look as I mounted Epona's saddle. She took her time, slowly descending the ladder prior to coming closer to me. "I'm going to go with you."

My eyebrows both lifted in surprise, as I didn't expect her to want to accompany me. In reality, I didn't want her to come with me, for I feared over her safety near obsessively. The last thing on the face of the planet that I wanted to happen was for her to get hurt because I couldn't protect her adequately enough. "What? Are you serious?" Responding to my question, she held her hand out to me, wanting me to assist her in climbing up onto the saddle. "Of course I'm serious. This is my village, Link. I'm not going to just let it stay ruined… I want us to be able to come out here in peace, and not have to worry about getting our toes bitten off from a Deku Baba rising up through the soil."

Saria had always been quick to inform me how she wasn't a defenseless weakling. However, I've yet to have seen her so much as raise an open palm to something. Nevertheless, taking her hand, I knew better than to try and refuse her. "Alright, I'm not going to stop you. Be careful though, that's all I have to say." She wasn't hard to lift into the saddle. I was a bit shocked actually. It's been a while, and I've begun to gradually grow taller than her. Before long, I had her up on the saddle, holding onto my shoulders from behind. Surely, it must've been quite a sight. "I won't get hurt, don't worry… Ugnn. This is my first time riding a horse though. Hnn… It's a bit uncomfortable. Aren't you practically doing a split?"

In spite of the urgency and situation occurring around us, I let out a brief chuckle as I directed Epona to turn around. "No, my legs aren't spread that far to reach the stirrups… You'll get used to it, trust me. My butt was so bruised the first time I rode, I thought I wouldn't be able to sit down ever again." To that, she giggled softly. Her hands fell from my shoulders to wrap around my waist. It was a better grip, she knew this as did I. At any rate, it was embarrassing, making my cheek flush incredibly lightly. "Okay… I'm not holding you too tight, am I?" Gently, I shook my head as I whipped the reins to get Epona moving on through the village. Our stop would be the path toward the meadow. "Uhh, no… You're fine. It's good to hold tight, I don't want you to fall off."

Out of the millions of things the green-haired Kokiri had taught me during the time she brought me up, it was odd to be teaching her something for a change; not that she minded. To my partial dismay, she hugged me tighter, resting her head on my shoulder as the filly trotted to where I wanted her to go. 'What in the-…? What is she doing?' Delicately, I could feel her long ear brush up against mine, tentatively rubbing it as if to soothe the both of us. It didn't take long either for our cheeks to become pressed together. She felt warm, more so than usual. My brain told me this was embarrassing. On the other hand, my body enjoyed her amazing touch. A few of the nights I slept in the hayloft of the barn in Lon Lon Ranch, I wished I could've had Saria with me, to cuddle up to her, to have her hum or sing me to sleep, to rub my back, to love me in ways I'd deeply missed since 'becoming' a Hylian. 'I just kept thinking of Malon instead.'

Instantly, my cheeks reddened as I thought about a pressing issue. Malon, the farm girl, we had a unique relationship. To an extent, I'd say we were beginning to move away from friendship and into another area, one higher up than friend. Saria, the green-haired Kokiri girl who raised me from birth, all I've ever known of love from came from her. She was my best friend, my mother, and sometimes a companion. When I had my crush on her, when I was eight and a half, I wanted to move on from what I have and take it further, to the next step. Though she let me phase out of what was a brief time period, there were several occasions where she'd shown interest, interest in me. She was sweet, kind, caring, and so unique. Being around her makes me want to smile every second of the day. There's only one other girl who makes me feel that way.

"When did you get such broad and manly shoulders?" Saria whispered to me while leaning her head against mine. "Each time I see you, it's like you're getting bigger and bigger." What she said was true, as I was indeed growing in size, progressing more each time we see one another. "T-That's because I am. I've been working on the ranch everyday, and that's getting my muscles bigger. Plus, well… Ehe… I'm a growing boy, what can I say?"

Saria giggled, kissed my cheek, and then replied. "I suppose you're right. I just can't help other than to remember when you were a baby and only came up to my knees. Oh, you were so cute!" Now was my turn to bite my lip as I held back frustration brewing within me. "You're handsome now. Like a knight in shinning armour." The way she continued gently whispering into my ear was too stimulating. It made my body feel weird, in ways I wasn't sure what it meant. Why she was doing this was anyone's best guess. All I knew was that it felt wrong in a certain way; how she was eliciting excitement within me, that wasn't supposed to happen. Those were feelings I'd felt only with Malon, not with Saria. "You have to be the most good-looking boy in the whole village, you know? How in the world did I manage to raise such a successful young man… such a… suave, an elegant and clean-cut boy; just like the Great Deku Tree said you'd one day become."

Her cheek actually pressed against mine further, causing me to release a small moan from the close proximity. As her left hand scooted up my chest, I felt it clamp over the spot where my heart is. Obviously, she could feel how it was racing. She was making me go crazy, and yet, I didn't understand at all. I was confused, extremely confused upon that which she's doing. "I'm so happy to see you back on your feet, Link. I worried about you so much, I couldn't sleep right at night… I can't sleep unless I know you're alright."

Nodding my head, I choked up an answer as my heartbeat sped up in excitement. "I… I'm sorry… I w-was fine. Mr. Talon just didn't want m-me to leave the ranch for a while until he was s-sure I was healthy again." I felt her bright blue eyes focused on me. Her gaze was practically singing a hole in me. My arms whipped at Epona's reins to get her to go faster. What was happening made me feel funny inside. Logically, the only thing to come to mind was how she seemed to be incredibly aroused for no apparent reason. As a Kokiri, I didn't even think she was capable of acting in such a way. Saria always told me that romance was a Hylian thing. Due to that, the reason why I consider her my mother instead is because that is how she wanted me to perceive her; it's what she was and is to me.

"It's okay..." She whispered soothingly into my ear. As she held onto me tightly in areas that don't normally get held. "Once I got Malon's letter, I knew you were alright and I felt as ease." From behind me, she began running her left hand's fingers through the back of my hair, caressing and combing it like I was her baby boy again. In spite of acting strange, which would complicate the situation further, I stayed calm as I replied. "I… I didn't even know that she had sent you a letter until I read yours earlier and you told me."

Giggling, she said. "Malon really likes you, Link. It's no surprise that she wanted you to stay with her." There really wasn't a need for her to tell me that. I knew all too well of the farm girl's feeling's for me. It's a touchy subject, mostly since I was new to the concept of romantic love. Considering myself to be 'in love' was plain weird. All around, being attracted to her was special, as all similar relationships should be. Malon, a Hylian girl, is the first to catch my attention like that, far more so than my crush I had on Saria in the past. To have the Kokiri girl, whom I now consider a paternal figure, coming on to me, it was almost upsetting in a way. "Y-Yeah, I know… I know… It's complicated though."

"Love is always complicated, sweetie." She responded, making me turn my head back toward her so that I could see her deep blue eyes. Finally, once I blushed, she took notice. I didn't want to say anything. In a way, I was glad she realized it, even if it took as long as it did. "Hey, what's with that blush? Are you feeling okay?"

Rolling my eyes, I couldn't believe she didn't understand what she was doing. Perhaps I was merely misinterpreting things. "I'm fine. Y-You're just embarrassing me." She cocked her head to that, not really getting what I was trying to say. If she truly didn't realize how she was making me feel, then it was more or less my fault for overreacting. "What? How? I'm just saying, love is an extremely complicated emotion. It always has been, since the dawn of history." Shrugging, I tried to pass it off as nothing more than confusion. She's always been clingy with me. This time isn't any different, and I shouldn't act any different. 'There's no way a Kokiri could have feelings for a Hylian like me, especially if that Kokiri is the one who raised this Hylian.' Having multiple thoughts coursing through my mind made me feel as though there was a hundred things going on. No matter what, I had to persevere. There were many other things of much greater importance than anything emotion related. "Nothing. Never mind, it doesn't matter."

Epona made it to the path which led toward the Great Deku Meadow. From there, despite Saria trying to figure out what it was that I meant by being embarrassed, I decided that it would be best to dismount from here. A short walking distance wouldn't be any problem, for sure. Pulling on the reins as well as lightly digging the heels of my boots into the filly's sides, we came to a halt shortly after. First, before anything else, I hopped down from the saddle and helped Saria down like a gentleman, something I'd grown accustomed to with Malon.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? Your face is pretty red." Momentarily, having my inner-vision switch back and forth between a cute farm girl and a strangely aroused Kokiri, who's my best friend and paternal guardian, it's no surprise my face is red. To be completely honest with everybody, including myself, I never thought I'd have a girl take an interest in me in such a way, much less two girls. Then again, if I was mistaken, it was my fault. "I'm fine… *Ahem*… It… It's just…. Why did you say I was good looking?"

The green haired Kokiri girl lifted an eyebrow while letting go of my hand, having successful landed on her feet from dismounting Epona. With a light blush on her own cheeks, less so than me, she replied. "It's true. You are growing into quite the studly young man." Using her vocabulary like that was also awkward. Never before in my entire life had I heard her use the word 'studly'. In all actuality, it was quite flustering. Regardless, I grew a tad suspicious that something wasn't right. Following the time it took to lose the red cheeks, I narrowed my eyes, coming closer to her with an inquisitive look on my face. I was examining her, making sure she really was Saria; not that I expected her to be an imposter or anything. "W-What?" She asked through a stutter as my face grew closer to hers. At about two inches apart, I stopped, letting our eyes gaze into one another's.

"Nothing… You're just… You're acting strange." Through the analyzation, I watched as she visibly shivered, as if she was slightly upset. Her eyes gradually shifted downward, watching my lips intently as I continued speaking. "You really don't have to come with me if you don't want to. I know how to use Bomb Flowers, don't worry."

Several seconds passed without a response from her. She merely stood there, staring at my lips as if she was captivated beyond all possible words. Never before had I witnessed her in such a state, and it was beginning to worry me. 'Is there something wrong with her?' I thought, trying to get a grip on the reality of the situation. 'This is… This is freaking me out. Why is she literally coming on to me? I mean, it's obvious, there's seriously no doubt about it.' Most times, Kokiri relationships end with the highest being kisses. Here, Saria was acting like she wanted me. 'Why would she want to kiss me like that? She's Saria, my friend… Doesn't she realize how I feel about Malon? Ughh… Wait… How do I feel about the redhead? Am I saying that I do love her? What about Saria then? What do I feel toward her? Dammit!'

When the time came that I could bring myself back to sanity, I had to shake my head, to break myself away from fantasy. There were things that needed to be done, and this wasn't one of them. If anything, it could wait until later, when I have free time. For now, I had to re-focus my attention on my current objective. Apparently, Saria didn't take my advice on letting me go alone, as the moment I took a step forward, she did the exact same.

Before long, the both of us heard voices and a rustling sound coming from up ahead. With the plan of leaving Epona behind, I made well sure that I had all of the equipment that I needed to take care of myself. With my sword and shield on my back, the satchel around my shoulder had everything else; Bomb Flowers, arrows, ect. The voices sounded like a boy, perhaps Mido or one of the Know-It-All Brothers. No matter who it was that they were, I was going to be glad if it was Kokiri. Knowing that Saria's alright was great, but, now I want to see the others safe and sound as well. "Did you hear that?"

Both of us acknowledged the voices, and without anything else to do, we ran toward it. Instinctual, I drew my sword. There was absolutely no telling what could be around the corner. From up above, before I left my tree house, I could see there was quite some bit of Deku Babas blocking the route. Unfortunately, from then to now, something could have changed for the worse. The only thing I was glad about was the fact that I was able to briefly take my mind off the embarrassing events of prior with Saria. Right now, I was hyping myself up in preparation of whatever it might be that we encounter.

"GHAAA! CURSE YOU STUPID PLANTS!" I heard the voice yell just in advance to me coming around the corner. I was sure it was Mido, and it turned out that I was right. The orange haired Kokiri was standing off to the side, away from a mass group of Deku Babas, all up snapping their jaws at him, even the ones further away. "There's no way the great Kokiri leader, Mido, is going to let you foul things block him from getting to the Deku Tree Sprout!" He shook his fist at them, but, did nothing. As such, there was nothing he could do without even coming equipped with some form of weapon. "You just wait until you dry out and we use you as kindle wood!"

Usually, I'd chuckle over something like that, since I know Mido isn't the best fighter in the world, being anything other. Instead, I let him know of our presence so he wouldn't freak out from our sudden arrival. "Mido, what are you doing?"

Instantly, he spun around and stared at us both with a look of anger stricken across his face before he managed to relax. "Link! Saria! What are you two doing here!?" With my sword still drawn, I walked closer to the line of Deku Baba littering the gap consisting of the path. "Having a cup of tea. What does it look like I'm doing? Saria wrote me a letter about how bad it was here, and now here I am."

He growled at me in frustration as I examined the Deku Babas. Nothing looked 'out of the ordinary' regarding their appearance, nothing to discern them from the rest, nothing which made them unique from any of the others. "Do something!?" Mido interrupted my thoughts, responding to my previous statement. "There's nothing you can do unless you have a hundred men rounded up to start slashing away! Look how this this is! You can't possibly take on all of these little snappy-jawed freakazoids!"

Saria tried to calm down the orange haired Kokiri, yet, he wasn't keen on doing so. Under normal circumstances, it would be difficult to defeat such a large quantity of Deku Baba clustered together like they are. To a Kokiri, I can see where it would literally be more or less impossible. However, I'm neither a Kokiri nor a normal Hylian, and I'm not going to come back with a dozen soldier to chop down pests like these. Bomb Flowers are considered exceedingly dangerous to children of the forest. Without a need for them, most aren't even aware of how to use them, being unable to make an attempt at picking without having them explode. For somebody trained directly by the Goron's on how to use them, this will be no sweat at all.

"Calm yourself, Mido. I've got this." I told him as I unlatched my satchel. "Ughh! Why did you even come back!?" He replied "You've already caused enough trouble!" At that, I stopped with my hand holding the Bomb Flower from within the satchel. I didn't appreciate being told something like that. It hurt, more than he might have expected. Everyone here in this village has always been considered family by me, even the ones who shouldn't, who were rude to me and might still be rude to me. These people took me in and raised me for as long as I can remember. There were times where I was pranked, bullied, and heavily annoyed. And yet, they never did anything to hurt me. On the contrary, they constantly protected me, not allowing me to leave the forest due to the belief that it was certain death which awaited beyond the tree-line. I had asked myself on numerous occasion why it was that they didn't want me to go out there; my own answer led back to them caring about me. Now, for him to speak to me in such a way, it was upsetting.

"Mido! You hush your mouth!" Saria shouted at him furiously. "Link came back here to help us! You should thank him, not be mean!" In spite of how he _should _act, he remained obstinate. He didn't care if I was back to help, he was upset and that was all there was to it. Being as self-centered as he is, nothing else mattered other than his own uptight opinion. "You're wrong, Saria! It had to be him, I'm telling you! As soon as that girl pulled him from the Lost Woods, things keep wandering in like they're ready to make themselves at home! Ughh! You can't see that though because you're so busy being all lovey-dovey and motherly to him!"

My eyes narrowed as I thought about what he had said. If it was true that this all started after I had been dragged from the Lost Woods, then there may need to be an investigation in order afterward. Regardless of my thoughts, Saria continued to stick up for me as she always has. I could have said something back, but, to be honest, I was too busy actually thinking of a way to solve this and put a stop to the terror going about. "Mido, why don't you just go back home, huh!? You're causing trouble when Link's just trying his best to fix things and bring peace back to the village." After realizing that the argument wasn't going to end itself any time soon, I decided to go through with my plan by myself, ignoring them as they bickered back and forth.

"Oh, and I'm not trying to restore some peace to the village!? Why is it that he's always your saviour!? I can do stuff too! I'm the Great Kokiri Leader Mido! UGHH! Besides, I already said that it wasn't possible to get rid of all of these Deku Babas!" Lifting the Bomb Flower from the satchel, I shook my head toward what Mido had said about being a great leader. At times, he showed wonderful leadership skills, and others, he showed that he was just a giant jerk with an ego as big as a Deku Scrub's face after suffering an allergic reaction from eating a spoiled Deku Nut. "It's not that, Mido! You're just being mean!"

I held the Bomb Flower in my hand while looking back at them. "Umm..." I tried to interjected "You should move." Instead of listening, on the other hand, they merely kept going at each other, ranting and raving like fools about how things were bad and that they needed to be fixed. Once I was sure they weren't going to stop, I shrugged and carried onward. Pulling the fuse-like stem, all I had to do was give it a solid yank to ignite it. The hissing sound signified its ignition and I knew I had only a few seconds to make my next move. "Bombs away." I teased nonchalantly while reeling back to take aim. It was thrown thereafter, right in the middle of the clustered Deku Babas. Being the plants they were, they didn't even care what it was. Anything that came close was ate with no regard. A Deku Baba near the center considered itself lucky as it caught the Bomb Flower in between its jaws, trying to swallow it with noticeable trouble until it flat out began chocking on it.

Moments away from detonation, my forthcoming tactic had to be pulled off flawlessly to work. Out of my satchel, I removed six Deku Nuts and then rolled each down the blade of my sword, using my intuitive skills to stop all of them near the tip. 'Why did I think this would work?' I momentarily doubted myself in advance to knowing I had to proceed or miss the opportunity. All the nuts stayed at the tip, from there forth, I swung the sword upward and out, thus flinging all of them off into the air prior to landed with a snapping bang inside the cluster. Mido and Saria ceased their quarrel at the moment, the same moment multiple Deku Babas froze in a shocking daze, unable to move themselves from the paralyzing effect of the Deku Nut. Shortly afterward, the Bomb Flower detonated into a great bursting explosion, which incinerated the Deku Baba that ate it, several others nearby, and utterly destroyed a large group surrounding that.

Surprisingly, everything had gone according to plan. A large circle had been cleared in the middle, and those on the outskirts were mostly frozen in paralysis. Inside me, I was shouting for joy that it worked. Saria and Mido were stunned in their own way as they couldn't believe what I had done. From then on, I wasn't done. If anything, I was merely getting started. What was left of the Deku Babas had to be exterminated and my shining blade was the right source to cut them down like twigs in a fire. Running into the left side group, I did the same as I had done quite a few times; holding the sword horizontally to make it simple by slicing their stems. Staying stiff, they popped up after getting cut, fell to the ground with a squeal, and then perished under my boots as I ran further.

The right side group of Deku Babas likely could have been dealt with the same way, by running and slicing. However, unfortunately, I knew the effect of the Deku Nut weren't going to last much longer. With that in mind, I gripped my sword tighter and performed a spinning maneuver toward them, crossing the burnt ground where the Bomb Flower exploded and slashing several more while I spun. Following that, the paralysis wore off and the remaining four Deku Babas lined up in a single row shook their heads before going berserk by bashing their heads against anything near and coughing up noxious fumes that smelled like rotten Cucco Eggs. Tactfully, to take them out without having to get close to the rank scent they emanated, I threw my sword at the right moment, taking off thereafter toward them all. My sword flew through the air at great velocity before impaling three of the remaining plants, slicing through them all until they were skewered like a kabob.

Finally, to end it, I ran toward the last one as the three that had been shanked fell to the ground. Jumping up, a bit of acrobats was needed as I had to successfully land a hardy kick to the side of the Deku Baba's head. The killer weed took its tumble until I simply stomped on it to make extra sure that it was dead. With sappy blood boots and stains on my clothes, I gave the area a quick look around to see if there were any remaining enemies. There wasn't. All around, the entire gap which had been filled up against the path-line was chalked full of dead plant life; plant life that wanted to kill Hylian and Kokiri life. Eliminating such a large quantity wasn't all that hard for me. However, it had been a while since I used all of my abilities like I've already started doing.

"That's that then..." I uttered under my breath, uninterested in showing off at the moment despite my subtle victory. "Now, to get to the Deku Tree Seedling." Picking up, then Sheathing my sword, I carried on. There wasn't much on my mind now, for some reason. It was as if the fight had cleared my head, leaving me thinking freely and intently focused on that which I was doing. With my adrenaline flowing, pumping, and pulsing I felt as if I could rule the world. Nothing, at the moment, was beyond my reach, so, I knew that I'd be perfectly capable of protecting the Kokiri as well as the Deku Tree Sprout, plus, in my valiant efforts to both retrieve the Ocarina of Time and allow The Forbidden Forest to return to normal.

Crunching beneath my boots as I walked was the hard yet broken shells of most of the Deku Babas I had destroyed. Once I completely made it passed the singed ground from where the Bomb Flower went off, I turned around to see Saria and Mido still standing in the same spot they had been in previously. They looked shocked, as if they couldn't move. Only whenever I raised my arms in a curious manner did they break out of their trance. Saria was the first to speak, with that of course being an enthusiastic praise in advance to having her walk toward me. "Woohoo! Good job, Link! I knew you could do it!"

They both followed now, and I felt happy that I was able to do that which I did. Never did I doubt my skills, yet, I wasn't sure if I was going to pull it off flawlessly. As for Mido, he was visibly gritting his teeth in frustration prior to giving in, relaxing in relief that I managed to clear out the path to the Deku Meadow."Grr…...Ughh… Yeah. I'll admit, that was pretty friggin' cool." My eyebrows lifted in surprise on that one. I never expected him to half-ass apologize as well as admit that I did the impossible. It's fairly dubious that he'd matured, considering the years of pranks and bullying he put me through; on the other hand, I did appreciate it. As the Hero of Time, I was appreciative that he felt grateful toward me. "Since when did you learn those awesome moves?" He asked with interest, making me smirk. "A well trained swordsman never gives out his secrets, Mido. But, if you must know, I fought off far worse than that throughout my adventures in the outside world."

Saria stared at me with a glazed-over look on her face. I worried that something was wrong until she smiled at me with rosy cheeks. My only option was to look away, to ignore it again. I didn't know what she was thinking, and I probably didn't want to know either.

"Let's hurry. I want to check on the Deku Tree Seedling to make sure it's okay." Mido spoke again, now reorienting his mind toward our most important goal. Together, we sped up, walking through the winding path ahead of coming out in the Deku Meadow. My fears popped up for a moment, giving me the speculation that there could be more enemies nearby. As a greatest concern, it would have been horrid had I encountered a swarming plague of Deku Babas, all surrounding every single inch of of the Deku Meadow. Thankfully, to my highest luck, there was nothing other than a horde of fairies floating about, with most of them grouped around the Deku Tree Seedling.

Somehow, I began looking at each and every one of them, examining them as well as their little face I could hardly see. Up next to the Great Deku Tree's remains, there was a single fairy, a blue fairy, floating around his face as if to visual it, to remember the days in which the elderly tree-god watched over all of us, his children, with ever loving benevolence. Alarms went off in my head as I tried to figure out which fairy this was. By instinct, I knew well that it looked quite familiar, one that I had seen many times before.

'Navi?' My sub-conscious projected thoughts to the rest of my mind, forcing me to suddenly become shocked. 'Navi!?' It continued until my mouth moved on its own, without me making it say what it did. "Navi..."

Saria heard me, but, Mido did not. Nevertheless, I got my answer when the fairy spun around to look directly at me, and then calmly floated away. "No, Link… I'm sorry." Saria replied while the fairy I had initially assumed to be Navi mingled in with the others. "That's Tenanye, one of the Know-It-All brother's fairies… I hadn't mentioned Navi because I was waiting for you to bring her up. Just know that I noticed her absence, and I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about her."

The excitement that previously filled my body slowly faded away, leaving me with nothing other than sadness until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Looking down, I could tell they belonged to Saria. She could tell as easy as putting on a shirt that I was upset about it. I just didn't want to talk about it, at least, not yet. "It's alright, Link." She said, making well sure I was okay. In reality, I was okay because I had to be. There wasn't any other satisfying ways to be if I was to remain strong like I am now. "What Navi did was a good thing, and while you might not realize it right now, later on it life, you'll be glad she did all that she has." A single sigh drifted out of my nostrils as I hung my head. This time, Saria was wrong. I'd never forgive Navi for leaving me the way she did, in my greatest time of need. Moving on wasn't a choice, it was forced.

"Let's just get moving." I replied coldly, not in the mood to talk about the fairy that abandoned me. Saria let go of me and we all walked over to the Deku Tree Seedling, where a bunch of the forest's fairies had gathered, all tending to the small seed to the best of their ability, and it looked to be as if that was enough to sustain it. At least I could feel some peace knowing that it was alright. Mido and Saria both sprinted, running as fast as they could toward the Deku Tree Seedling. Their fairies flew to them respectively. Immediately, I noticed a change in their behaviour once they were together again. As Kokiri, it would seem that they're heavily dependent on their fairies. Everything, from their mood and attitude to their healthy well-being.

"Laila!" Saria shouted as her little fairy fluttered around her. "Breena!" Mido shouted as well, both him and her enjoying the affection from their lovely fairies, the fairies they're lucky to have had since their birth. Even though I was jealous to watch them enjoy the love of their guardians, I was glad to see them happy, glad to see the Deku Tree Seedling safe and sound. However, within the shadow of the Great Deku Tree's remains, there left a constant feeling of dread from within me. The superior confidence given by my previous fight had disappeared, leaving sullen depression. I tried my best to think about others in life; Malon, Saria, Talon, even Ingo. Unfortunately, looking up at the rotting wood, I wanted to cry more and more. It hurt to have so much gone from my life, especially to have it be gone so quick, often without a moments notice.

Physical scars are no more painful that mental, upon which I'd received plenty of the two. 'It hurts…' I thought, clutching my chest while staring up at the Great Deku Tree's remains. 'Why did you have to go too? Why couldn't you have stayed since Navi didn't want to? I need someone wise like you were, I need guidance too… I… I'm still your child, am I not?' Thinking like that wasn't a very good idea, as it only served to worsen the dark feelings of despair encroaching upon my heart. I hung my head with a sigh. There wasn't anything I could do and I knew it. Fate had a way of putting its foot down and not letting you do a damn thing. 'Why can't things be easier than they are sometimes? I just don't get it.'

It was frustrating, all of it, but I was positive that being this way wasn't going to do me any good. Continuing onward, I had to perk up and snap out of this wave of sadness I've encountered.

"Saria..." My lips spoke, forcing me to move on with my next task. "I need to talk to you for a minute." With a smile plastered on her lips, she turned to face me. Everything was good and fine in her opinion, so, I didn't expect her to be as down as I currently was anyway. However, I couldn't smile. I just couldn't. Not at a time like this, while feeling the way I do. "Sure, what is it?" Mido was busy talking with his fairy, giving me the time I needed to discuss what I had to with Saria, and then depart for the Lost Woods. "Well… Now that most of the village is safe, I need to get moving. My next objective is in the Lost Woods."

The green haired Kokiri girl stood without saying a word for multiple seconds. All of the sudden, her face reddened until she simply shouted. "WHAT!? ARE YOU MAD!? THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN GO BACK THERE!" During the time I cringed, her fairy, Laila, fluttered around her with an inquisitive look on her tiny face. The sprite knew that it was odd for her Kokiri companion to be so brashly loud. It was even more proof that the time without being in each others company had afflicted her to an extend; mostly emotionally. All of that would, of course, dissipate as they stayed around one another more. To my dismay in-progress, for now, I was stuck with her the way she is. "No, but, I have to go back there for-..." Cutting me off, she was quick to respond. "FOR WHAT!? NAVI!? I'M TELLING YOU, LINK, WHEREVER SHE IS, SHE'S NOT IN THERE!"

Mido was definitely aware of what was going on now. With Saria screaming at me, I wouldn't be surprised if even everybody back in the village heard and knows about this. "What!? You're going back to the Lost Woods!? What's wrong with you!? Are you some sort of stupid idiot or something!?" All of it soaked in as I continued to merely stare at them. I wasn't exactly sure of what words to use or what to say. Saria's comment hit the hardest, as in truth, I wasn't looking for Navi anymore. Anything that had to do with her was gone now, I had moved on. "No… I'm not a stupid idiot, and I'm not going back there for Navi."

Both of them continued staring at me as if I had lost my mind. On the other hand, Saria seemed to soften up some as she began realizing how rude she had just been. "T-Then… What are you going back for?" She asked, like she should have done in the first place. I didn't want to go back there, that was for sure. If it wasn't for what I had to get, I wouldn't go back likely ever. "When Malon found me, she left behind something I had, an ocarina, a very important one at that." Hearing it wasn't a foolish thing I needed to go back for made her calm down. Still though, she didn't want me stepping one foot in there without a fairy. The chances of me getting lost again were high. My only hope to make it through is the marking left behind by this Skull Kid Malon supposedly encountered. At the start, I'd have to find where the marking were, and that was going to probably be the most difficult part. "An ocarina? Why don't you just use mine again so you won't have to worry about going in there?"

Shaking my head, it made me feel slightly better to know that she was looking out for me, still just as concerned for my safety as ever. "Sorry, Saria… But, it wouldn't be the same. This ocarina is special. It's the Ocarina of Time, bestowed upon me by Princess Zelda of the Hylian Royal Family." Her face lit up once I finished talking. Either she knew of the Ocarina of Time, possibly having a strange psychic recollection of events to come; that, or she knows it must be important if it was given to me by Princess Zelda. "Are you sure?" She asked again, making it clear that she really-really didn't want me to go. "Yeah. I have to go… I shouldn't get lost again though, because Malon said there was a trail left behind by the Skull Kid she ran into out there, the one that supposedly took care of me while I was unconscious. Some sort of paint marked on trees, leading back to the spot where I was found."

"Timi made a trail?" Mido unexpectedly spoke. "That's… Hmm… I'm actually surprised at that. Most Skull Kids prefer it if their home, where they reside, stays unknown by most." I could only shrug as I didn't meet or speak to the imp. The majority of all Skull Kids I had found on my journeys were child-like mischievous bastards with nothing better to do than harass people. I knew that it wasn't the case with all, but, there were still quite a lot that were. "I guess. Malon's not the type to be a liar." Although I said that, I wondered about the note she sent to Saria. I never heard the farm girl mention anything about sending mail out to the Kokiri Forest.

"How far did it stretch; the trail?" Saria inquired, making me wonder more upon how hard it was going to be to locate a halfway mark amongst all the trees strewn across the dense forest. "From what I understand, it's about a mile in the Lost woods, leading about two miles further to his location." She squinted with a gentle wince at hearing a mile. In reality, I know why. It was going to be seriously difficult to find it if it's not in a straight line toward the village. Earlier attempts at asking Malon for directions led to her saying that she was too scared to pay attention, that she let Epona do all the work on that while she was busy fighting off Wolfos. "That's not going to be easy to find, Link."

Nodding, I pursed my lips as there was no other way to retrieve my priceless artifact of great power, my Ocarina of Time. "I know all of that, Saria. Trust me… Before I got your letter, I was planning to come back anyway to see everyone and get this thing out of there. There's no way I'm just going to leave it there." She and Mido continued to look annoyed, yet, there was nothing more that I could truthfully say to them. They had to let me do this. This time around, there wasn't going to be any stopping me. Once I'm intent on doing something, I rarely stop until I've finished it. If, for some reason, they don't want me to go, I'll have to anyway, so, with best hopes, I awaited a response.

"Fine..." Saria soon gave in with a sigh prior to hugging me tight. "But, just so you know… I'm coming with you." My eyes widened as soon as I heard her response. Certainly, I didn't expect anybody to come along with me into such danger. I actually thought they'd be more arrogant regarding the location considering everything that I'd gone through and they had gone through to keep me alive after dragging me from the depths of the woodlands. "What!? N-No, Saria… You should stay here and get some more rest, I can take care of it myself. The village is safe now, there's no need to worry about anything."

Alongside a huff, she placed her hands on her hips with that mother hen look she always had when she dealt with me. "Pfft… Yeah, right. So we can see Epona come back without you again? Link, we've already been through this once, and I'm not going to let it happen again. If I had known you didn't have Navi with you, I never would have let you go into the Lost Woods so carelessly in the first place." We remained with our eyes locked on each other until she resumed with more maternal concern. "If you're going in there, I'm coming with you and that's that. No 'Ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it."

As annoying as it was, I found myself eventually agreeing with her. In the long run, I didn't want to be in there by myself, I simply feared for the safety of anyone else that decided to come along with me. Saria, being a Kokiri with a fairy, she'll be able to keep me safe from the effects of the Lost Woods while I keep her safe from what's in the Lost Woods. "Fine..." I soon gave in and accepted her company. "You can come along, but, stay close to me. I don't want you to get hurt." She nodded in agreement in advance to walking over, gently grabbing my arm like she used to do whenever I was little. "Don't worry about me, Link. I'm stronger than I look."

Being the Forest Sage, Saria was right, more so than she was aware of. Thinking more about it, she'd been in the Lost Woods on her own throughout multiple situations. Nevertheless, that was in a future that will never be. Right now, she's merely Saria, the Kokiri girl that raised me from birth. She's not the Forest Sage, that part of her hasn't awoken yet, and might not ever awaken as long as there is peace in Hyrule.

"Well, I'm going too." We heard Mido say, making us turn to him as his fairy fluttered around him and then said. "Really!? Wow, you're on a roll today, Mido. Since when have you been so heroic?" Along with a coy smirk, he chuckled with the same inflated ego he always has had. "What are you talking about, Breena? I'm Mido, the Great Kokiri Leader! I'm always heroic, which is why all the girls in the village can't get enough of me." While staring at him, Saria and I eventually broke out into laughter, with Saria being the one to say. "Haha! You're joking, right?" In response, he glared at us. I knew that he wasn't joking, that he really considered himself the leader of the Kokiri or a ladies man, but, that's all lies he made up to make himself look better. Without a shred of doubt, hands down, Saria would be a far better leader than him. Even the Know-It-All Brothers would be a better council than Mido is capable of imagining. "What do you mean?" He asked with his hands on his hips. "I'm fantastic at this!"

Eventually, I just rolled my eyes and then turned around with the intent to leave. If they wanted to come with me, then I wasn't going to be able to stop them. Again, it felt as if there was safety in numbers, I only feared for the possible outcomes if I had to fight something. Mido might be better off in a fight that Saria, and yet, I don't want either of them getting themselves into any danger. If one of them got hurt, or worse, I don't know if I'd be able to forgive myself. The Lost Woods is a cruel and unforgiving place. I should know, considering how I experienced the curse myself.

"What about your horse?" Saria inquired about Epona, making me wonder what she meant. "All three of us can't fit on her back, somebody is going to have to walk." Mido sighed instantly before holding up his hand as if to volunteer. "I'll walk. You two go ahead, and I'll try to catch up to you when I can."

While I was quite surprised that he bothered to volunteer, I also knew that a plan like that would never work out well. Having Mido walk and Saria and I on Epona is a flawed idea. One, I'm not overly sure if I want to be that close to Saria again with the way she acted so strangely the first time. Secondly, there's no way he'd find us if we split up like that. The Lost Woods is a huge place, and it's named as such for a good reason. Though Kokiri and their fairies never get lost, they can lose track of one another while they're both inside the area afflicted. Epona is ten times faster than Mido could ever run. That being the case, he'd seriously never find us or we'd be done by the time he did catch up.

"No..." I replied, interrupting them. "We're all walking. Epona's too fast and it'll be difficult to spot something like a small mark on a tree if she's galloping full speed." They stopped in their place when they heard that. I don't know why they would expect anything other at this point. It was obvious why. "Are you sure? We might be walking for a while."

I knew that. Nodding, they knew I was aware too. "Of course. If it's too much, you can always stay behind… You'd be safer here anyway." We stopped at the path leading out of the Deku Meadow. From here, we needed to decide what our course of action was going to be. The quicker we did this, the sooner I could relax as well as be at ease with no worry over the safety of the Kokiri or the Ocarina of Time. "Oh, you'd just love that; wouldn't you?" Mido retorted. The orange haired boy glared at me angrily then made a childish face; sticking out his tongue and holding his index finger and thumb up to his forehead to make it look like an 'L'. "Well, guess what? It's not happening… I'm going, and Saria's going too. Somebody has to keep you alive."

Shrugging, I took one look back at the Deku Tree Seedling and then said. "Alright, suit yourself… How about the other Kokiri? What are they doing?" Saria, looking at Mido for a response, to which he did soon give one. "They're resting in my house. I figured it would be best if they all stayed under one roof until safety is fully restored to the village… Now that those stupid Deku Babas are gone from the path, they'll probably be out and about within the next couple of hours, as soon as their fairies begin returning to them."

The fairies, all of the ones from the village, those who hung around with their kid Kokiri were floating around the meadow, keeping it safe like a miniature army. Still, I felt safer with the thought of the Kokiri themselves taking care of the Deku Tree Seedling. Being much taller, they can defend it far better and nurture it quicker than the little magical imps would be capable of. Nonetheless, as long as the Deku Tree Seedling is safe, I was at ease. With the majority of the village cleaned up, it was better as well. Now was definitely time to move on with my next objective. Having Saria and Mido with me might not be as bad as I'm expecting it to be, then again, it could very well be a complete disaster. All that I could do was proceed anyway, regardless of whether or not it took a long period of time or was frustrating. The sooner this was done, the sooner I could rest assuredly.

"Okay then. Let's go ahead and get us a move on then." Turning around, I began to get serious. I wanted to get serious. This was no laughing matter, in spite of the fact that Saria did just that for a reason unbeknownst until she replied to that which I had just said. "'get us a move on then?'… Where did you learn such broken language?"

Chuckling, I told her the truth without much of any worry. "Mr. Talon, from Lon Lon Ranch. He's a really nice guy, but, talks like a hick... Look, we need to get going, for real this time… This is very important, Saria. The Ocarina of Time is direly essential. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, it could cause utterly catastrophic mayhem for everything and everyone." Turning back, I started to make my way through the path leading to the village. They followed behind closely. Mido, having listened to what I just said, happened to raise a decently good point. "Wait, what? How powerful is this thing exactly!? Could this be our cause of what's making things so terrible here!?"

On my way passed the spot where I slaughtered all of the Deku Babas, I thought in my head prior to speaking aloud. 'I doubt they'd believe me if I told them of all that the Ocarina of Time is able to do. Manipulating time, changing the weather, warping me to locations set by the Golden Goddesses during my great journey; it's not a child's plaything, it's not meant for somebody to toy around with and sing a song along to.' Narrowing my eyes, I continued to ignore Mido for the time being as Saria watched me, awaiting my answer. For me, I was sure we were alright. 'If Ganondorf or some other evil entity found it, they'd probably hold onto it until they knew how to use it. With the mark of the Royal Family painted on top, there's little to no doubt that it isn't a mere novelty… Hmm... However, should a regular person encounter it and try to play it for music, they could unwittingly unleash untold atrocities unfit for its purpose.'

"I doubt it..." I finally said while approaching Epona. It truly didn't seem very likely, despite there always being a small chance. "It takes skill to use it. If you just blow through it like any ocarina, it's just going to make the sounds. Whoever it would be; they'd have to be luckier than a Zora dodging rain to actually get it to work with its intent." Epona neighed with her big brown eyes latched onto me, watching everything that I'm doing. As I grew close, I gently took her reins and led her by them back into the Kokiri Village. Mido still didn't like the idea of how this powerful relic, the Ocarina of Time, had be left behind by me. "Think about it, Link. You say that you lost it when Malon pulled you out of the Lost woods. Well, when you were pulled from the Lost woods is exactly whenever all of this crap started happening! Ughh! You know I don't believe in coincidences!"

"Relax, Mido. I don't think that's right..." Saria said while contemplating the matter on her own. "Why would it all happen right after he was removed? Malon said that you had probably been there for several days. Why wouldn't all this, all that's happened to the village, why wouldn't all of this have happened _while_ he was in the Lost Woods, not just after?"

The orange haired Kokiri boy shrugged in response to what Saria had asked. He didn't know, and neither did I. The three of us were completely unaware of the cause, that which made this village, the place where I grew up, a nightmare. "I don't know! I'm just trying to understand this crazy stuff!" No matter what, I was going to set things straight before I left to head by to the ranch. I'd be unable to rest easy at night knowing it was this bad here if I returned without making a difference. To an extent, I figured that it might perhaps be possible to use the Ocarina of Time, once recovered, to restore everything to its original glory. Considering that, it would be mighty nice if Mido calmed down. He'd be a much better companion if he focused on the task at hand. "Calm yourself, Mido. This isn't the time to act like an immature brat… Things are bad, I know, I can see that with my own two eyes. What we need to do, is carry on to get this done as fast as possible. The sooner we get in there, the sooner we get back."

Coming into the village, I could see that nothing had changed. Briefly, I had thought I saw a small figure in the window of Mido's house; what could perhaps have been a Kokiri looking out. If so, then it was true that they likely felt the return of safety as their fairies are less stressed from local danger. Passing that, we walked passed the other houses before Saria abruptly gasped. "Look! Who did that!?" She pointed to a tree, and looking at it, I realized it was the one where I had shot the Chupa in its head, pinning it to the tree where it was hanging. "Oh… Ehe, that was me. It was up on my balcony, so, I decided to kill it since I didn't want anybody getting hurt."

Mido grunted, but, Saria praised me by clapping. "Yay! Those things creep me out so badly! Though, I really don't like applauding the death of things." Momentarily, while coming up on the small, freshwater stream which flowed through the village, I waved off Saria's dainty attitude. The Chupa wouldn't have thought twice regarding a bite to anyone that got too close; I knew, as I was one of the people that got too close. "They're so gross. I'm just glad I took care of it and didn't leave it to wander around here." Going onward, as we came to the freshwater stream, Mido said. "I'll tell you what's gross, drinking this water. I don't know what happened, but, it's polluted… Look at it."

Earlier, whenever I had first arrived at the village, I had seen how bad it was. It was true as well. The water was murky, with green algae floating on top. Anyone who drank from that would be extremely sorry. This was highly unusual as well, as I've always seen this stream crystal clear. At times, I'd spend a solid hour relaxing in it; drinking, bathing, soaking. Now, it was useless and disgusting. Although it was how it was, I didn't see or know how anything could make it this way. Traveling alongside the stream, there didn't appear to be any actual source of the gunk clogging up the waterway. In fact, it seems almost as if the vileness just appears out of nowhere, tainting the freshness of everything.

"Yeah, I noticed it whenever I came in… It's… It's rank. But, I don't know how to fix it. The Know-It-All Brothers and Fado know more about irrigation than me." Crouching down, I took the liberty of scooping a handful of water into the palm of my hand. I almost wished I didn't, however, as it was definitely bad, worse than I expected it to be. The sediments floating around were everywhere. Back when the stream was built, long before I was born, the Kokiri laid out rocks, then covered them with pebbles, just in order to keep the bottom and side from being in the dirt. With that in mind, I don't get why the water would be so nasty. 'Something isn't right, that's for sure.'

Suddenly, a gurgling sound took me and everyone else out of thought. Bubbles formed in the water as a clear indication of there being something under it, something breathing and coming up fast. "What's that!?" Saria asked in exclamation. There wasn't any time for me to react properly though, as something swiftly came flying up out of the water. Mido and I both fell backward, landing on our rears. Quicker than him, I returned to my feet and drew my sword as I realized then what it was. "Baba Serpent! Everybody get back!"

Epona clomped away some as the Baba Serpent lunged its way out of the water. It was disconnected from its roots, same as the other one. It didn't make sense, none of it. I wanted to know why it was underwater, and yet, I was busy trying to protect myself and others from the monstrous beast. Swinging my sword, I didn't miss, but, it outsmarted me by biting my blade, latching on in a way that kept me from being able to stab it. "Dammit!" I cursed, trying to sling it off as best as I could. The ensuing sound of more bubbles sent shivers down my sides as I noticed two more spots forming in the water. "You've got to be kidding me! More of them!?" To in fact be right was a letdown. On the other hand, my worries increased tenfold as I saw what it was that was causing the bubbles. Rising up from the depths of the water, two Chupa ambled onto the bank, crawling up out toward me. "CHUPA!" I shouted this time, making sure Mido and Saria knew.

Everything was happening so fast, and yet, I wasn't about to let anything bad happen to anyone. Gritting my teeth in anger, I lifted my leg to place my boot on the top of the Baba Serpent's head, slowly pushing it off the blade of my sword thereafter. "Yaa!" Stabbing downward, I pierced the plant's lip, but, nothing more. I had to pull back in order to make a few slices at the emerging Chupas. "BACK!" I shouted again whilst keeping the monsters at bay. Although I was outnumbered, I knew I could take them on, just not how.

Things took a radical turn as something happened. As I remained stern on my sword motions, getting in several good strikes on all three, I heard multiple heavy puffing sounds followed by impacts, squeals, and thuds. My eyes flitted around until landing on what _was_ my enemies. The two Chupas and the Baba Serpent laid dead in front of me. Upon closer examination, I saw long darts sticking into each, right in critical areas. They came from nowhere, and yet, I quickly looked around to see who it was that did that. It wasn't me, so, it had to be somebody else. "What the-…?" Forcing myself to adjust, my eyes flew back and forth while on the lookout for any other enemies in the vicinity.

Mido and Saria noticed the abrupt death of the creatures that tried to kill them. They knew it wasn't me who did it either. In fact, I'm shocked that whoever shot the darts was as skilled as they are. Two Chupas aren't anything to scoff at. I was terrified of the one; dealing with one more, plus another, is extremely stressful. Unlike the majority of my opponents, combat with a Chupa is one-sided. Being as extraordinarily poisonous as they are, it'll only take one bite from them to take me out.

"They… They're dead." Saria said while confronting the deceased monsters. "Who did that?" She turned to me, then Mido, before looking around like I was. All of us expected it to have been somebody far away, at a distance where they were safe, yet, had plenty of range left to shoot their darts. To our surprise, we were completely wrong. For the time being, we heard more puff sounds, followed by squeals which made us look over at the dying Deku Baba in the Kokiri Garden. In the center of its head was a dart which had pierced all the way through its hard external shell to puncture its brain. "WHO'S THERE!?" I shouted loudly, wanting whoever it was to reveal themselves to me, considering we must be on the same side. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Shh, you're going to throw off my game." A girl's voice responded to my screaming until a light rustling sound made me look up, and just in the nick of time too, for two boots were swiftly on their way down toward the ground, directly where I was standing. Jumping out of the way, who landed was a minor shock. The blonde headed Kokiri girl held a blowgun with a bandolier full of darts wrapped across her chest diagonally.

"Fado!?" Mido and I exclaimed at the same time, in perfect unison. She smiled while staring at us with her casual blue eyes. "Yep, it's me. Seems like you guys and girl could us a little help, so, here I am." Briefly, we all refused to stop staring until it was Mido who broke the silence with his incessant yammering. "Have you lost your mind!? Get back inside and stay there until it's safe!" In spite of him being stone-cold serious, Fado rolled her eyes at him with a smirk. "Oh, please… You don't need to protect me. I can take care of myself, obviously." Pointing at the dead critters by my feet, I started to think that she was right. Hiding above, on top of the wooden bridge spanning the from one house to another, she picked off our enemies like a professional, which was highly surprising to me. 'Not that I couldn't have taken them all on myself.'

Never before had I known Fado to have any form of offensive maneuvers. However, in a future that will never be, one seven years from now, she was oddly absent from the village. Thinking about it, the only time I saw her was whenever I was trying to help Grog, a sickly and depressed Hylian who wandered into the Lost Woods with the intent of dying, willingly committing suicide. She was aggressive to me in a very rude way, although I wasn't sure if she was aware of who I was or not. Nevertheless, I'm in shock. This was all quite the surprise.

My vision focused on the dead Baba Serpent and the two dead Chupas before I turned to stare at the still dying Deku Baba in the Kokiri Garden. In all honesty, I'd rather take her with me than Saria or Mido. Then again, in a way, I'd be happy if she stayed here to protect everyone with the blowgun. Now wasn't the time to overly concern myself with the mysteries of girls. I'd like to know how or when she found the time as well as the interest to learn such a dangerous sport, but, for the time being, I found myself feeling lucky. Mido seemed to feel similar somewhere along the lines. He continued to keep his eyes on her while rubbing the back of his neck. He and Fado had always been close in terms of relationship. I knew he didn't want her getting hurt, but, now he knew how I felt about him and Saria coming along with me.

"What are you three doing? Err… Mido, I know what you're doing, but; Saria, what are you and Link doing out here?" In response to Fado's question, Saria and I looked at each other. However, unexpectedly, Saria returned to that awkward bashfulness as her cheeks reddened and she was forced to look away. "N-Nothing really..." She tried stuttering until I sighed and picked up for her. "We're trying to get this place cleaned up. Saria sent me a letter saying that it was bad here, so, I came back. I'm not sure why this all started after I left, but, I promise you that I'll fix it all before I leave... There's no way I'm going to let this place stay like it is." Saria nodded as if to agree with me while Fado held her hand to her chin.

"I thought I felt something change in the air around here about ten minutes ago." She replied. "Was that your doing?" Once I figure out what she meant, I let her know the good news. "Yeah. I've cleared out the path leading to the Deku Meadow. It's safe to go back there now." The smile that came to her face made me glad I did what I had done. They needed my help, and I pulled through the same as they did whenever I needed their help. "That's great! I can't wait to tell the others! We've been waiting for our fairies to come back to us for so long, we've practically forgotten what they look like!" Giggling, Saria laughed with her. "That's not true! It's only been a couple of days… You better not have forgotten." Fado shook her head teasingly at the joke and then turned to me. "So, what's your next move? Clean the ChuChu out of the Great Deku Tree? Filter the sludge out of our water? Regrow the plants the Deku Babas destroyed?"

Shaking my head, I found it slightly interesting that there were ChuChu inside of the Great Deku Tree. Malon had mentioned something about having to kill a few of them, but, I thought that they would have dealt with the remaining amount after she left. To have them still here, after several weeks, plus having just been in the Deku Meadow where I wish that Mido or Saria would have mentioned something about them as I was there; it all got under my skin, making me wonder what in the world was going on here.

"No. Actually, I'm heading back into the Lost Woods to retrieve an important thing of mine that I left behind… Before you freak out, know that Saria and Mido are coming with me, so I'm not going to get lost." Luckily, I said that last part in the nick of time, for she looked as if she was just about to express concern until I mentioned what I did. "Well, be careful..." She replied. "I think I'll go ahead and make an attempt to kill off the ChuChu in the Great Deku Tree. My darts are solid, but, I don't know if they'll do any good against creatures that are practically jelly." Motioning toward the bandolier with darts, I once again wondered when she got her blowgun and whether or not she made it by herself.

"That's up to you. After I retrieve my Ocarina, I'll head back and see if I can lend a hand clearing them out with you." Having expected her to agree with me, I found myself surprised whenever she cocked her head to the side as if I had said something fascinating. From there, she turned about face to direct her attention toward me. "An Ocarina? Hmm… Ocarina…... I might go with you then."

Both of my eyebrows lifted in amazement as I found myself forming a whole search party just in order to find the Ocarina of Time. However, I wasn't overly thrilled to hear about how she wanted to join us. I'd much rather that she stay here and protect the village than accompany me. "Umm… That's okay, you don't have to." I spoke, wavering in my voice every so slightly as I attempted to avoid sounding rude, which was the last thing that I wanted to do. She waved me off almost instantly. "I want to, no worries." With a wide smile, she stepped over closer to us, signifying that she was joining us. "Besides, maybe I'll get to shoot more monsters with my blowgun. I'm getting a lot better at using it."

As she ranted about her blowgun, I took a moment to think about the safety of the other Kokiri. Leaving them here alone, I wondered who would take care of them. The Know-It-All Brothers could possibly keep watch, for I know that they're perfectly capable of defending themselves and their family from harm. According to Malon, it was them who saved her from a Wolfos attack by throwing Deku Nuts at them. Regardless of if they were okay with the choice to be the sole protectors for the time being, I had no choice other than to move on. I had to find this Ocarina, just to get it over with and not have to worry about something bad happening to us.

"Fine… Let's get moving then. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can be back here relaxing." Although I sounded a tad annoyed, it was only because I was looking out for the well-being of others. I cared about everybody in this village as if they were all close family members; mainly because they basically are considering how they all raised me.

It is because of that upon which I feel responsible for everything that's happening inside the village. This is my true home, where I grew up, where I love every spec of soil laid out amongst the ground. Nothing would ever change my mind on how I feel toward this wonderful place. Seeing it like this, locked down tight with nothing getting done, resulting in a pileup of work as well as highly overgrown weeds, it makes my heart hurt. I didn't know how it was that I was going to fix the sludge in the stream, but, I'd use my sword to stab anything threatening the peace and tranquility this sacred place deserves. Saria, Mido, and Fado should be well aware of my intentions seeing as of how I returned as requested, even going as far as to come back before I knew they needed me.

Things needed to be forced back to normal, and I have a feeling that I'm the only one who can do that. Saria, Mido, or Fado would have done it last week if they could. Right now, it's up to me to safely get my party; Saria, Mido, Fado, and Epona, into the Lost Woods where we can try to recover the Ocarina of Time. Returning here afterward, I'll look into the cause of why things are as bad as they are here.

As we all moved down the path, heading toward the break-off which led toward the Lost Woods, I found myself feeling more glad that others were accompanying me. I knew for sure that Malon would be ecstatic to hear that I didn't risk going by myself again. Perhaps the others are going due to that very reason. Saria I knew for sure was merely tagging along to make sure I didn't get hurt or lost again. Since they took care of me, I'm going to take care of them, like the family we are. Without any doubt, this is what the Great Deku Tree would expect of me. As the Hero of Time, I'm responsible for protecting that which I can. That was something I had to realize; that I was gradually ever so slowly growing to understand. Just because I stopped Ganondorf, doesn't mean I'm done being who I am.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

.

.

(Link's P.O.V)

[Time: 3:11 P.M. (Afternoon)]

[Date- Month 4 'Late-Spring', Day 12, Year 1522]

[Location- Hyrule, Forbidden Forest - Lost Woods]

.

"Everybody stick together in here, okay?" Breena,Mido's fairy said as Saria's made sure the others listened. I was still a bit surprised that they decided to tag along; all of them, but, mostly the fairies. The fairies back in the Deku Meadow seemed hellbent on staying where they were until things changed. Most of the sprites wanted to take care of the Deku Tree Seedling, to watch over it as well as ensure its safety. Breena and Laila were the only exceptions. For whatever reason that they decided to come along with us too, it only added an extra layer of protection to our journey, as I was positive they would absolutely never get lost, or mistake one place for another. "Getting lost in here is a huge no-no."

Mido and Saria both listened to them, as they always tried to do, knowing that the sprites are their wise guardians. Fado didn't seem to mind all that much on not having Tanya, her own fairy. Instead, the blonde haired Kokiri focused on her blowgun, toying with it and tinkering a little. "Nobody's going to get lost, don't worry." She said while checking the bandolier wrapped around her chest, making sure she still had plenty of darts. "Just pray that we don't run into any Wolfos or Stalfos."

In a way, she was right. Although I definitely had the means of fending off any form of attack from whatever, I'd much rather not even risk the dangerous possibilities. According to Malon, the paint mark left by Timi, the Skull Kid, was approximately a mile inward. It's close to absolutely squat in terms of helping, but, it's a better start than having to completely and utterly find my own way there.

Right now, it was daylight, and the sun managed to successfully break through the foliage here and there, providing us with brief rays of sunshine. The Lost Woods didn't seem so cursed during the daytime. There wasn't any spooky fog floating about, or bats flying across our faces; no blood-dripping monsters or even those foul disease ridden Deku Babas. Everything was peaceful, serene. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that it was safe. However, because of how things are back at the village, where it should be far more secure than here, I won't be fooled by how it looks. The further in we go, the more wildlife we'll see. Like everybody else, I didn't want to encounter anything big, but, I had to do what I had to do.

"Well… Let's get started." I soon found myself saying. There wasn't much of a point in standing here near the entrance to the village. Inside my head, I still hoped that I hadn't bitten off more than I can chew. From there, I turned around to look at Epona. "What do you say, girl? Can you lead us through the path you traveled?" The filly neighed in response to me talking to her, and yet, was merely staring straight at me prior to looking back. "I know you want to leave. I don't want to be here either... Let's get this over with and we can all relax."

Eventually, with a little coaxing, I managed to get her in front of me, where I gave her rear end a small slap to get her going. Thankfully, she knew what I wanted from her as she began moving in, what I hope to be the correct way. "Are you sure your horse knows where to go?" Mido asked, unsure of how an animal was going to lead us in the right direction. "She knows better than any of us." I replied with a vague answer, truthfully as unsure as they were. My faith in Epona was the only thing that allowed me to trust her on this. Malon was the only person to vividly experience the path she went through. Without her, Epona is my next best bet. As smart as she is, surely I knew that she'd follow the same trail she went last time as I didn't specify where else she was to go. Considering that, unless she's simply traveling forward aimlessly, she was heading somewhere. We just had to find out where that somewhere was.

Following her, I remained on high lookout. Nothing worried me more than the thought of one of my friends; my family, getting hurt. Again, it was as if my mind kept switching back and forth from glad, to concerned that they decided to join me.

We stayed quiet, as to not attract any attention. The only sound that could be heard was that of the leaves crunching beneath our feet and Epona's loud breathing. At least the silence provided my hearing with the needed boost. Nothing was going to sneak up on us if they were walking on the ground. Glancing upward, I even checked the treetops for any signs of life. I knew well that Chupas enjoy high up branches, where they can watch for their prey from high above. There were so many places to hide around here, that it frustrated me to think about the possibilities of being ambushed by anything.

"You should relax, Link." Fado said while still fiddling around with her blowgun. "We'll be fine. We've been going through these woods since long before you wore your first diaper." Raising an eyebrow, I wondered what made her realize I was concerned for their safety. I was well aware that they'd traversed this land many decades before I was even born. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the fear of being attacked. They might know more about this place than me, but, it didn't mean they were more capable of going through here than I was. "If anything shows up, we'll take it down. Nothing to it… Besides, you saw how good I am with this thing. I bet I could nail a Wolfos right between the eyes."

Saria, being the squeamish and innocent girl she always has been, lifted her lip in the disgust of how Fado was seemingly enjoying the violence happening around us. Mido, on the other hand, was highly impressed by the looks of it. He laughed momentarily prior to asking "Since when have you ever even used a blowgun?"

Although I kind of wanted to know myself, seeing as of how I've never seen the blonde haired Kokiri girl with a weapon, I was much more interested in obtaining my valuable. The Ocarina of Time was imperative to the point where it was beginning to be the only thing I could think about. I worried that I wouldn't be able to recover it, that it might fall into the wrong hands or just be used unwittingly. 'If Princess Zelda found out that I lost it, she'd probably send Impa to tear my head off.'

The others weren't thinking of it that way, unfortunately. Fado and Mido definitely weren't since they're not a sage like Saria, or as knowledgeable as me. This left them with the room they had to converse, not needing to focus on the task at hand. "I just started using it today." Fado replied to Mido, stunning me as I found it shocking, to say the least, how she could be so good at it. She took down several Deku Babas, Chupas, and even a Baba Serpent; all with direct shots to their heads. In other words, her skill with it far exceeded that of someone who supposedly just started using it. "Wait, what!? Serious!? Whoa! You're way too good with that thing!" Mido responded excitedly.

Fado smiled as we all continued to follow Epona through the Lost Woods. "Yep! I know, right? I didn't expect to be this good." Shrugging, based on my experience, I could only offer a small bit of advice. "Make sure you keep the darts sharp and remember that it's not a toy… Keep it away from Mido." The last part was a joke, and I got the reaction I was hoping to get from saying it. The Kokiri boy snorted and then crossed his arms as Saria and Fado laughed at him. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Again, we all chuckled happily. To remain with high spirits was a good thing, for it would help the journey stay partially enjoyable. "It means we all still remember how you tried to get honey from bees by shooting down their nest with a slingshot!"

Mido grunted as he subconsciously scratched himself, able to recall the sensation of how it felt to have ninety percent of his body covered in itchy insect bites.

Sticking together, there wasn't much else we could do other than to keep traveling. Every now and then, as we stepped into the sunshine struggling to break through the treetops, it warmed us all up to ease our concerns. Five minutes in, however, I started to grow curious of whether or not we were heading in the right way. Epona was literally my ace in the hole whenever it came to finding the way, yet, if she was wrong, we could be taken out miles away from the entrance/exit of the Lost Woods which led into Kokiri Village. Breena and Laila were with us, so, we wouldn't get utterly lost. Nonetheless, I didn't want to be taken all the way around the Lost Woods for nothing.

'What am I going to do if Epona's just walking forward in a straight line? I highly doubt that going in the same direction the entire time was going to lead us to where Malon found me.' Narrowing my eyes, I thought on my own, in my head so that the others wouldn't worry themselves with my concerns. 'I guess we can't get too lost going in a straight line, but… Ughh… This is incredibly annoying.' All of it was frustrating. I wished that we'd simply find it shimmering in the light. Having that happen would be too easy though, and I knew it. 'Nothing in this world is too easy, there's always some catch.'

Watching the filly's ears shift, my only option was to continue onward with the plan at hand. I had no choice other than to follow my horse and pray she knows exactly where it is she's going. Soon enough, I noticed her veering slightly off from where she looked like she was going to walk. This was my best indication of her actually going elsewhere besides in a direct line forward. I was sure now that she was actually leading me somewhere. For now, the only thing we could do is follow to see where it is she's going.

"Where did Malon say she found you again?" Mido asked, referring to the place Malon found me unconscious. "She said it was a clearing, like a small meadow with a big tree in the center… According to her, it's about a mile and a half in." Giving a quick glance around, there wasn't any place I saw nearby that looked like that; only more trees and bushes. It was going to be hard to spot a clearing through all of this dense vegetation, but, I had to do what I had to do.

"One and a half miles? Geez..." The orange haired Kokiri boy complained, stomping his feet a bit as he walked to make a scene. "That's going to take forever, especially with how slow your horse is walking." In response to what he said, I shook my head, fully aware that he was going to be the one to whine the entire time. "Mido, don't start..." Saria spoke for me. "You're the one who wanted to come along with us, so, you can't gripe that there's too much walking." In exasperation, he mocked her, mimicking her talking by making the blabbering hand gesture. "Blah, Blah, Blah… It's not like it's too far for me, I just don't really want to walk this entire way."

Glaring at him angrily, she looked like she wanted to hit him. As rare as it was, even Saria found herself upset at times. Whenever it's something Mido did, I didn't blame her either. There's been a countless number of times where he had bothered me so much I wanted to slap him upside his head. On the other hand, instead of causing a bigger scene and making it take longer to get to where we're going, she calmed down, easing up from her tensed state. "Mido… Ughh. You're so immature."

Again, things went back to being quiet as we carried onward with traveling. Epona once again veered off from the direction she was walking soon after, proving once more that she wasn't merely traveling aimlessly. Several meters ahead, the density of vegetation thickened; not to the point where there wasn't any light, but, significantly enough to be bothersome in an attempt to walk through. Heading straight toward it, I grunted, fully aware that Epona planned to go through it. Going further in, I slowly started my pursuing hunt for a paint mark left on a tree. It was going to take a sharp pair of eyes to locate something so small amongst so many other things, and yet, despite knowing it was early to look, it wouldn't hurt to be extra precautious.

On top of all that I had going on, I also kept a clear head and never let Epona's ears out of my sight. The equine had far better hearing than myself. If anything or anybody tried to sneak up on us, she was going to let us know through body language.

A small breeze blew through the woods, blowing my hair back and making all the leaves on the trees move. I was far too wrapped up in my thoughts to pay attention, but, Saria enjoyed the wind, letting it cool her off and refresh her mind. Fado and Mido did the same. Being children of the forest, they were so in-tune with it that they could feel sensations only known to them, all brought about by the nature of their home. As for me, despite not being an actual Kokiri, I could still remember every memory I had here; the wind affected me too as I breathed in deep, getting a good whiff of fresh and crisp air.

Eventually, following a good ten minutes of silent walking directly behind Epona, all of us grew to remain on the lookout for a paint mark. While on watch, we started getting closer and closer together as the brush grew thicker and thicker. Before long, Epona was in the lead, followed by Saria and I walking next to each other, and Mido and Fado behind us. It was a tight squeeze, but, as long as it didn't narrow itself any further than this, we'd be fine. Occasionally, on the side of the path we were walking, I'd see broken tree limbs and crushed grass, indicating that something had come this way at some point. It was possible that Epona had done that the last time she had come through this; that, or there was a creature that had come through recently.

Inside my own mind, I made sure I was mentally prepared to draw my sword within a moments notice. At any time, something ungodly could jump out and reveal itself. If that was to happen, I had to be instantly ready to put up one hell of a fight. Nothing was going to get the drop on me, however, for I was far too smart. Of all the times I've been through the Lost Woods, now wasn't any different and there was hopefully not to be any enemies I'd never faced before.

Before long, as I stayed locked inside my mind, where I conversed with myself over the best available options, I felt an arm wrap around mine. Taking a look beside me, I saw Saria staring at me as she held onto my arm. Her blue eyes still shimmered, sparkling even though there wasn't an abundance of light around us.

"What's wrong?" I asked her quietly, trying not to catch the interest of the others. Her cheeks flushed ever so slightly as her eyes stayed glued to me. "N-Nothing… I'm just glad I came with you. Now I can make sure that you're safe." Her blush made me feel as uncomfortable as it was awkward. She just started doing this, as I had never seen her display affection to me like this before; an affection that's turning itself into an attraction. She's a Kokiri and I'm a Hylian. That alone should be enough to keep our relationship the way it currently is. There's no reason why she'd have such feelings for me. "I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt in here again."

Her arm tightened around mine as I briefly glanced back at the others, watching to see if they were looking at us. As embarrassing as it was, I still wanted to know why she was acting like this. Hearing a fluttering noise, Laila flew around her, likely curious why she was being so lovey-dovey with me as well. 'This… Is so unusual. Why is she being like this?' Feeling Saria's head gently lean against my shoulder, I contemplated more on what the cause could be. 'Maybe she's just missing me. I've been gone for a while, and before that, I was gone even longer.'

Whenever her hand traveled down my arm to hold onto my hand, I was reluctant to do such a thing. I hadn't held her hand in years. Back when I had my crush on her, when I was eight, she made it clear that she was only to be like my mother, my maternal guardian, nothing more. Now, here we are, with the table seemingly having been turned.

'Calm down, Link. Calm down… It's Saria. Nothing to be all flustered about. She's special to me, but, not like that… Not like how I am w-with… with-…' Ending the thought, I found myself holding my bottom lip with my top row of teeth. She was putting some serious stress on me. To an extent, I felt as though I had to get to the bottom of this, whenever I get the chance to do so in private. Right this second really wasn't the best time for this to be done, and I knew that. If I missed something because I wasn't paying attention, I'd be furious.

This awkwardness with Saria which had suddenly arisen had to be dealt with inevitably, that I knew. I knew it wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Whatever had warped our relationship might turn out to be more than I thought it would be. Thinking about it hard, it's possible that whatever it is that's affecting the Forbidden Forest might be affecting the Kokiri as well. Earlier, I had assumed that. Now, I'm almost sure there were some side-effects. Even with Breena and Laila around, without Kokiri Forest healthy and green, the entire Kokiri populace suffered some form of illness. Although I didn't think the affection Saria continued to display was a sickness, it too was shaped by the unwelcome changes made to her home.

Another response brought about by the tingling sensations when I thought about her, was what little was left of certain repressed feelings. Eventually, I gave in and admitted to myself how I had always loved Saria slightly more than 'just a mother'. The green-haired Kokiri girl was my mother, my friend, and the first person I'd ever fallen in love with.

Envisioning it, I felt my own cheeks warm up as I mentally pictured that eight-year-old boy, running up Saria with a rose in my hand, one I had picked for her. Roses almost never grew in the Forbidden Forest. I was so surprised that I had to show it to somebody and she was the first person I thought of. Since I was six, she was the main highlight of my day, every day. Nothing or nobody was as important as she was and is to me. Taking all of that into consideration, it was exceedingly difficult to pinpoint how I felt now. I'd gone through so much with her. There were countless nights where we fell asleep in each other's arms. We're a true family, my family. Without her, I wouldn't be who I am now. She raised me so fantastically that I was shaped to be the Hero of Time, even without her meaning to do that as such. There's no way any other person could have done that, and it's for that reason that I've held her in even higher regard that I used to.

Turning my head just enough to see the side of her face, the tingling sensation inside of me intensified further as I took a good look at her. Out of all the girls in the village, she was the most gorgeous. Stunning. No other Kokiri girls had the beauty she did. Whether it was her curvaceous features, her body and facial structure, or her green hair and blue eyes, I found myself entranced by them almost as much as her lips. The urges coursing through me, the desire to press my lips against hers, to feel how they feel against mine, all of it was close to being far too much.

Kokiri and Hylian, it was an odd match, a match that wouldn't work. I knew that now, and she knew it the entire time. In the end, it wouldn't work out because of our differences. Soon, I'd tower her in height and she'd remain the little Kokiri girl she is.

On top of all of that, we wouldn't have the same relationship if we acted in such romantic ways. Kissing isn't something a parent and their child should do, and Saria IS my mother, no matter the difference in our kind. My heart would always be with her, we will always be close to one another in ways that nobody else can be. However, our affection for one another had to know bounds. To an extent, I figured anything would be fine as long as it didn't involve kissing or anything beyond holding hands and cuddling.

The sudden realization of another girl made shivers travel down my spine. Somehow I had temporarily forgotten about Malon. She definitely wouldn't appreciate the way I've been thinking. The love I had for Saria was different because I knew it could never be. Malon, being as obsessed with me as she seems to be, I doubt she'd find it comforting to know I've been contemplating romance with the girl that has her arm wrapped around mine right now. What I had with Malon, whatever it is, whatever I want to call it; love, infatuation, or gratitude, it was special, and something I didn't want to ruin because I couldn't properly understand my renewed adolescent emotions.

Malon didn't raise me from birth, and yet, I had a connection with her that made me feel almost like I do with Saria, only differing very slightly. We had something that I would never-ever-ever forget. The way we almost admitted our feelings for one another, the way we almost kissed, with our lips only inches away, that was something I had never done before. I didn't even want to involve myself with love anymore after all I had dealt with involving my feelings for Saria. I thought that 'If the Kokiri can go without romance, then so can I'. At the time, it seemed to be the most logical conclusion, and it worked for the most part as well. Plus, prior to my journey into a seventeen-year-old body, I myself was able to go without romantic thoughts. It wasn't being longed for by my nine to ten-year-old brain. All of that changed when Malon rescued me. After that, I found myself attracted to her no matter how I tried to look at it.

The concept of loving somebody in a 'love-love' way was brought back with the farm girl in my life. Over the short course of several weeks, I'd grown attached to her to where I wanted her to be with me for a very long time. I dared to say forever, as it embarrassed me, and yet, that is exactly how long I wanted her by my side. As my mother, Saria HAS to be with me. Malon, a Hylian girl, WANTS to be with me, and I want to be with her as well.

"What was that?" Fado abruptly said, taking my thoughts off the previous subject.

All of us looked around fairly quickly as we knew to be on alert. Nothing could sneak up on us if we're prepared already for something to slink about. Mido drew a steel dagger from his tunic, one which I hadn't seen on him before, while Saria clutched the rusty Kokiri machete she'd taken with her. "I didn't hear anything, but, I'm not going to let anything get the drop on me again… Never ever!"

Curiously, I wanted to know exactly where he had gotten as well as hid the dagger he held in his hand. Silencing the wonder, however, I stayed at the ready without unsheathing my sword as there wasn't any need until I saw signs of an enemy.

"Shh..." Fado shushed him. "Just listen." Craning my neck while cupping my hand around my ear, I listened intently. The others did the same. Way beyond close proximity came a long howl that echoed throughout the entire woodland. It sounded like a Wolfos, and Saria momentarily shivered in fright. Kokiri and Wolfos don't mix. Kokiri never work well when they're dealing with feral beasts. Thankfully, the Know-It-All Brothers taught what they could and I knew like they did that Deku Nuts terrified hounds of the forest. Witnessing it firsthand, through what I understand happened during the time I was unconscious; Everyone, including Malon, bore witness to its stopping power when dealing with the monster.

"There's a Wolfos." Since it was so far off, we tried not to worry about it. Sadly, I had a feeling doing that wouldn't work. "It's pretty far off..." Mido replied "Just ignore it. I doubt we'll run into the same one with how big this area is."

'Wolfos; such a nasty beast. So bloodthirsty, like rabid dog.' I always disliked such monstrous creatures. Their name may indicate a form of sentience, more-so than the other animals. In my opinion, though, they served no purpose other than to be a deadly nuisance to the other majority of non-hostile critters inhabiting this section of the forest. Why the Goddesses created them is beyond my knowledge. Wicked and foul, they're vile and disgusting, even more-so than sewer rats.

An insatiable hunger for anything warm made them deserve extinction. When I had heard about people in Castle Town wanting to perform a 'hunt', where aggressive or no good animals are chased out of the region if they're not preyed upon for edible food, I actually wondered if I should agree with it or not.

Again, the same howl ensued. This time, I was sure that it wasn't going away. Wolfos almost never give up a fight, and hiding from them isn't much of an option. The nose on one of those brutes could track down a person from a mile away, all by scent. Learning from past events, I knew that I could track its position for the most part; needing only to listen and estimate from how far away it sounds to be. This one was ways away, but, not too far from us.

Judging by the course Epona seems set on taking, we might run straight into it despite there being so much space for us to avoid it. Fate was cruel.

It wouldn't surprise me either if it happened exactly as I said it would happen. The only thing that changed was when the filly finally turned some, making a small curve in her path. From there, the next Wolfos howl sounded as if it was further to the right, no longer being in front of us. It improved morale, but, not much considering how dangerous this place is. Thinking that I'm safe doesn't necessarily mean that I am safe, that much is guaranteed to be true.

"I think we'll be fine." Fado suddenly spoke, referring to how all of us looked a bit on edge. Immediately following that, she coughed. Nothing to notice, but, it was rare I heard a Kokiri cough.

What I truly focused on was the small lump lying on the forest floor multiple meters ahead. From the distance I was at, I couldn't make out what it was. All I knew was that it was something. "Yeah, but, look ahead… What is that lying in the middle of the road?"

Saria strained to see, putting her palm to her forehead sideways in an attempt to gain further visual. Mido cocked his head previous to saying "It looks like something dead." Fado didn't care if it was dead, but, Saria seemed to; not liking the thought of there being a deceased critter in our path. "Oh no! Poor thing."

Mido and Fado groaned and then spoke in response. "Poor thing? How do you know it's not something that would've tried to kill us?" As she shrugged, I figured that we'd find out soon with the current pace we're going at. To my own shock, I missed what was most important to us, to me. Thankfully, I was saved by the watchful eye of Fado. "And what's that? Is that the paint mark we're looking for on the tree next to whatever is dead?"

My eyes made haste in darting top-speed to the location she specified. Sure enough, on the tree next to the dead critter, was a mark of paint which was dried to the bark. The paint itself was likely natural made, but, it held up well for two weeks out in the exposed weather. I was simply amazed we actually found it; that Epona knew exactly where to go. "By the Goddesses..." I uttered as we came closer, still entranced in astonishment. "Good girl, Epona. Good girl… You're definitely getting an extra helping of sweet feed when we get back to the ranch." The filly neighed to me as she continued to lead us ever closer.

Approaching the tree, a putrid odor filled our nostrils. Mido, Saria, and Fado began coughing and Breena as well as Laila checked on them, fearing for their safety. "Uggh! That stench!"

I did my best to not grow nauseous. However, as I never grew used to the smell of death, it wasn't very easy. Pinching my nose closed, I managed to avoid the coughing issues the others were facing. "Oh, it's so-so gross!... *Heave*… I can't stand it." Saria motioned through sickness. Why something as small as the critter our feet came to could give forth such a foul scent, was unbeknownst to me. "What is it? What's dead?" She asked, getting a reply from Mido, who poked the critter with a nearby branch. "Uhh, it looks like a squirrel."

"Mido, stop poking it. That's gross..." Saria said, after watching him repeatedly poke the rotting squirrel body. Her stomach couldn't handle much more, I knew it. As she began heaving again, I gently pushed her away and then snatched the stick out of Mido's hand, using the wooden branch to move the carcass out of the way, burying it under a small mound of dirt and leaves to prevent it from stinking up the entire forest. "Go stand over there, Saria... Now, let's focus on our task at hand and not worry about the natural order of things or what a Wolfos had for lunch. This is the paint mark we've been looking for, and it's marked slanted to the right, so, that's the way we need to go."

Glancing in that general direction, I saw that Epona was already way ahead of us; not having stopped whenever we did. I grunted at that, pointed, and then took off running to catch up. "Epona! Wait up! Sheesh!" Being the equine she is, she carried on with traveling her set course without a care in the world. Fado, Mido, and Saria caught up with me and the horse quickly, and I noticed that the colour was returning to Saria's face, lessening her nausea from that revolting smell of rotting tissue. "Finally! Fresh air again… Ughh, that was awful!"

In spite of calming down, they kept coughing, only with it lessening instead of ceasing altogether. Being so goal-oriented, I still passed it off as nothing. In fact, I myself gave a few coughs from how badly death stunk.

Following two or three minutes of silent walking, we came to a point where Epona shifted off course from where she had been going. Seeing as of how she led us in the right direction, I had no complaints, walking behind her instead. What I said earlier, about her getting an extra helping of her food for doing all of this, leading us to where I need to go, that was merely the beginning. I couldn't be happier about the bond I have with her as master and horse. Surely, despite not being close to her like I was, the others felt the same toward being glad that we had a reliable source for finding our way through this accursed jungle.

Since I was on a similar subject, I turned my head again to check on the others, only to become aware of Fado's inquisitive look. It seemed to be as if she was deeply contemplating. "What is it?" I asked, waiting for her to acknowledge that I was talking to her. "Huh? Oh, nothing… Just thinking." Attempting to fool me into believing it wasn't anything important, she pretended to pay attention to the road, when I could clearly tell that she still had something going on inside of her head. "Fado..." I tried to convince her to talk. "Tell me. What is it you're thinking about?"

She turned her head to the side with a cough prior to striking up the topic of that which was floating in her thoughts. "It's just… That squirrel… Well, I don't think that was a meal that belonged to a Wolfos."

Narrowing my eyes, I thought about it too. 'Actually… She's right. It wouldn't make any sense if it belonged to a Wolfos.'

"It wasn't ripped to pieces and it still had all of its body parts. Whatever killed this squirrel, I don't think it was a Wolfos." Giving her credit, I had to admit that what she said made sense. If the squirrel was wanted by the Wolfos out of hunger, then there wouldn't be any of it left. Being ten times larger than the squirrel, it wouldn't take much to snap one up and chomp it down whole.

"Then what did?" Saria replied to Fado.

They looked at one another for a minute prior to Fado saying. "How should I know? I just don't think it was a Wolfos. Maybe it died on its own… We don't live forever, you know." Almost in unison, all three of them coughed. This time, I caught on to the strangeness of their coughing. Earlier, I had assumed that the rancid smell of rotting death caused them to expel the air from their lungs. However, now, I realized that it couldn't have been that, for the smell had expired several feet back.

"Are you all alright?" I asked out of concern. Saria was first to nod, but, I still continued to suspect something amiss. "Y-Yeah… *Cough*… I think I of-wallowed my spit wrong; that's all… *Gulp*… We're fine."

I knew that couldn't have been right. All three of them didn't suddenly have a problem swallowing their own spit, especially not at the exact same time. In spite of this being the chance for me to call her out on what she means by that, or if she's telling a lie to stop me from worrying, I soon made the decision to move on unless things worsen.

'What's going on?' My inner thoughts rambled when I came to the conclusion that the air was thickening around us. The further we went, it appeared to get hazy; not enough to affect our vision, but, enough for me to take note of the drastic change. 'Is that… Fog?' Seeing as of how it was a fairly crisp day, with the sun shining brightly onto the tops of the trees above us, I grew curious as to of how it is that there could be a patch of ever slightly thickening fog encroaching upon our position. "Is it getting foggy to anyone else?" Mido questioned, receiving a response from Breena, his fairy. "Yes, it is. But, I'm not sure why… There shouldn't be any fog here this time of the day, and it even feels like it's getting cooler."

She was right, the temperature was dropping the further into the haze we went. It was odd, nevertheless, I lost interest in caring about that whenever I saw the next tree mark. "There!" I shouted without regard. "The next paint mark!" Epona was, without a doubt, leading us all in the right direction. I was ecstatic too until my nostrils caught wind of yet another ghastly scent. "Ooh! Dammit to Din! What is that stench!?"

A slap to the arm later, I held my nose closed, breathing solely through my mouth as I thought I was going to puke from how badly the smell was. "Link!" Saria shouted at me for cursing, despite feeling that same nausea coming forth from the pit of her stomach. "Watch your… *Gags*… Watch your mouth!" I could care less about my foul mouthing. Whatever it was that was making the stink soon came in sight, next to our feet like the squirrel was. Yet again, right beside the tree which had been marked, there laid another dead critter rotting into the ground beneath our boots. "It's a bunch of birds..."

The sight held before us wasn't very pretty. A pile of dead birds laid next to the tree, smelling far worse than the single dead squirrel from beforehand. Examining the pile, it appeared to be a mix of birds; several Guay, a Keese, and multiple Hawks. Obviously, it wasn't a random coincidence that we could pass off. The squirrel was one thing, but, this is something completely different. Somebody or something put these dead birds here as a warning, a warning to whomever it is that follows the paint markings. This was meant to discourage me, and yet, I wasn't going to back down that easily.

"This is sooooooo gross!" Saria exclaimed as she kept her hand clasped over her mouth to stop the vomit from escaping her stomach. "Who keeps doing such a nasty thing!?"

Narrowing my eyes further in speculation, I had the feeling that she was right about it being a 'somebody' and not a 'something'. It definitely wasn't a Wolfos. Wolfos don't pile up their prey as if they're saving them for later. After beasts such as them get a hold of a creature, they tear them to shreds and crunch on their bones until there's close to nothing left. This was the work of a person, a certain type of person, a humanoid with intelligence and hands to manipulate that which is around them. "A sickly twisted creep!"

"I bet it was that accursed Skull Kid!" Mido spat, furious to see the death of innocent critters in his forest, the one of which he claims to protect with his so called 'superior' leadership skills. Saria and I shook our heads in tandem. I wasn't sure how Saria felt on the subject, however, I knew that this wasn't a thing a Skull Kid would do. This death and destruction must be another person's doing, one that doesn't have a connection to the forest. "No, this wasn't the Skull Kid's work..." I replied in advance to Saria picking up where I left off. "Timi wouldn't do a thing as violent as this... This is just... it's just vile! No child of the Great Deku Tree would do such a thing, not even a reject!"

Eventually, after standing there a couple of minutes, the smell began to get to me again. It was stronger than the scent coming from the Squirrel. The sight was too much to stare at for much longer anyway. My teeth clenched tightly as I grew ever angrier. It was frustrating, annoying, and bothersome to know that this was happening. All that I wanted was to go find who it is that's doing this and pull them apart.

Most importantly, the tree which was marked had been found and Epona was ready to move on. Since Saria was still in progress of retching, I decided it was time to move onward. "Come on, let's keep going." Quickly, we carried onward. Unfortunately, their coughing worsened and I began to worry more.

Soon, I decided that it was going to be best to ask them what's going on. I knew all along that what Saria said about swallowing her spit wrong was a lie, a lie to make me stop being so vastly concerned. If only she would have realized that I had a right to be concerned. If they were having problems, then they needed to turn back. There's no way I'm going to let them risk their health just so that they can accompany me. Epona should, theoretically, know the way seeing as of how I'm not going anywhere she hasn't already been. If they had to turn back, then I was going to see to it that they did it safely.

"Okay… What's going on?" I questioned sternly, not about to let them ignore me. "You three are coughing pretty badly."

Fado, after giving one last harsh cough to clear her lungs, shook her head as if to say that she was alright. I knew better. Like I thought, I wasn't going to let them be harmed, and I wouldn't be fooled just because they don't want to see me go alone. "It's… *Coughs Harshly*… It's nothing. Congestion I think." Mido was quick to judge that idea, on the other hand, as he began realizing the possible direness of the situation. "No… I don't know about that… *Coughs*… It's not congestion. It's like… like it's getting hard to breathe."

My troubles intensified as he fanned his face, then the fog drifting around him. "Ughh! This stupid fog, it's really muggy!" At that, I glanced around, checking out the surroundings. Behind us, the floating mist lessened; in front, it thickened into a near opaque cloud of haze. My ears picked up on the tiny fluttering sound of fairy wings prior to having both Breena and Laila, Mido and Saria's fairies, land on my shoulders to look out at the same thing I am. Epona was calm, but, with stiff ears and a low head, she appeared to be acting cautiously. This truly was an odd sight to behold. Normally, at this time of the day, any sort of fog would have dissipated. The temperature shouldn't be changing either.

"It's the fog..." Breena, Laila, and I all said in unison, slightly surprising the others and even ourselves. Nonetheless, we were right; we had to be right. There's no other explanation for what's causing Mido, Fado, and Saria; Kokiri, to cough so profusely. "It has to be. But, where did all of this fog come from?" Fado sniffed at the air as we all stared at the wall of fog clouding the rest of the forest from our beloved sunshine. "I don't know… It doesn't smell right either; the fog. It's not just water vapor. There's… There's something in it, something causing it… A magic of some sort."

Curiously, I turned my head to stare at Fado, wondering how she came to the conclusion that the fog in front of us was caused by a form of magic. There wasn't any clear indication which led me to think such a thing. However, it wasn't impossible, and it did account for why there was a heavy perimeter of fog encircling a portion of the Lost Woods at a time in which there shouldn't be any and the weather isn't even capable of allowing fog to be out.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, getting her to stop sniffing the air as if she was able to sense the difference in this and normal fog. "It looks and smells like normal fog."

She shook her head prior to looking around. "It looks like normal fog, but, it doesn't smell like it… There's just something… well... off about it." Saria, as well as Mido both, nodded in agreement while I spent a few seconds taking deep breaths, trying my best to smell what they're talking about. To my dismay, there was nothing I could immediately differentiate things from. In my honest opinion, the fog was exactly what it was; normal fog. After several attempts, I gave up and simply decided to take their word for it.

"I see what you mean." Saria mentioned, confirming that only they could sense it.

"Well, I have no clue what you're talking about… All I know is that there isn't any amount of haze that is going to stop me from retrieving my Ocarina." Everyone, including Breena and Laila stared at me, even though I directed my own gaze right back at them. It was up to them if they wanted to pursue onward with me, or head back home where it's guaranteed to be safer than out here. That wouldn't happen, though, as I knew they were far too keen on staying with me. "We only want you to stay safe, Link." Saria replied. "None of us are going to leave these woods until you do. We're with you every step of the way. The only thing different is that we won't let you walk directly into danger if we know something beneficial that can help you."

Leaning against Epona, I wondered why they'd say that last part. I nearly grew suspicious. "What do you mean? Do you know something about this fog that you're not telling me?" Furrowing her brow, she shook her head after a moment to contemplate what I meant. "Huh? No, it's just that we know it's abnormal for it to be, so we all need to be careful until we figure out why it's there." Taking a decent amount of time to process the information, I held my hand to my chin, staring off in the direction of the cloudy wall. It was obvious that she was correct in this matter. Clearly the fog wasn't natural either, that much I know through my own speculation. Unfortunately, being aware that something isn't right doesn't necessarily mean you know how it got that way, or why it got that way.

Exhaling; soon, I decided that it was time to move on from our current position. I had already made my point on how we're going to have to go on the other-side of the obscuring haze. If the others were going to stay with me, then that was fine. My only worries were that of what would happen if they grew sicker upon further travel onward.

Breena and Laila stated that the murk was unnatural, and I did indeed take their word for it. However, it merely fueled my concerns for Saria, Fado, and Mido. Whoever it was which did this, their intentions were never good. It might had been Ganondorf for all that I know, or at least somebody who's working for him, doing his bidding like a lackey. As I had said of previous, nevertheless, no magic would stop me from retrieving the Ocarina of Time. Nothing other than the safety of my friends and family was more important than getting back such a powerful relic. As long as my hands were the only hands that held the Ocarina, things would inevitably be fine. Until then, we had to continue forward.

"Epona… Let's go." I uttered, giving her a gentle smack on her furry rear. Together, we resumed our walk through the Lost Woods in high hopes of finding what I'm looking for. "Come on everybody, that means you too… I promise I won't let anything happen to you on the other side of that fog; not as long as my name's Link."

Briefly, for a mere second as I decided to mount Epona only to get a higher visual, I noticed Saria's eyes on me. At first, I thought she had something to say. But, then I realized the stare was more of a gawk, as if she was enjoying the sight of me again. 'Oh boy, here we go once more.' I thought in my mind as I tried to keep a blush from creeping upon my cheeks. What ever it was that her problem was, it was beginning to seriously bother me. I didn't want her looking at me like that. It was embarrassing, made me feel funny inside, and I wasn't sure of how to respond other than to move on, which I did as I rode Epona closer to the gloom of smokey vapor.

Further on ahead, I saw what appeared to be another marked tree. To my dismay, instantly, my eyes were drawn to the lump of whatever it was that laid on the ground beneath it. Same as the previous trees that had been marked by the Skull Kid, Timi; there was what appeared to be one more creature lying dead beneath the mark. The closer we grew, I confirmed the unmistakable suspicions myself. 'Great… Now, not only is Saria swooning over me, but, there's something leaving 'gifts' for us; that of which being the dead animals.'

Quite seriously, I was getting upset about this. So far, we'd encountered next to no wildlife. Instead, we're constantly seeing bodies of the critters that call this place their home. It isn't right, none of it is. 'I'm going to get to the bottom of this.' I said to myself, in my head, as Epona trotted right up to the dead critter. 'A thing like this cannot continue.' Before long, the others caught on by nothing more than the scent. On the other hand, this time, the stench of death wasn't quite as rotten, with the smell being only half as bad as the others from before. "Geez! Again!?" Mido shouted while Saria visibly held her breath.

Closing in, it was obvious that the dead beast was that of a Chupa, a big one on top of that; about twice the size of the ones I'd encountered earlier in the day. From a quick observation, it didn't look like there was a noticeable way to show that it was killed; no blood, no cuts or lacerations, no missing limbs, no nothing to indicate that it was a person or another creature doing this. "It's a Chupa..." Fado replied. "Hmm… Did you guys notice how the animals keep getting tougher?"

Raising my eyebrow, I thought about what she said until she decided to rephrase it. "I mean that the creatures we keep finding dead are being found consecutively, in order of how tough they are… Think about it… First a Squirrel, then Birds, now a Chupa? There's not a chance of that being random. There's no doubt that there's somebody laying these out for us to find, as if they're luring us toward them without it being a secret or us not knowing."

"They want us to know..." I eventually spoke, knowing that I was right. "They're not luring us, they're guiding us right to them." What I said was an obvious truth. These animals didn't all simply decide to go die underneath the very trees we just so happen to be looking for. Planned and calculated, somebody made sure to make this appear frightening, knowing it would scare any Kokiri off other than myself; me not being a Kokiri. No. As Link, a Hylian who grew up in this forest, I was determined to put a stop to whatever is causing this.

"SHH!" Mido suddenly shushed us, even though we weren't being loud at the moment. Proceeding, his eyes darted around the forest floor; something of which I took immediate notice of prior to doing the same, making an attempt to see what he was seeing. "Did you hear that?" He asked, now making me focus on sounds as well. "I swear I heard something."

Cupping my hand around my ear, I waved at him swiftly to make him be quiet. Finally, I had thought I heard something too. A slight rustling of bushes was barely audible, yet, just enough to block out the noise of what I had initially believed to be footsteps. Although I didn't want to alert the others, with Mido having already done that for me, I decided that the safety of the group was most important, and with that, I drew my sword, unsheathing it from its scabbard. The very moment my blade was brandished, that sound I assumed I heard made itself present. Whatever it was, I was sure now that it was feet moving, tapping the ground while barely being out of sight due to the fog.

This was a situation that I wasn't very pleased with in the least. From the beginning, I feared something like this would occur, and it's the reason as to of why I didn't want anyone to accompany me in the first place. 'If I come under attack by something that requires me to take evasive action, I'll have no choice other than to trust the others to do the same.' It's impossible to run away while also fighting for the well-being of others. It's can't be done at the exact same time.

At this moment, hearing noises all around me, I wasn't even sure of how many beings/creatures/entities were slightly beyond visual range, safe from being spotted by myself or anyone else. Epona's ears were flattened back, a sign that she wasn't comfortable with the situation either. With her head movement switching back and forth from up high to down low, I knew she was unsure of how to react, unsure whether we were in imminent danger or not.

"L-Link?" Saria whispered nervously while also coming closer, hiding behind me some. My arm was quick to shield her as I backed up toward Epona. All of us had to watch out. The fog was thick, so, we'd have to be within close proximity to spot anything nearby. If we formed a circle, that could potentially help. However, for the time at hand, I had to do what I was capable of doing. "Not now, Saria. Get behind me… Fado, Cover our flank. Don't let anything into our perimeter... Mido, keep watch. Use your weapon if you have to."

For the most part, they listened to what I said. Saria didn't particularly like that I wanted her to merely stand-by. Fortunately, now wasn't the time to bicker about a choice as they all knew well and understood by now that I was further capable of doing things than they were.

Before long, we didn't have to wonder what was making its way around us, as a lone howl, one of which made all of us shiver in response to the pitch, rang out amongst the deepening foggy mist. No creature in Hyrule made the same sound as that. A Wolfos howl often disrupts its intended victims by confusing them with location as well as their sharp tone. In other words, it was most assuredly a Wolfos, if not multiple. Because of its behaviour, each time it howled, I knew that it swiftly changed its position very soon after.

"So-of-a…" I uttered on gritted teeth in anger. This was seriously bad. Considering the possibilities, I wasn't sure how I could possibly protect myself, Epona, and an additional three battle-inept Kokiri. "Deku Nuts, Link!" Saria spoke slightly louder in my ear, trying to get my attention in spite of being fully aware how intensely focused I was. "Deku Nuts! Use Deku Nuts to scare them off!"

With ever widening eyes, I knew what it was that she meant and wanted. On the downside, I also knew through experience that throwing a Deku Nut at a Wolfos can back-fire incredibly terrible. In defense, a well placed stunning explosion can utterly deter a Wolfos from going any further in its attempts to do anything it was previously. Then again, under certain circumstances, it made everything ten times worse. If a Wolfos is extra hungry, already harmed, or simply bound and determined, then it'll merely infuriate the nasty beast. Because of that, I found that it was best to wait and see what will happen. It's possible for me to deal with it on my own, or so I was greatly hoping.

Two other howls ensued, forcing me to jerk my head left and then right in order to catch a visual of anything I could. Clearly, the beasts were in numbers, plus, had us all encircled. There wasn't going to be any retreating to a safe distance. Our only option, at this moment in time, is to defend our current position.

My teeth were tight in frustration, gritted in a lock of my jaw. "Deku Nuts, Link!" Saria resumed, pestering me with her own idea until she finally realized that I didn't want to use them. In the following events, those which led me to grip the handle of my sword with such tenacity, the growling, snarling, and howling intensified. Breaking though the thickening blanket of fog floating amongst the forest, prickly hairs revealed themselves as matted fur accompanied by sharp claws. Previously, I'd figured out and even confirmed that I was aware of what the beasts were. However, on the flip side, to see them up close and personal while knowing that which it is they want; to feed, it was completely different, far more alarming.

The ground beneath my boots vibrated from the running of what may potentially be a roaming pack of Wolfos. Mido's face turned white and Saria looked like she was ready to hit me in the head for not throwing a Deku Nut. Fado was more concentrated, similar to me in both focus as well as stance. Out of all three of them, it was her, Fado, who I could assume would fair better in this fight than either of the other Kokiri, including Saria, who is herself far too kind and loving to battle offensively. A slingshot wasn't the ideal weapon in this situation, but, in the case of it being a dead shot between the eyes, even a Wolfos would fall prey to an attack like that. Taking all of this into deep consideration, I backed up even further. The others still had to be protected at all costs.

Despite the delay, the scare tactics the monstrous beasts used tediously, they began their move by encroaching ever more, slipping through the cracks of this smokey curtain of mist. "Link! They're here!" Mido shouted at me, receiving a vicious growling howl in response from the approaching Wolfos. "Do something!"

Although I didn't want to admit it, I was basically stuck to the forest floor as I was too unsure of how to proceed without endangering somebody in the progress. 'Dammit… I'm going to have no choice other than to fight as quickly and powerfully as I can. If there's more than two, Fado will have to defend Mido and Saria.' Lastly, with the conclusion in my mind that there is no alternative, I slid across that metaphorically sticky forest floor by taking several steps forward. I wasn't afraid of these Wolfos. I knew exactly where to strike them to end their lives as well as how to defend myself from both, their disease ridden claws, and their foul blood soaked teeth; teeth which were infested with cavities the size of my knuckles.

"Link!? What are you doing!?" Saria shouted, looking horrified until I passed the point where she was in my field of view. Now behind me, everyone was just going to have to bear witness to my plan and hopefully agree to it without hesitation. This moment was for me to let these beasts know that they weren't intimidating me. Confidence was everything whenever dealing with them; that being learned by experience. "ALRIGHT! IF YOU WANT A TASTY SNACK, THEN COME AND GET ME!"

"Are you out of your mind!?" Mido shouted at me from behind. I had no time to look back and reply. The first Wolfos decided to act on my taunt by revealing itself in a horrendous display of glory, lunging out from amongst the wall of fog with its claws fully extended. The beast was smaller than anticipated, appearing to be more or less that of a young blood, dwarfed by the others still out in the fog. Either way, in spite of its diminutive size, it was obviously ready to pounce.

As I had thought previously, it truly was all about disheartenment, a game of scare to see who's the strong and who's the weak. Saria's scream of fright should've got their attention at this point, more-so than my aggressive yelling. However, there was something different about this Wolfos, perhaps even the entire group. Giving a single ferocious growl, it made its move by taking a flying leap at me with jaws open.

"WATCH OUT, LINK!" Saria hollered at the top of her lungs as the creature ran on four legs until it was within ten feet of me, when it rose up on its hind legs, above my height, to try and take my head off in a swift bite. The steel blade on my sword was stronger than its teeth or claws, that I knew for sure. Guarding myself, my shield came up first to block the bite. Other than a clank of its face smashing into Hylian steel, a small yelp could be heard. Without giving into victory, due to strategy, I used my sword to stab forward before it could take the opportunity to make a swipe at me with its claws.

The very tip of my sword pierced the beast's abdomen. Hollering out in pain, it felt the wound as well as the steel still wedged between its flesh. My shield served as the next part of my attack strategy, for as it focused on its injury instead of me; though it was a fraction of a second, it was plenty for me to crack its jaw against the edge of my shield several times over. Blood, which trickled down the blade of my sword, increased as the Wolfos backed up to free itself from my sharp grasp.

"That's right… Come on." I taunted evermore. "I won't let you harm myself, my horse, or my friends. None of you will hurt any of us. I won't allow it…... I… won't allow it."

Being the monster of an animal that it is, in lieu of taking my advice, it snarled ferociously with its vile yellow teeth fully visible, dripping in its own saliva as it had been the entire time I fought it. Its injury wasn't enough to damper its high hopes of devouring me whole. Unlike many times before this, these Wolfos convey the impression that they have a personal vendetta against me, as if my smell, my scent is riling them up angrily. They're intelligent, more-so than the other creatures of the forest; considering this, they know and remember a smell once they've smelled it at least once before. I've fought them prior to this. There's no doubt that they very likely know who I am.

Roaring in wrath, the stricken Wolfos made another run at me. I was quick to once again block its attack. More and more, it tried to slice me open with its razor sharp claws, all throughout my defensive maneuver. As fearsome as the beast already was, it was literally going into a frenzy right before my very eyes, trying its absolute best to kill me any way that it possibly could.

Ultimately, I had to fend for myself yet again by throwing the Wolfos off track with a surprise jolt. First, strafing side-to-side, I brought up a rhythm, one that the Wolfos could easily comprehend and get used to. Over and over, I dodged its attacks by moving left, and then right; left, and then right. Soon enough, it caught on and began predicting my moves on its own accord, just how I wanted it to proceed. So long as Mido, Saria, and Fado stay out of my way, everything will work out perfectly. Each thrown strike was defended easily, providing me with time to think as well, no matter how brief it was.

If there had been another Wolfos, I would likely be in trouble. Because of that, for that very reason, I swiftly made the attempt to contemplate as to of why the other Wolfos, those on the outside of the mist, were merely watching and running around us like they're trying to keep us encircled, kept in one confined area. The thought was short, yet, nonetheless intriguing with the wonder of if they're testing my strength, me in particular, me specifically. This Wolfos here, facing off against me, is a ploy, a show of my might to display for the others, letting them know exactly what they're up against. In other words, this is only the beginning. This is only the first wave of that which is yet to come.

Becoming more aware of what this vicious pack of roaming teeth with fur actually had planned, it became clear that it was time to put an immediate end to this. If this savage hell hound of the forest was meant to test my might, then I'll give the rest of its crew a show to behold. As I had said beforehand; nobody is going to hurt me or my friends.

Narrowing my eyes, I knew the time was close at hand. This entire time, I had been dodging attacks defensively, left and right, waiting for the right moment to strike. My own scheme ultimately worked whenever the beast decided to try and swing in prediction of my movements, an attempt on its behalf to hurt me by seeing through my strategy. If only it wasn't for the fact that I had planned on it realizing my initial plan. With that swipe of a paw, I ducked prior to coming back up with a painful slice directed onto its forearm, all the way down to its claws. Fur and flesh split like warm butter as the Wolfos howled out in surprised agony. It wasn't expecting me to counter its move in such a way.

Blood was a common sight amongst the forefront of a battle, however, it always stood out from the surrounding green when inside the Forbidden Forest. The Lost Woods was the same, only exaggerated by the density of the flora. Red spilled out onto brownish-green, gushing with each and every throb of the creature's heart. How it was before, the anger coursing through both of us, it was intensified tenfold, more-so in the injured Wolfos than myself. It darted forward, with a trail of blood following close behind. I had to take evasive action by vaulting across a fallen log laying on the ground. Just barely, I was capable of avoiding the onrush. There wasn't any way to hide considering how I have to protect the others in my group. Then again, hiding wasn't that which I wanted to do.

Jumping over the same log, I resumed my tactical position in a sturdy stance. Again, it was time, the moment for me to try to end this fight had come. The Wolfos standing before me was a youngblood, yet, one of my foes. While I didn't immediately wish for its death, I knew all too well, that this was the only solution, the only way to deal with this scenario.

If it wouldn't have been for the scuttling of feet and the feeling of a hand reach into my knapsack, I would've gone for the final blow right then and there. Instead, I glanced down to see Saria, grabbing a handful of Deku Nuts from within. Last I had seen, she was still huddled back against Epona with Mido and Fado. It was shocking to see her next to me, in the midst of a battle, a struggle for life and death. No matter what, I nearly grew upset to have her getting in my way, subjecting herself and the others to danger by splitting up.

"Wha-...!? Saria!? Get back, what are you doing!?" I spoke through gritted teeth, holding back from sounding meaner. Without bothering to answer me, she threw a handful of the Deku Nuts at the approaching young blood, aiming as best that she could in order to get the greatest effect. "TAKE THAT!" She screamed as the Deku Nuts impacted the beast with a small series of explosions centered around its torso. Not a single shot missed. All of the Deku Nuts busted, several in the abdomen in advance to a well-placed shot straight on top of the beast's injured arm, the split wound freshly dripping with blood. Having the stunning explosion seep into its body must have been excruciatingly painful. My ears rang worse from the loudness of its shrill shriek than they were from the detonation effect.

Never before had I heard a Wolfos scream as such. The pain that it felt must have been overwhelming. While many might have thought this to be good, it wasn't. Disastrously, things took a turn for the worse, all from that moment onward. Taking into consideration the distinguished circumstances, I knew all too well that the badly injured Wolfos ahead of us wasn't going to back down. It wasn't here in the interest of food. If it didn't kill us in front of the pack, failing to kill an enemy and then attempting escape, the other Wolfos would finish it off on their own just for being too weak, for losing. To it, this was a trial by rite of passage. Killing us would prove its hellish honour, allowing it to travel in might with the rest of its pack. Adulthood was calling its name. The only people standing in its way was us.

Summoning all of the reserved vigor remaining in its body, the beast rose back to its feet, on its hind legs for its final grandstand. In spite of the blood, deep lacerations, a puncture, and even Deku Nut explosion marks with accompanied burns, it wasn't going to merely give up. My plan turned backward as soon as I saw its gaze shift from myself over toward Saria. Those evil red eyes stained with its own dripping vital juices; immediately, the second they connected with Saria's, I saw her legs quiver. Such display of aggression to it, combined with the cowardly aftershock in her behalf, there wasn't possibly a way that it wouldn't have gotten the interest of the monster in question. Among anything, she should have listened to me or known that I had this all under control. Now, in place of the plan which I initially had, I had to protect the others.

"SARIA! DAMMIT, GET BACK YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at her, shoving her further backward against Epona and the others. I was rough, much rougher that I had to be. On the other hand, as frustrated as I was to have their lives now in more danger than they were a mere fraction of a second ago, I only wanted her to be safe and not get in the way anymore. As I had always worked on my objectives alone, I wasn't used to having another person alongside me, much less three Kokiri.

The Wolfos charged without any warning, changing its course in favor of Saria, the one who threw the Deku Nuts at it. As I had predicted, the inflicted effect was far less effective than that of a single 'hunting' Wolfos. This time, with it being tested by the others, it wasn't going to give up, back down, or run away. Saria knew this now as well. To our dismay, it was too late to forget and forgive as the frenzied beast was already rampaging. The problem presented to me was how to handle the young blood without it being focused on me anymore.

With the hell hound darting toward Saria, I didn't have any more time to think about it. For this predicament, I was going to be forced to let natural instincts flow bit by bit.

Howling out in demented terror, the fiend leapt toward Saria with its claws fully extended. The green haired Kokiri girl shrieked loudly in fright, trying her best to run behind Epona, who was with her and the others in shaking fearfully. There wasn't anywhere for them to run off to as we were still encircled by the remaining pack of Wolfos. Instead of retreating, due to it being impossible, I did the only thing I could think of to do.

Without letting it pass me to get to the others, I swung my sword with a shield bash. The shield smashed into its snout as my sword sliced the tip of its ear off. Repeatedly, the beast's jaws snapped until I let go to dodge to the left.

Everything in my plot had just begun. Now that I was temporarily behind it, I moved on to the next phase of this strategy. Gripping its tail tight, I was able to pull myself closer to it by yanking forward to land on its back. Hard as it could, it tried to shake me off, to send me to the ground so I couldn't gather my bearings.

It wasn't going to happen.

I wasn't going anywhere with my fists gripping its fur. All around me, the group watched as I showed everybody how I fought; what it looked like to kill something that was truly alive, no matter its vicious personality. Intending to put an end to this nonsense, I refused to allow myself to hold back.

This would be my death strike.

Ascending up the creature's back using its matted fur as climbing material, my arms wrapped themselves around its throat as soon as I was high enough. Squeezing as tight as I could, all of my muscles came into play with it trying to grab and shake me off of it. These seconds were to be its last. Never did I think much about the death of one of my foes unless they're someone or somebody I once knew. Then again, only a monster kills without feeling. I never wanted to have to make the decision to take its life, but, I have to do what I have to do to protect myself and my friends. Keeping that in mind, that this was for the sake of safety, needing to ensure the others wouldn't get hurt, I took my sword and held it to the Wolfos' throat. In one swift motion, the steel blade slit its jugular, forcing a yelp in advance to disgusting gurgling sounds as blood shot out of its severed windpipe in a warm red shower.

Life drained from its eyes within thirty seconds. When the sounds ceased and its spirit escaped its physical form, the beast's dead body fell to the ground with me still on top. I was back on my feet in no time at all, if only my arms weren't completely soaked in blood. In any respect, I had done it. I had taken the creature's life in order to ensure the survival of myself as well as my friends. That should prove what I'm capable of to each and every person, thing, or entity watching me. Sure, it had been a long time since I had last killed something, nonetheless, I knew I could do it as I'd done countless times beforehand.

Refreshing, satisfying, frustrated, angry, I had no clue as to of how to react or what emotions I should currently be feeling. All that I knew was that I did what had to be done. With blood dripping from my tunic and arms onto the ground beneath me, each barely audible drop was a constant reminder of what I had done.

Saria and the others looked near terrified of me whenever I turned my head to stare at them, merely trying to see if they were okay. As Kokiri, bloodcurdling scenes are close to being too much for them to mentally handle. Sheltered by the Great Deku Tree, they know little of the grievous details on battling. Decapitation, disembowelment, mutilation, torture; that's exclusive to the most horrid of nightmares to them, not something that exists within real life.

Fado was the only one that responded differently. After slitting the throat of a Wolfos, with its precious red fluids dripping from my clothes, instead of looking as if she was about to pass out, she simply stared at me with an understanding as to of what I had done.

Under the circumstances pressed upon me, I didn't have much longer to contemplate the unprecedented lucidity in my value on life or what others thought of me. Having finished off the runt of the litter, the remaining Wolfos began to cease their stampede. No more running in a circle around us. In place of encircling us, all but one stood there, staring at us with extremely hostile intent. The lone pack member that remained on the move was headed straight toward me at a slow, yet, steady pace. It soon became clear that the level of confidence it had in approaching me signified that it was to be more that just a member of the pack.

No, this time, I was going to get a close up of what is likely to be higher in dominance to the pack.

This Wolfos appeared much larger than the one I had just killed. Taking that into mind, it was already up above my head, but, now it was towering me. Standing on its hind legs, it would probably measure close to seven feet tall. However, instead of standing, it was running on all fours directly at me, with hatred burning in its eyes and foaming anger spewing from its mouth. Its howl was deafening, topping the ringing sensation already present.

'Let's do this.' I thought, spitting onto the forest floor while cracking my neck. This was going to be different, and I knew it. Being far larger than the runt I'd faced off, this Wolfos would also be much stronger. My defense strategy would have to change, to adapt. Certain attacks, if I tried to block, could quite literally dislocate my arm, if not break the bone in it. I'd have to be careful as well as know my own limitations while fighting it. For now, I stood my ground, letting it charge straight toward me with no regard once-soever.

Getting closer, around twenty feet from me, it snarled loudly at all of us. For a moment, I wondered if it would make an attempt to attack the others. Thankfully, that worry was squashed whenever it made the motion as if it was getting ready to lunge out me. This confirmed that it was only looking at me, and I knew that the plan I had just made would likely work. If it did, it would end this fight before it even began, and if it didn't, then I'd have to move on with something else.

Jumping off the ground to leap at me, the Wolfos had its tongue literally hanging out of its mouth as it anticipated killing me. As for myself, I let it get as close as it could before bending backward, letting it soar atop my head prior to me jutting my sword directly up to slice directly through its torso, abdomen, and stomach.

Howling out in debilitating anguish, the finely tuned sword ripped through furred flesh, tearing its internal guts out as the blade pierced deeper. Sickeningly, as it landed on the ground behind me with a rolling thud, its intestines fell out of the gaping vertical hole in its chest; hanging there with blood shooting forth onto the grass around it. Twitching, gurgling, and pawing at its own mangled body, the Wolfos, which had thought itself to be so high and mighty, slowly died a painful death without ever getting itself to score a single strike on me or my terrified friends.

It was then that I noticed how I was wrong about it being the leader of the pack. It wasn't. In fact, it was merely another pack member. Lamentably, it also meant that there were additional fights ahead, more death to come. Whether or not I was right, I realized that things changed yet again in the behaviour of the Wolfos pack. After dealing with the first one, the rest had stopped their running. Now, with this second success, they approached in an intimidatingly harsh manner.

Coming closer, I could see all of them, far too many to take on alone; even taking into consideration the Kokiri. Numbering in the thirties, they ranged from a few other young blood to more experienced Wolfos. All of those gradually closed in the distance we had from each other, getting closer and closer to us, keeping us encircled. However, hanging back, there were also several veterans. These old beasts of the forest may be advanced in their age, but, they were still by far the fiercest members in the pack; in terms of respect, and power. They called the shots and every other Wolfos would do exactly as they offered, no matter how primal.

"This is just great… JUST GREAT!" I shouted furiously while lifting my sword at the ready. Fearing the absolute worse, there was no telling when or if the encroaching Wolfos horde was going to cease its march forward to narrow the fighting circle. "I don't know how we're going to get out of this guys." I managed to utter out above the noise of leaves crunching around us. "There's way too many for me to deal with, and no chance of escape."

Mido stepped forth quicker than the others while we still had the opportunity to converse. "What!? You're kidding!? Do what you just did!"

Grunting, in the heat of the moment, I yelled back at him. "I CAN'T DO THAT TO THIRTY OF THEM YOU DUMBASS!"

The orange haired Kokiri's eyes shot open as he angrily shouted back while shaking his fist in the air at me. "I'M NOT A DUMBASS, YOU'RE A DUMBASS! I NEVER WANTED TO COME IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" All of the distraught yelling did nothing other than make things worse, for one of the Wolfos from amongst the advancing pack flew at me with its claws ready to do to me what I had done to the two Wolfos before. "SHIT!" I shouted, barely blocking the attack with my shield. The blow knocked me to the side, but, I remained standing.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed, pointing at the Wolfos, which had landed relatively close to them in comparison to where they were. Although it was mostly focused on me, my fears became reality whenever it swung around to take a swipe at Mido and Saria, who were about three feet away from it. Saria shrieked in horror, afraid for her life the same as I was. "GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

Hollering as loud as I could while running as fast as my feet would let me, I tried my absolute hardest to get there in time. Logically, I knew that I wouldn't cross a twenty-foot gap in time to stop a swift swipe of the beast's claws.

The only thing that saved the diminutive Kokiri was the quick thinking of Fado, who used her blowgun to rapidly fire several darts into the creatures torso. The darts weren't big enough to cause severe damage, but, we were sure it felt it as it yelped like a little puppy getting a beating. The injuries bought the children of the forest just enough time that they needed to escape immediate danger. "Get on the horse, now!" Fado shouted, loading more darts in her blowgun as I jumped at the Wolfos, stabbing it in the shoulder with my sword. "Ghaa! Hurry!" I commanded them, watching briefly as Mido and Saria mounted Epona.

The Wolfos tried to shake me off before managing to reach behind itself and grab my boot. "RGNNN!" I groaned as it yanked me off of it. "My sword!" Any well-trained swordsman knew that he had to hang onto his weapon with an iron grip, but, it was impossible at this moment.

With my sword still stuck in the beast's shoulder, I was without any way to defend myself or anyone else until it spun around in place, gripping and pulling the blade right out of its shoulder. Dropping the sword, it turned to face me with a look of sheer frenzy plastered onto its face.

"What are you looking at, you ugly son-of-a-bitch?"

Stepping forward, Fado gave me a good advantage by unleashing yet another series of darts. Each projectile hit too, with great velocity and enough pinching pain to hopefully distract it long enough for me to retrieve my sword. After all, there wasn't any possible way I could dispatch such a foe without some form of weapon. I wasn't going to fist fight a Wolfos.

Running full speed, I lowered my body with my hand near the ground in anticipation of snatching up my sword. At that very second, I saw in the eyes of the creature, that it had outwitted me through trick or pure determination. Instead of focusing on Fado, who shot it with eight darts, it kicked me back with a filthy canine foot planted firmly on my face. The kick shoved me back onto the ground, forcing me to roll out of control for about two and a half seconds, just long enough for it to make its next move by throwing itself at me with the intent to either body slam, or just plain crash into me with all of its body weight.

Countering, I had to cartwheel out of the way, with barely any time to spare. If it would not have been for Fado still unleashing a wave of darts, the beast may have been further focused on me and moving even faster. Nonetheless, several swipes from its oversized claws landed extremely close. I could feel the air moving from each attack.

Frenzied, it snarled, then charged me. Just like last time, I had to maneuver myself out of the way.

Repeatedly, the Wolfos kept up the game of run and chase. No matter how much I dodged its ferociousness, it refused to back down. My legs were getting slightly tired as an outcome. All of this was unprecedented. My skills were still as sharp as a razor blade, and yet, I wasn't capable of keeping this up indefinitely. 'This isn't working!' I thought, looking around at all of the other Wolfos still remaining, which were watching the battle. 'I have to do something quick, or else I'm going to run out of strength… I haven't recovered enough endurance to let this go on for hours. Not like I could whenever I was a full blown adult.'

Knowing that I had other items, it was time that I used them. Sheathing my sword, the beast stood its ground with arms out at its sides, ready to make a quick slice at any moments notice. Surely, it had absolutely no clue what I was doing, or planning on doing. However, like I said, they're incredibly intelligent for creatures of the forest. It knew I was doing something, just not what that something was. Luckily for me, I used that advantage to retrieve my bow and arrow.

"Time to test out my archery skill again." I uttered with a smug smile; swiftly grabbing an arrow from my quiver, placing it to the string of the bow, drawing back with as much strength as I could, and then taking aim. "Let's see how you fair against an arrow to your skull."

Undoubtedly, the Wolfos didn't remain still to allow such an easy targeting. Running at me, I unleashed the arrow without getting a decent aim. Flying through the air at great velocity, it impacted the creature in the left paw as it had swung during its run. Stuck all the way through, the piercing sensation was enough to temporarily stun the beast, giving me the time I needed to reload one more arrow. This time, the monstrous canine remained still as it tried its best to remove the arrow lodged in its paw. The attempt was unsuccessful, and a fatal error on its behalf. Continuing to use the time it gave me, I let another arrow fly straight toward its chest. Feeling confident that this would be another deathblow, I didn't bother to ready another arrow.

To our ultimate dismay, before the arrow could impact the Wolfos, another one, rivaling the same size as the one with the other arrow stuck in its paw, came out of nowhere, to completely smack the arrow out of thin air. I'd never seen such an action before and was dumbstruck for several seconds until it fully soaked in that my strategy had failed. "What the hell!?"

Slowly turning to face me with fangs shown, while rising to full height, my eyes widened in response to seeing two Wolfos. Fighting them both, that was going to be incredibly difficult. "No!" Saria shouted. "We have to find a way to get out of here! There's no way that we can face all of them, there's just too many!" Turning briefly to stare at her, I shook my head to let her know that it wasn't an option. Running away wasn't an option, even if we were far outnumbered. Epona isn't big or fast enough to escape the pack of Wolfos in front of us. I had to think of a way to defeat them both and I needed to do it fast. For the time being, the only thing I could think of doing was using my bow and arrow at a distance, then my sword in close proximity.

"This has to work." My arrow supply was limited. On the other hand so, were my strategies. This was a period of dire situation and I had to do anything I could in order to survive.

Loading two arrows at a time, I tried to do a useful combat technique I'd learned from Nabooru during my training with the Gerudo. Both projectile's should add double trouble for the Wolfos who gets struck by them. Like last time, however, the Wolvos wouldn't immediately allow me to score a hit. They evaded my tracking as fast as they could, not wanting to feel the aftermath of what would happen if I succeeded in shooting one of them. This went on for what felt like five minutes, until I heard a howl from one of the elderly beasts watching.

Being no ordinary howl, I watched the two Wolfos in front of me change their attack patterns, listening to their leaders.

Soon enough, I bore witness to multiple other individual Wolfos stepping forth from their pack. With bloodlust stricken eyes, it was obvious they were getting ready to join in on the fight. 'What?' I thought to myself, beginning to severely worry. 'No… There's no way. I can't possibly defend myself or Saria and the others if I'm going to have to fight five or six of these hell hounds.' Lowering my bow without ever firing another arrow, I knew that I didn't have anything to take on all of these beasts with full force. No strategy would compensate for their sheer numbers either. "I think I screwed up, guys!" I shouted to them over the roar of thirty Wolvos approaching. "We… We shouldn't ever have come back here. We should have just tried to protect the Kokiri Forest until the Deku Sprout grew… Oh, by the Goddesses. I… I don't know what to do!"

Fado tried to do her best with her blowgun, but, the amount of darts she had dwindled quickly until she was down to what she had left on her bandolier. Mido shook nervously while frailly holding onto his dagger. Saria as well as the fairies stood in utter disbelief as to of what is happening. Just like me, she couldn't believe that we were so outnumbered, that there was no possibility of surviving this.

The impending realization of death was beginning to soak in. I'd failed miserably; so bad that it led to the end of my friend's lives as well. My heartbeat thumped harder, hurting me as I envisioned the entire Kokiri Village succumbing to the same fate as this. Without Saria, or even Mido to lead them, they'd most likely lose their place or be killed by the rest of the evil infecting this place. It hurt to think about, but, it ran through my mind repeatedly. I couldn't believe that I was going to be struck down by a group of lowly canines. After all that I'd been through, after all that I'd done; it put me to great shame. The Hero of Time, who saved all Hylian-kind and ensured the saftey of the Goddesses, killed by a pack of vicious Wolfos. I'm sure Ganondorf will be laughing in his dark castle for years to come.

"Keep fighting, Link!" Saria yelled at me, scared of being consumed by these monsters. "You can't give up! You never ever give up!"

I wanted to listen to her, and yet, I couldn't see any way to get out of this alive. Nothing I could do would save us this time, because nothing I could do was able to eliminate this many Wolfos in a partially confined space, with Kokiri I have to protect. The circumstances I was in made it as hard as it was. In the long run, however, I supposed that she was correct. It would be even worse if I did not put up a fight. I had to defend myself, or else I'd be practically committing suicide by giving up and allowing myself to be killed by wild animals. That definitely wouldn't be a good ending for a person of high combat status such as myself.

Gritting my teeth, I swiftly drew back the two arrows I still had and released with without hesitation. Due to my quickness, no Wolfos had a chance to evade. As fast as I shot them, they impacted the chest of one of the beasts I had just fought off. It fell to the ground after that, yelping in pain. While I may not have expected the attack to have worked as well as it did, that only gave me an advantage to this extraordinarily dire situation. Pulling out another two arrows from my quiver, I drew them back without taking immediate aim this time, trying my best to not visibly track them in a way they'd know I was doing that.

In spite of how I had seemingly killed or incapacitated another, I still didn't get my hopes up. We were still far too outnumbered for this to make a difference. Inevitability would win out eventually. All I could do was keep trying. I had to keep fighting, even whenever the fire inside of me grew dim and my confidence plummeted.

Before long, as I stopped thinking and only focused on the battle, one of the Wolfos from prior ran at me without a second of hesitation. Unleashing another two arrows, one scored a shot to the lower abdomen while the other stuck itself in the trunk of a nearby tree. Not being enough, it kept coming at me until I was forced to unsheathe my sword to defend myself. "Nrghhh!" I grunted as the beast's claws slammed into my blade. The force was almost too much to bear. A strength like that would break my arm if it was any more powerful than it already was. Nonetheless, I kept at it, struggling to stay on my feet as I used my shield to block a barrage of savage strikes. Each bang forced me back a couple of feet until I had retreated against the others. To make matters even worse, the pack of Wolfos proceeded to accelerate their forward advancement, narrowing my fighting space an extra fifteen feet all the way around.

As abruptly as they marched onward to begin with, another two jumped forth as if to add their input. This left me defending myself against five of them. 'I can't…' I started thinking as I blocked each strike of their claws, sweating profusely in response. 'I can't do it… I want to, but, there's no possible way that I can kill them all AND make sure all of us stay safe at the same time.'

Out of nowhere, one of the bigger Wolfos lunged at me. I lifted my protection like always, yet, this time, instead of slashing at me with its claws, the beast bit down atop the middle chief of the shield.

"What the!?" I barely managed to get out prior to having the shield ripped away from my arm so roughly it hurt. "NO!"

Flinging the metal shield to the ground, it stared at me, snarling with foam dripping from its mouth. Without my shield, I'd have much more trouble in guarding myself. Blocking an attack was going to be far harder than it was before this.

'Not good. Not good at all…' My brain concerned. 'I'm done for.'

Pressed against Epona as well as the others, things went downhill incredibly quickly. A howl from the elder Wolfos, and the rest of the pack started walking forward without stopping. Though they took their time, the looming sensation of death made it feel as though things were occurring fast. "I'm so sorry, Saria… There's no way I can defeat them all. I'm sorry for failing to protect you all. All I wanted to do was fix everything and… and now… It looks like I got us all killed." All of them shook in fright. In spite of that, Saria didn't blame me. None of them blamed me. They knew I was trying my absolute best.

"It's alright, Link." Saria and Fido both said at once.

"No, it's not..." Watching the Wolfos come closer, my pulse increased. "You were right. This is a suicide mission. It didn't mean you all had to die alongside me. That's all my fault. I should never have let either of you accompany me on this." My palms got the handle of my sword wet with sweat as the anxiety coursing throughout me accumulated every inch the hell hounds made toward us. Sorrow was the only emotion keeping itself firmly rooted within me. "I just wanted to protect this place… It's my home, you know? You guys have always been like family to me and because of that, I'd do anything to help you all out... I didn't know at first. Seeing the Kokiri Forest in such dismay hurt me as much as it hurt you, that's the real reason why I'm here, about to die by these disgusting creatures."

As a tear rolled down my cheek, I felt someone's hand lay upon my shoulder. Looking up, Saria was there, with a mournful smile. "We know, Link. It's why we don't blame you for what's about to happen. All of us knew the risks, and yet, we came out here with you anyway. So, don't blame yourself." Sniffling, she continued. "Like you said, we're a family and a family sticks together until the bitter end." After saying that, I felt two other hands latch onto me. Staring up at them, even with the desperation flowing in the air, I couldn't help other than to feel loved by them, including Mido. "We love you, Link. You're always going to be our favourite boy in the entire world."

Proceeding to cry more, my sword nearly fell from my hand as I ultimately decided to give up. The only thing holding me back from actually doing as such was knowing the pain that was to come by being torn limb from limb by over thirty Wolfos. I'd seen what happens to things they consider prey and no matter what, I can't allow it to happen with no resistance once so ever. I might lose my legs and or only have a single arm, but, I'll still be stabbing at them until the life has completely drained itself from my body.

A mere twenty-foot perimeter was all that was left of our space inside the encroaching circle of Wolfos. Seeing this, my cognitive deliberation sped up, drifting to thinking about my relationship with Malon as well as how I'd never get to experience new things with her that every Hylian should be allowed to do through in their life, or how I wouldn't be here to protect the Kingdom of Hyrule during other times upon which it requires me to save it. Everything I ever knew was about to be cut off, everything I wanted to do was going to be made impossible, all that I could've done shall soon be an impossible dream. It was difficult to estimate which was going to truly be worse; the fact that I was going to feel what it felt like to die, or that I was going to fail my mission and disappoint the Goddesses. Neither would be great, but, it was likely the fact that I would have to explain my defeat to omnipotent beings that upset me the very worse. Knowing that I allowed innocent Kokiri to be killed alongside me doubled that disconcerting sensation of non-accomplishment.

"This is it..." I moaned in woe, literally able to feel the warm foul smelling odor of the Wolfos breath.

Raising my sword above my head, I readied myself for one final showdown that I was already predestined to fail. Hearing nonstop snarls, I decided that I would end this at the count of three; when I would go out fighting with all of my might. Closing my eyes, my plan of action ensued.

"One..." I counted, listening as the crunching footsteps grew louder around me at every angle. "Two..." A wolfos snorted as I felt a strangely cold breeze abruptly blow by me. Tightening my grip on my sword, I tried to keep listening to their movement, but, the sudden wind blocked out a lot of sounds. "Three!" Jumping forward, I lashed out with a do-or-die attempt to take as many of the oversized forest dogs with me. "RHAAAAAA!" I hollered at the top of my lungs, letting out what I assumed would very likely be my last battle cry to escape my lips. "TAKE THIS YOU MUTTS! I SWEAR BY THE GODDESSES, I'LL COME DOWN TO HELL MYSELF AND KILL ALL OF YOU ONE MORE TIME!"

Swinging my sword madly, with little skill, it came to me that something was not quite right. I felt nothing, no strikes or slices, and when I had obviously moved beyond the point at which I should have run into the circle of Wolfos, I stopped my erratic frenzy and opened my eyes. Shockingly, I saw all of them backing up, with fear plastered on their faces, unlike any emotion I'd seen in them prior to now. They appeared terrified, with certain members of their pack going so far as to shake nervously like they were absolutely traumatized beyond all means of conveyance. This startled me, on the other hand, obviously not as much as whatever it was that was deeply disturbing them. The very second the cool breeze blew by me another time, I saw each Wolfos sniff the air before backing off more, eyes widening in horror.

"W-What… What's happening!?" I asked in bewilderment.

Whimpering, tucking their tails between their legs, they backed off more. The Alpha Males of the pack seemed confused, but, scared as well. All of them looked around like they thought something was about to get them.

"Link..." Saria questioned in wonder. "What's going on? Why are they acting like that?" In advance to me responding, Mido spoke instead. "Who cares!? Just be glad that they're leaving! Hauuu! I think I need to change my tunic!" Fado and the fairies expressed similar emotions as every last one of us was sure up until now that we were about to be killed. Now, to have this abruptly happen, it was a crazy Goddess sent miracle. "I… I can't believe it. We're so lucky!"

With them cowering in dread, I was dumbfounded whenever a strong, chilly gust of wind blew through the air, rustling the trees and leaves. Upon that mysterious gale, the entire pack of thirty or so Wolfos took off, running away from us as fast as they possibly could. Howls of despair were the last we heard of them up till their tails disappeared into the fog they originally came from. The way the rumbling ground settled as they left made it clear that they were truly making haste out of trepidation. No matter the unexplained aspect of it, like the others, I was overly excited and overjoyed that we weren't going to be mauled to death. Although tension was higher than ever within me, my heartbeat began to slow to a normal pace.

"This is unbelievable!" I exclaimed in total stupefaction. Not giving them the time of day, however, my arm instantly motioned for us to leave. "Go! Go! Go! Run like the damn forsaken wind!"

Epona's hooves tore at the soil beneath her as I made sure I had all of my equipment, then followed behind as quick as my legs could muster. Nothing mattered more at the time being than for us to escape this area. All that I said prior to now still held true. This was a complete suicide mission, yet, there was absolutely no reason for me to endanger the others, my family and dearly held friends. If anything, as soon as I could be sure that those mongrels were gone for good, I planned to turn back for the Kokiri Village. For now, all we did was run blindly. It wasn't until I saw another paint mark on a tree that I came to realize we were still somehow traveling in the right direction, all without even meaning to.

Minutes later, I clicked my tongue and whistled to get Epona to stop. "Alright, girl. Whoa… Whoa now! I think we're safe."

Inhaling and exhaling rapidly, it took me a couple of moments to get my breathing back under control. Now that we were safe, I noticed how much my hands were shaking in anxiety. This came with an ego breaking understanding that I wasn't nearly as strong or powerful as I needed to be. Knowing this, it hurt my confidence severely. Unfortunately, there really wasn't much I could do in this immature body. 'I can't believe what happened… I… I can't believe I was that close to death, to the death of my family.' Sighing, my mind kept trying to control the tremors in my hands. 'How could I possibly have been as strong as I was, only to sink down to this weak state of lacking skill in the face of overwhelming odds. Not long ago, I would have been able to take them all on, or at least I like to think I could.'

Continuing to stare at my hands, I wondered if there was anything I could have done differently. I wondered if there was anything that I could have done to of made it seem a bit less like I was so far out of my league. Going over it again and again, it came to me that my lack of defensive capabilities was simple due to the enclosed space as well as the overwhelming number of red-eyed, foaming-mouthed mutts of the forest. For all that I know, I may well have had a lot of trouble no matter what my age. It's likely that even being a seventeen-year-old would not have made that battle that much easier.

Clenching my hands tightly, I couldn't help other than to feel the way I did, although, I knew I shouldn't be so hard on myself. There was always going to be times where I wouldn't be able to defeat a large number of enemies. What I truly needed to do was respect my courage for trying to go out fighting, knowing that I would die. Besides that, I killed several of them with a great show of display toward my skills. Sure, I was lucky. Yet, the normal person would definitely not have been able to last nearly as long as I did. A couple of times, I also protected Saria or the others in a way any other Hylian would surely have failed to do so. Keeping that in my mind, it became clear that it was fine to be upset in regard to my possible demise, granted I stayed aware of my incessant drive to stay alive as well as the things I'd succeeded in doing.

The wind blew my exposed hair back, pushing my green cap to the side thereafter. Once I felt more content with the way things occurred, I exhaled one final time in relief, happy that we were much safer than we were previously. "Thank the Goddesses..." I uttered.

"Okay, where to now?" Saria asked, making me look up.

Like always, right before I spoke, Mido beat me to it. "Are you kidding!? We're getting out of here! There's no way in heck we're going to live if we don't!" His rapidly rising chest was evidence that he was still highly scared. I didn't blame him either, and yet, my surprise came from the fairies accompanying us agreeing with him. "W-Well, I hate to say it..." Breena meeped. "But, Mido's Right, we need to get out of her before we turn into chow."

Laila clearly felt the same. Fado was the only one not showing any desire to get out of this haunted forest. Instead of shaking like the others, including Saria, she seemed to be paying close attention to the breeze, letting it blow through her hair and sniffing it in a strangely similar manner as the Wolfos did. I didn't have much time to pay attention to her eeriness, however, for Saria replied to everybody's readiness to leave. "Come on, you two… We have to keep going. Link needs us, and we need to figure out the cause of all this disruption."

Mido grunted and said. "We won't figure out anything if we're eaten alive!"

Sighing, I managed to butt into the conversation. "You know, he's right and Breena and Laila are right. It's too dangerous here. I need to get you three out of here as fast as possible." All of them looked at me in disbelief, so, I decided to clarify myself. "Don't look at me like that. Most of you want to get out of here anyway, and it's true… It's way too dangerous in here for a Kokiri. I don't want to be responsible for getting any of you killed."

"You're so wrong!" Saria shouted at me. "Quit worrying about us! Now is not the time to be discussing this, because the sooner we get through with this, the sooner ALL of us can go home!"

Saria's frustration may have been unusual, but, it was clear what she was trying to say. It would most certainly take longer if I chose to backtrack with the intent of sending them back to the Kokiri Village. I was already a bit over halfway there. If I turned back now, it would take another hour and a half to get back to this point, which wouldn't leave me with much daylight left. The last thing I wanted to do was be out here during the nighttime, especially if there was a chance of running into that pack of Wolfos again. My own safety would be greatly reduced as well without the presence of the fairies.

"Are you crazy!?" Mido retorted angrily. "Saria, we get it! You've got a crush on him, but, we can't risk our lives for this maniac!" Upon hearing that, Saria, with a vein bulging in her forehead, reached back to pinch his ear, tugging on it until it looked like it was about to be ripped off. "SHUT UP, MIDO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

With them starting up a loud fight in the middle of forest, it wasn't until we all heard a sudden yelping sound in the distance did we all silence ourselves yet again. That yelp was followed by a roaring snapping noise which echoed throughout the entire woodland. After that, another breeze blew through the area, bringing forth an eerie sensation unlike that I'd felt up until this point. It made me wonder what it was that the pack of Wolfos were so frightened of. If it was an actual being, or creature, then it was out there, and we needed to watch ourselves carefully. Then again, whatever it was, it must have been fairly unique, for I've been through these woods all my life and the Wolfos is the worst thing I'd encountered. To see those mongrels run away in fear brought out the aspect that there was another beast lurking nearby.

"What was that!?" Saria asked, letting go of Mido's newly red ear.

Moving on, I started walking toward the tree with the paint mark on its trunk. "I don't know, but..." Sighing, it was hard for me to fully make up my mind on what it is that I want to do. "I… I guess we should keep moving. I want to take you all back to the Kokiri Village where it's safe, but at the same time, it would be quicker to keep going, and I'd stay safer with you all…" Stopping, I clicked my tongue a few times as if I wasn't sure of what to do.

Saria didn't like this at all, for she grew angry, frustrated with my inability to keep my mind made up. "Knock it off, Link! Geez! There's nothing to discuss. We all agreed to come with you, and we're going to do it. Running away now is just going to make us cowards… I know you're not a coward, Link. We just have to be brave like you are, that way we can keep supporting you all of the way until we succeed in restoring order to the Forbidden Forest."

Hearing another whimper and yelp from off in the distance, we stopped talking again, focusing more on what it is yelping in pain. It sounded like a Wolfos, but, surely that can't be. The last thing I wanted to do was confirm that there was something definitely out there which the pack of Wolfos was afraid of, something they caught by scent.

"Okay, Okay..." I finally gave up, letting them accompany me. "But, that's only because it's easiest if we keep going and get this over with."

Mido shook his head with a loud grumbling sigh, not happy about the idea of what was happening at all. I knew he'd be this way, which is why I didn't really want him to come with me. He had to of known we'd be going through this, at least have known we'd face some form of danger. It's not like this was risk-free from the beginning. "This is ridiculous! You're both going to get us killed!" Hopping down from Epona, he held out his hand to the blonde haired Kokiri behind Saria. "Come on, Fado. Let's get outta here before we end up in the jaws of a Wolfos."

Waiting about a solid minute, Fado eventually shook her head, making Mido's mouth fall open in shock when she said "No. The others are right, we need to keep going and get this over with and you need to stay with us because there's no way you'd be safe traveling back on your own." Proceeding the refusal, she went back to examining her surroundings. Mido gave up then, keeping to himself with arms crossed, mumbling on about how things were unfair or how we were going to get ourselves killed. Hearing that they were going to ride this out with me, it made me happy as I really didn't want to be in here alone, even if I'd always have Epona by my side. With it settled as to of what it is that we're going to do, we all resumed our travels on high alert, definitely watching out for signs of more enemies.

Mido and I walked on foot, following Epona, who carried Saria and Fado on her back. The fairies, Breena and Laila fluttered amongst us the entire time until we came upon the next paint mark upon the tree.

I couldn't be sure how many more marks were left, but, it would seem that we're surely closing in on the location of the Skull Kid, Timi. Looking up, through the treetop foliage, I could see a massive tree protruding above the rest. Using memory as to of what Malon had told me, this resembled the humongous oak tree she spoke of finding me near. It had to be the clearing where she said the Skull Kid resided.

"We're almost there..." I managed to say before being interrupted by an earsplitting squeal. This startled us, making us flinch. Whatever it was out there wailing in pain must have been getting savagely murdered. The worst part of it came from the fact that it sounded as if it came from ahead, the very direction in which we needed to go. If that was the case, then I might as well begin preparing myself for another long winded battle. "Not good..." Sighing, the others looked back at me, listening to what I had to say. "I've been thinking about it… I mean, those Wolfos were friggin' terrified. Whatever scared them off like it did, it must be immensely powerful."

That same eerie breeze gusted through the forest, bringing with it more feelings of intense dread without a noticeable cause. It brought goosebumps to my skin. Saria and the others shivered, and yet, she was the one to reply in regard to what I said about there being something stronger than a Wolfos out there. "We all watched you fight that pack of Wolfos, Link. You did great. Sure you were outnumbered, but, your skills were outstanding. Trust me, I know how powerful you are. I know how you've always succeeded and it's my belief that you can take on any enemy you want." What she spoke of started to give me courage, yet, I just couldn't be sure about myself. After all, I almost died. "I know you're being hard on yourself..." She resumed. "But, you did everything that you could. The only reason why you were at disadvantage was because of how many there were. No matter what, you're still a hero."

Cheering myself up from the destitute state of mind I'd slipped into, I realized that she was correct about me still being a mighty warrior. I couldn't let myself give up after facing defeat, I had to work harder instead.

Now, feeling motivation, I took the lead. Unfortunately, ahead it seemed as if the strange fog invading the woodlands was thickening. This was unnatural beyond normal means. Like that spooky feeling I kept getting, it wasn't supposed to be here, much less in the middle of a warm afternoon such as this. Nonetheless, despite having obscured vision, we progressed onward in search of the Skull Kid, Timi's home. Being so close to the Ocarina of Time, I couldn't wait to feel it in the palm of my hands again, knowing then that it was safe from the evil infesting the world around it. Just a little longer, and I wouldn't have to worry about it falling into the wrong hands anymore. From then, I'd hopefully be able to fix what it is that is ailing the Kokiri Forest.

"What in the world?" Saria wondered while suddenly starting to cough like she was earlier. "Is it getting hard to breathe?" Fado and Mido repeated their earlier coughing fit, but this time I noticed them expelling fog, as if the mist around us was filling their lungs. "Yeah, and that wind is making things chilly." Fado retorted while shivering.

In my opinion, I was glad they weren't ignoring it this time, or pretending as if it wasn't bothering them. While I couldn't explain why they hadn't reacted again up until now, I knew for sure that there was indeed something going on within them, a sickness of some sort that might be related to the corruption of the Kokiri Forest. Taking that into consideration, I stayed put for a bit until they calmed themselves.

"Are you alri-..." I almost got to ask prior to suddenly hearing footsteps rapidly closing in on us. "Take cover!" I shouted, drawing my sword in preparation to attack.

An abrupt whimper left me to guess that it was another Wolfos, and soon that speculation was confirmed whenever the shape of one revealed itself from amongst the murky haze. Howling at us, the way it came busting through the barrier of fog, I just knew it was another attempt at attacking us. Then again, I wasn't sure why seeing as of how they could have simply killed us earlier.

"No way! Look out, it's another Wolfos!" Saria hollered, watching as it revealed itself.

It was definitely a Wolfos, on the other hand, it was a much younger one, similar to the first Wolfos I encountered thirty minutes ago. As I prepared for the worst, it became apparent that this one wasn't heading toward me as I had initially thought; instead, the beast was fleeing.

Catching another closer glimpse, we could all see it was grievously injured. Upon such a revelation, my thoughts shifted back toward what else was out there; what was out there ripping into the pack of Wolfos that nearly ate us for a scrumptious snack? Whatever it was, it was far more powerful that anything I cared to make an attempt at taking on in combat. Unfortunately, there's no way for me to tell its location as another Wolfos, bleeding from the head with a busted jaw, emerged from our left, only to disappear into the backdrop of sheer fog. If this monster can take on a bunch of wild mutts that outnumbered us, it might be using this haze to its advantage, leaving us open to an ambush at any possible moment.

Not giving any consideration into retreating, I knew that we had no choice other than to persevere onward as we were already too far into the Lost Woods to high-tail it out of here now. With any luck, we would encounter the area Malon mentioned, the last location and known whereabouts of the Ocarina of Time.

I'd come too far to give up.

"Just… Keep moving." I spoke while resuming our walk along the tree lines. "We've got to get to the clearing. That's all that we can do! Just get to the clearing!" Proceeding that, I took off running. They all looked a tad shocked, but, kept up with me nonetheless. We knew that standing around yapping wasn't going to do anything anymore. As I'd stated in my head a hundred times up until now, the sooner this is done and over with, the sooner we can all leave these accursed woods for good. What I wasn't going to say to them was that I didn't want to encounter whatever it was out there scaring off an entire pack of Wolfos.

"JUST RUN!" However, in a sense, I had a feeling they already knew that as well.

Passing trees left and right, the fog invaded our nostrils, and thus our lungs as it was forced through our noses by our heightened speed. We were hardly able to see where we were going. It wasn't going to stop us, yet it did make it more difficult to actually spot any more supposed marks to lead us in the correct direction. Instinct was truly the only thing we were going on by this point in time. Jerking our heads at every angle we possibly could, we kept ourselves on alert in case that which was out there decided to reveal itself, which it could very well decide to do at any moment.

Sudden movement to the left caught my eyes, as well as Mido's. In another shocking turn of events, it was yet another Wolfos, one fatally wounded, looking to be nearly cut in half at the waist, with its head clearly having been bitten off, torn from the torso along with its entire left arm. What we saw moving was nothing other than muscle spasms.

Absolutely mortified at the sight, our legs sped up with more adrenaline coursing through us; sending us into a horrific moment of flight or DIE. Preferring the former over the latter, without so much as screaming or vomiting, our hast quickened tenfold. That which could bite off the head of a Wolfos must be humongous in stature, something of which none of us knew existed within these woods; a new creature unlike any foretold in all of my previous treks into this forest.

'W-What the hell!?' I thought to myself while staring back at the rest of my group for a second, just to make sure they were okay. 'What could do something like that!? A… A Moblin? No… No, that doesn't make any sense. Moblin's aren't vicious to a degree like that. No… No… They like to crush things, not bite their heads off or tear them in half. Besides, without Ganondorf, their wouldn't be any Moblin's in these woods. Not now…'

Contemplating all I want, it wasn't going to allow me to figure it out without a confrontation I already had plans to avoid. Instead, in the coming few yards, a blood trail began with a few drips I nearly missed due to my hesitation to slow down in the least. The others were not aware of it yet. Continuing onward, the drops increased, gradually turning into a steady line of red amongst the brown and green forest floor.

"Look!" Mido suddenly exclaimed, pointing ahead of us. "There's another tree with a mark on it!" Focusing my vision forward, I realized that he was right and we began to slow down. Straight ahead, following the ever thickening trail of blood, a tree stood marked in front of what appeared to be a clearing. "We're close!" I shouted in response.

Approaching the tree, things grew worse as another smell filled our nostrils, a familiar smell that I'd come across on every adventure; the smell of a freshly killed body, the scent of living blood and dying entrails. "Oh no! Not again!" Saria squeamishly looked away, not wanting to see what it was we were getting ready to place our eyes on.

Sure enough, as we came up to the tree, we were met with a sight similar to what we'd encountered previously. This time, on the other hand, instead of squirrels, birds, or chupas, what dead carcasses littered the base of the tree was none other than several of the Wolfos we'd encountered not fifteen minutes ago. Three dead Wolfos laid by the roots, waiting to begin rotting into the ground. It was gruesome, with two of them having been eviscerated and even skinned, with their own tattered fur draped over their smashed in faces. What left itself as a shock was how the one in the center I could recognize. The center Wolfos was one of the elderly alpha males I had seen leading the pack. Instead of having been brutalized in the same fashion as the others, this one looked like it had suffered more, with its eyes gouged out and replaced with bloody acorns; its mouth also stuffed with the same kind of oak nuts.

An act such as that made it clear that whatever was doing this was far more intelligent than a simple forest beast. It was taunting others, leaving markers for its territory as a warning to anyone else who attempts to encroach.

"What would do such a thing!?" Saria asked loudly, receiving a motion to stay quiet from everybody else. Shaking my head, I gave my answer. "Not what, who…" Quickly passing the tree with the dead Wolfos, we kept going onward, into the still thickening haze spreading out amongst a clearing we were slowly coming across. "Whoever's doing this was leading us here, like Fado said. The way they were killed isn't how a monster would kill to feed itself."

Preparing ourselves for the worst, we all knew that I was right. It was too obvious. Besides that, it was just plain likely that somebody had come for the Ocarina of Time. How they knew where it was is unknown, but, it sure does seem as if they did regardless.

As for the clearing we were traveling through, I could only hope that this was the one Malon was talking about. It had to be the right direction at least, for this is where the mark indicated to go. The fog made it far too hard to see clearly, and yet, it did look as if there was a giant tree a hundred yards ahead of me. Only the branches stuck out amongst the smoky waves of mist, which was how I was capable of seeing it in the first place. This tree was by far the largest I'd seen as of yet. It would probably take seven normal sized trees just to fill the inside trunk of the one in view.

Whimpers out in the haze followed by loud snapping sounds, trembles on the ground, and bird wings flapping in the sky made it difficult to hear anything other than unsettling ambience. Nerve-racking as it was, each step I made was another closer to my final objective. Unfortunately, to make things even worse, the atmosphere began to grow even heavier than it already was, throwing off danger signals during every turn I made. This made me suddenly feel as if I was being watched, which ended my movement as I stood still with the hair on my neck standing on end.

"What is i-...?" Mido nearly asked until I promptly shushed him. "Shh… Not now. Just… Listen." Stopping and silencing ourselves, we remained still, focusing on the background noises while trying our best to ignore all else. It wasn't easy, yet, honing in on it, a small voice could be heard from what sounded like a decent distance away. The voice said nothing. In place of words, I was sure I could hear it cry. Soft, yet steady, the sobbing gently echoed throughout the open expanse of land. "Do you hear it?" I asked as Saria and Mido cupped their ears, listening for what I had heard. "Uhh… Is that somebody crying?" Fado asked, beating them to the question. Now, knowing that they could hear it too, I was sure that I wasn't misinterpreting it or merely hearing the wind. "I hear it too, is somebody else out here with us?" Saria asked without getting a response.

The sobbing continued, sounding almost childlike all the while. Taking a step forward, I was stopped by the hand of Mido, who gripped my shoulder tight. "Wait… What are you doing?" Shrugging him off, I kept my sword at the ready like I'd done for the past thirty minutes. "What do you mean? The same thing I told you that we've been doing the entire time we've been in this forest… I'm going to recover the Ocarina of Time. It's incredibly important." Walking alongside me, he argued further. "Okay, but, what about the crying sound?" Not knowing what to say, I could only shrug again. If he thought it was going to stop me, he was most certainly wrong. As for what I was going to do about it, I suppose that I could investigate. After all, I wouldn't leave someone out here who was lost and in need of help. Nonetheless, my main priority was the recovery of the Ocarina of Time. Being this close, it was all that was on my mind and all that would be on my mind until I finally held it in my hand once more.

Now, I put aside all of my concerns in order to proceed with my mission. As alert as I was, I still felt as though I could be walking into a trap. There was no way to ascertain such information yet, so, I was forced to let fate take action on its own. One foot after the other, I tried to stay quiet, on the other hand, the leaves covering the forest floor made that nearly impossible as each step crunched beneath my feet. Nevertheless, I proceeded onward. The further I walked, the louder the sobbing in the distance grew.

Glancing back at the others, I could clearly see how uneasy they were. Just like me, they found this situation to be direly frightening.

'By the Goddesses, please let this be the clearing. Din, guide my way with might.' Examining my surroundings, the closer we came, I was able to successfully confirm that the tree before us was most definitely a tree that Malon might have been talking about. Its trunk was simply massive. What I thought initially to have been seven times the size of the ones around us actually turned out to be nine or ten. If there was any hope within me that could spark, now was the moment, and I knew this all too well. 'This has to be it!' My mind mentally exclaimed in excitement. 'Other than the Great Deku Tree, I've never seen another tree as large as this one. I know it has to be the right one, it has to be!'

Although the fog severely hampered my vision, scanning my surroundings was my first reaction. It had been weeks since I'd been here, if this was indeed the spot I had been unconscious. Weather, time, and animal life is bound to have moved the ocarina around some. However, as long as nobody has taken it on their own accord, it should be in a fairly similar position of where it had been left. Not knowing any of the specifics, I could only search for it. No way I was able to recall anything from when I was here. Everything from that time is just a blur. My only hope was to see it lying on the ground.

"Is this it?" Saria whispered, trying to stay low and not alert anything or anyone of our presence. "It has to be the place Malon was talking about. Look at the size of that tree."

Glad as I was that the others agreed, I shushed them in order to speak freely. "Shh… I think so, which means we made it. Now, we all know what an ocarina looks like; Saria has her Fairy Ocarina if anyone needs a refresher… Mido…... Just remember, it's blue. That's all we need to see, is a bit of blue." Following those instructions, a sudden silence fell upon the creepy meadow, with only the bare, dead branches of the massive tree creaking in the gentle wind. 'Great, now what.' A feeling of dread washed over me without warning, and yet, I had no clue as to of why. I thought that perhaps it was related to how every fiber of my being was telling me to get out of these woods and stay out forever. It almost felt as if I was feeling hatred, directed solely at me. As little sense as it made, this place was hostile and I could feel it.

Fado's gasp was unwelcomed at an eerie time such as this, and made us all turn back to see her pale face, with mouth hanging open. "What now?" I asked, not wanting to have missed something or have there be a problem. She looked like she'd seen a ghost, with the breeze barely blowing the blonde bangs hanging down to her eyes. "We… We need to hurry." She finally replied, making me raise an eyebrow inquisitively. "We all know that, Fado. Now, help me look for the ocarina!"

Spanning out, it put more stress on us as we had to worry about each other's safety. Ten minutes later, my suspicions were confirmed in that I wasn't able to immediately locate the Ocarina of Time in the vicinity around the tree. Regrouping, the last place it could be is the area in front of the tree, where a hole had formed through to the inside of the trunk. Having looked all around, this was the only other viable solution unless it had been taken by someone.

Nonstop, the entire time, the sobbing continued, never ceasing. Sooner than later, it grew incredibly annoying having to hear it over and over, the same sound rattling around inside all of our heads. It never fluctuated, never changing pitch or any other variations, staying the same. Whoever it was crying, it didn't sound completely natural. There were no gasps for air, hiccups, or that wavering laboured breathing noise one makes when they hyperventilate; just straight sorrow. Narrowing down the source of the sound, the echoes gave away its position as the humongous tree in front of us reverberated into the ground; in itself, posing yet another complication.

'Great… The last place the ocarina could be and it's where the crying is coming from. If this isn't a trap, then I don't know what is.'

Getting the others to follow me there isn't going to be easy, as I know one hundred percent that Mido is far too chicken. Then again, I don't have much room to talk. My only saving grace is that I'm not afraid of monsters or boogey men, just a tad fear for the safety of this group. Choosing to keep quiet about my concerns, my feet moved onward to the tree. Sure enough, about thirty seconds later, Mido reared his opinion. "H-Hey. Look, there's no way I'm going any closer to that freaky crying. I'm hanging back and anyone smart would do the same."

Rolling my eyes, I figured he'd say a thing along the lines of that which he did. What I didn't expect was for Fado to stop next to him. On her face, she donned the same expression of horror she had for the last ten minutes. "I'll hang back with Epona and Mido. You two carry on and we'll let you know if we see anything." After that, she grabbed Epona's rein, slowing her to a halt. It ticked me off that she decided to 'keep' my horse. Yet, staring at them, I could tell they were deeply disturbed. Arguing would only make things worse and take away time that was quite precious to me. "I'm staying with Mido too. Sorry." Breena fussed, adding to the situation. "Fine. Saria, did you want to hang back too?" Instantly, she shook her head, gripping the rusty Kokiri machete tighter. "No way, I'm sticking with you." With her, I knew Laila was coming as well, so I didn't bother to ask.

Following that, we separated. Mido and Breena stay behind with Fado and Epona, while Saria, Laila, and I proceeded onward. Staying quiet, we crept slowly. The crying stayed the same as it had been, so I presumed that what or who is sobbing still had no idea we were out here. In a sense, I felt bad to be so startled. If it was a person injured, I needed to let them know that I was here and was going to do all that I could to get them out of here. To my dismay, it seemed unlikely that this was the case, for my previous suspicions of this being a possible trap still held their ground. Regardless, I was too close to not make an attempt to figure this out. I had to search the area because it was the last place to look, holding with it the hope that the Ocarina of Time will finally be there waiting for me to pick it up. No matter what, I was moving in to investigate and explore.

Saria held the back of my tunic as we finally made it to the front. Right then and there, we started looking around every direction for the holy instrument.

"There!" Saria whispered in slight exclamation.

Jerking my head forward, on the ground and halfway buried beneath dirt as well as leaves was a blue glimmer of porcelain coated clay. Being all that I needed to see, I ran toward it as fast as I could, praying to the three Golden Goddesses that what I was seeing was indeed what I was looking for.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

.

.

( **-****THIRD PERSON****-** )

[Time: 6:15 P.M. (Evening)]

[Date- Month 4 'Late-spring', Day 12, Year 1522]

[Location- Hyrule, Castle Town - Temple of Time]

.

Standing behind the Temple of Time, the odd little man known as Mr. Happy, the proprietor of the Happy Mask Shop, awaited patiently for the arrival of several individuals he had personally hand picked for an adventure of a lifetime. Leaving a scroll behind at their work locations with their name on it as well as a wax seal bearing the royal crest, he assumed it would be enough to grab their attention, force them to read its contents, and then abide by its message. Without much to do until then, he read one of the scrolls he didn't use since he only needed eight. To the point, it wasn't overly exciting. No. Its words meant only to order the reader into submissive cooperation. Yet, for this, it would do exactly as he needed it to do.

Upon the scroll's surface was a fancy, handwritten letter which read as follows.

.

.

By Decree of his Royal Majesty, King Harkinian Nohansen of Hyrule; He or She who receives this scroll must aid Mr. Happy by holy order of the Golden Goddesses themselves. Refusal to accept responsibility will be considered treason under full awareness that failure to complete this task may result in untold fatalities and or the collapse of the entire kingdom itself.

Signed, King Harkinian Nohansen of Hyrule

Dictated by, Jubahl; Royal Amanuensis

.

.

Underneath that was the king's signature, or a stamped copy, plus the name of the person who dictated the writing. In the bottom right corner, the page bore a complete depiction of the Royal Family Crest stamped on with bright gold ink. If it didn't look official enough to the people whom he had hoped to acquire, then using the tactics of noble authority wasn't going to work. He'd have to meet them all one by one and explain in person as to of why they are needed for this grandiose adventure. Amongst anything, he could only hope for now that it wouldn't come to such a laborious task. It's far easier to do it this way, without immediate confrontation. Until then, there was no way to know prior to their arrival.

'Oh, oh, oh… I do hope they decide to show up.' He thought while combing his fingers through his reddish brown hair. 'Time is most certainly of the essence and dallying is a waste.'

If there was one thing the strange man disliked, it was his time being squandered. If he could slow it down at the moment, he would. Unfortunately, halting the flow of time would render itself redundant if the outcome didn't allow those he wished to arrive do as such. Being stuck in normal flow with only his thumbs to twiddle was annoying, yet, he suffered through the nuisance of boredom for the greater good of his cause.

Eventually, instead of doing nothing at all, he began going over the plan in his head once more. Though he'd gone over it numerous times, it still wouldn't hurt to think it through one more time. If anything, it was beneficial as there was a massive amount to remember, especially for as long as he's had to keep it in memory. The Royal Sages may think themselves to be the bearers of revelation; on the other hand, nothing said was of any concern, surprise, or new knowledge to him. He'd been the one to have bore witness to the events unfold with his own eyes as millennia have passed, unlike the rest of the mortals walking amongst him. What made it out of his complete control was how he couldn't force anyone to do that which is prophesied, only guide them into the proper direction. That was the only reason upon which he could not be sure everything would go as planned.

'Once, or if they show up, we'll have to have a humongous discussion regarding everything. That will be the hardest part, truly. For normal people in a reverted timeline, it wasn't very believable outside that of an amusing tale from a excellent or perhaps famous bard… If I was one of their kind, living my own life without any clue of my purpose, I don't think I would even believe it if The King himself said it. I'd say he'd struck ill in the head.'

In more than one way, he was right. Not many would accept an outlandish tale on how the Princess of Hyrule is actually the reincarnation of Her Grace, the goddess, Hylia, who is the ancestral mother of Hylian civilization; or that there's a Hero of Time, roaming the surface world awaiting his next mission without even being aware of how dangerous it will actually be.

'As for convincing them that they're needed to go on a journey across the continent, that was going to take serious conversations. Some of the people who I messaged have jobs, jobs where they either need the rupees to support a family, or their bosses wouldn't allow them to miss any days of work.' Leaning back against the Temple of Time, in the shade, he sighed. 'If I could just summon rupees, I'd be a happy man. I could pay off anything.' Shaking his head, he adjusted his thinking. There wasn't any sense in hoping for something that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to be able to use wealth as a way to get through this easier. Charisma or persuasion is the only solution. 'No… I'll just have to prove to them that what I have to say is true…. Even if that means by showing them things they may not want to see; often, it's the best assurance.'

Cutting away from that, grabbing his attention was the sound of footsteps approaching. Soon, a male voice could be heard speaking over that of a woman. "Yes, Ma'am… That's an official Royal Seal. As captain of the Hylian Royal Guard, I should know. If it's any consolation, I received the exact same scroll and am going to the same location. You can follow me if you want, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

The female spoke up immediately following. "Thank you, but… I don't think I need protection in the presence of Their Holy Light. The Temple of Time is a very safe place. However, we are going to the same place, so I don't see why not to travel together." Shortly after, with the footsteps coming closer, the woman resumed. "Aren't you Captain Orsen?" Coming into view, Mr. Happy watched as the middle-aged captain with brunette hair as well as thick moustache paired with a thick soul patch nodded a confirmation. It lasted a mere second, as when the soldier's eyes connected with the Happy Mask Salesman's, the mood changed drastically.

"You! You were the one who sent the scrolls!?" Captain Orsen demanded to know. Mr. Happy rolled his eyes while crossing his arms; unhappy, yet, misleading considering the smile still plastered on his lips. "Why say it like that? It's not as if I've done anything to wrong you."

The woman revealed herself to be Sister Marrie, the nun who works at the hospital here in Castle Town's Eastern Section of the Marketplace. She only watched as Captain Orsen approached the skinny little man, harshly grabbing him by his golden frill collar and yanking him forward so they were face-to-face. "You froze time, managed to sneak into the castle, and refused to speak to anyone about any of your genius little plan you had prior to running off to that little shop of yours only to pretend like things are completely normal!" The Captain was furious, feeling threatened by the powers held by Mr. Happy in addition to his overall mysterious demeanor. He meant him no harm. What he wanted was for him to spill the secrets he'd kept to himself all this time; little did he know, he would soon get exactly what he wanted. "How can you act so calm after all the Royal Sages told us, how can you do all that you do?"

Mr. Happy kept his ear-to-ear smile while gently pushing Captain Orsen away. "Captain Orsen, Sir, please… Let's keep this civil in the presence of a lady of the cloth." As soon as the Happy Mask Salesman's feet touched the ground, he brushed off his shirt, fixed his overcoat, and then explained. "There's so incredibly much that I have to tell you; unfortunately, there's also so little time. To make it easier, I suggest we happily wait until the others arrive."

Captain Orsen most definitely didn't like hearing this. He wanted answers now. In fact, for starters, he wanted to know what 'others' Mr. Happy was referring to. "What do you mean, others? Who else is coming, other soldiers?"

"No, not soldiers. Goodness no." Mr. Happy replied. Though he still wanted to wait, he knew he'd have to at least speak to the captain in order to keep his impatience from taking control. "I've assembled a team on my own of those who I've decided were invaluable to our mission. As I said, just give some patience for the others to arrive. All will be explained, you have my word… I think I have a cup of tea left in my satchel, perhaps you'd like some. Tea is quite good for one's nerves."

Nothing was going to calm the captain at the moment other than having all his questions satisfied. He grunted, then sternly rejected the offer in frustration. "I don't want your damn tea! Don't play games with me! What do you mean you've assembled your own team!? I demand you tell me everything; I'm The Captain of the Hyrule Royal Guard!" Watching the Happy Mask Salesman continue to grin only enraged the skilled swordsman. He knew not of Mr. Happy's perpetual happiness being more than a mere association with the name. To him, it signified that he was getting a type of thrill out of not divulging information. It was something Mr. Happy had become accustomed to after the longest of time. Nonetheless, he shook his head, trying to diffuse it in advance of being interrupted by Captain Orsen yet again. "Don't you shake your head at me! I'll have you carted away to the dungeon at the blow of a whistle!"

"Captain Orsen, Sir… Please, calm yourself." Mr. Happy finally managed to interject. "It would be unwise to threaten me further. Surely you've read the scroll which led you here." He watched as the captain eyeballed him for around thirty seconds prior to taking the scroll from his own pocket to give it a quick re-read. "King Harkinian himself is responsible for my expedition here today. He wrote that scroll so you and the others would trust me. There's no reason to suspect me of any foul play, I'm here to happily help. The kingdom is in danger. It would be an utter waste for us to turn against each other senselessly like this." Upon looking up from the scroll, Captain Orsen relaxed, giving a long sigh to reciprocate that. The Happy Mask Salesman was pleased by the situation returning to normal. However, he had a fast question of his own. "If I may ask; my name is in the scroll, who did you anticipate you'd encounter here?"

Captain Orsen scowled. Looking away, he crossed his arms, then huffed. "I was expecting it there to be an informant here wanting me to complete an errand of yours. That, or it to be a lure for a trap."

Although the captain had calmed down, he still remained impatient. Mr. Happy knew this and was glad that the time mentioned in a side note given to everyone was nearly upon the hour. Those who were going to be here would be here by then, or be not coming. "I assure you, there's no trap. What we're here to discuss will intervene with fate and change the course of history as the future knows it to be so… From the looks of it, you won't need to be waiting that much longer either. There's only another five minutes until we start." Looking at his pocket watch, the little man eagerly watched as time ticked by, ever wanting the hands of the clock to go faster than they were. He'd waited a very long time for this moment, a very long time. Now, having it so close, he couldn't wait much more than the captain himself.

Sister Marrie was the only one who waited patiently. Besides that, she listened to it all without saying a single word. Captain Orsen tapped his foot impatiently. Mr. Happy stared at his pocket watch.

Within the following minutes, they all heard chatter coming from down the path leading from the Temple of Time back to The Marketplace. Mr. Happy was pleased to know more than three had shown up. It was going to be much easier to convince a group than it would be to get each individual to understand as well as agree to what he would have to propose.

The voices from down the path weren't recognizable to either Sister Marrie nor Captain Orsen; Mr. Happy, on the other hand, knew who it was and found himself to be quite as happy as his name would suggest. One voice was gruff and scruffy with a lot of power behind it, the other, slightly nasally and softer. Shortly, they were all allowed to see whom it was chattering amongst themselves. Captain Orsen seemed fairly surprised. Those who appeared were two people; at least one, considering the other was a Goron. The person accompanying the Goron was a frail, elderly man who had quite the unruly grey hair, a midlength pointed goatee, as well as an extreme case of well spaced buck teeth. Donning a long blue lab smock overcoat atop his white robes, it was a stark contrast to that of the imposing muscular Goron. Members of the Goron needed no clothes to cover their lack of genitalia. That which people focused on was their strength and this individual wasn't one to be reckoned with, having fists equally the size of its gigantic head. Upper-arms, forearms, thighs, and calves being comparable to branches on a tree, it came together, adding up to nonstop power with a giant gut perhaps stretched a bit from years of eating quality rock. The only thing the Hylian and Goron had in common was the wild hairdo, as the Goron almost had a mane.

Mr. Happy greeted them with a warm smile once they grew close enough, same as he did to everybody else. "Ah. Darunia, Dr. Mizuumi. I do trust you didn't have any troubles at all getting here? Hmm?"

The elderly gentlemen known as Dr. Mizuumi responded first following clearing his throat. "I may be old, but, I do so enjoy a relaxing stroll whenever the weather is this nice. I do have a feeling I wasn't summoned here to talk about the weather though. Do you care to explain what we are needed for?" It may have been vaguely answered by the Happy Mask Salesman whenever Captain Orsen had a fit, yet, Dr. Mizuumi said what remained on all of their minds. Darunia stood slightly behind, now quiet. Nonetheless, even he wanted to know. After all, the huge Goron had traveled all the way here from his home in Death Mountain, just to investigate the source of the scroll he'd been given.

To all of their relief, the time was nigh. Mr. Happy knew that those who were here was all that it was going to be for this group outing. Disappointed as he was that two individuals either ignored the scroll, did not receive it, or befell a tragic outcome, it was, however, delightful to him that more than half chose to arrive. "Yes, well… You would be correct. Mind you, we're missing two; it's happily time all six of us learn what journey the Goddesses have entrusted us with." Turning toward the Temple of Time, he grabbed the door, about to pull it open whenever he was stopped by Darunia, who had decided to speak up concerning a subject only Captain Orsen caught onto besides himself. "I am Darunia, leader of the Hyrulean Goron Tribe, I'm here because my sworn brother wrote his name on that scroll saying I was to help you, and so be it... We gorons may have a reputation for not being the brightest beacons of light, but, I'm not dumb. I can see quite clear that there is only five of us." Upon saying that, the others all looked around, confirming to themselves that he was indeed right.

Being difficult to tell, it was true that in that moment, Mr. Happy smiled a little wider. He was definitely glad that another person noticed. It would be a shame if those he'd chosen were too dimwitted to count. "Aha…" He chuckled. "You're onto something. I do suppose that it is time for Ms. Myantha to come out from behind that bush over there." He pointed to a bush located along the row of stained glass windows adorned upon the Temple of Time, focusing everybody's attention toward it. After twenty seconds and nothing happened, a few people thought the Happy Mask Salesman had taken ill in the head. It wasn't until a figure slowly rose up from behind the very bushes he'd mentioned that they gasped softly. "See? Six people. Now, if we may happily adjourn to the inside, I'll be glad to get right down to explaining everything during tea." As he opened the heavy wooden door to the Temple of Time, he motioned for all to follow him inside the ancient stone monastery.

The figure that had risen from hiding in the bushes revealed itself to be that of a thin young woman hooded in a tattered cloak. She didn't smell overly pleasant and looked like she'd missed a number of meals, clear status that she was homeless, living on the streets as an urchin. She couldn't have been more than nineteen, yet, it wasn't easy to tell considering her emaciated state. "How did you know that I was there?" She asked the Happy Mask Salesman after approaching.

Mr. Happy smiled down at her, then reached into his satchel to remove a muffin that immediately caught the poor girl's eyes. It was fresh, still wrapped in thin paper to contain the heat steaming off it. Smelling of banana and topped with nuts, it was more than enough to entice the tummy of anyone rumble, muchless that of someone starving. Holding her hand over her stomach, she had to look away, partially offended he'd take out a food so scrumptious in front of her. To her amazement, he sort of pushed it into her face, not letting her look away. It took several moments before she realized that he was trying to give it to her. She thought that he was going to eat it. "My dear Ms. Myantha, I knew you were there the entire time." In the blink of an eye, before he could take back the offer, she snatched the gourmet muffin away from him, smashing half of it into her face without regard of manners as hunger certainly didn't care about slowing for the taste. After scarfing down the muffin, she moved on into the Temple of Time with the others, licking her lips and sucking her fingers to make sure she'd gotten every crumb available to her.

Once all six were inside, Mr. Happy closed the door behind them. The inside of the Temple of Time was elaborately designed with expertise masonry the ancient builders put decades of precise planned craftsmanship into; floors so buff they shone reflectively in the sunlight, walls sculpted smooth enough to remind one of silk. Currently, the room of which the group resided in was that of a large hall with a tall cathedral roof supported by sturdy stone pillars off to the side. Beside each pillar was a gorgeous multi-paneled stained glass window of assorted colours. In front, the middle of the room, was a unique platform with an ancient symbol of light overlaid upon that of the Triforce. At the end of the room was an red carpet lined with gold leading to an altar where three majestic stones laid upon it; one an emerald, one a sapphire, the other a ruby. A door separated them all from the next room, and yet, from the looks of it, it was inaccessible. The carvings on the door were just as religious looking as the others, made into a design of unknown origin. Crisp inside, it smelled like a library. Those of pure heart who walked into the light felt the warmth of what many sages called 'The Embrace of the Goddesses'.

"Okay, we're all here. Tell us what it is that you need." Captain Orsen instantaneously replied before anybody else could get a single word out. His impatience again was beginning to not only pester Mr. Happy, but also made him briefly ponder as to of whether or not he was the right choice for such an endeavour. "You've made us all wait long enough. There's nobody around to hear us and you've already admitted that this is all that's going to arrive… We've come all this way to find out what you want. Tell us, now."

Mr. Happy stared at the group he'd gathered. Sister Marrie, a Hylian nun who knew medicine and was deeply in touch with her religious side. Captain Orsen, the Hylian captain of Hyrule's Royal Guard. Dr. Mizuumi, an elderly Hylian who knows more about science than the entire university dedicated to it. Ms. Myantha, a sickly homeless Hylian who knows how to sneak about. Darunia, the physically fit leader of the Goron Tribe. Each person had strengths that presented an advantage to this noble quest of legends, a few they were unaware of themselves. He felt content and, for the first time in millennia, ready to open up, to divulge details of a prophecy foretold eons ago.

"Very well…" Walking passed them with his hands held behind his back, he smiled up at the emblem of the Royal Family as well as the Triforce. "Have any of you heard of the Sages of Time?"

.

.

.

.

(Link's P.O.V.)

[Time: 6:23 P.M. (Evening)]

[Date- Month 4 'Late-spring', Day 12, Year 1522]

[Location- Hyrule, Forbidden Forest - Lost Woods]

.

The blue glimmer I had seen was a heavensent relief. My legs wasted no time in running to the spot, where my hands took over digging through the leaves and weeks worth of settled topsoil until finally; there it laid, filled with dirt and cracked at the mouthpiece. Nonetheless, the ocarina was in my possession, after all the worrying and bewilderment regarding its location. Despite being bruised, battered, and winning a significantly hurt shoulder from a massive horde of roaming Wolfos that nearly tore me in half as well as the rest of us; this was the end result, exactly what I wanted it to be. The Ocarina of Time is safe from those who might abuse its powers.

With my heart beating out of my chest, I swiftly made an attempt to blow the dirt out by using the mouthpiece. Unfortunately, with the cracked mouthpiece, it didn't work correctly. Air leaked out the split in the porcelain. "Great…" I uttered unhappily, having to instead try and tap out the gunk caked inside of it. After trying for what felt like ten minutes, I eventually decided to give up and stop. "I think it's broken. There's a crack in it."

Saria peeked over my head to see what I was talking about prior to saying. "We'll find some clay when we get home and get the Know-It-All Brothers to repair it. Then, it'll be good as new. We can even repaint it together."

In theory, what she said should actually work. The clay would mend the gap where air is leaking out. However, this isn't any ocarina. It's the Ocarina of Time, and it's magical capabilities are unique to it alone. There's a good chance that it won't be the same after merely 'patching' it. "I don't think it works that way. This isn't an ordinary ocarina." Giving it several more blows, a unnatural whistling sound emanated forth. The notes didn't match would should be playing and in a way, it sounded like a completely different ocarina. "Wait a second. What's wrong with this thing?" Blowing harder, the notes actually became deeper until I stopped altogether, confused as well as slightly disturbed. "I've never heard it play at that pitch before." Carrying on without letting anything in the background interrupt me, I kept blowing, forcing black goo to begin seeping out the holes. "Eww! What the…!?"

The black goo oozed freely, fizzing outward prior to being sucked back inside the holes the moment I ceased huffing. "Huh!?" Now, as frustration began to rear, I pushed harder to get out whatever was stuck inside. It wasn't dirt, but, it still needed to go. "Come on!" Sucking in a giant breath, I let forth a gale which blew through the ocarina until the black gunk expanded outward quickly, as if a bubble was coming out, black bubbles that grew larger and larger until it literally pressed against my face. In a moment of haste, I didn't stop. The bubble touched my cheek, and yet, I felt nothing other than a crisp chill, much colder than that of the fog surrounding us. With the lack of feeling came more expansion until my entire body slowly became enveloped in a strange black aura.

Saria's voice faded into the distance as the low pitch hum of the ocarina took its place. I took a breath for half a second in advance to resuming, blowing harder and harder while the darkened cloud grew monumental in size, covering the forest floor, trees, even the floral canopy hanging above. I knew that I should have ceased by now as it certainly wasn't a normal function of the musical instrument. What kept me going was my desire to uncover what was happening. The musical pitch was strangely entrancing. Plus, I really wanted to get out the dirt or whatever it was clogging the ocarina. It became totally obvious that things had gotten worse on a completely different level whenever I looked up and realized just how much had been drained of colour.

Gasping, I stopped blowing into the ocarina and heard a sudden pop, as if whatever it was residing inside the cavity of the instrument suddenly bursted. To support this theory, the black goo slipped out of the holes and mouthpiece, falling to the ground where it was absorbed by the soil. "What in the Holy Three Goddesses!?" I questioned in shock, staring straight at Saria, who looked like she'd seen a ghost. "What's happening!? Are you guys alright!?" Standing back up, I drew my sword as fast as my pulse was going. Ready to defend, I stood there for what felt like thirty seconds to a minute, unsure of what to do until I spoke again. "Hey! Pay Attention!"

When the realization hit that they weren't budging, I knew something was wrong. "SARIA!" I shouted louder, trying to get her attention in case she merely didn't hear me or wasn't paying any attention. This time, I didn't wait around. They weren't ignoring me. Instead, they stared blankly into the woodland, where they had last been looking prior to me retrieving the Ocarina of Time. Seeing this led to the speculation that time had quite possibly frozen, stopped in place. That went out of the scenario whenever all of them, including the fairies, fell to the ground with a thud. It was a surefire way to ensure I knew things were still happening; time was most certainly still flowing. Nonetheless, it was difficult to see clearly as to of what was happening when the darkness had consumed everything, leaving only white outlines for objects, people, and details. "WHAT'S GOING ON!? SARIA!? SARIA!?" My voice grew ever louder with sheer concern as I raced over to them, literally dropping the Ocarina in the process.

"SARIA, WHAT'S WRONG!?" I screamed in terror, horrified amongst the reality of the what could potentially be a devastating situation. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" No matter what I yelled, she made no attempt to move. Her eyes were open wide, with pupils dilated, and yet, she appeared to be unconscious. Going so far as to shake her, it made no difference. Nothing I did woke her up or snapped her out of her trance, which wasn't a good indication as to the status of her health. My heart rate sped up uncontrollably while I looked around, staring at the eerily darkened surrounding forest in search for signs of anyone unwanted. Looking back down at Saria, my lip trembled. It proved exceedingly hard for me to accept what was happening, especially whenever I wasn't able to understand it in the least. "COME ON, SNAP OUT OF IT!" I shook her once more prior to standing up, bolting to check on the rest of them.

Each individual had the same blank expression, indicating they weren't aware of what was happening. It wasn't comforting, however, as I was completely alone and frightened. This was the last place I wanted to be during nightfall, even if that nightfall was caused by ungodly means. "MIDO! FADO! BREENA! LAILA!" Going around to all of them, I tried to rouse them all, with the hope that at least one would awaken. My wishes went onto deaf ears as nobody budged a single inch. "EPONA!" My mind raced, giving me a burst to check on her. "COME ON, GIRL! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Precisely as the others, the equine was lying down on her side, collapsed onto the ground. Unlike the others, I could definitely tell that she was breathing, as her nostrils flared with each breath. "NOT YOU TOO!"

All of them were in a state of strange comatosity. I had to accept that as well as the fact that I knew not of how to restore their lucidity. Despite that, it wasn't as easy as merely convincing myself to move on. Looking at them, my beloved family; suddenly seeing them before me in positions that resemble death; it's about as shocking as it can come. They took care of me for as long as I can remember, and now there's a chance there's a serious problem with them. If they passed away, I'd be too distraught to carry on. Due to that very reason, I knew I had to pursue the cause of the darkness forbidding their return. As I thought, I couldn't immediately fix their ailment, on the other hand, fixing the problem which caused it may do the trick. At this point, it was the only thing I managed to rationalize, so, it had to do.

Gently stepping away from Saria and the others, I had to be careful not to accidentally step on one of the fairies. Further onward, I tried to calm myself more in order to focus on the current task at hand. With eyes darting rapidly, I stayed on high alert. Nothing was going to sneak up on me; not with my sword at the ready for an instantaneous slicing backflip.

'I don't understand what's happened.' I reflected upon the woe momentarily, questioning what might be the cause of this. Fortunately for the sake of time, I knew that there wasn't much. 'It must have been whatever is cursing this area to begin with…... All of this fog... it couldn't possibly be natural, I knew it from the start. Whatever it was that scared off and killed those Wolfos had to be culprit…... Nghh… I just don't know how it or he/she had the power to effect the Ocarina of Time.'

Out of nowhere, my eyes widened as my train of thought shifted back over to the Ocarina of Time. Foolishly, out of terror, I dropped it. The blue musical instrument was the motivation behind this trek, the reason I'm out here in the middle of the woods, the consequence of my family being hurt; I had it in my hands and I dropped it. Never before had I felt as though I was such an imbecile in my entire life. Giving myself confidence again wasn't simple, but, I did as I succeeded in at least remembering where it was I let go. That relief was enough to keep me going, especially when I saw that the ocarina was still there, lying on the forest floor in the leaves.

Steadily, I walked over to the musical instrument and picked it up again, this time making well sure to pocket it. It wasn't going anywhere now.

Reanalyzing as well as recalling the circumstances which led up to the point, I tried waving my hand in front of my face to see if I could move aside the unnerving translucent black fog. This proved fruitless as it made no change. It wasn't fog, because it would've dispersed at least in the smallest of degree during rapid movements such as I had made by waving my hand.

Deliberating mentally, I kept using my memory to visualize the black gooey substance which had expanded outward in a bubble-like fashion when I blew into the ocarina's mouthpiece in a hopeful endeavour of getting out dirt and leaves. That black goop in itself was incredibly ghastly, so, I had a hunch that there was far more to it that what it was I did or didn't think of as I freaked out. Initially, it was my fault for continuing to try and expel soil from it upon noticing the otherworldly sludge. Most normal people would have stopped, and yet for some reason, I kept going until it grew to the size it currently is. The tone was hypnotizing, same as I had said earlier. Nevertheless, the sole person or thing to be held accountable for this was whom or what placed the accursed trap in the first place, for it most evidently wasn't ordinary for the Ocarina of Time to do this.

No; the Ocarina of Time isn't used for evil purposes. It was built to assist the forces of good, he or she who is guided by their holy light. There was most definitely not any power possessed by it to do such harm as rendering my entire family unconscious. This left the potentiality of this being set up by an unknown individual being highly likely.

'Who could do such a thing?' I resumed thinking while walking about the blackened meadow, hearing only the muffled crunch of my boots traversing the grass. 'Ganondorf? He would absolutely be powerful enough to do such a thing. What doesn't make sense is how he knew the Ocarina of Time was out here… That is, if he's the one who did this. If he's not, then I don't really know who. It has to be Ganondorf. He has to be the one who's been causing all the problems I've encountered lately.' Slowly, yet surely, I convinced myself that it must have been the wicked Gerudo King himself. It had to of been. 'The strange dreams, the doppelganger who's been haunting me, this vile curse on my home… It's all Ganondorf.' Gripping my sword's handle tighter, I wished he'd reveal himself so I could cleave him in twain. Regardless, I knew it wouldn't happen, for he was far to cowardly to show up for a fight himself.

"_Tehee!" _A boyish voice laughed creepily happy, taking me out of thought.

Like a bolt of lightening, I jumped around toward the direction of the noise. It came from the tree; the massive one with the thick trunk sitting in the center of this ominous meadow. Seeing it, I grit my teeth while wondering why it had to be so disturbing out here without anybody else to accompany me.

'Son of a…' I thought lamentably prior to shouting at the disembodied laughter. "WHO'S THERE!? COME OUT AND REVEAL YOURSELF!"

As nothing happened, the only sound was of my own laboured breathing or quickened heartbeat. This was dreadful. I had beliefs in that of supernatural demons, mostly because of how I'd personally seen what a demon is, and they're nothing more than pitiful monsters obsessed with defiling, corrupting, and terrorizing. There were still unnatural events which spooked me, and things like a sinister laugh from a child made my hair stand on end. Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies scare the daylight out of me because real ones aren't supposed to exist. The only encouragement to keep going in cases like this was the continued assumption that they didn't exist, thus had to be something else.

"I'M WARNING YOU!" I resumed yelling. "COME OUT RIGHT NOW AND FIX WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIENDS OR ELSE!"

Following ten seconds of silence, I heard. "_Tehee. You've truly met with a terrible fate, haven't you, Link?"_

On a scale of one to ten, zombies were a four; this, this was a fifteen. My jaw gradually dropped open and I felt as though my blood was being sucked out the bottom of my feet, leaving me cold and scared no matter how tough I presented myself. It knew my name, and it said what the Happy Mask Salesman said to me when I was trapped in Termina. This was something I had told nobody and I was positive this wasn't a prank cast upon me by the strange salesman himself. Who or whatever this was knew who I was and found itself intent on putting fear into me. Although I didn't want to give in to its wishes, I wound up doing just that, having to give my own input.

"WHAT!?" I paused. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?" Again, I waited before saying. "YOU DON'T SCARE ME! COME OUT RIGHT NOW SO I CAN STAB YOU IN THE LUNGS! I DARE YOU!"

It made me angry that it decided to stop talking from that moment, forcing me to investigate by moving closer. Things around me were still stuck in black, outlined in a white silhouette. While I could see decently enough to do nearly anything, it was getting in the way as I found myself blinking repeatedly or straining my eyes for no apparent reason. If I had to fight in this, it wouldn't be a sinch.

Slowly approaching the tree trunk, I stopped fifteen feet (5 yards) away, not daring to go any closer into what was, in one way or another, darker that everything else; containing absolutely nothing. Grunting, with a grimacing expression, I chose to stay put. Risking my life would mean the death of Saria and the others; that being unacceptable. I had to stay alive so that I could help them. It all fell down to me, nobody else. If whatever wanted me to come in after it, then it was going to be in for a sad surprise, as I wouldn't do it. Instead, I made the decision to try and make use of torch in an attempt to see as to of whether or not I could force light into the area.

Reaching into my satchel, the voice made an abrupt return, this time, deeper in tone than before. "_Your_ _light shall perish in the shadow of my darkness."_

As to if it was specifically mentioning that due to seeing me grab a torch, I wasn't sure. There was a possibility that it was a metaphor. Either way, I didn't give into the pressure and instead chose to remove the stick wrapped with cloth. Igniting it wouldn't have been easy if I didn't know how combustible Deku Seeds or Deku Nuts were. Using THE very last of my Deku Seeds, since the Deku Nuts were gone thanks to Saria's brash thinking back with the wolfos horde, I split it with my fingernail to receive a tiny spark prior to moving my finger away. Any contact with the smallest of fire sources was enough to ignite the oil soaked material attached to the end. Sure as daylight, it lit aflame exactly as it was supposed to do.

My relief at having fire to fend off the encroaching shadows was swiftly thwarted when I came to see that it did little to the atmosphere. The flame at the end of the torch raged on, yet, parted very little darkness, and hardly made any brightness. As bland as everything around it, the fire was black, outlined white as if it were a drawing with chalk on a blackboard.

Frustrating as it was to not have been able to rid the area of this blanket of ominous twilight, I found myself proceeding with my original plan by throwing the burning torch straight into the gaping hole in the trunk of this massive tree where the voice was coming from. Upon release, the torch flew through the air in advance of landing on the ground with a thud. Within a second of time, the flame was snuffed out by an unforeseen force. Seeing this using my own two eyes made them widen in frightened curiosity. In the time which I'd hoped to gain a better understand, I managed to accomplish nothing other than waste my own resources.

"_I told you…" _It spoke, voice deepening demonically. "_Your light shall perish in the shadow of my darkness." _Pausing for wicked laughter, I felt a chill roll down my spine. "_Now, how about a present?"_

My disgruntled expression quickly changed to that of deep concern as I stood by, fearing what it would be that would come out of the darkness. I knew that its 'present' was going to be horrid. "W-What!?" I asked hesitantly, unable to get a response as I felt a breeze blow by my neck, instantly causing me to swivel with an overreaction. "YHAAA!" I screamed, spinning around with my sword at the level for decapitation. "GET AWAY!" Unfortunately for me, I made a fool out of myself once it was clear no one was there. Regardless of that, my heart was hammering against my chest, trying desperately to escape its prison cell of my body. It didn't help that I felt the feeling once more from behind. Although I didn't flip around like an idiot, I did slowly turn, unprepared for what I was about to see.

Adjusting my vision, I bore witness as what looked like a box was thrown out of the entryway to the forest floor by my feet, landing about eight or nine feet in front of me. My line of sight was drawn to it and, due to the inevitable evil nature of it, I found myself wondering what it was before actually getting a good look at it. The following ten seconds were spent with me investigating. The supposed 'present' was that of an old fashioned, wooden treasure chest that had obviously been handcrafted long ago. Two loops of chain rope held it extra locked aside from the regular metal latch. Excluding age, the real interest was in what lie within; the contents of it.

"NO WAY!" I shouted angrily back into the darkness of the inside of the tree, slightly confused as well. "HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM!?"

Clearly, it was a trap, one that I most certainly wasn't going to fall for. All too quickly this scary incident was becoming utterly ridiculous. Nobody in their right mind would open this container just to have a monster come jumping out at them. If anything, I should just leave it. Whatever it might be could simply sit there and rot.

"I'm not interested in a lousy ploy such as this! Come out and let's fight!" Readying my shield now, alongside my sword, I was patiently awaiting its presence because I wouldn't be bamboozled. "I'm not going to wait!" I yelled louder, trying to taunt it and also let it know I wouldn't be frightened anylonger. "Come out of the tree, and fight me fair and square!"

From then onward, things were quite. Notwithstanding the perplexing eclipse, I couldn't see or hear another thing for a decent transient. Solely, a steady, low as well as deep hum replaced the malevolent condescending silence. Staring straight ahead, my ears tingled in alert to my close proximity being breached by an unknown entity. Giving the area a brief glance, I didn't see anything, so, I chose to keep my eyes directed toward the dark opening in the massive tree; from here, I'll be able to get the best advantage for defense. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to sneak up behind me when its only way out is ahead. No matter what kind of creature or 'thing' this turns out to be, I know for sure that it's not as intelligent as it thinks it is; leaving itself trapped, using failed methods to scare me in ways that didn't make much sense outside of storybooks, it's dumb. What did still keep me on edge was how it knew the phrase the Happy Mask Salesman spoke to me in Termina, how it knocked out the Kokiri without even showing up, how it corrupted the Ocarina of Time, and how it produced this thick shadowy blanket.

'Come on…' I thought in preparation, still continuing to stay firm in my stance. 'Come out and show yourself alre-...'

***WHAM***

"AHHH! WHAT IN THE-...!?" My voice broke as I screamed in sudden fright, jumping back a solid foot. Something from within the box was trying to escape, causing a loud banging sound which could likely be heard from a mile away. If it wasn't attached, my skeleton would have came out my mouth from the abruptness of it. Over and over the sound repeated and the box shook violently, with enough intensity to begin putting clear strain on the surrounding chains.

***WHAM**WHAM**WHAM***

By now I began backing up, unsure of what was about to happen; whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. The rattling chains wrapped around the ancient treasure chest appeared weak from the start. Now, with so much stress being placed upon the metal links, they stretched abnormally, bending and snapping until they were barely holding together at all. Instead of steel oblong ovals, they looked more like hooks attached to one another. However, it got worse with every bang.

***WHAM**WHAM**WHAM**WHAM***

After the last bang, another demonic voice spoke from within the box. This one, while different in tone yet still just as disturbing, reminded me of a voice I'd heard recently and it did not take me long to identify it either.

"**Let…... me…...… OUT!"**

While still in utter disbelief, I nearly fell over backward as I stumbled. It made no sense at all. Here I was trying to figure out what was wrong with my fellow teammates, why a sinister voice was calling to me from inside an everloving chest, and what the darkness was which appeared to be inhabiting the massive dead tree before me. None of this should be happening, it confounded me beyond all means to attempt to comprehend it. Never in my life has such disturbing nonsense occurred. I've fought countless spirits, each with their own spiteful curiosities. This, however, was in its own league of horrific confusion.

As the wooden treasure chest shook evermore violently, I felt as though there was certainly something that I had to do. Unfortunately, at the time being, I was stiff with fright. Once that wore off, I could only mutter to myself on how this made no sense.

"_What's that, Link? I can't quite hear you."_

Hearing 'it' taunt me like that sent my anger over the limit. I couldn't stand to let such a vile being, one that hurt my friends, to joke around with me as if this was just a silly little game we were playing with one another. This is real life, not a laughing matter. This jest of a show needed to end and it needed to end now. Coming up to that boiling point, I snapped again, proving that my patience was truly wearing thin.

"I said, STOP IT! STOP THIS ABSURD BABBLE!" Groaning out in frustration, I couldn't ease up. "For Goddess sake! I came to get the Ocarina of Time, not deal with this bullshit! I mean, come on; what kind of trick is this!? Who the hell throws out a old wooden treasure chest with a some sort of demon locked inside of it!? I mean, tell me; tell me! Who does that!?"

For the following several minutes, the malevolent voice was quiet, not making a peep. It would seem for the time being that the entity was comically contemplating that of which I had said to it. No matter who, they indeed have to admit that I had many points. From the outside looking in, this is absolute insanity after coming from a fresh battle with a gigantic horde of Wolfos. It almost seems as if this could be some kind of twisted prank. Thankfully, I know that isn't the case seeing as of how something like that would be so incredibly unlikely to take place out in the center of this horrid place. Ruling that out, I have to say that it's amazing, absolutely amazing to actually come across something as excruciatingly odd as that which I'm witnessing.

To be quite down to earth, it's nothing other than a joke and that's what's sincerely beginning to aggravate every fiber in me. I take the lives of others very seriously; nothing to toy with. That is why this scenario disgusts me to the very pit of my stomach.

"_Well…" _The ominus voice finally spoke up, sounding very much as if it was going to be apologetic. I knew better than that regardless. "_I have to say, Link. You're probably right... I see what you're saying. For a Hylian like you, this must be absolute craziness."_

My heart was pounding out of my chest as the darkness around me grew ever more black, pitch black. This wasn't good and I knew this had just gotten exceedingly difficult from whatever original situation I was in to begin with. Nonetheless, I replied with a nervous tone while glimpsing over my shoulders, up, down, and all around. "U-Uhh… Yeah. Now, would you get out here and fight me like a normal… whatever you are? I don't have all day and this is plain weird."

"_Hold up, hold up… There's just one problem with what you're talking about. I'm not by any means 'normal' to your realm's definition. Hehe!"_

"What are you talking about!?" I demanded to know. Instead, I was instantaneously plunged into total darkness. "Whoa! W-What did you do!?"

No answer ensued. Prior to any other movement, I could sense that my main focus should shift away from talking and back to the freaky treasure chest lying on the ground in front of me. I might as well be blind right now, yet, I can hear just fine; thanks to that, the moment I heard chains rattling, my defences went up. At first, I wanted to stand at the ready with my sword. Intense rattling continued as my ears wiggled in response to the audible snapping sound which clearly came from the chains that had been wrapped around the wooden treasure chest.

***SNAP**SNAP**SNAP**SNAP**SNAP**THUD***

'Din, give me power to make it through this.' I prayed in terror. All I could do in the meantime was pray. Literally, I could not see my hand in front of my face. Now, because of this situation growing as dire as it was, my heartbeat felt as though it was at maximum. To be truthful, I was scared. I really was scared. The only thing is that I know I have to persevere. No matter how freaked out I am, I can't give up. I have to fight; not only for myself, but, also for my friends, who are depending on me to rescue them. Fate can be changed by the goddesses, which is exactly who I was praying to. 'Grant me the fire to shine amongst the darkness.'

Keeping the location of the treasure chest in mind, I strafed in a partial circle around it in hopes that changing position could potentially allow me to avoid whatever attack could have been predetermined before the eerie blanket of darkness choked out all the light. After that, I chose to remain still again with my sword vertical and extended, looking every which way I could in spite of having no visibility. I couldn't stop myself from trying to locate some form of movement that I could identify, anything I could use to become aware of where the entity in question might now be at. For the time being, the hardest part was trying to control my breathing as it sped up in response to all the stress occurring around me. All I could hear was my breath, droning out the dreadful hum of nothingness.

Standing still for what felt like twenty minutes, I was frozen in wait for what would happen. I knew I couldn't run away, so, it was my only option.

Shortly after the decision to move around a tad more, I came to the awareness that there was another set of breathing coming from nearby, and it wasn't my own. This made the hair on my neck stand on end, yet, was a great chance for me to try and figure out where this thing was at. From the sounds of it, it seemed to be in front of me, to the left. Narrowing my eyes, I wanted to make sure, so, I stayed put for another minute. The entire time, the breathing stayed at a constant laboured heft, as if it was difficult for whatever had actually been contained within the chest to take normal breaths.

It wouldn't make sense for it to be what I knew the entity was posing as, or allowing me to believe was inside of the box. No. It couldn't be. Whatever be, it was still nonetheless obviously aggressive and ready to attack as soon as I make enough noise to draw its' attention. My plan didn't involve that, however. I intended to stay as motionless as possible while resuming the generation of any plan I could summon. Under no circumstances was this going to be easy. What it would be is a testament of my faith in the goddesses as they'd have no other choice than to lend me assistance in one shape or another if they wanted me to survive this encounter. Knowing of my need for help, I refused to cease prayer, even throughout despair or feelings of hopelessness from this vile darkness. Had I excessive means to contemplate it, I would've wondered why I was so hypocritical regarding divinity. Normally I wouldn't hold my fate so strongly in the hands of those I cannot see. This was, as I said, a test to my devotion and I knew I'd pass if I merely held forth hope.

'Din, grant me light. Din, oh mighty goddess of Power, grant me light!' I shouted mentally as to confirm my intent while not giving away my location by being vocal either. Within that moment, two things happened; one, the breathing of the entity nearby groveled in with grunts as well as a sudden whipping sound, and two, my ears began to tingle as I put more and more faith into my prayer, going as far as to repeat the phrase in my head over and over. 'Din, grant me light. Din, oh mighty goddess of Power, grant me light! Din, grant me light. Din, oh mighty goddess of Power, grant me light! Din, grant me light. Din, oh mighty goddess of Power, grant me light!'

Briefly, I saw a spark out of the corner of my eye. As much as the darkness plays tricks on one's vision, I was positive I had seen a source of light. Sure enough, as I prayed and continued to stare into the direction upon which I had seen the spark, it came to be a tiny hole, a parting in the dense fog of darkness that was surrounding everything. While small, it allowed the beams of sunlight above to strike down amongst the haze of unknown. Obviously, this was my answer to all the prayer. The Goddesses had come through in my time of need by providing me with light and it truly was more than enough to see what I was dealing with as the darkness receded as soon as it was lit up; retracting into the surrounding in a way that made it seem as if it was literally alive, unable to stand that which destroys it as it was forced to retreat into the safety of itself. Although I was thankful, there wasn't any time to dally.

Amidst the light, I caught sight of something I wish that I hadn't. "N-No…" I uttered in fright as it turned to see me at the exact same moment. "It couldn't be." There, standing before me was the entity upon which must have been locked inside the box, the one who repeated a phrase in identical fashion to that which I indeed thought it might be.

Standing at approximately eleven feet tall, the being known as Majora's Wrath stood out of place, somehow here instead of where it belonged; which is trapped inside of Majora's Mask and in the possession of the Happy Mask Salesman. I knew the monster shouldn't be here, not after defeating it in Termina, not after saving everybody from the immediate danger it posed to all of humanity. Regardless, there it stood. As always, it was difficult to differentiate the demon's skin from its armour. From the feet upward, it was bare footed with red muscle-like flesh being clearly visible; above that, it donned the unusual appearance of leg armour and chest armour fashioned in reminiscent style of Majora's Mask; purplish hardened grieves as well as a rough, spiked backplate and chestplate, the latter having two orange-yellow eyes protruding from both breasts. Approaching the robust shoulders, two giant spikes stuck out where, in the middle, was located the monster's head. Looking just as demonic as the rest of it, the hellish beast had a face that was nightmarish; hideous fangs, no nose, two fiendish horns devil style, two dark and hollow eyes, then a single wide open eye in the middle of its forehead, one which darted back and forth sickeningly fast. To top that, its' hands wore purple gloves to better grip the dual massive whips upon which it used to viciously attack whoever or whatever it needed to. The whips looked organic, almost tentacle or tongue-like; this fact was often overlooked, however, as it's hard to notice when they are being flung at you quicker than the word 'go'.

"By the Goddesses… It is." I spoke in utter shock, knowing that the time was now among me to fight the demon. I had no other choice other than to accept that it was indeed Majora's Wrath, the final incarnation of Majora's form. What assisted the most in believing it was real was whenever it opened its gaping mouth to let out a deep humanoid roar, signifying that it had definitely seen me. That big eye located in the center of its forehead stared straight at me with hatred burning a metaphorical hole directly into my core until I could actually sense it. After that moment, it took off running toward me, feet crunching on the forest floor and dirt being flung from that. "I'm not prepared for this!" I shouted the obvious, despite readying myself. Unlike beforehand, whenever I encountered this monster, I had plenty of experience from roaming Termina, and for completion, the Fierce Deity Mask was my ace in the hole. This time it was different.

"**RHAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Racing toward me, the demon flung its left whip like a demented taskmaster, fully intent on debilitating my movement with a wicked slash directly to my neck. If I hadn't dashed aside at just the right second, I could have had my throat slit wide open. Doing just that, jumping to the side, I barely made it. I immediately saw that it stopped just short of the ring of light illuminating this small meadow battlefield; sliding back into the surrounding darkness prior to quickly resurfacing with the same amount of rage as before. From that first attempted attack, I knew it wasn't a game and I was going to have to fight this thing on my own. The second attack, a series of fifty or so swift lashes directed to my torso, led me to believe that this wasn't going to be simply at all either.

Dodging the furious lashes from both of Majora's Wrath's whips, I took the opportunity to glance around, only to be relieved that Saria, Mido, Fado, and the others were out of sight; which could only mean that they were safe seeing as of how Majora and I were contained within the circle of visibility. With the safety of my friends no longer top priority, I allowed myself to fully focus on this battle. 'Pay attention, Link.' I thought to myself. I was yet to make a single attempted blow before the demon turned to throw a cut that came so close I could feel the shockwave blast my face as the whip broke the sound barrier; dirt and gravel being thrown into my eyes. Quickly blinking the debris away, I strafed away with my shield up. Although the Hylian Shield definitely did its job, I wasn't by any means free from the danger. Majora resumed its attack by pounding the steel guard with several dozen more rapid-fire strikes.

"**DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE!" **The devilish entity boomed.

With grit teeth, I barely held back as the force proved to be over the top. "Nghhh… What the hell do I do!?" I thought aloud, trying desperately to come up with a good strategy. I'd likely already have one had it not been for the fact that this all happened so unexpectedly. Formulating something from this randomness wasn't easy. Eventually, the only thing that came to mind was to try and do the same thing I did to defeat it the last time. Although, aforementioned, I didn't have the same tools; no bio-electric shield, no arrows, heck, I didn't even have my boomerang on me at the moment. Nonetheless, I had to do something, as my defences weren't going to be able to contain the threat much longer.

The slices never stopped. I could physically hear the metal of my shield being cut into from such immense strength. The shavings of steel flew off to the side.

"Okay… That's it. That… is… it!" Dashing off to the side, I managed to evade the next attack, only to have the demon in hot pursuit of me as we were now both running in a circle around the area of visibility. My original intent was to give us enough space to hopefully have been able to flank it. Unfortunately, due to its height and ability to stay right on my tail, I knew that it wasn't going to be a possibility. It was fast. The ground vibrated a small amount so I was able to tell that it was directly behind me. "Get away, you freak!" I shouted, swiveling around only to raise my guard, stopping a quick attack. Following the block, I finally gave my own attack; a simple slice with my sword which hit the left whip, cutting it deep. "GOTCHA!"

"**RHAAAAHUAAA!" **The monster screeched, as if I'd somehow injured it. In fact, from the trickle of blood now running down the left whip, I'd say it were a true happening. Those whips actually were tendrils, as initially speculated.

Even though I didn't actually get cocky, the time that I'd allowed myself in preparation for my next attack, Majora's Wrath had swung its whip forward, wrapping it around my foot prior to pulling it from underneath me. "WHOA!" As I hit the ground head first, my reaction was to roll, and thank the goddesses I did, for it seemed as if a new attack was that of multiple flails or even a nunchuck, which pounded into the dirt exactly three times until it realized it missed. By that time, I'd fully reoriented myself into an upright position, only to dodge the same attack numerous times over, like a game of cat and mouse. As soon I thought I was free, the demon grabbed my leg again with its whip. I didn't tumble this time, however, for I succeeded in scoring another slice with my sword, forcing it to retract its vile grip from my leg. "TAKE THAT!"

Lunging forward, I took my opportunity to proceed with more strikes. Blocking one hard whip lash, with the momentum built up from my jump, I tried to stab the devil directly in the heart, right between the two disturbing eye patterns on its chest. Immediately, I was blocked. Majora saw it coming and moved at the last second. In swift retaliation, it swung the whip at me faster than any arrow from any bow; striking my shield as I blocked too.

Although not really an attack, Majora's Wrath scored a decent knock back as it used its huge leg to force me away with an extra powerful kick, one which thankfully landed on the Hylian Shield instead of my person. Nonetheless, I staggered backward in slight disorientation.

Seeing that the demon was already racing toward me, I stood my ground. If I could continue to block its attacks while getting in a few of my own, I'd be on the path to defeating it. Putting this theory together as I allowed it to get ever closer, it was based upon that which I chose to even try this strategy. 'I just need to get rid of those accursed whips; without those, it's nearly defenseless.' Truly, it would be difficult. Taking on such a big humanoid was never a simple task. 'Come on. Throw another slice at me.'

As soon as Majora's Wrath threw an attempted snap at me with its right whip, I immediately used the shield to deflect and then jumped forward to slice the tendril in two. Midway through the air, this proved to be a failure as my endeavour was thwarted with the left whip of Majora's smacking me in the ribcage, sending me rolling to the forest floor. Such an intense sensation followed suit as it stung worse than a Thorned Gorlock Ant bite. It was side throbbing agony along with grit teeth, but again, I didn't have time to focus on the pain or else I'd receive a lot worse than what I did.

'Uhh… Okay. I'm going to have to rethink that… Oww…' Knowing I couldn't do the same thing as before, I had to reconsider how to deal with both whips at the same time. There was always the chance I could feign a slice in one direction, only to switch to the other; it was dangerous though and I didn't really want to risk anything yet if I didn't have to. The next best plan was to slow down and take my time, allow the furious devil to expose an opening all on its own. If I blocked repeatedly or evaded, surely I'd get a chance at one point or another. 'I'm going to have to time this better than before. I know that I can put up with a lot of physical damage, then again, I'm no fool and I know just how dangerous this freak of nature is to anything or anybody around it.'

"**YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE!"** Majora spoke in a deep demonic voice. Although it was much deeper than I last recalled, it wasn't anything I put thought into considering the circumstances.

My plan was put on halt as it suddenly backed off, distancing itself from me, taking awkward strides backward until it stood thirty or so feet away. "**LET'S SEE HOW YOU FAIR AGAINST MY BEIGOMA!" **Majora shouted. During my battle with it in Termina, I never recalled it to name any of its attacks, nor did it scream them at me as we fought. Lifting its arms, the monstrous entity threw two spinning tops out onto the battlefield. These tops spun amongst the ground, tearing into the dirt as they circled around with deadly spikes attached to their side. Dodging them, they merely spun around to come back toward me. Again, I jumped out of the way, not wanting to get squashed as they collided violently, sending spark flying from the impact. The way they propelled themselves was by rotational momentum, and yet, they seemed to be controlled by Majora as they quite literally hunted me around in upward of three minutes until their inertia began to wane, slowing down. Nonetheless, for the next thirty seconds they remained a serious threat. In the rest of the time, Majora took advantage of the distraction by throwing his whips at me repeatedly. I did well dodging all the attacks until the 'beigoma' toppled over prior to disappearing in a proof of black smoke.

'I really really dislike those things.' I thought while watching as Majora's Wrath turned to throw another two, performing the same move twice. Again, as before, the spinning tops raced toward me at the speed of an eight horse carriage. This time, I ran for it as Majora flailed its whips like a madman. 'Something's got to give. I've done a lot today and I'm not going to have the energy to keep this up for very much longer.' My muscles ached, yet, I moved on as I had to dodge the beigoma. My shield simply wasn't strong enough nor was I to hold back a massive spinning top with spikes rotating ceaselessly. My only option was to get out of the way. 'I need to get close to him to do damage, otherwise he's going to keep throwing these forsaken spinning deathtraps with the intent of crushing me.'

Majora's Wrath growled at me from afar, taking a step back in a similar manner as prior. Momentarily, I presumed in dread that the demon was about to unleash another two spinning tops. Fortunately, this proved to be incorrect. On the other hand, it was nearly as bad seeing as of how it was preparing to strike by reeling back. This offensive consisted of Majora twirling around to mimic a demented ballerina; it's whips revolving swiftly and to the point that it too looked like one of its 'beigoma'. Avoiding all three, Majora and the two tops, I had to wait until their advancing stopped so that I had another opportunity to attack. In the meantime, several instances allowed the whip to come incredibly close to my person; plus, the spinning tops almost sliced me as they rotated maliciously. In the back of my mind, I contemplated the possibility of using the tops to my advantage. If I could somehow direct the tops toward Majora, they might injure it since they're likely powerful enough. It seemed logical considering it was its own attack that would be directed back at it. The tops are probably going to slow down before I could make such an attempt. However, it's a great tactic to keep in mind.

Soon enough, the beigoma slowed to a halt, as the other two did, falling over and then disappearing in a plume of black smoke. Majora's Wrath ceased its wild thrashing, giving me a stare that said 'I hate you with everything I'm made of'. Perhaps I had frustrated it by being unable to conquer me in battle. Either way, this was intense and certainly not straightforward. A battle like this is exactly what I needed, in a way, to prove my sanity as well as test my true strength since it's been quite a while following my previous altercation involving skill comparable to extraordinarily high-level opponents. Not even the pack of Wolfos from earlier were equivalent to this. The Wolfos aren't so inherently evil as this monster. So, while Majora might 'hate' me, I truly despise it beyond all measurements.

Without further ado, we both took off running full speed toward one another. We knew it was a competition. Raising my sword, it raised its whips at the same time. Whoever moved the fastest would be he who made the first strike; In all honesty, I thought I was going to be the one to do it. Although my muscles were a bit fatigued, I was far too revved, adrenaline coursing through me, effectively keeping me wide-awake and ready to go. My stance was perfect, my timing correct, even the wind was virtually non-existent, which is ideal for sword fighting. Like a true hero, I allowed it to come to me, to flow through me naturally and my hands were guided due to my well decided elaboration of planning it out or analyzing my opponent's every move to gain a better understanding of proceeding. Using all that I knew, after eluding all of the demon's swats to come within striking range; only then did I make a jump, propelling myself upward a good five feet with the expected outcome of stabbing the freak directly in his throat.

"**DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IT'S GOING TO BE THAT EASY, LINK!?"** Majora screamed with its voice booming.

With the tip of my sword at its throat, it managed to succeed in yanking it out of my grip, swiftly disposing of it by throwing the steel blade a decent fifteen yards away. Not having my sword was unexpected, coming out of nowhere as I thought I was about to murder a crazed god-murderer. Obviously, I had to return the blade to my possession; only, it wasn't as easy as it sounded seeing as of how Majora was well aware of my intent and had now wrapped its right whip around my legs. My feet were pulled out from beneath me until my head hit the ground hard enough to cause a bright flash in my head as my brain hit the side of my skull from such force. Opening my eyes to see the devil itself, my only consolation was the trickle of blood leaking from its neck, proving that I had indeed stabbed it during my attack.

Freeing myself from the whips proved to be as challenging as one would expect from a powerful entity capable of mass destruction. The tendrils encompassing my legs squeezed hard, leaving bruises for sure. As Majora began to reel me in like a trapped fish, I decided to act now on freeing myself. Taking my shield, I slammed it down on the tentacle-whip using the bottom since it was sharpest part. The base of the Hylian Shield not only cut into the flesh coloured whip, it also smashed it hard, causing a squirt of blood to shoot out. Having its organic whips bashed so deeply, Majora screamed in pain, sending a loud roar out amongst the forest and its entirety. As fast as its previous attacks, the demon withdrew its hold from my legs, yelling out in anguish another time as my shield was torn from the wound during the retraction; I hadn't any plan of leaving it behind, especially now that I'm lacking my sword, which was my next immediate objective.

As soon as I was released, I jumped to my feet and rushed in the direction of my sword, praying mentally that I'd be able to recover the weapon in advance to any other offense Majora had to give. Whenever I heard those heavy footsteps, I turned back with my shield lifted; this yielded the best result it ever could had as Majora's good whip impacted the crest, leaving it unable to be used again until it the devil pulled it back. From the looks of it, the tendril-whip upon which I'd struck earlier was out of commision, for it was curled up into a roll in Majora's hand. Taking the convenience, I returned to my mad dash toward my sword, legs running as fast as they could possibly move. While I had my back turned, out of nowhere, as it seemed, came the very whip I expected to be too injured to be used; wrapping around my arm which held the shield, completely stopping me from my sprint.

"Ghaa! Let go of me!" I shouted at it fiercely. My arm felt as though it was about to be torn from my torso. Had it not been for my constant tugging, I'm sure my arm would have been dislocated at the very least. I could hear the bones of my elbow pop following the tentacle slipping down to my shield, now beginning to wrap around it instead of my hand or arm. Although it was better to let go than have my arm ripped from my skeleton, I definitely didn't want to lose my only remaining means of defense.

My only solution turned out to be letting go. The moment my grip let off of the shield, it was wrenched from my person, close to having been bent from the sheer brawn of the thick tentacle. Nevertheless, in the blink of an eye, the Hylian Shield was flung incredibly far out, way beyond the boundary of light graciously blessed upon me by the Golden Goddesses. Wherever it landed, it hit with a clank. Regardless, I wasn't going to be able to retrieve it at the moment as, out there, I wouldn't be able to see a single thing. The shroud of darkness was still very much at play outside of the perimeter; although the light appeared to have grown since the start, it still wasn't much in terms of room to fight. So, without further ado, I jumped for my sword, which was a mere ten feet away. Once my hands wrapped around the handle of the steel blade, my confidence promptly rebounded. Not once, since the beginning of my journey, have I felt safe with no defence and only my bare hands. Using my sword, I had a somewhat ability to block, even if it's nowhere near as effective as a big steel plate mounted to your arm.

"**WITHOUT YOUR SWORD, WITHOUT YOUR SHIELD, WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU!?" **Majora's Wrath questioned me with a profound off-the-wall inquiry. Suddenly, the devil's metaphorical hoofed foot stuck itself in its mouth. Thinking on my own without distracting myself by that with which it said, I came up with the fact that it was only trying to get to me mentally and that I couldn't allow. No matter what it said, I wouldn't give in. "**YOU PASS YOURSELF OFF AS SO TOUGH, SO POWERFUL, AND YET YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT YOUR PRECIOUS GODDESSES OR YOUR BELOVED WEAPONRY."**

As I rotated to make my attack, not listening to its rambles at all, my sword sliced the right tentacle, cutting it down the middle a decent yard in length. This made me smirk as I proved the demon wrong by not even listening to it; whatever it said.

"**RHAAAA! NGGHHHH! YOUR DEATH IS IMMINENT, JUST GIVE UP! EVEN THOUGH YOU DEFEATED THIS OPPONENT BEFORE, YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME, YOUR TRUE FOE!"**

Honestly, I had no clue what it was talking about. I wasn't even supposed to be listening; on the other hand, it's difficult for me not to whenever it's about this. Whomever my true foe was, I guarantee that it's the only rival I have or probably ever will have, and that's Ganondorf. To my understanding, based upon that which the Happy Mask Salesman had informed me, Majora shouldn't have any knowledge of Ganondorf, someone from Hyrule, which is in itself another world in another realm. However, by the aforementioned condition, it doesn't make sense for Majora to even be here. To my dismay, I couldn't contemplate it for very long as, not only would it distract me from the battle, it would also make my head hurt trying to think about it too much. Regardless of the reasoning as to of how Majora was here, it was in fact here and I needed to do something about it quickly.

"Shut up and die already!" I yelled at it in advance to making another attempted slice. The demon avoided it twice, then smacked against my sword, clanking into the steel as it was blocked. This carried on a total of six times until I knew I had no choice other than to change strategy. Strafing backward, I soon held my sword oriented outward, targeting the monster by pointing boldly. "You're so persistent, yet, you don't even belong here! You have no business in this realm devil spirit and I will not allow you to cause anymore harm to its inhabitants." This being said, it was reality as I'd rather die than allow this monstrosity to run free to cause unspeakable mayhem. My purpose in life most certainly fell under this condition.

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" **It laughed at me sinisterly. "**I HAVE JUST AS MUCH PURPOSE HERE AS YOU! I WAS MERELY DENIED MY RIGHTFUL FREEDOM UNTIL NOW… AND IT'S ALL… BECAUSE… OF YOU!"**

Leaping at me a decent ten feet into the air, I braced for the impending attack, only to jump and then roll out of the way as its foot smashed into the ground. Frantically, jumping back to my feet, I began an immediate brainstorming session. Time was running short as my adolescent muscles requested a break that I was unable to take. Taking anything and everything into consideration, a plan began to formulate; yet, I needed to be at a further distance to put it into motion. This new brewing idea made more sense than taking the demon head on, as it wasn't likely going to be very possible for a boy of my stature, no matter my status as Hero of Time. Thinking it was now or never, I went ahead and put my newfound strategy to the test.

Backing off to about thirteen feet away, the devil had the very look in it's crazy eyes upon which I was currently relying on. Reaching back, Majora threw forth two of its so-called 'beigoma' in another feeble attempt to have them squash me. Doing what they're supposed to do, the spinning tops spun their way toward me with otherworldly guidance. Of course, I ran. Nonetheless, this was all part of my hopefully ingenious scheme, one of which I'd already thought of prior, but, only now had the determination to follow through with. For now, it was going according to what I'd mentally laid out in my head. The tops followed me in a circle and I thankfully only had to dodge one of Majora's whip attacks. Within the next few seconds, things came together as I made an abrupt turn toward the demon, running toward it as fast as I could in spite of my quickly tiring muscles. When Majora saw my aboutface, it threw a quick series of strikes in the likes of which I only barely managed to avoid. Ducking the final strike, only to slide between and passed Majora's legs; the 'beigoma' ensued to collide with their master soon after, directly impacting its chest in a side-by-side manner. They broke upon collision, only to disappear into a trail of smoke, leaving Majora to holler out in pain from one of its one attacks.

"**GHAAA! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"**

Given the force of the spinning tops, the devil was shoved back, allowing me time as it recuperated from stumbling to throw a powerful slice in the direction of its right arm. As soon as it made contact at the angle I stood, the blade cut halfway through the flesh and ligament, only then to lodge itself stuck in the demon's upper-arm muscle. While it screamed out in utter agony, I grunted and tried to tug the sword free of its wretched bloodied body. This recieved further yelling as the motion hurt for sure. To stop me, it grabbed me using its left arm and lifted by my neck, tightening in on my throat.

"**RHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'll KILL YOU FOR THAT!"**

As its right shoulder arose with intent to bring the other whip around in my direction, we both happened to notice the fact that nothing happened. Majora's right arm, hand, and whip ceased to move altogether as blood dripped down from the gaping wound which had nearly severed its arm in half. This meant that devil's right arm nerves had been cut and like anyone with a humanoid body, without connection to the spine, it might as well be hanging meat.

"**GRRRR! THIS FORM SHOULD BE ENOUGH TO END YOUR LIFE AND YET STILL YOU PERSIST!"**

I had no idea what it meant by 'form' unless it was talking about it being Majora's Wrath, the third bodied incarnation used by Majora's Mask itself to cause worldly destruction. At the moment, I was more focused on keeping my windpipe from being crushed as it gradually tightened its already rigid grip. I grabbed and tried with all my might to pry myself free. My legs kicked beneath me throughout it all. Gasping would do nothing now as I was already cut off from precious oxygen. "Ugnnn!" I groaned painfully, teeth grit so hard they began to bleed from sheer pressure pushed into my gums. Fear and panic surfaced as I could feel my life already beginning to drain from my body. "HGrnn!" My eyes surely turned red as blood vessels in them popped. Not having anything to defend myself was always on my mind whenever it came to worrying about death, especially considering how it was a very easy possibility whenever I'm disarmed and overpowered. This time, however, instincts led the way as mankind's most primitive weapons proved to be more than effective. "RhgaAGHa!"

Biting down onto Majora's forearm, having been staring it right in its eyes, I could see the look of surprise flash within them. My teeth sunk in deep, tearing straight through the skin, into its demonic flesh and blood. On impulse, it let go. As I fell from its grasp, a chunk of flesh was torn from its arm, leaving it flapping in my mouth until I hit the ground, thus choosing to then spit it out. The piece revealed itself to be of decent size, definitely more than enough to hurt like hell. Although it had been ejected from my jaws, the fact that it rested atop my tongue left a foul as well as bitter taste of copper, flavour left behind from its vile blood.

"**GIVE UP! YOU'll NEVER DEFEAT ME!"**

Gathering my bearings, wiping my mouth; I stared upward with determined anger coursing through my body. For all the high and mighty talk upon which it spewed like a fountain, it had received plenty of damage to indicate that this battle could go either way. So far, I'd held my own. If I was going to stay alive, I obviously had to continue to do as such.

Even though I was free of Majora's grasp, I was defenceless, exactly as I always feared I would one day be. If it was the Master Sword, I wouldn't have had this problem. The Master Sword's blade has a unique ability, the Power to Repel Evil; something so special it was bestowed upon it by the Golden Goddesses themselves using that which is known as the Sacred Flames, three forces created to empower the holy weapon of noble destruction. In a scenario such as this, that incredible talent would have cleaved its arm in twain, slicing through it like butter with an inability to get stuck in the flesh of evil. If anything, the Master Sword would continue to hurt so badly to someone of this evil stature, that it would keep causing damage while lodged inside the demon's body. Granted, I never used the Master Sword against Majora before, I was sure the overall effects would remain the same. No matter what, nothing could stop the might of the goddesses. Other swords, such as my modified Kokiri Sword, lacked the particular influence to do such otherworldly damage.

My objective for now was to regain the sword; I just didn't know how, as Majora wasn't going to kindly hand it over knowing what I planned to do with it. 'The Kokiri Sword.' I thought to myself as Majora turned to face me, raising its left arm to retaliate. 'I remember whenever I first got it.' Contemplating the sword brought the situation back into light. This area was part of the Forbidden Forest. Similar to beforehand, whenever I first began my quest; here I am, basically doing all of this for the place and people who I love. Again, a shameful evil has polluted this beautiful land, corrupting its purity and defiling is innocent inhabitants. The notion made me sick. I hated so intensely that this was occurring again, to my home, to the one place I had always felt safe. Wickedness is bent on ruining all which is good; it's infuriating.

The Great Deku Tree may not be here to help me with his all-knowing wisdom, yet, I cannot help other than to wish malevolent beings would face doom of their own accord by the deities of these woods, of this world, of this realm. If only the spirits, souls of all who have ever made this forest what it is, could step forward and put their foot down, to say 'No! Never again!'. Surely, the essence of this ancient ground must be as tired of this nastiness as I am; certainly the guardians of this place want to extract their own form of vengeance for this constant unforgivable intrusion into sacred land. Be there any way for that to possibly happen, I'd do anything within my control to ensure that would happen. Unfortunately, I didn't see that happening much of anytime soon. Instead, I refocused in on what truly matters more than the land beneath me; those of which took care of me, who rose me from birth to become a savior of the kingdom or all mankind. Saria; for whatever purpose, it made me want to frenzy in rage that she was disrespected so many times, that her entire race, the Kokiri, were made fools of twice by malicious entities with darkened auras, always powerless to stop the encroaching danger.

Each time this happened, they always thought that they were going to get away with it, that the evil forces they commanded would seize the land for themselves without anything or anybody to get in the way. This time, it wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to let them. I'd summon the spirits of the forest myself if I have to, because I'll ensure the revival of this sacred land.

"You'll never win, do you hear me?" Pointing directly at the monster, without a care in the world, I told it what I thought, how I felt about all it was doing. "What you've done to this beautiful land, the way you've tainted it… I'm going to kill you for it. I'm going to make sure that you can never hurt these innocent forest folk ever again, the same lesson I taught to the last person who thought they could disrespect my home like this! The Great Deku Tree shall guide my hand on this one! You have my word! I… will… kill you!"

As I spoke, a strange and peculiar thing began to happen. The sword, which was still embedded in Majora's arm, started to glow an off-white hue. It took me several seconds to notice it; yet, once I did, it caught my attention. 'Hmm?' Staring at it curiously, I realized that wasn't the only thing happening. The radius in which I had to fight in, that lit circle provided to me by the Golden Goddesses themselves grew in circumference. The battlefield was expanding. Nonetheless, back to the sword, it became clear that I was no longer the only one to realize something was occurring. Momentarily ceasing any attacks it was about to proceed with, Majora took a single glance at the glowing sword and suddenly began hollering out in agony, as if the blade was now searing into its flesh like molten lava. Although I did not truly understand what happened, I came to the conclusion that it had to of been a response for the Golden Goddesses again, or even perhaps the very spirits of this forest upon which I had spoken of just recently. What took longer to fully comprehend was why my sword was emanating such light. Within the next few seconds I answered both questions, the first now becoming a two part question that's confirmed by the second. 'Wait… My sword is the Kokiri Sword, just modified. The Great Deku told me a story of how the Kokiri Sword is the 'secret treasure', the heirloom of the Kokiri Tribe, from a time long ago in which they participated in a war, a particular battle in which was located here in the Lost Woods. After forsaking aggression, the blade became the last remaining sword, sealed away for a time in which it was once again needed… This has to be the spirits of the land.'

"**RHAAAAAA**!" Majora screamed, leaving me unable to think on the matter of what was happening anymore. My thoughts had to be put back into this fight. As for now, the pain Majora seemed to be going through was immense, both in strength and surprise to me. "**IT BURNS! IT BURNS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **The intensity made the demon's legs buckle for a moment, but then it looked up at me with that twisted masked face of its, staring me in the eyes with eternal hatred. I was going to return the hateful gaze, however, in advance to anything I could possibly say, my eyes widened as the big demon-god completely lost its left arm. No longer hanging by a thread, the sword, which had appeared to have heated itself to an unknown temperature, had utterly sliced all the way through its arm; falling to the ground with a loud thud. Looking on in disbelief, Majora was furious, yet, not as stunned as I thought it would be seeing as of how its arm was lying on the forest floor surrounded by dark blood. "**YOU… YOU… YOU TREACHEROUS FUCK! I'll KILL YOU!"**

Taking off running toward me, I swiftly ran on impulse toward my sword, now having the opportunity to retrieve it. Since Majora was on a direct collision course with me, I had to duck and slide between its legs to avoid a direct smack to the face by its only remaining whip. Once I jumped back to my feet, I immediately started running again in the direction of the sword. Halfway there, to my instant dismay, I felt the dark being's disgustingly fleshy tendril wrap around my right ankle, jerking me off my feet, causing me to plummet to the ground. Thankfully, my forearms broke the fall so I didn't whack my head, however, now they're hurting from landing so roughly, along with the ten feet in distance upon which the monster drug me backward towards it. My mind raced wild with trying to figure out how to get free. The last thing I wanted was to have my head beaten in by a demon several times my own size.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, having twisted around to punch the tendril with all my given might. It made no difference. Soon enough, I was underneath the horrid devil. Within the next second, I received three sharp blows to the stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs as well as making me gag as I spit up bile from being punched in the gut so heavily. "Ghaack!" The very instant the whip lost its grip on my ankles, I hastefully rolled off to the side. It was a good thing I did as well, for Majora was in the process of performing a direct bodyslam. Such force would have been devastating as it pushed a hole in the ground from a miss.

Before Majora came back to its feet, I had already begun my trek again toward my sword. This time, I managed to reach it without any trickery. Only when my hand wrapped around the handle did I feel that massive rush of adrenaline kick in, added together with relief. I had my weapon. Now I wasn't defenceless again. That's twice now that I've been disarmed by this brute. If on any particular level I could take it up a notch, now was most definitely the right time to do so. We'd both sustained enough damage and exhausted enough energy to be at our limits. It's my opinion at the moment that Majora should have been in worse shape than I considering it just lost its entire left arm. Unfortunately, the attack which left it in such state also cauterized it; whatever that meant, I just know that it wasn't bleeding from the heat that was applied. Regardless, after I finished this fight, there would be plenty more blood; I could guarantee it.

"You've already lost the fight, Majora… I've taken your arm, and next I'll take your life. I don't know how you managed to cross from Termina into this realm, but, your conquest ends here. There's no Happy Mask Salesman to save you; once you're defeated, I shall crush your mask beneath my boot. I shall see to it." My taunting wasn't out of disregard for my combat professionalism. If anything, I wanted it to get mad. Whenever one loses their composure, it's difficult to fight at maximum efficiency. So, I wasn't being cocky, I was being truthful and sometimes the truth hurts. "I've taken down Ganondorf, I've killed Ganon, I killed you once, and I'll kill you again!" Now, rushing forward, I could tell that it knew I was serious. There may have even perhaps been a twinkle of worry toward its own inevitable defeat. "Now suffer the consequence for what you've done to this holy land!"

The devil tried its best to hit me with its last bloodied tendril, yet, I proved to be too fast. Less than fifteen seconds passed prior to me getting close enough distance to lunge out, slicing the back and side of its heel. Such a critical spot was highly vital for humans; while it bled profusely and he fell to one knee, I had a feeling it wasn't even close to a deathblow.

Circling around, I made a swift jump to bash Majora in the back of the head with the bottom of my sword, sure that it was hard enough to knock a little sense into the monster, enough to know the end was nigh. Dodging a retaliation strike from its whip, I went straight back to business. Amazingly, as I spun around, I succeeded in multiple quick jabs to its chest, stabbing through the tough leathery armour as blood trickled from the lacerations wounds. I was forced back soon after that though as it went for a sweeping leg kick while up-righting itself. Not only did I manage to get out of the way of the kick, but, I also noticed a limp coming onto Majora from that ankle cut. I must have crippled some nerves; for that, I'm grateful, as it'll serve to slow it down, which is fantastic when someone or something is way over twice your size.

Now that Majora's weaker, I felt confident I could do this. My next plan of action was put to use immediately following a simple duck from another attempted whip strike. It was slower now, so, I knew I'd be able to avoid any sudden jumps, in addition to lacking an arm, it couldn't get much easier in terms of the enemy being disabled. Although I said that, this by no means meant the enemy was harmless, as my right shoulder recieved an abrupt crack from its whip. "Ahh!" It stung, but, I took another chance to strike by slashing at the tendril until it withdrew and Majora grunted. As it came back, I did the exact same thing seeing as of how its strategy was the same as well. Once that concluded, we both switched things up, trying with all our might to end this as fast as we possibly could. I, for one, couldn't stand to look at its hideousness for a moments time longer.

As every other time, I made my run toward it with sword extended at the ready. I had to duck and even jump once to not get struck. It mattered not as I closed in the gap in preparation for another vicious series of stabs to its bloody chest. Just as I thrusted my blade outward, I felt myself being flung back by the whip, unable to score a hit. This time, I landed on my back, my head hitting the ground with a crack. At first, I thought the crack was of my skull, yet, I ruled that out fast as I didn't believe I had hit the ground hard enough to bust my skull open. Quickly checking, my hand wrapped around a stick that I had broken in half with my head whenever it collided with it and the ground. Thanking the goddesses that I didn't have a cracked skull, there wasn't enough time to even let go of the stick as I had to roll out of the way like I did the last time lest I wanted a dire thrashing.

Most people would have flung the stick off to the side as useless; on the other hand, my brain clicked with an ingenious idea as I stared at it for the briefest of moments. The stick had broken halfway down and was fairly sharp at the break, sharp enough that it would poke me if I didn't hold it correctly as it technically made it a natural wooden stake. This was nothing more than luck of the draw, a coincidence, and yet, if used properly, could be the game changer I was looking for. Majora saw what I held, I just do not believe he had any clue as to of what I intended. The smirk I had on my face must have enraged it as the monster's own anger forced it to fall into my makeshift idea formed out of chance.

As my smirk faded, we both stared at one another with that same hateful look as before. Good and evil, looking down the blade at each other with total hostile intent. This had to be it. The time had reached its limit and we needed to end this battle now. On the mark of three steps, we both ran forth in a ferocious battle cry, echoing out into the forest as our voices summoned intense psychological emotions. It actually happened faster than I thought it would. Before I got close enough to throw a strike with my sword, Majora tried to hit me with its accursed whip. What it didn't expect in the least was for me to smack the tendril down to the ground with the blunt side of my sword, and then bashing the wooden stick into it as deep as my muscles could forcefully ram it. Blood squirted out, splashing amongst my face. Taking it a step further, I did just that by stepping, jumping on the natural wooden stake in order to stomp it into the ground as if I was pitching a tent. Screeching in pain, Majora knew it had screwed up. This didn't stop me as I waited for it to make a tug, bringing the whip to a level that was taught enough for me to quite literally take steps upon. Without dally, I ran, darting up the squishy tendril while raising my sword.

Majora's eyes widened considerably as I made my last step in it's direction, about to make my lunge. "**YOU BASTARD! YOU HAVEN'T DEFEATED ME, YOU KNOW!? HAHAHAHA!"**

Laughing at its own fatal error, I wasted no time in jumping into the air and slamming the sword directly down into the center of the devil's head, sending the blade slicing down to the hilt; eighteen inches of Kokiri steel shoved through its skull and brain. Instantly, the monster's body stiffened as it lost all control, there no longer being a brain to tell it what to do as my sword made sure to slice it in half. "UGNN!" I grunted while jiggling the blade, hearing disgusting squishes as I did. As soon as I stopped, the eleven foot tall demon fell to its knees, mouth agap, dripping with blood, and eyes rolled back. Giving a hard tug, the sword slid halfway out and Majora's body fell to the ground limp, lifeless. "I… told you… I told you that I'd kill you." My muscles quivered as I fully withdrew the sword from the hole it had penetrated in the top of Majora's skull. Without the blade stuck in, the perforation gaped with blood, sending another unpleasantly warm splash onto the front of my once green Kokiri Tunic..

Slinging the blood off my Kokiri Blade, I was about to holster it. Looking at Majora's dead body, I assumed it was over. Before long, the demon's corpse should undergo the process of shrinking, turning itself back into the form of the mask which it once was. Following the next minute, it came to be obvious that this wasn't going to happen.

"What the…?" For a brief time, I wondered if it wasn't dead. But, that couldn't be. There was no possible way anyone could survive such a fierce deathblow. 'I know I didn't miss. My sword went right through the center of the top; it has to be dead.' Giving its shoulder a poke with the tip of my blade, I watched for any sign of movement, satisfied that I'd completed my mission in killing it in spite of the strange circumstances. Another several minutes passed until the corpse began to abruptly swell in a sickening manner. It happened gradually, which was the best reason as to of why I began backing up a bit. There wasn't any clue as to of what was about to happen. If anything, I merely assumed it was about to blow up into a gory mess of sticky organs. "W-What the hell!?" Reaching its bursting point, the monster suddenly exploded. However, instead of a revolting sight, nothing laid affected as Majora's body instead appeared to disintegrate, falling to pieces before my very eyes.

In advance to any other response I could summon, the liquefied remains of that which was once Majora shot upward into a distorting hideous glob of black gunk. Staring at it in shock, it sort of reminded me of the goop which had been blown out of the Ocarina earlier on. My time thinking was cut short regardless, as the gooey black tar morphed into something I'd never seen before, something straight out of one's nightmares. In reality, I couldn't fully describe it. Five horribly mutilated arms stretched out at me as several feet formed, two of which were snapped backward like chicken legs; how it managed to walk was anyone's guess. Shambling toward me, a wicked mouth suddenly opened sideways, dagger-sized teeth clacking as they tried to bite at me. Hissing loudly in my direction, I had absolutely no clue as to of what this thing happened to be. All I knew was that it was terrifyingly ugly and brought dread to my heart to even look at it.

"GHAAA! W-WHAT THE H-HOLY HELL ARE YOU!?" I screamed while jumping back in fright, unsure of what else to do as I'd never encountered such a truly scary looking foe. Unfortunately, in spite of answering, the creature merely screeched as its repulsive stretched arms tried to grab me, twisted disjointed fingers wiggling as they extended outward. "G-GET AWAY YOU FREAK!"

As it grew closer in distance, my feet buckled, falling out from before me. When my rear hit the forest floor, my feet started kicking, trying their best to move me away from the unknown monstrous entity. "HAUUUH! STAY BACK! S-STAY BACK!" My breathing grew evermore laboured while my heart rate quickly rose to the pace of a speeding wagon. I'd never encountered such a being before, so, I had no idea as of how to combat it; I knew nothing of its weaknesses or its strengths. While this has never stopped me in the past, being as afraid of it as I was, it made it utterly difficult to look at it while at the same time being impossible to look away. My eyes widened further as it wobbled closer, drooping as if it were still melting. What fell to the ground looked more like blood; in addition, what was left of the eyes from Majora elongated like ends of rope, squirting putrid smelling black tar as they twisted around in a manner sickening to cause my stomach to churn. "O-OH… OH GODDESSES!"

I'd managed to crawl backward more, yet, it mattered not as it's nauseatingly mangled legs rushed at me faster than I wanted to believe. To make it far worse, within the next step toward me, the abomination lurched with foul sloshing sounds, resembling a gagging motion. Its jaw unhinged itself, opening wider and wider until I heard it crack. But, even then it didn't stop. The mouth forced itself open so much that it split the slimy black flesh around what might perhaps been lips, if they weren't three times smaller than normal. Chunky black blood poured from the tears as they grew bigger alongside the insanely abnormal protruding jaws. As the entrance to its inner-mouth enlarged, I soon saw that it had somehow obtained over three rows of extraordinarily razor sharp teeth drenched with bloodied saliva. Seeing them this close up was more than enough to put me into action, what really screwed me up was the fact that I'd retreated until my back was pressed against a tree, leaving me no more room to back up. Had I thought about it, I could have merely used common sense and ran off to the side. However, I was too petrified to think of such a reasonable solution. Scared stiff, I was forced to bare witness to its atrocious transformation, watching as it got closer to me.

"G-GET BACK! I M-MEAN I-IT! I'M NOT A… I'M NOT A-AFRAID OF YOU!" Lifting my sword, I felt how feeble my grip was. My hand shook as much as my legs were quivering. All this combat had taken a serious toll on my body. I was beaten, battered, and bruised; on top of that, I felt like I may have had a few broken bones. Nonetheless, I didn't have a reason to have such a weak hold of my weapon. No. It occurred to me then soon after that, it wasn't from fatigue, but, from the terrible dread I felt while looking at the abomination which stood before me, still lurching and gagging as its mouth widened in preparation to what appeared to be getting ready to have me for a nice crunchy snack. "FREAK OF NATURE, WHAT ARE YOU!?

Fight or flight took hold, forcing me to make up my mind. In a matter of seconds, I chose the first available option, thrusting my sword forward on impulse. Once I heard a shriek, I glanced up to see the steel of the Kokiri blade piercing through the back of the distorted creatures head, right in the center of its fifty toothed mouth. For a minute, it stood there as I did the same, unsure of that which was about to happen. Whenever blackened blood dripped down the sword's blade, I was able to confirm that I'd injured it. But, I still couldn't be sure of what my outcome was about to be as I'd never encountered this enemy before in all of my questing.

In the following seconds, the entity bursted into that same black goo upon which it had been prior to this ungodly mutation. Swirling in the air, it floated like a thick shredded smoke before utterly dissolving. As it disintegrated, my heart slowed a bit. I was still horrified beyond words as to of what it was I had just seen. That abomination was nauseating, yet, hard to get off my mind. Wary as I was, whenever the whirling pool of darkness hit the ground, it shattered, receding off into the dirt while leaving behind a form. I tried to quickly track the darkness to where it was going. It was hard to see as it blended in with shadows. Thankfully, it looked somewhat like I saw a movement go toward the giant tree in the center of the meadow here.

I wanted to take off in pursuit, to ensure that I had actually defeated the darkness. What stopped me was that figure I'd seen left behind by that surging glob of monstrosity. Knowing as well as unable to get off my mind that it looked identical to that of a body. Although I refused to let my guard down, I already mentally chosen to investigate what could potentially be someone's life hanging in the balance.

With my sword still at the ready, I gradually moved backward to the location in which the body had been dropped. Stepping back foot by foot, I had to continuously watch for a sudden attack from each direction. As soon as I arrived at the body, having oriented myself in its direction now, I looked down, taking a good observation at who it was. To my surprise, I found it to be a Skull Kid, and not just any Skull Kid, rather, the one upon whom I'd encountered in Termina, who stole Majora's Mask and I was forced to subdue to free the land. My pulse slowed and I stared in shock, hardly able to accept that I was truly seeing the same Skull Kid; more proof of how I wasn't delusional, that I had visited another realm, just as the Happy Mask Salesman has said. His clothes were that of a scarecrow, similar to what he wore in Termina. What struck me like a bolt of lightening was that same face. I'd seen it more with Majora's Mask adorned, yet, I could recognize that wooden skin and beak-like lips. It was definitely him.

The Skull Kid's chest slowly rose with each breath he took, confirming that he was indeed still alive; unconscious, but, alive. Relief turned into fixation on my new goal. I had to find the source of that blackness. It had to be the cause of all this, it was clearly what tainted the entire land.

"_You're a real piece of work." _An ominous voice spoke, making me spin around with a my sword in mid-swing in case someone was behind me. Thankfully, other than the comatose Skull Kid, nobody appeared to be in sight. Calmly, I walked away, leaving him there to figure out where the disembodied voice was speaking from.

"_You want all the answers in the world, don't you, Link? No matter what title you give yourself, no matter what era you inhabit, it's always the same. Always speculating, always wondering, always searching for what's hidden behind the curtains, anything that'll answer all of life's questions_."

Sweeping through the air like a cool midnight breeze, an uncanny sensation of impending danger flooded my senses. The voice was demonic as before, whenever it spoke prior to me having to defeat the Monster Majora. What struck me as odd, different that before, was how I slowly began to realize the speech sounded increasingly more like that of my own. This took me by surprise, nonetheless, it was hard to show it considering the events upon which had already transpired.

Looking around, I couldn't find the initial source of the voice. It sounded as if it was bouncing from every direction. Although I saw that the black goo retreated into the insides of the giant dead tree, the echoing didn't make any sense. Somehow, it seemed as if the words were coming from all around me.

"_You still can't get it through that thick head of yours that you're a victim of your own actions. All that you do is because of that which you have done, as well as that which you will do. You cannot win against him. No. You will never win because you've already lost by trying."_

My teeth clenched alongside my hands. After all that I did, all that I had gone through; only to have this disembodied voice continue speaking in riddles. It made me angry to not understand what it was talking about. If anything, I felt as though it owed me an explanation. This is a clear attempt on my life, the first since the completion of my journey to be Hero of Time. There was a reason behind what it was doing, ganondorf or not, I wanted to know who was in charge. Going on with nonstop riddles wasn't going to get me anywhere. Regardless, I didn't let it get to me. I chose to stay calm, as I had already exerted far too much energy. Conservation of my strength is vital, even if it was over a topic as outrageous as this. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"_No, of course not…" _The voice retorted with a short sarcastic chuckle. "_It's not something a person of your stature could ever hope to comprehend… You and I could never relate to each other. We're vastly different, yet, at the exact same time. We're somehow supposedly made of the same cause._"

Raising my eyebrow, it still didn't make sense. All I was truly able to do was speculate upon who it might be. Of course, thinking outside of the box, I began to wonder if this was all the same entity. After all, the black goo had been there all along; during every event, it was there. 'Perhaps by an extraordinary cause, the black gloop was the cause of all of this… All that I had fought with in the previous twenty minutes may well have been identical... The voice, Monster Majora, as well as whatever that freaky mutant from hell might have been; they're connected to this unworldly fog… same as the plague infecting the Lost Woods and Kokiri Village…' My eyes widened as I began to think back even further. 'There's a chance it's caused other disturbances as well… such as my odd hallucinations…. I initially believed they were from stress, but, now….'

"You're…" I spoke hesitantly, partially unsure despite all my deep contemplation. "You're what I fought in the Water Temple."

It's reaction was that of another remark of sarcasm preceded by a long sigh. "_I'm surprised. Honestly, I was beginning to think that you're too dim to understand how the world works. I suppose you deserve to meet me in person now that I know you at least have the slightest form of intellect." _This time I realized the voice was no longer speaking from all around me. Now able to locate it from within the giant tree, I focused my gaze on it fiercely. "_Whether or not you understand; I don't really care. You won't make it out of this forest today." _The threat was unwelcomed. However, it's not as if I did not already expect this thing to be hostile. What I didn't anticipate was what it said next. "_I don't really have a name picked out, but, I'm not just a 'you're', or an 'it', as you likely think I am. Or… Perchance you have another name you'd like to call me…. What was it?'_

In that instant, from behind the black veil of darkness hiding within the tree, emerged a figure reminiscent of that which I'd seen prior, that which I'd seen for a long time, every time I look into a lake, river or a mirror, in fact, even by looking at my own shadow. The silhouette instantly reminded me of myself for a very logical reason. It was me. Or the entity which looks like me.

"Dark Link…"

Coming forth, the being breached that shroud of darkness, revealing my own suspicions to be true. No longer a shadow, I could see as plain as day that it was who I thought it was. Skin black as the midnight sky, eyes searing red; its clothes were the same as mine, including my hairstyle, however, they too were poisoned by foulness, corrupted in colour to represent the swirling black hatred which had brought forth its life, the evilness emanating off of him. It could easily be passed off as a cheap imitation were it not for how it looked identical to me facially as well as physically. For as the name implies, it's me, only a dark version. Whenever Ganondorf made Dark Link, he essentially took a replica of me, made of evil magic, and filled its head with nothing other than twisted thoughts on how to kill me. Using that, including having all of my skills and abilities, it proved to be a worthy foe, one of which mirrored me to a tee.

"_You're only half right." _It spoke, this time sounding much more similar. "_What you fought in the Water Temple was a mirage, a doppelganger. Ganondorf created this vessel, materializing it out of sheer anger, in image of you, Link." _A smirk slowly came upon its face, exposing white teeth, the only contrast to the vision of malice. Immediately reacting to him reaching into his tunic, my stance stiffened along with my sword being held at the ready. Abruptly, instead of brandishing any form of a weapon, he withdrew a corked bottle. Had I not seen the contents, I would have been skeptical as to of what it was; instead, I saw right then and there that it was a Red Potion, a healing tonic which could truly do me some good right about now. Whenever he tossed it toward me, I was in disbelief, however, it certainly didn't keep me from catching it out of the air, not daring to miss. Then again, I did try and act as if I wasn't being too desperate. There's no need for me to appear weak. "_Back then, this vessel wasn't conscious. It was new to the world and had to grow, to adapt. Thankfully, you were there and it duplicated you from scratch, staying in your shadow, mimicking each move you made in order to learn; carefully awaiting new orders from its next master."_

Following a few more seconds of staring at the dark entity, I uncorked the bottle and began chugging intently, glugging as the thick red goo dripped down my throat. From the first moment it went down, I could feel it in my bones, my muscles; both felt the rejuvenation coursing through them. My fatigue level decreased, giving me that extra boost of strength to get through this accursed day. Even my bruises faded and my lacerations bled less. I knew of Hylians who got inebriated or under the influence of herbs often obsessed over certain sensations; for me, I never tired of how it felt to receive such sudden relief from pain. Nothing made me thankful to the dark being before me, and yet, I knew it was a great thing to get, as I certainly wouldn't have made it as exhausted as I was.

"_You might call me Dark Link; on the other hand, you'd never be farther from the truth. I'm so much more than a doppelganger. I'm driven by the same motive as you. I am Link, a new Link." _He laughed, then continued. "_You've failed as The Legendary Hero of Hyrule, and you've been rejected the right of being called The Hero of Time. It's time for me to step in, not only as your replacement, but, your superior."_

Suddenly, I wasn't sure of how to proceed onward. I was confused, unable to respond properly without a stutter. "W-What are you saying? I don't understand…" Partially, I did understand. I understood that he wanted me dead. What I couldn't figure out was what it was trying to say. I thought curiously whether or not it truly believed it was going to replace me. 'In all of my time adventuring, of all the enemies or foes I'd encountered, I never had one toss me a health potion, say he was going to kill me, and then attempt to replace me in some sick desire to hold the title of Hero of Time or whatever he called me.' This was most definitely different, that I knew for sure. This dark version of me wasn't lying regarding changing from the last time we met. Back then, it mirrored me, now it wants to replace me. Nonetheless, the charitable act of the potion made no sense, that is, until I realized it merely wanted me to be at full strength for an honourable battle. That in itself proved that it was speaking the truth again; it wasn't a doppelganger made from black magic, not anymore. It was something far worse. "You… Want to kill and replace me, for what purpose?"

"_What purpose? WHAT PURPOSE!?" _It yelled in anger. "_TO KILL GANONDORF, TO END THIS CONSTANT CYCLE OF TORMENT." _Raising its fist, it shook it high into the air, as if pledging forward_. "YOU'VE FAILED, AND I SHALL BE THE ONE TO TAKE YOUR PLACE, TO FINISH THE JOB THAT YOU WERE CREATED FOR, THE JOB I WAS HELD BACK FROM ACCOMPLISHING!"_

Taken aback, it was disturbing to hear such a sudden revelation. Never would I have expected to encounter another opponent who wanted Ganondorf dead, not an opponent I had to fight, and certainly not an enemy who had been created by a my own vile nimesis. It felt weird, unusual beyond my normal expectations. From the beginning, I was well aware it wanted me dead. What's fascinating is that it wants Ganondorf dead as well. "What reason do you have for killing Ganondorf? How would it further your goal? What is your goal?" I threw questions at random. "Ganondorf made you to kill me, how is it that you want to kill him too?" Without any answers from the direct source its very self, I wouldn't be able to gain a grasp on the full situation occurring. Sure, I learned just about everything that I honestly needed to know in order to be briefed on what's happening; the wisest scenario would be to continue my interrogation for as long as I could maintain it. For now, I was allowed to talk. Any moment, I might have to put away my words in favour of a weapon. "Can't we talk about this?"

"_Enough…" _It growled, unsheathing its sword in the process. "_There's nothing else to talk about, nothing else you need to know. Whatever is going through your head, end it right now; because, that's what I'm about to do to you."_

Negotiation broke down then and there. If I wasn't startled the first time, I was now. In response, my muscles automatically went into defensive position, sword and shield at the ready. Although I prepared, I had to wait, as the dark version of me, 'Dark Link', decided to do yet another action I had never witness in our previous encounter. Holding his arm out to the side, he quickly untied the leather straps wrapped to his wrist from the doppelganger Hylian Shield on his arm, letting it fall to the ground with a thump. Following the relinquishment, he now held the sword duplicated from mine, holding it with both hands; the left, just like me, being predominant. That sword of his, the replica, abruptly increased in length a decent ten inches, turning it into a longsword.

In that instance, we stared each other down; my eyes locked with his red. I held my ground. It didn't take long from then for him to start coming at me with a fast dash. Not holding back, I went for a strategic mixture of defence and offence by unleashing an attempt for a first strike, slicing diagonally to the right. In his eyes, while already in the process of throwing out a downward chop. I saw the look on his face once he realized what I was doing. My initial attempt at a diagonal slice blocked the chop, making the steel clank as his sword slid down the edge of my blade, going straight for the cross-guard as my sword continued onward toward his unguarded chest. Seeing what had happened, he jumped backward, performing a hanging left guard to parry my attack as fast as possible. Another loud clank ensued. He wasted no time in going for an overhead thrust. Protecting myself, I raised my shield while guarding with a high. This time, due to our separation distance, there was no sound as there was no contact. Both of us missed.

Sword fighting like this was intense, fast, and unpredictable. I had to multitask like no other. Fighting, protecting yourself, being aware of your surroundings, watching your opponent for clues as to of their next move; you had no choice other than to do all four at the same time if you fancied living. I'd improved beyond anyone ever seen; due to that, I caught the plan of attack whenever his wrists rotated the sword in preparation for a powerful back left swing. My feet swiftly paced backward, giving my arms the space to go for a close right guard, even as I moved out of the way to shield myself from another possible move he could attempt.

Dark Link saw my intent, turning his slice into more of a jab in hopes of jabbing me in the gut. Same as him, I noticed the move and chose to dive off to the side, letting him miss altogether. Following the miss, he backed up during the period it took for me to begin circling. He turned to track me, not allowing me time to move around him toward a better angle.

The two of us now walked in an aggressive circle of intimidation. Neither of us made the move yet; on the other hand, it was simple to feel the intensity of the emotions both of us shared. Trying my best to stay calm wasn't easy for a strange as well as confusing reason. I had a terrible time thinking of how to get through with a thing such as this. It was still too unique for me to be battling an entity on level as this, under the circumstances presented to me here. Personally, I would rather have discussed more, to have been rational about this in a opportunity that may never again present itself. Unfortunately, it didn't appear to go that way. So, instead of dwelling on it, losing focus, I had to put it aside and do what I had to do.

From the looks of it, Dark Link was the exact opposite. He had no interest in learning or understanding me. In fact, the dark being conducted itself in such a way that indicated it was far more informed of me that I was of it. I could see in its demonic red eyes, he wanted me dead. There was no desire to cooperate, only eliminate. Confirming that came quick just as he went for an inside right slash on my abdomen. I blocked with my shield, letting his sword impact the side to give me the chance for a counter-attack, immediately pushing his blade way with mine. Using the moment to try and stab him in the chest. To my dismay, he'd already put in motion the hell-bent move of trying to cleave my arm in twain. I was forced to react by pulling back, swiping a high block as substitute of a scored hit to Dark Link's body. Making contact for another time, our swords visibly wobbled, the steel flexing without giving away to bending or breaking. Several times more, the process repeated. I aimed my attention more toward defence. Dark Link definitely remained fixated on attack. Over and over again, he came at me with no regard for anything other than my death. Such an opponent made this exceedingly difficult. At no point did I predict him to relent.

"_I hope you don't think I'm going to give up. This will be a fight to the death, your death." _He suddenly spoke, smirking as I curled my lip in disgust. Nonetheless, his timing with words made it clear he thought similar to me, exactly like a doppelganger would seeing as of how they're duplicates.

"A foe such as you can't be allowed to roam free." I responded in stern confidence. "You've tainted this land, endangered my friends, and tortured my family… Your monstrosity ends toda-.." Prior to me finishing my sentence, he verified another opposite feature. Unsportsmanship. Cheating by pushing forth a sudden vertical slice. The blade flew between my sword and my shield. Had I not lunged further behind, it would have been a painful, but, at the same time, cheap shot considering how this was supposed to be a duel. More and more, I realized it only meant this being had its own personality. In the moment, however, I only grew frustrated, wrinkling my nose with narrowed eyes. "You treacherous little-...!"

"_Shut the hell up and fight!" _It interrupted again, this time going for a powerful high back-left long swing which could have easily disemboweled me had it struck. My shield was yet again my savior. "_I don't want to hear your pathetic reasons for being heroic. They're nothing other than excuses that have slowed you down from conception!"_

Several things happening at that time. First, subconsciously, I understood that it seemed to have some sort of fragile ego; getting irate after having been first to subject pride in a rude taunt. Second, most importantly, it struck a nerve on me for him to dare call my friends and family excuses, the people who assisted me most in my success of defeating Ganondorf, the entire Kingdom of Hyrule. I knew it was wrong. I knew it was only trying to get to me. It was purely the fact of precisely how much the ones I cared about kept me going on my adventure. They were far from being an excuse, they were a motivation, a real reason. The motivation I felt from those I held dearly was why I came here and why I ran forward with full momentum, planning to unleash my pent up frustration in a way that would benefit me; turning it into incentive.

Our swords clashed combatively, metal clanging over and over until it nearly sparked on occasion. For the next thirty seconds, our battle turned into more of a scuffle. Both of us wrestled to get our swords free from sliding up and down the central ridge of the blades. My shield became a weapon as I thrusted it forward, bashing it against Dark Link's torso. Although he didn't stumble back, it gave me the fortune of us being on par now.

A solid minute must have gone by with nothing other than deadly monotonous jabs, parries, slices, blocks, as well as thrusts. Neither of us managed to injure the other. Briefly, he nearly had cut my hand off. Retaliating, I almost had his head. The onslaught carried on, banging and clacking endlessly. No moves worked. Sooner than later, I felt the effects of the Red Health Potion's stamina boost leave me. Beyond this point, my body was on its own. Eventually I would get too worn out to proceed with an hour long sword fight. Such a feat was likely beyond me in the condition I'm currently in. In spite of the contrary, I would certainly try by giving it one hundred percent of my all. Being the Hero of Time was more than just a title, it was a dedication of giving my life for the greater good. Defeating this psychopath was definitely for the greater good as it held only ill will and bitterness.

Whenever it came upon the moment for us to approach again for another round of attempted strikes, I put effort into analyzing what I could do. On any occasion, I could see a weakness or at least a flaw in its technique, or its defenses. Rushing me with his sword held at the side, he swiped diagonal in advance to coming back for a vertical cut. Granted, I was unable to identify any vulnerability, after using my shield for another block, I had the idea of using it to my advantage. It was foolish of the evil entity to abandon its shield in favor of primary attack. Keeping my previous thoughts in mind, it didn't take long for me to go for another series of shield bashes. It worked only once, having him get a sudden sharp smack to the face with steel. It changed next. My accomplishment failed to work a second time. Dark Link adjusted to my pursuit, holding his sword sideways to block my offensive blows with the strong part of his blade's steel as well as generally dodging. Luckily, I wasn't out of maneuvers yet as I was now free to use my sword since he's occupied using his to defend.

He realized his mistake fast. Thankfully, it was too late. I scored a jab to his far side abdomen, only hitting what is assumed to be nonvital areas. It got is attention regardless. Jumping to the side, he stared at his wound, then returned to gaze at me with searing hatred. Perhaps he felt just as determined to kill me now than he did to begin with, if not even more driven. No matter what, it wasn't my concern.

Enraged, his eyes burned fire red, face contorting to serious anger. He yelled, then came at me. Our swords met instantly, repeating like our previous skirmish a minute ago. Rotating around, his hands became erratic, clattering his sword against mine with evermore speed. Whether or not it was testing if I could keep up or not was in question; if it was, then I was proving things in my favor. Eventually, it employed another tactic that caught me off guard. Swinging his sword for a low left, it stopped halfway, feigning a second attack to fool me into a useless block. I should have seen it coming, but, I didn't. Instead of receiving a nasty gash, Dark Link lifted his leg, extending thereafter to kick me directly in the center of the chest. I tried not too; with all the force applied, I couldn't stop from being propelled backward. I felt my balance give out as I tumbled to the ground, all the while keeping my sword straight in the air to avoid stabbing myself as well as staying ready to defend myself while being knocked down.

Rolling out of the way, I nearly escaped unscathed until I saw his blade coming right for me. I had no choice other than to block, and whenever it passed my shield, I was forced to guard with my sword. This saved my life, on the other hand, the entity proceeded relentlessly pushing, attempting to overpower me or maybe even break my sword. Using my adrenaline, I had to do something. During the struggle, I soon made effort to shove the sword away. Ultimately, I prevailed. It came with consequence though; the edge of his steel blade slice its way fairly deep down the inside of my forearm. Hollering in pain, it also robbed me of my shield, the tip of his sword having yanked at the handles to the point I released from being slice open on the arm. "AHH!"

Although I wanted to grab my shield, there wasn't enough time. I had to reorient myself before being struck by Dark Link's next move. Diving at me, exerting the motions of a readied overhead swing, I had to stop him by rotating my body and thrusting forth with a stab. Had he not stopped, he would have impaled himself on my blade. That would've been too easy. He saw and reacted by ceasing his lunge to slash, smacking my sword out of the way with his. I came right back, pointing the blade in his direction yet another time, allowing me the opportunity to safely get up without worry of a sneak attack. Both of us stayed at the ready. Using that, I walked forward, forcing him back. The last thing I wanted was to be pushed outside the fighting range, out into the darkness Dark Link had somehow produced. Following a few feet back, I made my next move, jabbing at his heart, then rotating for a hanging left slice whenever that didn't work. Both strategies missed. Before I knew it, we'd returned to the clash of steel.

Neither of us managed to win the advantage over the other, not until we came to another standstill, with our swords again sliding amongst the center ridge of each other's blades. Wrestling onward, he suddenly pushed my sword up, sliding his blade beneath mine to keep it raised prior to advancing in on me. Immediately upon approaching, with me still being unable to strike with my sword held away by his, he used his free hand and forearm to grab at the back of my neck, then shove me downward, spiraling amongst the floor ahead of impacting with a roll. Coming back to my feet just in time, I managed to block him from a horizontal slice. Swinging his sword around for another, I did the same, again and again and again.

His technique was nearly uncompromisable. No matter what I did, I thought he would counter. Instantly, at the same time the moment was presented to me, I took the chance to go on the offensive. All of the movement we'd made had started pressing our vicinity further against the side of the large dead tree he'd came out of. Waiting and guarding, I bid my time by blocking until he finally slipped up, falling for the same maneuver as he tricked me with. Faking him out with a phony back right swing, only for me to go for a horizontal long middle slice. He reared back for a side blow, but, my blade had already stuck his back, cutting into his blackened skin. From that wound, he turn and fell away from me, falling to the ground on his back during the time I rebounded, regaining composure. Dark Link tried to roll, however, he found himself backed against the tree, the Skull Kid's home. Getting himself temporarily stuck, I attacked fast, trying to strike before he could get up.

Not giving in, he straightened his sword, letting mine impact his. Our battle resumed with thrusts, parries, and slices for the next fifteen seconds. Same as beforehand, it ultimately wound up with us both wrestling back and forth, swords sliding amongst each other's blades. To combat this, I let his sword hit the rain-guard and cross-guard, then pushed forward, rotating us around. He blocked my attempt by shoving me away, immediately throwing another diagonal slice afterward. I did what I could for as long as I could, having to go through vicious blow after blow. His power was extreme, making me use all of my own just to keep up.

Ducking to dodge a fatal inside left jab, I came back with short guard to stop his back right swing. We both tried to outmaneuver, outsmart, as well as prove superiority through a game of who can outwit the other. Ten seconds of my blade banging against the steel of his were all it took till I won the short lived game, breaking through his defense to go for another high horizontal chop, meaning more than well to have decapitated the demon doppelganger. It was frustrating to miss. On the other hand, in a quick change of events, his motion of dodging backward such as he did forced him to accidentally fall over. Once more he was on the ground, this time lying on his back. I wasn't going to allow him to regain his footing now. If I timed my next tactic right, I could end this all right here and now.

Standing in front of him, I swiftly swung down vertically, intending to chop the malicious entity in two. To my apparent never ending dismay, while still down on the ground, he blocked me with a long side guard, forcing the tip of my sword down into the dirt in advance to his left leg extending outward prior to slamming his heel down onto my inner-elbow, on the brink of making me drop the Kokiri Sword. I stumbled to the side, barely keeping my palm wrapped around the grip of my sword. In the time it took me to reposition myself, he'd already gotten up, sword pointed directly at me.

"_Don't you see? Your time is over, 'Light Link'. If it's time for Dark Link to reign champion, then so be it." _He laughed at me, mocking me with a disrespectfully juvenile name. "_I don't care for being called Dark Link, but, I'll take what I can get so long as that makes you different from me. I'm going to have your head, Light Link… I'll prove to those useless Gods and Goddesses that I'm the real Chosen One, I'll spit in their holier-than-thou faces; kill Ganondorf like a real hero would have done already and shape this world into a utopia! THIS IS MY TIME! MY… TIME!"_

I refused to respond to his taunts. There was nothing I needed to say to him. He would never listen to reason. Whatever motivation hid behind those piercing red eyes, it was involving sheer senseless murder. No reply infuriated him, sending him flying my way with a fierce twirl and stab. I dove sideways, narrowly missing a good gash. Nonetheless, we were far from done as upon reengaging, that very same game of who was better started up with a fresh round. Truly, it had been a long time since I'd literally dueled one on one for so long with such a worthy adversary. Although I had managed to keep myself alive so far, at any point I could withstand a life threatening injury. That's just plain obvious, what I signed up for when I chose to be the Hero of Time. Each time I approached, I knew it could be my last. Yet, be that as it may, I had confidence; not cockiness, rather, confidence. He might have rudely jested about him being Dark Link and me being 'Light Link'; the thing is, in a battle of darkness versus light, the light will always prevail.

Holding onto what I knew to be the truth, remaining righteous, I fought onward. At one moment, I had nearly broken through his defences again. Unfortunately, he turned the tables on me with a horizontal slice that tore into my tunic, ripping a flesh wound all the way across my chest, from shoulder to shoulder. It hurt, bled, and only made the demon doppelganger increasingly arrogant. What was scarier proved to be how close it came from my throat, a mere three inches from my jugular. Even though I suffered another injury, I didn't give up. If anything, I pushed harder. As soon as he ran forth with another readied overhead, I blocked, using the central ridge of my blade as leverage to both push away his sword as well as come closer to him, coming within another proximity for a short brawl to ensue at the same time as a round of tug-of-war; him desperately trying to free his sword and me holding it away so I go for a few good punches. Only a single punch landed, yet, it felt excellent to pop the vile mirror version of me right in its devilish face.

Becoming aware that my grasp on his sword was waning, I reared back to elbow him in the face, knocking him backward onto the ground on his back for another time. Just like previously, I took it as a once in a lifetime opportunity to end this. Before he could upright himself, I was atop him. I'd learned how he thought and knew he was going to try to stab me with an inside left jab. To prevent this, I used my thigh to hold his arms back, stopping him from being able to take a swing.

Raising my sword up high in preparation to plunge down, I fleetingly thought for sure that I had him now. He couldn't escape from my grip or from being pinned down; so I assumed. Shamefully proving me wrong, in advance to a second later in which I would have drove the tip of my sword right between his demonic eyes, I felt the wind being knocked out me with a serious blow to the back of the head. Tumbling to the forest floor, my sword fell to the ground from the severity of it. The only possible thing I could think of it having been was his foot. From feeling his leather boots, replicas of mine, I was evermore sure that it was a kick in the back of the head.

Having little time to ponder, I spun upright, quickly getting a look at where he was as well as what he was doing. Somehow, in the heat of the moment, he'd managed to lose his grip on his own sword as well. Instantly, we locked eyes, both seeing that the other had been utterly disarmed. Misfortune played a part in how our swords laid next to one another's. From the bitter gaze we held, we had already chosen to keep it going wordlessly by hand-to-hand combat.

Unarmed combat wasn't my specialty, and yet, I still knew how to rumble. Darting toward each other at the exact same time, both of our first punches impacted one another's fist, sending us reeling back and holding our wrists in minor pain. That lasted a blink of an eye until we returned to a brawl of fisticuffs. Throwing jabs, uppercuts, crosses, hooks, and even a more complex Gerudo machete punch; half a minute passed and all we had to show for it were incredibly sore bruises all over our bodies, neither could take out the other until the other began to wear down. Interestingly, throughout the countless punches, I'd noticed him slowing, tiring; and yet, it was hardly enough to be of any advantage to me. All I could do was keep on to see how the altercation would play out while also protecting myself at the same time. Focusing on blocking, I made a sudden uppercut, clocking him in the jaw. He retaliated swiftly with a overhand as well as a hook. It wasn't until he shocked me with an abrupt headbutt, conking me in the forehead.

Reeling back to shake it off, he shoved me away. Spinning to face him, I threw a cross jab, missing, only to have him wrap his arms around me and use a lot a strength to flip me over, ramming me to the forest floor. I chose to hold onto him, to not let go so that he wouldn't be able to either hit me or run for his sword. He struggled to try and free himself. Reaching up to grab him with my other hand, I yanked him downward while also propelling my legs upward. Having him down far enough, I was able to wrap both of my thighs around his head and neck, squeezing as hard as I could in advance to jerking him off of his feet, smashing his head in addition to his face dead in the dirt.

Upon letting go to jump to my feet, I started running for my sword. I don't know how he got up so fast, and yet, he did. Being a step behind me, I wound up turning about-face, throwing a wicked Short straight-punch. He caught my hand, forced it away, then grabbed for my throat. Doing the same, we circled, choking each other blue in the face. If I hadn't contemplated my next strategy, I likely would have lost consciousness attempting to strangle the life out of this freak of nature. It wasn't long until my lungs burned for a breath, becoming dizzy in the head. To combat this stalemate, I let go of his throat, only to reach for his face. I knew he wouldn't let go, so I was left with little choice other than to gouge his eyes out until he stopped. It worked faster than I actually thought it would, receiving a yell of anguish until he kneed me straight in the crotch. It was his fifth cheap move. Dirty as it was, it certainly forced me to let go and momentarily hold onto my aching male parts.

Without a single second to lose, he took off sprinting toward his sword. This time, because of the stinging pain, I trailed behind, persisting with hope of recovering my weapon prior to him. That hope was crushed the very second he reached down to wrap his hand around the grip of his sword. My blood ran cold, sending shivers along my spine at the sight. Time slowed, on the other hand, it only made the torment of undesirable anticipation longer. There wasn't any foreseeable way around this. Right as I pondered if I could make a mad dash to my sword, he put his foot atop it, completely ending that idea. I wasn't go to go down without a fight, that I knew was guaranteed. Unhindered, I ran through each scenario which came to mind; not a single solution came clear or without a high likelihood of failure. He could see in my eyes that I knew my defeat could very well be at hand; it even made him smirk that ungodly cocky smirk of his. During the steps I took back, he began laughing, mocking me after having cheated to gain the upper hand in the first place. Even though I screamed in frustration, I didn't blame the Goddesses.

He took pleasure in seeing me emotional, letting it please his disgusting need to conquer me until he'd had his belly filled with hubris. Reaching down slowly, with his sword and eyes kept aimed directly at me, he defiled my sword by wrapping his sinful fingers around the grip. Lifting it from amongst the forest floor, the dreadful anticipation I'd felt turning into horrific wonder as to of whether or not he'll duel wield my own weapon against me. Seeing him stare at me like he was, with a fiery hatred, it was clear he was likely thinking about it too. The demon doppelganger took a few more seconds to give his hard and long stare, and then suddenly tossed my sword in my direction in a way I'd be able to safely grab it out of mid air.

I caught the sword. It took me a brief time out to gather my head. It made no sense at first for him to return me the weapon I had used against him, that I was going to use to fight him with once more. Raising my head to his eye level, I realized that it wasn't at random. He didn't want this to be easy or it wouldn't count as a truly honourable duel-to-the-death. Strange as it was, considering how he'd cheated multiple times, I settled on him simply being a psychopath, setting rules for himself as well as his own standards to go by. Facing my failure was more pressing. I knew that I'd partially screwed up earlier by not protecting my vulnerable spots, regardless of whether they were struck unfairly. I couldn't allow myself to falter like that again. Dark Link's twisted morals wouldn't be gifted to me a second time. I had to put forth every single thing I had in the depths of my soul to win this skirmish. My vile duplicate had to be stopped. Shrugging off what had happened, I returned to reality, the battle immediately resumed.

We circled one another, strafing side-to-side. I wanted it to be unpredictable whenever I lunged forward with a middle slice. He blocked with a side guard while at the same exact time, forcing the tip of his blade forward, stabbing me in the right eyebrow before I jumped back a decent four feet.

Holding my right eyebrow, the blood which seeped out gradually dripped from my hand to the soil beneath; every drop representing the time I mentally kicked myself for getting struck a fourth time. It was difficult to stop my confidence from wavering. Part of me just couldn't believe that I was taking such a beating from this shadowy menace. No matter how much I didn't want to believe, it was happening. Subconsciously, in the back of my mind, I started praying to the Golden Goddesses to give me the strength I needed to end this. I couldn't fail; failure wasn't a choice, it was never a choice presented to me by any other opponent, be it Ganondorf, Ganon, or even the real Majora from Termina. This knock-off copy of me surely wouldn't be my undoing, not after all that I'd trained for, all that I'd worked for. I'd come too far to be unsuccessful.

Hyping myself up in preparation of one final furious fling, I steadied myself as best as I could, readied my hand as well as the sword, focused intently on what I was about to to, and then let my body flow naturally, as it would during all the times I'd won.

Breaking my contemplative recuperation, I ran at him, reengaging with a quick multi-thrust series of stabs. He kept that rude grin the entire time, dodging every attack I threw at him. Ending my desperate attempt to win, he suddenly used the pommel of his weapon to ram into my stomach, forcing me back just enough to slice at my stomach, thankfully only cutting into me barely deeper than my skin. I tumbled to the ground. Nonetheless, I didn't relent. I swung my sword as hard as I could, clashing against the side of his blade in advance to him twisting, contorting the sword and my hand upward to give him the perfect opening for a kick to my chest. My hand stayed gripped to my sword, and yet, I fell back with it, sliding down the blade and slicing into my palm. My blood dripped from my own sword while I fell onto my back, now staring down the tip of his blade as he pointed menacingly, coming a mere inch from my throat before he stopped.

Now, with the enemy hovering over me, having disarmed and wounded me, I had to face the facts and consider myself defeated. Unless I could talk my way out of this, I was going to die.

No.

I was going to die.

There was no talking my way out of this. I knew by the twisted look on his face.

Perhaps the entity was right all along. If he managed to beat me like this, unlike no other, then perhaps I was a failure. It wasn't the first time I'd reflected upon my inadequacy. Throughout my adventuring, I'd made numerous mistakes, a few of which made everything worse that it might have been had I not screwed up. Ganondorf should have been destroyed here as well, not left to run free without access to the Sacred Realm. Nothing was going to stop him from finding another way to reign terror. This whole time I considered myself the Hero of Time, I was nothing other than a fraud buying as much time as I could for myself as well as all those I knew. I'd lost my father figure and my best friend, was abandoned by Zelda, and never allowed the honour of being acknowledged for all I had done.

With a tear forming in the corners of my eyes, they suddenly grew wide in realization. What I had last said struck something within. Feeling sorry for myself or my errors was nothing compared to 'all I had done'. I'd already defeated not only Ganondorf, but Ganon as well as all of those he'd entrusted under his command. I'd killed the Parasitic Armored Arachnid: Gohma, the Infernal Dinosaur: King Dodongo, the Bio-Electric Anemone: Barinade, the Evil Spirit from Beyond: Phantom Ganon, the Subterranean Lava Dragon: Volvagia, the Giant Aquatic Amoeba: Morpha, the Phantom Shadow Beast: Bongo Bongo, and the Sorceress Sisters: Twinrova. I've been everywhere in Hyrule, the greatest kingdom in entire land. I've gone through almost every temple dedicated to the elements; the Forest Temple, the Fire Temple, the Water Temple, The Shadow Temple, and the Spirit Temple, a quest thousands of scribes, monks, and sages have all desired. I've met and made friends as well as allies with countless other races from Zora to Goron or Hylian to Gerudo. I'd even gone as far as to explore a parallel world all on its own. Hundreds of thousands of lives had been saved by me.

This corrupted mirror monster was himself so far from being worthy of being called the Hero of Time that it would have been laughable had he not taken the liberty of further proving his unworthiness by stepping on my chest, keeping me held to the ground with his sword hovering above me. He wasn't a hero, he was a villain. Even if he murdered me to go defeat Ganondorf, he wouldn't be anybody's savior. He would take over the world thereafter, enslaving those he deemed useful, slaughtering the rest. Those I loved would be savagely massacred. After doing away with me, he'd turn and do the same to Saria, Mido, Fado, probably even Epona too. Malon. If he hurt her, I'd lose everything. Surely he'd hunt her down, torture her, harm her family; Talon, Ingo. I couldn't let that happen. It wouldn't happen. The Goddesses wouldn't allow that to happen as long as I live. That means I just have to keep taking these breaths, no matter how shallow the got.

"_Time to die, Light Link. Say hello to the Goddesses for me… if they still want you."_

He pushed his boot down on my throat, stopping me from breathing. Though I tried to grab, I wasn't able to remove him from atop me, even with all the adrenaline I had coursing within me. Watching him raise the sword I was going to be stabbed to death with, I never gave up hope. Hope was what got me as far as it had, hope was all we had whenever everything could potentially be taken from us. Hope was what made the days go by.

Hope was the most basic ingredient in making a true hero.

.

.

.

.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU MONSTER!" I suddenly heard a young boyish voice scream, breaking me out of my hypnotized and focus state in advance to a figure jumping, wrapping itself around the back of my demon doppelganger's head. As the mysterious person began furiously punching and slapping the dark version of me, I came to realize that it was the Skull Kid, Timi, who had supposedly rescued me once prior. "I HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HATE YOU!" Timi hollered, attacking Dark Link until he stumbled backward enough to let up on me.

"_WHAT THE HELL!? LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE SHIT! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"_

My mouth hung open in shock before I took what Dark Link said by heart. However, instead of referring to killing Timi, I took my chance to grab my sword. Time slowed down in that moment. I had a clear shot and I wasted absolutely no time in thrusting my blade forward, watching as the tip pierced the center of his chest, going all the way through him until it came out of his back; apparently narrowly missing Timi, who still held onto my demon doppelganger. The look on his face as he realized what had happened will forever remain in my memory. He couldn't believe what happened. The change of events which occurred were truly fated by a higher purpose. He grunted, stopped moving with a sudden jerk, and then stared down at me with red eyes widened. The sword he held in his hand swiftly fell to the forest floor beside him, followed by his arms coming to a rest at his sides.

"_N-No… Impossible… My plans ruined… by a pathetic little imp."_

Shaking my head, I withdrew my sword with quivering arms. "You're wrong. It was the Golden Goddesses who took you down. They provided their Hero of Time with the means to defeat you, and I took it. When you help your allies, they help you. If you want to be a hero, you can't do it on your own." Leaving with those final words of wisdom, his hands tightened into fists, watching as the sword was pulled from his torso and Timi jumped off in advance to my demon doppelganger falling to his knee, essentially collapsing into my lap. "I'm sorry."


End file.
